Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince
by slingit
Summary: Harry's sixth year starts with a horrible summer at the Dursleys. New friends, new loves, new lessons and new adventures await Harry at Hogwarts this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - O.W.Ls**

It is one of the hottest summers on record and the water pipe ban was in force. However looking at the gardens of Privet Drive you would think that one house, number 4 to be precise, was failing to follow this rule. You would be correct. In fact Petunia Dursley had not been abiding by this rule and had been watering her garden during the night when everybody was in bed. Well Petunia Dursley hadn't been doing it, but it was on her orders that Harry Potter, or the boy-who-lived, was at this moment standing on the front lawn in his pyjamas, hose pipe in hand, watering the Begonias.

Harry's arms are aching and his feet are wet. His head falls forward onto his chest as he stands there and drops off to sleep. Moments later he jerks back awake spraying water from the hosepipe over Aunt Petunia's nice white picket fence into next doors garden.

Well, thought Harry, at least their Rosebush will survive.

Pulling the hosepipe back to the last part of the garden, the Azaleas, Harry finally finishes and turns the black nozzle on the handle so the water stops flowing. Harry looks around to double check he has watered every single plant and then puts the hosepipe down on the front lawn. He disappears around to the back of the house and turns off the squeaky side tap that is below the kitchen window. The sound of the water travelling down the pipe slowly disappears and once it has stopped he bends down and pulls the hosepipe back around the side of the house.

Once the hosepipe is rewound back up onto a circular wheel and unattached from the tap, Harry puts it away at the back of the shed. Harry comes back out, shutting the shed door and locking it, remembering to be quiet. He had let it bang the other night and Uncle Vernon had yelled at him the next morning for disturbing his sleep.

Not that I particularly mind about doing this, thought Harry, at least I am not sitting in my room all night staring at the walls.

Harry had found it difficult to sleep since he had returned to the Dursley's. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that at the end of last year he had fallen for Voldemorts trap and gone to the Department of Mysteries, thinking he was going to save Sirius, when in the end Sirius had had to save him.

Harry kicked the path as he walked back to the back door stubbing his toe on a loose slab in the crazy paving. Hopping around holding his toe he made it to the bench he had painted a few summers ago and sat down hard. He rubbed his toe and checked to make sure he hadn't cut it before getting up and heading onwards.

The pain in his toe as he walked felt good. It symbolised how much pain he was in inside.

He had been so stupid. It was his fault Sirius was dead. If he had listened to Hermione this would never have happened. She called it his 'Hero Complex'. I should have realised that it was only a fake image. If only I had practised Occulemency harder maybe Sirius would be alive today. Sneers Harry at himself.

Stopping his negative thoughts about himself, Harry sighs as he reaches the back door and goes inside locking it behind him. After making sure the handle does not turn he walks through the kitchen, up the stairs, avoiding the third step as it squeaks, and into the smallest bedroom at the back of the house. He slumps onto his bed resting his head on his pillow and crossing his legs on top of the sheet he is using as a blanket in the heat of the summer. Turning his head and surveying his room he notices Hedwig's empty cage is sitting on his desk. He realises Hedwig hadn't come back yet from wherever she happened to be. It had already been 3 days.

Not that he could blame her, he wasn't very good company at the moment, Harry thought.

It had been a whole month since that fateful night in June when he had escaped Umbridge and flown to London only to have Lucius Malfoy explain what a fool he had been. This was shortly followed by Bellatrix Lestrange killing his godfather.

Because of me there is only one Marauder left and if my track record is anything to go by he will not last long either, Harry thought bitterly.

Harry stood up, restless, and began pacing his room between his bed and the door.

Perhaps he should leave. Pack up his things and go empty his vault in Gringotts, London. Let Dumbledore sort this all out. Was it too much to ask to be just wanted to be a normal kid? Harry thought, go to school and worry about good grades and girls and not have to worry about if he could trust who he was talking to, or wonder how Voldemort was going to attempt to kill him this year. What 15 year old wanted to worry about living until they were 16?

Looking back over his life in the Wizarding World when his parents had been alive and since he had started Hogwarts it had been a miracle he had survived this long. When he was 1 he had survived the Killing Curse after his parents had just been killed, at 11 he had survived yet another encounter with Voldemort at Hogwarts, at 12 he had killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and saved Ginny, also from Voldemort, at 13 he had allowed Wormtail to escape, which had led to when he was 14 with Voldemort being reborn and finally at 15 I survived the last of our encounters at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry sighed out loud and flopped back down on his bed resting his head back down on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling tracing the line of a small crack until the room turned pink with the rising sun. Finally Harry drifted off to sleep to flashes of green light and voices behind a stone arch.

'Come on boy get up'

Harry turned over in his bed and saw Uncle Vernon standing at his doorway looking very angry.

'Where's my breakfast, boy? Do you know what time it is?'

Harry sat up and reached for his glasses on his bedside table and quickly put them on.

'Get a move on, boy'

Uncle Vernon turned around and went downstairs. Harry looked at his Mickey Mouse besdie lamp, a relic from Dudley's tantrums, and noticed it was only 7:30. Harry sighed and pulled on some clothes not bothering to look at his appearance in the small mirror on his wardrobe. He knew what he looked like. He had black hair that refused to lie flat, bottle green eyes, an interesting lightning bolt scare on his forehead the result of an unforgivable curse that never killed him, his body was muscled and filling out due to practise at Quidditch, but having little food this summer meant he had lost a lot of weight and his tall frame was starting to look a little wasted. He realised he had grown a lot in the past few months, he could tell, as Dudley seemed to be a lot less intimidating.

Slowly he went downstairs and into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley were sitting at the dinning room table. Dudley's diet was actually paying off although he was still massively overweight. His boxing was going well though and he kept on trying to practise his moves on Harry, but 5 years worth of dodging bludgers on the Quidditch Pitch was paying off. So far Harry hadn't been hit once, although it had been close.

Harry went over to the work surface and after putting some bread in the toaster cut up the grapefruit. They were all still having to follow Dudley's stupid diet and Harry not having any food packages to help him survive this summer was longing to get back to Hogwarts and eat a real meal. He put the cut grapefruit quarters on the table and brought over the jam with the toast. After taking his seat he slowly ate his quarter of grapefruit whilst Dudley ate everything that was in front of him quickly as though he hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. Sitting opposite Dudley was like watching the washing machine, the food went round and round. Watching Dudley eat always put Harry off his food, which also wasn't helping his appetite.

The rest of his family had stopped talking to him the day they returned from Kings Cross Station and as long as he did his chores they pretty much left him alone. The threat from Mad-eye Moody at the end of last year was starting to wear off after a month, as nothing had been heard from the Order lately, so Uncle Vernon had stopped jumping at every loud noise and was even starting to return to calling Harry's friends freaks.

Harry's letters from his friends were less then satisfying. They were all again at Grimmauld Place and here he was still stuck with his aunt and uncle. He finally understood why that should be, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Professor Dumbledore at the end of last year after Sirius had died told him about the prophesy that was made before he was born.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .'_

This was why he had to live with his aunt and uncle. Dumbledore had placed enchantments around this house where his blood family lived which would protect him from Voldemort until he was 17.

Damn stupid spell Harry thought.

Petunia spoke pulling him out of his reverie.

'Boy. I hope you made sure that you watered my Birch tree. It seems to be wilting. I do not want it dying.'

'I've been making sure I water it Aunt Petunia.' Harry replied tonelessly, whilst thinking the damn Birch tree could die for all he cared.

'Don't take that tone with me, boy. After all we've done for you. You could at least be polite.'

After all they'd done for him. Locked him in a broom closet till he was 11, locked away all his school things so he couldn't do his summer homework causing him to be behind everybody else when he started school every year, lying to him about how his parents died, treating him like mud everyday he was here….. The list went on and on. Harry could feel his anger rising. He really wanted to lash out, get out all the pain out of his system. He would dearly love for them to speak. Just let him rant and rave.

The lights started flickering. Harry upon noticing this slowly calms himself down. The Dursleys were looking at him with worried looks on their faces. Harry unable to stand thier stares any longer stood up knocking over his chair and raced from the room up to his bedroom. Once there he dropped on his bed.

Hedwig hooted from the corner. He sat up and noticed she had dropped a letter on his desk. He went and picked it up. Noticing the ministry seal on the back he sat in his chair.

This was his O.W.L results. His future career as an auror rested here. If he didn't get the grades….. Harry worried.

Before he could think about it he quickly pulled open the envelope and scanned his results and smiled.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Enclosed below are your O.W.L results. You will shortly be contacted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to pick your options for next year. Please choose your N.E.W.T topics wisely._

_Astronomy EE_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_CharmsO_

_Defence Against the Dark ArtsO_

_Divination A_

_Herbology EE_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions O_

_TransfigurationO_

_We look forward to marking your N.E.W.T exams in a few years and hope to see you keeping up the good work. _

_Faithfully_

_Miranda Jessop_

_Head of Department of Childhood Wizardry._

Harry was ecstatic. He had done brilliantly. His one job idea of becoming an auror was still an option. He could do it. All he had to do know was pick his options. As Harry was thinking this a large brown tawny owl came through the window dropped a letter showing the Hogwarts crest and flew back out. Harry picked it up and tore it open.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Congratulations on your remarkable results. Please note below which subjects you wish to continue with and return this to school before August 5th. _

_Faithfully_

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S. Well done Harry. I am very proud of you._

Harry sat back and thought. He definitely needed to take Defence, Potions and Transfiguration to become an Auror, so he wrote those down. How much work did he actually want anyway? I mean I could pick all the topics I got good grades in and just do a Hermione and never have any free time this year, but with Quidditch and DA.….

Thinking about it he wrote down Charms too, it was always useful and he had heard they would be learning some household spells too, which was good as unlike most other students Harry didn't have a family to pick these spells up from. On further reflection do I really want any free time, he mused. Would I be allowed back onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team after my life long ban from Umbridge? If it wasn't lifted then he might as well keep himself busy with lots of work. It might help him survive against Voldemort in their next encounter. He wrote down Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology quickly before he changed his mind. That was all of the ones he was interested in doing. He could drop one in the seventh year if it got too much.

He poked Hedwig who had her head under her wing inside her cage. She looked up and hooted at him clearly displeased about being woken up so soon.

'Up for a long journey, girl?'

Hedwig fluffed her wings and hooted clearly annoyed.

'Come on, it's only to Hogwarts. Hagrid will look after you there if you don't feel like coming back quickly.' This gave the desired effect, Hedwig stuck out her leg letting Harry tie the letter to her gently.

'Take this to Professor McGonagall.'

Hedwig hooted, nipped his finger in an affectionate manner and flew out the window. Harry lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should get some more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Accidents**

A few days later Harry was still lying in his room every free moment from Petunias chores.

'Boy!'

Harry sat up straight. He couldn't remember the last time his Uncle sounded that angry. He rushed to get downstairs. In the kitchen he saw what was causing Uncle Vernon's anger. Pigwidgeon was circling the light fitting hooting softly. The moment he saw Harry he flew down and dropped the letter in his hand then still hooting left the house through the open conservatory door it had obviously used to enter. Harry recognised the handwriting as Ron's.

'You…..you…..'

Harry looked up. The vein in his Uncles head was throbbing and he was a nice shade of puce. Harry gulped.

'Sorry. I shut my bedroom window as it was cold last night. I forgot to open it again this morning.'

Uncle Vernon went to grab Harry, but Harry wisely stepped backwards avoiding the reaching hand.

'Room now.' Uncle Vernon splutters.

Harry runs upstairs not needing to be told twice. He runs to his room and shuts his door, remembering to open his window as soon as he was there. A few moments latter two more owls flew in the window and dropped packages on his bed. Harry smiled. It was his birthday today and they hadn't forgotten him. He sat down on his bed and opened Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Sorry I haven't written a bit sooner. Well Happy Birthday. Sorry, Hermy's here saying I should have said that first. I hope you like your present. Me and Ginny got you one together as it was quite expensive. Sorry, Hermy's saying again I shouldn't have wrote that too. _

Harry smiled. He could just see Hermione standing over Rons shoulder whilst he wrote the letter.

_Hope you like your prezzie. Not much is happening here. It's boring without you mate, we're trying to convince Dumbledore to let you come soon but he wants you too stay as long as possible at the Dursleys. Complete nutter isn't he. _

_Oh we got our results you got yours? Guess what Hermy got. Yeah straight O's and one E for Astronomy, can you believe that she's annoyed by that. I got an O in Defence and Care of Magical Creatures and a P in Divination. Not surprising really I made the whole thing up. My other scores were E and A's. _

_Well I gotta go help mum do some more cleaning here. She wants to redecorate so its nice for when you get here. _

_Ron_

Harry smiles and puts down the letter. He looks at the two packages and notices one addressed to him from Ron and Ginny so opens that package first. Inside is a small scale model of a Quidditch Pitch. There is a note attached in Ginny's hand

_Dear Harry_

_I thought I'd explain your gift as it meant I could wrap it up and get it out of Ron's hands or you would never have received it. There are two teams inside the base of the pitch. They are magical Harry and you can get them to move as you wish. Could come in handy and if not its fun to play with. I'm sure Ron will be more then happy to show you how it works._

_See you soon_

_Ginny_

Harry puts the present to one side and picks up the next package just as another owl delivers another present. Harry reads the card

_To Harry. Use these wisely. Gred and Forge._

Harry slowly puts the present back down and backs up. He then very slowly opens the box and looks inside. A breath of relief escapes him.

'Just skiving snackboxes'

That was lucky Harry thought. Could have been anything.

Picking up another box he takes off the letter.

_Dear Harry._

_Happy birthday. I saw this and thought of you. I think it's very you and it could come in useful._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_P.S Please don't start calling me Hermy like Ron does I really hate that nickname._

He laughs. Those two were always arguing and this looked set to be another big one. Out of the box fell a book and a box of chocolate frogs from Honeydukes. He turns over the book and laughs.

'Trust you Hermione to think of this.'

The book is small and slender and covered in green snake skin. On the front in silver lettering is "Guide to Snakes by Parce. L. Tong". He looks at it and tries to open it. It doesn't move. Frowning he looks at Hermiones letter and sees a post note he missed before.

_P.P.S You have to say 'open' in Parceltongue. The bloke in the shop must have really thought I had lost it when I brought this. It was the only copy he had left and he was glad to be rid of it._

Harry smiles. 'Open' he hisses and two silver locks open. He flicks through the pages and lands on the page for Basilisk. Smiling he shuts the book which automatically locks again. Just as he looks up he sees Hedwig supporting Errol and they fly through the open window. Harry unties the package off Errol and puts him in Hedwigs cage to recover. Hedwig stays still and lets him remove the package before flying to the top of the wardrobe and proceeding to go to sleep. Harry looks at the packages and freezes. One of the boxes has air holes.

Oh no. What has Hagrid got me. Please don't be dangerous. Please don't be dangerous. Harry chants as he lifts up his last years Defence book off his desk above his head and quickly removes the lid.

Inside is a furry sphere. He lets the book fall onto the bed and peers more carefully at the creature. The creature looks up at him with bright yellow eyes, with a head that is covered in yellow fur and doesn't look dangerous at all. Harry breathes a sigh of relief and then wonders what has come over Hagrid before carefully picking the creature up. It runs up his arm and curls under his chin as Harry notices Hagrids birthday card.

_Hello Harry_

_Hope you are pleased with your present. It is a Puffskien. They love to be cuddled. Thought you could do with the company. They're supposed to eat bogies but this one doesn't like them and eats fruit and chicken. It loves pears. Happy birthday. See you when school starts._

_Hagrid_

Harry gently pats his new pet and opens the last card and present

_Happy Birthday Harry. Miss you loads love Mr and Mrs Weasley_

_Just telling you the parchment is from Bill and me. See you at Grimmauld Place soon, Charlie._

Inside is a never-out-quill, a never-out-parchment dispenser and a ton of chocolate. Harry smiles and sits down carefully breaking a block of Honeydukes best chocolate into small pieces. He puts a chunk in his mouth disturbing his Puffskien. It climbs down his chest. Harry can feel the small claws gripping tightly. Harry takes it in his hands and brings it up to his eyes to peer at it.

'What am I going to call you. Let's think…..canary, no too obvious given your colour…..mmmmm….I'll have to think. How about Leo? It's my star sign and the colour for Leo is yellow, which you are.'

Leo sniffs Harrys shirt.

'Yup. Okay Leo. Let's put all this stuff away'

Harry slowly puts his new birthday presents away in his trunk, apart from his model of the Quidditch Pitch, thinking it'll be interesting to play with later.

'Boy!'

'Again!' Harry mutters to himself

Harry sighs and goes downstairs. As he walks in the kitchen Petunia screams. Harry looks down and realises Leo is still clutching to his shirt. He puts an arm around it as Uncle Vernon comes over and puts his face very close to Harry's.

'What have I told you about showing your abnormality in my house?'

Don't. Harry thought.

'Get rid of it. Now'

Harry sighs and steps back out of the kitchen.

'Hurry. We wont you to weed the back garden. We have visitors coming tomorrow'

Harry rushes upstairs and puts Leo on his bed beneath his pillow. It clings to the pillow and goes to sleep. Harry shakes his head

'You are a very weird pet.'

Harry goes back out of his room bumping into Dudley on the landing.

'Watch where you are going!' Dudley growls.

Harry turns and frowns at Dudley and then heads towards the stairs.

'Don't ignore me you freak.'

'Why not? You are never going to be intelligent enough to understand my answers.' Harry responds.

Dudley pushes Harry.

'Wha……'

He falls. Stumbling he tries to grab the handrail on the stairs and misses. He tumbles down and down the stairs hitting the wall at the bottom. Pain shoots through him and he passes out. Coming round he sees Vernon, Petunia and Dudley standing over him.

'Get up boy. We need to go out and you haven't started on the garden yet'

The pain in his ribs was excruciating and it was difficult to breathe indicating a few ribs had been broken in the fall.

'I think I might have broken something' Harry whispers.

'Nonsense' Came Petunias reply 'Your type of people can't get hurt'

'I need a doctor' Harry replied breathlessly. It really was hard to breathe.

'We're not paying for a ruddy doctor. Get up and go do the garden. We'll be back this evening and expect it done.'

Vernon passes Petunia her cardigan and picks up the car keys. The Dursleys walk out. Harry tries to pick himself up. He bites his lip hard to stop himself from crying out. Slowly he gets to his feet and tries to straighten up. The pain from his ribs radiates through his chest causing him to bend over clutching his side.

I need help, Harry thought. I have to see a doctor.

He makes his way over to the phone.

No, I need a healer. How do I get in touch with St Mungo's from here? A thought hit him. He could owl the Order at Grimmauld Place. They could come and get him.

Slowly Harry walks up the stairs clutching the handrail for dear life as the room spins. Dropping onto the seat at his desk he pulls out a sheet of parchment off his new pad and picks up a quill and writes,

_I need help. Had an accident. Please come quickly, do not know how serious this is._

_Harry_

He folds it up

'Hedwig'

Hedwig hearing his quiet voice flies down off the cupboard to him.

'I need you to take this to Grimmald Place. Give it to the first person you see. You have to be quick'

Hedwig takes the letter in her hand and hooting softly sweeps out the room. Harry clambers onto his bed, pulls Leo from under his pillow and rests it on him and lies flat out. The pain subsides slightly. He raises his hand and touches his head. It is bleeding and a lump is starting to form.

'Please please hurry' Harry mumbles before passing out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Nurse Snape**

Bliss pure bliss Snape thought. This was the first time in weeks he had time to himself.

Severus Snape sat, in Grimmauld Place, on the kitchen bench and rested his feet in front of the fire in the large fireplace. Those Weasleys had finally all gone out taking the Granger girl with them. The house was quiet and nothing was going to disturb his peace for the next few hours.

Maybe I should get some lesson plans done. Dumbledore always insisted on having these in before term started. He didn't know why he bothered; his lesson plans for the last few years had been identical. Why ruin a winning formula.

Slowly leaning back and resting his head on his arms he closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the crackling fire and the occasional pop from the fir cones thrown on it.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Snape sits up quickly and looks around frowning.

Tap. Tap. Tap

He looks at the window and sees Hedwig.

'Damn Potters bird.'

He goes over and opens the window. Hedwig flies to the table and drops the letter and hoots.

'Go away. Couldn't you have followed Ron to Diagon Alley and delivered it too him there.'

Hedwig hoots again and pushes the letter forward with her leg. This gets Snapes attention. He goes over and unfolds the piece of paper and reads the message.

'Damn it Potter. What trouble could you possibly be in?' Says Snape disbelievingly.

Snape looks around and realising he is the only one around and Potter said it was urgent. He grabs a quill and piece of parchment and writes a quick note to Dumbledore.

'Here. Take this to Dumbledore.'

Hedwig takes the letter and flies out the window. Snape rushes from the room only to return wearing his black cloak and a box tucked under his arm. He apparates from the room with a _pop_.

It was slowly getting colder in the room as the sun started to set. The light was dimming as Harry stirred from unconsciousness and shivers.

I need to close the window it's getting cold, Harry thought. Madam Pomfrey is always telling me to keep warm when ever I land in the hospital wing.

He tries to sit up and cries out as the pain becomes intense. He lies back and then sits bolt upright as there is a knock on the door. He screams in pain the movement causes.

Snape, still cursing, apparates into an alleyway between Privet Drive and Magnolia Way. He looks around making sure nobody saw him and then sets off at a brisk pace down Privet Drive to number 4.

'This had better be life threatening Potter.'

He rings the doorbell

'I have got to deal with bloody muggles.'

He mutters more curses to himself. A scream pierces the air.

'Potter.' Snape mutters alarmed.

He quickly glances around him and noticing nobody unlocks the front door with his wand and lets himself inside slamming the door behind him. He hears a crash from up the stairs and rushes up. He enters Harry's room and sees Harry standing leaning on the edge of his bed holding his wand out facing the door, sweating and holding his free hand around his waist.

'Put that away Potter.' Snape sneers.

Harry slowly lowers his wand and tries to take a step towards Snape. He cries out in pain then faints. Snape, drops the box from under his arm and rushes over catching him before he hits the ground. He picks him up and lays him gently on the bed. He takes Harry's wand out of his hand and puts it on the desk and opens up the box resting it too on the desk. Muttering to himself about careless teenagers he waves his wand over Harry trying to figure out what's wrong with him. As he turns back to his case Harry wakes up and tries to sit up

'Argh.'

'Stupid boy.' Snape drawls growing impatient. He pushes Harry back down.

'Why do you insist on moving when it's painful?'

'Professor. What are you doing here?' Harry asks confused.

'I was the only one there when your owl arrived.'

'Oh.' Harry replies as this was a usual occurrence at Grimmauld Place.

Harry closes his eyes and slowly stokes Leo who is still attached to his shirt front. Snape notices it and sneers.

'What on earth is that Potter.'

'A puffskein, Professor.'

'Why do you have one here?'

'Hagrid gave it to me as a birthday present.'

Snape turns back to his bottles still sneering and muttering under his breath about gamekeepers and thier fascination with strange pets. Harry watches him pours a blue liquid into a green one and it bubbles up.

'Drink this. It will take some of the pain away'

Snape lifts Harry up carefully and pours the contents quickly down his throat.

'Tastes of Strawberries.'

Snape nods clearly not listening and goes back to his potion bottles.

'You have a few broken ribs. A concussion and a fractured wrist. What did you do? Death Eaters?'

'No my cousin Dudley. He pushed me down the stairs.'

Snape looks at Harry. He nods. They hear the front door open and voices as they go through to the kitchen.

'I couldn't do the garden. Do you think they'll let me off?'

Snape looks at Harry and tilts his head to one side

'Did they know you had fallen down the stairs?'

Harry nods

'They said people like me do not get hurt from falling down the stairs and to get the garden weeded for when they got back.'

They hear shouting.

'Boy! Where are you? Why isn't the garden done.'

Vernon Dursley comes up the stairs and into Harry's room. He freezes when he sees Snape. Snape straightens up and looks at Vernon. Vernon turns purple with rage.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my house?'

'I am Professor Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts.' Snape replies not bothering to wipe his usual sneer off his face. Vernon looks as though he is going to explode. Harry groans.

'What is he doing in here? I told you not to invite any of your freaky friends into my house.'

Snape clearly displeased with being called a freak let alone a friend of Harry's raises an eyebrow making his sneering face seem even more malicious. Vernon takes an unconscious step back and closes his mouth.

'I am here because Harry had an accident and needs attention.'

'He only fell down the stairs.' Vernon insists.

'He was pushed down the stairs.'

'Who would push him?' Vernon asks incredulously.

'Your son.'

'Dudley would never harm a fly. He must have tripped.'

Snape glares at Vernon. He looks at his potion that is simmering and picks it up. He turns his back on Vernon and slowly lifts Harry up again and gets him to drink it. Harry splutters.

'That one didn't taste like strawberries.' Harry sulks.

Snape frowns and puts the bottles back in his box.

'I sent a letter to Dumbledore. He should arrive with Madam Pomfrey soon. She'll heal your bones for you. The potions should keep the pain away for a while.'

Harry nods.

'Good. Boy. Go weed the garden.'

'I didn't say he could move. He still has 5 broken ribs and a fractured wrist.'

'You just said he couldn't feel anything.'

Harry starts to sit up.

'Potter lie down.' Snape demands harshly.

Harry automatically lies down very glad he is not on the receiving end of the Snapes temper this time. Snape packs up his box and takes off his cloak settling himself onto the chair has at his desk.

'I didn't invite you to stay.' Vernon huffs.

'I am waiting until the Headmaster arrives with the school nurse. I have to make sure Harry doesn't aggravate his injuries. I think you should leave. Harry needs his rest.'

'You can't kick me out of a room in my own house.'

Snape stands up and walks slowly over to Vernon who steps back out of the room keeping an eye on Snape. Snape slams the door shut and walks back over to the chair for the desk and sits down. He looks at Harry who is stroking his new pet with his uninjured hand. Harry looks at Snape.

'I am supposed to be working on my lesson plans.' Snape informs Harry as though he asked.

'I didn't know you had to do those.'

'Yes. The headmaster insists on having them.' Snape sneers at that.

'Just copy the ones from last year.' Harry says sleepily.

Snape narrows his eyes and looks at Harry as his eyes begin to droop.

'You have to stay awake. The concussion will make you sleepy but you cannot sleep until Madam Pomfrey has seen you.'

Harry nods and closes his eyes

'Potter.' Harry nods in response. 'Potter. Stay awake.'

Snape goes over and shakes Harry slightly. Harry moans. The doorbell goes and you hear the front door being opened. There is a commotion and footsteps on the stairs. Snape stands up and gets out his wand. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey come in. Madam Pomfrey rushes over.

'He's not responding. He hit his head falling down the stairs.' Snape informs her.

Madam Pomfrey nods and gets to work. Snape goes over to Dumbledore who is standing just outside Harry's room looking at the top of the stairs.

'You got my message.' Snape breathes out relieved.

'Yes. I thought it best to bring Madam Pomfrey. Harry has a knack of…. shall we say attracting trouble.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. Snape glares at him.

'That cousin of his pushed him down the stairs and the best his parents can come up with is, you didn't weed the garden get up and do it!'

Dumbledore's eyes harden. Snape looks over at Madam Pomfrey and Harry. She is waving her wand over his head. His eyes flutter open.

Hours later Snape and Dumbledore are sitting in the lounge downstairs in Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are sitting at the dining room table and Dudley is sitting on a chair in the corner with his hands under his bottom. Dumbledore takes a biscuit off a plate in front of him and leans back in his chair twinkling at Snape. Snape rolls his eyes and sips his tea. Madam Pomfrey bustles in. Dumbledore and Snape stand up.

'He will have to be careful for the next few days and he'll have to take a potion for his concussion too but he will be fine. I've healed his ribs and wrist fracture.' Dumbledore gives Madam Pomfrey a cup of tea and she sips it. 'How that boy gets into this many scraps is beyond me'

Dumbledore puts down his cup.

'We'll be off then.'

'What?' Snape puts down his cup too. 'You're going to leave Potter here. With them.' He indicates a cowering Vernon and Petunia. 'They're responsible for the state he's in. They've been abusing the boy' Snape states.

'A mere unfortunate accident between cousins, it happens in most families at some point. However i'm sure his aunt and uncle will make sure it will never happen again.' Dumbledore replies airily glancing towards Vernon and Petunia who seem to understand the unspoken message in Dumbledore's words..

'That was no accident. That fat muggle pushed him.' Snape turns and glares at Dudley who tries to shrink into his seat despite his bulk.

'We cannot remove him from here. It isn't safe. You know as well as I do there is a spy in the order and we do not know who it is.' Dumbledore turns to the Dursleys. 'It was a pleasure meeting you again.' Dumbledore bows.

Madam Pomfrey puts down her cup and nods at the Dursleys.

'I left his potions in his bedroom. He knows when to take them.' She informs them.

'Coming Severus?' Dumbledore asks.

'I have to fetch my things from upstairs.'

Dumbledore nods and takes Madam Pomfreys arm. They apparate and disappear. Snape goes back up the stairs to Harry's room leaving the Dursleys to breathe out in relief. The last few hours had been a nightmare for them. When he enters Harry's room, Harry turns over in his bed and looks at him still stroking his new pet. Snape picks up his cloak.

'You going too Professor?' Harry asks quietly.

Snape looks at him.

'Do you want me to stay?'

Harry shrugs. Snape puts his cloak down and sits down. Harry smiles slightly. Snape puts his head in his hands. His hair falls over his eyes.

'I hate muggles.' Snape informs him.

Harry looks at Snape who looks at him.

'Why can't I come back to Grimmald Place?'

'There's a spy in the order and we are not sure who it is. We cannot afford to loose you apparently.' He sneers at the thought.

Harry nods. Snape puts his head to one side. He frowns. So Potter does know what Dumbledore keeps talking about. Snape looks around the room.

'Where is all your stuff?'

'In my school trunk.' Harry points to the trunk in the corner of the small room.

After a long pause. Snape stands up. He picks up what's left of Harry's school stuff and his present off Ron and Ginny off his desk and opens the trunk. He begins quickly places it all inside.

'What are you doing?' Harry seems confused.

'Getting you out of here. I hate you Potter and you hate me, but I would not even leave your father in this place. Get up we're leaving.'

Harry slowly stands up wincing at the slight pain left, his Puffskien just clings to his front. He grabs a few things Snape left and dumps them in his trunk and locks it. Snape puts on his cloak and picks up his box. Harry picks up Hedwigs cage and puts it on his trunk. Snape waves his wand at them and they disappear.

'Where are we going?'

Snape smiles.

'Somewhere even the Dark Lord will never think to look for you.'

Snape takes Harry's arm and they apparate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Summer Hideout**

Harry feels his feet hit the floor and if Snape hadn't been holding his arm tightly he would have fallen over. Looking around at his new surroundings he sees a large dark coloured house in front of him with a black tiled roof with 5 large chimneys raising high into the sky. The garden surrounding them was wild and Harry could make out a very tall wall covered in ivy around the perimeter. Snape sets off walking up a gravel pathway, hovering Harry's trunk in front of him, up to the large oak front door. Harry picks up Hedwig's cage and follows him. There is no handle on the door except a large snake motif knocker which Snape taps with his wand muttering 'Detention' which causes the large door to swing open. The hall is dark and lit by candles burning in holders along the walls and runs from the front door of the house to another door Harry assumes leads out into the back garden. On the right hand side is a large fireplace set in an alcove in the wall over which is a large black wooden beam with a snake decoration, this sits directly at the bottom of the stairs. Snape seemingly oblivious to Harry's look of disgust at more snake motifs over one of the five doors that lead off the hallway, hovers Harry's trunk in front of him and heads up the stairs.

'Follow me.' He says curtly.

Harry slowly follows Snape up the stairs glancing around him trying to take all of the decoration in. Snape leads him down a corridor that runs across the front of the house that is lit only by whatever light can be let inside by 4 very small windows. Harry suppresses a shudder at the thought that light isn't welcome in this house. Harry catches a glimpse of the front garden they apparated into and realises he cannot see beyond the wall as large trees block the view. At the end of the corridor Snape opens a door and leads Harry inside. Inside there are two fireplaces, which Snape lights, a double bed in the centre of the room and some wardrobes, the room has bigger windows then the hallway Harry is relieved to see, but the view is still of a wild garden and an imposing wall.

'You will be sleeping in here.' States Snape.

The bed linen is green and the room is white washed with oak beams running through the ceiling. Harry slowly looks at the bookshelves, which contain a few books on dark arts a few very old story books. Harry assumes this was Snapes room when he was younger.

'Bathroom is down the corridor. I will leave you to get settled. Dinner will be ready in half an hour.'

Snape goes to leave

'Where are we?' Harry asks timidly.

Snape smiles 'My home.' He enjoyed the shocked look on Harry's face as he stalks out shutting the door behind him. Harry sits down on his new bed and lies back. Never in his wild imaginings did he ever expect to find himself inside Snapes house let alone been allocated a room to sleep in.

Half an hour later, Harry makes his way back down the stairs and sees Snape sitting at a table through a door in front of him. Snape looks up.

'You got rid of the yellow fur.' This causes Harry to roll his eyes.

'Leo was tired.'

He goes in and sits down. Snape goes back to reading his copy of the Daily Prophet ignoring Harry, whilst turning a page. This gives Harry a chance to look around this room.There was another large fireplace with cabinets set in alcoves either side with potion bottles in.

Typical, thought Harry, but he is the potions master i suppose.

There was the dinning table with 10 chairs surrounding it again with snake decoration.

I'm living with the Slytherin Head of House what did I expect his decoration to be, Kittens, thought Harry.

Harry sighs causing Snape to look up from his paper.

'There is a piece in here about you. Would you like me to cut it out for your scrap book?' Snape asks acidly

'Didn't realise you cared so much.' Harry retorted. This causes Snapes lip to curl as he adds.

'I wouldn't want you to fall behind with you press releases. Or are there too many and your scrap book is already full?'

'Jealous?' From the look Snape gives Harry, he realises he was right on target and smiles. 'I'm sure if you actually did anything other then terrorise students you might actually earn that Order of Merlin you so dearly want.' Harry says referring to when in third year Snapes opportunity of getting this medal was snatched away as Harry helped Sirius to escape. Snapes expression turns dark. Luckily the door to the dinning room swings open more and a house-elf comes in, stopping when it sees Harry. Snape turns his glare from Harry to the unfortunate house-elf who cowers under it.

'This is master Harry. He will be here for a while. You will obey him.'

The house-elf nods, its ears flapping and puts the tray of food it was carrying on the table.

'Semut go get another tray for Master Harry.' The house-elf bows and leaves quickly. Snape picks up a plate off the tray already put on the table and starts eating. The house-elf soon returns and puts an identical meal in front of Harry and backs away carefully watching Harry with its large bulbous eyes.

'Thanks' Harry says. Snape sneers but doesn't comment. The house-elf looks shocked but quickly leaves.

Harry picks up his fork as he stomach grumbles remembering he hadn't eaten any proper food since he left Hogwarts a month ago. There was chicken, new potatoes and runner beans on his plate. After a few minutes of eating he looks at Snape and clears his throat. Snape looks up at him.

'Something you want Potter?'

'Why here?' Harry asks confused

'I could not stand to see the-boy-who-lived beaten up by mere muggles. Pathetic really that you could not defend yourself.' Snape comments

'You could of taken me to Grimmald Place.'

'No I could not. Dumbledore wanted to leave you with your aunt and uncle.'

'He wanted to leave me with them. Even after this.' Harry is shocked.

'Apparently it isn't safe to remove you from there.' Snape appears confused.

Harry mumbles something under his breath. Snape eyes him curiously. He can tell Harry is hiding something.

'Isn't save to leave me with them either is it?' Harry comments.

Harry pushes his food around on his plate with his fork, his appetite leaving him. Finding out that the man who Harry looked up to almost as a grandfather had wanted to leave him to his fate with his aunt and uncle made him feel sick.

'Snap out of it Potter. With the Dark Lord obviously looking for you, nowhere is safe.' Snape says angrily.

'Hogwarts is.' Harry informs him. Snape looks at Harry oddly

'Are you forgetting that you have had to battle the Dark Lord twice at Hogwarts when he managed to get past the Headmasters defences?' Snape says acidly. Harry shrugs. Snape looks at Harry, who is looking down at his plate.

'You are not telling me you'd rather stay at Hogwarts all summer then go home.' Snape asks

'Hogwarts is my home.'

Snape sneers at this.

'Home! Home! The damn place is a prison!'

'Just because you have a home to go too doesn't mean everybody ha.s' Harry points out. He stands up clenching his fist and unclenching them to try and control the fury that is now coursing through him. Why did Snape have to remind Harry that he had no real home,. No real place to have a family. 'You, with your large house in the country, your freedom to go to Grimmald Place and the ability walk around outside. You have no idea what it's like to be trapped in one place. I can now understand how Sirius felt last year.'

Snape stands up too sneering at Harry.

'My freedom comes at the price of having to defy the Dark Lord. If he ever found out…….'

Harry looks at Snapes face and watches fear flicker in his eyes before they return to their usual hard stare. Harry's anger suddenly leaves him leaving him feeling drained and raw.

'Sorry. I forgot you had to watch out for him too. I'm just so tired of having to fight to survive.' Harry starts pacing the dinning room. 'I am 15 years old I should be going to parties and worrying about girls. I shouldn't be dodging illegal curses every few months. I just want to be normal. I want a family who don't die because some maniac is trying to kill me.' Harry's voice gets louder and louder as he gets angry again. He stops pacing and turns to face Snape. 'I don't want to have to become a murderer just so the wizarding world can get rid of Voldemort!'

Snape shudders at the mention of Voldemorts name. Snape watches as Harry tries to get his breathing under control again. The candle light flickers and the fire goes out plunging them into almost darkness. Snape looks at the empty fireplace and then back at Harry clearly wondering how to handle this angry boy.

'Have you learnt no self control Potter. Occlude your mind now. I do not fancy you destroying my house to prove how angry you can get.' Snape says levelly. Trying to keep anger and fear out of his voice.

If Potter's raw emotions can cause this much power, damn it the boy could be powerful. Even more powerful then Albus, Snape thought.

Harry runs from the room and the candles light stops flickering. Snape listens to him running along the corridor upstairs and slamming his bedroom door. Snape slowly sits down and goes back to eating his dinner, thoughts running through his head.

Why does Potter seem to think that he has to kill the Dark Lord? What had Dumbledore mentioned to Potter that he had failed to mention to the order? Dumbledore was seriously missing off a few pieces of information. Snape leaned back in his chair leaving his dinner. At least I have time to get it out of Potter. Whenever he calms down enough to talk to.

Snape casually waves his wand at the fireplace and a roaring fire lights up. Another flick of his wand and the dinning room door closes. He turns his chair so he is facing the fire and quietly contemplates the flames.

Next morning Snape and Harry were again sitting at the Dinning Room table, whilst a warm breeze comes through the open windows. Snape was reading his correspondence and Harry was slowly reading his book on 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Hedwig flies in through an open window and lands on top of Harry's book startling Harry.

'Hedwig. I wondered when you would get here.' Harry strokes her feathers. Snape looks in disgust at the bird.

'Owl's are not supposed to be able to find this place.' Snape states

'She's very clever.' Harry fondly pulls out a wing and rubs her shoulder joint, which causes Hedwig to hoot loudly. Harry laughs. Hedwig sticks out her leg and pulls her wing back in. Harry unattaches a letter from the leg, Hedwig picks up a piece of bacon off Harry's plate and flies over to the back of an empty chair and proceeds to eat it.

'Naughty bird.' Harry mumbles. He flicks over the envelope and stops. The envelope is addressed to Severus Snape. 'Here this is for you'

Snape looks surprised but takes the letter off Harry. Harry watches Snapes expression turn from one of bewilderment to one of fury.

'He cannot possibly mean that. I have a life too.' He mutters angrily.

'What does it say?' Harry asks

'The Headmaster seems fit to inform me that since I abducted you from your aunt and uncle breaking the protections he set up there, it is my responsibility to keep you safe, where ever we might be, for the rest of the bloody summer! He says that Tonks is taking your place disguised as you so nobody will know what is going on. He does not want the ministry to know he has misplaced you.'

'I thought Dumbledore would know where you lived.' Harry seems confused.

'Nobody knows where this house is. Not even Lucius Malfoy.'

'Oh.'

Snape looks up from the letter and glares at Harry

'I do not like people interfering in my life. That was why when my parents died and I had my inheritance I brought this place.' Harry mentally notes that the room he is staying in is not Snapes old room however the old story books make it look. 'It is unplottable and I am the secret keeper for it. Even owls are supposed to have difficulty in finding the place.'

'Oh.' Harry glances at Hedwig. Snape follows his eyes. Then turns back and glares at Harry.

'My original intention was to take you to Grimmauld place in a few days when Dumbledore had calmed down and agreed to take you in. That's not available now. So you'll have to stay here until school starts in a months time.' Snape looks sick at the thought. Harry looks horrified.

'Here. With you!'

'I am not happy at the prospect either'

'I have to put up with you in Potions. That's bad enough.' Harry says candidly.

'I could say the same thing!' They both stare at each other. 'You can do your school work'

'Haven't had any yet. I only just chose my options.' Harry grins smugly.

'I'll set you some.' Snape smirks at Harry

'That's unfair.' Harry says pulling a face.

'When have I ever been fair Potter.' Snape sneers at Harry. Harry doesn't look amused.

'I can safely say that you have never been fair to me!' Snape stands up.

'A few rules. 1) Do not disturb me I have work to do, 2) Do not go into the bottom of the garden there's some very valuable plants down there and if your Herbology is anything like your potions you'll kill them all, 3) keep noise to the minimum I like peace and quiet, I have enough of the brats at school to put up with it during the holidays, 4) you may not under any circumstances use the floo network it requires passwords and 5) stay out of the back study and my bedroom. Severe punishment will be given for breaking these rules.'

'Fine.' Harry says standing up to match Snape 'Here's my rules. 1) I like three meals a day, 2) I do not like to be beaten up, 3) knock before you enter my bedroom and lastly no sneering or insulting me. I put up with enough of that at school. I do not need it during the holidays!'

Snape leans closer towards Harry who holds his position determined not to be intimidated.

'This is my house. I have enough with you thinking you know best in my lessons. Thank god I'll be rid of you this year.' Harry grins.

'Actually you wont be. I got an O in my Potions O.W.L.' Snapes mouth drops in disbelief and then he stand up straight and composes himself. This causes Harry to laugh.

'In that case, if you have nothing else to do you can start studying for your sixth year.' Snape sweeps from the room only to return a few seconds later holding a book out to Harry. Harry takes it hesitantly and reads the title. 'Advanced Potions by Libatius Borage'.

'What do you want me to do with this?' Harry looks bewildered.

'Read up on the potions in the medicinal section at the back. You seem to be the student most prone to ending up in the hospital wing. It's about time you helped replenish the stocks.'

'What! You want me to mix these potions.' Harry's bewilderment turns to alarm.

'Yes. I have to go to an Order meeting. Pick one and have it done by the time I get back. You will find the ingredients in the back study along with a cauldron and knives. I will be back this evening.'

'I thought you said I wasn't allowed in the back study.'

'I changed my mind.' Snape sneers

Snape picks up his cloak that was lying over the back of one of the spare chairs and goes into the hall. Harry follows him.

'These are advanced potions. I've never done anything like this before.'

'If it goes wrong you will be writing a 3 foot essay on why you went wrong.'

Snape stands before the fire and takes a handful of floo powder from a pot on a hook. He enters the fireplace.

'Enjoy your day. Grimmauld Place. Lemon Drops.'

Snape throws down the powder and disappears. Harry opens the book to the medicinal section and looks quickly over the potions.

'The shortest one will take 5 hours!' Cursing Harry opens the door to his right and finds the potions room. He slowly enters and looks around. In front of him is a large fireplace with a cauldron hanging over it with no fire lit. There are 2 large desks with knives in holders all along them and stirrers hanging on a hook next to the fireplace. The cabinet is set in the large alcove and is black. There is a large desk and chair to his left and there are bookshelves containing more potion books covering every free wall face. Harry goes over and opens the cabinet and whistles at the sight of so many ingredients in one place.

'Wow. His stores at school are nowhere near this good.'

Harry goes over and puts the book on a bookstand and opens up to a page for Burn Salve. He quickly reads over the ingredients and instructions.

'Okay. This should take 5 hours and then it has to set over night.'

He looks around at the cabinet and goes over. He fetches down the ingredients from the higher shelves and taking over all of the bottles he can carry puts them in holes in the desk to stand them up. He reads the first line again and takes some ginger out of a jar and cuts it into small square pieces using a silver knife from the selection in front of him. Once he his done cutting up the ginger he re-reads the next line of the method.

'Add ginger to break boiling water.' Harry nods and turns to the cauldron and raises his eyebrows. 'How on earth am I meant to light a fire?'

After standing in thought for a few moments he turns and leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen he sees the house-elf from last night.

'Hello.' Harry says gently.

The house-elf jumps and drops the pan it is holding. It quickly bows.

'Master Harry wanting something?' Squeaks Semut

'I need some water for a cauldron and a fire lit in the fireplace in the back study please.'

'I will bring water up to you Master Harry.' Semut whispers, clearly over awed at being asked politely to do a chore.

'Thank you.'

Harry turns and leaves returning to the study and his table. He runs a finger along the instructions.

'Once water turns pale gold add the Murdock leaves and stir 10 times anti-clockwise followed by 4 clockwise until turns deep blue. If it does it will be a miracle' Harry sighs.

The house-elf comes in carrying a large pail of water and pours it in the cauldron then lights a fire beneath it. The room is flooded with heat making Harry feel more relaxed.

'Is that all you is wanting Master Harry.' Semut asks.

'Yes, thank you.'

The house-elf bows and leaves carrying the empty pail with it. Harry places his cut ginger on the other table and pulls out a bronze knife and shreds the Murdock leaves into long thin pieces. Soon the water is boiling and Harry is beginning to sweat with the heat in the room.

'How on earth can Snape deal with this every day!' Harry asks himself. 'No wonder his hair is always so greasy!'

The sound of bubbling water turns Harry attention to his cauldron. Noticing that water bubbles are breaking the surface he adds the ginger and miraculously the water turns pale gold. Sighing with relief Harry picks up his shredded Murdock leaves and adds them to the solution.

Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Kingsley and Mundungus are sitting around the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. Snape walks in and takes a seat on the right hand side of Dumbledore.

'You're late.' Lupin states.

'I do have a life other then the Order.' Snape sneers

'Really.' Lupin asks sounding shocked.

'Imagine that Gred'

'Snivellus has a life…'

'Other then torturing..'

'Students' Fred and George laugh. Bill and Charlie smile into their cups of tea. Snape takes a cup off Molly, that she has brought over from the stove, and slowly sips it.

'We were discussing how quiet Voldemort has been lately and wondering what he is up to, Severus' Dumbledore says quietly pulling everybodies attention back to the meeting.

'Planning something he is.' Mundungus puts in.

'Thank you Mundungus.' Dumbledore says calmly

'Have you heard anything Severus?' Moody asks

'No. I haven't been summoned lately. After the fiasco in the ministry where he lost a few of the inner circle he has been keeping everything secret. Not even Bellatrix Lestrange is being told any of his plans.'

'We need to know anything you can find Severus.' Dumbledore states. Snape scowls.

'I'll try talking to Bella. But it will probably be a waste of time.'

'We need any information you can find out.' Snape nods at Dumbledore and unconsciously rubs his arm where the mark is beneath his robes.

'Shame she got away from the ministry' Moody puts in. 'Voldemort must have been pleased with her.' He adds nastily.

There is silence. Dumbledore calmly sips his tea and leans back in his chair.

'There isn't much we can do until we have some more information. We will keep up the patrols and Kingsley you need to see what the Death Eaters are doing inside the Ministry' Dumbledore waits for Kingsley to nod his head before continuing 'We also need somebody trailing Narcissa Malfoy.'

'Why?' Moody interrupts

'With Lucius in Azkaban and with Bellatrix the main ally to Voldemort she will be in a very good position to lead us to where they are hiding, or if there are any plans to free the others from Azkaban.' Everybody nods at this. Moody nods his head volunteering for the job. 'I will want daily reports Alastor.' Moody nods again. Molly Weasley stands up.

'If that's everything for tonight, I need to make sure Ron, Ginny and Hermione have finished painting the lounge.' Molly leaves the kitchen.

'Yeah. I can't wait to see the mess they have made.' Fred and George stand up smiling at each other. 'Especially with those paintbrushes we gave them earlier.' Everyone sitting at the table smiles appreciatively. Snape sneers at them and turns back to his cup of tea.

'Well we must be off. Our inventions won't make themselves Fred says as they say goodbye and leave. Moody and Shacklebolt are the next to leave stating auror reports to fill in. Mundungus quickly follows them. Charlie and Bill stand up smiling.

'We're going to see what mess the twins have made.' Bill says. The others smile at them as they leave.

'Severus I need to talk to you privately.' Dumbledore looks directly at Snape. Arthur and Lupin stand up looking between the two.

'I'll just go see if Molly has sorted out Ron and the others yet.' Arthur says quickly

'I have reading I want to do.' Lupin states both making a quick exit shutting the kitchen door behind them. Snape drinks some more tea before looking at Dumbledore.

'How is he?' Dumbledore enquires.

'I assume he is still okay. I left him attempting a potion from this years textbook.' Snape sounds uninterested.

'Severus don't push him too hard.' Dumbledore's eyes are twinkling

'If he has to live with me for the next month he is going to be using his time wisely.'

'You didn't have to take him you know.'

'I was not leaving him with those muggles. I assumed you would take him in after a few days away. I was wrong.' Snape appears baffled by this. 'He is your golden boy.' This causes Dumbledore to smile.

'Not many people know me well.'

'Albus, why does he need to be protected? Why can he just not come here? Molly seems to be dying to get her hands on him to force him to eat.' Snape is almost whining. 'He'll tear my house to pieces or blow it up first.'

'That is not wise. We cannot afford Voldemort to get his hands on him again before we have had chance to train him enough to survive. With this spy in the Order I do not know whom to trust. Harry cannot be put in more danger then his life already contains.'

'Are you saying you can trust me?' Snape seems surprised

'You have never let me down, Severus. You are the only person here I have not even considered to be the spy.' Dumbledore looks directly at Snape and he sees the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. He sighs.

'What you want me to do?'

'I want you to teach the boy.'

'What?'

'Anything. Everything. Just teach him until he can take no more. You could also start Occlumency again.' Snape raises an eyebrow but refuses to comment.

'It will not take long before he can take no more as you so wisely put it.' Snape sneers

'You underestimate Harry, Severus. He will not easily be put off. He has survived your potion lessons for 5 years already.' This causes Dumbledore to chuckle and Snape to scowl.

'He's an arrogant Gryffindor, he will not want to learn anything from me.'

'He's already learning. I suppose if he hasn't managed to get the potion right he will try again until he does. Gryffindors hate not being masters of anything.'

Snape snorts and stands up putting his empty cup in the sink where the washing up is being done.

'I'll go see if I can get any information. I will report to you soon.' Snape heads for the door.

'Send me an owl if it becomes to much trouble Severus.'

'Do you mean you'll take him away?' Snape asks interested.

'No. But I will enjoy hearing how you two are faring.' Snape looks disgusted and leaves. Dumbledore laughs at his retreating back.

Harry is sweating profusely over the hot cauldron. The solution inside is a bright green colour and is very thick. Harry snaps the book shut he is holding and looks at it.

'Well at least it looks like the book says it should.'

Harry douses the flames causing steam to rise from the ashes. He goes over to the desk and picks up some containers and vials already sorted there and using a potion scoop, takes the potion out of the cauldron and carefully puts it into the containers. Into the vials he places a funnel in before pouring in the remaining potion. Finally finishing he puts down the scoop and puts the vials in a round wooden block so they don't fall over. After putting the stoppers in the full potion containers he looks around the room at the mess. There are empty potion ingredient bottles, knives and utensils lying around. The floor is covered in stains from the cauldron and the ash from the fire has turned part of the floor black.

'He's not going to be happy. Damn I hate cleaning without magic.' Harry groans. He takes one step towards one of the desks as Snape walks in, who looks around amazed at the mess.

'This place is a mess.' Snape states simply.

'Sorry. I have just finished. If you give me an hour I'll have it cleaned.'

Snape waves his wand and the room clears up. Knives jump back into their correct holders after cleaning themselves and potion bottles left out go back to their places in the cabinets.

'Did you finish it?' Snape looks over Harry who is sweating and covered in green slime. He has a black smudge on his left cheek from ash and his glasses are half steamed up. He follows the direction of Harry's finger.

'Yes. It's there.'

Snape walks over and picks one up. He opens the lid and peers inside then taps the side of the container with his wand causing it to glow.

'Mmm. It will do.'

Harry lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and smiles. Snape puts the container back down and turns to face Harry.

'You need a shower. Go take one then meet me in the front study.' Harry nods and leaves. Snape looks back at the burn plaster in the containers and shakes his head.

'Well well Potter, who would have thought you would actually be good at this?'

Snape is sitting at the desk when Harry knocks and enters. Harry quickly takes a seat opposite Snape who is looking through a large book and making notes on a piece of paper. After a few short minutes Snape puts down his quill and leans back in his chair looking over at Harry. Harry is now wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Both of which are too large for him.

'At the Order meeting this morning Dumbledore mentioned giving you extra classes through this next month to help prepare you for fighting the Dark Lord. I am going to regret saying this but it there anything you wish to learn?'

Harry looks at Snape shocked clearly not expecting to be asked his opinion.

'Like what?'

'Pick a topic Mr Potter.' He looks at Harry as he frowns.

'I suppose I should practise Occlumency.' Snape hearing the resigned tone in Harry's voice looks at him more shrewdly.

'Dumbledore did suggest that. Would you be any better then last time?'

'I have to be. I cannot allow Voldemort to continue using me.' Harry replies and Snape nods.

'We can of course continue. But as dinner will be ready soon is there anything now you would wish to learn?' Harry smiles at him widely causing Snape to groan inwardly. Harry smiles fades and he frowns.'What is it Potter?'

'I cannot use magic outside of school. I'm not 17 yet.'

'That's not really a sticking point. I am the only person who resides at this address. They will just assume it is me.' Harry smiles returns as Snape looks disgusted with himself for giving this away.

'Okay then. I want to learn duelling.'

'You can already do that' Scoffs Snape. Harry looks disgusted

'Do you really think that basic duelling we are taught at school will help me survive in a duel with Voldemort. I need to be quicker on my feet.' Snape nods and stands up.

'Do you know enough spells to duel me?' Snape asks. Harry shrugs.

'Don't know. There's no harm in trying.'

Snape nods and leads the way into the hall with Harry jumping up to follow him. He walks close to the front door and indicates for Harry to walk to the other end of the corridor.

'This should be enough room. Just be careful how much power you put in your spells.'

'We haven't learnt power attenuation yet.'

'Potter, I've seen you use powerful spells nobody else your age can achieve.' Potter looks shocked at the compliment. Snape holds up his wand. Harry follows quickly. They bow, each never taking their eyes of their opponent. Snape sneers.

'Expelliarmus' Snape yells

'Protego' The spell is deflected off the shield Harry conjures. Harry smiles

'You'll have to do better then that Professor.'

'Inflamaria.' A string of fire shoots out of Snapes wand.

'Glacia.' A shot of ice blue shoots out of Harry's wand and the spells meet cancelling each other out. Snape raises an eyebrow clearly impressed he knows that one.

'I do not remember any Defence teacher teaching that yet.'

'Lupin and Sirius brought me some Defence books a year ago for my birthday. I've read them all' Snape smiles thinly.

'Okay. We'll step this up a bit then.' Snape slashes his wand down shouting 'Inopis Sectum'. Harry takes a step back put raises his hands his wand hooked under his thumb and both palms facing towards Snape, one hand on top of the other. The spell deflects off before Snape cancels the spell.

'Good Potter, but concentrate harder on what it is blocking. If you are not concentrating hard enough the shield will fail.' Harry nods then points at Snape saying 'Petrificus Totalus' but Snape easily blocks this.

'Come, come Potter. You can do better then that. Give me a blasting curse.' Harry nods and complies, but Snapes blocks this easily too.

'Put some power behind it. If you can.' Snape sneers the last bit. Harry yells the blasting curse and pours energy behind it, the lights in the hallway dims and a very bright red streak of light races towards Snape. He blocks it with a gong sound but has to take a couple of steps back to regain his balance. He drops his shield and looks at Harry.

'Better. My turn' Snape shouts the same spell and pours so much behind it the lights go out and the hallway is only illuminated by the red of the spell. Harry takes a step back instinctively and raises his wand.

'Protego magnia' A large pale white circle covers Harry as it expands out from his body. The spell bounces off it and hits the wall causing plaster to go flying which also bounces off the shield. Harry releases the shield as Snape slowly walks over to him, waving the lights back on, with an odd look on his face.

'How did you do that? I do not remember seeing that before.'

'Um…. Well protego is the shield charm…. And the magnia means large in Latin…. I got it from a spell we did in charms. It was just an idea.' Harry says quickly afraid he is in trouble.

'Do it again.'

Harry nods and quickly complies. The shield comes up and surrounds Harry. Snape touches it and tries to put his hand through it. His hand bounces off.

'That is very interesting. I think Potter, you have just invented a new spell. Not many wizards can do that.'

'I didn't mean to.'

Harry lowers his wand letting the shield go. Snape holds up his wand and Harry takes an automatic step backwards.

'I am not going to spell you Mr Potter. I want to try this.' Harry steps back sheepishly.

'Protego magnia' Snape casts. Nothing happens.

'You have to want it to protect you. I imagined what would happen if I didn't get it up in time for your blasting curse.' Snape nods.

'Protego magnum' Nothing happens this time either. Snape lowers his wand. Harry looks at his feet. There is a long silence. The house-elf oblivious to the large hole in the wall where the plaster is missing comes up the stairs from the kitchen and upon seeing them announces dinner.

'Good I'm starved.' Harry goes into the dinning room leaving Snape watching him with a thoughtful expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Surviving Together**

The next few days found Snape leaving early after breakfast and not returning until late in the evening for dinner, thus leaving Harry at home brewing potions. Snape said it was for all the times he had landed in the hospital wing and used up the supplies and for all the ingredients he stole from Snapes own potion cupboard at school over the last 5 years at Hogwarts. Out of sheer survival Harry was fast learning advanced potions not even on the NEWT exams. The threat of drinking his own concoctions was causing Harry to concentrate harder then he ever had before in Potions. Snape would never praise Harry, but Harry's satisfaction came from seeing Snapes surprised face every time he completed a potion correctly.

On this particular evening Harry was working on an essay Snape had set him on the correct way to brew Skelegrow. He had to write out the correct method and then make comments on why the method was so, and any improvements Harry could think of. This meant Harry was lying on the floor of the library using the light from the lit fire in the huge stone hearth as his light source, with reference books scattered around him. Snapes library was stocked full of every Potion or Dark Arts book anybody could ever want and Harry was fascinated by some of them.

Harry scanned his quill down a likely passage.

'_Many wizards think that quick break boil brewing at temperatures of above 125 Celsius is the best method, but to react ingredients together and stop them forming components that could ruin a good potion the best temperature is 134 Celsius as this limits any other components that could form and creates the desired reaction quick, efficiently and purely.'_

Harry dipped his quill in some ink and started to write this out. It was the last thing he needed to research before he re-wrote out the method with his improvements and comments before handing the final essay into Snape. Harry guessed he would be making this the following day and wanted to be prepared.

I never thought I'd enjoy doing schoolwork during the holidays, Harry thought, what would Hermione say.

Harry smiles as he imagines Hermione's voice

'Well done Harry. I knew you would understand how important your NEWTs really are.'

Rons reaction would be completely different of course.

'Are you mad mate? Do you need me to take you to see Madam Pomfrey?'

Harry laughed aloud at this almost wishing they were there. A noise of the door opening behind his makes him sit up and reach for his wand cutting off his laugh. He let his wand drop back down to the floor when Snape walks in and sits in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He doesn't bother even looking at Harry and throws another log on the fire as though it wasn't warm enough already in the room. Harry noticed as Snape sat down that he was shaking slightly and so Harry knelt up to look more closely at him.

'What's wrong.' He couldn't understand why he cared but he did. Snape had rescued him from the Dursleys, the least he could do was make sure Snape didn't regret doing that.

'Nothing.' Snape sneers at Harry, but Harry can tell he is trying to cover something up.

'Stop lying to me! Or do you want me to fetch the Veristium I know you have in the locked cabinet in the back room?'

'How do you know what's in my locked cupboard?' Snape asks astonished.

'There are long periods of time when potions just need to brew so I took the liberty of reading some of these books.' Harry indicates the walls lined with bookshelves 'Did you know there are 17 different spells to unlock doors and objects?'

'You learnt them all?' Snape seems to be impressed

'Well one of them was bound to work on the cupboard so I just went through the list.'

Snape sits and stares at Harry for a while. Harry looks at Snapes left hand and sees the ever so slight twitch. He stands up and goes over to him.

'What happened?'

'Crucio.'

Harry looks at Snape in shock. He quickly leaves for the door and disappears returning a few minutes later with some tea and chocolate on a tray. He puts it down on a small table beside Snape and pours out a cup and breaks off a piece of chocolate before handing it over.

'I suppose you think if you help me I'll let off and you won't be given any work tomorrow.'

'No.' Says Harry shaking his head 'I know what it's like to have the Crustaceous Curse used on you, and this is what always makes me feel better afterwards.'

Snape tilts his head to one side to study Harry for a moment before taking a sip of his tea and a small bite of the chocolate.

'I despise chocolate.'

'Only because it tastes so good and you hate people enjoying things.' Harry smiles down at Snape. There is a long silence. Snape continues drinking his tea and Harry sensing Snape is feeling slightly better lies back down and finishes his essay. When he has finished he rolls it up and puts it on the table next to Snape before throwing himself into the other chair opposite.

'I finished the essay and the second batch of Burn Plaster will be ready to finish brewing after dinner. It's standing to thicken up.'

Snape nods. His left hand has stopped twitching and he actually looks like some of the colour is coming back to him.

'Why the curse?' Harry asks curiously

'Results not happening fast enough. The Dark Lord has never had much patience. I was the unfortunate one who delivered the news.'

'Do you know in ancient Greece, they used to kill the messenger that brought bad news?' Snape looks at him daring him to continue.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That next time, let somebody else deliver it. Preferably Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange'

'You do not like them?' Harry snorts

'I love them.' He replies sarcastically. Snape nods. They sit in silence until the clock strikes the hour.

'Are you up to eating?' Harry asks. Snape shakes his head.

'I will have an early night.' Harry nods. Snape stands up, picking up Harry's essay and heading for the door.

'Goodnight Professor.'

Snape turns back but Harry has already started putting away the books he had been using. Slowly Snape makes his way up to his room lighting the fire inside. He waves his wand over himself turning his clothes into a long nightshirt and carefully gets into bed. He unrolls Harry's essay and lies back to read it. Semut comes in with another tray of tea and some more biscuits. Snape glares at her.

'What is this?'

'Master Potter ordered it Master.' Semut looks frightened. Snape waves a hand dismissively and Semut disappears. He absent mindingly picks up another cup of tea and sips it whilst reading. Putting it down he takes a quill off his nightstand and circles part of the method and then puts a cross next to it.

'Good Lord Potter, why cannot you use this knowledge in my classes.'

Harry assumption was correct, the next day did see him making the Skelegrow from the instructions he'd amended. Snapes crossed out part had had to be corrected first and that only left him 5 hours to finish the potion before Snape returned, when it would take at least 7 hours to successfully brew. It was causing Harry some annoyance. He had worked hard at that essay and Snape hadn't even givem him extra credit for getting it mostly correct.

He would if I had been a Slytherin, just because I'm a Gryffindor and a Potter I get harder marking, Harry thought miserably.

Slowly Harry cuts up all of the ingredients he will need. He had found in the past few days it was much easier to prepare everything first even if it did take slightly longer, but at least he wasn't rushing during the brewing stages.

'Yuck.'

He slowly cut the intestines out of 10 dead flobberworms and puts them in a small wooden bowl next to him. He then carefully stored the bodies in a jar containing a brown liquid as Snape had had him writing an essay 2 days ago about preservation of ingredients. He hadn't been too pleased when he had come home and found Harry had thrown away some remains of the beetles he had been using.

The flame in front of him was just reaching 134, shown by the spell Snape had taught Harry that created a thermometer out of his wand. Harry carefully opened the stopper on a glass vial and poured the contents into the cauldron in the hearth. It immediately hissed and started to bubble, he then added the bat wings and the solution immediately settled down and turned blue.

'No wonder this potion tastes foul. What with bat wings, flobberworm intestines and the bone powder from a dragon.'

Last time I ever drink the stuff, Harry thought.

Time slowly ticked by and finally Harry added the most important ingredient, the bone powder and cried out joyfully as it turned to the clear solution he knew it should be. He turned the heat down slowly 5 degrees at a time like his research had uncovered. This took him 30 minutes longer then it normally would, but it would make sure his potion worked, instead of poisoned him when Snape made him drink it later.

Looking at the clock Harry realised it was 2 hours later then Snape had said he would be home. This confused Harry. He was never late for dinner, which Harry realised he too had missed. Frowning he left the study and went down to the kitchen where Semut turned to him upon entering.

'Do you need something Master Harry?'

'I was wondering Semut if Professor Snape has come back yet?'

'No Mater Harry.' Semut shakes her head her ears shaking. Harry nods and goes back up to the study worried.

I wonder what is holding him up? Was he on a mission for the Order or working for Voldemort? Was he injured? No he couldn't be. He had tricked Voldemort this long, no reason for him to screw it up now and he hadn't mentioned a mission for the Order. He tended to mention about things from the meetings. Harry pushed these uncomfortable thoughts from his mind and poured out his potion into vials and cleaned up quickly never really taking his eyes away from the clock. Once finished he went out into the hallway and sat at the foot of the stairs waiting for Snapes return.

'Pass the potatoes Molly, dear.'

Mrs Weasley picked up the potatoes next to her elbow and passed them over to Mr Weasley who is sitting at the head of one end of the table. Fred and George are sitting together opposite Ron and Ginny and are telling them stories from some of the accidents people had, had whilst in their shop in Diagon Alley causing them all to laugh aloud regularly. Hermione is sitting next to Bill and talking about some of the curses he had encountered in Egypt working for Gringotts.

'Those Egyptian priests sure knew how to make a good curse. I once ended up with all my hair dropping out from entering a tomb with my left foot first.'

Charlie was talking to Moody about plans to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

'Doubt the ministry will lend us cars. Bit busy at the moment.'

McGonagall, Dumbledore and Severus were sitting at the other end of the table from Arthur discussing school business. Lupin's head drops onto his empty plate causing him to start and sit up again quickly.

'Long watch Lupin.' Arthur asks gently.

Lupin looks to his left at Arthur and nods. Looking around the table he sees everybody looking at him. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

'Yeah. Not much chance for a rest either.'

'You're working too hard.' Molly says putting a hand over Lupin's.

'I would probably think the main reason for his lack of sleep would be the fact that the full moon is in two days time.' Everybody turns and glares at Snape. Snape calmly picks up his goblet and takes a sip oblivious to everybody's glares.

'He's quite right. I always get nervous around this time.' Lupin puts in.

'You are taking your potion every night?' Dumbledore asks.

'Yes.'

'Well then no need to worry.' Dumbledore speaks with a note of finality in his voice. Everybody turns back to his or her previous conversations.

'We could get Tonks to go with them you know, disguised as Molly. That way they would have an Auror with them all the time.' Charlie says to Moody. This causes Hermione to break from her conversation to Bill and asks

'Where is Tonks. I haven't seen her for a while.'

'She's on a mission for me. It shouldn't be for more then a month.' Dumbledore replies.

'A month! On her own! With no backup! Albus I am surprised at you.' Minerva says.

'She was quite willing to undertake the task. I think she is enjoying herself.' Dumbledore smiles to himself.

'What can she possibly be doing that will take a month?' Ron enquires curiously.

'Oh a little undercover work.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in Ron's direction. Hermione frowns.

'Oh before I forget. Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger I have your school book list now that your options are in.' Dumbledore pulls out three letters from the folds of his clock and passes them down the table where Hermione quickly opens hers, where as Ginny and Ron puts there's down carelessly on the table.

'Do you know what Harry picked, Professor?' Minerva looks at Ron.

'Yes, Mr Weasley. He's doing a few more subjects then you though.' She doesn't look amused. Ron shrugs at her.

'What did you pick Ronald?'

'Defence, Magical Creatures, Charms and Transfiguration. What did you pick Hermy?'

'Potions, Arithmancy, Defence, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration.'

'Are you mad. That's 6 subjects!' Ron is outraged.

'Mr Potter is doing the same except he's doing Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy.' McGonagall informs them. Ron's mouth drops open.

'He's mad too then. 6 subjects! And he'll have quidditch as well. How will you fit it all in?'

'Hard work all year.' Hermione informs him. Ron looks disgusted.

'That reminds me Mr Weasley, here.' McGonagall hands over another letter to Ron who puts that one too down on the table.

'I think you will want to open that one.' She sounds amused. Ron picks it back up and opens it. A badge falls onto the table.

'I made Quidditch captain! I made Quidditch captain! I made Quidditch captain!' Rons voice gets louder each time he repeats his chant. There is a round of congratulations. Ron sits back down and turns the badge over in his hand and then frowns.

'Why didn't Harry get it?' McGonagall looks at Dumbledore who answers

'Harry is going to be busy this year. I have a few extra things I want to teach him. Besides you are the one who beat Minerva's giant chessboard in your first year. You are a much better strategist.' Rons ears turn red at the compliment. He pins his badge onto his robes.

'Will Harry be able to meet us in Diagon Alley to purchase his school things with us. We haven't seen him all summer Professor?' Ginny asks.

Dumbledore looks over at Ginny thoughtfully.

'If we can guarantee his safety yes. But unless I am sure there is no threat he will not be allowed from his aunt and uncles until the new term. You'll just have to wait a little longer Miss Weasley until the school train perhaps.' Ginny, Ron and Hermione do not look happy. Snape stands up causing everyone to look at him.

'I'll be off. I'll leave before this concern over Mr Potter puts me off my breakfast like it has my dinner.' Dumbledore holds up an envelope to Snape who takes it before sweeping from the room.

'I bet he's glad he's still got Harry in his potions class.' Fred grins at George.

Everybody snorts into their cup including Minerva and Dumbledore.

Harry is still sitting on the steps in the hallway. Suddenly the hall is filled with a green light from the fireplace and Snape steps out. Harry scrambles to his feet. Snape looks at him clearly surprised to see him there.

'Where have you been? You said you would be back hours ago. I've finished the skelegrow.'

'You are not my keeper Potter. I do not have to give you a time schedule.'

Snape waves a hand and the lights from the candles along the walls flare higher casting longer shadows. He unclips his cloak and makes his way for the front study to sit down but is stopped by Harry.

'Do not walk away from me!' Harry snaps angrily. Snape turns around quickly sneering.

'Listen to me Potter. This is my house. I tolerate your presence because the headmaster dumped you on me. That gives you no reason to order me around. Do you understand?'

'I thought you might have been hurt by Voldemort.'

'This hero complex of yours….' Snape doesn't get chance to finish. After hours of worrying Harry's temper gets the better of him. His green eyes flash dangerously. He grabs his wand involuntarily and points it at Snape. Snapes expression turns nasty.

'How dare you pull your wand on me!' Snape sneers. Harry looks down at his wand hand pointing out at Snape but doesn't lower it.

'For the past few days all I have done is brew potions you are supposed to be brewing this summer and write essays to stroke your ego. I have had enough.'

The lights start to flicker. Snape raises one eyebrow and says in a deadly voice.

'Watch what you are saying Potter. You are in my power here. There is no Dumbledore to come and rescue you this time. Do not anger me, you will not like the consequences.' Snape pulls out his wand and points it at Harry. The hallway goes still.

'What are you going to do Snivellus? Wipe your greasy hair on me?'

Snaps face turns red. He starts walking towards Harry raising his wand as he goes

'Never call me that! Leviacorpus' Harry quickly raises a block and deflects it. Harry throws a flame spell at Snape who easily blocks it with a cooling charm causing ice to hit the floor. Without thinking Snape yells a disarming charm followed straight away by a blasting curse. Harry's wand is thrown behind him and he stares at the blinding red flare of the blasting curse. Panicking he raises his hands in front of him to try and block the spell. To his great surprise the red flare stops and hovers just inches from his hand. Snape cancels the spell quickly. Harry drops his hands and looks in horror at Snape who is standing silently.

'W..W…What happened?' Harry stutters

Snape looks at Harry oddly.

'You threw up a block without a wand.'

'That's impossible. Isn't it?' Harry looks at Snape his eyes seeking reassurance. Snape walks over to Harry slowly talking gently.

'No it's not impossible. It means your magic has developed sufficiently for you to ignore your wand.' Snape reaches Harry and puts a hand on his shoulder.

'But…But only older wizards can do that. I've never heard of somebody my age doing it before.'

'Potter, most wizards your age do not have to fight a Dark Wizard to survive every year at school. Your magic has developed quickly due to the pressure you have been under.'

'So what does that mean?' Harry asks anxiously

'It means you are going to have to learn to control this. Most wizards if they ever learn this, pick it up over decades of life. You are picking it up through sheer survival.'

'Can you do it?' Snape nods.

'Dumbledore can too. As can the Dark Lord. Others can do simple spells, but very few can block or do the more powerful charms.' Harry nods. 'It simply means you are going to be quite a powerful wizard when you grow older.' Harry looks horrified at the thought. 'Don't you want to be a powerful wizard Potter?'

'No. Power corrupts.' Snape smiles. Harry looks up at him frowning. 'This isn't funny you know. It's something else the press will have a field day with.'

'They do not need to know.' Snape says logically.

'But if I use it at school…' He trails off clearly horrified at the thought.

'Then you will have to learn to control it quickly. And also remember which hand your wand is in. This is something I can help you with in the next few weeks.' Harry nods.

'I'm sorry about loosing my temper.' Harry looks up at Snape again and smiles faintly. 'I was worried that's all.' Harry rubs his hand through the back of his hair clearly embarrassed by what he has just said.

'I apologise for loosing my temper.' Snape stops and swallows 'I would of hated to face Dumbledore had that curse hit you.' Harry grins amused.

'Dumbledore? It's Madam Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley you have to worry about.' Snape shudders at the thought causing Harry to laugh. Snape takes his hand off Harry's shoulder and walks back over to his cloak pulling out the envelope Dumbledore gave him earlier.

'I assume this is your book list.' Harry takes it off him eagerly and opens it.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Thank you for making your choices for your NEWTs. For the upcoming year you will need the following:_

_1 Black Wizard Hat_

_2 sets of Black Everyday Wizard Robes for weekends_

_(If you wish to bring any other colour everyday robes you may)_

_Advanced Potions by Libatius Barage_

_Herbology for the Specialist by Lilly Pond_

_Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Very Hard Defensive Spells by Blast N. Curse_

_Transfiguration: Advanced Level by Gary Change_

_Complex Charms by Charles Christingdon_

_Creatures Great and Small by Dragon S. Kin_

_Etiquette For the Modern Witch or Wizard by Grace N. Poise _

_We look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

_Best Wishes_

_Professor McGonagall_

'That's a lot of books. Not to mention the extras most people end up buying.' Harry says.

'I'll teach you a charm to make your books smaller and lighter tomorrow.' Snape informs him. Harry nods

Snape carries his cloak into the front study and Harry follows him and starts a quick search on the shelves to see if they're any books that match his list. Snape carefully watches him.

'I had better go check your skelegrow.' Harry doesn't even look up from his search as Snape leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Extracurricular Lessons**

Snape and Harry are standing in the centre of the lounge with the old oak furniture pushed to the sides of the room. Each is holding a long sword pointed at each other.

'You do know this is a muggle thing.' Harry teases.

'Yes. My father was a muggle and he taught me. I found it was extremely useful. I realised my duelling skills with a wand improved once I had conquered this Defensive Art. The footwork and reaction times are the same.'

'I never knew you were a half-blood. Does Voldemort know this?' Snape sneers

'Yes. The Dark Lord knows everything.'

'Really. I can think of a few things he doesn't know.' Harry smiles. Snape throws him a disgusted look and turns back to the lesson.

'Today wehave beencontinuing with the basic moves. You are progressing well.'

'That would be due to the fact we are fencing for 3 hours a day and duelling with wands for another hour. I also have wand less magic lessons joined with Occulemency for 2 hours and the rest of the day I spend writing essays whilst you make potions.'

'Yes my ego requires it.' Harry sticks his tongue out at him in a very childish manner. Snape sneers at him

'Put that away Mr Potter. I do not wish to see it again.' Harry grins as Snape continues. 'These lessons are all good practise for when school starts. You are going to be very busy this year. Dumbledore wishes to have you for a few lessons each week on top of the Occlumency I will be teaching you.' This morsel of information raises Harry's interest.

'I wonder what he wants to teach me?' Snape takes full advantage of Harry's distraction and lunges at Harry, causing Harry to use a simple parray and pushes Snapes sword to the side. They are both sweating from exertion of hours of exercise.

'Maybe how to deflate your head so it doesn't get stuck in the doorways at Hogwarts!' Snape lunges at Harry again and Harry moves to the side to escape being stabbed. As Snape returns to his starting position he continues speaking 'I have talked to Dumbledore about your going to Diagon Alley. You are meeting Tonks in two days time in the morning, she is going to transform herself and spend the day with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in Diagon Alley. You will be listening in and helping Tonks pull this off.' Harry lunges at Snape and Snape knocks the sword out of his hand and plants his sword on Harry's chest. 'Watch you don't over reach. Dumbledore likes the idea of having another you running around. I find the thought sickening actually.'

'Maybe I could use this for when I have detention when I don't want to go.'

'Perhaps. But you'd have to persuade Ms Tonks to take your place. I do not think you could get her to replace you cleaning without the use of magic.' Harry pulls a face at the truth of this.

'Why can't I go to Diagon Alley myself and Tonks just comes along for backup? I doubt the Death Eaters will try anything in Diagon Alley.'

Snape drops his sword from Harry's chest and walks over and places his sword in a case lying on a table at the side of the room. Harry too follows over and places his sword away. Snape banishes the case with the flick of his wand.

'A short rest and then lunch. You can start your subject essays whilst I finish the last potion for the school stores.'

'Can you believe McGonagall is making us write a 3 foot essay on, 'The Full Transfiguration of Inanimate Objects into Live Animals?' This makes Snape look closely at Harry.

'I haven't set you yours for Potions, have I?'

'Yes it was on my homework list that came the other day. Although I need my books to do my other essays, with all your books here I finished yours yesterday morning. Do you want to mark it now?' Harry asks slyly.

'I never said yours was the same as on the list, Potter.' Snape smiles thinly at the look of shock on Harry's face.

'So unfair! I've been writing essays all holiday for you.' Snape waves his hand absent mindingly at Harry.

'What's the common ingredient used in Truth Serum, Total Dreams and Veristium?'

'Veritasium Pulvis.' Harry replies witout pausing.

'What 5 potions use Boomslang?'

'Dark Night, Draught of Darkness, Polyjuice Potion, Transfiguraria and… Elixir Commutare is made using a base of Transfiguraria.'

'How long does it take to brew Burn Plaster?'

'It's supposed to take 5 hours according to "Advanced Potions" but in "Medicinal Potions for the Medicine Cabinet" it can take only 3 hours 45 minutes if you add the Powdered Root of Asphodel immediately after the potion turns a green colour, as it saves 30 minutes of waiting for the potion to turn the intermediate colour of pale yellow and a further 45 minutes of setting time after the final ingredient is added. Although if you look in "Potions for Serious Maladies" then the potion takes 7 hours as you are supposed to wait 2 hours instead of 30 minutes before adding the final ingredient.' Harry reels out beginning to sound like Hermione.

Snape stands and crosses his arms. Harry just looks at him.

'Now what was the title of the summer homework?' Snape enquires.

'Explain, giving examples of 3 potions, why Boomslang is used in potions, stating why this is reactive in each case and how this affects the length of the intermediate stages.' Harry pauses and rethinks their past conversation. 'Oh'

Snape raises an eyebrow.

'So. Your summer homework essay title is "Compare, contrast and suggest improvements on all 10 potions using lacewig wings. Including which ingredient the lacewig wings are most reactive with and explain why this is the case in each potion" I want it in first lesson back in term.' Harry's mouth drops open. Snape smiles viciously. 'Have fun' Snape says before leaving the room with Harry staring after him.

The following morning Harry pops his head into Snapes potion lab. Snape is cutting up some ingredients and has his back to Harry. The silver stirrer in the cauldron is moving by itself and a very small flame beneath the cauldron is gently causing the potion to simmer with a silver haze coming from the inside.

'You left a message with Semut saying you wanted to speak with me.' Harry does not sound amused by being summoned via a house elf. Snape ignores him and merely changes knives to continue cutting. 'What did you want? I do have 5 essays left to complete.' Harry's temper begins to fray coming out in his words. 'And only a short amount of time before I go back to school.' There is silence for a long moment in which Harry clenches and unclenches his hands. Putting into practise some of the relaxing techniques Snape finally taught him in Occlumency he finally gets his temper under control. Immediately after Snape turns a round and faces him.

'I thought you had a total of 6 essays to do? One for each subject.'

'I couldn't sleep last night so I finished my Defence essay. Your library contains enough books on the subject and I am guessing by the top shelf I can get my Herbologyessayfinished too before Tonks gets my other text books from Diagon Alley tomorrow.'

'You haven't started your Potions essay yet then?' Harry's jaw clenches tightly. Snape raises one eyebrow in response

'No.' Harry snaps.

Snape nods and then turns back to his ingredients, which he adds to the cauldron blanking Harry. Harry fells his temper again rising but pulls it back under control and finally lets it go. Harry questions Snape again.

'Why did you want to see me?' He asks wearily.

Snape waves his wand and the stirrer stops mixing the potion and another wave turns the heat off. Snape then slowly turns to Harry.

'I figured it was time to show you the garden.'

'I've been out there. Nothing but shrubs and snakes.' Harry says dismissively

'Making friends, Potter?' Snape sneers

'Yes.' Harry smiles mischievously back at him. Snape shakes his head in bewilderment.

'Most Slytherins would give anything to talk to snakes and you don't seem to care about your gift.'

'My gift, as you call it, came from Voldemort and I am not happy that people regard me with suspicion merely because I survived a curse meant to kill me.' Harry says dryly.

'The Dark Lordgave it to you?' Snape looks confused

'Yes. Dumbledore said that the night Voldemort disappeared he transferred some of his powers to me. Including all his distasteful abilities like talking to snakes, being able to seethrough his eyesand feel his feelings. I would give them to you but it seems I am permanently stuck with them!'

Snape stands there looking at Harry as though trying to decide whether to believe him or not before waving his wand to clean up the remaining ingredients and sweeping past Harry and out the back door. Looking back he sees Harry has followed him and leads the way down the garden to a wall at the bottom, here he touches a small face on a round gold disc hidden beneath some ivy and the wall wriggles before a wooden door appears. Harry gasps in surprise.

'Cool.' Harry exclaims.

As Snape leads the way through Harry looks around and sees that this part of the garden is not running wild but kept neat in rows of plants used for potions. He can see a greenhouse at the bottom where the leaves are moving and shuffling.

'Mandrakes?' Harry asks and Snape just nods in reply. He stops just inside the door and it shuts behind them turning back into a wall.

'I thought it was time you helped me harvest some delicate ingredients. I need to finish my stocks tomorrow whilst you are absent, but I do not see why you cannot help today in your free time.'

'Okay. What do you need help with?'

'I do not need help. You need to learn. Herbology this year is going to be dangerous and you might as well start now as I have the same plants you will be growing this year.'

'Oh.'

'Put on those glasses.' Snape says pointing at a pair of goggles hanging on the handle of a shovel. Harry grabs them and puts on the goggles over his own glasses. The goggles are so scratched and marked that he takes them off again.

'I cannot see a thing with them on. My glasses should give my eyes enough protection.' Snape just shrugs.

'Do not ask for any antidote then later when you are poisoned.' Snape turns away. 'We are going to be getting pollen of the Veriatasium plant'

'They're poisonous. Well the pollen is if it gets into your skin. The plant has a nasty habit of spraying it at you whne it feels threatened.' Harry says remembering a book he read a few days ago.

'Your reading these past few weeks is paying off. Finally.'

Harry rolls his eyes. Snape leads him over to a large plant with 3 large yellow flowers on top of long stems protruding from the same base. The stems are covered in leaves.

'Now. To get the pollen off this plant with out it spraying you with pollen is actually very easy. It just looks difficult.'

Snape takes a step closer and the flower head closest to him bends over threateningly. Snape ignores it and steps closer. He reaches out a hand and touches the stem just above the last leaves closest to the flower head. The plant shudders and then seems to curl around Snapes hand like a cat having its ears stroked.

'One of the most poisonous plants in the world and it loves being tickled.' Snape looks disgusted as though the plant has let him down. Harry smiles.

'Brilliant. How do you collect the pollen?'

Snape pulls out his wand and holds it up so Harry can see it.

'Bruscum.' Snapes wand tip turns into a small soft brush. 'You have to imagine what sort of brush you wish for. You can have hard bristles or wool. Up to the creator.'

Snape lowers his wand and gently runs the brush tip along the yellow centre catching the pollen. When his wand tip is coated he pulls away stopping stroking the plant and steps back. The plant flowers stand up straight again. Snape pulls out a large bottle from his pocket and places the tip of his wand inside.

'Reverso.' The brush tip drops off the wand and lands inside the jar. Snape corks it. 'Your turn.'

Snape steps aside and lets Harry take his place. Harry steps forward and the closest flower turns to him. Harry pauses.

'Do not pause. Any sudden movements will cause the plant to react.'

Harry nods and steps forward again. He reaches out his hand and slowly touches the plant where Snape had and begins to tickle the stem. The plant curls itself around gripping Harry's hand. Harry slowly removes his wand from his pocket and looks at it. Imagining hard the same brush Snape just produced he says 'Bruscum' There sitting on the tip of his wand is an identical brush to Snapes. He then runs it along the flowers centre catching the pollen on it and steps back. Snape opens the jar and Harry drops the brush tip into it. Harry breathes out deeply.

'That wasn't so hard was it Potter?' Harry glares at him.

'You forgot to mention that the plant grips on your hand very tightly. I was a little shocked at first and worried it wouldn't let it go.'

'I find experience the best teacher.'

Harry scowls. Snape hands him a pair of Dragon skin earmuffs.

'We have mandrakes to uproot and cut up. Have you ever cut up an adult mandrake plant?'

'No.' Harry says warily.

'You will have by the end of today. Follow me.'

Harry was quite positive by the end of the day that if he never saw another Mandrake plant as long as he lived it would be too soon. Pulling up the plants was no problem; Harry couldn't hear their cries. They had then taken them to Snapes potion lab and dropped them into a pot of boiling water. Watching the plants trying to jump out and finally sink to the bottom tore at Harry's heart. Snape didn't seem affected by it.

'Potter. They are not real. They do not feel pain. They are simply plants that have taken on the human qualities of the magical beings around them.' Snape says impatiently.

'Are you sure they don't feel pain? They really wanted to get out of the boiling water.'

'It could have been cold and they would of tried to crawl out.' Harry nods still feeling sick. 'You will be doing this again in Potions this term. Get used to it. If it helps read the chapters in the books on them.'

'Okay.' Harry drops into a chair behind the desk in the lab. He looks out the window and sees that it is dark outside. At that moment Semut comes in.

'Dinner is served Masters.'

They both follow into the dinning room and sit down. They have sausage, mash potato and peas. Harry slowly eats his dinner his mind still on the plants from today. Distracting himself Harry looks up from his plate and addresses Snape.

'Professor, where will I be meeting Tonks in the morning and what will be happening exactly tomorrow? You haven't mentioned it.'

'I will take you to a meeting point chosen by Dumbledore. We will apparate there.'

'I haven't learnt to apparate yet.'

'I am aware of the Potter. You will be doing side along apparation with me. Tonks and Dumbledore will be waiting for us. Then Dumbledore will stay with you and protect you as you watch Tonks during the day through a crystal ball.' Harry looks disgusted. Snape nods. 'Not the best method, but it is useful as long as you are not looking into the future.' He sneers 'Dumbledore has a way of you communicating directly to Tonks so nobody else will hear so you can direct her what to say and how to act.'

'Sounds okay. When will we be going?'

'Early in the morning. If you can get up.' Snape says it doubtfully.

'I've been managing here all right. You get me up at 7 so I can practise Occlumency.'

'What a waste of time that usually is.' Snape sneers

'I'm trying my best. It doesn't help you've started to surprise me during the day.'

'The answer to that Potter is to always have a mental block up.' Harry nods grimly. There is silence for a while, whilst Snape eats and Harry plays with his food. Snape sighs audibly and catches Harry's attention. 'If you're not going to eat anything, go do some of your homework. You can have food later if you get hungry.'

Harry nods and leaves. Snape eats staring at the seat where Harry was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Diagon Alley**

Early next morning Snape wakes Harry up by pouring freezing water over his head. Harry sits up sharply and looks around.

'Whu…….'

'Get up. We have to leave in half an hour.'

Harry nods and hears Snape leave the room. Reaching over Harry picks up and slips on his glasses before taking his wand and casting a quick drying charm on his face. He drags himself out of bed and stumbles over a pile of books he left next to his slippers. Cursing he walks over to his wardrobe and pulls it opens. He drags on a pair of jeans and an overlarge t-shirt. He puts on a house robe Hermione made him buy last summer to wear around Grimmauld Place and then fumbles around the bottom of the wardrobe for a pair of trainers. He grabs the first pair he sees and steps back once again tripping over his books and falling backwards hitting his head on the edge of the bed, before crashing to the floor. Hedwig and Leo look over at him from their corner of the room.

'Ow.' Harry sits up and rubs his head as Snape appears in the doorway hooking an outdoor robe around his neck and fastening it with a snake clasp.

'Ever thought of keeping your room tidy? That way you might not break something else before you get back to school.'

Harry pulls on his trainers and stands up. He rubs the back of his head ruffling up his hair up some more.

'Please do not touch your hair. Do you know how many girls in school follow that movement?' Snape does not sound amused by this action of the students, rather he finds it tedious and beneath him.

'What movement?'

'Messing up your hair at the back. Your father used to do the same thing, to try and make your mother fall in love with him.'

'Worked though didn't it.'

Harry smiles at Snape. Snape huffs in annoyance and turns to leave.

'Hurry up. Or we'll be late.'

Harry gathers up his books and throws them on his bed. He picks up Leo from his soft cage and rushes from the room sliding on the runner along the hallway and having to grab the table in the corner to stop himself from falling over again. Leo squeaks and scrabbles up Harry's arm and sits on his head.

'Please try not to damage my property.' Harry looks up at Snape glaring at him

'Sorry.' Harry picks Leo off his hair and carries him in his arms.

Snape goes downstairs and goes out the front door and Harry's rushes to follow him. Snape is standing in the middle of the front garden waiting impatiently for Harry.

'Take hold of my arm.' Snape holds out his arm and Harry grips it. Next moment Harry feels as though he is going through a tube. His vision begins to swim so he closes his eyes. His feet land on the ground and his knees buckle. Snape grabs his cloak and rights him. When Harry opens his eyes he sees Dumbledore and a pink haired Tonks standing in the middle of a clearing in a wood.

'Wotcha Harry.' Tonks says as she hugs Harry. She steps back and admires him. 'If you were any older I'd date you myself. When did you decide to grow taller?'

Harry blushes causing Tonks to laugh. He looks over at Dumbledore and notices his eyes twinkling.

'Harry. It's good to see you.' Harry smiles and then remembers why he had to live at Snapes and stops smiling. Dumbledore notices and he looks sad.

'I'm sorry Harry.'

'You left me there.' Harry says quietly.

'We can discuss this later Potter.' Snape interjects. 'Tonks has to get to Diagon Alley in a few minutes.'

Tonks looks at Harry. A moment later Harry is looking at a mirror image of himself. He looks Tonks up and down.

'I am not that tall!' Harry rubs the back of his hair messing it up. Tonks copies the movement. Snape groans.

'There are only so many mannerisms you need to copy Ms Tonks.'

Dumbledore chuckles.

'Keep that one. Now Harry give Tonks your cloak.'

Harry removes his cloak and passes it over. Tonks fastens it around her neck. Harry goes over and adjusts it so it is partly over her shoulder and he passes her his wand.

'Hermione and Ron know what it looks like as I carry it with me everywhere. They'd be surprised if I didn't bring it.' Tonks nods and pockets it. 'Here.' Harry hands Leo to Tonks. She holds it and looks at Harry.

'Why do I need this?'

'Hagrid got it me for my birthday. I'll be carrying it around a lot this year. So they might as well get used to it.' Tonks nods and hugs it. She smiles at Harry as it squeaks.

'What's it called?'

'Leo. My star sign.' Tonks nods.

'Off you go then Tonks. Remember what I said.' Tonks nods at Dumbledore and disapparates.

'I have things to be doing. Do not get into trouble Potter.' Snape chastises.

'No sir.'

Snape nods and disapparates. Dumbledore looks at Harry and smiles.

'Let's go watch Tonks having fun.'

Dumbledore conjures a pair of chairs and a table out of thin air and then a crystal ball on top of the table. They sit down in the sun and look into the ball. Tonks is greeting Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The girls are all over Leo patting and stroking it before Ginny just steals it causing Tonks to chase after her to retrieve it. Harry smiles wistfully.

'You'll see them soon Harry.' Dumbledore says.

'Not soon enough.' Harry feels very sad that he cannot be at that moment walking into Diagon Alley with all the fascinating Wizarding shops.

'Come on Harry. I want to look at the new broom they have in.' Ron says as he drags Harry over to the Quidditch shop and they peer into the window. Ron groans.

'I really want this.'

In front of them is the new Nimbus 2002.

'From 1 to 75 in 4 seconds, built in anti-jinx and handling matching the firebolt.'

'Not as good as the Firebolt though.' Tonks retorts.

'I know. Mum could never afford one of those but this is less expensive and with the twins earning money from thier shop we're better off now then before.'

'Ask for it for Christmas.'

'There you two are.' Hermione brings them out of there reverie and they swing round to her. Ginny is standing next to her looking amused.

'You are supposed to be buying new robes.'

'Ummm….' Ron starts but quails under Hermione's gaze.

'Yes?'

'_Diffuse the situation Tonks. She's about to explode.' Harry says in her ear._

'We'll go on our way then.' Tonks grabs Ron's arm and drags Ron towards Madam Malkins, all the while hearing Harry's sigh of relief. They enter the shop and the bell rings. Madam Malkin comes over.

'Mr Potter, how wonderful to see you.'

'Hi, I need some new robes for school and a few for casual wear now that I'm studying for my NEWTs. Also some new dress robes my others are too short for me now.'

'You are buying a lot today.' She teases. Tonks just smiles at her.

'_What you playing at? I hate clothes.'_

Tonks looks over some of the racks and pulls out a pale blue robe.

'_No please not the blue. Please anything but blue. Or pink.'_

Tonks puts back the pale blue robe and strives to keep her face neutral as she stands on the block whilst she gets measured. Madam Malkin removes the Puffskien that has attached itself to Tonks' robes and places it on a chair. It sits and watches Tonks.

'Any ideas for colours?' Madam Malkin asks as she measures the inside of Tonks' arm.

'_Green or Black. Don't you dare pick anything else or I'll blast you into oblivion.'_

'Green or black. I don't know perhaps dark blue?'

'_No'_

'Okay, Mr Potter, wait just one moment.'

Madam Malkin disappears into the back. Ron stands up on the block next to Tonks and is measured by an assistant. Ron turns to Tonks, as they are the only two customers actually in the shop.

'The twins brought me my dress robes thankfully, they're black with no lacing like the last ones, but I do need a few robes for daywear too. Mum has given me a list of things to buy. She knows I hate buying clothes.'

'_Me too'. Harry grumbles in Tonks' ear._

'Professor Dumbledore has tightened the rules this year at Hogwarts.'

'Really. What's he done?' Tonks asks innocently. She already knows from Order meetings. The witch measuring Rons robes finishes and too disappears into the back. Tonks and Ron both step down off their platforms and roam around looking at the robes on view.

'No going outside after dark, all students must be in their towers by 9pm every night. The library will be closing at 8:30 for years 1 to 5, and it's open to NEWTs students if they are in pairs until 9:30.' Ron holds up a bright yellow pair of robes and shows them to Tonks grinning 'Something Lockhart would wear' Tonks laughs. Ron continues 'You can only stay out later then 9pm if you are leaving the library and going back to your dorms or you have permission from your head of house and again you have to be in pairs. Also all students in years 6 and 7 must wear Day Robes at all times including weekends.'

'Why the Day Robes?'

'Every witch or wizard is supposed to wear them. So they're getting us used to it'

'_Yuck. Robes all day!'_

'But my favourite is that all homework given in by NEWT students must be marked and handed back the following day.'

'_That could come in useful'_

Tonks grins. She can hear Harry celebrating as Madam Malkin and her assistant arrive back carrying armfuls of robes.

'How are these dear?' Tonks looks at them and nods. Madam Malkin rings them up on her till. 'That is 47galleons please.'

'_No. I never spend that much on clothes. You're mad. That's the last time any women buys clothes for me.'_

Tonks smiles at Madam Malkin as she hands over the bag with his clothes in. Ron comes over and pays 15 galleons for his robes too. They leave the shop and are met by Hermione and Ginny who are holding out ice creams to them. As they go to walk off Madam Malkin comes rushing out.

'Mr Potter you left your Puffskien behind.' Tonks flushes and takes the pet back which climbs up and sits under her chin. Hermione rolls her eyes.

'We thought you deserved a treat.' Hermione says.

'Yeah cause going clothes shopping is such a problem.' Ginny rolls her eyes and hands Ron his ice cream as she speaks. Hermione hands Harry his.

'We picked up your textbooks for you two. But we still need to get parchment and quills.'

'_No Tonks you don't. You got a never out pad from Bill and Charlie and a never out quill from Mr and Mrs Weasley'_

'I don't have to this year. Bill and Charlie gave me a never-out-pad for my birthday and Mr and Mrs Weasley gave me a never out quill.' Tonks recites.

'Okay. Well we all still need to get them.' Hermione insists.

'What about our potion ingredients?' Tonks asked.

'_Wrong. I never initiate buying school things. It's a Hermione thing to do.'_

Hermione looks at Tonks strangely. Tonks shrugs innocently.

'Look, I'm not giving Snape the pleasure of docking more house points from Gryffindor then necessary.' Tonks puts in quickly covering up her mistake. Ginny and Ron look oblivious to what Harry is mentioning but Hermione still isn't happy.

'It's good to know you are taking your NEWTs seriously Harry.' Hermione says.

Ron snorts. After a death glare from Hermione he goes back to his ice cream. They stop walking as they pass Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

'Wow.' Tonks says as she stops dead.

The 3W sign outside is flashing red and gold. There is a large advert in the window

_Boring Potions lessons?_

_Falling asleep in Divination and need a break?_

_Come in and try our new skiving snackboxes_

_Each custom made_

'Brilliant.' They all make their way inside after finishing their ice creams.

'Harry.' Fred and George come rushing over and drag Harry away from the others.

'What do you think?'

'It's fantastic.' Tonks looks around stunned.

'All thanks to you mate.'

'_I gave them the Triwizard winnings.'_

'Glad you put the money to good use.'

'Mum wasn't too pleased though and wanted to know where we got the money from. I think she thought we had stolen it.'

'What did you tell her?'

'We told her you gave us the money.' Tonks blanches as she hears Harry in her ear demanding Dumbledore to let him go and find Voldemort for a quick death before Mrs Weasley catches up with him. The twins laugh at Tonks pale face.

'Don't worry.'

'She won't be coming for you.'

'We checked.' This causes Tonks to laughs along with them and hears Harry sigh in relief in her ear.

'Harry pick what you want. Just tell us what you take.' Fred says.

'You don't pay here.' The twins pat Harry's back and wander off to check on Ron. Tonks looks around the shelves.

'_I need some skiving snackboxes and some canary creams. Also get me a few fake wands. And neither of you will remember this.' Indicating Dumbledore and Tonks._

Tonks sighs and goes over to the sweet section and looks for the canary creams. She notices a few other sweets she likes the look of and bags them too.

'_Ton Tongue Toffee. They're really cool.'_

Tonks nods absentmindingly and picks up some other things.

'Might as well treat myself. I'm not paying.'

'_I'm not made of money you know.'_

Tonks smiles and goes over to the counter. Fred is there waiting. He picks up her selection.

'Good choice Harry.'

'I also need a box of skiving snackboxes and a couple of really good fake wands.'

'I have just the thing.' Fred smiles mischievously and disappears into the back. He returns with a bag of stuff.

'Just don't let anybody see these. I think half of this stuff is banned by the Ministry.'

'_Oh no. What's he giving me?'_

'I'll keep quiet. In my best interest too.' Tonks winks at Fred and Fred smiles. He packs all of her stuff in a large bag and Tonks takes it

'Thanks.' She makes her way over to Ron and Hermione who are arguing over which colour sweets Ron should get.

'The red are best…'

'Trust me Hermy, blue are best.'

'_Don't call her Hermy whatever you do. She'll blast you into next week'_

'You two nearly done? I could do with lunch.' Tonks interrupts their arguing.

'Ronald is just going to pay for the sweets.'

Ron mumbles something which sounds like bossy females and heads off to the till and Fred. Hermione looks at Tonks. She tips her head to one side.

'Are you going to tell me why you're impersonating Harry or not?

'_I knew she would figure it out.' _Tonks ruffles her hair at the back.

'You can drop his mannerisms. I assume it's you Tonks or the others would be drinking Polyjuice potion every hour.'

'_To smart for her own good she is. Dumbledore says just tell her'_

'Okay. I am Tonks'

'Where's Harry?'

'I never got that information. I just had to take his place for the rest of the summer.'

'I bet his aunt and uncle are pleased.' Hermione grins.

'How did you know I wasn't Harry?' Tonks inquires.

'The look in your eyes.' Tonks looks confused so Hermione clarifies. 'Harry's eyes look haunted, like he has seen and experienced to many things that nobody should ever see or experience. Your eyes contain laughter and a vague peace. Also that mistake when you mentioned going to get Potion ingredients. I practically have to force Ron and Harry into the apothecaries every year.' Tonks stares at Hermione.

'_She's right as usual.'_ Tonks smiles.

'Harry says you're right as usual.' Hermione looks startled and then smiles.

'Can he hear us?' She looks around her obviously expecting to see Harry jump out.

'Yes. I have an open communication line with him. He can hear you, but only I can hear him. That way he can keep me posted on things you might be discussing. It keeps up this charade better.'

'Interesting. What magic is it?'

'_Trust her to ask that. Tell her Harry says stop being nosy and she can look it up in the library when we get back to school.'_

'Harry says, stop being nosy and you can look it up in the library when you get back to school.' Tonks smiles and Hermione starts laughing setting Tonks off.

'What's so funny?' Ron says as he returns.

'Nothing.' Tonks jumps in. Ron rolls his eyes at them.

'I think Harry mentioned something about lunch?' Ron says as he stomach grumbles. Hermione rolls her eyes and takes Ron's arm

'Yes, we are going now.'

'_Did something happen with those two?' Harry asks Tonks thoughtfully_

'Is there something you're not telling me?' Ron and Hermione both blush.

'_I knew it. When?'_

'When?'

'A week ago. We would of told you it's just that with you stuck at the Dursleys we didn't want to make you feel more left out.' Ron admits.

'_Tell them it's okay.'_

'I'm happy for you two.' Hermione and Ron blush again. Tonks hits Ron's shoulder and pushes them towards the exit.

'We can talk over lunch. I am hungry too.' Tonks says to get them moving. Hermione rolls her eyes.

Harry and Dumbledore are watching the crystal ball whilst eating sandwiches and drinking pumpkin juice conjured by Dumbledore.

'You hardly seem surprised about Ron and Hermione?' Dumbledore says.

'They remind me of Mr and Mrs Weasley.' This causes Dumbledore to chuckle.

'Yes. I can understand that. Molly does tend to keep Arthur from becoming too obsessed with muggles.'

'Hermione's the same with Ron. Except she stops him from going over the top about Quidditch.' Harry sits back thoughtfully 'Who got made Quidditch Captain this year, sir?'

'Mr Weasley.' Harry nods. Dumbledore looks at Harry thoughtfully

'Did you want it Harry?' Harry frowns as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

'Truthfully I don't know. It would have been nice but on top of all my classes and Occlumency lessons not to mention whatever you are going to be teaching me I do not think I will have the time.' Harry looks at Dumbledore 'What are you going to be teaching me, sir.' Dumbledore finishes his sandwich and conjures a bowl of lemon drops. He takes one and sits back sucking it. Harry finishes his sandwich and downs his pumpkin juice. 'Sorry. If you don't want to tell me yet you don't have to. I can wait until term starts.' Dumbledore holds up his hand to stop Harry from going any further

'It's okay Harry. Severus informed me that not only can you make up new spells on the spur of the moment you can do wandless magic.' Harry not expecting this blushes and rubs the back of his hair. 'I am not having a go Harry. Quite the opposite. You see, they require enormous amounts of raw magic and emotional control to do effectively.' Harry looks up confused

'So that's why when I'm angry my spells get more powerful?'

'Yes. But they also become erratic. Have you ever noticed that a spell has missed its target or done something you never expected?'

'Yeah. Occasionally I've been off target.' Harry admits

'Now, with the proper control you can still have the same power behind the spells plus you will be able to control them.'

'But wont that mean I'll have to be angry every time I do wandless magic?' Harry asks confused.

'No. Harry anger is a very powerful emotion it is the primary emotion that Voldemort uses, but love is also very powerful. Do you remember the prophecy?' Harry just nods 'It said you will have power the Dark Lord knows not.'

'So my power is love. That's it?'

'Yes, Harry. Love is extremely powerful. If you can control this emotion and use this only in your spells, then they will be stronger then Voldemorts spells. Anger needs to be sustained whilst love is always there.'

Harry sits back in his chair and picks up a lemon drop.

'So that's why you wanted Snape….'

'Professor Snape, Harry.' Harry ignores this and continues.

'…to continue teaching me Occlumency. To rid my self of all emotion.'

'Yes. Then you can learn to let love through. That is what we will be concentrating on. It will take time to learn.' Harry looks over at the crystal ball and watches his friends laughing over lunch. He frowns and quickly leans over and touches the crystal ball.

'_Order pumpkin juice. It's the only thing I drink.' He then sits back. _

'How often will our lessons be?'

'A few times a week. When you have gotten the hang of it you can practise on your own and we can lower the amount of lessons.' Harry nods and then smiles.

'It's a good job I didn't make Quidditch Captain it definitely looks like I'll have no free time this year.' Dumbledore chuckles.

'Especially if you continue D.A.' Harry laughs.

'Yes. Especially when we start continuing that.' They both sit in companiable silence for a while.

'I am very proud of you Harry. After all you have been through you are still fighting.'

'I do not think my mother and father or Sirius either would want me to give up.' Harry's smiles drops and he looks sad now. Remembering Sirius was still very raw. 'I want them to be proud of me.' Dumbledore leans over and places his hand on top of Harry's.

'I suspect they already are Harry. You have done so many astonishing things.'

'It's never enough though. Voldemort is still out here.' Harry stands up suddenly and turns his back to Dumbledore. 'All I ever wanted was to have a family and be left alone. I have nobody now. When Sirius died I lost the closet thing I had to a father.'

'You have Lupin. I'm also sure the Weasleys thinks of you of family.' Harry just nods. 'Do you want to come to Grimmauld Place Harry. It is yours now.' Dumbledore asks quietly. 'I thought perhaps being with Severus would have been what you needed, but if you need to be around your friends…' Harry sits back down in silence and thinks about this.

'Maybe at Christmas. To be honest I am not ready to live there at the moment. Too many memories. I am happy where I am, even if I am working every day.'

'I understand Harry.' Dumbledore says. Harry looks up at him.

'What did Sirius leave Lupin?'

'Some money and another Black House. It was a cottage. A lot more homely then the manor as the family never visited it.'

'I'm glad. He's the last marauder left.' Dumbledore leans forward and places a hand on Harry's knee.

'They are all still alive in you Harry. Your father and Sirius are always with you.' Harry nods sadly and as a distraction looks at the crystal ball to see flashes of bulbs as Tonks, Ron and Hermione run down Diagon Alley with reporters after them. Dumbledore sits back and watches too.

'No comment.' Ron growls.

'Mr Potter, rumours are going around that the prophecy wasn't destroyed.'

'_Tell them to get their own lives.'_

'Go away.' Ron pushes Tonks behind him and into the Weasleys Joke shop. The reporters follow them inside.

'Mr Potter, can you confirm that you are the chosen one. The one sent to destroy he-who-must-not-be-named?'

'_How on earth do they get this kind of information? Does Fudge just leave secret documents on his desk at night?'_

Hermione slams the door on as many as she can, but a few get past and push over to Tonks and corner her.

'No comment.' Ron steps in front of Tonks blocking her from view.

'Leave!' Hermione yells at the reporters. The twins come out behind a curtain at the back because of the noise and grab the back of the two reporters cloaks.

'Can't have you stealing our secrets can we Gred.'

'No.' Fred shakes his head at George. 'Do you know what we do with spy's?'

'Well first we tie them up and force feed them skiving snackboxes…' George begins.

'Then we bring out our new products to test them on you…..'

The reporters try to break free. Hermione opens the door as the twins throw them out and slams it shut behind them.

'Sorry Fred, George.' Tonks says as she slumps down in the corner.

'Don't worry about it Harry.' They reassure him.

'_Blasted reporters. At least Rita Skeeter wasn't there. You okay Tonks?'_

'You okay Harry?' Ron asks. Tonks nods. 'Sorry, we should have realised what would happen. You haven't been seen for a while.'

'I'm fine thanks. It doesn't matter they were bound to get here sometime. Although I'd rather it was never.' Hermione comes over and drags Tonks up from her seat on the floor.

'We can floo back from here to Grimmauld Place. We got all our shopping anyway.'

'I'm not allowed back to Grimmauld Place. I have to go back to the Dursleys.'

'Well come on up stairs then to our flat for a while.' George says 'We don't get visitors often.' The twins lead them upstairs. It is fairly small but tidy.

'How come your flat is neat and tidy but your room at home was a mess?' Ron complains.

'Cleaner.' the twins say together. Hermione looks around and then carefully pokes a chair.

'Is it safe to sit down.' the twins both grin at Hermione. Ginny comes up looking harassed.

'Thanks for abandoning me. Here are the bags you left behind anyway.' Ginny drops them on the floor near the door and then drops onto a nearby chair. She quickly jumps up again and then passes George a small box from beneath her and then sits back down. George places it carefully on the side.

'Sorry. Our experiments get everywhere.'

Tonks begins to laugh. They all look at her.

'I miss having you two at school.' They all start laughing.

This starts them off on reminiscing about times at school, with Harry filling Tonks in as they afternoon progresses.

Harry stands up followed by Dumbledore and stretches from being sat down for too long. Snape apparates into the clearing and comes over to them.

'Had a good day?' Snape asks politely to Dumbledore.

'Yeah if you call reporters, Hermione figuring out Tonks was me and Tonks spending my fortune, a good day.' Harry answers. Snape turns and glares at him.

'Spending it on what?'

'Clothes.' Harry looks traumatised at the thought. Snapes lips thin.

'Well you will need to wear then all the time from now for the rest of your life. You have lessons on Wizarding Etiquette in your sixth year and an exam at the end of the year on it. All employers in the Wizarding World like to see your certificate, before they'll hire you.' Snape says causing Dumbledore to smiles at Harry's stunned face.

'You mean I have to learn how to dance!' Harry looks horrified at the thought.

'Yes, Potter. And learn table manners.' Harry rolls his eyes at Snape. Dumbledore chuckles.

'It seems you two are getting along famously.' They both look at Dumbledore with expressions that showed he could of sprouted wings. Tonks appears next to them and breathes a sigh of relief. She immediately turns back into herself and hands Harry's wand, Leo and bags of shopping to him. Leo looks happy to see him and makes a strange squeaking sound. Harry strokes Leo's head and pockets his wand. Tonks then hooks Harry's cloak around his shoulders before Snape, taking pity on Harry, shrinks the shopping bags and indicates for Harry to put them inside a robe pocket.

'That Hermione is a pain. Lupin's right she's far too clever for her own good. I was messing with my hair, getting angry at reporters and comments off Draco Malfoy, I even pulled a disgusted face when Ron explained the Etiquette lessons on a Sunday morning…..'

'Sunday morning!' Harry butts in.

'Yes. And she still figured out it was me.' Tonks drops into the chair Harry had vacated. 'I just need a moment to recover before I go back to his aunt and uncles.'

'How are they?' Harry smiles and Tonks starts to laugh.

'I need to return to school.' Dumbledore straightens out his cloak.

'Harry needs to get home to his homework' Harry rolls his eyes. Tonks laughs.

'I need to get back to terrorising your aunt and uncle Harry. See you before you get on the Hogwarts train. We need to switch places.' Harry nods.

'Bye Tonks. And thanks.' Tonks kisses Harry on the head and disappears. Dumbledore waves his wand at the table and chairs and they disappear, he then nods to Snape and Harry and also leaves. Snape takes hold of Harry's arm.

'Thankfully you learn how to apparate this year so I wont have to do this for much longer.'

They apparate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Back to School**

The last few weeks of the summer holiday seemed to fly by. Harry had been working hard as usual and Snape had started increasing Harry's extra lessons before they went back to Hogwarts, as they would only have a limited amount of time each week to continue.

'I want to see you practising all the time.' Snape says watching Harry pick himself up off the floor after being knocked across the room after his wandless block failed yet again. Harry walked back over to his space in the living room shakily trying to catch his breath with sweat gathering on his brow. He wipes the back of his hand across his forehead and takes a deep breath.

'I'll try. I have lots to do this year.'

'You will keep this up Potter. This will help you survive. You can always stay at school for another year if you fail your NEWTs but you will not get another chance to survive a killing curse.' Snape snaps. Harry sighs. 'Ready?' Snape brings up his wand and Harry raises his hands in front of him ready to block.

'No more stinging hexes! The marks are not going to disappear before I get on the train otherwise.' Snape appears to ignore Harry.

'Focus on pushing my hex away from you.' Harry nods. 'Petrificus Totalus.' Harry pushes the palms of his hands outward towards Snape with his thumbs hooked together. A very pale golden wall appears and blocks the spell but immediately disappears afterwards. Harry drops his hands and bends over resting his hands on his knees as realises he is breathing heavily.

'Why does it take so much out of me?'

'You are still learning Potter. You are trying to push your magic through your body without a wand to focus it. It's a matter of practise. Again. I want to see the edges of your block. Concentrate on shape and form.' Harry nods and stands up straight.

'Furnunculus.'

Harry puts his hands up to block the curse and it appears as a circle around him, put is still very pale. Harry drops his hands and the block disappears. He smiles at Snape. Snape is sneering.

'Do you ever have any real problems learning defensive spells?' Harry shakes his head

'No. I know if I don't get them I could die. It kind of focuses' my mind.' Snape drops his wand and puts it away.

'That's enough for today. You can finish your school work. We have to meet Tonks at 10am tomorrow morning at Kings Cross Station to switch you back with her.'

Harry nods and goes over to the table that his wand it sitting on and tucks it into his jeans pocket.

'Night.' Harry leaves the room using the walls as support for his tired body. Snape just watches him go with narrowed eyes.

'Where is she it's 10:55?' Snape snaps at harry as he paces the small room they are in, turning when he reaches the wall and retracing his steps over and over again.

'Be patient Professor. I'm sure it's just my Aunt and Uncle playing around.' Harry is sitting down watching Snape with his eyes and getting slowly dizzy. Snape stops pacing and glares at Harry. The door opens behind him hitting the back of his head as Tonks rushes in disguised as Harry. Snape growls and cradles the back of his head in his hands. Tonks notices she has hit Snape and shuts the door quickly.

'Sorry.' Snape growls at her

'You're late!'

'Sorry Uncle Vernon was complaining that the car needed washing before he would be seen in public with it.' Harry rolls his eyes. Tonks transforms back to herself and gives the coat she is wearing to Harry. 'Here. You need to be quick. Ron is looking after your trolley. I told him I was nipping to the loo.'

'Okay. Bye Tonks and thanks. See you at school Professor.' Harry rushes out putting on the coat. Tonks turns and looks at Snape.

'Sorry. Well unless you want to go watch him leave and shout goodbye I'll see you in a minute at the next Order meeting' Tonks grins at this. Snape glares at her and disapparates. Tonks pulls out her wand and changes her clothes to tight fitting black trousers, high boots and a short top stating This Witch Rulz. Another moment later and her hair becomes bubble gum pink.

'It's great being able to use magic again.' She grins before disapparating too.

'Come on Harry. Let's get your trunk on the train.' Mrs Weasley scolds grabbing the trolley Harry is pushing and quickly taking it over to Mr Weasley who is passing the trunks up to Ron. Harry is carrying a small wicker basket that contains Leo and Hedwigs cage in which she is asleep with her head tucked under her wing. Mrs Weasley turns back and hugs Harry tightly.

'You be careful and we'll see you at Christmas. We're all going to Grimmald Place.' Harry nods. Mrs Weasley finally releases him and then turns to hug Hermione as she comes over. Lupin takes Harry's shoulder and steers him away from the crowd over to a wall and blocks Harry off from everybody else's view.

'I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I know you've been at the Dursleys all summer and that they don't particularly like you. I am sorry we couldn't remove you from there.'

'It's okay. I understand.'

'I want you to stay out of trouble.'

'Why bother. It usually finds me wherever I am anyway.' Harry looks up and notices that Lupins eyes are tired and sad. Not wanting to add any pressure he adds. 'But I promise I will do my best to keep safe. And I will listen to Hermione and not do anything rash.' Lupin smiles at Harry and harry smiles back.

'If you need anything or if you just need to talk owl me. I am here for you.' Lupin says.

'I know.' Harry leans over and hugs Lupin. Lupin hesitates for a moment before hugging him back.

'Potter, I thought you had better taste then hugging a half breed!' Harry pulls away and looks at Malfoy who is walking past and glaring at them.

'At least somebody showed up to say goodbye to me. I don't see your father or mother around here.' Malfoy just turns and walks off. Lupin looks at Harry.

'That was cruel' Lupin says calmly.

'I know.'

'You should apologise.' Harry looks affronted.

'No way! He called you a half breed.'

'And it's true.'

'So was what I said. His parents aren't here.' Lupin sighs. He opens his mouth but is stopped when a whistle is heard.

'Come on mate. We need to find some seats.' Ron grabs Harry's arm and drags Harry to the train. Harry climbs up just as the trains whistle goes and Hermione rushes over. As soon as they close the door another whistle goes and the trains pulls off.

'I'll write soon Lupin, I promise.' Lupin fondly smiles at Harry as he walks alongside the moving train.

'Bye. See you soon.' Lupin shouts stopping at the end of the platform and waving goodbye. Ron and Hermione take hold of Harry's arms and drag him away from the window and down the corridor. People stop and stare at Harry and even come out of their compartments to watch him as they pass.

'Why are people staring?' Harry asks confused.

'Did you read the Daily Prophet?' Hermione asks

'Occasionally. What did I miss?'

'People are calling you the Chosen One.' Harry stops and stares at them. Hermione tugs his arm to keep him moving and he walks on again. They finally come to a compartment containing Luna and Neville and go inside.

'Hi guys.' Neville says as they sit down. Harry decides Hedwig and Leo can sit on the floor and puts the cage and basket underneath the window. He takes the lid off the wicker basket and gently lifts Leo out. Leo runs up his arm and cruls up arouns his neck his tiny pink tongue licking his skin. Neville looks across at Harry and Leo. Leo preens under the gaze and leans forward in response sniffing in Nevilles direction.

'A Puffskien. Cool.'

'Hagrid got me it as a birthday present. She's called Leo.' Neville leans over and using one finger only gently strokes Leo's fur. Leo tuns and sniffs it before licking it.

'You can hold her if you like.' Harry says picking Leo up and holding her out to Neville. Neville carefully takes Leo in his hands and brings it closer to his chest, Leo instantly turns around and keeps her gaze on Harry.

'Looks like she knows whom her owner is.' They all turn and see Ginny coming into the compartment and shutting the door behind her.

'I got trapped by people asking me about the Chosen One.' Ginny looks directly at Harry as she says this. Harry rolls his eyes and turns to Luna eager to change the subject as Ginny sits down next to Neville and strokes Leo.

'How was your summer Luna?' Luna looks up from reading her Quibble newspaper.

'Great. Father and I went to Austria looking for the Crumpled Horned Snorlack.'

'Did you find any?'

'No.' Luna sounds disappointed. Ron snorts. Hermione stands up.

'Come on Ron we have to go to the prefects compartment. We'll be back soon.' Hermione takes Rons hand and leads him out. Ginny sits spreads out across the seat Ron just vacated and smiles.

'Didn't you make prefect Ginny?'

'No thank god. I don't think I could of put up with the twins if I did.' Harry laughs and Ginny smiles at him.

'Good point. They are forever teasing Ron about it.'

'Its worse now he's Quidtich captain too. I don't think i could stand it if he made Head Boy next year.'

'Honestly i think it'll be Malfoy next year.' Neville and Ginny look over at Harry shocked.

'Harry, it'll be you. No doubt about it.' Neville says.

'Nah. I've caused far too much trouble and i'm not much of a leader.'

'Just because you never made Prefect or Quidditch Captain doesn't mean you wont make Head Boy.'

'Look Ginny, for the past 20 odd years the Head Boy and Girl have been Prefects first. It's just the way it goes. Honestly, i dont need the responsibility.' Harry leans conspiritorly forward. 'Can you imagine me having to deduct house points from a student for sneaking out after midnight when i do it at least once a week myself.' Harry smiles as Ginny sits back and laughs.

The day drags on as the sunshine is replaced by clouds darkening the sky early. Soon after large rain droplets hit the windows and the compartment light comes on automatically. Harry is sitting in the centre of the compartment cuddling Leo on his lap and playing a game of chess with Ginny, Neville is reading a book called 'Water Plants and their Uses' and Luna is doing a quiz in her Quibbler a quill stashed behind her ear.

'What's the name of the plant that allows you to breathe underwater?' Luna asks outloud not taking her eyes off the paper.

'Gillyweed.' Harry and Neville answer together. Luna scribbles this on her newspaper.

'How do you know that Harry?' Neville asks interested causing Harry to look up at him.

'Tri-wizard Cup. Second task.' Harry looks back down and watches Ginny's knight chases one of his bishops off the board squealing. They all look up as Ron and Hermione come in. Ron slumps into a spare seat and attacks the box of a chocolate frogs, passing the card over to Harry. Hermione sits down frowning.

'What's wrong?' Harry asks making his queen smash the offending knight to pieces.

'The new Head Boy is from Slytherin.' They all stop and look at them in disbelief.

'Who?' Ginny asks instantly.

'Some guy called Ayden Breakstone.'

'Never heard of him.' Neville says. Harry frowns.

'Tall guy, skinny, black hair, long nose, thinks he looks great in white?' Harry frowns trying to remmeber him

'Yeah that's the guy.' Ron says looking at Harry.

'He's not that bad. He was there before one of my remedial potion lessons with Snape the once. He was asking for help.' Harry replies as Ron gapes at him.

'Not bad. He's a Slytherin!'

'He never called me a half-blood or insulted my friends, so he's one of the better ones. But he's still not going to be fair on us.'

'Are you playing Harry or are you forfeiting?' Harry turns his attention back to the board and moves a pawn forwards, which Ginny quickly smashes to pieces with her queen.

'Check mate.' Harry sits back as Ginny starts to pack the game away.

'Hey. I'll play against you.' Ron says quickly. Ginny nods and sets it back up again. Harry gives his seat up to Ron and moves closer to Hermione. Just as he is aboutt o start talking the door to their compartment opens and in comes Ernie McMillion, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah Abbot.

'Hello Harry.'

'Hi Justin. What can I do for you?'

'We were... um... wondering if you were continuing DA this year?' Justin mutters.

'Cause we want to still come if that's okay.' Ernie butts in.

'We still have our galleons.' Hannah adds holding hers up.

'I think we're allowed to but i'll have to check. I'll sort out when the first meeting can be and where as I don't think the Room of Requirement is going to work this time.' They all nod and leave.

'I didn't think you would want to continue with DA, Harry.' Ron says.

'I think it would be a good idea too.' Hermione states glaring at Ron. Ron, abashed, looks down at the chessboard and gives it his undivided attention for ther est of the journey.

Hours later they are all in the middle of a game of exploding snap. Every time the pack explodes Leo jumps and tries to eat the cards.

'Keep that ball of fluff away from my pack will you.' Ron yells grabbing yet another card off Leo as Leo attempts to shred it.

'I can't stop it from thinking its food.' Harry repeats picking up Leo and stroking it. It's little eyes close and it makes a purring noise similar to a cat. Crookshanks who was curled up underneath Hermione's legs on the floor comes over interested and licks it. Harry holds it out and Crookshanks takes it gently in its mouth and takes it back over to it's spot and curls back up with Leo, who snuggles down into Crookshanks soft fur. Crookshanks starts to purr too.

'Hermione, I didn't bring my pet to school to be a baby for your animal. He will give it back wont he?' Harry looks at Hermione worriedly.

'I have no idea.' Hermione begins to laugh. The others chuckle too.

'At least you know where you can leave it during lessons.' Harry sticks his tongue out at Ron in reply. The door to their compartment opens and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walk in. Harry lets out a sigh and begins to look bored.

'What do you want this time Malfoy? We're busy.' Harry says dealing out the cards to start a new game of Exploding Snap.

'Enjoy your summer without your Godfather Potter?'

'Enjoy having your father locked up in Azkaban, Malfoy?' Malfoy turns pink. Harry glances over and smiles at Malfoy. The others look a bit surprised.

'Watch it Potter. He will be out soon. The Dark Lord will make sure of that.'

'Why bother, I'm sure you want to step into his shoes.' Malfoy smirks at that. 'Already done it Malfoy?' Harry sits up seeming to be truly interested.

'I might have.' Harry looks closely at Malfoy then turns back to his game.

'Don't bother lying Malfoy. Now leave. I have better things to do then waste my breath debating with you.'

'Be careful Potter. Things may go bump in the night.'

'I'd be careful how many people you let know that you're gay, Malfoy. Although I am flattered.' The others snort and look away trying not to laugh. Harry smiles sweetly at Malfoy who sweeps around and away followed by his bodyguards. Ginny kicks the door shut and locks it with: 'Colloportus'.

'Well done mate.' Ron starts laughing. Harry looks around at Luna who isn't laughing. She smiles at him.

'You look different. You don't look as angry anymore.'

Harry smiles at her. 'Thanks.'

As the train pulls into Hogsmeade Station Neville and Ron leave the carriage first to make sure nobody is stopping to wait to stare at Harry. Harry shrugs on his school robe once Hermione has thrown it at him from his trunk and grabs Hedwigs cage and Leo's basket. Leo though is actually curled up with Crookshanks in the basket Hermione is carrying.

'All clear.' Ron says putting his head back into the compartment from the corridor. Harry leaves first closely followed by Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Once on the platform Neville and Ron push their way through the crowd with Harry close behind them and the others bringing up the rear. People stop and stare at them and try to get to Harry, but thankfully are pushed back. Harry tries to keep close to Rons back to hide himself as Ron is still slightly taller than himself. They finally make it to the carriages and jump into the first one available with Harry averting his eyes from where he knows the Thestrals are pulling the carriage as he gets inside. The carriage starts as soon as the rest get in and shut the door behind them.

'When can we start DA then?' Neville asks.

'Will Dumbledore let us have DA this year?' Ginny queries.

They all look expectantly at Harry.

'There's no harm in asking is there. I think he'll say yes anyway.' They fall into silence until Harry sighs when Hogwarts come into view.

'You're home Harry.' Harry turns to look at Hermione and smiles.

Once the carriage pulls up at the front doors they all pile out leaving their animal cages behind to be taken up to their dormitories later. The crowd inside pulls them along and towards the Great Hall with students continuing to stare at Harry. As with every other year, Peeves is in the Entrance Hall causing mayhem and confusion, he is throwing chalk bombs at the students and many are covered in pink blue or white chalk. A pink chalk balloon lands on Harry's head and covers him in dust.

'Get lost Peeves.' Harry says angrily.

'Ooooo. I hit the Chosen One I hit the Chosen One.' Peeves chants as he tumbles over and over in the air before floating off and attacking some other students. Harry storms into the Great Hall and sits down at the Gryffindor table. The others follow and sit down next to and opposite him. Hermione waves her wand at him saying 'Scourify' and the chalk disappears.

'Look Harry.' Ron sniggers. They all turn and follow to where Ron is pointing to see Draco Malfoy coming in, his hair turned pale blue from the chalk. Seamus and Dean sit down opposite Harry and Ron blocking Malfoy off from sight.

'Hey Harry. How was your summer?' Seamus asks.

'It was okay. A bit boring not to see any friendly faces though.' Harry turns and looks up at the staff table and notices a new female face.

'I guess that's the new Defence teacher.' Hermione says following his gaze. 'She looks okay.'

'Do you think she'll try and kill me?' Harry smiles at Hermione who rolls her eyes at him before they both start laughing. Ron looks at them and leans towards Harry.

'What you two laughing about?' Ron asks. Harry replies between gasps.

'We're just discussing the new Defence teacher.' Ron looks up at the staff table.

'She looks okay.' Hermione and Harry laugh again. Ron huffs.

'You two are mad.'

They quickly shut up as McGonagall brings in the new students. They watch them file down the centre of the tables and form a line at the front of the hall. McGonagall places the sorting hat on its stool.

'I was never that small.' Harry whispers to Hermione. Hermione nods at him telling him he was. They quickly turn back to the front as a mouth forms at the brim of the hat and begins to sing.

_Many years ago in olden times_

_Four founders built this haven,_

_Persecution for witching crimes_

_Many people needed saving._

_But when they grew far too old_

_To pick their own new pages,_

_They needed a way to choose_

_So therefore I was created. _

_Will you be in Ravenclaw_

_Where intelligence is key_

_Or in courageous Gryffindor,_

_Where the brave will be._

_Maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff_

_Where dedications in need,_

_If not then in Slytherin_

_Where the cunning succeed._

_Put me on, don't be afraid_

_I'll look inside your head,_

_I'll be the one to show you_

_Where to go instead._

The whole school cheers when it finishes. McGonagall takes out a long piece of parchment.

'Somerset, George'

A small fat boy climbs up and sits on the chair. Laughter breaks out at the Slytherin table. McGonagall puts the hat on the boys head and shortly after it shouts:

'Gryffindor.' The Gryffindor table cheer. The boy comes over and sits down at the end of the table reserved for the first years. He is breathing heavily already and has turned bright red.

'Baker, Bill.' This black haired skinny boy becomes the first Slytherin.

'Kristen Doornocker.'

'Hufflepuff.'

Soon the sorting has finished and there are 7 new Gryffindors. Dumbledore stand up as McGonagall takes her seat.

'Welcome back to school! As not to keep you from your food, tuck in.' The food appears.

'Good, I'm starving.' Ron says before tucking in to some chicken wings. Harry slowly places some sausages on his plate and adds some peas. Hermione looks at him funny.

'You're eating something healthy.'

'I picked it up from Dudley's diet over the summer.' Harry blushes.

'Wftt whu ik up?' Ron spits out between a mouth full of food.

'Sorry Ron, we couldn't understand you.' Hermione frowns at Ron. Ron blushes and swallows his mouthful.

'Sorry Hermy. What you pick up Harry?'

'Just a few healthy eating tips.' Harry looks down at his plate to hide his blush.

'Who's the new Quidditch Captain this year?' Dean asks.

'I am.' Ron says puffing out his chest like Percy used to do.

'Cool. When are tryouts?' Seamus asks interested 'I've been practising all summer.'

'I was thinking next Saturday. It'll give people time to sign their name up once McGonagalls put the list up on the Common Room notice board.'

'Are you keeping the old team from last year or going to test out for all positions?'

'Nah. We just need a couple of chasers and some beaters. Harry is still seeker and I am still keeper.' Dean looks over at Harry.

'I bet you can't wait to play again.'

'If I am allowed. I was given a life time ban by Umbridge' Harry says simply.

'I'm sure Dumbledore will let you play.' Dean insists. Harry nods and eats his dinner. Dean, Seamus and Ron get their heads together to decide tactics. When dessert is served conversation has turned to the twins new shop.

'I went in last week when mum took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. They had a whole wall dedicated to sweets. I picked up a few to give to my cousins back in Ireland.' Seamus says.

'They're doing really well. They brought me some new dress robes and Ginny some too. Told her not to let mum buy her any that we've managed to put up with foul robes before now but as the only girl she deserves to look her best.'

'Do you remember those ones you had to wear to the Yule Ball?' Dean says starting to laugh as Ron blushes.

'They were bloody awful.' Seamus adds.

Slowly all the puddings are finished and the plates cleared. Harry leans back stuffed as he watches Ron finishing off his last mouthful of ice cream. Dumbledore stands up getting everybodies attention again.

'Now you are all stuffed let me introduce to you our New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Pentagon.' Professor Pentagon stands up, nods and then sits back down. There is faint clapping around the room as students are wondering if this si another Umbridge or not, but Professor Pentagon doesn't seem to mind. 'Also Mr Filch wants me to warn you that all products from the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is strictly banned. The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds for all students; even the older ones should do well to remember this. Now off to bed so lessons can start tomorrow.'

The room is a noise of scraping benches and chatter as students make their way back towards the Entrance hall and the Grand Staircase. Hermione calls over the noise.

'Gryffindor first years follow me.' She stands and counts that she has all the new students at the doors and then heads towards the staircase. As they are crossing the Entrance Hall a group of Slytherins cut in front of them. Malfoy, who is in the group, sneers down at them before his gaze falls on the new lad George Somerset.

'I'm surprised you had anything to eat Weasel. What with that tub of lard sitting there.' Harry stands in front of George.

'Well human males have bigger appetites then ferrets.' Malfoy turns angry. Harry just simply smiles at him. Malfoy turns and sweeps away with the rest of the group following close behind. Harry turns and looks at the boy who is trying to hide behind the other first years. He reminds Harry of Dudley.

'Just ignore Malfoy. He has to be nasty. It's expected if you're a Slytherin. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potte.r' Harry leans over offering his hand to the young lad, who hesitantly takes and shakes it. Harry smiles.

'Come on I will take you up to the dormitory.' Hermione says breaking the silence. The first years turn follow Hermione up the staircase, glancing back to watch Harry, which causes a young girl to trip over the edge of a rug at the top of the stairs. Ron puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and pushes him to get him moving.

'Come on Harry. We'd better get up there too.' Harry nods and he and Ron go up to the Tower using all of their shortcuts. They reach the Fat Lady and 'Pheonix Tears' spoken by Ron allows them into the Tower. They climb up to their dormitory and then finally drop onto their beds.

'I'm stuffed.'

'Me too.'

Neville, Seamus and Dean come in shortly after.

'So has anything important happened this summer with he-who-must-not-be-named? Apart from what's in the papers.' Dean enquires looking between Harry and Ron.

'Dunno.' Ron complains.

'Harry?' Seamus asks.

'I haven't heard of anything. But I don't hear much being locked away at the Dursleys anyway.' Neville just shudders and gets into his bed after getting into his pyjamas. The other boys follow his example and soon they are all in bed. Once Ron has kicked off his slippers and crawled under his sheets after his trip to the bathroom Harry waves down the lights with his wand and pulls the drapes around his bed. Lying there Harry listens to the others getting comfortable and soon Rons snores start.

Just like old times, Harry smiles contentedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Disaster**

Harry was unusually late waking up. He grabbed into a clean set of robes out of his trunk, realising that most of the packages containing his new clothing Tonks had brought in Diagon Alley are still unopened. After running through the corridors and using every short cut he can remember he races into the Great Hall, with Leo attached to him, just as a group of students are leaving.

'Made it just in time.' He pants as he joins Hermione and Ron dropping onto the bench opposite them. Ron pushes over a large bowl of porridge from the centre of the table and Harry fills his small bowl adding some honey on top. Harry notices Professor McGonagall is already moving down the Gryffindor table handing out thier new timetables. When she finally reaches them she stops and looks down a list she is holding.

'Let's see. You all got your grades and picked your options correct?' The three of them nod.

'Yes Professor.' Hermione answers for all three of them.

'Here you are Ms Granger, you are cleared for all of your classes.' Hermione takes her timetable off Professor McGonagall and scans Friday's lessons.

'I have a double free first. Then we have Charms, then lunch. Afterwards I have a double free followed by Arithmancy.'

'Mr Longbottom, you put your name down for Arithmancy but you didn't recieve the required grade to get into Professor Vectors NEWT class.' McGonagall looks up from her list and looks at Neville. 'How about you choose something else instead. You recieved an 'E' in Charms. Perhaps you would be comfortable in Professor Flitwicks class instead.'

'Okay Professor.' McGonagall taps Nevilles timetable and then passes it over to him. She turns to Ron next.

'Mr Weasley, you have the required grades to go to all your classes, but you came to see me this morning about getting into Potions. Why did you want to stay in Potions?'

'I wanted to stay with Hermione and Harry.' Ron mumbles.

'Well, i have had a word with Professor Snape and he will not let you in his NEWT Potions class with your 'A' grade. You'll just have to stick with your other 4 options.' Professor McGonagall says holding out his timetable. She holds out Harry's towards him.

'Mr Potter, you are cleared for all your classes. Good luck you four this year. If you have any problems please do not hesitate to see me.' Harry wipes his sticky hand, from the honey, on a napkin before he takes his timetable.

'Thanks.' Harry mumbles. McGonagall then addresses Ron again.

'Mr Weasley. I have put up a list in the Gryffindor Common Room for people who want to try out for the Quidditch Team. Arrange a meeting for when you see fit. But make it soon please.' McGonagall says then walks off. Ron nods his head and looks at his schedule.

'Magical Creatures double first thing, then Charms and all afternoon off. Marvellous. My Mondays even better, only 2 hours of lessons. Plus on Wednesday and Fridays i only have lessons in the morning with the afternoons off! Wicked. What's yours like Harry?' Ron adds leaning over to take a look.

'Mad. I have Tuesday and Friday afternoon off but that's it. I am doing a minimum of 3 hours a day.' Ron laughs

'Your choice mate.' Harry shoots him a 'you will die' look and finishes his porridge.

'Come on you two I want to get some reading done before Charms and you two need to fetch your books and get down to Hagrids.' They both look at each other and roll thier eyes before following Hermione out of the Great Hall.

As Ron and Harry slowly approach Hagrids hut they can see only another 9 studetns already waiting outside of Hagrid's hut, none of which are Slytherins to thier great relief. Dean comes over to them as they approach.

'Hi you two, i thought i was the only one wanting to continue Magical Creatures at NEWT level from Gryffindor.'

'Nah. We like Hagrid and it is an easier option as he doesn't tend to give us much homework.' Ron replies. 'Didn't know you were interested in magical Creatures.'

'I want to be a Dragon Tamer, like your brother Charlie. It sounds really cool and i love working with animals. I did some work at a Magical Menagerie over the summer and found it really interesting.'

'Sounds cool.' Ron responds.

'Do you know what subjects you need for it?' Asks Harry interested.

'Yeah. Magical Creatures, Defence, Charms and Transifiguration. Herbology or Potions can be an option too but i hate both of them.' Dean says pulling a face at the thought of continuing Potions.

Harry opens his mouth to respond but doesn't get a chance as Hagrid comes out of his Hut with Fang at his side.

'Mornin' all. We 're near the forest today. Jus' some easy revision.' Hagrid says before setting off towards the Forbidden Forest at the back of his Hut. Harry, Ron and Dean exchange looks before following with the rest of the class. All of them were thinking about the last time they were near the forest, when Hagrid had showed them some Thestrals with Umbridge there. and they all follow. They come to a stop by a line of desks holding bowls of what looks like jelly and moving beans.

'Line up behind the desks. They'll come in handy. Now who can tell me what a Bowtruckles is?'

Several hands go up

'Ms Webb.'

'It's a tree guardian that protects trees whose wood is used for wand making.'

'Correct. Now what do Bowtruckles eat? Mr Hallibutt?'

'They eat all sorts of...' Unfortunately he never gets to finish his sentence. A loud bang is heard followed by screaming in the distance.

'All of ya, back up to school quickly.' Hagrid shouts. They all turn and run with Hagrid close behind them a few dropping their school bags and anything else they happened to be carrying to be able to run faster. Justin trips on a protruding root landing hard on his hands and knees, not bothering to check he's okay Ron and Harry grab an arm each and drag him up so they can all continue running. As they near the school building they see students from the Herbology class and students who had been outside in their free period filing through the entrance doors. They enter the Entrance Hall and follow the flow of students into the Great Hall where everybody is rushing to their house tables trying to find out what is going on. Harry, Ron and Justin drop down opposite Hermione and Ginny.

'What's going on Herm. You know?' Ron asks as he sits down.

'No. We were just told to come to the Great Hall.' They all turn and watch the teachers enter the Great Hall doors.

'Silence.' Dumbledore shouts. All chatter and movement stops as every students turns to face Dumbledore. 'There was an attack in Hogsmeade and the Professors and I, are going to go and see if we can help, along with a few Aurors from the Ministry. Until I return and open the doors to the Great Hall you are all going to stay in here for your safety. I am asking that all Prefects report to the Head Boy and Girl for further instructions. The ghosts will be your contact with the rest of the world and please call upon the house-elfs who will provide food for you if you should need it.'

Dumbledore finishes and turns and leaves the Great Hall with the rest of the Professors following suit. The large doors slam shut and large bolts are heard locking the doors from the outside. Chaos breaks out. The tables start yelling and shouting demanding to be let out and Harry can see some students breaking down and starting to cry. Harry looks up as Hermione nudges Rons arm and they get up to go and see the Head Boy and Girl. Unconcerned Harry takes a pack of cards out of his back pocket and addresses the Gryffindors around him irrespective of year and age.

'Game of Exploding Snap anybody?' Several murmur agreements. Harry deals the cards out to himself, Ginny, Dean and 4 other students who had nodded. Just as they get started the Head Boy uses the Sonorus Charm to project his voice over all the noise.

'Please sit down at your house tables and settle down. Panicking will not help anybody.' This unfortunately does not help and students still flit from house table to house table spreading tales or trying to comfort the upset students. A few Gryffindors around those playing cards come over and watch them over there shoulders with interest.

'How can you play at a time like this?' A second year asks.

'We are in Hogwarts protected by wards whilst Dumbledore himself is fighting to protect Hogsmeade. Personally I feel quite safe.' Harry says simply placing a card on the pile that shakes threateningly.

'Me too.' Dean agrees looking across at Harry for his answer. Harry's face appears to be calm and collected making Dean assume Harry was right.

'Snap.' Shouts Ginny just before the pack explodes showering them all in cards.

'Here. I got a pack too. We had History of Magic first thing so I had to take something to prevent boredom.' Says Jeremy Eccles, a seventh year. Jeremy sits down next to Harry and they join the packs together as few more people sit down and ask to be dealt in. Ron and Hermione come back over and sit down near Harry where students have moved along to make room for them.

'What did they want?' Dean asks.

'We are to help calm the first and second years and keep a close eye on Harry.' Harry looks up surprised.

'What?' Harry asks blankly. 'Why me?'

'Everybody knows that if anything happens you would know first. Also you do tend to get hurt before everybody else too.' Hermione says simply.

'Great, i'm a warning system. It's nice to be wanted.' Harry replies sarcastically. The new game of Exploding Snap starts and Harry takes a chance to look around the hall to see how the ohter studetns are coping. He sees the students at the Slytherin table sitting quite calmly reading or talking amoungst themselves, the Ravenclaws are settling down reading out of thier textbooks and making notes to pass the time and the Hufflepuffs are still running around trying to comfort each other. The other Gryffindors are gradually surrounding those playing cards and a few others produce a few more packs of cards and the game expands until half of Gryffindor table is in one large game.

'What happens if He-who-must-not-be-named comes here whilst the teachers are gone.' A first year asks quietly. They all go silent and look at him.

'Nah. He'll be too busy running and hiding.' Justin says nervously. 'Right Harry?'

'He's not close if that's what you're asking. Come on who's turn is it?' Harry asks impatiently.

'The wards protecting the school do not let in Dark Wizards.' Hermione states. 'Hasn't anybody read Hogwarts: A History?' Hermione looks around but sees the other Gryffindors shaking their heads at her. 'Oh, honestly!' Hermione sounds put out. 'It says that the four founders constructed the wards to stop Evil entering the grounds to protect the students inside the school. When Salazar Slytherin left, the wards blocked him out too when he tried to return to take over.'

'Thanks Hermione.' Harry says trying to get another game started.

'You know, Herms a simple 'the wards will not let You-know-who into the school, so we're all protected.' would of done fine. We didn't need the lecture.' Ron adds. Hermione huffs. Harry seeing an argument about to erupt interupts.

'Ron, it's your turn.' Ron attention is pulled back and he places a card on the pile. It explodes. As the pack explodes a loud bang is heard from outside causing the room to fall silent. A few studemts from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor head over to the windows and look out.

'There's smoke over Hogsmeade.' A girl standing at the window shouts over the quiet Hall. Books are dropped, quills are thrown down, weeping stops and cards are left behind as more students head over quickly to the windows. Harry puts his cards down and stares blankly at the table.

'Please everybody get back to your seats.' The Head Boy shouts but is ignored again. Hermione leans closer to Harry.

'Are you okay Harry?' Harry looks up and smiles weakly at her.

'Fine. Just great. I am locked in a large room with hundreds of panicked students when Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange might be out there.' Harry stands up impatiently and walks to a corner of the Hall, clearly agitated. A few students who had remained sitting down for the card game follow him with their eyes. Hermione, Ron and Ginny get up and go and stand beside him.

'We're sorry Harry. About Sirius and all.' Harry just nods.

'He wouldn't want you to blame yourself Harry.' Hermione says gently. Harry pushes off from the wall and walks a few paces away from them and then swings back.

'Yes it is. If I had listened to you and not gone in hot headed he might still be alive. He had to come rescue me!' Harry's voice is raising and people are starting to turn from the windows and pay some attention to their corner.

'That was his choice Harry.' Ginny says.

'No it wasn't. If I hadn't gotten myself into trouble he would not have had to go to the Department of Mysteries. I was so damn arrogant. I really believed Voldemort had kidnapped him.'

There is a sharp intake of breath from the present students who are all quiet and listening to this conversation, even the Slytherins are quiet and listening. Tired Harry drops onto the end of the Gryffindor table and tries to calm down putting his head into his hands.

'I lost him Hermione. And it's all my fault.' A lone tear streaks down Harry's cheek as he looks up at them. Hermione is the first to rush over and hug him.

'No Harry. You are not to blame.'

'Sirius died fighting. That's what he would of wanted.' Ron says coming over and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Sirius. Sirius Black!' A student screeches from behind Harry. 'That convict!' Harry stands up eyes blazing and swings around his wand arm raising automatically to point his wand at the Slytherin who had made the comment. The entire student body around the unfortunate student draws back and eye Harry's wand carefully.

'Never, ever talk about Sirius Black in that manner again.' Harry coldly says causing the Slytherin to nod quickly.

'Harry.' Ginny says coming to stand between Harry's wand and his view of the unfortunate student. 'Calm down.'

Harry lowers his arm slowly, causing the Slytherin to visibly relax, and turn away tucking his wand back inside his robes. Another loud bang that rocks the castle draws the schools attention back to the windows leaving Harry to be comforted by Harmione, Ginny and Ron in peace.

A short while later the double doors to the Great Hall swing open recealing the Professors, many of which have torn robes and a few cuts and bruises. The students all turn as one towards the doors as they open, lunch forgotten for the time. Dumbledore steps forward from his conversation with Professor McGonagall and smiles.

'Hogsmeade has only sustained a few minor damages. The Death Eaters were not personally involved, but they had instructed a few Trolls to go into Hogsmeade and demolish it. Hogsmeade is now safe and the Trolls are in Ministry custody.'

To the students surprise Mad-Eye Moody enters the Great Hall, his wooden leg thumping as it hits the solid stone floor. He stops next to Dumbledore and leans closer whispering something in his ear. Dumbledore nods in reply and then turns his attention back to the students who are still sitting in silence too shocked to do anyhting else.

'You must all return to your dormitories immediately. The remainder of Lunch will be sent up to your Common Rooms. The rest of today's lessons are cancelled and will start again on Monday. If you need anything send your house ghost for your Head of House. Do not under any circumstances leave your Houses Common Areas until tomorrow morning.' Dumbledore then turns and leaves.

'Gryffindors follow the prefects up to your tower.' McGonagall states as she steps forward. Snape heads over to the Slytherins.

'Slytherins, make your way in pairs quietly to your Common Room.' Professors Sprout and Flitwick make the same commands to their respective houses too. The students get up and leave quietly, walking in pairs, with nobody risking getting caught by a Professor, by taking shortcuts.

In Dumbledore's office several members from the Order of the Pheonix are sitting around the desk on comfy conjured chairs talking between themselves. As Dumbledore enters closely followed by Moody silence descends.

'Are the students okay?' Arthur asks as soon as Dumbledore sits down behind his desk.

'Yes. They were all eating lunch when i opened the doors. They now have strict instructions not to leave thier House Common Areas until tomorrow.'

'Is Harry okay?' Molly asks anxiously.

'Harry was perfectly fine. He was sitting quietly talking with Hermione, Ronald and Ginerva.' Molly breathes a sigh of relief.

'Why Trolls Albus? They are no match for us?' Lupin asks quietly.

'I agree Remus, Trolls, even fully grown, are no match for us all. Unfortunately, Severus had had no information about this attack. It seems only a few Death Eaters had been instructed to destroy Hogsmeade.'

'Has Severus been told anything lately?' Moody grumbles.

'He was instructed a month ago to make a few potions for Voldemort, but I cannot see where they would fit into this mindless destruction.'

'Could it be a decoy?' Bill says.

'It could be anything.' Shacklebolt says. 'In the last war You-know-who relied on direct attacks with as much mayhem and chaos as possible. But since his ressurection he has done everything differently. He was quiet for a year to begin with. We have nothing to base his actions upon.'

'Could the Death Eaters acted by themselves?' Arthur asks.

'I do not believe so. Voldemort seems to have more control over them all now then in the last war.' Dumbledore says quietly over the tops of his fingers. They are interupted as the door to Dumbledore's office opens and in come McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick shutting and locking the door behind them.

'All the students are in their Common Rooms with House ghosts stationed ready for any emergencies.' Reports McGonagall.

'Thank you Minerva.' Dumbledore leans back in his chair thinking.

'What did we miss?' Flitwick squeaks.

'We were just discussing the purpose of the raid of Hogsmeade.' Lupin replies.

'Distraction.' Snape says calmly. 'What better way to slip undercover, if the Aurors are busy.'

'You seem to know a lot about how to sneak around, Severus.' Moody growls.

'I am a spy, it is my job to sneak around.' Sneers Snape.

'Gentlemen, Gentlemen.' Dumbledore calls out breaking the glaring competition between Moody and Snape. 'Alastor I think you need to go back to the Ministry and warn the Aurors to look for anything suspicious that has happened in the last few weeks.' Moody nods. 'Arthur I would like you to do the same. I want reports on anything that has been found in the muggle world that has the potential to cause serious chaos.' Arthur nods. 'Severus I need you to go and question as many Death Eaters as possible about what their objectives have been for the past few weeks. See if you can find any information no matter how small.'

'We do not discuss our missions. It would be suicide if the Dark Lord found out.'

Dumbledore sighs. 'I do not see the point of attacking Hogsmeade. Strategically it is unimportant. The only place it is near to is Hogwarts and our wards and security are impenetrable to Dark Forces. Why bother?'

'Do you have any ideas what the attack could be covering if it is a distraction?' Bill asks

'Severus provided Voldemort with several poitions that can be used upon objects to curse or poison individuals who touch it.' There is silence, then Lupin sits up straight.

'Dumbledore you don't think he would….' Lupin swallows. '...Send them here? You said yourself it Hogsmeade is next to Hogwarts. What better way to bribe families to follow him then attack their children. The attack at Hogsmeade could have been a smoke screen for the objects to be entered into the castle.'

'But Dark forces cannot break the wards.' McGonagall syas impatiently.

'There are many ways to get cursed objects past barries, Professor.' Bill replies.

Dumbledore nods agreeing. 'Minerva, Severus, Filius, I want to know of anything that has been delivered to your students since they returned to school yesterday. Check thier belongings, they could of unintentially brought it into Hogwarts themselves. Minerva you are also in charge of checking over staff belongings and mail deliveries too. Severus I need you to check the kitchen food supplies for any sign of poisons or unauthorised spells, they are the only delieveries made everyday that we do not check regualry. Filius i need you to check the wards inside of Hogwarts. Any weak points are to be noted. Alastor we will need a few Aurors to search the school from top to bottom incase it was smuggled in. This is a very large building and the Professors and i could not hope to search it all ourselves. Prefects are to be informed to look out for unusual behaviour around them and to report any unexplained occurences to a Professor immediately. Everybody else needs to get into contact with as many of their sources as possible and see if any Dark Objects have been moving around lately.' Dumbledore sits back and concentrates. 'I beleive that is everything at the moment. We will discuss this again at the next Order meeting.'

Everybody stands up and leaves, the majority using the Floo conection in the fireplace but a few leaving through the door and heading back into Hogwarts. Fawkes lands on the desk in front of Dumbledore once everybody has gone.

'Keep an eye on Harry and his friends Fawkes. He could be the main target of any attack.' Fawkes trills before disappearing in a blaze of red light.

Many students on Saturday morning at breakfast were still discussing the topic of the Hogsmeade attack. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were sitting mixed at three of the tables, but the Slytherins were still isolated. The Professors were ignoring the conversations, even the wild theories about why Trolls were sent to Hogsmeade, knowing that if they did the theories would get wilder.

Dumbledore stands up and the room goes silent as all of the students turns to look at him desperate for more news.

'Good morning. I hope you all slept well last night. I regret to inform you that for the next few days until we are sure that the Hogsmeade affair was an isolated event, we are stopping all incoming and outgoing mail. It all has to be checked thorougly before we can allow it to circulate.' Whispers start around the room 'Your attention please. This is just a necessary precaution with Hogsmeade being so close to Hogwarts and will probably only last a few days. Furthermore, no students are allowed outside until lessons start again on Monday and I am also afraid that the library will be closed. Therefore you are all to remain in your Common Rooms unless you have a good reason to be out otherwise, and if you need to be about you will be in pairs.' Dumbledore stops and looks around the Great Hall, to show he means it. 'Any student not abiding by these rules will find themselves either in detention with Professor Snape or Mr Filch.' Dumbledore states before sitting down.

'Who would be worse Harry?' Ron asks after Dumbledore has sat back down and talking has started again.

'Not much of a choice really. With either one i would be cleaning without the use of magic and i would be forced to be in thier presecne for more then an hour.' Ron laughs. Hermione huffs.

'Well at least it gives us time to check over our essays and make sure they are complete.'

'Herms I gave you mine to check over the holiday. I know they are okay now.' Ron moans. 'Why check again?' Harry laughs.

'Stop calling me Herms!' Hermione shouts. Grabbing the book she was reading and storming out of the Great Hall. The Gryffindors turn and look at them wondering what argument it was this time to cause Hermione to storm out. Ignoring the rest of the table Ron looks at Harry in disbelief.

'What did I say?' Harry shakes his head

'Come on. We'd better do what she says. That way she might be speaking to us by this evening.' Harry replies standing up. 'You can borrow my Quidditch Pitch you gave me for my birthday if you wish and start practising for the tryouts.' Ron smiles and stands up too picking up some toast to take with him. As they walk up to the seventh floor Ron turns to Harry.

'Why is she always mad at me? I try to be a good boyfriend i really do.' Harry sighs, not wanting to get involved. 'What am i doing wrong?'

'You could just apologise. That way she might be talking to you by the time homework starts on Monday.'

'But i didn't do anything wrong!'

'You called her Herms.'

'What?' Ron stops walking confused. 'And? Why was that a problem?' Harry turns and looks at him.

'She hates the nickname.'

'Wish she's said before.' Ron mumbles. At the Pink Lady, Harry states the passeword and they are let inside to find Hermione sitting in her favourite chair by the fireplace curled up with a book. Harry nudges Ron and nods his head in Hermione's direction.

'Apologise.' Harry whispers before disappearing up the boys staircase. Ron nods and slowly walks over to Hermiones chair trying to gage her mood. Hermione doesn't look up when Ron reaches her chair.

'Hermione. I'm sorry.' Blurts out Ron.

'Hmmf.' Hermione doesn't sound impressed

'I was an idiot calling you Herms. I know you hate it. I really am sorry. Please forgive me.' Hermione looks up at Ron.

'You will never call me Herms again?'

'No. Never.' Hermione nods.

'You're forgiven.' Ron leans down and kisses her cheek quickly. Several Gryffindors who are entering the Common Room whistle and cheer causing Hermione and Ron to turn red. Harry drops onto the sofa near them carrying the Quidditch pitch. Ron snatches it off him and sits down on the rug with the pitch on the coffee table in front of him.

'So what we doing today?' Harry asks looking at Hermione. 'As Ron will likely play with that all day.'

'I could look over your essays for you Harry, if you want.'

'I'm fine thanks Hermione. I worked on them since we brought our books in Diagon Alley. I didn't have anything else to do. I think they're okay. Besides it is about time I stopped relying on you.' Ron looks up at him in disbelief.

'You're mad, Harry. You sure you do not need to go to see Madam Pomfrey?' Harry laughs.

'No thanks.' Ron shurgs and returns to the pitch that already has a red and a green team lined up ready to start playing.

'Have you started anything for the first DA meeting? If we're allowed to continue that is.'

'Yeah. It's up in the dorm. I'll go get it.' Harry says before jumping up and disappearing again up the boys stairs. Hermione closes her book and looks over at Ron.

'Ron.' Ron looks up. 'Does Harry seem okay to you?'

'He's happy. What's the problem with that?' Ron asks confused.

'His godfather died a few months ago, Ronald. Is he having any nightmares?'

'No. Not yet. I haven't asked about over the summer.'

'Will you?' Ron looks at Hermione funnily.

'If you think I should.' Hermione nods her head in reply. Harry comes back down carrying a pile of books. Harry sits back down on the sofa and places the books on the coffee table. Ron looks at them disgusted.

'Are you sure you don't need to go to Madam Pomfrey?'

'Ron, i'm fine. These are for DA.' Ron sighs in relief.

'Thank Merlin for that. For a minute i thought you were going to be doing some extra Defence work.' Hermione takes out some parchment and a quill then sits next to Harry on the sofa.

'So, Harry. What was your idea?'

Later that evening Harry and Hermione have a few wooden boxes in front of them on the table and are laughing at Harry's new black beard that reaches his waist and Hermione's new pink hairstyle.

'Tonks would be proud of that.' Harry laughs, causing Hermione to laugh harder. Neville comes down from the boys staircase and comes over looking startled at them.

'Beard suits you Harry. You look like a young Dumbledore.'

'Dare me to leave it on during dinner?' Harry says stroking his beard. 'I could really get used to having a beard this long.'

Hermione nods and Neville agrees. Ginny comes over.

'Oooo. Can I have pink hair too?'

'Well you could touch that box.' Harry says pointing at the centre box. 'But we don't know what it will do to you. It has a Crinis Charm on it. It is a charm that will hcange your hairstyle although we haven't figured out how to isolate it to one sort of change yet. It's given me a beard, Hermione pink hair and Ron rather large eyebrows.' Ron, upon hearing his name, looks up from the Quidditch game he has going on, sporting two big bushy eyebrows that almost obscure his eyes.

'Harry, i live with the twins. Obscure Charms are an unfortunate side effect.' Ginny says shrugging before reaching out and touching the box. A second later she has long blonde curly hair that reaches to her waist.

'Suits you Ginny.' Neville says. Ginny smiles sweetly at him.

'I believe it is your turn Neville.' They all cheer at this suggestion. Neville gulps then timidly puts his hand out and touches the wooden box. A second later he has an afro. Shouts of laughter follow as the others role around laughing. The other Gryffindors in the Common Room look over to see what all the noise is about and laugh when they spot them. Ginny is the first to stop laughing and regain her breath.

'Harry you do know the counter curse right?' This immediately sobers up Neville who looks panicked.

'You do, don't you Harry?' Neville asks worriedly. Harry nods through his tears of laughter.

'I'll put you right after dinner. If I have to keep my beard you can all keep your charms too.'

'Speaking of dinner. Isn't that ready about now?' Ron asks as his stomach rumbles. Hermione and Ginny roll their eyes.

'Come on big brother.' Ginny says before holding her hand out to haul Ron up from his seat on the rug. They leave their stuff on thier seats and on the table and exit the common room. A lot of students give them strange looks and many others laugh at them. Harry ties his beard into a plait and throws it over his shoulder out of the way.

'Oi Harry. Put it back. You look cool with a beard. Suits you.' Ron says.

Harry rolls his eyes but unplaits his beard and strokes it back down his front. A sudden piercing pain goes thorugh Harry's heart and he stops halfway down a set of stairs.

'Ow.' The pain goes but Harry puts his hand up and holds it over his chest. The others stop worried.

'Harry what's wrong?' Hermione asks stepping closer and putting a hand on his arm.

'I dunno. Something isn't right here though. But I cannot tell you what is wrong.' Harry shakes his head trying to shake off the horrible feeling.

'Voldemort?' Ginny whispers

'No. It wasn't my scar. It hurt my heart.'

'Perhaps you should go ask Madam Pomfrey?' Ron urges. Harry removes his hand and smiles.

'No bother. If it happens again I will, it could just be one of those odd twinges everybody gets.'

They all agree but watch him as they finish climbing down the staircases, which luckily hadn't moved. When they appear in the Great Hall doors everybody turns to look at them laughing, obviously rumour had spread quickly.. Harry's heart twinges again and Harry puts his hand on his chest but covers it up by bowing to everybody in the hall. They walk over laughing to their usual seats. Harry looks up at the teachers table and sees Snape sneering at him, not looking amused by all the attention Harry is getting. Dumbledore is chuckling at them and McGonagall rolls her eyes at Harry. Dumbledore stands up.

'I would like to update you all on the situation at present. We have a few Aurors checking the school over. They have done a preliminary search and have found nothing wrong. Also on a happier note I would like to say that I hope those hairstyles are not permament Gryffindors.'

'No Headmaster. We just thought they would lighten the mood.' Ginny yells back. Dumbledore, nods, smiles and sits back down whilst others in the Great Hall start whispering amoungst themselves. Food appears on the tables, causeing another twinge in Harry's heart sharper and more painful. Ron quickly turns at Harry's 'Ouch' and sudden intake of breath. Hermione who hadn't taken her attention off Dumbledore yet notices him drop the fork he had started to pick up and McGonagall tightly smile at him before they get back to their own dinners.

'Harry….' Upon turning back to Harry she notices Harry and Ron whispering with Harry's hand over his heart again.

'Did it happen again Harry?' Hermione asks, worry clearly etched on her face.

'Yes. It was sharper. It's not Voldemort. At least I don't think it is.' Hermione just nods. Harry reaches for his fork and puts some food on his plate with Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione watching him closely.

'Come up with many new plays for Quidditch Ron.' Harry says trying to distract everybody. Ron is happy to play along.

'Yeah. Mainly for the new chasers, whoever they happen to be. I figured out a few moves for you too Harry.'

'I am seeker at the moment Ron.' Ginny puts in. Rons fork pauses halfway to his mouth as he tries to think of a response, but Ginny adds more before he can recover. 'Of course if Harry is allowed back on the team who am i to stand in the way of the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen for decades. I would like a go at being chaser though, I much prefer it.' Harry starts laughing at Rons mouth openeing and closing as his brain catches up. 'Why don't you try out Hermione?' Ginny asks sweetly. Hermione glares at her.

'No thank you. I much prefer to keep my feet on the ground.'

'Me too.' Neville sighs. This causes them all to laugh, knocking Ron out of his daze, and Neville to smile.

'Do not worry Neville. You're bloody fantastic at Herbology. You can't be great at everything.' Ron mumbles around a mouthful of food. Harry nods agreeing and reaches for some more carrots. 'Harry. What you eating carrots for?' Ron is speechless

'Sorry. I like them. Besides they help me grow big and strong.'

'No need for that Harry.' Ginny smiles sweeping her eyes down Harry, who is six foot already, and is filling out with muscles too from eating correctly and fencing with Snape. Harry also suspects that the potion Snape was making him drink every morning at breakfast over the summer might have something to do with it. Rons mouth opens wide as he stares at his sister.

'Do you still have your crush on him?'

'No Ron. I am dating Dean remember.' Ginny rolls her eyes.

'Then stop checking Harry out.' Ron urges. Hermione laughs

'Ron. No girl can fail to notice that Harry has grown up. He is as tall as you and a lot broader.' The three guys look blankly at her. Hermione sighs. 'Never mind you'd never understand.' Neville leans closer over the table.

'Is that why the girls on the train when they passed our carriage stared at Harry? I just thought it was because he's the Chosen One.'

'Yes Neville. Harry you actually look like you could be the Chosen One now. You were a lot skinnier at the end of last year.' Harry shakes his head and takes another mouthful of food. He had no intention of mentioning to his friends that for once the Daily Prophet was right. He was the Chosen One. He did have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort had to kill him. Shaking away these dark thoughts Harry turns to Hermione and smiles innocently.

'Do you think that means I'll be able to get a date for the Yule Ball this year?' Harry says trying to lighten the mood. Ginny and Hermione laugh.

'I think so Harry.' Ginny giggles.

This is sufficient to turn the conversation to the notice on the main board that their will be a Yule Ball this Christmas and go onto who they think will be taking whom. Harry sighs inwardly.

Yet another problem in his life was girls. He was interested in them, I mean what self-respecting 16 year old wasn't, Harry thought. But with this prophecy hanging over his head and Voldemort trying to kill everybody he loved it was difficult to even think of letting a girl that close no matter who they were. What would happen if Harry did fall in love and Voldemort did find out. That would be bye, bye to said girlfriend and hello to more pain and misery for himself.

'Harry pay attention.' Harry looks up startled to Ginny who is glaring at him. 'I am talking to you.'

'Sorry Gin. I was miles away.' Harry puts down his fork realising he had finished eating and the plates had been cleared. The fork disappears the moment he rests it on the tabletop. Ginny does not look impressed. She goes to open her mouth to chastise him but desert appears.

'Ow.' The pain in Harry's chest comes shooting back.

'Harry.' Harry shakes his head as the pain disappears. Hermione catches Dumbledores hand squeeze the goblet he is holdiong tightly for a second out of the corner of her eye but dismisses it. Ron reaches over and picks up two chocolate frogs from a stack in front of them. Everybody around them is also reaching for the frogs. He pushes it into Harry's hand. Harry's scar explodes in pain. Harry screams and falls off the back of the bench clutching his head. The students all stop and try to see what is going on.

'Harry.' Hermione and Ron are quickly by his side. Harry drops the frog and the pain stops. Harry sits up and quickly grabs it back. He opens the package trying to ignore the pain in his scar and holds up the card inside his hand shaking. A shadow appears over them.

'Is everything alright Mr Potter?' Harry looks up and sees McGonagall leaning over them. He shakily turns his hand and shows her the card.

'Stop them from eating the frogs.' Harry gasps and drops the card.

'Everybody put the frogs down now.' McGonagall shouts out. The teachers stand up in alarm and Dumbledore sounds the order a second time. Harry struggles to his feet and grabs another frog tearing off the package and sees the same card. The card is of the Dark Mark in an inky black sky. He starts shaking and feels Hermione's and Ron's arms go around him. Other students start to scream as they see the picture on the frog card.

'Silence.' Everybody stops and turns to face Dumbledore. 'Those who had already bitten into their frogs please come to the front now.' Three students rush up deathly white with worry. 'Severus I will need you to analyse the frogs they have eaten and see what is wrong and if necessary cure these students.' Snape turns and leaves out a side door leaving it to slam behind him. Dumbledore looks at the students in front of him. 'You three go to the hospital wing. Ms Granger and Mr Weasley also escort Mr Potter to the infirmary too.' The three students race out and Ron supports Harry as they leave. 'The rest of you, please go calmly back to your dormitories. Prefects I want every chocolate frog and every other sweet or food item that is in your House Areas. Your Head of House will be along shortly to collect the pile. Dismissed.' The students scramble to get up and away from the chocolate frogs. A few even pick up the cards they had taken out to add to thier collections. The other teachers sweep out after them.

The three stricken students are lying in three beds close to Madam Pomfreys office in hospital pyjamas as, Madam Pomfrey makes them take a green potion that she claims slows down all metabolism in their bodies to give Professor Snape time to come up with a potion to cure them. Madam Pomfrey, once finished with the three students comes over to Harry, Ron and Hermione who are sitting on Harry's usual bed halfway down the infirmary on the opposite side of the room to the other three students.

'So Mr Potter, did you eat one of the Chocolate Frogs?'

'No. But my scar…'

'No need to say more Mr Potter.' Pomfrey performs a scan and after quickly collecting some potions from a large cabinet, gives Harry a Pain Potion. Hermione steps forward.

'Madam Pomfrey he was also experiencing some problems just before and during dinner.'

'Its nothing Hermione.' Harry says firmly.

'What problems Ms Granger.' Madam Pomfrey just ignores Harry's statement.

'His heart. It kept on hurting him.'

'When exactly?'

'Just before we went in the hall a few times, then when each course was served. They kept getting stronger too.'

'Well Mr Potter you have no history of heart problems, but I am going to keep you in over night to be sure its nothing serious.' Harry curses under his breath. 'No need for that Mr Potter, heart difficulties can be tricky. Ms Granger was right to mention it. Well you two can get back to your dormitories. Mr Potter get changed into these pyjamas.' Madam Pomfrey says poijnting her wand at the bed conjuring up a pair of gold pyjamas. Harry looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

'I am in here far too often if i have my own set of pyjamas.' Madam Pomfrey smiles and bustles off back to her other three patients. Harry and Ron glare at Hermione.

'Sorry Harry, but your heart is important.' Harry nods

'Fine. I guess i'll see you two in the morning then.' Ron and Hermione nod before leaving the infirmary. Harry can hear Ron start to lecture Hermione as they leave and Hermione start to argue back. Rolling his eyes at their behaviour, Harry pulls a screen around his bed and gets changed into the pyjamas. Once changed Harry crawls under the white covers and stares at the ceiling blankly.

I had been back at school less then two days and already he was in the hospital wing and Voldemort had attacked, Harry thought. It was going to be a very long year.

Madam Pomfrey moves the screen aside and hands Harry a vial containing a red potion.

'Drink this Harry. It will help me monitor your heart over night.' After Harry downs the potion she moves his pyjama top out of the way and attaches a small circular object to his chest over his heart with a sticking charm and closes the top. 'Now get some sleep. I'll check this in the morning.' With that she leaves, leaving Harry to wish again that someday he might actually lead a normal life.

Next morning Harry woke with Hermione shaking him.

'Get up sleepy head.' He feels his glasses slipped back onto his nose and looks to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny around his bed.

'How'd you sleep?' Ginny asks.

'Like a log.' Harry replies sitting up. Seeing Harry is awake, Madam Pomfrey comes over and Hermione moves out of the way. She pulls open his pyjama top, causing Harry to blush at exposing his chest to Ginny and Hermione, then removes the circular monitor off his chest causing Harry to say 'ouch' and leaves again.

'What was that mate?' Ron enquires.

'Heart monitor. Can I escape from here now?' Ron laughs and throws some clean clothes at him.

'Get changed then we can go the breakfast and then work on those boxes you've started on.' Harry nods. Ginny and Hermione leave pulling a curtain around the bed. Harry quickly gets dressed as Ron chats about what rumours are going around the Gryffindor Tower about Harry's Hospital stay. Once dressed, Ron moves the screen back so Hermione and Ginny can sit dsown on the bed as they wait for Madam Pomfrey to give Harry permission to leave. They do not have to wait long as Madasm Pomfrey arrives a few minutes later with his results.

'Everything looks fine Harry you may leave. But if the pain starts again I would like you to come back.' Harry nods grateful to be escaping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Delayed Start**

Most of the students turned up early on Monday morning for breakfast. After the weekend everybody just wanted to get back on with school life, most of all the teachers who hadn't really had much sleep at all due to searching the castle and checking through all of the post that kept arriving. The Aurors were still stationed around the school and grounds finishing thier checks on the wards and to complete thier final sweeps of the floors for any other cursed chocolate frogs that might of escaped. Once the majority of students were seated and eating breakfast on Monday morning Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

'The problems we had this weekend are finally resolved. I do ask you to be careful about what products you eat or buy from outside the castle for the next month st to make sure that all cursed chocolate frogs are accounted for. I have been informed by Madam Pomfrey that the students that had been poisoned are well on their way to recovery and should all be ready to leave the infirmary by tomorrow evening at the latest. Now i believe you are all anxious to start your lessons so off you go.'

Hermione leans over to Harry and Ron who are whispering to each other and taps the table. They jump and look at her.

'What Hermione?' Ron asks confused.

'Didn't you just listen to Dumbledore?' Hermione sounds annoyed.

'Why bother when you will fill us in later.' Ron quips. Hermione frowns at them.

'Come on Ron we have to get to Care of Magical Creatures. I'll see you in Potions, Hermione.' Hermione doesn't answer and turns away from them, Harry goes to apologise but Ron grabs his arm.

'Come on mate. Leave that till later.'

Ron drags Harry out of the Great Hall and out of the main entrance doors. The weather outside is still sunny and hot for this time of year so a lot of students were taking advantage of the weather by walking around the lake and sitting on the grass instead of being locked inside the castle. Harry and Ron turn and head towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrids hut is, to once again start their lesson. As they are the last to arrive, Hagrid and the other students are all ready waiting for them alongside the same table that was set up on Friday before the attack in Hogsmeade.

'Mornin' class. Line up 'longside the table. We 're continuin' on from Friday. What do Bowtruckles tend to eat?' A few of the hands go up. 'Mr Smith?'

'They eat all types of insects but their favourite foods are woodlice or Fairy eggs.' Replied Zacharias Smith.

'Excellent. Where to Bowtruckles live?'

'Mr Evans?'

'They prefer to live in trees from which the wood is used to make wands, usually in England and Germany.'

'Good, good. Now there are several trees behind me that are housing bowtruckles. Your job is to catch one and bring it back to the table. I want you to draw it and label all the parts and for homework i want you to study any predators they may have and write me an essay. You only have an hour so you'd best get started.'

Ron and Harry look at each other and pick up a bowl each. Along with the rest of the students they head towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As they step under the first few trees the thick canopy of leaves above blocks out the sunlight.

Thank Merlin we are miles away from the Acromantula nest.'

'Yeah.' Ron shivers remembering thier second year adventure to meet Hagrids friend Aragog. They both carefully look around and see a tree to their left that looks like an old Willow tree with distinctive claw marks on the trunk indicating a Bowtruckle had recently defended the tree. Once they reach the base they lay down their bowls of woodlice and silently step back. They wait. After several minutes Ron looks around and sees a few students walking back to the tables with a Bowtruckle held tightly in thier hands.

'Do you think we should try somewhere else?' Ron asks Harry. Harry shrugs. Just then a couple of bowtruckles slowly climb down the trunk and crawl with interest towards the bowls. Harry takes out his wand. Ron looks shocked before grabbing his wand arm and pulling it down.

'What you playing at?'

'I'm not getting scratched on my first morning back. Immobilis.' A small jet of red light shoots and hits the Bowtruckle. It freezes halfway to the bowl. The others turn to run but Harry freezes a second one quickly. Harry bends down and picks up the first one he froze and then casually passes the second over to Ron. Leaving the bowls behind they return to the table and grab a piece of parchment to draw thier Bowtruckle on. Hagrid comes over.

'You were not suppose' to stun 'em.'

'Sorry Hagrid. I've been attacked by these before.' Harry explains. 'I didn't want to visit Madam Pomfrey this early.'

'You're meant to move slowly around 'em, 'arry.' Harry and Ron nod before Harry drags out his book entitled, Creatures Great & Small by Dragon S.Kin flicking it open to the right page.

'How you been 'arry. I know you never left your aunt and uncles this holiday. Them muggles tratin' you okay?'

'Fine. They were laying off me after Moody and Mr Weasley had a word with them at the end of last year.'

'Good. Ruddy muggles.' Hagrid scowls before and walking off to check on the ohter students. Shortly after the bell rings and leaving the Bowtruckles for Hagrid to put back they walked back up the slope towards the school. Harry parts from Ron just inside the front doors and headed down to the dungeons, whilst Ron continues up the Grand Staircase. Hermione was already seated at a desk in the middle when he arrives so he sits down beside her. Looking around he realises only 11 students made it into the Potion NEWT class. 4 of them happened to be Slytherins. Suddenly the door to the classroom bangs open and in stalks Snape his robes billowing behind him stopping behind his desk.

'This is your first NEWT Potion lesson and I warn you now any messing about or exploding cauldrons and you will be instantly ejected from this class. I do not expect many of you to actually take the NEWT exam, you will most undoubtedly drop out.' Snapes gaze rests on Harry as Malfoy laughs. 'Before we begin today's lesson I will take in your essays.' Snape sweeps his wand around the room and their essays fly towards the front. He puts them inside a draw in his desk and faces the class again. 'In our Monday lessons we will be discussing the topic i will be covering that week. After the lesson I will expect research to be done before our 2-hour lesson on Wednesday afternoon when you will be expected to make the potion from any notes you make. Not an ingredient and method list I put up on the board.' Snape smiles viciously. 'This will encourage you to learn quickly. I will making the person who makes the worst potion each lesson drink their own concoction.' Snapes gaze this time comes to rest and lingers on Harry. He stays looking at him as he continues. 'So I know that a few of you will be poisoning yourselves soon.' Snape sits down and pulls out a stack of notes.

'This week we are studying the Polyjuice Potion. What is this potion used for?'

Hermiones hand shoots up. Harry puts his hand up to. Making it in the second year and answering questions on it for their OWLs was going to make this a breeze. Snape looks around.

'I want everybody's hands up.' Snape snaps. 'You did it on your exam in the summer.' The rest of the class reluctantly puts their hands up too.

'Malfoy?'

'It changes the physical appearance of the drinker for one hour.'

'Good. 5 points to Slytherin.' Malfoy turns and smirkes at Harry.

'Who can tell me why it only lasts for 1 hour?' Nobody puts their hand up. Hermione for once looks confused. 'Nobody. That means I'll have to take points from every single house. Snape says enjoying the words.' Harry, not wanting for Gryffindor to loose points on thier first day of lessons, puts his hand up. Snape glares at him.

'Yes Mr Potter?'

'It only lasts for an hour as the lacewing flies and leeches that the potion requires are reacting together from the moment they are added. The product of this reaction binds to the fluxweed and deactivates it. It is the fluxweed that holds the transformation.'

The class goes silent looking between Harry and Snape. Snape continues to glares at him

'Correct.' Snape spits out as though the word clearly hurts him to be sdaying it.

'Turn to page 45 of your textbooks and read the chapter.' They all quickly turn their books, Advanced Potions, to the assigned page and start reading. Harry sighs. He has already read this so he pulls out a quill and parchment and makes notes as well. Hermione gives him a long hard sideways look before turning back to her chapter.

The bell rings a while later causing Snape to look up from his notes.

'I expect you all to have the ingredient list and method for the Polyjuice written out for Wednesday I will be checking so do not think you can get away with doing no homework. Keep in mind this is NEWT level Potions and simply writing out this method from a book will not pass this course. It will require extra research. Therefore this potion will be a test. Even though it takes a month to brew I can predict if your potion will turn out correctly or wrong. The top 4 students will be allowed to take an advanced level Potions lesson on a Saturday morning. You have all been timetabled for this lesson but only those select 4, will ever need to come. If one of the top 4 decides not to join us then nobody will be offered that place. You will be working on extremely complex potions so I will not want idiots in my class. Dismissed'

At lunch Harry is sitting eating his lunch trying to ignore Hermione as she stares at him. As Hermione goes to speak Ron comes over with Neville and sits down.

'Got any homework yet you guys?' Ron asks.

'Yes. A ton from Snape.' Harry moans.

'How did you know the answer to Snapes Question Harry?' Hermione enquires. Ron looks at Harry disgusted.

'You answered one of his questions!'

'He was threatening to take points from every house.'

'I'm glad I dropped Potions.' Neville shudders at the thought.

'You haven't answered my question Harry.' Harry looks up at Hermione and sees her frowning.

'I got bored on my own this summer so I sent for some books from the Wizard Library in London.'

Technically he hadn't ordered those books Snape had, Harry adds mentally. Those books had been bloody useful.

Hermione frowns but accepts the answer turning back to her chicken salad. A large black owl lands in front of Harry and drops a letter before flying off. Harry opens it.

_Mr Potter_

_Your Occlumency lessons will continue tonight at 7pm. Do not be late!_

_Professor Snape_

Harry takes out his wand and touches the edge of the paper causing it to curl up and burn. When he drops it on the table to finish burning it disappears without causing scorch marks on the table surface.

'What was that?' Ron asks

'Oh, a spell i picked up from a random charms book.' Ron rolls his eyes.

'Not the spell, the message.'

'Oh, Occlumency lessons are starting again tonight.' Harry moans. Ron and Hermione exchange looks. Harry frowns at them. 'What's up?'

'Well they were not exactly worth doing last year. They made your nightmares worse.' Ron admits.

'Besides after you looked in Snape's pensieve i never thought he would teach you again.'

'I've been practising over the summer on my own and the method works, its just Snape that makes my guard come down. But I've improved so maybe it wont be so bad. Besides i've apologised for the pensive incident.'

Hermione doesn't look convinced but looks proud of Harry too for actually apologising to Snape. Ron meanwhile looks disappointed in Harry and sighs. Neville just looks confused.

'What's Occlumency?'

'It stops Voldemort from getting in my head and planting images.' Harry explains. Neville takes it at face value.

'Worth learning then.' Neville comments. There is silence for a while apart from the sound of Ron eating.

'Come on you two. Herbology.' Hermione stands up and looks pointedly at Neville and Harry. They both sigh and get up.

'Should have not taken it like me.' Ron smiles at them as they leave.

Herbology was in greenhouse 5 and Harry was very pleased when it was all over. They were re-potting small plants with bright purple flowers that liked biting people who were not paying attention. Neville and Hermione were quite good at it, but Harry was finding it boring. He wanted to get his hands on the plants in greenhouse 6 which were the ones likely to eat you or cause serious harm. Madam Sprout had mentioned they would be spending a few classes in there soon.

The lesson finally finished and they met Ron outside the Charms classroom to wait for Professor Flitwick to let them all in.

'Enjoy your day off?' Harry asks Ron. Ron smiles

'Yup. Played some chess with a fifth year and won.'

'Just wait till we start getting lots of homework. You wont be lounging around all the time then.' Hermione shoots at Ron as Flitwick lets them in the classroom. They take their usual seats near the back of the class.

'This year you are starting your NEWT exams. We will starting to concentrate on non-verbal spells. Who can tell me the advantage of non-verbal charms?' Hermione's hand shoots up nearly taking Harry's eye out. 'Ms Granger?'

'It gives you advantage over your opponent, as they will not know what Charm it is you are going to use. This way they will not know how to block it.'

'Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Today we are going to start trying to use the levitation spell non-verbally. This will take you a few lessons to get right as the first spell is always the hardest.' Professor Flitwick stands on his pile of books to see the class better. 'Here are some feathers' Flitwick waves his wand at a box on his desk and feathers fly out and land in front of everybody. 'Don't forget the swish and flick movement.'

The class goes silent as they look at their feathers and then at each other. Harry looks at Hermione who predictably opens her textbook and settles down to read the first chapter again, ignoring her feather, on how to do non-verbal spells. Harry has already read the chapter and understands what to do. In fact he had been doing it over the holiday, with Snapes help of course.

'What should we do?' Ron leans over to Harry and Neville leans that way too

'The book says you should think the word whilst doing the wand movement.' Harry explains.

'Is that all?' Neville doesn't sound very confident.

'You have to want it to levitate. Imagine it levitating in your mind whilst you say the word. That's what the book says anyway.' Harry shrugs.

'Not asking much are they.' Ron says sarcastically as he looks at his feather. He swishes and flicks his wand but the feather stays put. Neville looks at Harry and then at his feather before copying Ron. His too doesn't move. Professor Flitwick comes over.

'Keep on trying Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom. Mr Potter, why don't you have a go?'

Harry nods. He mentally thinks of his first Occlumency lesson and lets his mind wonder to what exactly Snape will be teaching him before flicking his wand. Nothing happens.

'Try again Mr Potter. Concentrate on a levitating feather. Imagine it raising off the desk.'

Harry imagines the feather still sitting on the desk and bursting into flames. Harry flicks his wand and it chars the feather. Professor Flitwick shakes his head disappointedly.

'Extra work tonight Mr Potter practising that spell.'

'Yes Professor'

Flitwick walks off to another group of students. Hermione pushes her open textbook to one side and picks up her wand. She then closes her eyes and imagines a levitating feather and swishes and flicks her wand. She opens her eyes expecting to see a floating feather but finds it still sitting on her desk. She looks annoyed.

'I did everything the book said to do.'

'Hermione. This takes practise. You can't always get a spell first time.' Harry explains reasonably.

Hermione tries again ands till nothing happens. Harry sighs.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' Harry pronounces swishing and flicking his wand. His feather rises to about a foot off the table. 'Now imagine your feather is floating like this.' Harry moves his wand from side to side and the feather moves from side to side too. Hermione nods, Ron stares at his feather trying to focus and Neville turn back to shaking his head. They all swish and flick their wands. Hermiones moves slightly, where as Rons and Nevilles stay firmly on the table top.

'Good Hermione.' Harry praises hoping she doesn't get too upset that she seems to be having difficulties.

By the end of the lesson, Harry still has his feather floating around them bored, whilst Ron, Neville and Hermione have finally managed to get their feathers to at least turn over, which is a start. They make their way up to the common room once they are dismissed and gratefully collapse onto couches near the fire.

'I think we should get started on our Potions homework Harry. We don't have much time to do it in.' Harry nods sadly and follows Hermione over to a table and chairs nearby under a window from which sunlight is streaming through whilst Ron and Neville go up to a their dormitory to dump thier bags.

Harry makes his way down to the dungeon just before 7 that evening, being careful to avoid any Slytherins that might be lurking around in the dungeons. He makes it to Snapes classroom without any run ins and knocks. When there is no answer he goes in anyway and sits down on a chair opposite Snapes desk. Bored, he looks around and sees the Potions store, which is normally locked, open so goes over and has a look. He pulls up a stool and stands on it looking at the top few shelves where Snape keeps all of his rare and illegal ingredients.

'Naughty Snape. Demon teeth.' Harry says holding up a piece of string onto which 4 teeth are threaded on it. After putting it down on his left he moves aside a few jars and vils to look at the back where the illegal items are kept. Seeing an interesting vial with silver liquid inside he pulls it forward and examines it.

'Unicorn blood!' Harry whistles shocked. 'Wow. I wonder what you use this for?'

'Nothing you will ever be brewing.' Harry turns around and sees Snape glaring at him from the doorway. Harry carefully puts the vial at the back of the cabinet and gets down off the stool pushing it back underneath its table. 'I do not remember telling you, you could enter.'

'Sorry. There was no answer, so I thought….'

'You would come in and go through my Potions cupboard?'

'No, that was just a bonus.' Harry smiles. Harry then walks over and sits down on the chair he vacated a few minutes earlier as Snape locks the classroom door and heads over to his desk and sits on the edge.

'We are continuing Occlumency and creating a block for you to have up permanently.'

'Why? I can already create one.'

'Can you create a block whilst say somebody like Malfoy is taunting you or when the Dark Lord is standing in front of you and you are too scared to move.'

'I am not scared of Voldemort.' Harry says simply causing Snape to wince at the name.

'I have told you. Never use that name in front of me. It is the Dark Lord or He-who-shall-not-be-named.'

'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'

'Sounds like something Dumbledore would say.' Snape sneers.

'Yup. He told me that. End of first year after I rescued the Philosophers Stone.'

'After you had broken over 30 school rules and nearly gotten you and your friends killed.'

'Yeah. Never got expelled though.' Harry shrugs.

'Unfortunately.' Snape sneers. Tired of the conversation Snape stands up and raises his wand.

'Create a block in your mind. Ready?' Harry nods 'Legilimens.'

Harry fells the pressure of Snapes presence just at the front of his mind. It is pushing harder and harder but his block was holding it there. Snapes presence suddenly ducks down and under the block. Images start to flash through Harry's mind.

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, 'Kill the spare.' A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: 'Avada Kedavra!' (HP and the Goblet of Fire)_

Harry manages to stop the memory from continuing but cannot get Snape out. Another memory starts.

_He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote i must not tell lies, and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time. (HP and the Order of the Pheonix)_

Snape leaves this memory and heads for another one.

_Sirius and Bellatrix were battling; a jet of red light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. (HP and the Order of the Pheonix)_

'No!'

Harry is on his knees his head in his hands.

'You're not even trying now Potter. Stand up!' Snape yells. Harry stands up and gets ready again.

'Legilimens.' Snape says not giving Harry time to bring up his mental block.

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead. For a second that contained an eternity Harry stared into Cedroc's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. (HP and the Goblet of Fire)_

Harry pushes Snape out eventually. And drops to the floor shaking.

'You are giving me memories that I can use against you. Focus.'

'I can't.' Harry moans shaking his head. Snape goes over and drags Harry up off the floor grabbing hold of his arms and forcing Harry to look at him.

'You could do it this summer.' Snape yells.

'You were only using it lightly. Going for memories that didn't hurt.' Harry says weakly.

'Do you think the Dark Lord is going to go easy. I did it so you could learn the block. You have learnt it. It's time you started using it.' Harry nods. Snape lets him go and Harry sways.

'I think that's enough for tonight. Go to bed. But up your block before bed tonight.' Snape turns his back on Harry and Harry leaves.

Hermione and Ron are sitting in their seats near the fire. Hermione has a few textbooks open around her trying to figure out the Polyjuice potion. Ron is playing wizard chess against Ginny.

'Knight to E4' The knight moves across the board and smashes Ginny's bishop in half. Ginny smiles.

'Queen to C7. Check'

'What?' Ron explodes. He scans the board and sees the trap he has fallen into.

He looks up as Harry comes through the portrait hole and slumps down into a free armchair. He stretches his neck from side to side. Hermione looks up from her work.

'How are you feeling?'

'Exhausted. I hate Occlumency.' Harry rubs his scar and sighs pulling over his textbooks he left next to Hermione and picks up his quill to write some more of his method. He frowns as he remembers where he was up to.

'Is your scar hurting you again?' Ron asks quietly. Harry just nods and turns to Hermione.

'Hermione you got 'Changing Potions and Their Side Effects' over there?' Hermione pulls out a book in the pile and passes it over. Harry rubs his scar one last time and settles down to work on his essay.

Hours later Ron nudges Harry.

'You coming up to bed, mate? Hermione finished an hour ago. It's nearly midnight.'

Harry looks up at the clock just as it chimes the hour. He bends his neck to get rid of the crick.

'Yeah sure. I can finish this tomorrow.' He packs up his books and follows Ron up to the dormitory.

'You sure you'll be okay sleeping? Last time you had Occlumency lessons it let Voldemort in more.'

'Yeah. I'll be fine.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Extra Lessons**

The entire sixth year were waiting in expectation for thier one hour Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Pentagon on Tuesday morning. A secret bet had been set up amoungst the school by Monday afternoon, in which even the Slytherins were partaking, on when the Professor would turn against Harry. Not if, but when. The entire school knew it would be asking too much for a Defence Professor to actually like Harry and even Harry himself had entered a bet for the first Saturday of half term. The Slytheirns had also started thier own bet on how Professor Pentagon would try to kill Harry when she attempted it.

Tuesday morning arrived, the sixth year Defence class lined up outside the Defence classroom ready to be called in and every student was casting covert looks towards Harry. Just as the bell went, signalling the start of class, Professor Pentagon opened the door to her classroom smiling.

'Good Morning. Would you come inside and take a seat.'

Bemused the class enter quietly and quickly grab thier usual seats. Gryffindors on the left, Slythierns on the right and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff separating them in the middle. They all tense as the door to the classroom shuts and Professor Pentagon walks to the front of the classroom and is still smiling. Sighing as a whole they get out thier textbooks and some parchment ready to start taking notes from the book.

'Good morning class.'

'Good morning Professor Pentagon.' The class intones warily, trying to work out if she is as nasty as Professor Umbridge behind her smile.

'Welcome to your first lesson in Defence for your sixth year.' Professor Pentagon smiles before sitting down and pulling out a small book from the top drawer in her desk and opening it. 'I'll start with the register so i can begin to learn your names. First is Hannah Abbot.' Professor Pentagon looks up. Hannah raises her hand.

'Present Professor Pentagon.'

'Thank you Hannah. Next is...' Harry zones out as does most of the class. He is soon startled by Hermione, who is sitting next to him, nudging him in the ribs.

'Harry Potter.' Harry sits up straight and raises his hand.

'Present Professor Pentagon.' Harry says before dropping his hand back down.

'There is no need for me to learn youre face Mr Potter, i have been seeing it for years.' Harry groans as the rest of the class smiles. Luckily for Harry Professor Pentagon goes back to the register and continues. After finishing with Blaize Zabini, she puts the book away in her desk and stands up.

'Today is not going to be a practical lesson as it is only a single period. Your double period on Thursday will be our practical lesson.' Everybody sits up straighter at the words, practical lesson. 'Therefore i am going to start with giving you list of everything you should of learnt for Defence Against the Dark Arts in school so far. The rest of this week and next week will be spent reviewing everything quickly and covering anything you haven't learn't already, as i understand from the Headmaster your past Defence Professors, omitting one, were far from adequate.'

What followed was pure torture for everybody. In one hour they managed to write a list of every Defensive Spell, Offensive Spell and Dark Creature they should of covered for thier O.W.L.S sorted by year. Even Hermione had started to complain about writers cramp. Once they had finished Harry noticed that there were a few spells they had never been taught and mentally designated his free afternoon to finding the incantations and learning them. With five minutes left of the lesson Professor Pentagon finally finished.

'You can all put your quills down now and stretch out your hands. For the last five minutes whilst you all curse me for making you write so much, i am going to tell you about Saturday mornings Advanced Defence class.' All the students sit up straighter and lean forward causing Professor Pentagon to smile. 'Yes, i can see that has caught your attention. As in Advanced Potions only the four top students will be required to come to the Advanced lessons. I will not be letting in any other students should one of the top four elect not to come. Therefore this Saturday morning i have aquired the Great Hall to test you on some basic spells. I will be looking at how complete your blocks are, if your offensive spells actually work and i will test everybody to see if any of you are capable of power attentuation.' Murmers start in the class. 'I know none of you have ever learnt power attentuation and unless you become an Auror you will never have to learn it. I would be very surprised if anybody here could control how much power they put behind a spell.' The entire class turns and looks at Harry. Harry blushes and rubs the back of his hair. 'I can see that you all think Mr Potter is capable of power attenuation. Can you Mr Potter?' Harry nods getting redder. 'Unusual but understood. I look forward to testing your power out on Saturday Mr Potter.' The bell goes. 'That brings our lesson to a close. All of you come to the hall at 10am on Saturday morning. If you are late you will not be tested. Dismissed.'

In no time at all the class is empty and Professor Pentagon sighs and collapses into her chair. Minutes later Professor McGonagall enters the room.

'Ready for lunch Pologia?'

'The sixth years hate me.' McGonagall raises her eyebrows in surprise.

'I'm sure they don't.'

'You should of seen their faces when i made them write all lesson. I thought it was a good idea to give them lists of what they should know by now, and it took the entire lesson for them to write it all down.'

'They don't hate you, they are just weighing you up. They are trying to see if you are going to be a Professor Umbridge or a Professor Lupin.'

'They all look towards Mr Potter. Well apart from the Slytherins, but even they expect him to be the best. Quite surprising really, i thought the Slytherins hated him.' Professor Pentagon leans back in her chair thinking.

'Oh they do. But even they know he has defeated or escaped He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named five times already. That is quite a feat.'

'Apparently Mr Potter can do power attentuation.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if he could. He has been able to conjure a Corporal Patronus since his third year.' Professor Pentagons chair hits the floor with a thud.

'A Corporal Patronus at 13! That's unheard of.' Shrieks Pentagon.

'Why don't we discuss this during lunch Pologia.' McGonagall offers.

'Thanks.' Pentagon stands up and follows McGonagall down to the Great Hall talking.

By Friday afternoon Professor Pentagon had been declared the best Defence Professor along with Professor Lupin. And bets had tripled as to when she would turn against Harry as she was far too sweet to be nice for long. Harry and Ron finally escaped Gryffindor Tower where the bets were being counted and walked down to the Quidditch pitch, brooms thrown over thier shoulders, whilst Hermione was in her Arithmancy lesson.

'I love being able to relax whilst Hermione is working.' Ron smiles as they reach the pitch. Harry grins back at him. 'Are we chasing the snitch, tossing the quaffle or are we just racing?'

'Just racing.' Harry replies as they reach the centre of the field. They mount thier brooms ready.

'Just a few laps first to get warmed up then we can race around the goalposts.' Ron says quickly before kicking off from the ground hard, shooting up high leaving Harry still standing there watching. Harry quickly follows catching Ron up effortlessly on his Firebolt.

'Come on Ron, can't you make that broom go faster?' Harry teases before racing off turning his broom sharply and heading towards the goal posts. Ron cheers as Harry zooms in and out of the goalposts and then back to Ron, pulling up short to hover in mid air next to him.

'Stop showing off Harry.' Ron teases. 'We can't all afford Firebolts.'

'We'll swap next week, you use my broom, i use yours. I'll still beat you though.' Harry laughs before speeding off again. This time Ron laughs and swings around chasing after him. After a few laps around the pitch dodging non existent bludgers and Chasers, they settle into a slower pace to chat about Quiddtich try outs.

'You looked at the list of people who have signed up for Quidditch try outs?' Ron asks.

'Yeah. Have you?'

'Yup. A lot of second years. Hermione thinks it's because you're the seeker and now that you are the Chosen One everybody wants to get to know you. She also said something about the girls signing up just to look at you.' Ron pulls a disgusted face. Harry blushes and rubs the back of his hair. They hear some cheers from the stands and turn thier heads to see a group of girls pointing and waving at them. 'They really should get a life.' Ron comments looking at them before turning back to Harry. 'Has Dumbledore approved the DA yet?'

'Yeah. I asked him Thursday. He seemed really pleased that we were continuing with it. I have to ask Professor Pentagon if she won't mind being the covering Professor, as she is the Defence teacher.'

'When you gonna ask her?'

'I was thinking tomorrow morning after we have all had those try outs for her Advanced Class.'

'Good idea. Just as long as nobody has accidently hexed her.'

'Do you want to get into the Advanced class?'

'Nah, not really. I'm not good enough. It might be cool to stay with you but i don't think i could cope with the extra work on top of my Prefect and Quidditch responsibilities.'

'I wonder what hexes or curses she'll make us use?'

'Why do you care, i saw you on Tuesday learning all of the spells we hadn't covered from that bloody long list she gave us. It's me that's got to worry. I can't do a basic stunning spell without it either blasting an entire chunk of a wall away or causing a small shock that wouldn't stun a fairy.' Harry laughs before diving as if going after the snitch closely followed by Ron. Just as Harry is about to crash he pulls up out of the dive and shoots back up into the air, corkscrewing. Ron follows, but at a more sedate pace with no fancy flying. As they meet up again and start another lap Ron starts thier conversation back up again.

'Snape will be posting the 4 students for his class as well at dinner tonight. Will you go if you get in?'

'Probably.' Harry shrugs.

'Rather you then me. Electing to spend more time with Snape.' Ron shudders. 'No thanks. You and Hermione are welcome to him.'

After circling the pitch again and spotting that the girls were still there Harry and Ron look at each other. At a nod of their heads they pull thier brooms up into a steep rise and fly off towards the lake leaving the unwanted audience behind.

'Come on Hermione we'll be late for dinner.' Ron complains loudly standing at the bottom of the girls staircase whilst Harry is sitting watching on a sofa by the fireplace, they are both wearing casual robes.

The Common Room is practically empty, save for a few seventh years finishing off a bit of homework before going down to dinner.

'Finally.' Ron says as Hermione comes down the stairs with Ginny. They have both changed out of their school robes, Hermione is wearing some blue casual robes whilst Ginny is wearing jeans and a top she must of borrowed from Tonks as it has a a large question mark with the words, Which Witch? emblazoned on the front. 'What could possibly have taken you so long?' Ron continues.

'Some of us Ronald do more then throw a robe over our heads. We actually have a shower first.' Hermione scolds.

'We had showers. We just don't spend hours doing our make up.'

'Ronald Weasley, i do not spend hours doing my make up. In fact i don't wear any during the school week only for special occasions.'

'Come on you two. Stop arguing.' Harry inputs grabbing their arms and marching them to the portrait, with Ginny trailing behind giggling.

'Well done Harry.' Ginny then turns to Ron and Hermione. 'Honestly you two are like an old married couple.' Ron and Hermione blush as Harry laughs.

'Thanks Gin. I can't say that. I'd get killed if i did.' Hermione playfully hits Harry's arm. 'Ow Mione, that hurt.' Harry yelps. 'You're not supposed to hit the Chosen One.' Hermione simply shakes her head in response.

As they reach the bottom of the Grand Staircase, Hermione squeals in delight when she sees Snape sticking a piece of parchment to the notice board near the front doors. After grabbing Harry's arm she drags him across the Entrance Hall to the notice board. Snape sneers at them as they come up and turns away stalking into the Great Hall his robes billowing behind him.

'I must discover how he does that.' Harry says as they watch him leave.

'Not now Harry.' Hermione scolds moving up to the list and reading it.

'Couldn't we check after dinner?' Ron asks as he arrives with Ginny. Hermione suddenly squeals and hugs Harry.

'We got in, we got in.' Harry stares at her in disbelief.

'You both got in.' Ron asks shocked. Hermione nods and hugs Harry again. Ron reads the list and then turns to Harry. 'Bad luck mate, Malfoy also got in.' Harry groans.

'Justin Finch-Fletchley got in too.' Ginny adds also reading the list. 'So at least Malfoy's on his own.' Hermione finally lets Harry go. Ron seeing his chance speaks loudly.

'Can we go into dinner now?'

'Yes Ronald we can.' Hermione glares daggers at him. Ron looks a the floor and mumbles something which makes Hermione huff and stalk into the Great Hall. Ron quickly takes off after her calling out her name.

'Looks like you have a lot of extra work this year with Advanced Potions and Defence. Wow Harry are you trying to kill yourself under a mountain of books?'

'We haven't been tested for Advanced Defence yet.'

'Come on Harry, you were the one who taught us last year. You can beat most poeple in a duel already. Of course you'll get in.' Ginny says to Harry as they trail after Ron and Hermione, sitting down opposite them at the Gryffindor table. Hermione is still giving Ron the silent treatment.

'Congrats on getting into Advanced Potions, Mione.' Hermione smiles gratefully at Ginny and then looks pointedly at Ron, but he is still clueless.

'What?' Ron says when he notices Hermione looking at him.

'If you can't figure it out Ronald, i'm not going to tell you.' Hemrione huffs before standing up and moving further down the bench. Ron looks over at Ginny and Harry confused.

'What did i do this time?'

'You never congratulated her on getting into Advanced Potions.' Ginny scolds.

'Course i did.' Ron looks at Harry for back up.

'You didn't mate. Sorry.' Harry replies. Ron huffs.

'You could go and concratulate her now.'

'No, she's the one who walked off without telling me why she was angry, she can come and apologise to me.'

'Ronald Wealsey, get your self down to your girlfriend and apologise.' Ginny yells at him.

'No.' Harry seeing disaster about to strike, as Ginny is swelling up looking remarkably like Mrs Weasley when she is yelling at the twins, interceeds.

'So Ron. Looking forward to tryouts next weekend? Have you come up with any ideas on how to test out potential chasers yet?' Ron nods and launches into a bunch of plans that he has been formulating using Harry's birthday present, whilst Harry had been at lessons. Glancing at Hermione Harry sees her looking miserable next to Lavender and Parvati who are talking a mile a minute over her. Harry mouths 'Well done for Potions.' at her causing her to smile back. Wondering at the fuzzy feeling Hermiones smile causes inside his chest he turns his attention back to Ron's description of a chaser move he remembers from the Quidditch World cup two years ago and how they can use it in the Gryffindor Team.

Next morning Harry was up just as the sun was rising and instead of turning back over and trying to get back to sleep he gets out of bed and after picking up a few of the extra Potions textbook he brought over the summer goes down to the common room. Surprisingly Hermione was already up and reading through her sixth year Potions text and making notes. She looks up when she hears Harry come down the stairs sitting down beside her.

'Morning Harry, i thought i would be the only one up.'

'Nah, couldn't sleep.'

'Nightmares?' Harry shakes his head.

'No, i haven't had any since we came back to school. Why are you up?'

'Nervous. Snape could ask us anything and we are expected to know the answer.'

'Mione, i doubt he'll ask us anything we shouldn't already know. We are only just starting today.'

'He asked you in first year some really hard questions.'

'Questions, that if i had read my potions textbook before coming to school i would of known.'

'That's the Dursley's fault.' Harry just smiles at her.

'Maybe, but Snape wouldn't know that. Now, what is it you are reading? We both could review the stuff together as i know from past experience trying to get you to do anything when you are panicking about school work is futile.' Hermione smiles at him gratefully.

'I was just going over the twelve uses of Dragons blood in relation to Potion making.'

'Where had you got up to?'

'Second one.'

Hours later after they both had changed into their school robes, they make their way down to the Potions Room for their first advanced lesson. When they arrive, they see that Justin and Malfoy are already waiting outside of the classroom. Justin comes over smiling when he spots them.

'I'm glad you two got in. I was worried i was going to be with just Slytherins.' They smile at him. Draco snorts.

'I'm very surprised you got in Potter.' Malfoy drawls. 'I can understand the mudblood getting in, but you...' Malfoy sneers. 'But of course, Dumbledore's Golden Boy had to get in.'

'I'm not surprised you got in Malfoy, I was just wondering how much you had to pay Snape to let you in?' Hermione asks. Draco's cheeks turn pink.

'I do not have to buy my way into Potions. I have been top of the year since we started school.' Scowls Draco.

'Well I suppose with your father in Azkaban it would make it slightly more difficult getting to your family money. I heard the ministry shut your account?' Justin asks. Malfoy pulls out his wand.

'Actually they didn't. The account is in the control of Narcissa Malfoy.' Harry quietly adds. Malfoy, Hermione and Justin turn and stare at him. Harry shrugs in response. 'It was in the Daily Prophet a week ago.'

'I don't need you to stick up for me Potter. I can do that myself.' Sneers Malfoy. At that moment Snape comes out of the classroom.

'Put your wand away, Malfoy.' Snape waits until Malfoy has replaced his wand into his robe pocket. 'You may all come inside now.' Following Snape they all walk quietly into the room. The first thing Harry notices is a huge pile of books is already laid out in front of Snape's desk. Surrounding Snape's desk in a sort of a semi circle are four benches each containing a simmering cauldron, three knifes, three stirers and three pestle and morters.

'Pick a desk.' Malfoy goes and stands behind the desk on Snape's right with Justin next to him, then Hermione and finally Harry on Snape's left. Once they have all picked a place Snape continues. 'This will be your desk for the next two years. In front of you is a new set of Potions equipment that is now yours. You will look after them carefully. If i spot any of you lending other students any of these you will be out of this class. Understood?' Snape glares around at them all as they nod quickly. 'This equipment is important. Before now it hasn't mattered what sort of knife or stirer you have used to to make potions, but from now on it will. Reactions between ingredients is the most important part of potion making and using the wrong metal stirer could cause unwanted reactions resulting in a completely useless potion. Therefore when you get back to your dormitories throw out those horrid wooden stirers you have been using for the last five years. You will never be using them again! From now on if the method states use a gold knife, you use your gold knife, do not substitute it. If any explosions are caused by your recklessness you will serve detention with me every night until you finish school.' Malfoy raises his hand. 'Yes Mr Malfoy?'

'Are we to use this equipment in our usual Potion lessons during the week as well, sir?'

'Yes. I expect you to bring these everytime you come to this classroom to work. In the Apothacaries in Hogsmeade their are specially made cabinets that you can buy that will have space for all of your ingredients and impliments. I suggest you buy one to prevent any losses as you will have to replace these if you misplace them.'

Malfoy, Justin, Hermione and Harry nod quickly.

'The point of the next three weeks is to teach you how to make small adjustments on complex potions as even the most experienced Potion Masters make mistakes. Today you will be starting to correct the potions on your desk.' Snape moves his hand to indicate the four cauldrons. 'Each potion is different so there will be no working together, this is for me to see how much you really understand. The potion that your cauldron contains is in one of these books.' Snape again waves his hand indicating the large stack of books on the front desk. 'It is up to you to figure out what it is and make the correct ingredient adjustment. I have made this simple, you simply have to discover which ingredients are already in the poiton, find the correct method and add the missing ingredient correctly. For the rest of this lesson i will be lecturing on using different spells and potions that are used to look for ingredients.'

Harry, Hermione, Justin and Malfoy quickly get out some parchment and quills from thier bags whilst Snape walks around thier tables and places two new large textbooks on thier desks.

'Here are your textbooks. I expect you to use these wisely. Also other books will be helpful, but it up to you whether you purchase them or borrow them from the library.'

Harry looks down at the two books. The smallest is covered in green leather and entitled, Poisonous Plants and their Properties By Arson. Nick, and the larger is covered in brown leather entitled, Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble By Herus. Bang.

'The basic...' Snape begins to lecture.

Snape finished lecturing just before the bell went giving Hermione, Harry, Justin and Draco time to fill vials with thier potions to take with them and store the rest of the potion in the cauldron away in a corner under protective spells. After quickly putting their everything into thier school bags they walk up to the Great Hall and arrive just as Professor Pentagon is about to shut the doors.

'Professor. Sorry we're late, we had Advanced Potions this morning.' Hermione says hoping the teacher will still let them in.

'Of course, i understand.' Professor Pentagon opens the door enough for them to slip inside and then shuts it behind them. Looking around Harry and Hermione spot Ron sitting with Neville on a bench to thier left, whilst Justin joins Ernie McMillan and Draco joins Nott. Now the doors are shut Professor Pentagon stands in front of the class and takes out her wand.

'Good morning everybody. The two spells i will be testing you with are the Disarming Charm and the Stunning Hex. You will use a Protego Block to protect yourselves. The use of other spells will result in your instant removal from this hall and the chance of being in my Advanced Class. For the first 15 minutes i would like you to get into pairs and practise these three spells, then i will call a halt, at which time you will all sit back down and i will call you alphabetically up to the front and have you perform for me. Once you have finished you will leave the hall. Results will be up tomorrow morning at lunchtime. Pair up now please.'

The students all stand up and sort themselves into pairs. Harry gets up to pair with Ron, but Hermione has already beaten him too it. He looks around the hall and sees everybody else has already paired up.

'Mr Potter, if you would care to alternate with a pair of your choice for now please.'

'Okay Professor.' Harry nods before joining Ron and Hermione who have already started duelling.

'Expelliarmus.' Hermione says casually flicking her wrist.

'Protego.' Ron yells. A small wall appears in front of Ron blocking Hermione's spell.

'Inspirate.' Ron yells at Hermione. Hemrione blocks too, but the force of the spell causes her to take a step back.

'You okay Mione?' Ron asks.

'Yes. Harry your turn with Ron now.' Hermione steps aside letting Harry take her place.

'You wanna go first Ron?'

'Expelliarmus.'

'Protego.' Harry's block comes up fluidly forming a shimmering circle around him. 'Inspirate.' Harry yells back at Ron. Ron's shield isn't strong enough and collapses causing Ron to go shooting back.

'Ron!' Hermione shouts and rushes over to him. 'Ennervate.' Ron wakes up and shakes his head. He notices Harry, Hermione and a few others staring at him.

'Ouch. Merlin Harry, try not to kill me.'

'Sorry, Ron. I figured your block could withstand that.' Hermione and Harry help Ron stand up as Professor Pentagon comes over.

'Are you okay Mr Weasley?'

'Yes, Professor. Just a bit of a shock.'

'Are you well enough to continue?'

'Yes.' Pentagon nods and then walks off. 'Harry you duel Hermione for a bit whilst my head stops spinning.'

Harry and Hermione stand ready facing each other.

'You go first Hermione.'

'Inspirate.'

'Protego.' Hermione Stunning Hex bounces off Harry's shield and hits the wall.

'Expelliarmus.' Harry's Charm hits Hermione's shield, which collapses causing Hermione's wand to fly through the air. Ron catches it from his seat.

'Nice, Harry.' Ron says as he passes Hermione her wand back as she storms over to collect it.

'Times up. Everybody sit back down now please.' Professor Pentagon calls out before Hermione and Harry can start another duel. Sitting down in the centre of the benches they watch as Professor Pentagon accio's a piece of parchment to her. 'I will cast both the Disarming Charm and the Stunnig Hex at you so i can see your block. Then you will send both spells at me and i will block them. After i will ask you to try and cast the stunning spell at different levels of power to see if anybody has natural Power Attenuation. I must press on you, that it is extremely rare and i do not expect more the Mr Potter to be able to accomplish it. First up is Hannah Abbott.'

Hannoh stands up and goes nervously over to the Professor.

'Ready Ms Abbott?' Hannoh just nods. 'Expelliarmus.' Hannah's block comes up as a wall in front of her deflecting the charm. 'Good. Now, Inspirate.' The stunning spell crashes through the block and sends Hannah flying. Just as Hannah lands conjured pillows cushion her landing. 'Ennervate.' Hannah slowly wakes up and shakes her head. 'Would you care to test your power attenuation Ms Abbott.' Hannah nods and shakily returns to her place. 'Start when you are ready.'

'Inspirate.' Hannah says. She then yells 'Inspirate.' Unfortunately both of her stunning spells are the same power.

'Good effort Ms Abbott. You are free to leave the hall now.' As Hannah leaves Professor Pentagon calls up the next student. 'Susan Bones.'

The spells and blocks are repeated as the next few students are called up in turn. Nobody is able to do the power attenuation. Harry feels immense pride when all of last years DA members are able to create a block capable of blocking the spells but some of the Slytherins are not. Out of the Golden Trio Hermione is called up first.

'Ms Granger, block first.' Hermione blocks the spells easily with a shield that completely surrounds her in a sphere. 'Well done Ms Granger. Now hex me.' Hermione's spells are strong enough a _gong_ reverberates around the hall. 'Excellant. Try and make your blasting hex milder.' This is where Hermione slips up. She cannot change the amount of power behind her Blasting Hex. 'Good try Ms Granger. If you'll wait outside.' Hermione goes back over to Harry and Ron, picks up her bag and leaves the Great Hall, shutting the doors back behind her. The Hall begins to empty and soon enough Harry is called up.

'Now Mr Potter, you block first.' Harry raises his wand ready seconds before Professor Pentagon fires a Blasting Hex at him. Harry's block comes up fluidly, a golden sphere surrounds him blocking the hex easily. Professor Pentagon nods in approval as several people murmer appreciatively. 'Now block the Disarming Charm. Expelliarmus!' Harry's block again closes around him leaving him still holding his wand. 'Now your turn Mr Potter. Whenevcer you are ready.'

'Inspirate.' Harry shouts. A bright red line shoots out of his wand, Pentagon blocks the curse just as easy. She nods again.

'Disarming Charm now.'

'Expelliarmus.' Harry yells. Next moment Professor Pentagons wand is flying through the air towards Harry. Harry catches it and then looks at Professor Pentagon. 'Sorry.'

'No need to apologise Mr Potter. I wasn't expecting your Charm to be so powerful. My own fault for underestimating you.' Harry passes the Professor her wand back and they get back into postition.

'Now lets test your power attenuation. Everybody seems to think you have natural control. First I would like a mild blast please' Harry nods. He barely speaks at he says the incantation.

'Inspirate.' A very pale red line shoots at the Professor easily defelected.

'The strongest Blasting Curse you can accomplish Mr Potter.' Harry stands back a couple of paces causing Professor Pentagon to raise her eyebrow slightly.

'Inspirate.' Harry shouts and imagines his magic pouring through his wand creating a bright red light. A blindingly red curse shoots out of Harry's wand. Professor Pentagon takes a step back for balance as the spell hits her block. Harry cancels the curse as it is deflected and Pentagon lets her block drop.

'Can you make the spell powerful without shouting Mr Potter. Perhaps non-verbally?' Professor Pentagon asks mildly.

'I can try. But we only started learning non-verbal spells this week.' She nods. Harry raises his wand and in his mind shouts 'Inspirate' imagining the spell working. A mild red curse shoots out of his wand. It bounces off the block the teacher conjures and it disappears. Harry is breathing very heavily.

'Thank you Mr Potter, it has been very informative. You may leave now.' Harry nods and leaves, leaving the remaining students whispering behind him.

'Lisa Turpin.'

Harry sits down on the steps of the Grand Staircase next to Hermione.

'How did you do?' Hermione immediately asks.

'Not as good as you.' Hermione looks at Harry suspiciously.

'What went wrong?'

'I disarmed her.'

'You disarmed the Professor and you think that will make you fail!'

'Yeah. Who likes being shown up in front of one of your own classes.' Hermione shakes her head in dispair.

'Harry. She was testing how powerful we were to get into an advanced class. I think you just proved you are powerful enough to be in that class.' Harry shrugs. 'I am amazed you haven't used this power in previous years. I mean you used it for the Patronus Charm but most of the time you don't bother.'

'I had a good teacher this summer who told me not to hide it.'

'Who?' Harry shakes his head smiling.

'I'm not falling for that Hermione.'

'It was worth a shot.' Hermione smiles at him. The doors to the Great Hall open and out comes Lisa Turpin.

'Everything go okay?' Hemrione asks.

'Yeah. Not as good as Harry here, but it went fine. I'll see you in thre library later Hermione. Bye.' Lisa walks off up the staircase towards Ravenclaw Tower.

'What you meeting her for?'

'Homework. We are in Arithmancy together, and Professor Vector gave us a long list of questions to answer for homework.'

'It's only the first week back.'

'I know but he had already marked the homework from summer by yesterday afternoons lesson and half the class got a lot wrong so he is making us do some more for practise. Due on Monday.'

'That's cruel.' Hermione just shrugs.

'He just wants us to do well on our N.E.W.T.S.' Harry opens his mouth to reply but luckily the doors to the Great Hall open again and out comes Ron. Making his way over he drops down on the other side of Hermione.

'I blew it. My Blasting Curse couldn't of disabled a pixie let alone an adult, but my block was good. It looked like your two, so it must of been right.'

'How was your Power attentuation?'

'What power attentuation, Hermione?'

'It doesn't matter Ron. Most wizards cannot do power attenuation unless they are angry and she did say that none of us had ever done that before. In fact only Aurors and a few other professions expect you to know it.' This cheers Ron up a lot. Not long after Blaize Zabini leaves and a few moments later Professor Pentagon leaves too. As soon as she leaves Harry jumps up and goes over to her.

'Excuse me Professor Pentagon.'

'Yes Mr Potter?' The Professor stops walking and turns around to face Harry.

'I was wondering, you see, last year we started a Defence Club and the Headmaster said we could continue it as long as we have supervision. I thought I'd ask you, I do not want you to think I am treading on your territory or anything. You wont have to teach just be there in case of accidents.' Harry rubs the back of his hair nervously but looking hopeful. Professor Pentagon smiles at Harry.

'I would love to supervise Mr Potter. I can bring marking to do, that way you wont think I'm watching over your shoulder.' Harry smiles in relief.

'Thank you.'

'It's my pleasure Mr Potter. I'm here to make sure the students learn Defence and if this clubs helps, then I am all for it.' She nods her head and walks away. Harry turns and grins at Hermione and Ron.

Early next morning the entire sixth year filled into the Great Hall and sat along the four benches provided. The Slytherins at the back, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the middle and the Gryffindors at the front. Laughing and chatting they fail to notice when Professor McGonagall and Snape enter through the side door.

'Silence.' Snape sneers. The students suddenly stop talking and sit up straight facing the front as the two Professors get up onto a raised platform in front of them all. 'Detention for the next student that talks out of line.' The Slytherins at the back grin at each other. McGonagall steps forward and raps her wand on a wooden lecturn.

'This is the first of the years Wizarding Ettiquette lessons. As you all know the Ministry only accept students who have received Pass certificates in Wizarding Etiquette. You could score top marks on all your NEWTs, but would not be accepted if you fail Ettiquette. Therefore this year we will be covering all topics you will be examined on next summer. As with your other exams you will sit written paper in the morning and have a practical exam in either the afternoon or evening. Topics covered include: Dancing, Table Manners, Apparel, Courting and Forms of Address.' There is an outbreak of murmuring and whispers. Ron turns to Harry on his left.

'Dancing!' He exclaims. Harry just nods in understanding. Professor Snape steps forward.

'Due to the fact that the Headmaster is organising a Christmas Ball this year we will be covering Dancing, Apparel and Courting this term. For those of you who do not understand the word Courting, it is the same as dating, but there are rules you have to follow.' Snape spits out the last few words. A few people snort into their hands. The idea of Snape discussing dating was ludicrous even to Harry. A lot of the pureblood students nod their heads in agreement with Snape.

'First we will split into two groups. The males will stay here with Professor Snape and the females will follow me.'

Professor McGonagall steps down from the platform as the females stand up and leads them out of the Great Hall. Professor Snape then steps forward and sneers down at the males.

'I have no time to teach dunderheads, so you will make notes or remember everything i say.' A few students reach into their bags for parchment and quills, Ron and Harry being two of the few. 'As i am sure the purebloods amougst you will know there are three different types of robes males can wear. What are they? Mr Malfoy?'

'They are Casual Robes, Dress Robes and Work Robes.'

'Well done Mr Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin. I can see you are all wearing wearing casual robes this morning. Who can tell me the 3 things that define a casual male set of robes? Mr Nott?'

'The collars are not allowed to be higher then 1inch above the collar bone, the robe must be floor length and have 4 buttons at the front which must be fastened at all times. Sleeve length is generally determined on fashions at the time. For the last 3 years sleeve length has been full length due to the fashion of wearing long sleeved under robes.'

'Well done Mr Nott. Another 5 points to Slytherin.' A hand shoots up in front of Snape. 'Yes Mr Weasley?'

'My brother Bill says that a male can have 5 buttons on the front of his robes as long as they are not used to visit in.'

'5 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. But Mr Weasley is correct. A Casual Robe with 5 buttons is permitted to be worn around the house or in school, but never for visiting. It will be taken as a personal offense by the other families. Therefore from tomorrow I do not expect to see any male sixth year without the correct Casual Robes outside of school hours. Do you all understand?' There is a general murmer of yes. 'Good. Now, who can tell me the requirements for male Work Robes? Mr McMillan?'

'They must be full length, have long sleeves, and have an emblem on the left breast telling people their employment status. Each Department in the Ministry has their own emblem and usually specifies the colour required for all Work Robes.'

'Correct. What would the emblem be if you were looking for work? Or self-employed? Mr Malfoy?'

'If you were unemplyed...' Malfoy sneers as though unemployment is a dirty word. 'You would wear an emblem with a large T on the front, which stands for inactive in Latin. If you were self-employed like my father and his father before him then you would wear your family emblem but it would be sitting on a golden background.'

'5 points to Slytherin. Mr Potter?' Snape seems surprised to see Harry's hand rising.

'I was just wondering, sir, i know a lot of pureblood families have thier own business' but what would the emblem be if they were employed by the family business and they chose to have another job in the Ministry?'

'Mr Finnegan care to explain.'

'You would just wear both emblems at the same time but they would be smaller to fit them onto the golden background.'

'Thank you. What is then only difference between female and male Work Robes? Mr Longbottom?'

'The female Work Robes are only 3/4 lengths instead of full length, sir.' Neville quivers. Snape nods in repsonse.

'Finally who can tell me the requirements of male Dress Robes? Mr Boot?'

'You must always wear a hat to show you are a wizard, the robe must be floor length, but at the moment it is fashionable for younger males to wear a suit and a shoulder cloak which is only half length, your family emblem must be on the left breast if your family has one, if not it must have a small badge stating you are fully qualified witch or wizard and have finished school.'

'Correct What do you all have to wear as you are at school?' Malfoy puts his hand up 'Mr Malfoy?'

'We get to wear our family emblems still. To show that we are purebloods.' Snape smiles thinly.

'Yes, that is correct, but what do students wear who do not have a family emblem?' Malfoy shrugs clearly showing it is beneath him to know and he wouldn't associate with anybody who wasn't wearing one. Ron puts his hand up. 'Mr Weasley?'

'My dad says we wear a small badge with a letter H on it for Hogwarts and that all the magic school have their own badges with the appropriate letters on it. So Durmstrung has a D instead of an H.'

'Correct Mr Weasley. Before lunch today you will report to your Head of Houses office and collect the correct emblem or badge. Emblems with an 'H' are given back to the school when you graduate, but your family emblems are paid for by your family so are yours for life. To finish todays lesson your homework will be to write an essay on the differences between Casual, Work and Dress robes stating what badges or emblems you personally should be wearing and a diagram of said emblem or badge. To be handed in at the beginning of this lesson next week. You are dismissed.' The students rush to get up and leave before Snape stops them.

Harry is leaning on the wall opposite McGonagalls office with Hermione who is wearing a badge with the letter H on it. The door to McGonagalls office opens and Ron finally appears. He is holding a piece of fabric with a crest on it. Harry pushes off the wall and leans closer to look at it more closely. The emblem is of a red sun setting in the background with a wand pointing up with gold sparks coming out of it. Underneath is a Latin verse.

'What does that mean?' Harry asks pointing at the Latin.

'Urm, dad told me a few years ago, but i can't remember.'

'It means Follow Your Heart.' Hermione scolds. 'Honestly Ronald. I think you should know what your own family motto is.' Luckily Harry is spared being in the middle of thier usual arguement when McGonagall comes to the door.

'Mr Potter.' Harry quickly enters the office leaving a bickering Ron and Hermione behind. Shutting the door behind him he walks over to her desk. McGonagall, who has taken her seat again, opens a box in front of her and pulls out a piece of fabric much like the one Ron was holding.

'Here you are Harry.' Harry gingerly takes it. He is looking down at a crest with a large staff going from the top to the bottom. The top of the staff looks like a piece of diamond trapped in a wood crystal. The staff is covered in runes and there is a small number one at the bottom. Pointing towards the head of the staff are 4 wands. On the handles of the wands are the house symbols of a griffin, snake, badger, and raven. The whole emblem is white gold, yellow gold and silver. Harry holds it up and shows it to Professor McGonagall pointing at the Latin word underneath.

'What does this mean?'

'Unity.' Harry looks at her puzzled.

'Did you notice the number one on the staff?' Harry nods 'That means the Potter line has an unbroken line of males that can be traced back all the way to the original 12 magical families in Britain.' Harry nods. 'The Potters where and still are a very powerful family, during the time of the schools founding they were the family to preech Unity between the four houses and actually had a generation of four sons who each got into a separate house. That is why you have all four house symbols on your shield.'

'So the emblem can be changed.'

'Yes. If you would like too.'

'I have to wear this on all of my Casual and Dress Robes?' Harry asks dubiously. McGonagall laughs.

'You should be proud to wear this, Harry. If i remember correctly, they were the same words your father said when i first handed him the shield in his sixth year. He hated wearing it and it always ended up hidden by a fold in his cloak or myseriously disappearing by the end of the day. Your mother always had to convince him to actually put it on his Dress Robes and not leave it off'

'Can you blame him?' Harry asks bluntly. McGonagall smiles at him.

'Off you go Harry.' Harry leaves the room. Hermione and Ron are still outside waiting for Harry.

'What does it look like Harry?' Hermione asks peering over his arm at it. 'Ooooh. That's really pretty. Why have you got all four house symbols on it?'

'McGonagall says that in one generation there were four sons and they each got into a differnet house.'

'I remember reading about that in Hogwarts: A History.' Hermione exclaims happily.

'It's very white Harry. You think your ancestors were light wizards?' Ron jokes casuing Harry to laugh. Harry takes Rons arm and starts to drag him back down to the Great Hall.

'Come on. If we're lucky we can still be in time for lunch.'

'But first we are going to check the notice board and see if we got into Advanced Defence.' Ron rolls his eyes at Harry behind Hermione's back. 'I saw that Ronald Weasley.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Quidditch**

The second week of term was going smoothly for the Golden Trio. Malfoy had been unusually absent from insulting them, Voldemort had not been sending any visions to Harry and the Defence Porfessor actually knew what she was doing, but on Thursday afternoon the Golden Trio almost became extinct. Although Madam Pomfrey had cured the three unfortunate students who had eaten a part of the poisoned chocolate frogs, students were still avoiding any chocolate like the plague. Harry had even seen Malfoy bin a large box of cauldron cakes sent by his mother when he thought nobody was looking. As choclate was used as a stress relief product by the vast majority of the school it wasn't surprising that tempers were beginning to fray. Hermione was already borrowing large amounts of library books and lecturing Harry and Ron about studying, Ron was going manic as a) he was the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and didn't want to go down in history as the Captain whio lost them the cup and b) he had had to destroy his entire collection of chocolate frogs and Harry had even started dreaming about eating Dumbledore's Lemon Drops just to get at sugar.

Harry therefore wasn't surprised that he found himself sitting with Hermione in the library studying with Ron no where in sight.

'Harry have you found anything in 'Rare and Exotic Magical Funghi,' about the Veneficus Bean?'

'No. I found a mention in 'Poisons and their Active Ingredients,' it sounds like the sort of plant Snape would kill to have his hands on.'

'Harry Potter, i'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't kill to have a stupid plant.' Harry looks at Hermione in mock horror.

'Who are you and where is my best friend. The one who would never call anything to do with school stupid?' Hermione drops her books and the quill she was holding and takes a deep sigh.

'I'm sorry Harry. I'm just stressed. With the poisoning and all. I have been a little afraid to eat lately just in case...' Harry rummages into his bag and pulls aout a box of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. Hermione gasps.

'Harry. You should of handed those in!'

'I forgot i had them until this morning when i was rummaging for a robe and they fell out with it. It was something Tonks picked up for me that time in Diagon Alley.' Harry shrugs and opens the box pulling out a small wrapped sweet. 'Here.' Harry holds it out to Hermione.

'I can't Harry. What if it's been poisoned like the chocolate frogs?'

'Hermione, my scar doesn't hurt and if it makes you feel better i've already had a few.' Hermione doesn't look sure but doesn't refuse when Harry pushes it into her hand. 'Look just eat it. It'll make you feel better.' Hermione looks around quickly then tears the wrapper off before putting it in her mouth.

'Mmmmm. Thanks Harry.' Hermione closes her eyes and leans back in her chair. Harry starts to laugh softly.

'You'd think with the entire student population having withdrawal symptons from chocolate that the teachers would do something about it in the fututre, but i think they can't be too happy until we all start eating it again.'

'Good think we don't get cavaties.'

'Yup.' Harry agrees eating a chocolate too. A shadow looms over them. Hermione opens her eyes to see Madam Pince glaring down at them. 'Evening Madam Pince. Fancy a chocolate?' Harry asks smiling faintly. To his eternal surprise Madam Pince takes a chocolate pops it in her mouth and walks away without once telling them off for eating in the library. Harry blinks. 'I think we need to do something Hermione. It's making the Professors ill too.' Harry looks at Hermione and sees her nodding shakily.

'It would explain why Professor McGonagall was mad in class today.'

Oh yes, that transfiguration lesson, Harry thought painfully.

_Their day hadn't been going very well. Waking up late, missing breakfast, getting lost, although Harry still had no idea how they managed that one, and arriving at Transfiguration a few minutes late, the Trio's day had been going from bad to worse. Harry prayed that thier day would get better. After sitting down at three spare chairs at the back and earning a glare and a loss of 10 house points, Professor McGonagall rapped her wand on a wooden lecturn to get thier attention and started the lecture._

_'Now that you have all deemed my class worthy of attendence...' McGonagall glares at the Golden Trio who squirm uncomfortably. 'Today i am going to begin the theory behind turning high mass inanimate objects into a single low mass inanimate object. Who can tell me the biggest probelm a witch or wizard can face with this type of transformation? Ms Granger?'_

_'Well if the new inanimate object has a lighter mass then you have to remove the extra mass somewhere.'_

_'Correct Ms Granger.'_

_The lecture started and quickly Harry set up his quill to take notes before starting a game of hangman on a spare piece of parchment with Ron. Hermione took her own notes, occasionally raising her hand and asking questions to clarify certain points, all the time glaring at the two boys. Near the end of the lesson when they were reaching three pieces of parchment for notes, they were each give a heavy rock and told to transfigure it into a small light pebble._

_'Petrosia.' Harry incanted jabbing his wand at the rock._

_'Harry, you're making the 'o' sound why it's actually a 'y' sound. pe-try-c-a.'_

_'Pe-try-c-a.' Harry tryies again. The rock shrinks down to a small pebble, but when Harry lifts it up he can still barely lift it. 'Ug. It didn't work.'_

_'Read your notes Harry it might make more sense.' Hermione scolds. Smiling sheepishly Harry pulls his parchment over and begins to read. Hermione turns to Ron who is busy jabbing his wand continuosly repeating the incantation over and over again. 'Ron, you're saying it wrong too. It's a 'pe' sound not a 'pee' sound.'_

_'Oh bloody shut up Mione. Stop correcting me!' Silence falls. Hermione stands up grabs her books and flees from the room. Ron looks over at Harry who is frowning. 'Oh stop frowning Harry, she deserved it. She's always on my case about proper incantation.'_

_'That's because she's your girlfriend and trying to help you actually pass your N.E.W.T.S.' Harry says before standing up and following Hermione out of the classroom. Luckily the bell goes just as he opens the door and McGonagall never noticed Hermione fleeing earlier as she was trying to understand how Parvati Patil was now grey to match her rock._

Coming back to the present Harry passes Hermione over another chocolate as she picks up her quill again as another shadw falls over the table.

'Hi guys. What you studying?'

'Hmmm.' Hermione frowns. Ron sits down.

'I'm really sorry Hermione. I am just a bit stressed out lately. I never meant to snap at you.' Hermione makes another disbelieving sound.

'You really were a prat Ron.'

'I know Harry. It's just... hey is that chocolate. Can i have one?' Ron suddenly smiles notices Hermione unwrapping a sweet. Harry sighs and passes one over to Ron. 'Cheers. I have really missed chocolate.' Ron closes his eyes when he puts it in his mouth. 'This is really really good!'

Repairs to the damage to the Trio's relationship was complete by Saturday morning at breakfast. Hermione was talking to Ron again even without Harry there to carry the conversation.

'We have to do something about this sugar shortage. Even the teachers are getting short tempered.' Hermione complains remembering the previous day in Charms when Professor Flitwick had deducted 5 points from Gryffindor for Hermione answering a question correctly. Ron simply nods his reply at Hermione and reaches into his bag pulling out a large box of chocolate frogs.

'Fred and George sent me these. I got 'em late last night.' Ron pulls out a single packaged chocolate frog. 'Harry.'

Harry turns quickly at the shout of his voice and automatically catches the object thrown at him. Looking down he sees a chocolate frog.

'Thanks Ron. Remind me to write to the twins and thank them too.' Harry says before tearing open the package and biting the head off the wriggling frog much to the surrounding students horror. After a few seconds students start badgering Ron about the frogs.

'Here Ron, give me Ron.'

'I'll give you 5 Galleons for a frog Ron.' Came another shout. Ron turns and smiles at Hermione.

'Problem solved.' Leaving Hermione gaping like a fish in disbelief.

Later that morning Harry was rushing with Hermione from Advanced Potions to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom on the third floor so they wouldn't be late. Snape had kept them a few extra minutes to give them a long list of books he wanted them to read. When they arrived, Professor Pentagon, Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan were already sitting down and waiting for them.

'Sorry we're late Professor we had Advanced Potions.' Hermione gasps trying to catch her breath. Professor Pentagon nods, then indicates two seats in front of her. Quikcly Harry and Hermione go over and sit down pulling out some parchment and quills.

'Good morning. As you all know this is an extra class. The subjects and homework covered in this class are extremely difficult. If at any time you do not feel that you can cope please tell me and I will try and work with you. If even my extra attention does not help then I am afraid it would be wise to quit the course.' Hannah raises her hand. 'Yes, Ms Abbot?'

'Will we get lots of homework from this class, Professor.'

'There will be no essays for homework. This subject is taught by research and projects. I will give you help during our lessons but once we get started you will come to understand that your marks will be based on the amount of research you do. There will also be projects to hand in every few weeks. Lessons will consist mainly of practising Advanced blocks, hexes and curses. You can also use this classroom anytime it is free during the week and at the weekend to practise. I will leave that between the four of you too work out.' Pentagon stands up, draws her wand and walks out from behind her desk. 'Now, Our first topic is blocking. This is the most vital part of Defence. There are 4 forms of block. Can anybody tell me what they are?' Predictably Hermione's hand shoots straight up into the air.

'Flat, Circular, Square and Dome.'

'Well done Ms Granger. What are the differences between them? Mr Potter?'

'Um... well the flat block is just used against an opponent in front of you and doesn't take much skill to conjure, a circular and a square block surround you completely so you can block curses or hexes from all angles and the dome block gives you the ability not just to block yourself but others as well.'

'Well done. Which is the hardest block to conjure and why? Mr McMillan?' Ernie looks at the others before gulping and trying.

'The Dome blocks... um... they're the hardest to conjure because you are stretching your magic projection radius to a larger area.'

'Yes. Why is it difficult to stretch your magic to a larger area?' Hermione's hand shoots up so fast, that Harry feels the air friction. 'Ms Granger?'

'It uses up a lot of the conjurer's concentration and energy to feed the shield over a larger area. The block becomes more compliceted the more people you are trying to shield.'

'Correct. We are going to start with circular and square blocks today. Who can give me an example? Ms Granger?'

'The Protego Block.'

'Yes. Ms Granger come up and demonstrate.' Hermione gets up taking her wand out of her robe pocket as she stands opposite Pentagon and raises her wand.

'In this class, we are, at all times, going to conform to Duelling Regulations and Etiquette. Just to get you used to it. Ms Granger we bow first, then walk 5 spaces away from each other and then turn getting ready to attack. A duelling master is in charge to count down from 3 when we shall either throw our first spell or wait for our opponent to attack first. Mr Potter, if you would be so kind as to be the Duelling Master for the moment.' Harry nods.

'Begin' Harry says. Hermione and Professor Pentagon bow, turn and slowly walk five paces apart, then turn back and stand ready to fire. '3…2…1' Harry counts down.

'Rictusempra.'

A circular pale block comes up around Hermione, deflecting the curse before she drops it.

'Well done Ms Granger, i see you have had a lot of practise wiht that block. You may sit back down now. Who can tell me another example of these types of block?'

'Tetragonia.'

'Correct Ms Abbot. Please come up and demonstrate.' Hannah gets up nervously and stands in front of the Professor.

'Um... i've never used this block beofre. It was just mentioned in passing a few years ago.'

'You raise your wand in front of you, twirl it anti-clockwise until you see the shield appear. Depending on how much power you are focusing will depend on how quickly the block will come up. I will start off with a simple spell. Mr Potter, please be the Duelling Master again.'

'Begin.' They bow, turn, walk five paces and turn back to face each other. '3…2…1.'

'Rictusempra.' Hannah twirls her wand desperately, unfortunately no block is produced and next moment she is doing some kind of fancy jig. Quikcly muttering the counter-curse Pentagon turns and looks at the others.

'As you can see this block requires you to understand what will happen when you produce it. Does anybody know what the shield will look like once formed? Mr Potter?'

'It's completely see through, the four sides of the square just shimmer in the air.'

'Good. Ms Abbot. Imagine the block protecting you. You will discover that the more advanced the magic the more you actually need to be able to imagine the reult. Simply waving your wand and muttering an incantation will not work. If you find yourself having any difficulties go back to the theory and start again. Now we will try this block again, ready Ms Abbot?' Hannah nods. 'Rictusempra.'

'Tetragonia' The time the square block comes up weakly vanishing once the curse hits it.

'Excellant, Ms Abbot. I would like you to produce the block one more time please. Aquadra.' Pentagon says, pointing her wand up into the air. Water shoots out of Pentagons wand and over Hannah's block drenching her. Hannah splutters dropping her block. The others smile appreciatively.

'Who can tell me the problem with that block?'

'It doesn't form a wall above you.' Hermione inputs.

'Yes. Who can tell me the extension of this block that does from a complete square around you?' Susan, Ernie and Hermione all look at each other and shrug. 'Nobody? Mr Potter?'

'I think I read it somewhere. Um….Tetragonia m… no it's... it's... it's japanese...' Harry looks up at the ceiling. 'Rokishagonia. That's it.' Harry looks back at Pentagon who is smiling kindly.

'Well done. I think that deserves 10 points to Gryffindor. Would you care to demonstrate?'

Harry nods relucatantly and gets up as Hannah sits down.

'Mr McMillan. Please be the Duelling Master'

'Begin.' Harry bows never taking his eyes of Professor Pentagon and turns around counting out five steps. He swirls back quickly and plants one foot behind him ready lifting his wand up in front of him.

'Furnunculus.' Pentaogn yells with no warning, clearly remembering being disarmed the previous week.

'Rokishagonia.' Yells Harry his face screwed up in concentration. A square block shimmers in the air causing Harry to look like he is standing underwater to the observer. It disappears as the curse hits it.

'Good effort. I think you should all write this one down. It can be very effective in battle once you have mstered it.' Harry gratefully sits down and the rest of the lesson is spent writing notes on square and circular blocks.

After a quick lunch Harry and Ron set off towards the Quidditch pitch dragging Hermione behind them.

'Do i really have to come?' Hermione whines. 'I have just borrowed a fascinating book from the library.'

'Mione, you're my girlfriend. You have to come watch me play. You can read the stupid book later.' Ron complains.

'Ronald Weasley, I'll have you know the book is on the Rights of Magical Creatures and is not stupid. It's actually quite thrilling to read about how those poor creatures were forced to serve us and the bonds that the Wizarding World has in place to keep them enslaved.'

'You're not starting up Spew again are you!'

'It's S.P.E.W. actually. I never stopped the campaign you just chose to ignore it.' Ron mumbles something before turning to Harry.

'You agree with me Harry, don't you?' Harry stops and holds up his hands.

'Don't look at me Ron. I refuse to take sides in your arguments.'

'Right, well i'll go get the practise Quidditch set out of the store room. You two can continue down to the pitch.' Ron says sulkily before stomping off.

'It's always Quidditch with him. Why can't he just have time for my books.'

'This is Ron we're talking about, who's greatest ambition in life is to play for or coach a major Quidditch Team.' They set off walking again to the Quidditch Pitch. When they arrive Harry places his broom on the floor, whilst Hermione goes up to the stands.

'Up.' Harry's broom shoots up into his hand.A few minutes later Ron comes back with the Quidditch set and Ginny arrives.

'I'll race you to the other goalposts Harry.' Ginny yells before mounting her broom and shooting off. Seconds alter Harry is in the air and leaning close to his broom. Whizzing past her he goes through the centre of one of the hoops as he couldn't move out the way in time. Ginny yells 'That's not fair, you're brooms better then mine,' before trying to catch Harry and hit him, but Harry wasn't the seeker for nothing and evaded capture easily enough.

'Ginny, Harry. Get down here.' Ron yells and they fly down to him on the ground where a group of Gryffindors are waiting to try out. A few others are sitting in the stands by Hermione pointing at them and giggling. Harry has a sneaky suspicion that they are actually pointing at him so makes a point of ignoring them all.

'Okay everyone. The positions available are 2 Chasers and 2 Beaters as Harry is now Seeker again as his life-time quidditch ban has been lifted. So. People who are trying out for chaser stand on the left and people trying out for beaters stand on the right.'

The group splits into the two groups. 7 people want to try out for chaser and only 4 people for beaters. Harry notices Colin Creevey has actually put his camera down and replaced it with a broomstick to try out for beater.

'Right. We'll try out the chasers first. Beater candidates if you'll sit down for a while we'll get to you soon. Right first up. Katie, Ginny and you David. Harry you'll be keeper for a while. I need to be able to see how they are playing.' Harry nods and flies up to guard the goalposts. The three chosen chasers turn to Ron who hand Katie the Quaffle. 'Okay. All you need to do it start at the other end of the pitch, passing the Quaffle to each other as you come back and then aim at Harry.' They nod and after Katie has picked up the red ball they fly to the other end ready to start. Ron blows on the whistle Hermione had conjured earlier for him and they start. Almost immediately David drops the Quaffle and has to dip low to catch it. He doesn't improve as he flies towards Harry and actually manages to throw the ball at the people in the stands watching missing the goalposts entirely. Ron mentally crossed him off the list. Ginny on the other hand is very good.

I wonder where she got all the practise from as we never let her use our brooms, Ron thought.

'David, Ginny swap in with Demelza and Karen' The players swap positions and Katie takes them back to start the exercise again. Ron blows his whistle and they start. Demelza and Karen are much better then David but still needed a lot of work. In the end Katie goes to take the shot but Harry doesn't bother moving as it goes too high to score.

'Right. Karen and Demelza swap with Jules and Jimmy.' This turns out to be the shortest play yet. Jules promptly falls off his broom halting all play. Ron and Harry rush over as he comes around from knocking himself out on the floor.

'You alright mate?' After a dazed reply Ron turns to Harry. 'You'd better take him up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal him there.'

'Are you joking i only just escaped!.'

'Come on Harry. I can't leave.'

'Sure.' Harry sighs. 'But if she locks me up for good when i break out i'm coming for you first!' Ron laughs.

'Okay.' Harry chants 'Mobilicorpus' and leaves the field, with Jules floating in front of him, up to the school. Katie flies down to Ron.

'Are we gonna wait or continue?'

'I'll be in goal for a while. I'll get Hermione to write down notes then when Harry comes back I can mix them up and see what happens' Katie nods. Ron mounts his broom and flies up to Hermione. 'Mione. Can you make notes on Jimmy's performance. I gotta go in goal for a while till Harry gets back.'

'I'm not keen on Mione either.'

'Come on. It's shorter and quicker to say. In the midst of a battle having a shorter name would save us a lot of time.' Hermione raises an eyebrow but nods. Ron lets out a deep breath and smiles at her. The other girls in the box come over.

'Harry is coming back right?'

'Yup.' The girls sit back down smiling. Ron looks disgusted over their behaviour but shrugs and goes to the goalposts. 'Oi. Demelza. Get back up here and be the third chaser for this one.' Demelza joins in.

Ron manages to change the chasers around 2 more times, getting them to work with different partners to look at all combinations when Harry finally comes back looking very angry. Ron flies over.

'What took you so long mate?'

'I told you what she'd be like. She didn't believe I hadn't had an accident and insisted that I have a full scan. Then she asks me about that heart problem a week ago and goes on and on about taking it easy and how dangerous Quidditch is!' Harry kicks a stone away.

'You are allowed to play though?' Ron sounds worried.

'Yes. I managed to fob her off, but i have to go back after trials to have another check up. She coundn't find anything wrong with my heart results and wants to keep an eye on it!'

'Come on. Get back on your broom and forget about it. We've nearly done with the chasers. This is the last play.' Harry snatches his broom from the ground and gets back in front of the goal looking murderous.

'Right. Final play. I want Katie, Ginny and Demelza for this. I'm gonna let a bludgers out to make it more difficult but otherwise same play as before.' They nod and get to the goal. Ron carefully unstraps a single bludgers and lets it go. It heads straight for Harry who has to spin on his broom to miss it. It changes course and heads straight back for him. Harry shoots off with the bludgers following him. Ron looks around for Dobby and instead finds the Slytherin team standing at the other end of the pitch with Warrington with his wand pointed at the bludgers sending it after Harry. The rest of the Slytherin team all dressed in green is rolling around laughing as Harry twists and turns in the air to escape the bludgers persuing him.

'Oi, Warrington. Cut that out!' Ron yells. Warrington casts a rude gesture at Ron and moves the bludgers closer to Harry. As Harry flies past the spectators Hermione stops the spell with a 'Finite Incantatum' and it stops chasing Harry and heads for Katie instead. Ginny pulls out her wand and shoots her famous Bat-Bogey Hex at Warrington and they start the play without a second thought for him. Rons attention is pulled away from the Slytherin team as the three chasers make a wonderful fly towards Harry and have Ginny scoring. Once they all land the Slytherin team comes over.

'What do you want Warrington?' Ron asks. Malfoy pushes himself from the back of the group

'I'm the Captain Weasley. It's our turn.'

'No. I booked the pitch for Gryffindors tryouts today. Look at the list and check.'

'Professor Snape gave me permission for Slytherin to practise now.'

'Not allowed this year. That's why the list is up and cannot be changed as your Head of House kept on pushing other teams off the pitch. New rules this year. So get lost.' Ron says. Malfoy goes pink. Crabbe and Goyle who are also wearing green robes step forward flanking Malfoy and crack their knuckles.

'Weasel. Do not talk to me like that!' He pulls out his wand and points it at Ron. Harry and the other all pull out their wands shortly followed by the rest of the Slytherin team. Harry steps forward.

'Malfoy. Get lost. You are not practising at this moment. You can go sit in the stands. We'll only most likely be another hour and you can practise throwing insults at us. As trust me you need all the practise you can get.' Malfoy and harry stare at each other for a few more minutes.

'Come on team.' Malfoy sweeps away with his team following him to a Slytherin stand. Ron turns back to the others.

'Okay beaters. We're going to let the other bludgers go. Ritchie and Mia you are one pair, Colin and Dennis you are the other. Ritchie and Mia you are beaters first. You other two of you get up there and dodge them. Beaters your job is to keep them away from the others. When I blow the whistle you switch over. Understand?' They nod 'Up you go then.' They all fly off. Ron unstraps the other bludgers and watches it fly away.

After half an hour and numerous switches, there is one broken arm, a small bump on the head and the two new Beaters are picked. Ron looks exhausted and Harry is not happy about having to escort more players to the hospital wing.

'She'll keep me in there till dinner. She'll run every test available. Please don't make me go.' Harry pleads with Ron and Hermione to the amusement of the ohters still standing around.

'You said you told her you would go back after tryouts. If you do not go back she'll come looking for you. Best get it over with.' Hermione says reasonably. Harry mutters under his breath and then escorts Dennis and Mia off. Ron gets everybodies attention.

'Right. The two new chasers are Ginny and Demelza and the two beaters are Colin and Ritchie.'

'Yeah' Colin shouts fisting the air. The Slytherin team take to the pitch. 'Right we'd better get out of here before Crabbe and Goyle start taking their own team out.' This causes many giggles and laughs as they all leave.

Ron and Hermione go up to the Hospital Wing later to see Harry sitting on a hospital bed still in his Quidditch outfit. Dennis is sitting on the one next to him with his arm in a sling.

'Hi, Dennis. She fixed it?'

'Yeah. 3 fractures. I'm not allowed to use it for a few days though so she tied it up out of the way.'

'Has Mia been treated?' Hermione asks Harry.

'Yup, she left ages ago.'

'What she doing with you Harry?' Ron asks.

'Just checking the results of the second batch of tests to make sure the first set wasn't wrong.'

'Don't get angry Harry. You do generally end up in here after Quidditch.' Madam Pomfrey comes back over with a vial.

'Mr Potter you're perfectly healthy. Just drink this vitamin potion and you may leave.'

Harry downs the vial before he has time to taste it and gets up. All four of them leave the hospital wing.

'The one good thing about being in the hospital wing was that Crabbe hit a bludger at Malfoy and broke his nose. He came up here a while ago. It was not pretty. His robes and face was covered in red blood.' Harry grins 'I bet Crabbe is going to regret it later when Snape catches up with him.' This causes Ron and Hermione to laugh. 'Almost as good as the bouncing ferret.' Their laughter follows them down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Working Together**

Three weeks into the term and Potions on a Wednesday had turned into a nightmare for half the class. Looking for the potion ingredients and methods was becoming exhausting as you only had two nights to find it. Also you were learning new methods to mix potions and it was becoming more important to use precise amounts of ingredients and specific tools. Snape was his usual sneering self, stalking between the desks marking all the houses down except Slytherin.

'Mr Potter. Why is your potion blue? It is supposed to be green.' Snape leans in close to Harry and sneers at him

'Maybe because I haven't added the newt tails yet.' Harry turns away from Snape and drops in the newt tails he had prepared instantly his potion turns blue. Snape glares at him.

'10 points from Gryffindor for back chat.' He stalks off to peer down at the Hufflepuffs potions. Hermione next to him breathes out deeply.

'He just gets worse, even on a Saturday! I can't imagine what he's like in Occlumency.' Harry understood what Hermione was on about. On Saturday mornings in Advanced Potions Snape was getting impatient that they all hadn't fixed the ingredients in their potions yet. Harry had completed on the Saturday just gone but the others were still working on it. He'd actually seen Malfoy in the library looking frantically through books in the Restricted Section hoping for inspiration. Harry pulled his mind back to the room and lesson and drops in the one puffskien feather the potion required that he pulled from Leo that morning. It had been quite a challenge to find his Puffskein as Crookshanks fondness of Leo hadn't diminished and Crookshanks was currently scratching anybody who went near his 'baby'. A yellow spiral of colour appears from where the feather had been dropped in giving the potion the duel colour it was supposed to be if done correctly. Harry then took his cauldron off the flame just as Hermione added her feather and watched the yellow spiral out. Once Hermione had taken her cauldron off the flame too, they both shared the clearing away and sit down with two vials of thier potion left. Hermione instantly pulls out a textbook for Potions and opens it up at a bookmark already in place whilst Harry pulls out some notes and begins to go through and highlight them.

'I thought you knew what ingredient you needed to fix your potion?' Harry asks quietly whilst Snape has his back turned from them yelling at some Hufflepuffs for managing to melt their cauldrons.

'Yes. But I just making sure.'

'Hermione. You know what potion it was supposed to be right?' Hermione nods 'Did you check through all the list of ingredients against your results from the Fateorion Revealer Charm and from the results of the Distinguo Tests?' Hermione nods again 'What did you discover?'

'It's the basic base, Elemetum, which can be used to make some poisons and medicinal potions. It is missing 3 drops of the Essence of Belladonna, once the Belladonna has been purified to 95 purity.'

'There. You have it. Why are you panicking? You are a very smart witch Hermione.'

Hermione blushes burying her head into her book to try and hide her red face from Harry.

'Lessons over. Bring a vial of your potions to the front desk.'

Harry picks up thier vials and takes them to the front, after putting an Indestructable Charm on the vials, carefully putting it in the holders available. Last week Malfoy had knocked his arm and his own potion had fallen on the floor, smashing the vial and spilling the potion over his robes, getting him zero points. He walks back and takes his bag from Hermione who is wating for him, before they both rush out of the classroom, back upto the main school and then head out of the school, across the lawns towards the greenhouse 5.

'What are we covering today?' Harry asks Hermione

'Plants that are used as active ingredients in poisons.' Hermione looks at Harry as he begins to smile.

'Excellent. Do you think Snape knows what every poison looks like?' Hermione thumps his arm playfully setting him off laughing. 'Ow Hermione. I really can't afford to be bruised. What if my adoring public found out. I can see the headlines now. **Boy-Who-Lived beaten by Best Friend**.' Hermione hits him again a little more forecfully causing Harry to laugh louder. Some of the students waiting outside the greenhouse turn in the direction of the laughter and watch as Harry wraps his arm around Hermiones shoulders pulling her closer, before she holds his hand that's around her and starts laughing with him. Neville, who is standing with Seamus and Parvati turns to them.

'Is Hermione supposed to be dating Ron?'

'She is. But those two have always been like that.' Parvati replies. Neville nods having faith in her words. She was the biggest gossip in the school. Seamus looks confused.

'Have they always been that friendly?'

'I think so.' Neville replies. Harry and Hermione join them cutting off any more conversation. Harry removes his arm from Hermiones shoulder and drops his bag on the floor sighing.

'How was potions?' Neville asks.

'Horrible. Snape is just the same as ever.'

'Harry. He never insulted your potion once.'

'Didn't you see him taking points off me then?'

'He took them off because you talked back.'

'He took them off because my potion was correct and there was nothing he could do about it.'

Madam Pomfrey cutting off Hermione's reply. They file in taking thier usual seats towards the front around a circular table.

'Now class. Quieten down. Today we are removing pollen from the Veriatasium Plant. Who can tell me the main potion this plant is used for?' Hermione raises her hand along with most people in the class apart from Harry who is trying to find his Dragon-hide gloves in his bag whilst slapping the Venomous Tentacula's feelers away from him. 'Mr Potter?' Harry quickly looks up and then at everybody's faces staring at him. Hermione whispers the question to him.

'Um, Veristium.' Madam Pomfrey smiles at him.

'Correct Mr Potter. Get into pairs and fill up a vial with the pollen please using the method you discovered for homework.' Everybody gets into pairs. Harry and Hermione slowly walk over to their plant carrying avial they had picked up from Madam Sprouts desk. Their plant has two large flowers on it which turn towards them as it feels them approching. Hermione looks around at everybody else who are eyeing thier plant warily, omitting Neville who seems to be quite happy getting the pollen.

'Harry. This is dangerous.' Hermione whispers. Harry rolls his eyes.

'Of course it is.' Harry walks forward like Snape showed him and gently strokes the top leaf. He transfigures his wand into a small brush and removes some of the pollen and then slowly steps back dropping the brush end into the vial fastening the stopper tightly. Hermione looks at him. 'It's easy. You have to stroke the top leaf closest to the plant head.'

'I know that Harry i did do the homework.' Harry shrugs clearly not offended by her outburts. Hermione slowly walks forwards and reaches forward to stroke the plant. Next second she jumps back into Harry. The flower head rapidly turns to wards her. Harry quickly grabs her and turns his back towards the plant, spinning Hermione away, as the poisonous pollen is spat out. It lands on the skin on the back of his neck. Madam Pomfrey comes rushing over.

'My dears. Are you okay? Did it touch your skin?' She frantically asks. Harry rubs the back of his neck starting to feel a little dizzy.

'I think it did.' Hermione twists out of Harry's arms in time to catch him as he sways on the spot. Madam Pomfrey rushes away and returns quickly tearing the sealed lid of a single vial and pushing it to Harry's mouth. Harry drinks it his face distorting with distaste.

'Dawsons Pollis Reversal' Harry mutters before his world goes black.

Harry slowly wakes up blinking at the sunlight in his face. Thankfully his glasses are placed onto his face as Hermione comes into view standing over him looking worried.

'Oh Harry. I'm sorry. The plant it…I...'

'It doesn't matter Mione.' Harry smiles at her and shakes his head.

'Madam Sprout was really worried, if Snape hadn't insisted she had the antidote you could of died.'

'Snape is sometimes useful isn't he?' Harry asks smiling at Hermione. Suddenly Hermione hugs him tightly, Harry awkwardly pats her on the back, relieved when he sees Ron enter the Hospital Wing over her shoulder.

'Do you have to always end up in here Harry?' Hermione, startled, lets go of Harry and stands back up. Harry drops his legs over the beds edge ready to flee.

'Unfortunately Ron, yes i do. Now lets get out of here before she arrives back.'

'Mr Potter, i hope you are not trying to escape?' Harry tuirns sheepishly to see Madam Pomfrey standing behind him, holding a vial and glaring at him.

'Of course not. You'd find me anyway.' Harry mutters the last part.

'I heard that.' Harry shrugs his shoulders and smiles weakly at her.

'Can't blame me for trying.'

'Hmmmm.' Refusing to argue anymore Madam Pomfrey hands Harry the vial. Without a moments hesitation Harry downs the potion trying not to taste it but failing.

'Why can't Snape make these things taste better?' Madam Pomfrey smiles at him. 'I'll be sure to pass your compliments onto him.' Harry grimances.

'Can i go now?'

'Yes Mr Potter, the Headmaster told me you could, but if there's any sign of dizzyness or Heart problems i want you straight back here.' Pomfrey looks sternly at harry who meekly nods. Satisfied, nodding, Madam Pomfrey bustles away leaving the Trio alone. Harry jumps down from the bed and picks up his bag the is next to the bedside table.

'Let's go.'

'Good. You can now help me with my Defence homework after dinner.'

'Haven't you done it yet Ronald, you have had 2 weeks to do that essay and you have more breaks then we do!'

'Sorry. I have been figuring out new moves for Quidditch matches this year. And it is taking me longer then I thought.'

'Ron. Not point in lying. Hermione and I both know you'd rather play at Quidditch then do your work.' Harry smiles at Ron. Ron blushes. 'Come on food.' Harry adds leading Ron and Hermione out of the Infirmary.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville are sitting in front of the fire doing work later that evening. Neville is reading his Herbology textbook, Ron is doing his Defence essay accompanied by various moans, groans and curses whilst Harry and Hermione are reading over their Advanced Defence textbooks. Harry groans in frustration.

'She damn well knew that block wasn't in this book. We've spent all week so far trying to figure this one out and i bet it's sitting right now in the library. She's probably laughing at us you know.'

'I doubt that Harry. Professor Pentagon wouldn't laugh at her students.' Harry snorts in disbelief.

'I bet you she's sitting right now with Snape discussing us, over a boiling cauldron of poison.'

'Harry, did anybody tell you your imagination is far too wild?'

'Yup. My uncle when i talked about flying motorcycles. Wasn't imagination though, and neither is this.' Hermione shakes her head giving up.

'We can go look for the other block tomorrow morning after double Defence fist thing. We have a free period.'

'I'll go find it now.' Harry says standing up.

'Harry it's after 10. If you get caught you'll be dead. Especially if Snape catches you.'

'I'll make sure I'm not seen then.' Harry smiles before disappearing up to the boys dormitory. Hermione sighs and stands up going over to the portrait entrance. A few minutes later Hermione apparently walks out for no reason, only to return seconds later with a scolding from the Pink Lady.

Harry loved walking the castle at this time of night. There were no students around and the silence is only broken by the sound of Harry breathing. Carefully he makes his way down to the library only detouring into an empty classroom when he spies Filch coming his way. The library is in darkness, but Harry quickly makes his way over to the relevant section.

Having Hermione does give you the advantage of knowing the layout of the library like the back of your hand, Harry thought.

Dropping his cloak on a table in front of the Defence section Harry pulls over a ladder and climbs up to get a closer look at the books. A short while later, after finding a few relevant books, Harry hears a cry of frustration and a book hitting a solid object. Harry quickly closes the book he was reading, picks up his choices, whislt throwing the cloak back over him. Praying he hadn't been spotted he glances around trying to make out figures moving in the shadowns. Breathing out when he sees nobody. After a few minutes of standing still and no sign of a teacher or Mrs Norris coming to inspect the noise Harry makes his way towards it. In the far corner of the library hidden away from the entrance by a large bookcase is a single table where a lamp is lit. Books are covering it thrown haphazardly around the table. Draco Malfoy is walking backwards and forth wearing a hole in the carpet whilst running his hands through his hair in an agitated manor. Harry drops the cloak off his head.

'Evening Malfoy.' Malfoy's head snaps up as he stops turning to see Harry's head hanging in mid air. He looks confused then angry.

'What do you want Potter?'

'I heard a loud bang. I came to investigate.'

'And you heard it all the way to Gryffindor Tower!'

'No. I was looking for a book to help me in Advanced Defence.' Harry nods at Malfoy. 'See you around then.' Harry covers his head back up.

'Potter wait.' Harry uncovers his head and looks at Malfoy. 'You…you…it doesn't matter.' Harry walks over a few paces closer to the desk and reads one of the titles of the books Draco has out.

'Potions books. Problems in normal potions or advanced?'

'Who said I was having problems?' Draco says angrily.

'Well the definite clue is that you're in the Restricted Section of the library after hours, on pain of death if you are caught, tearing through potion books.' Draco begins to pace again. Harry drops his cloak on a chair, dumping his books on top before pulling one of Draco's selection of books towards him. Draco stops pacing and looks at Harry.

'I suppose you find it funny that I need help in potions?' Draco sneers.

'No. I need help all the time. Hermione generally helps me.' Harry picks up the book and glances over a few pages. 'So its advanced you're having problems with. What you need help with?' Draco seems to struggle with himself for a moment and then comes over and sits down.

'Just because you're helping doesn't mean we're best friends all of a sudden.' Malfoy looks at Harry with narrowed eyes, as if testing Harry.

'I wouldn't dream of thinking that Malfoy. I'm sure I can find it in myself to insult you if I happen to meet you in the corridors or classes and i wont expect a christmas present.' This seems to satisfy Malfoy. Harry sits down on a seat next to Malfoy and pulls over the parchment he was working on.

'How far you got? Have you identified the potion you have in your cauldron?' Harry looks at Draco. Draco shakes his head and then stands up again and begins pacing.

'No I haven't okay. I couldn't understand the textbook. Does that make you happy. Draco Malfoy cannot do potions. I bet you're going to go and brag to all your Gryffindor buddies that I am a failure. That Draco Malfoy only does well in potions as his father pays Professor Snape.'

'Sit down Malfoy and stop being so melodramatic.' Harry says loosing his patience. This stops Malfoy in his tracks. 'I am not a Slytherin. I do not help people to hold them in my debt. I help because somebody needs my help. It will go no further than me if that is what you wish.' Malfoy thinks for a moment and then sits back down. 'And for the record, no matter how much money your father has you can't pay the ministry to give you an O on you Potions N.E.W.T, so you must have recieved it yourself. That sort of means there's no need to pay Snape to give you good grades as you're excellant in Potions.' Malfoy looks at Harry surprised. 'Right, now we know you are capable of understanding this, the first thing we need to do is discover what type of potion you have.'

'I understand that Potter.' Malfoy sneers

'Be quiet for a moment. I'm trying to explain here. There are 9 different types of potions. They are Poisons, Antidotes, Metamorphosis, Medicinal, Dark, Animalia, Aspiration, Fundamental and Elemental.'

'There's that many?' Draco asks stunned. 'There's only 6 in our main textbook and i only found another mention of one other!'

'Yes. Some potions can be in more then one type. For example the Draught of the Living Death can be under Dark and Medicinal, as it can be used for severely injured patients to give their bodies time to heal without causing undue suffering to the witch or wizard or as you know, keep a wizard trapped without a way to escape.'

'Then how do I figure out which is which from just looking at the potion?' Draco sounds curious.

'Each type turns a different colour when the Revealous Charm is used, but potions belonging to two groups or more have a different colour also. For example a Medicinal Potion is light green, but when it can be Dark as well it is Moss Green, or it can be an antidote too, which means the colour is a very light green almost white.'

'I heard of that Charm. I thought it uncovered hidden text or objects?'

'This is a form of Revealous only used for potions. The incantation is Revellio Typus.' Malfoy rolls his eyes. 'Yeah i know, kinda obvious but it works. The wand movement is a wave over the top of your cauldron, left first, back and forth as you say each word.'

'That is a lot more complex then it explains in our books.'

'The book Snape gave us is good, but if you're just starting it's a bit rubbish as it doesn't cover the very basics. I got another textbook called, What They Don't Tell You About Potions by Clue. Less. Costs 10 galleons 17 sickles so you can order that tomorrow.' Draco nods. 'Now you know the charm you can go in tomorrow and figure out which type it is. We are going to need to have your potion to do the next bit of work though. Can you ask Snape if we can use the potions lab tomorrow evening after 9pm?'

'I do not want Snape to know you are helping me!'

'Then you are going to have to get a few vials of your potion and here...' Harry grabs a new piece of parchment and writes on it then hands it to Malfoy. 'We will also need these ingredients. Some of them are in our potion kits the rest you'll either have to steal or ask Snape for.'

Draco takes the list and reads it over.

'None of this is restricted for us. I can ask for them. Where and when are we going to meet up again?'

'Tomorrow. 9pm. Room of Requirement. You know where that is. You caught our illegal club in there last year.'

'Seventh floor outside the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.'

'Yeah, that's it. It shouldn't be in use tomorrow night.' Malfoy nods then packs his bag clearing the table apart from a few textbooks.

'See you tomorrow.' Malfoy says as he goes to leave.

'What about these books?'

'If you want to play house-elf be my guest.' Malfoy smirks at Harry before disappearing around a bookshelf.

'Git.' Harry says to Malfoys retreating back.

The next day seemed to fly by and Harry soon found himself sitting nervously in the Duelling Room, Dumbledore had let them use for thier DA meetings. Professor Pentagon has already arrived and was seated at a small desk in a corner surrounded by paper and eagerly marking work. Hermione and Ron were sitting with Harry waiting for people to start to arrive.

'What if nobody turns up?'

'Harry. They are going to turn up. People have been talking about it since the notice went up last week.' As Hermione finishes, the members of DA from the previous year waltz in.

'Sorry. We all went to the Room of Requirement before we remembered we're not doing this illegally anymore.' Seamus quips as they all come over and sit on the cushions that had been conjured for them.

'Right. I do not know how many people are coming today so I prepared a few things. The main one though was Curse Deduction. I thought after the start of term we needed to learn this.'

'Did they catch who delivered those items Harry?'

'Don't know Justin.'

'Why would you-know-who want to curse people with magical items anyway?' Asks Hannah Abbot.

'To show us, that wherever we are he can get to us without us even knowing it. It undermines people's confidence that the Ministry are on top of things. Also it would panic parents of the students here enough that they might remove thier children. The more panic there is, the more chaos there is. Voldemort loves chaos. He can slip around unnoticed then.' People nod and agree with Harry on this.

'So then Harry, what we doing?' Neville asks.

'Well me, Hermione and Ron have created these boxes.' Harry picks up a square wooden box that was behind him and puts it on the floor in front of everybody. 'There is enough for you all to work in pairs, but if other people come along then the groups might have to be larger. On each one is 5 curses or hexes. Some are basic and others you will have to research.'

'You did all this?'

'We've had a few weeks to work on it. It was fun actually.'

'If we get cursed won't you get in trouble? ' Ernie asks curiously.

'No, i talked to Dumbledore about this. As long as the curses are not considered Dark or illegal i can use them and I have learnt the counter curses just in case you guys don't know them.' Harry waves a piece of parchment. 'I also wrote the counter curses down just in case others come and i am busy with them. The counters are in the books we brought, but if worse comes to the worse they're here too.'

'Cool. Give me a box then.' Alicia stands up. Harry, Ron and Hermione hand out the boxes to everybody and they break off into pairs. Just as the first few books are opened for help the door to the room opens and a few students wander in. Harry stands up nervously messing up his hair at the back and goes over.

'Hi. Welcome to the Defence Association. Come on in.' Hermione comes over to help out.

'Hi I'm Hermione Granger. If you could write your name and year on this piece of paper we'll get something for you to do.' A squeal and a shout of laughter comes from behind them and they all look round to see Terry Boot doing some sort of Irish Dance. The new comers start giggling. Harry waves his wand muttering something. Terry stops dancing.

'Thanks Harry.' Terry shouts before sitting back down as the others nudge and tease him. Harry turns back to the newcomers.

'Have you written your names down?' They all quickly crowd around Hermione and fight for the quill then come back over to Harry.

'They are all in fourth and third years Harry.' Says Hermione after she has scanned the list. Harry nods.

'Okay. This week I sorted something out for you but I will send around a piece of parchment asking for things you would like to cover as this is your school club and I will see what we can do. Right. Get in pairs.' They all pair up. Harry then leads them over to the centre of the room. 'We are going to do a simple block and use the Expeliarmus Charm today'

'That's kids stuff.' A tall guy with long black hair says looking in disgust at Harry as the others mumble.

'Well when we did this club last year I found that even though we were all fifth and sixth years hardly any of us could do this correctly.' They all fall silent. 'So in your pairs take it in turns to block and curse. Have a go.' Harry steps back and indicates for them to begin. The pairs step apart into two rows and start. Within seconds everybody who is supposed to be blocking is disarmed with their wands flying haphazardly around the room. One even hits Neville on the back of the head.

'Ouch.'

'Sorry Neville.' Harry calls as he summons the offending wand to him before passing it back to the fourth year.. 'Does anybody know what the incantation is for the block?' A small girl raises her hand. 'Yes Miss…'

'It's Sarah. The incantation is Protego.'

'Good. I'll demonstrate. Hermione send a curse at me will you.' Harry and Hermione face each other. Harry stands with one leg behind the other whilst Hermione points her wand ready. 'Look I have my leg behind me for balance. Even a good block will mean you move backwards if the spell is strong enough. I lift my wand up and hook it under my left thumb. To form the block you push your hand forward and say Protego.' Harry nods at Hermione.

'Expeliarmus' Hermione yells. Harry blocks it. They both them turn back to the students.

'Now you try.'

A short while later after more screams and yells from the original DA working on curses and a few bumps and bruises for the third and fourth years Harry calls an end to the session and hands around some pieces of parchment for people to write ideas for future clubs.

'I would like your ideas for future weeks as this is your school club. I could come up with tons of ideas but this way i get an idea of what you wish to learn. You can even put down some charms or Transfiguration spells if you think they could be used defensively. But remmeber i am not here to teach you your school work. This club will not cross over with your lessons as i talk to all Professors before finalising my plans.' A few minutes later the pieces of parchment are passed back to Harry who glances over them. 'There's some really good ideas here. I'll try and sort them out. So, i guess i'll see you all next week.' Harry smiles.

'Bye Harry. See you back in the Tower.'

'See you tomorrow in class.'

'Thanks Harry. See you next week.'

The door closes behind the last student as Harry drops onto a cushion to take a well-deserved rest. Summoning a cursed box he casually provides counter curses to all of the 5 curses. He then pulls out the Honeydukes chocolate bar that was inside breaking it into pieces. Hermione and Ron drop down next to Harry each pinching some chocolate as Professor Pentagon comes over.

'Well done Mr Potter, it was most enjoyable keeping an eye on events. I will be here the same time next week.'

'Thank you Professor.' Harry says. After Pentagon has left Harry turns to Hermione and Ron.

'Thanks guys, i couldn't of done it without you two.'

'Nonsense Harry. You did most of the work anyway.' Hermione points her wand up into the air and says.

'Hora.' Harry yells out when he sees the numbers 9:03.

'I'm late.' Harry runs to the door before turning back.

'Can you two clean up?' Laughing Ron and Hermione nod thier heads as Harry nods in relief before running fron the room.

Breathing heavily when he reaches the statue, a panted password 'Flying Whizbees' to the gargoyle, lets him through to the rising staircase. After knocking once Harry opens the door and enters the office for the first time that year. Looking around he sees that the objects he had destroyed are all working again and placed back on the shelves. Dumbledore looks up from his desk and smiles indicating for Harry to have a seat.

'I'm sorry sir. For breaking your objects, last time i was in here.'

'Nonsense Harry. You were very upset and objects can be repaired.' Harry smiles sheepishly and sits down on the indicated soft couch in front of the desk.

'How has your first DA meeting?' Dumbledore asks as he conjures up a tray of tea and biscuits.

'Good. A few new people turned up today. I worked on basic blocks and hexes with them whilst the rest worked on some cursed boxes me, Ron and Hermione made up.' Harry says as he takes a cup and dunks a few biscuits before sipping his tea.

'I'm sure a few others more will turn up next week.'

'I don't know. The Daily Prophet has been telling everybody how if I am the Chosen One I must be a pretty powerful Dark Lord myself to even contemplate beating Voldemort. I think they're scared to be around me.'

'I'm sure people will figure out that you are not going to jump out of the shadows and curse them soon enough. Just give it some time.' Harry shrugs.

'I wonder if they'll give me some other name with hyphons? I couldn't cope if i became the Boy-Who-Turned-Into-A-Dark-Lord or perhaps Boy-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.' Dumbledore chuckles at Harry.

'I doubt you would be called that. More likely to be Dark Lord Harry Potter.' Harry sighs but picks up some more biscuits. After a few minutes of silence drinking thier tea, Dumbledore puts down his cup and coughs to get Harry's attention that had wondered to his shelves of books and trinkets. 'So tonight we are going to discuss what I will be teaching you.' Harry shifts to sit more comfortably in his seat 'Now. Do you remember what we were discussing the day you spent with me during the summer holidays?'

'Yeah you told me that the power the Dark Lord knows not is love and that using love to create spells and to use in my spells makes them stronger as love doesn't need to be sustained.'

'Yes, that is true. For most people love like hate does need to be sustained. I cannot imagine Professor Snape being able to create spells with love. But for you Harry, who seems to love so many people, this is not a problem. You already use this as you primary emotion. It is what stopped Voldemort possessing you in the Ministry of Magic last summer.'

'So we are going to be learning spells using only love?' Asks a confused Harry.

'No. We are going to start by sorting out memories that create your feeling of love, comfort and warmth. This will help you get started. Once you can call these memories at will we can start using them when you are doing basic spells whilst occluding your mind to negative thoughts. This is very difficult Harry and will take a while to understand and accomplish. In fact it took me many years to be able to accomplish this. But i had no teacher as you have.'

'What about when I get angry?'

'That is going to be this weeks homework. I want you to create an emotion diary. In it I want you to write down every emotion you feel throughout the day and what was happening when you felt it. Even if you have to stop your studies to fill it out. The other Professors will be informed of this diary and not to stop you from writing in it. If you get angry this next week I want you to run through a relaxation exercise I am about to teach you. It will help channel your anger away into something more productive until we can channel it away completely.' Harry nods. 'Now Harry, i want you to close your eyes.' Harry places his tea cup onto Dumbledores desk before closeing his eyes and leans back in the chair.

'Focus on my voice Harry. Now calm your breathing. A deep breath in through your nose and out slowly through your mouth.' Dumbledore watches for a few minutes to see Harry do this. 'Now i wish for you to think of a memory, a happy memory, maybe the one you use for your patronus. Can you picture it?' Harry nods. 'Do not stop your deep breathing Harry.' Dumbledore adds when he notices harry stop breathing out through his mouth. 'Now see your memory. Focus on it. Look at the detail. See how bright the colours are, immerse yourself in how happy you were when this memory happened, live the memory Harry.' Harry's breathing slows down and a small smile forms on his face. 'Well done Harry. Just focus on the memory.'

Dumbledore sits there silently for a while watching harry's breathing deepen as he almost seems to fall asleep, with the faint smile on his lips never fading. Dumbledore leans forward and talks very softly as not to startle Harry.

'I would like you to produce your patronus for me. Do not forget to deep breathing.' Harry nods sleepily and raises his arm. 'Focus on the memory Harry. Focus!'

Harry raises his hand containing his wand and whispers.

'Expecto Patronum.' A blaze of white, lights the room and a white form of a stag appears standing beside Harry looking down at him proudly. Dumbledore sits back as the stag walks slowly around Harry's chair, never leaving the person he is meant to protect. Harry still has his eyes closed focusing on his memory.

'Okay Harry open your eyes.' Harry opens his eyes and sits up a little dazed by the bright light of his patronus.

'Prongs.' The stag disappears as Harry reaches out and touches the stagas head. Harry looks back at Dumbledore.

'There you are Harry. That spell requires love and happiness to produce a corporal patronus. I started with this spell, as I knew you could manage it. Do you see the power love has?' Harry nods still looking at the spot Prongs was standing. Dumbledore smiles. 'Off to your dormitory now Harry. Try calming yourself down with this exercise before you got to bed and see what happens.' Harry smiles and leaves. Dumbledore leans back in his chair and rest his face in his hands staring at the door Harry has just left out of. Fawkes lands on the desk in front of him and nudges his hand.

'I know old friend. But all I can do is put him on the correct path to control his power. I cannot force him to do anything. I tried that with Tom and look where it gt me.' Fawkes trills at Dumbledore. 'I know, Harry doesn't seem to have any ill feeling towards anybody. But he could still turn from the light path. He is going to need a lot of patience and love.' Dumbledore absentmindingly strokes Fawkes feathers, whilst Fawkes sings to calm him.

Whilst Dumbledore was worrying over past actions and wondering if he was doing the correct thing, his fears would probably have been put to rest had he seen Harry at that moment. Harry was currently setting up a cauldron with a flame under it in the Room of Requirement whilst waiting for his school enemy Draco Malfoy. When Draco arrived and shutt he door quickly behind him, Harry turns and waves his wand at the door. Draco looks alarmed and glances between the door and Harry.

'What did you do?'

'I locked the door. Do you want somebody walking in on us like you did to my club last year?' Draco nods and comes over with a large box. He puts it on a table the room has created and opens it. Inside are many vials containing potions and potion ingredients.

'I brought my set of books I have for advanced potions. I ordered these after our first lesson. You can find copies of these in Snapes lab or in the Potion section of the library. None of them are restricted.' Harry says pointing at a small pile of books in front of Draco.

'Thanks. So what do we do first?'

'Did you test your potion to see what is was yet?'

'Yes. It turned red. What does that mean?' Harry passes him a large thick book.

'Page 187.' Draco takes the book off him and turns to page 187. He snorts.

'Poison. I am not surprised.'

'Pour the sample of your potion into the cauldron.' Malfoy picks up 2 vials and pours them in. 'We have to figure out what ingredients are already in it. Then all you can do is search for a poison containing all of those ingredients.'

'Is that it?'

'No. Some poisons only have one ingredient that is different. I suggest you make a note of every potion that has those same ingredients and then note down what the missing one could be. Pick your favourite and add it making sure to put in your report why you chose that ingredient to add and not the others.'

'He really is a bastard.'

'He's your Head of House.'

'Doesn't mean he's not a bastard. Doesn't he realise we have other subjects too?'

'I'm sure he'd extend the deadline for you, the Prince of Slytherin' Draco smiles slyly at Harry.

'He probably would.' Harry rolls his eyes and picks up his wand. Malfoy automatically reaches for his and points it at Harry.

'Malfoy if I wanted to hex you, you'd already be in a body bind. You are far to slow at drawing your wand. But now you have your wand out do the Revealous Charm.'

'I already did that. I told you it turned red.'

'So? I want to make sure you didn't mess it up. If we're going to be looking through Poison textbooks I at least want to make sure it is a poison we are looking for.'

Draco sneers and moodily turns to the cauldron. He waves his wand over the cauldron muttering 'Revellio Typus'. The potion glows red and then goes back to colourless.

'See!' Draco says angrily. 'You can trust me'

'I do not trust anybody Malfoy until they have earned it. I trust my friends to help and protect me, I trust Dumbledore to protect me, I trust Snape to be sarcastic and give me crap potion marks and i trsut Voldemort to cheat, so I ignore what he is saying and look for someplace to hide instead.'

'Hide! The great Harry Potter, Chosen One, is hiding from the Dark Lord. At least you have some brains.'

'Better then dying.'

'Why don't you kill him then? Or are you too afraid too?'

'No I am not afraid of Voldemort. But I cannot kill him.' Harry adds simply.

'Why not?' Draco actually seems interested to know why.

'I could never do an Unforgivable Curse.'

'You did against Aunt Bella.' Harry raises an eyebrow.

'You know about that. I wondered if she had visited you.' Draco merely shrugs at the implication. 'Your aunt probably had great delight in telling you it didn't work then. You need to truly hate the person to get it to work and detest them to kill them. Even though Bella had just killed my godfather Sirius I could not even bring up enough hate to hurt her. How do you think I'll kill Voldemort?' Draco just looks at Harry 'Gonna go tell your dads boss now?'

'I might do'

'Do it. You'll become a Death Eater just like him. You'll be marked for life with a scar that isn't actually very attractive. It tells Voldemort where you are all the time, it hurts like hell when he calls you and hurts even more when he burns it onto your skin. It binds you to him. You will never be able to rule your own life again. He tells you were to go, what to do, even who you can befriend. It even allows him to punish you when he feels like it and trust me he feels like punishing you a lot.' Harry ignores how pale Draco is going.

'Have you ever felt the pain of Crucio?' Draco shakes his head. 'It feels like thousands of knifes are sticking in you, your skin feels tight and you'll do anything to tear it off, your bones feel like splinters and your heart pumps so badly it might break through your chest. And all the while you are wishing it would end. That maybe death isn't such a bad option after all.' Draco has turned white. 'Trust me Malfoy. I know.' Harry turns away and takes a few deep breathes trying to remmeber the lesson he just had with Dumbledore. Draco swallows hard and then turns back to the cauldron.

'Sorry Malfoy, i never meant to scare you.'

'You didn't. You're probably lying anyway.' Malfoy replies trying to sound sarcastic but failing miserably. Silence descends.

'How do I figure out what ingredients are in this?' Harry turns back. He picks up another textbook and opens it up to a book marked page.

'First…..'

Harry and Draco got together again on Friday night and early Saturday morning as well. Ron and Hermione had refrained from asking him where he was going at all hours of the night as his mood had been unpredictable for a few days and he was liable to either snap at you or walk away. Ever since his slip about his fighting with Voldemort with Draco Harry had been afraid. Afraid Draco might actually inform his dear aunt Bella what he had said. He knew Bella would have no problems passing this onto Voldemort quickly.

Harry need not have been worried. Draco had not even mentioned the conversation to his black Eagle Owl, Aeolus. His closest confidant since he started Hogwarts. The description of the Crutatius Curse had given Draco nightmares for the past two nights since Harry had let it slip.

Sluggish and tired Draco pulled on his school robes for his early morning Saturday lesson. He couldn't keep his mind off how his father kept saying that serving the Dark Lord was the greatest honour known to wizard kind. He never mentioned what happened when the Dark Lord was angry or what happened to Harry when he was captured. He also never mentioned how the Dark Mark kept you imprisoned. He really needed to talk to somebody about all of this, but the trouble was he didn't trust anybody who wouldn't immediately tell his father of his questions. Draco shuddered at the thought of what his father would do if he discovered him even thinking these thoughts.

Goyle snorted in his sleep knocking Draco out of his reverie. He picked up his wand and cast 'Hora' jumping when it read 7:05.

'Damn I'm late.' He grabs his school bag and quickly leaves his dormitory all the time wondering why he was rushing to meet Potter.

When he reached the potions classroom, Harry is already there. He has a large pile of toast resting on a napkin from the Great Hall in front of him where he is sitting at a table free from cauldrons and books with two cups and a jug of tea.

'I brought us some toast and tea. I figured you wouldn't of been up early enough to go and fetch yourself some.' Draco nods and picks up a piece of toast and then a cup Harry pours tea into for him.

'How far you got with your report?'

'Nearly finished. I just have to figure out which potion to choose and add the missing ingredient.' Harry nods picking up some more toast. They eat in silence until it is all gone and washed down with some more tea each. Harry moves the breakfast stuff to another desk and picks up Malfoys cauldron from a shelf on the side of the room to bring it over.

'Ever heard of Wingardium Leviosa, Potter?'

'Yup. But this way I know the potion wont be spilt all over the dungeon floor.' Malfoy rolls his eyes.

'Muggle ways.'

'Yup.' Says Harry not insulted in the slightest.

Malfoy opens his rolled up parchment to read it over for the ingredients.

'Which one do you think I should choose?'

'What's the easiest and quickest? Bearing in mind after you have added your ingredient, the poison might need boiling, brewing or simmering for a short amount of time.'

'Well adding Asphodel Juice to make it a poison called Silent Slumber means I only have to bring it to boil and simmer for half an hour.'

'Isn't Silent Slumber on the ministries list of illegal poisons? You cannot do that one!'

'What about adding sneezwort to make the poison Blood Reagent.'

'Malfoy, that's another illegal potion. Stop being a Slytherin for a moment and use your brain.'

'So Slytherins do not use their brains?'

'Not when it comes to inventive ways of killing people.' Malfoy pouts completely relxaed in Harry's presence.

'I could be insulted.'

'I am insulted.' They both jump at the souind of the voice. Turning around they see Snape standing in the doorway of his office, glaring at them both.

'When i said you could use the classroom anytime you wished, i have no desire to hear you two arguing before 8am on a Saturday.'

'Sorry, Professor.' Draco says silkily whilst Harry takes Malfoy report from his hand and scans it.

'How about just adding Belladonna? It only gives a poison that can kill you if ingested over a period of a few years. I know this one isn't banned, yet.'

'Potter. I think Mr Malfoy can figure out what he is allowed to create.' Draco takes his parchment back off Harry and smiles smugly at him. Harry scowls. 'The Belladonna is in the potions cupboard top shelf.' Snape says before turning around and disappearing back into his office shutting the door behind him. Draco looks at Harry. Harry stares back.

'Well get me the Belladonna then.' Draco says as though addressing a slave.

'No. It's your bloody potion. You do it.'

'I am not a house-elf!'

'Neither am I.'

'You're taller you can reach the top shelf.'

'It's called a chair Malfoy. You're sitting on one.'

'That's…that's undignified.' Draco looks disgusted at the thought.

'Look. I've helped you this far. I'm not going to do anything else for you.' Draco growls and gets up and goes over to the potions cabinet grabbing the Belladonna Root and bringing it back. Harry moves over so Draco can cut it up and pulls out some homework.

'What's that?' Draco asks starting to cut up the root.

'Advanced Defence. Pentagon gave us research on five different blocks to do by today and one of them wasn't in any of my textbooks.'

'So that's what you were doing in the library the other night.' Harry nods. 'Did you find it?'

'Yup. Right before I found you throwing a tantrum in the Restricted Section.'

'I was not having a tantrum!' Draco says as he adds the roots into the potion. He lights a flame underneath and leaves it to boil.

'Okay then a hissy fit.' They both sit in silence with Harry scribbling away on some parchment.

'You should do your homework at night you know.'

'I would love to. But my nights have been taken up preparing for DA and helping you if you've forgotten.'

'What do you do at DA?'

'Counter curses, curse detection, basic blocks and hexes, duelling against one partner only, that sort of stuff. I have to vary it as not all the years are at the same level.'

'Do you teach them or does Professor Pentagon teach them?'

'No me, Hermione, Ron and a few others from the original group, take it in turns to help the others. I do most of the helping, as I actually have to do the work before the others come to DA. That's why it takes so long to prepare. Dumbledore has to be informed of everything that happens, have an attendance list for each session and have monthly reports on each individual's progress and abilities. I also am responsible for reporting to Madam Pomfrey any injuries that might occur. If Dumbledore says I cannot cover something I have to plan something else. It's not easy.'

'Why do you do it them?'

'It's fun.'

'You call teaching little brats how to shield themselves fun!'

'Yup. I get a warm fuzzy feeling every time I do something nice.' Harry says sarcastically. Draco laughs.

'Saint Potter. Teacher extraordinaire.' Draco's potion begins to boil so he lowers the flame and leaves it to simmer.

In not time at all Hermione and Justin come in and take their potions over to a separate table. They add their ingredients and finish their potions too. Draco takes his off the flame and it has turned the pale blue colour it was supposed to. Snape comes out of his office and goes to the front of the room.

'Your reports please and a vial of your solution.' They all make their way to his desk and hand them in. Snape then waves his wand and their potions disappear and the cauldrons stack themselves into the corner. 'Well done. That was a very basic potion adjustment. All you had to do was find the correct potion in a textbook and make the necessary additions. It's going to get harder. The next step is to discover the exact amount of the ingredient you have to add. This is going to involve complicated Arithmancy. I trust you all know the basics.' Harry raises his hand. 'Yes Mr Potter'

'I have never done Arithmancy before, sir.' Snape smiles thinly.

'Then you are going to find this difficult. Now here are your new potions.' Snape takes out a wooden container holding 4 vials each a different colour. 'This is the same exercise. You will figure out what type of potion it is, then what exact potion it is. Do not be fooled. The exact amount of the ingredients contained in these vials is not those given in any textbook. They are standard for a cauldron full. This is only a vial full, so be careful. When you have discovered what potion it is and the exact amounts if the other ingredients then you can make the appropriate adjustment. Come and collect your potion, new textbook, and abacus'

They all walk back to the front. Snape hands Draco a green vial, a textbook called 'Potion Arithmancy from Basic to Complex' and an abacus, Hermione receives a gold vial, Justin a blue vial and Harry a black vial.

'You are to hand in your report on the 22nd of October. Begin.'

They take their new books back to their seats. Harry empties the vial into a very small cauldron and starts to figure out the type of potion and its ingredients. The lessons soon flies by and Snape is soon calling an end to the lesson. Harry and Hermione make their way quickly towards the Defence classroom for Advanced Defence.

'Hermione I am going to need help with the Arithmancy part.'

'Don't worry Harry it is not that hard. Perhaps you should arrange to go to some OWL Arithmancy lessons or see Professor Vector about some private lessons.'

'Good idea Hermione.' Harry says as they enter the classroom and see Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott already waiting for them. As soon as they enter Professor Pentagon comes out of her office and they sit down facing her.

'Can I have your reports on the 5 blocks I asked you to research.' They pass them to Susan who is closest and the Professor takes them and puts them onto her desk. 'Over the next few weeks we are going to practise these blocks. By the end of this year you will be very proficient in these. Now all of you stand up. We are going to practise the Variation Protego Block today. Who can tell me the point of this block? Yes Ms Granger?'

'It's so you don't use your strength up too quickly. If you can vary how much power you put into this block you can create a light block for a basic hex and a very strong block for a powerful curse.'

'How do we know how much power to put behind it?' Hannah asks.

'Practise. You have to discover what you need to put behind it. Some people have naturally stronger blocks so their weakest block might be the equivalent of your medium block. It all depends on the witch or wizard. So you all know the incantation is Protegem. It's slightly different to a normal Protego block. Okay before we start hexing each other practise bringing the block up.'

There is a collective shout of 'Protegem'. Hannah's block fails to appear, Hermiones block appears and then fails, Ernie's block shimmers extremely pale but Harry's block appears as a wall in front of him of pure golden light. The others look at it. Professor Pentagon comes over.

'Mr Potter. The Protego block is a sphere around the conjurer.' Harry nods and concentrates hard. The block slowly bends back and forms a complete circle. Harry starts to shake at the power it is taking. He drops the block panting heavily.

'Good Mr Potter. Now all of you try again.' This time Harry's block comes up as a circle first time, Hannah's and Hermione's comes up as a weak wall in front of them and Ernie manages to conjure a sphere for a few seconds before it disappears. They are all panting heavily when they end the blocks.

'A few moments rest I think, before we try again.'

'Professor why does it take so much out of us at the moment?' Susan asks.

'You are concentrating on pouring your magic behind the spell. When you do it often enough you automatically call up the power and no concentration is required.' Professor Pentagon looks at Harry.

'Up for a hex Mr Potter? I noticed you seem to work better if under attack.'

Harry smiles grimly

'Had more practise that way Professor.' This causes the other three students to smile.

'Get ready Mr Potter.' They stand apart from each other and raise their wands.

'Impedmenta.' Professor Pentagon shouts.

'Protegem.' Harry yells. His block comes up in a fluid circle bright gold. The hex bounces off with a gong and Harry lowers the shield.

'That was easier Professor.'

'Well done. Who's next?'

Professor Pentagon slowly walks towards the Teachers lounge. She enters slowly deep in thought and pours herself a coffee sitting down by the fire not noticing the other teachers in there watching her with interest.

'Problem Penny?' McGonagall asks. Professor Pentagons head comes up quickly and she looks shocked to see McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape sitting on other chairs in front of the fire.

'Sorry, Minerva. I was deep in thought.'

'Potter?' Severus asks

'What makes you say that?'

'You have just had Advanced Defence which I know Potter is in. He usually causes that reaction in most of his teachers.'

Penny sighs.

'I do not know what to do with him.'

'Is he misbehaving?' McGonagall asks

'No. He's been polite and doesn't seem to be causing too much trouble. There's a little ongoing war between him and Draco Malfoy but it only occasionally interrupts my teaching. Harmless banter really.'

'Yes. That's been there since the first day they arrived.' Flitwick adds.

'What is wrong with Potter?' Snape sneers.

'Nothing. That's it. We were learning a Variation Protego Block today...'

'Let me guess. He got it in a few tries.' Snape drops in

'Yes. I used a basic curse against him as I have noticed he learns better and quicker that way and he created it perfectly. Beyond perfectly. It shone so bright I thought I was going to have to cover my eyes.' There is silence as Penny looks at the three teachers helplessly. 'What do I do with him?'

'Set him harder essays and reports. Expect him to create a block first time and if he starts to complain tell him if the work is too hard perhaps he should quit.' Snape says. They all look at him. 'Works for me.'

'But you always hated Harry.' Flitwick replies. 'He does great in my class.' He adds proudly.

'Potter only does enough to keep up. He doesn't do anything extra. Today I started my advanced potions class on Arithmancy in potions. Potter I knew has never looked at an Arithmancy textbook in his life.'

'So what are you going to do? Give him extra help? Extend deadlines to give him time to work?' Penny asks curious.

'No. I told him to leave if he couldn't keep up.'

'Severus.' McGonagall scolds.

'Minerva, that boy is going to going to bend over backwards learning Arithmancy in the next few weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if her went to Arithmancy classes and got private tuition just to prove to me that he is quite capable of doing the work set. He hates to have anybody beat him at anything. Use it against him.' Penny leans back in thought.

'It might work. He gets bored very quickly once he's done the spell, although he does spend a lot of time helping his friends out too.'

'You say he has already got the Protego block?' Severus asks. Penny nods 'Then tell him he has to do it non-verbally. See what happens.'

'Severus. Not even some Aurors can do that!' Minerva puts in. Snape shrugs.

'Potter will. That dratted boy picks up spells like a sponge. Penny, tell Potter, that even wizards like Neville Longbottom could pick up the non-verbal Protego Block in their sleep. See what happens.' Snape puts down his empty cup. 'I'm off to mark Potters blasted report from this morning. I doubt I will find a thing wrong with it either.' Snape stalks out. Penny turns to Minerva.

'Do you think that will work?' Penny asks timidly.

'Unfortunately yes it will. Severus always seems to get the best out of Harry just by annoying him and telling him how useless he is.' Minerva sighs

'But I shouldn't be knocking his confidence down so much. He might loose all hope.'

'Do not worry Penny. He'll kick and scream and curse your name but that boy thrives on defying everybody. Besides, Albus, myself and the rest of the teachers coddle the boy so do not worry.' Minerva stands up. 'You have any problems with him, give him a detention and make him practise the same spell over and over again till he gets it. He if doesn't get it that detention give him another one. Leave his mental health up to me. I'll make sure he doesn't crack.' Minerva leaves the room. Flitwick goes over and pats Penny on the hand.

'He's very powerful Mr Potter is. He just needs to learn that. Show him Penny what a good wizard he really is.' Flitwick leaves the room leaving Penny contemplating and sipping her tea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Apparition**

'Come on Ron, wake up. We have etiquette lessons in a few hours and you still havent finished that essay Professor Snape wanted.'

Ron moaned and turned over blinking sleeping. Dean Thomas was shaking him and refusing to let him curl back up and go back to sleep.

'Tired..'

'And. Get up Ron. Snape will take points from all of us if you dont finish it.' Moaning again Ron pulls himself up and swings his legs out of the bed. Dean grabs his arms and pulls him up and drags him towards the bathroom. 'Have a quick shower. Harry and Hermione are already up and they're already in bad moods. You dont want to piss them off any more by making them late for breakfast.'

'Why they in bad moods?'

'They've been up half the night studying Arithmancy. Hermiones tired and Harry is ready to curse Snape till he's six foot under.' Ron nods and shuts the door in Deans face. After a quick shower, which had to be cold as the others had used up all the hot water Ron was awake and ready to face the day. Or so he thought. The shouting voices of Harry and Hermione as he made his was down the staircase from the boys dormtories, made him want to go back and curl up in bed.

'Why on earth do you need to put a stupid 1 in there.'

'It's a constant reaction.'

'How the hell do you know that?'

'The Belladonna shoots have a balancing effect on the Flobberworm Spit.' As Ron reaches the bottom of the stairs he can see Harry's blank face and Hermione red one.

'How in Merlins name am i supposed to know that!'

'It's called studying Harry!' Not being the usual one that has to split up arguments Ron has no idea what to do to stop them.

Hell, it's usually Harry that is calming down me and Mione, Ron thought.

Harry, tired of being insulted and tired of Arithmancy stands up and turns away from Hermione, spotting Ron.

'You know mate, some of us were trying to sleep.' Ron jokes, hoping to break some of the tension.

'Sorry, Ron. Some of us haven't had any sleep.' Harry snaps before walking out of the common room the portrait slamming shut after him. Silence descends. Ron sighs.

Yup, Harry's in a bad mood, Ron thought before making his way over to a very sleepy Hermione who is trying to put all of her books into her bag quickly.

At the breakfast table in the Great Hall Ron was keeping to himself. Although Harry had apologised Ron didn't think he would attempt anymore conversation with him until Harry had finished the third cup of coffee he was on.

'I hate Snape! He knew I had never done Arithmancy before. If I had known it was involved I wouldn't of tried to get into Advanced Potions.' Harry whines repeating his mantra for the millionth time. Ron wisely refuses to answer, but Hermione pipes up.

'Harry, Professor Vector is leaving. You should go catch up with him, be quick.' Harry gets out of his seat and quickly exits the Great Hall. He spots to tail of a coat go around the left hand corridor coming off the Grand Staircase and follows. Halfway along the corridor Harry catches up.

'Professor Vector.' Professor Vector turns around at Harry's shout. He is a few inches taller then Harry, is slim built, and is wearing deep blue robes with a pointed hat to match.

'What can I help you with Mr Potter?'

'Well, I am doing Advanced Potions and we have just started Arithmancy…' Professor Vector smiles and finishes Harry's sentence

'And you were wondering I if I could provide help.'

'Yes sir. Maybe I could come along to some OWL lessons or get some private tuition for a short while till I have caught up?' Professor Vector tilts his head to one side and appears to be thinking.

'The fourth year OWL class last thing on a Tuesday and 3rd period on a Thursday. Are you able to make that class?'

'Yes, sir.' Harry nods, confirming it.

'Well you'll need 'Numerology and Gramatica' and 'Numerology Intermediate'. It would also be wise to bring along the book you had in Advanced Potions and you'll also need a basic abacus.'

'What about private tuition to help me at the moment whilst I am catching up?' Harry asks desperately.

'Let's see….I am free on a Wednesday, shall we say 6 and I could also do a Saturday morning. What time do you finish Advanced Defence?'

'11'

'Okay, come to my office then. I'll see what I can help you with. It should only take you a few weeks to catch up and then you wont need the extra tuition anymore.'

'Thanks Professor.' Harry smiles. Professor Vector nods and walks off. Harry, feeling a like a load has been taken off his shoulders heads back to the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron are still eating breakfast.

'How did it go Harry?' Hermione asks the moment he sits down taking a break from the strong coffe Ron had poured her.

'Great. I am going to fourth year Arithmancy lessons twice a week and two private lessons as well.'

'You're mad mate. That's now 9 subjects you're doing. You have mountains of work now!'

'I don't have a choice. If I want to keep up with Advanced Potions I need to do this. And I'm not letting Snape get the better of me!'

'Don't you think you are taking this a bit to far mate. I hate Snape too but you don't see me working on a Saturday night doing his homework.'

'I know. I just can't let him think he has won.' Ron shakes his head in wonder.

'Just don't do a Hermione in third year on us. Get some sleep and at least put your books down and have some fun occasionally.' Ron says worried about a repeat of that morning opccuring in the future. He really hadn't enjoying playing Harry's roll of peace maker. It had been too much hard work.

'I play Quidditch with you every day Ron.' Harry finishes off his cup of coffee and stands up.

'I have to go to the library and find some books for Defence. That damn block is still going over my head.'

'Your essay was good Harry you'll get the block. And i think studying is going over your head at the minute. You were forgetting basic Potion reactions earlier.' Hermione states. Harry shakes his head.

'I know, but I just don't get this block. I've tried practising it but it doesn't work and I have no idea why. I'm hoping reading some more will help.' Harry leaves.

'You said the other day if I thought something was wrong with Harry. I think you are right. That could have been you, Mione.' Ron states watching Harry weaving his way past students entering the Great Hall.

'It's a dome block. It protects groups of people at a time. I think he is worried that in battle he won't be able to protect us.' Ron stands up.

'I'm gonna go talk to him. We'll see you for Apparition in an hour.' Ron walks off with a determined look on his face. Hermione smiles and gets Hogwarts: A History out of her bag and opens it at her bookmark.

When Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall an hour later all of the sixth years are already there and waiting. The house tables have been pushed to the sides of the room, benches had been stacked on top of each other and only the staff table remained unmoved.. Looking around Harry watched the students milling around, chatting with each other whilst glancing around nervously. Harry and Ron walk over to the left hand side of the hall and join Hermione who is talking to Lavender and Parvati. Looking up as thier shadows fall on her she smiles gratefully and leaves Lavender and Parvati joining the boys.

'Thank goodness you two have arrived. I am sick and tired of talking about hair straighteners!' Hermione huffs. 'What you two been up to in the library?'

'Blocking.' Ron says. Ron shakes his head at Hermione piercing look. Harry who is watching a short, thin man, with black hair and a long beard walk across the front of the hall towards the Heads of Houses, fails to see this exchange. A whispered conversation, nods and an agreement follow before the thin man turns to the students calling for thier attention.

'Good Morning.' The students all stop talking and turn towards the front. 'My name is Sebastian Twycross. I am your Apparition Professor for the next 12 weeks. Now apparition is a Basic Wizarding Transportation Method. All of you should be able to master this. Today we are going to cover the basics. Please, all of you stand in lines in your houses.' The students line up where their house tables usually are in a single line facing Twycross. 'Now make sure there is 10 feet between yourself and the person in front.' The students slowly move towards the back of the hall. The Head of Houses go along their house row and drop a small circle 6 foot in front of each student. Harry turns around and raises an eyebrow at Ron behind him, then turns back to looking at Hermiones back. Malfoy is sneering at the Ravenclaws next to him. 'The circles your teachers are providing are your destinations. A spell is needed to move you. The incantation is 'Transpacie'. The pronunciation is key, trans-space-i-. You say this whilst imagining where you want to be. Today you will imagine being in the hoop in front of you.'

The man stops as Dumbledore walks in and up to the front. Tywcross and Dumbledore talk for a moment before Dumbledore claps his hands twice and raises them up to the ceiling. His lips are seen moving quickly in some sort of spell. Harry gasps as his heart contracts painfully. Hermione glances behind her but Harry quickly rights himself. Checking around him he makes sure nobody else saw him, thankfully everybody is intrigued with what Dumbledore is doing and hadn't turned around at his gasp. Dumbledore lowers his hands smiling and nods at Twycross before sitting in the chair behind the teacher's table. Harry cannot shake off the feeling of unease. As though at any moment Death Eaters are going to start appearing. He figured it had something to do with the removal of part of the wards.

'As you can see the Headmaster has now removed the wards around the Great Hall for the next hour to allow you to apparate.'

How did i know the wards had been removed, thought Harry. Shrugging himself and scolding that it had been obvious that Dumbledore had had to remove the wards so they could apparate inside of Hogwarts, Harry turns his attnetion back to Twycross. 'Be warned you will not be able to apparate anywhere in the castle after this lesson and the consequences of trying are dangerous. Now all of you say the incantation.'

The room chants 'Transpacie'.

'Good. For the moment you can say the spell out loud. But for your exam you will have to be able to do this non-verbally. Excuse me Miss. Put your wand away you do not need it.' A Ravenclaw near the front of the room blushes and tucks her wand back up her sleeve muttering 'Sorry'. 'As you all should of just realised this is done without a wand. Now concentrate on the inside of your hoop and say the words. Go on try it'

Harry looks at his hoop and tries to occlude his mind. It's very difficult when a small voice is saying how silly this all is. He closes his eyes and imagines the inside of the hoop and says 'Transpacie'. Nothing happens. He opens his eyes and looks around at everybody else happy to see nobody else has moved either.

'Try again everybody. The first time is always very difficult.' Twycorss adds encouragingly.

A while later everybody is still trying. A few are getting very frustrated. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle have stopped bothering to apparate and are apparently absorbed in conversation their heads almost touching. Harry turns to look at Ron who shrugs at him and then goes back to his conversation with Neville who was behind him. A scream makes Harry turn around quickly. Hermione is lying on the floor a few feet in front of one leg still in the position where she was standing. The teachers are soon around her. Harry and Ron rush over and Hermione grips onto Ron deathly white and shaking.

'Ms Granger. Sit down for a while.' McGonagall says pointing at a few chairs in the corner. 'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, continue practising.' Hermione walks off. Many of the Slytherins are laughing at her and pointing. Harry grabs the back of Ron's robes as he tries to walk over to the Slytherin side of the room to sort them out.

'Forget it Ron.' Ron pulls himself out of Harry's grip and goes back to his original place. Harry gives up practising and contents himself to looking around the room again. Dumbledore is quietly humming to himself and looking at the ceiling his fingers crossed, Snape is talking to Nott, Sprout and McGonagall are talking together and Flitwick is taking a cup of tea over to Hermione. Twycross stands up from his chair with his cup of tea.

'That's enough for today. Remember Visualisation and Incantation.' Twycross picks up his cloak and fastens it. Dumbledore stands up and claps his hand pointing them at the ceiling again muttering the spell. Harry suddenly feels warm and safe again. His heart slows down and he breathes a sigh of relief. He and Ron go over to Hermione.

'You okay Mione?' Ron asks.

'It's hardly surprising she splinched herself. Mudbloods simply to not understand.'

'She did a lot better then you Malfoy. At least she managed to move. I never noticed you landing in your hoop.' Harry says grabbing Rons cloak.

'I'm flattered by the attention Potter, but I did not see you move either.' Draco turns to leave. At that moment Ron pulls out his wand as he cannot physically attack Malfoy and shouts,

'Rictusempra.' The spell hits Malfoy's back and Malfoy starts laughing uncontrollably. He manages to turn around pulling out his own wand and fires back. Harry and Ron who were both in the path duck causing it to hit a Hufflepuff behind them who starts growing hair all over their face at a fast pace.

'Ron stop it.' Hermione shouts. Harry goes to stop Ron but Ron pushes him hard. He doesn't notice as Harry's head makes a sickening crunch against the wall knocking him unconscious or Hermione's shout as she kneels down to him, but instead shouts,

'Stupefy,' which Malfoy ducks. Snape seeing the disturbacne and ready to take hundreds of points off Gryffindor stalkd over and stands between the two duellers shouting.

'Behave.' As if in slow motion a green light shoots ouit of Malfoys wand as a pink light shoots out as Ron hurtling towards Snape. Ron's face contorts in horror as he realises what is going to happen. As the two spells, Jelly Legs Jinx and Langlock Curse, hit Snape at the same time Snape suddenly shrinks as his legs disappear. Snape knocks himself unconcious as he hits the floor. The room goes silent. Ron and Malfoy look at each other in horror as the other teachers reach them.

'Move out of the way.' McGonagall says to the crowd around them. She spots Snape and waving her wand levitating his body.

'Professor, Harry.' They all turn to see Hermione holding Harry who has a trail of blood coming down from his head and is clearly unconscious.

'Harry!' Ron says. Professor McGonagall levitates Harry too and rushes with her two charges from the Hall.

'Mr Weasley. Mr Malfoy. Report to my office now.' Dumbledore says quietly. His voice carries over the hall. Ron nods and slowly leaves. Hermione rushes up to the infirmary ignoring him. 'I believe everybody else has homework to be doing.' Dumbledore says as he reaches Malfoy and steers him from the room with one hand on his shoulder. The students follow them out whispering.

Slowly Harry comes back to consciousness. The first thing he notices is that his head throbs. Raising a hand and touching where it hurts, he discovers a bandage going around his head. He groans and reaches out to find his glasses.

'How kind of you to wake up Potter.' Harry hears and putting on his glasses turns to see Snape in the bed beside his clearly not amused by his predicament.

'What happened sir? I remember Ron and Malfoy arguing.'

'I am not sure myself. I tried to stop their stupid duel and got hit by two spells.' He says testily. Harry can hear he is clearly not happy with being taken out so easily. 'Apparently my head met the floor.' Snapes voice darkens.

'Well my head met a wall. I think we both should hide from the shame.' Harry says trying to make a joke of how damaged his pride is. A prat of a best friend pushing him into a wall takes out he, Harry, who can stop spells from Voldemort himself.

'You are still not a qualified wizard, but I am.' Harry smiles.

'What punishment did they get?'

'Dumbledore is sorting that out. I hope it is something demeaning.' Snape smiles maliciously as he thinks of what demeaning punishments could possibly be used.

'Even for Malfoy, sir.'

'Even for Malfoy. Rule number one, Do not get caught. I do not call shooting spells at Mr Weasley in front of all the Heads of Houses and the Headmaster a wise decision from which you can escape.' Harry laughs.

'He's your favourite sir.' Snape makes a sound, clearly not impressed.

'If the Headmaster has not given out sufficient punishment they could both find themselves cleaning out the old store cabinet without magic and putting all ingredients in the new store in alphabetical order.'

They sit in silence for a while, Snape is clearly thinking up new inventive punishments. Harry sighs.

'This is my third visit here already this term.'

'Dear lord Potter. What have you been doing?' Snape seems surprised.

'Well there was those cursed chocolate frogs which made my scar hurt and with some heart problems, then after Quidditch and finally today.'

'I didn't know your family has a history of heart difficulties?' Snape says looking closely at Harry.

'It doesn't. Madam Pomfrey cannot find a reason for it.' Snape looks even closer at Harry who leans back against his pillows and closes his eyes. 'She'll probably give it another check before she lets me leave today.'

'What happens?'

'I get stabbing pains through it occasionally. Do you think Voldemort could be up to something?'

'He hasn't mentioned it. He would tell all the inner circle if he had come up with a new way to kill you.'

'That's nice to know. I like to think Voldemort is spending his nights dreaming up new ways of dispatching me.' Harry says sarcastically and smiles thinly turning to look at Snape. Snape does not have time to answer as madam Pomfrey comes over.

'Mr Potter you're awake. Here drink this. It'll help with your headache you undoubtedly have.' Harry drinks the foul potion. 'Now. You two can leave but you need a check up tomorrow night top make sure there are no problems after hitting your heads.' She nods at them enforcing the order and leaves. Harry and Snape both jump out of bed and get dressed quickly.

'See you in Potions tomorrow Potter.'

'Sir.' They go their separate ways. Harry rushes up to Dumbledore's office and arrives just on time. Dumbledore seems surprised to see him.

'I assumed that Madam Pomfrey would keep you bound to the infirmary for tonight.'

'No, sir. But I have to go for a check up tomorrow evening.' Harry pulls a face which Dumbledore chuckles at.

'You and Professor Snape are her most frequent patients I am afraid. She actually gets worried if she doesn't see you at least once every two weeks.' Harry smiles and shakes his head. Dumbledore conjures some tea and hands Harry a cup. They sip in companiable silence drinking their tea. Fawkes sings a small song that they both close their eyes and listen too. After a short while during which Harry relaxes and his headache disappears, Dumbledore sits up straight and puts down his cup.

'Well then Mr Potter, we are going to conjure your Patronus today again. Do you remember how we did it last time?' Harry nods and puts down his own cup 'Good. Let's try that shall we.' Harry leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Thinking about his happiest memory he slowly pulls out his wand and says 'Expecto Patronum' from which Prongs appears.

'Okay Harry, keep your eyes closed. We are going to see if we can strengthen this spell. Keep thinking about your happy memory. Can you describe it too me?' Harry nods. His voice is quiet when he starts to talk.

'It is what I see when I look in the mirror of Erised. My mother and father are standing behind me. My mother has her hand on my shoulder. Some of my ancestors are standing behind them. They all have green eyes, knobbly knees or glasses like mine.'

'Harry are you parents smiling?'

'Yes'

'What does your father look like?'

'He looks like me. He has messy black hair, round glasses, brown eyes though and he has some lines around his eyes even though he isn't very old. He looks like he has been through a lot.' Prongs becomes slightly fainter. Harry's breathing slowly speeds up.

'Describe your mother for me Harry.'

'She is very pretty. She has straight red hair and green eyes like mine. They can look straight to your soul. Her hand is clasping my shoulder and she is smiling porudly at me.' Prongs dims some more. A bead of sweat is coming down Harry's forhead and under his glasses. His breathing is becoming more laboured.

'Which of your family do you think is behind you?' This time Harry's answer is interspersed with gasping for deeper breathes.

'My grandparents from both my mother and father. I think a few great grandparents could be there to. There are about 15 of them. So maybe a few more generations back other then great grandparents.'

Prongs is very faint now and Harry is trying hard to keep him there.

'Harry. How do you feel looking at this memory?'

'Happy. Content.' Harry takes a few deeps breathes. 'Sorry Professor I can't hold this anymore.' Harry drops his wand and Prongs disappears. He opens his eyes and looks wearily at Dumbledore sweating and breathing hard.

'I didn't expect you to hold it very long. Not after your accident today.'

'What was the point of it sir? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I am trying to get your spells to last for longer. I can make my spells generally last as long as I wish them to. Voldemort is the same. It takes a lot of practise. It will take you many months to get this to work.'

'Why are we using Prongs?'

'Love is the hardest emotion to sustain. You have to work keeping love flowing into the spell. Anger is easy; it is much easier to think of negative thoughts then positive ones. Especially for you Harry who's life has not been easy. Having Prongs formed gives me an indication of when your spell is weakening and you are very good at performing that spell. I must admit i like seeing Prongs every now and then it reminds me that sometimes even i do not see everything.'

Harry nods. Dumbledore hands him a bar of chocolate but Harry refuses it.

'Sorry sir. After the first weekend I'm being very careful what chocolate i eat. I know the rest of the school has got over it but i still like to only eat what the twins personally send me. However mad that sounds.' Harry adds. Dumbledore chuckles.

'Very wise Harry. Do not get caught the same way twice. However, do not let past experiences stop you from experiencing life to the full.' Dumbledore pushes the chocolate closer to Harry. Harry frowns and then smiles.

'Yes sir.' Harry picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

'Good boy Harry, I think that sums up our lesson today. I will see you again on Wednesday evening. Have a look in your photo album and see if there are any other pictures that might be classed as happy. Maybe bring them along with you.' Harry nods and leaves.

sorry this chapter isnt very long and nothing much seems to happen. it was mainly to start the apparition lessons, show that Harry can worry about something, to let his heart problems get worse and dont worry they will all be explained later. also this chapter was just to point out that snape and harrys relationship is not all sneers and arguments they do actually sort of care what happens to the other one. they are very much alike and are starting to realise it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Hogsmeade**

As the sixth years entered the Defence Classroom on Thursday morning they became aware that something was wrong. Professor Pentagon was smiling as usual but she seemed on edge, as though Death Eaters were about to jump out at her any moment. As soon as they were all settled down Professor Pentagon waved her wand at the board and writing and a moving picture of a wand appear before turning to the class.

'Good Morning. Today we are going to concentrate on an important Hex that you will be expected to know for your N.E.W.T.S next year. It's called the Flareum Hex. As you can see I have put the incantation and wand movement on the board. Who can tell me what this Hex does? Ms Granger?'

'It makes the wand of the receiver of the Hex heat up very quickly causing burns on the wand hand.'

'Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor. This is a hex that is very useful in duels as it can make your opponent drop their wand. Does anybody know when you should use the counter for the curse? Mr Nott?'

'You use it as soon as you see the wand movement of your opponent and it cools your hand down so when the wand heats up it doesn't burn your hand.'

'Well done, 5 points to Slytherin. This is why it is only suitable to be learnt for N.E.W.T level as its not the complexity of the spell you will find difficult it will be knowing when to cast the counter curse. Does anybody know the counter curse and wand movement? Mr Potter?'

'You run the length of your wand along the open palm of your opposite hand whilst saying Tepesco.'

'Well done. Now all of you get into pairs and start practising.' The sudden movement stops Professor Pentagon hearing Ron whispering to Harry.

'She didn't give you any points. You were the only one who put you're hand up.'

'She only usually gives out points to each house once during the lesson, so as she'd already awarded me 5 points she wouldn't give them to Harry.' Hermione whispers back and Hermione pairs up with Ron and Harry pairs up with Neville.

'Fervens.' Ron starts as Hermione tries to draw her wand against her palm.

'Ouch.' Hermione yelps as she drops her wand to the floor watching it roll under a desk. 'I never thought it burnt that much.'

'It depends on the strength of the person casting the spell on how much it burns. The stronger the Witch or Wizard the hotter your wand burns.' Neville stutters looking over sat Harry fearfully.

'Thanks Mione are you calling me a weak Wizard!' Ron asks offended.

'Of course not Ron, I just never thought it would burn that much.' Hermione replies crawling around on the floor trying to retrive her wand. Harry rolls his eyes and turns to Neville who is looking pale.

'Do you want to Hex me first or the other way around?' Harry asks Neville who looks at Ron imploringly.

'Fancy swapping Ron.' Ron shrugs.

'Sure.' Neville quickly swaps places with Ron before he catches onto why he wants to swap. Ron gets ready.

'Go on then Harry cast the Hex then.'

'Fervens.' Harry shouts. Ron shrieks with pain and drops his wand grabbing at his hand and blowing on it. Hermione quickly takes Rons hand and casts a cooling charm on it. Ron sighs in relief.

'Thanks Hermione.' Ron looks over at Neville and narrows his eyes. 'I see why you wished to change partners.' Neville smiles and shrugs.

'Sorry Ron.'

'Ron swipes up his wand just as Professor Pentagon comes over.

'Is everybody okay over here? I thought I heard a shout of pain.'

'I'm fine now Professor, Harry just caught me a bit unawares.' Ron replies going as red as his hair as he notices the rest of the class watching.

'Why don't you have a go at casting the Hex now Mr Weasley.' Ron nods and then faces Harry.

'Fervens.'

Harry pulls his wand against his hand and shouts the counter curse but he is too slow and can't stop a grimance of pain as his wand burns his palm but he doesn't drop his wand.

'Are you okay Mr Potter?' Harry nods. 'I'm afraid you are going to need a lot more work on that counter curse better look next time.' Professor Pentagon says sadly before walking off. The four of them stand in silence for a few seconds before the bell goes which shakes them out of their daze. Harry is the first one to grab his bag, shove his things inside and storm out of the classroom missing the homework assignment.

A few corridors away the others catch up.

'Harry you missed the homework assignment.' Hermione scolds. Harry ignores her and grabes the robes of a passing Gryffindor pulling them up short. The passing tall seventh year turns and looks at Harry.

'Are you okay Harry?'

'Where's the Defence bet winnings, Gary?'

'Here. There's too much to leave in my dorm.' Harry takes the bag out of the Gary's hands and turns back the way he just came from. They all take off after him including Gary.

'Hey Potter, give that back here.'

Harry doesn't stop until he reaches the first floor corridor and catches a bunch of Slytherins walking towards them. He takes off after them his trail getting longer as more students follow him to see what is going on.

'Oi, Carter.' A Slytherin ahead stops and turns towards Harry's voice and pales.

'Yes?' He tries to say nonchalantly, but it comes out as more of a squeak. Harry reaches him and drops the money pouch into his hand.

'Congratulations. You won.' Harry says before stalking off down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron stands and gapes at the Slytherin before shaking his head and taking off after Harry, Hermione close behind.

'I won.' The Slytherin looks up at Gary who was directly behind Harry.

'I guess so Carter. It looks like our Defence Professor finally decided they hated Harry Potter.'

The betting was over.

In the third week DA club ran, it had become so large Harry had to relocate everybody to the Great Hall. Every student from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was now attending making it the most popular club in the school. It seemed the students had finally gotten over their awe and fear of Harry by being more afraid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Everyday there were mentions in the Daily Prophet of the destruction and mayhem outside of Hogwarts they were causing. The Ministry didn't seem to be doing anything apart from still labelling Harry as the Chosen One much to his disgust and to the amusement of Gryffindor Tower. Although most students wouldn't say it out loud, most of them hoped and prayed Harry was the Chosen One and that one day he would destroy Voldemort for them.

They were very careful not to voice this in front of Harry though, as after one brave young second year Hufflepuff approached Harry in the hall and thanked him for fighting Voldemort and saving the Wizarding World, Harry first off stared at the boy blankly for a moment before starting a tirade against the Ministry, fate and Voldemort that lasted for 15 minutes. No other student was going to risk it again and said Hufflepuff boy spent the night in the infirmary after having a nervous breaking down from upsetting his idol.

In order to be able to work with every year Harry had had to rope in some of the original members of DA to help him cover the topics. Harry had to double check each topic they thought up so it didn't cross over into Professor Pentagon Defence lessons and then check with Professor Dumbledore to actually make sure he was actually allowed to teach the students said topic before each club session. Dumbledore was finding immense enjoyment watching Harry educate most of the school and had, on Harry's behalf, applied to the Board of Governors for a small bursary to allow Harry to purchase anything he might need for the DA. All of the staff was very surprised; most of all Snape, at how quickly it had grown and in the third week actually went and watched what was happening.

Harry was working with the first years, simply sitting on conjured cushions on the floor thinking through the process of Curse Detection. This was the most important topic at the moment due to the attempted poisoning of all the students in the school by the cursing of their chocolate frogs. Each of the first years were actually taking notes and reading over some textbooks, more then most did in real lessons. Second and third years were with Hermione and Neville learning a simple block and hex. Fourth and Fifth years were looked after by Cho and her friend Marietta, (as nobody else would work with her after the incident from the previous year) they were now using the boxes Harry had used in the first session with the old DA members and using textbooks to try and open them. Sixth and Seventh years were covering some advanced blocks and learning how to work in pairs to fight as, from Harry's experience it was always easier if you did not have to protect your back too.

The Professors managed to come in quietly via a side door behind the Head Table, as everybody was too absorbed in what they were doing to notice. They silently sat down and continued drinking their tea and coffee they had brought with them. Professor Sprout brought out a tin of biscuits and passed them along the table each teacher taking their favourites as it went by. Not a word was exchanged as they marvelled at how interested their students were at learning. If only they could get the same results in their lessons. At the end of the allotted time, which had been extended for half an hour, the students turned to leave and only then noticed the teachers calmly sitting down and observing, causing all noise to stop. Harry went forward.

'Sorry Headmaster, we did not hear you come in.'

'No apologies necessary my boy. It is wonderful to see student so absorbed in learning.' Harry nods and turns back to the students.

'I guess I'll see you all next week then. Remember no practising what you have learnt here if it is going to cause harm to anyone.' After the usual closing speech the students resume leaving whispering and laughing as they went. Harry turns back to the teachers table.

'Did you need anything Headmaster?'

'No Mr Potter, I only came along to see what had interested all of the houses so much and to see how you were coping.'

'Not all the houses, sir. There is nobody from Slytherin in the DA.'

'That does not mean they are not talking about it.'

Harry smiled but didn't comment or look in Snapes direction. Harry had decided it wasn't fair to blame Snape every time Slytherin did something against the other houses. Dumbledore stood up and the other teachers followed his lead.

'I will see you in a minute Harry.' Dumbledore nodded before leaving.

Moments later Harry was sitting with Dumbledore in his office once again attempting to let his Patronus spell stay strong for long minutes. Harry was sure there were any noticeable improvement but Dumbledore said there had been a few minor improvements, which would lead Harry right in the end. Harry certainly didn't agree but couldn't find the heart to disagree with the Headmaster and his twinkling eyes.

On Saturday morning Advanced lessons seemed to stretch forever. This was because it was actually a Hogsmeade day and the Advanced students couldn't go until they had finished their lessons. Hermione couldn't sit still and didn't seem to be paying attention causing Harry to smile. Ron had asked Hermione to go to Hogsmeade as a date with just him. They would see Harry at dinner that evening. As soon as Defence finished they were all off.

Ron had been waiting for Hermione in the Great Hall so they could walk down together and as Harry was on his own he walked down slowly behind them trying to decide which shop to go to first. Deciding to get the worst of his purchases over with first Harry went into the book shop on the far end of the main street. Inside, the two floored shop was full of students who had forgotten their own books or like Neville had already destroyed them accidentally. Speaking of Neville Harry caught sight of him in the Herbology section and went over. Neville looked up from his book and upon seeing Harry smiled.

'Hi ya Harry. You on your own?'

'Yeah. Ron and Hermione have a date.' Neville nods. 'What book is that?' Neville shows him the title 'Water Fungi and their Medicinal Purposes'.

'I was thinking of becoming a Herbologist.' Neville says quietly blushing.

'Like Professor Sprout?'

'Yeah, sort of. I wanted to travel the world looking for endangered and rare species.' Harry smiles thinking of Neville's Mimbulus Mimbletonia, which sat on the window ledge next to his bed and had grown to 3 foot and no longer shot Stinking Sap as a defence mechanism but actually shot small spikes instead. In Harry's opinion it hadn't gotten any better, but Neville had become attached to it so none of the sixth year boys had had the heart to ask him to get rid of it.

'You'd be good at it Neville.' Neville turns pink. Ginny comes over dragging a vacant looking Luna.

'Hi Harry. I just saw Ron and Hermione going into Madam Pudifoots' Harry chuckles and Ginny joins him. Harry had been in Madam Pudifoots and never ever wanted to repeat the experience again.

'I would not like to go into Madam Pudifoots. I think a walk would be more romantic. We could find some Norckles that live in oak tress in Scotland.' Ginny and Harry catch each other's eye and stifle laughter at Luna's outrageous statement. Harry changes the subject.

'How about we do some shopping and then get some bottles of Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks and go for that walk. I can't guarantee we'll see any Norckles but we can go to the Shrieking Shack.'

'Good idea Harry.' Neville agrees. 'I'm just gonna go buy this book.' Neville walks off through the crowd.

'I need to get some shopping before we go on that walk. I'll be quick though. Meet you outside in 10 minutes.' Harry pushes through the crowd and disappears from sight.

'Come on Luna. I need a new diary.' Ginny says dragging Luna away.

Harry bumps into Neville again in the queue and they are soon outside with their purchases. Once they reach Ginny and Luna who had stationed themselves a little further along the store front away from the door Harry nods towards the Apothecaries.

'I need to go to the Apothecaries yet. I need some ingredients for my Advanced lesson.'

'Sure.' They all walk over to the shop avoiding wandering students and go inside wrinkling their noses at the smell.

'I hate this shop.' Neville whispers.

'I can't wait to drop Potions.' Ginny says sighing. Harry walks over to a shelf and starts looking for what he needs.

'Can we help you Harry? Then we can get out of here.' Ginny indicates to the stringed dead animals attached to a beam on the ceiling. Harry shows her the list.

'Luna we need 2 Bicorn Horns. Not powdered. Neville 2 Dragons teeth. I'll find your bats livers Harry.' Ginny orders. Harry turns back to the herbs in front of him. A skinny, pale skinned witch dressed in drab grey dress and robe comes from out the back and comes to the counter.

'Can I help you dear?' Her high-pitched voice rings out in the stillness of the shop.

'Yeah. I need 2ounces each of Lady's Mantle, Betony and Bistort. 10 Dittany leaves, 2 freshly pulled adult Pelargonium plants and a large scoop of Dill Seeds please.' The lady who had been writing this down in shorthand on a greasy notebook nods then pulls over a ladder and puts it against a large supply of bottles and jars behind her before slowly climbing up her joints creaking. Ginny comes over with a bag of bats liver and places it on the counter in front of Harry. The witch comes down the ladder carrying a few jars and sets up some scales and carefully weighs out the ingredients. Neville comes over with 2 dragons teeth and watches the witch setting the scales up. Harry looks around the shop to see where Luna has gotten to. She has gravitated to a display of rotten looking animals in a glass cabinet. Harry's attention is pulled back as bags of Lady's mantle, Betony and Bistort are placed in front of him. The lady behind the counter then bends down and scoops some Dill seeds from a barrel into a bag fastening it and putting it with the other purchases. Luna finally comes back with 2 large Bicorn Horns dropping them onto the counter

'Is that everything?'

'Yes. For now.' Harry says picking up a few of the Dittany leaves and inspecting them. Nodding satisfied he puts them back down and watches as the witch places all of his ingredients into a grey box before ringing up the prices on a very old till.

'11 galleons, 12 sickles and 3 knuts.' Harry hands over the money and picks up the box putting it into a bag he takes out of a robe pocket. The witch disappears back behind a grubby curtain.

'Can we leave now?' Neville shudders.

'Yes. I'm done.' They all leave and breathe in deeply when they get outside. They see Ron and Hermione across the street in Madam Pudifoots through the glass window holding hands over the table whilst eating with one hand. Harry looks at the others puzzled.

'Do girls really enjoy going into revolting cafes and having to eat with one hand?' Ginny smiles.

'Some do. Cho for instance?' Ginny watches Harry wince. 'Bad memories Harry?' Ginny laughs. Harry glares at her before smiling.

'Ginny do you want to run into the Three Broomsticks for us and get us our Butterbeers. If we all go in we won't leave again.' Harry hands over some money after she sighs and nods. After Ginny has left Neville places his book bag on the floor and rubs his hand.

'I should have brought these after our walk.' He moans 'My grandmother always said I never think before I act.'

'Neither do most people, Neville' Harry says remembering that it was because he didn't think before he acted that Sirius is now dead. Funny how he hadn't thought about it for a while and how he had stopped having nightmares of watching Sirius fall through the veil since he came to school. Looking at Neville he thinks that all Neville will get is aching arms Harry had killed somebody. He shudders at the thought.

'Give me your bag Neville.' Harry says pushing his thoughts aside. Neville hands it over. Harry touches the bag and says something quietly. The bag shrinks till it is sitting in the palm of his hand. 'Here. I'll enlarge it when we get back to the dorm.' Handing it back he shirnks his book backs and puts them in a robe pocket before tucking the potions box securely under his arm.

'Why don't you shrink that box Harry?' Neville asks.

'The Dittany leaves don't like having magic used on them. If I tried to shrink them they would cause a small explosion.' Harry explains.

'Oh.'

A few minutes later Ginny appears carrying a box of Butterbeers the bottles clinking inside.

'Got them. We gonna walk to the top of the hill by the shrieking shack then?' Harry and Neville nod. Luna who had been looking at the sky humming to herself looks at Ginny.

'We cannot go there. The ghosts from the Shack have picnics there every lunch time.'

'I think we will risk it.' Harry says taking Luna's arm and leading her away.

'Where did your purchases go Neville?'

'Harry shrunk them. They're in my pocket.'

'Cool.' Ginny says louder. 'You'll have to show me that charm too Harry. Maybe then I can fit all my clothes into my trunk.'

'According to Hermione you already have enough clothes.' Harry turns around to smile at Ginny and she sticks her tongue out at him.

'Do you want me to carry that box for you Ginny?'

'Thanks Neville. At least one of you is a gentleman.' Ginny says pointedly looking at Harry's back. Harry calls over his shoulder.

'You are always saying you can take care of yourself.'

'I like a man who doesn't assumes I can't do things for myself.' Luna says dreamily.

'Not me. I like a man who does everything for me and treats me like fine bone china.' Ginny retorts.

'Good luck searching Ginny.' Neville laughs and Harry joins in.

'Be careful, my Bat-Bogey Hex is renowned.'

'I know. But you wouldn't attack poor defenceless me would you.' Harry turns around and walks backwards pouting at Ginny.

What had got into him? Harry thought. First he isn't thinking about Sirius, he hadn't been having nightmares, in fact he hadn't been having dreams lately and now he was joking as though he doesn't have a care in the world!

After a relatively short walk they come to the top of the hill over looking the Shrieking Shack.

'Harry conjure us up a couple of blankets.' Ginny says watching Neville places the box of Butterbeers on the grass. Harry takes out his wand and taps it against his teeth thinking. 'It's Vestis Conjurus and you swirl your wand.'

'Oh yes, I remember. Hermione taught us it last year.' Harry says before swirling his wand towards the grass conjuring two red blankets. After sitting down Neville passes out the bottles of Butterbeer.

Taking a sip Harry looks across the fields to look at Hogwarts sitting perched on the top of it's hill in the distance. The lake is glistening in the sun and the Giant Squids tentacles resting on the far bank taking in the sunlight. A few owls can be seen flying in and out of the building and the odd Thestral breaking the cover of trees in the Forbidden Forest before disappearing back beneath the canopy.

'I love sitting here.' Ginny sighs.

'So Ginny. You'll know. Have any of the guys started asking girls to the Yule Ball yet?'

'No. Not yet. Why? Interested in anybody?'

'No. Not yet. I just don't want to be left on the sidelines. If I'm learning to dance I would like to put it to some use.' Harry shrugs.

'Yeah. It's horrible. Snape is always breathing down my neck in practise. I have two left feet.' Neville says miserably taking a sip from his bottle.

'I suppose you are going with Dean, Ginny.' Harry says.

'No. They broke up.' Luna says.

'Ron never told me that.'

'Ron isn't the most observant person in the world. We had an argument.'

'Oh.'

'Don't tell Ron though. He'll flip if he finds out. He'll want to beat Dean into a pulp.' Harry smiles.

'I won't.' Talk slowly turns to lessons and reports in the Daily Prophet as the afternoon drifts by. Just as they are discussing going back to the castle to pinch a late lunch from the kitchens Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott appear on top of the hill.

'Oh look if it isn't Scarhead, Weaselette, Loopy Luna and the Squib.' The other Slytherin males snigger. 'I never thought you two would ever get a date.' Malfoy looks at Neville and Harry.

'We're watching the Spore Lights.' Luna says looking towards the castle. Harry edges closer to Ginny and puts his arm around her waist. Ginny leans onto him.

'Luna's right. They only can be seen by those in love.' Malfoy looks at Harry's eyes containing laughter and merriment, which are waiting for Malfoy to say something.

'What do they look like?' Nott asks intrigued.

'Do not be an idiot Nott.' Malfoy drawls. 'There is no such thing. It's just loopy making it up.'

'Are you sure Malfoy?' Harry asks 'How would you know for certain if you are not in love?'

'Slytherins do not love.' Crabbe recites. Like a lesson repeated over and over again.

'Then you'll never see them. Goodbye. You are scaring all the Spore Lights away.' Malfoy sneers at Harry and turns and walks away the others following. As soon as they are out of hearing range Ginny and Harry start laughing. Neville smiles whilst Luna is apparently still watching the Spore Lights. Harry suddenly stands up.

'Come on my darling witch. I need to stock up on my Zonko's products before we go back to Hogwarts.' Harry says mischievously pulling Ginny to her feet.

'Don't you have enough products from the Twins ships yet?'

'You can't have enough products that cause mayhem and confusion.' Harry jokes lightly.

'No, I guess not.' Ginny laughs. Neville stands up and helps Luna to her feet.

'Come on, the quicker we get to Zonko's the quicker we can get back for lunch. I'm hungry.' Neville says picking up the emoty bottles of Butterbeer and putting them back in the box. Luna takes her wand from behind her ear and banishes the box away before leading the way back down the hill.

Entering Zonko's they see a large display at the back of the shop with the 3W logo and Fred and George standing in front of it. George stands up onto a box in front a crowd of Hogwarts Students.

'Gather round students we have a surprise for you today. The ultimate skiving item.' George stands back to show a book behind him. The title says 'Guide to Curses and Their Counters'

'Do not be fooled by the cover…' Fred announces joining George.

'Inside is not a school allocated textbook…'

'But a reading book of your choice…'

'For as little as 1 galleon…'

'You can own this marvellous product. But the fun doesn't end there. If a teacher or friend were to pick this up they would actually see your textbook inside.'

'Perfect for that boring class you wish that you could be elsewhere.'

'Get these today at their introductory price of 1 galleon and while away History of Magic lessons reading Max the Mad Muggle.' Fred finishes. The students rush forward. George leaves Fred to deal with them and goes over to Harry and Ginny who have moved to one side.

'That's a good invention George.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'I bet Snape won't be happy when he figures out that the majority of his students sudden interest in their textbooks isn't due to their new found love of his subject.' Ginny says laughing. Harry and George join her.

'Here.' George says pulling out 2 covers. 'Present for you two. Don't forget to tell everybody where you got them from.' George winks as he goes back to helping his brother. Harry shrinks his and puts it in his pocket then shrinking Ginny's as they go back outside to a waiting Luna and Neville.

'Kitchens.' Harry says receiving nods in reply. On their way back up to the castle they catch up with Ron and Hermione who are holding hands and decide to join them.

'You guys are coming back early. What's up?' Harry asks.

'We still have homework to complete. I really am behind.' Hermione says. Harry glances at Ron who shrugs in reply.

'We saw you two holding hands in Madam Pudifoots.' Ginny smiles causing Ron and Hermione to blush.

'Ron brought me lunch.' Ron coughs uncomfortably before changing the subject.

'Did you see those new book covers Fred and George were selling today in Zonko's?' Ron asks.

'Yeah. We got some. I can see it coming in handy.' Hermione frowns.

'I hope you two are not going to be lying to me about studying in the future?' Harry and Ron pat her on the shoulder.

'No Mione. We wont.' Ron says hugging her closer winking at Harry over her head. Once they reach the Entrance Hall Harry waves goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they head up to the Tower and leads the way down to the kitchens.

Seconds after Harry steps inside he falls onto the floor as a small body hits his legs.

'The great Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby.' The house elf squeaks. Harry smiles and disentangles himself from Dobby.

'Cause I have Dobby. How are you?' Dobby sniffs.

'Harry Potter is a wonderful wizard to be asking about a house elf.' Dobby wails. Harry pats him on the shoulder and shrugs at the others who are smiling. Even Luna has come out of her usual trance to be interested in Dobby.

'Could we have some food Dobby. None of us have eaten lunch yet.'

'Of course Harry Potter sir.' Dobby disappears and returns with several more house elves carrying trays piled with food. Harry and the others sit down and wait to be served. Neville leans closer to Harry.

'I didn't know you were friends with the house elves.'

'I freed Dobby from Lucius Malfoy in second year. He sort of sticks close by now.' Harry shrugs tucking into his lunch. Harry looks up at the surrounding house elves. 'This is wonderful. Thank you.' After several wails and hugs they are left alone to finish their lunch.

'So that's Dobby. Rons told me all about him but I've never actually met him before.' Ginny says.

'Yeah.'

'He's a bit weird.' Harry laughs.

'Why is he wearing a tea cosy and lots of socks?' Neville asks.

'He's free. Dumbledore plays him 1 gallean a week and he gets a day off a month too.' Neville chokes on a piece of pie. Harry hits him hard on his back.

'Thanks Harry. Wages!' Neville asks.

'Yeah. I told you he was weird.' Harry replies. 'He's saved my life though. He gave me the Gillyweed I needed for the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. Stole it from Snapes personal stores too.'

'A good friend to have then.' Harry smiles back at Ginny.

'House elves ruled the Wizarding World before Fudge came into power and killed them.'

Three stares are her reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**I APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPDATING A ALOT SOONER BUT I HAVE BEEN ILL AND THEN I STARTED UNIVERSITY. I HAVE ACTUALLY WRITTEN EVERY CHAPTER FOR THIS YEAR SIX STORY ALL 40 ODD OF THEM. I ONLY HAVE TO MAKE OCRRECTIONS ON EACH ONE WHICH TAKES AROUND 4 HOURS EACH BUT THERE IS NO MAJOR WRITING LEFT TO DO SO IT WILL NEVER BE THIS LONG FOR AN UPDATE AGAIN!**

**Chapter 16 – Holidays**

The first Quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was waited for expectantly. All the students needed something to take their minds off the attacks that were now happening frequently outside Hogwarts. A few students had already received black letters informing them of deaths in the family and had left to go home and were probably not coming back anytime soon.

Ron was making the Gryffindor team practice every free hour that the team had. Many thought that Oliver Wood had taken Polyjuice Potion and come back to school. This was why on Friday night before the match that was taking place the following day, on the first Saturday of their half term, Ron was yelling instructions at the team who were soaked to the bone from the storm that had been raging for hours. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Ron finally called a halt once Harry had caught the snitch, since the chances of Harry re-catching it before tomorrow's game was zero due to the rain.

Muttering and cursing Ron under their breaths the team made their way back upstairs to hot showers and warm fires. Not surprisingly Filch was waiting to pounce and yell at them all for traipsing mud into the school.

'Nasty, putrid students. Hang 'em by their thumbs. That'll stop you walking mud into the school.' He told them. They managed to escape whilst he was fetching a mop and bucket and ran back to their Common Room not wanting to hang around and get detention during the holidays.

Half an hour later, after their showers, Ron and Harry joined Hermione in their seats by the fire. At some point over the past five years they had sat there so often that everybody just assumed it was their place in the Common Room. Hermione was reading a muggle novel with her finished schoolwork sitting on the floor in front of her, too engrossed in her book to notice them sitting down nearby. Harry groans and pulls some charms homework towards him and starts on the essay. Ron leant back and closed his eyes just listening to the sounds of the common room.

'Leave it Harry. You have a week to do your homework. Have a night off.'

'Can't. I doubt I'll get all my work done as it is.'

'You're turning into Hermione. You actually spend more time in the library then she does at the moment.'

'Research. Arithmancy. DA.' Ron sighs and opens his eyes looking at Harry scribble out the first part of his essay. 'I'm just lucky I don't have any extra lessons tonight with either Snape or Dumbledore.'

'You still got them this week?' Ron asks. Harry nods not taking his eyes from his parchment and notes.

A few hours later Ron calls a halt to the team's conversations and sends them all up to bed. Unfortunately for Ron it was Harry that had to wake him up in time for breakfast the following morning. Hermione found this highly amusing as he was the one who had ordered the others up for an early practice before the match. Harry was omitted from this practice as he still had to go to both his Advanced lessons before he was allowed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

Potions was spent doing individual research in books Snape had given them, with Harry spending his time working on the Arithmancy part of the project, hoping that he had actually got it right. The tuition with Professor Vector was helpful but Harry knew it was going to be a while before he felt comfortable doing these sort of calculations.

As Harry sat there doing his calculations, with occasional help from Hermione, he was shocked to discover that he was actually enjoying Potions more than Defence. Snape didn't tend to pick on Harry any more during the week when everybody was there and didn't mind sitting down with him and working through any problems he had on a Saturday. In fact, Snape doted on his sixth year advanced class like he did his seventh, and generally let them off with a warning. Gryffindors chance of losing house points was now seriously reduced as Harry didn't lose tens of points every lesson.

In Defence Professor Pentagon had taken to looking disappointed every time Harry took more then two tries to get any spells correct. He'd even had a detention the week before to spend more time going over a particularly easy block which Harry had been unable to do non-verbally, and it wasn't as though anybody else had gotten it either. Pentagon had just picked on him!

After his morning lessons Harry had Hermione take his school bag back to the Common Room and he raced down to the Quidditch Changing Rooms, Ron had taken his equipment down for him earlier. He arrived in time to hear Ron going over the plays again. Harry barely had time to throw on his Quidditch uniform before the sounds of the rest of the students filing down from the school became louder and the Quidditch stands filled up.

'Okay team. We have trained longer, worked harder and we fly faster then any member of the Ravenclaw team. We will win this. Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance.' Ron turns to the beaters. 'You two keep the bludgers away from the chasers, Harry can sort himself out.'

Typical, thought Harry rolling his eyes. Leave the seeker to have a serious accident. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is missing me.

'Chasers avoid Honey Moonshine she has a killer left hook and she's deadly accurate when hitting those bludgers. Harry stay above the game as usual.'

'Ron.' Ron turns to look at Harry 'Watch out for McMillan he may seem like a pompous twit but he loves feinting.' Ron nods. They hear a voice above the crowd calling out the teams.

'Good luck everybody. Now go out there and kick some Ravenclaw butt.' Ron yells.

The whole team cheers and heads for the exit.

'Good morning Hogwarts. Today we have Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. For Gryffindor we have Weasley, Robins, Bell, Weasley, Creevey, Coote… and Potter.' The Gryffindor stands erupt into cheers as they all come zooming out of the entrance on their brooms circling the pitch once before going to the middle just as the Ravenclaw team appear.

'For Ravenclaw we have Dukeston, Hayesworth, Prince, McMillan, Moonshine, Hayworth… and Goldstein.' Ravenclaw, dressed in blue robes, come out too and join the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch approaches carrying a box under her arm. She places it down and kicks it open. The bludgers and snitch fly up into the air and disappear.

'Okay. I want a nice clean game. No fouls please. Let's try and have one match where nobody ends up in the Hospital Wing.' Every student on a broom turns and looks at Harry who just smiles in return.

'I'll try to stay on my broom Madam Hooch.' Harry calls down causing Madam Hooch to smile in return. A second later the Quaffle is thrown into the air and she blows her whistle.

'And they're off. Gryffindor chaser Ginny Weasley takes possession of the Quaffle first – she passes to Katie Bell, wonderful girl been on the Gryffindor team for ages – sorry Professor…' Harry catches a glimpse of McGonagall shaking her finger at Dean Thomas who is smiling and clearly not paying her any attention 'Okay Professor, Katie goes to score – oh well better luck next time Katie – Quaffle taken by Prince from Ravenclaw. Come on beaters knock him off his broom – sorry Professor – Prince passes to – Ginny intercepts it and races towards the other goals – Look, Goldstein might have seen the snitch he's diving.' The Ravenclaw students stand up and start banging their feet against the stands urging their seeker on. Harry just ignores Goldstein and continues looking. He knows a feint when he sees one. 'No, we were wrong, Harry's not falling for it. Goldstein must be embarrassed now. There's no fooling the Chosen One folks, Harry's our man…'

Harry catches a glimpse of Professor McGonagall take the microphone away from Dean Thomas and scold him before letting him have it back.

'Oh look Ginny's scored!' Gryffindor students hadn't noticed as they had been watching Goldstein get up, and cheer loudly drowning out the heckling from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. '10 – 0 to Gryffindor. It seems Ron is a great Captain. Look Katie's on her way to score another goal and she does!' Harry smiles as he hears McGonagall cheering over the speaker. 'Ravenclaw seemed to have finally remembered that they should be trying to score as Hayworth and Prince race towards Weasley – Hayworth shoots and scores. Sorry Gryffindor.' A loud oooh is heard from the Gryffindors but the Ravenclaws cheer loudly.

Harry circles a few times as he watches the play beneath him keeping an eye out for the snitch. He had seen it briefly by the teachers stand but it had disappeared as he rolled over to avoid a Bludger. The beaters were taking Ron seriously and letting Harry deal with any bludgers that came his way and were protecting the chasers. After his third pass around the pitch he noticed Goldstein pacing him. Harry smiled and pushed the front of his broom down heading quickly for the ground.

'It looks like Potter has seen the snitch. Goldstein dives after him. Look at Harry go, his Firebolt is the best broom out there folks and it seems to be beating Goldstein. I think Potter is going to crash…' Harry didn't crash but Goldstein did. Whilst he was shaking his head and mounting his broom again Harry had a clear path for a few minutes and was intent on using it well.

'Harry pulls the most fantastic Wronskei Feint I have ever seen. Reminds me of the Quidditch World cup last year… yes Professor… the score is now 90-70 to Gryffindor. Gryffindor sure are doing well…' Harry watches Ginny grab the Quaffle as Hayworth passes it to McMillan and races off towards Dukeston guarding the posts.

'Ginny scores making the score 100-70….'

Harry vaguely listens as Ravenclaw start up another song which makes the Gryffindors start singing Weasley is our King in competition. Goldstein, having recovered, is now watching Harry intently, clearly failing to see the snitch as it passes beneath him. Harry stays still and waits for the right moment. He cannot have Goldstein being closer then himself, no point in letting the snitch get away.

'Score is now 110-90 for Gryffindor. Come on Potter get the snitch, we would all like some dinner… sorry Professor… Potter's seen the snitch!' The crowds go silent and the chasers turn to watch as Harry shoots forward heading towards the Slytherin stands.

'What's Goldstein doing? Shouldn't he be going after Harry?' Dean asks confused. This seems to shake Goldstein out of his trance and he shoots after Harry, but is too far behind to catch up now.

As Harry gets closer to the Slytherin stands he sees Malfoy and his gang at the front. He doesn't bother trying to slow down. The snitch is just hovering in front of Malfoy's face. Malfoy looks up and sees Harry shooting towards him and seems to notice his problem. Harry skids to a halt right in front of them all.

'I'll take that. Thanks for watching it for me Malfoy.' Harry jokes before snatching the snitch out of the air.

'Harry Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 260-90! We win!' Harry can hear Dean cheering over the speakers. The rest of the team bump into Harry on their brooms and as a huge mass they land on the ground still hugging and cheering. The Ravenclaw Team dismount looking upset and scowling. Harry can see Prince yelling at Goldstein from underneath Ron's arm, clearly not happy about Goldstein just sitting there when Harry was already chasing after the snitch.

Gryffindors pile down from the stands and the whole team is buried under the rest of the house. After a short while and several verses of Weasley is Our King, McGonagall sends them back up to the Tower and the party continues.

'That's one of the longest games Harry. You need to change your glasses!' Dean says across the room. Some others agree but Harry just smiles.

'It's not my glasses I'm just getting too big to play seeker.'

'Nah. Krum was as big as you. Get Hermione to fix your glasses for you.'

'Excuse me?' Hermione pretends to be offended. 'Mr Thomas, I am not a medi-witch. If Harry wants new glasses or corrected eyesight he can go to Madam Pomfrey.' Dean just laughs.

Ron puts his arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him close.

'I think it's the comment about Vicky that upset Hermione.'

'His name is Victor not Vicky.' Hermione scolds glaring at Ron who just laughs.

'Come on mate lets go get our showers. I hate sitting in these things after a match.' On the way to the boys rooms giggling girls congratulate them. By the time Harry and Ron emerge from their room freshly showered Hermione is sick and tired of girls asking her if Harry is dating anybody and if she would consider dumping Ron.

'For the last time no. Harry is not dating anybody and I do not know if he is looking! Ronald Weasley is my boyfriend so push off!' Hermione yells at another fourth year that had come over and asked. Harry and Ron appear in time to hear this. Harry raises an eyebrow causing the fourth year to blush when she notices the two of them standing behind Hermione. As the younger girl rushes off Hermione turns around and frowns at them.

'Can you believe what all the girls are saying?!' Ron shrugs and sits down on a spare chair.

'Sorry babe. How about Harry puts a notice up on the board saying that he's single and not looking and I'll put one up saying I'm already taken?' Harry shakes his head and goes over to the fire and picks up his book bag. Seamus spots him.

'Harry. You're not studying now are you?!' This catches everybody's attention as conversation dies down and waits for a response.

'Sorry. We started Arithmancy in Advanced Potions, tonight was the only time Snape said he would help me. I got to go. Can't keep him waiting.'

'Tough luck mate. You should be celebrating.' Ron says.

'You'll just have to celebrate for me.' Harry says leaving the Tower. He can hear the chatter start up again as the portrait closes behind him.

Down near the dungeons Harry sped up until he is outside the Potions classroom. After hearing Snape yell for him to come in after he knocks, he enters and drops his bag next to a desk after shutting the door behind him.

'What are you doing with your bag?' Snape scowls. 'I never said anything about helping you with you project!'

'Gryffindor are celebrating our win. It was the only way I could get out without arousing suspicion.'

'Lying to your house? How very Slytherin of you.' Snape sneers expecting Harry to be insulted. Harry just shrugs and puts his wand down on Snape's desk.

'Ready sir?' Harry jests. Snape stands up pulling himself to his full height which is only just taller then Harry, which causes him to eye Harry critically.

'When did you suddenly grow?'

'Those potions you gave me worked. I've grown about half a foot and I'm still growing. Madam Pomfrey says my growth was stunted because of the Dursleys maltreatment but after that Growth Serum and Nutrient Potions you practically force fed me every day over the summer I have started to grow again.'

'Good. I would have hated for it to be a waste of precious ingredients.'

'At the beginning of the summer you would have said any ingredients used on me were a waste.' Harry replies. Snape doesn't reply but picks up his wand which was resting next to a stack of unmarked essays. Harry looks at the size of the stack and smiles.

'If you didn't assign such long essays sir you might not have so much marking to do.'

'I have held back all term so far. The Headmasters new edict of handing your work back to you the next day has forced me to revise how long the essays are that I give you.' Snape looks disappointed which causes Harry to grin.

'Legilimens.' Snape yells seeing Harry off guard.

Memories race through Harry's brain. Dudley playing his favourite game of Hunt Harry…. sitting in a tree till midnight as Aunt Marge's bulldog sits beneath the tree growling at him…. talking to a snake at the zoo just before his first year at Hogwarts.

Snape takes a few steps back after Harry pushes him out.

'Good Potter. But try harder. It still took too long to get me out. The Dark Lord will go in harder.'

'How hard?' Harry asks curiously. 'What would it feel like?'

'Would you like me to demonstrate?' Harry tilts his head to one side. 'Potter? Would you like a demonstration?' Snape asks again losing patience.

'No. Not tonight. I am tired after the match. Perhaps next Saturday evening?' Snape nods.

'Legilimens.' Snape shouts. The image of red light shooting at Sirius and his long fall back through the veil plays across his vision.

'No!' Harry drops to his knees as Snape steps back.

'You need to put that memory aside Potter. It still has a hold over you.'

'I cannot help it.' Harry stands up and takes a few deep breathes whilst Snape stands there waiting for him to recover. 'Let's try again.' Manages Harry after a few minutes.

'Legilimens.' Snape enters the memory of Harry being hugged by his mother as a baby. James comes in and takes Harry off Lily and swings him around. The baby Harry raises his arms into the air as he is spun around laughing. Snape pulls out.

'I do not want to see sickening pictures of you being doted on Potter. I see enough at school.'

'I've never seen that before. I just wanted something so you couldn't get to the one of Sirius again.'

'I wouldn't recommend covering distressing memories with happy ones but it was a good idea. I'm sure the Dark Lord would just be as revolted by it as I am.' Harry smiles causing Snape to sneer. 'Shall we try again?' Harry glances at the clock and notices that an hour has already passed. He nods. 'Legilimens.'

Snape finds himself standing in complete darkness. He looks around confused his eyes not being able to see anything through the inky blackness.

This shouldn't have happened, thought Snape.

'Hello Professor.' Snape turns around quickly and glimpses Harry standing there bathed in a white light and watching him before he is pushed out of Harry's mind. Snape, startled, steps back sitting down on a stool behind him.

'What was that Potter?'

'You told me to clear my mind. So I cleared it.'

'Why complete darkness?'

'It just is.' Harry shrugs. 'Are we done tonight Professor? I think I should get back and join in the party that is probably still raging. I am the teams' seeker after all.'

Snape nods and Harry grabs his bag on his way out leaving Snape to stare after him.

Next morning in Etiquette lessons they continued dancing lessons. Harry was finding this similar to dodging in Quidditch and was starting to enjoy it, even if he did have to partner Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin who purposefully kept stepping on his toes. Ron and Hermione of course were paired off together. Harry was a little jealous, but he reasoned that with Voldemort after him then it would be unlikely he would find anybody. After having his toes squashed by Millicent for an hour the houses got into rows and started to practice apparition again.

Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place at the teacher's table watching everybody. In front of Harry, Hermione was now practicing non-verbal apparition after mastering verbal apparition last weekend. Ron, behind Harry, was still cursing the teacher and declaring it impossible despite evidence that it wasn't.

Harry concentrated on his hoop and stared at the floor inside it. He stared and stared until the floor was all he could see and said 'Transpacie' To Harry's surprise with a loud 'crack' he appeared inside his circle. Hermione looked around and smiled.

'Well done Mr Potter.' Professor McGonagall says coming over. 'Try again I need to make sure you have this correct.' Harry nods and walks back to his spot. This time it felt easier and Harry appeared standing in his hoop. 'Congratulations. Now you need to continue trying the spell non-verbally. This may take a while so do not panic if it doesn't work first time.' Professor McGonagall leaves after these encouraging words and Harry, dazed, returns to his original spot. Ron comes over.

'Cool mate. That was bloody brilliant. Shame I can't do it though.'

'You'll get it soon Ron.' Ron nods miserably and goes back to his spot. Harry turns back to Hermione who shrugs at him. Harry looks at Dumbledore who is smiling proudly at him and nods his head. Harry scratches his chest over his heart, which is again tingling. Harry sighs.

I really should go back to Madam Pomfrey about this, thought Harry. It was happening every Sunday morning now.

At the end of the lesson Harry told Ron and Hermione he was going to the infirmary.

'Are you sure you should mate. You could be kicked off the team if it continues happening.' Ron says. 'We'd never find a good enough seeker to replace you.'

'Ronald Weasley! Do you not care that Harry could be seriously ill!' Hermione screeches. A few heads from Slytherin look their way. Harry, catching Draco's eye, pulls Hermione and Ron away from the crowds.

'Look. She said to go back and it's happening every Sunday now. If she finds out I have been hiding this from her…' Harry lets his voice trail off. 'She'll be worse then Snape.' Ron starts to laugh. 'What!' Harry demands angrily.

'I am just finding it amusing that you are more scared of Madam Pomfrey then of Snape.' Harry rolls his eyes. They head up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey making a first year drink a Pepper Up Potion for a cold when she turns and spots Harry lingering in the doorway

'What's wrong Mr Potter?' Madam Pomfrey asks exasperated.

'Um…my heart has been hurting again…you said to come back.' Madam Pomfrey nods and points to a bed. Harry, sighing, goes and sits down on it. She disappears back to her first year patient. When she finally comes back she is carrying a vial and the silver monitor. Harry drinks the potion and lets Madam Pomfrey attach the monitor.

'I am going to leave it on you for a few weeks. It will not come off so do not worry about showering or sleeping with it on. I want you to note down every time your heart hurts and then I can compare this against the results I get.'

'Can he still play Quidditch.' Ron asks hopefully.

'For the moment yes, I have no proof that Quidditch is responsible for these attacks. But if I do discover anything that is related to Quidditch I will ban Mr Potter from playing.' They all nod. Harry sighs in relief. 'If the pain becomes too much come back here immediately Mr Potter.'

Harry stands up and closes his shirt and robe hiding the monitor. Madam Pomfrey goes back over to her other patient. Hermione and Ron accompany Harry quietly back to the common room.

The first few days of the holiday went by quickly. Ron dragged Harry outside for at least 3 hours of Quidditch practise everyday, whilst Hermione dragged him to the library to do their homework. Ron refused to go this early on in the holiday stating 'Only bookworms and Ravenclaws do their homework before the last weekend of the half term. This was a time for relaxing.' Even Hermione reminding him how much work he actually had to finish did not convince Ron to leave the welcoming fire of the common room.

Therefore Harry and Hermione between them planned the next DA meeting. They had decided to test everyone's knowledge so far and do some duelling, one on one. The first few years could come along and cheer as they really did not know enough hexes and curses to participate. They decided to make it a small tournament with a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate as the prize. Most of the school had now recovered from the attempted poisoning and were stocking up again on sweets.

On Thursday evening once all of the students had arrived for DA Harry called for attention and stood on a stool.

'Okay as it's the holiday and I really didn't want to interrupt your fun with teaching, I have decided that today we shall have a mini tournament with the prize being a very large bar of Honeydukes chocolate that isn't poisoned.' This causes everybody to laugh. 'Now the rules, 1) We shall start you off competing against your year mates, then those winners will fight against the others winners. 2) Only years 4 to 7 can participate.'

'That's not fair.' A voice shouts from somewhere in the crowd.

'I'm sorry, but you do not know enough to do this safely enough and Dumbledore reminded me that as it was also Madam Pomfrey's holiday too she might skin me alive if I sent most of the group up to see her.' This causes more laughter 'Here are your sheets. They will automatically update the winners and show you who is competing next.' Harry waves his wand at some papers in his hand. They expand and stick themselves to the wall showing all of their names and who is competing against whom.

'The lowers years are allowed to watch on those benches.' Harry points at a set of raised benches on one side of the hall. 'The marks on the floor are to be the duelling courts as this hall is too small for the amount of duelling platforms that we would need.' Harry indicates the sets of lines stretching down the entire length of the hall. 'If everybody wants to get into position.' The lower years head off to the benches that are raised at the side of the hall. Professor Pentagon is sitting reading a book on the lowest bench.

'Who's the duelling master?' A large seventh year Hufflepuff asks.

'I am.' Harry replies.

'That's not fair Harry. I wanted to fight against you.'

'Sorry. Somebody needs to oversee and as I am in charge, I'm the logical choice.' Harry says grinning.

'I'm sure if you're dying to duel Harry, he can kick your butt some other time Seamus.' Ron says causing people to laugh while pushing Seamus onto a spot on the lines opposite Dean.

'Everybody line up opposite your partner and get ready to begin. Oops, forgot a rule. No Unforgivables or anything that can cause serious harm, otherwise let loose.' Harry admits sheepishly. 'Sonorus.' Harry says pointing his wand at his throat. 'Okay. Get ready. Bow.' The students bow, laughing at each other 'Begin.'

Every Professor was in a meeting in the staff room. Dumbledore is sitting at the head of a long table with the other teachers sitting in front of him. Lying on the table are pieces of parchment and Professor McGonagall has a quill in front of her that is taking notes of everything that is said.

'Madam Pomfrey, you wanted to say something.' Dumbledore says at the end of the meeting.

'Yes. Mr Potter has a heart monitor on. His heart apparently has been hurting him lately and I cannot see what could possibly be causing it.'

'He hasn't been at school a term yet and already he is being pampered.' Snape sneers from his corner. Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall glare at him.

'Harry cannot help it if he is ill Severus.' McGonagall spits out.

'Well I'm sure that every teacher will keep an eye on Mr Potter.' Dumbledore says trying to stop an argument between Minerva and Severus again. Dumbledore sighs inwardly.

Those two are always fighting, I wish they would just kiss and make up, thought Dumbledore. Who chuckles to himself over the image.

'If that is everything?' Dumbledore asks. McGonagall stops the quill from writing and rolls up the parchment it had written on.

'I have a problem with Mr Potter.' Flitwick squeaks from his raised seat at the far end of the table. Snape, who had already started to rise, growls.

'This isn't a meeting solely about Mr Potter.' Snape glares.

'What is your problem Filius?' Dumbledore asks.

'Mr Potter hasn't been performing any of the spells I have been teaching.'

'Is Harry unable to perform them?'

'I assume he can but I have not seen it. He spends all of the lessons helping his friends. I have asked him to perform spells and he does, but only when asked.'

'Mr Potter is also handing in essays not up to his usual standard.' McGonagall says pulling out a scroll. 'I was going to have a word with you later. If his grades are going to be affected by the extra lessons you are giving him then the lessons need to be toned down.' Dumbledore takes the scroll off McGonagall and unrolls it to look at the grade.

'Ah, I notice the problem. I will make sure Harry is informed. Now if that is everything then the meeting is concluded.' The teachers just sit there and reach for some tea and coffee apart from Snape who darts for the door. 'If you'll excuse me I am going to go and sit in on the DA club this evening.'

'What could possibly be amusing with that Headmaster.' Snape sneers as Dumbledore joins him at the doorway.

'They are duelling tonight.' The Professors behind them all sit up.

'Harry is duelling!' An enraged Madam Pomfrey says.'

'Harry is not duelling, he is the master.' Dumbledore adds before leaving with his hand on Snapes shoulder. McGonagall stands up.

'I'm going to go join the headmaster. It saves doing any marking.' McGonagall leaves, with the rest of the Professors shrugging and following her out.

In the Great Hall a few more students are now sitting and cheering in the stands and fewer students are still duelling. A few Slytherins who have heard the cheering have come in and are standing against the wall near the door when the Professors arrive via the small door at the side of the staff table. The Professors quickly make their way to their usual seats at the Professors table, making sure not to disturb the duelling. Unfortunately they were not quiet enough and the students stop duelling and look at them.

'I do apologise, but I couldn't keep myself away. I find duelling fascinating.' Dumbledore says smiling benignly at them all and twinkling. Harry turns back to the students still with his voice magically magnified.

'Wands at the ready.' Students quickly face their partners again 'Begin.' Spells are shot. Soon it is down to the finals of each year group and is two hours past the time for the club to finish, but nobody is bothered about that. The Professors are also cheering on their houses whilst Snape sits there glumly, bored, sipping out of his goblet. The rest of the Slytherin house seemed to have arrived and are now spread down the one wall whispering amongst themselves and insulting the duellers.

'Okay finalists. Line up. Wands at the ready. Begin.' Harry stands and watches amused at some of the spells being used. The fourth years are using basic spells whilst the seventh years are using prank hexes all in the spirit of fun. The sixth years finish first. It had been a close call between Hermione and Ernie, but Ernie won with a well aimed blasting curse at the floor beneath Hermione, which knocked her off her feet and Ernie was then able to call her wand from the floor beside her. The fourth years finish next with a Gryffindor called Thomas Hartwell becoming champion. The seventh and fifth years finish at the same time with Cho Chang and Arnold Stagecoach winning. Harry smiles and claps.

'Congratulations champions. There are small prizes for you four but I think we need a champion. I'm sure the Headmaster will oblige us with a standard platform to duel on.' The Headmaster stands up and waves his hands together. A long blue duelling platform appears in the centre of the room. 'Thank you Headmaster. Now I think Cho Chang and Arnold Stagecoach should duel first.' Cho and Arnold stand in the centre of the platform and Harry walks to the centre line joining them.

'We'll do this duel by correct Duelling Standards. First you retreat.' Cho and Arnold pace out 10 steps till they are near the ends of the platform. 'Now bow.' Cho and Arnold bow. 'Wands at the ready.' Cho and Arnold hold their wands up to a basic duelling stance. 'Begin.'

Cho shouts 'Expeliarmus' and disarms Arnold before he can even start. The Hufflepuffs cheer loudly.

'Cho Chang is champion.' Cho Chang sits down at the foot of the benches and is immediately surrounded by her housemates patting her on the back and congratulating her. Arnold goes over to Harry to collect his small prize before joining his friends halfway up the stands. 'Now it's Ernie and Thomas. Retreat, bow, wands at the ready. Begin.' This time the battle is quite fierce until Ernie sneaks a Full Body Bind curse underneath the other boys' shield.

'Ernie McMillan is the champion.' Harry shouts. Thomas comes over and collects his small prize from Harry as Ernie and Cho stand in the centre of the platform.

'Now everybody. I want complete silence as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff battle it out for the ultimate Duelling Champion.' The room goes silent. 'Retreat, bow, wands at the ready. Begin.' Ernie is quickest off the mark but his hex is deflected easily by Cho's shield. This begins a battle of hex, shield, hex and shield with Harry shouting out the names of the spells as they continue. The teachers are watching eagerly and people have started cheering on their favourites. For some time things look even but Ernie begins to slow down as more time passes. Cho finally defeats him with 'Tepesco' that causes Ernie's wand hand to burn and he drops his wand so Cho can call it to her. The Hufflepuffs erupt in the stands cheering and banging their feet loudly.

'We have a winner. Cho Chang.' Harry points his wand at his throat muttering 'Quietus' and goes over to Cho. He hands her the large bar of chocolate. Cho's friends rush down and over hugging her. Finally the cheering dies down and people turn to leave. As the first of the Slytherins reach the exit Dumbledore stands up catching the students' attention.

'Harry, are you not participating?' Heads turn to look at Harry who is packing up the parchments that were stuck on the wall. He looks up from his bag and stares at Dumbledore.

'Umm.' He doesn't know how to continue. Dumbledore turns to Cho Chang.

'Would you not like to battle Harry, Miss Chang?' Cho shakes her head.

'No sir. He's beaten me too many times last year in DA.' Snape snorts. Dumbledore turns to Snape.

'Severus, if you find this boring how about you pick somebody from your house as a challenge for Mr Potter?' Snape looks at Dumbledore whose eyes are twinkling. The school starts murmuring. Some from Slytherin shout their opinions. Snape glares at Dumbledore but stands up and makes his way over to the Slytherins lining the wall. After a quick glance over at Harry he motions over a large group of Slytherins who gather around and start whispering together.

'Severus?' Dumbledore asks. Severus nods and turns back to Dumbledore.

'Marcus Flint.' Severus says. Marcus Flint, smiles at Harry showing his yellow crooked teeth and walks over to the platform jumping up onto it. Harry slowly makes his way over to the platform and steps up at his end and takes out his wand. Snape walks over to the side of the platform and first goes over to Marcus, whilst the rest of the Slytherins rush to the stands, the rest of the school joining them. Draco's crowd sit at the top pushing others off the seats, whilst Harry's friends sit at the bottom nervously. Professor Pentagon puts her book down and looks nervously at what is happening.

After finishing talking with Marcus, Snape slowly walks down the side of the platform to Harry. Snape mutters to Harry so nobody else can hear him.

'No Wandless magic, keep your spells to half power and try not to blast him through the wall.'

'What were you telling him?'

'Don't use snakes, or any Dark Curses in front of the Headmaster.' Snape walks back to the centre of the platform.

'Now, you both know the rules, no Dark Curses, no Unforgivables and no spells that could cause permanent damage. Now get ready.'

Harry and Marcus incline their heads at each other as they are already at the ends of the platform. Harry raises his wand in front of him and places one leg behind him for balance, whilst Marcus raises his wand above his head. The students fall silent, waiting. Snape says 'Begin.' But they stand their silently, staring at each other.

'Are you going to hex me or not Potter?' Marcus sneers.

'I thought it was polite to let the weaker opponent get a shot in first.' A few of Harry's friends at the bottom of the stands snort and a few other students laugh. Snape scowls. Silence descends. At the same time Marcus and Harry crack sending simple spells at each other, which cancel out when they meet in the centre of the platform.

'Glacie' Marcus yells

'Revertus.' Shouts Harry. The spell shoots back at Marcus who cancels his spell.

'Come on Harry!' Ron yells from the crowd.

'Be quiet Weasel. You might distract Marcus from flattening Potter.' Draco shouts from behind causing heads to turn. Harry rolls his eyes and cancels a spell Marcus had shot at him. Harry stands there just waiting for Marcus.

'Come on Potter, scared?'

'No. I'm just waiting for you to shoot a decent spell.' Harry blocks as a spell fires quickly at him. Harry shouts 'Inflamaria' which catches Marcus' robes setting them alight but he puts them out quickly and turns his attention back to Harry sneering.

'You've asked for it now Potter.' Marcus says before throwing a nearly Dark Curse at Harry, which Harry manages to block with the latest block learnt from his advanced lessons.

After the almost Dark Curse Harry decides he needs to end the duel before he gets seriously harmed, or the spectators do. He quickly turns the fight into a fierce battle as the both hex and block never letting up. The spectators watch in amazement and the first and second years stare in awe as they battle it out.

Damn, I can't keep this up, Harry panics, but continues battling.

The rest of the school is finding it amazing and are cheering for their favourite. Most of them are cheering for Harry but the Slytherins are cheering for Marcus. Draco Malfoy is cheering for neither party, just sitting back and watching.

Where had Potter learnt to duel like that? Malfoy thinks with awe.

Finally Marcus becomes too enraged at Harry being able to block or cancel everything he can throw and he yells out,

'Serpensortia.' Harry stops, lowers his wand and hisses. The snake slithers over to Harry, who picks it up and looks at Marcus.

'I really never thought you were that much of an idiot. Didn't you learn this from mine and Draco's duel four years ago?' Whilst Marcus' is watching angrily Harry flicks his wand and then catches Marcus' as it flies through the air at him. The stands break out in cheers and Harry is soon crowded by his friends. Dumbledore's 'well done' is almost drowned out by the cheers for Harry and jeers at the Slytherins as they leave with their house mate.

The second party in less then a week was raging in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's spectacular duel with Marcus was the biggest topic.

'Well done Harry.' 'Where's the snake?' accompanied by pats on the back were the least of what Harry had to endure. The worst was a blow-by-blow repeat of the duel of all the spells they had fought with. Ron and Hermione got Harry out of there as soon as they could and they sat on Ron's bed eating chocolate and playing poker, a muggle card game Hermione was teaching them. Ron was for once losing at a game, which was making Harry feel much better.

Saturday night found Harry back in the dungeons for another Occlumency lesson. Snape was brewing a potion when Harry arrived so Harry sat silently and waited for him to finish. Snape finally turned to him.

'We're not practising Occlumency this evening. You and I need to have a talk.'

'What about?' Harry asks as he sits down on a stool near where Snape is brewing.

'Your spell work in Charms. Filius mentioned at our last staff meeting that you haven't been performing the spells in class.'

'I am helping my friends, they're all having difficulties.'

'You are also supposed to be learning Harry.'

'I am, I can do the spells.'

'Then before you start helping Longbottom and Weasley make sure that Filius has seen your spell work so he can mark you as passes for the lessons. So far you have failed 9 out of 12 lessons. That is not good enough.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Albus and Minerva might let you off with a sorry, but I am not going to accept it. You will work harder, do you understand?' Snape growls, pinning Harry with his glare. Harry nods quickly. Satisfied Snape nods, and leaving his potion for a minute goes over to his desk and pulls out a scroll handing it to Harry. Harry looks at it confused.

'What's this?'

'That is the latest essay you wrote for Minerva. You only received an Acceptable. Why isn't it higher? Didn't you understand the topic? If so, why didn't you ask somebody for help?'

'I understood it fine. I just didn't have time to write it out properly. I have these extra lessons with you and Dumbledore, Arithmancy lessons, DA planning, Advanced lessons, Etiquette, I have to keep my place on the Quidditch team, plus I am taking more lessons then most people. I have a lot going on. I don't always have time to concentrate properly on all of my essays.'

'From now on, you will concentrate on them. If there is too much of a problem then Quidditch and your advanced lessons will have to go.'

'No.' Harry spits out outraged. 'Why do you care? Nobody else does!'

'I looked after you this summer, I worked hard helping you and training you and I will not have you ruining your grades for a game of Quidditch.'

'You just want Slytherin to win the house cup.' Harry sulks.

Snape grabs Harry's shoulders and forces Harry to look at him.

'Listen to me. I do not care about beating Gryffindor at the house cup if your grades are going to suffer. This is very important. It will help you defeat Voldemort and also join the Auror training program when you leave here if you wish. You will sit down and redo this essay now and I want a marked improvement on all of your grades or we will be talking again and cutting lessons out of your schedule.' Harry nods sadly, unused to somebody actually caring about his grades, and puts the scroll down on the desk in front of him. Snape waves his wand and fresh parchment, quill and ink and a large pile of book come out of a cupboard and land in front of Harry. 'Here. Now I don't want any talking till it is finished.'

Later that evening Snape walks into Dumbledore's office and places two scrolls down on his desk.

'Here are the essays. Ask McGonagall to mark his new one and I would like an update of Harry's grades every week.'

'Of course Severus.'

Snape nods and leaves, leaving a twinkling old headmaster behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Halloween**

Harry was resolutely keeping a diary of when his heart was either going extremely fast, for example during a Quidditch practice, or when it tingled or hurt. It was predictably happening during their Apparition lessons but on one or two other occasions it didn't exactly hurt more distressed Harry. He felt helpless and had a sudden urge to protect fiercely all of the students inside the castle. He didn't mention this fact to Hermione, he wanted to figure it out himself before he admitted to being more abnormal than everybody else.

During the first week back after the holidays Dumbledore announced that because everybody was feeling down due to the attempted poisoning and attacks going on outside Hogwarts, on Halloween he was declaring it a dress up day. Students could dress up as their favourite witch or wizard and he even guaranteed the Professors would be joining in too. The best dressed wizard and witch at dinner that evening would win a prize. Also there would be a competition after dinner on the Monday and the winning house would win something special.

Harry couldn't go anywhere, and that included the library, where he could avoid the topic of what everybody was wearing on Monday. He had done some research to help change his appearance and had already enlisted the help of Hermione, he just needed a few props.

On the Friday before Halloween at breakfast the owls were busy delivering packages of all sizes to their owners. Most were from the dress shops in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade as people had paid for outfits to be made. Parvati and Lavender were going to be coming as the famous sisters from Ireland who invented the common charm of levitation. Ron was coming as Gilderoy Lockhart, which Harry found hilarious as Ron had been accountable for wiping his memory, or at least Ron's wand had. Hermione was coming as a witch who helped Arithmancy develop in Italy during the 15th Century.

'Come on Harry, tell us who you are going to be!' Seamus and Dean had been pleading for days.

'You'll find out on Monday.' Harry replies as he feeds Hedwig bacon, after just landing on his shoulder after dropping a letter on his plate. Harry takes a look at the writing and smiling places it in his bag to read later.

'Ron, you're Harry's best mate, you tell us who he's coming as.' Dean says.

'He hasn't told me mate. Sorry.'

'Hermione?' Seamus pleads. Hermione just smiles and sips her pumpkin juice.

'Ron, tell your girlfriend to answer us.' Dean adds.

'She isn't my girlfriend.' Ron replies. Jaws drop.

'But….but, when did you two split up?' Dean splutters

'Sunday. We decided to just be friends.'

'Harry, why didn't you tell us?' Dean asks insulted.

'It was their choice to tell or not.' Said Harry, who up until now had never heard of their break-up. Lavender and Parvati lean over and console Hermione but the looks Lavender kept throwing Ron meant that she was not that sincere. Luckily the topic of what people were coming as was successfully dropped and Harry could go back to eating in peace.

Next morning in Advanced Potions Justin told them all he was coming as Albus Dumbledore.

'I have the entire outfit now. I'm just trying to convince McGonagall to transfigure my eyes and hair to different colours.'

Snape however wasn't very pleased that they were not concentrating on their potions.

'I have no wish to listen to how much you idolise the Headmaster. Please return to your work.'

He never said another word, however, when Draco joined in the conversation and informed them he was coming as one of his ancestors who had been the first Minister for Magic. Draco had become approachable during advanced lessons but this attitude usually vanished once they had left the classroom.

'So Granger who are you coming as?'

'Griszelda Abercut.' Draco nods in understanding.

'Potter. What about you?'

'That's a secret.' This catches Snapes attention.

'Who?' Snape sneers

'Well I was going to be coming as Godric Gryffindor, but I think a seventh year has already picked that one. Merlin was another but I'm sure I heard that Dumbledore was coming as him. I was thinking of Dumbledore too but I think that was too obvious.'

'Who else?' Draco asks.

'Harry Potter of course.' Grins Harry.

Justin bursts into laughter, whilst Hermione moans and puts her head in her hands.

'Not much out of character is it.'

'At least I won't have to draw a lightening bolt scar on my head.' Harry says.

On Sunday evening the usual teachers meeting started in Dumbledore's office. Only the Headmaster and Heads of Houses were present.

'The Head Boy has been under attack since the beginning of the year. The Head Girl always usurps his authority. This state of affairs cannot continue.' Snape says fiercely.

'Katie is only adding points were they were taken off unfairly by your pupil.' Madam Sprout says to Snape.

'He has never deducted house points unfairly. She is undermining his authority and he is threatening to turn in his badge. This will not do!'

'Katie is in Hufflepuff she would never do anything unfair, however…'

'Are you saying that all Slytherins are unfair!'

Dumbledore intercepts, seeing they are both sitting on the edge of their seats and their hands are edging towards their wands.

'I understand your concern Severus. Ponoma have a word with Head Girl Katie. If the Head Boy takes off any points that she deems are unfair, have her come to me and I will remedy the situation, otherwise I am going to have to elect a new Head Boy and Girl who can get along. Severus, please investigate these rumours and question some of the students involved.' Dumbledore looks at Ponoma and Severus and waits for their nods. 'Now if there is no other topic I haven't covered, Ponoma, Filius, you may leave. I need a word with Severus and Minerva.' Madame Sprout and Professor Flitwick leave silently, Sprout still glaring at Snape. Dumbledore stands up when his door is shut and goes over to the fireplace.

'Poppy has something she wishes to discuss with us.' Dumbledore throws floo powder into the fire and says 'Poppy.' Whilst they are waiting for Poppy to arrive Albus turns to Minerva.

'Have you had chance to mark Harry's second attempt of his essay?' Minerva nods.

'Yes I have and this time he received an E. But honestly Albus, you cannot make that poor boy rewrite a whole essay every time his grade is slightly low!' Minerva scolds. 'His other essay really was adequate.'

'Minerva, you are quite right when you said Harry had to learn to keep up his grades as well as come to his extra lessons, so Harry has been warned to work harder.' Minerva huffs but doesn't fight back. A few moments later Poppy comes through the fire indicating she had been waiting. 'Please sit down Poppy. Lemon drop?' Poppy shakes her head. Dumbledore sits down behind his desk and takes a lemon drop.

'What is this about Albus?' Minerva asks.

'Harry Potter' Poppy answers before Dumbledore can.

'Oh please. I do not need to be here for this.' Snape sneers and goes to stand up.

'Severus please sit down and listen to what Poppy has to say.' Snape slumps back in his chair, folds his arms and scowls. 'Poppy. Please continue.'

'Thank you Headmaster. I informed you two weeks ago that Mr Potter was having problems with his heart and I had attached a heart monitor to him.'

'Were there any problems with the results Poppy?' Minerva sounds concerned.

'Well no. They're perfect.'

'Then what is the point of this?' Snape sneers.

'If you'll wait a minute Severus I will tell you. I asked Mr Potter to keep a diary of every time his heart hurt or played up during those two weeks. He came up today after his apparition lesson and gave it to me. I used the diary to check against my results I had obtained from the monitor.'

'Please hurry up Poppy, I have sixth year marking to do.' Poppy stiffens as it is common knowledge marking sixth year homework was Snape's most odious task. He even rated it above visiting the Dark Lord.

'Severus.' Dumbledore warns. Severus slumps into his chair looking murderous. 'What were the results Poppy?'

'From a quick look at my readings this morning I could see no sign of problems what so ever.'

'Then why are we still here listening to you go on about Potter?' Snape shouts, finally at the end of his tether.

'Because by looking at Harry's diary he has had pains in his heart 5 times in the past two weeks and nothing registered with the monitor.' Poppy yells. The room goes silent.

'Then your monitor was malfunctioning.' Snape states dismissively.

'Or your potion wasn't working.' Poppy spits back. Snape turns to her eyes glittering dangerously.

'I will not have you blame my Potion making skills to cover up your mistake when attaching the heart monitor.' Snape growls.

'Severus, Poppy! Enough!' Albus says his voice hard. 'Poppy please continue.'

'The machine was checked and it wasn't a problem. What ever is causing harm to Harry is not showing up on my instruments. I can therefore not treat it.' More silence. McGonagall speaks as though she really doesn't want the answer

'Does he have to give up Quidditch?'

'If I had my way yes I would have Harry give up Quidditch, but I know I will never get him out of my office until he whines enough for me to give in and let him play again. Therefore for the moment he is still allowed to play.' Minerva sighs in relief and then turns to smugly smile at Severus. Poppy turns back to Dumbledore. 'I have no idea what to do Albus, or what to tell Harry, I said I would have the results tomorrow morning before breakfast.' Poppy looks frustrated. Dumbledore entwines his fingers and looks over them at the teachers in front of him.

'I feel I must add something to this conversation.' The other three turn to him eager to listen. 'When Sirius died at the end of last year, I was worried how much it would affect Harry. I paid a private visit to Harry, before his accident over the summer and decided he was becoming depressed. I was making a decision of what to do with him before his accident and you Severus took care of the rest. That greatly improved his mood I think. Therefore I could put off my decision until it was time for Harry to come back to school again this year.'

'What has this to do with Harry's condition?' Poppy asks confused.

'Please bear with me Poppy. The day before Harry returned to school I finally came to my decision. I raised a ward around the school to help keep out negative thoughts and to keep negative thoughts inside the barrier to a minimum. You must all have observed the Gryffindor, Slytherin war has been milder this year.' They all nod. 'This has had the effect of keeping Harry feeling happy and has given him time to move on past Sirius' death. Unfortunately, Harry's reaction to the barrier is to repress all negative emotions. He hasn't had one dream about Voldemort, or Sirius or even Cedric Diggory whilst he has been back.'

'You think these heart pains could be related to this?' McGonagall asks confused.

'In my attempt to help Harry, I have made his magic respond differently to negative thoughts. I believe the over stimulation of positive thoughts on his magic are making his body respond by hurting the part of Harry that always hurts when his negative thoughts hurt him.'

'His heart.' Poppy confirms.

'Harry's love for his friends and surrogate family are showing themselves as pain when he feels them to be threatened.'

'How do we fix it?' Snape asks. Dumbledore has the audacity to look embarrassed.

'We cannot. Harry's magic has already grown under the stress of Voldemort as we have seen by him being able to perform a Corporal Patronus in his third year. Now under my mistake Harry's magic has grown again in a completely different manner. I feel that the best way to handle this is to keep observing his heart Poppy. Tell him that your tests were showing a hereditary problem that has flared up due to the advancing of his magic and that you want to keep an eye on it. We all must watch over him closely and make sure there are no other side-effects of my attempt to help Harry.' They all sit there in silence absorbing this.

Snape was still thinking about the meeting he had had with Poppy, Minerva and Albus, when Harry entered the classroom and without being told shut and locked the door, raised a silencing ward and then nearly managed a mild repelling ward that would make sure they would be left alone.

'You forgot to define the area of the ward.' Severus says as he watches Harry try again. This time he manages it and walks over dropping his wand on his desk and stood ready.

'Okay. Show me how it would feel if Vol… the Dark Lord tried to enter my mind.'

'Are you positive you want to experience this?'

'I need to. When I face the Dark Lord again I have to make sure I can withstand his attacks.' Severus nods and stands up coming around his desk, pulling out his wand and stands opposite Harry. 'Take a few calming breaths ready.' Severus patiently waits until Harry has taken a few deep breaths and then nods his consent. 'Legilimens.'

Harry drops screaming in pain but manages to push Severus out. Panting Harry scratches his scar which is now a livid red against the whiteness of his skin.

'Harry?'

'I'm fine.' Harry gets back to his feet and looks determinedly at Severus. 'Again.' Severus nods.

'Legilimens.' Harry drops to his knees in pain biting his bottom lip to prevent him from shouting out. Suddenly Severus finds himself standing in pitch blackness with Harry a few paces away bathed in white light. 'Well done.' Severus says before pulling out of Harry's mind. When he can see the classroom again, he notices Harry is still kneeling on the floor. Grabbing Harry's arm he pulls him up and pushes him onto a nearby stool.

'Ouch.' Harry says. 'You put up with that every time he reads your mind.'

'The Dark Lord does not understand subtlety.'

'I've guessed. At least I am now more prepared for the future.'

'I believe we should call this a night. Your scar is livid and you obviously have a headache and I do not wish for Madam Pomfrey to come after me if you land back in the hospital wing from this lesson.' Harry nods rubbing his forehead. Severus goes back to his desk and pulls out a vial containing a dark blue liquid. 'Take this pain reliever.' Harry smiles gratefully and pours the potion down his throat trying not to taste it.

'Thank you, sir.'

'Good night Harry.' Severus takes down the wards and opens the door allowing Harry to leave.

On Monday morning Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to arrive at breakfast. Ron is dressed in deep blue robes and has a blue hat to match perched on a head of golden curls. Hermione is wearing a wimple and veil in green with green robes and a brown rope belt around her waist showing off her slender figure. The Great Hall is awash with colour as other people are wearing robes of very vibrant colours and much chatting is going on.

'You don't think he's ill do you? Do you think they'll keep him off the Quidditch team?' Ron says holding back a sleeve on his blue robe to pick up some bacon.

'Honestly Ron, no I do not think Harry is seriously ill. I do not think that anybody could keep him from Quidditch, it's the only time he relaxes nowadays and he enjoys playing it with you.'

Ron nods. Neville sits down next to Ron wearing a bright red robe and a long beard to rival Dumbledore's.

'Did you two finish that essay that had to be in for charms this afternoon?' Neville asks worriedly.

'Nah. I'll finish it in my frees today.' Ron says flippantly. Hermione frowns at him but turns and smiles at Neville.

'Yes. Do you have a problem?'

'Yeah. Do you have a free to help me?'

'We both have our first period free whilst Ron and Harry go to Magical Creatures.' Neville smiles at her reassured. Conversation stops as a menacing tall figure stalks into the hall wearing a dark green robe and hat. The figure has a black cape over their shoulder that has a sweep to rival anything that Snape could produce. On the robes is also the clear symbol of Slytherin and a snake motif in silver thread is depicted on the clothes. The tall figure has shoulder length black hair tied neatly back in a leather strap and has a small beard that is neatly trimmed.

Seemingly oblivious to all eyes that follow his determined movements through the hall in awe. There is mass confusion when the figure drops into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Neville stutters.

'H… H… Harry?' Harry nods and gasps echo around the room before whispers start.

'What's up mate?' Ron asks warily. In response Harry pulls back his robe and green shirt revealing the monitor attached to his chest. 'How long for this time?' Harry glares at him. Ron raises his hands in self defence 'Just asking.'

'Madam Pomfrey took leave to inform me that my ancestors all had a heart condition that only flared up when the individual had very strong magic. Therefore I will be wearing this monitor for the foreseeable future.' Harry growls picking up an apple and stabs it with a knife, tearing off a piece and crunching it loudly trying to vent his frustration.

A red haired witch dressed in deep maroon walks past on the arm of a wizard wearing lavender robes and a pointed hat with peacocks strutting around on it fluttering their large tails. Ron frowns as his eyes follow them out of the hall.

'Is that Ginny and Dean?' Harry asks Ron. Ron nods. 'I thought they had broken up?'

'They really shouldn't be flaunting their relationship like that. People might get the wrong idea about her.' Ron gets up and follows them out. Harry turns and looks at Hermione confused.

'They got back together.' Hermione explains. They watch as Ron catches up with them and grabs Ginny's arm spinning her around to face him. Harry sighs.

'I should go stop him but I can't be bothered.'

'You still not sleeping Harry?' Neville asks. Hermione looks surprised.

'I thought you were not getting any nightmares?'

'I'm not. I just don't seem to need any sleep. It's how I'm on top of all my work, even the extra Arithmancy. I'm doing extra work just to stop from getting bored!'

'Perhaps you should tell Madam Pomfrey.' Instantly Hermione realises this was a mistake.

'No thanks Hermione, I'm already stuck with a heart monitor I do not think I want her monitoring my sleep as well.' Harry stands up stiffly and nods to Neville. 'I'll see you in Herbology later Neville. See you in an hour.' He nods at Hermione and leaves.

'When did Harry get that scary?' Neville leans over and whispers to Hermione. Hermione just shrugs.

'Perhaps when he started dressing like Salazar Slytherin and just fooled the school, including the Slytherins, into believing he really was Salazar back from the grave.'

Although Harry didn't catch Ron to stop him making a fool of himself arguing with his sister, he did catch him whilst he was still sore from losing the argument and therefore had to put up with his comments all the way to Magical Creatures.

Harry was too busy listening to Ron rant on about his sister, Dean, his sister and hormonal boys, that when Ron suddenly stopped in front of him he walked into his back. The reason for the sudden stop became apparent immediately. On a table in front of them was a large snake with three heads patterned with orange and black stripes. Hagrid is standing next to the table smiling. Halloween.

'Now. Dumbledore said I had to make this lesson based on the Pagan celebration of Sahmain. Or you guys might know it as Halloween. So I decided on an animal that muggles associate with the devil, as they believe Sahmain is the time for the devil to walk the world. So can anybody tell me what this animal is called?'

Before he can stop himself Harry says 'Which head?' People turn to look at him making him realise he said it out loud.

'No, no Harry. What's the name of the animal.' Hagrid grins.

'Oh. It's a Runespoor.' Harry blushes, he had been reading the book of snakes Hermione had gotten him for his 16th birthday.

'Good. Can anybody tell me anything about Runespoors?'

A Hufflepuff puts up their hand and says they come from Burkina Faso, which is in Africa. Justin speaks next.

'The left head is the planner, the middle the dreamer and the right the critic.'

'Good. Now Harry seen as you are dressed so appropriately perhaps you could tell us their names?' Everybody eyes Harry suspiciously.

Damn, thought Harry, this was only supposed to annoy the Slytherins.

'The left is called Sacarish, the middle is Serce and the right is Serefin.' Hagrid is smiling as thought Christmas has come early making Harry feel better about his strange ability.

'What's the most important thing about a Runespoors eggs?'

'Their eggs can be used in potions to stimulate mental agility.' A Ravenclaw who Harry didn't recognise answers looking at Harry smugly.

'Well done. Now who wants to come stroke it?'

'Go on Harry. It wont bite you.' Ron laughs pushing Harry forward. Harry sighs and walks over to the snake. The others close in close around him to watch. The snake turns towards Harry.

'_Look one of the giants is coming close.'_ The left head says.

'_I am not a giant, I am a huma_n'

'_You speak our language_.' The rights head answers this time. The middle head just looks into the distance obviously dreaming.

'_Of course. These other humans would like to stroke you.'_

'_Why?_' Left head.

'_To kill us of course.'_ Right head.

'_No. They have never touched a Runespoor before and they just wish to see what your skin feels like_.' The heads look to be weighing this up.

'_Okay, slowly and only one at a time. Any sudden movements and we will attack.'_ The left head says and the right head nods in agreement for once. Harry looks around at the others fascinated faces and clears his throat.

'They say they will allow you to stroke them but one at a time and not too quickly. They hate fast movement. I also think that everybody should move back and come forward one at a time.' The class obeys quickly. Ron stays next to Harry.

'You positive it won't attack me.'

'Positive.' Ron breathes in and then slowly reaches out his hand and touches the tail end of the snake and stokes it. He smiles and breathes out before moving away.

'I expected it to be slimy. It's actually really smooth and dry.'

The lesson is soon over and people are walking back up to school for their next lessons. Harry makes his way as quickly as possible to the dungeons, well as quickly as his close fitting robes will allow. As he sweeps in Snape sneers at him clearly not impressed with his choice of wizard. Snape lectures on the importance of Runespoor eggs in potion making clearly continuing Hagrid's train of thought that snakes are associated with evil. Once finished Harry goes up to the Gryffindor common room and drops into his usual seat were Ron is doing his charms essay. Ron looks up and shudders.

'Sorry mate, I know it's you, but seeing Salazar Slytherin sitting in this common room is kind of freaky.' Harry just laughs and picks up Leo, who having been living with Crookshanks in the girls dorms he hadn't seen for a while.

'Where has Crookshanks been hiding you Leo? I haven't seen you in weeks.'

Leo makes a funny squeak and cuddles close to Harry's new beard, trying to eat it.

'Naughty Puffskein.' Harry slowly prises his beard out of the Puffskeins mouth and rests it on his lap. Ron pushes his essay towards Harry.

'Anything glaringly wrong? I'd ask Hermione but she is in Arithmancy.' Harry nods and picks it up reading it quickly.

'Nothing major. A few spelling mistakes. I think you have it all but I'd let Hermione check it over.' Ron nods taking it back and rolling it up.

'I'll hand it in as it is then. I can't be bothered to do anymore on it and I know if Mione reads it I'll never get rid of it.' Ron stuffs it into his bag then leans back resting his palms on the floor behind him.

'What do you think the competition is going to involve?'

'Dunno. Can't be too hard though as all the years can take part apparently. And it's supposed to be fun.' Harry shrugs.

The afternoon lessons had been really entertaining. Madam Sprout and Professor Flitwick had made sure that their lessons were interesting. Sprout had explained to them all that in the Medieval Period people used to refer to plants by animal parts. For example Bat's Wing referred to holly leaf and Skin of Man actually referred to a fern. In charms Flitwick had shown them two spells, one that could cause mist and the other that would let you howl like a wolf, presumably used to scare muggles.

The Great Hall at dinnertime was decorated with flying bats, skeletons stuck on the walls and large pumpkins with scary faces carved into them placed along the tables. Everybody was talking about their lessons and wondering when Dumbledore would let them do this again. At the end of dinner Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence.

'First I am going to hand out the prize for the best-dressed witch and wizard. The teachers have all discussed this and have come to a decision. Minerva if you would…' Dumbledore sits down as McGonagall stands up.

'The best dressed wizard goes to Sebastian Hayworth for his marvellous costume for Merlin.' Everybody claps as Sebastian Hayworth makes his way up to McGonagall, tripping over the long hem of his grey robe, and collects a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate. 'The best dressed witch is Cho Chang for her imitation of Helga Hufflepuff.' Cho now dressed in a blue robe with long blonde curly hair walks quickly to the front and collects her chocolate too. McGonagall sits back down and Dumbledore stands up.

'Congratulations Ms Chang and Mr Hayworth. Now I assume you are all eager to hear about our little competition.' The room goes silent and Dumbledore now has the undivided attention of all the students. 'Yes. I thought you would. Each house will choose four students to represent them. These four students must then complete a challenge each. All of the challenges for each house are the same or it wouldn't be fair. The four challenges are designed to represent the attributes of each house. Bravery for Gryffindor, logic for Ravenclaw, determination for Hufflepuff and trickery for Slytherin. You have 2 minutes for the designated student to complete their challenge. If they complete it within the time limit they will win something to represent the house. At the end of the four challenges the house who won the most challenges will win 100 points for their house.' Cheering starts.

'I think the rest can be explained once we get down to the Quidditch pitch where this has been set up. I recommend you all go back up to your houses and dress up warm. You will have half an hour to pick your four champions, on the bell everybody but the champions will make their way down to the pitch, then the heads of houses will collect the remaining four from the house common room. Off you all go then.'

The students rise and begin chattering. Once in Gryffindor tower all of the students gather around and the eldest male stands up and gets everyone's attention.

'Okay. We need to pick somebody for each aspect. Le's start with logic. Who wants to do that?' Nobody volunteers. 'Come on. Who's the most intelligent person in the room?' They all turn and look at Hermione who blushes. 'Granger, fancy giving it a go?' Hermione looks desperately at Ron and Harry who nod encouragingly. She nods.

'Okay. Next is trickery. Who volunteers for that one?' A male Harry recognises as a seventh year raises his hand. 'Okay McClaggen you can do that one. Next is bravery.' Students turn and look at Harry who shakes his head. A small fifth year puts his hand up.

'What about Alex?' He says turning to his friend next to him who starts to blush. 'He stuck up for me in potions and told Snape where to shove his cauldron last week.' This causes the seventh year to smile.

'Well I think that qualifies as bravery. Last is determination. Personally I think Potter should do it. What do you say Harry?'

'What makes you think I'm determined?'

'Well you've done a lot of things that could have gotten you killed. I say that means you're determined to survive. And you still keep up Potions, which also means you're determined to take your NEWT no matter what Snape does' Harry nods.

'Okay. I don't suppose it'll be as bad as having Snape breathing down my neck all the time.' This causes the house to laugh. A bell goes. 'Well come on everybody quickly get your cloaks and lets go down to the pitch. The four champions might as well sit down and wait.' Harry, Hermione, McClaggen and Alex sit down on chairs near the fire. Ron waves goodbye to them and makes his way out of the tower.

'I'm glad I'm a champion. Those Slytherins do not stand a chance now. You nervous Alex?' McClaggen gloats. Harry and Hermione exchange looks.

'A bit.'

'Sure you are. Me, I'm not, but then I've nearly finished school and I doubt it'll be too hard for me, where as you are only just starting your fifth year. Bound to be loads you haven't learnt yet.' Hermione watches Alex's face turn white.

'I don't think anything will be too difficult. It's only for a bit of fun.' Hermione says.

'Nothing like the Triwizard Tournament. I doubt Dumbledore will make us face off against Dragons and Merpeople for this. Don't you agree Harry?'

'Sure.' Harry says trying to shake the urge to hit McClaggen for being an idiot and not seeing that Alex is about to faint.

McGonagall walks in, thankfully before McClaggen can open his mouth again.

'Right. Before we go, there...' McGonagall waves her wand over them and they are now dressed in grey trouser outfits and a grey cloak with the Gryffindor crest over their left breasts. 'Who is doing the Hufflepuff or Determination Challenge?' Harry raises his hand. 'Okay the rest of you hand over your wands. Only Harry will need his tonight.' The other three reluctantly hand over their wands. 'All ready? Let's go down then.' McGonagall leads them down to the Entrance Hall where the other three house contestants are waiting with their Head of House.

All together they make their way down a path lit by lamps floating in the air above them down towards the Quidditch Pitch. As they get closer to the pitch they can hear people cheering and can see the school sitting in the stands looking down at a set of high walls growing out of the grass. The Heads of Houses take their four champions to a set of steps for each house and indicate for them to climb up. McClaggen goes first followed by Hermione, then Alex and finally Harry. Harry looks down and sees the first challenge below them.

Long posts are growing out of the grass. Except there is no grass just an eternal drop. On the other side of the room is another set of steps to climb up and another platform like the one they are standing on. Dumbledore's voice suddenly sounds over the cheers.

'Welcome to Hogwarts Challenge. The first challenge is Bravery for Gryffindor. Would the challenger picked for this climb down and wait on the starting platform. The other three please remain where you are. After the two minutes a bridge will allow you to walk over the challenge to the next platform.' Alex throws a worried glance at the other three before climbing down another set of ladders, when he gets to the bottom they vanish and he starts to shake nervously. 'You have two minutes to get to the other side and collect the Gryffindor symbol that you should be able to see sitting in the opposite wall.' Harry looks closely and sees that the symbol is sitting on a shelf sticking out next to the other ladders. Ernie McMillan takes over the commentary.

'Hello school!' He pauses waiting for the cheers that had started to finish. 'Right this first task should be easy for Gryffindor as they are the bravest of the lot, but let's not forget the inventiveness of the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore's about to start the timer. Remember contestants you only have 2 minutes to reach the other side.' A loud roar startles them all. 'There goes the start of the challenge. Look at Hufflepuff contestant Cho. She's flying across those posts. Just don't fall Cho, doesn't look like you'll land anytime soon if you do. What is Miss Weathervane doing for Ravenclaw? Oh, she's testing each post first. She's not the only one having problems, the Gryffindors haven't started yet and there seems to be an argument between the contestant and McClaggen on the platform. Slytherin is doing better even though you can tell they're shaking like a leaf.' The Slytherins boo.

On the Gryffindor platform McClaggen is shouting down to Alex.

'Just step on one! If it falls jump to the next one. What's wrong?' Alex is just shaking, and hesitantly steps onto the first post.

'Well Cho's finished and climbing up the opposite ladder. Half the time has gone too. Looks like Gryffindor are going to lose their own task.' Ernie commentates.

Harry pushes McClaggen to the side and kneels down.

'Alex.' Alex turns around and faces him. He is white and looks about to faint. 'They are just 1 metre posts stuck into the grass. It's an illusion, that's all. Remember in DA I taught the fifth years about an illusion that imitates a dark spell on a cursed object?' Alex nods. 'Do you remember what an illusion was?'

'A distorted sense of perception of an objects nature.'

'That's what the floor is. It's distorted, it makes you think the ground is not there when really it is right there.' Alex smiles.

'What you on about Harry, you can see it falls into eternity. Are you blind or something.' McClaggen yells. Harry turns to face him and says viciously.

'Be quiet.' He turns back to Alex whilst McClaggen stands their speechless. 'Alex, do you really think Dumbledore is going to let you fall all that way?' Alex shakes his head and looks slightly better. 'You stuck up for your friend against Snape. Not many Gryffindors can do that, so if you can beat Snape are you going to let an illusion make you fail?' Alex shakes his head.

'Only 30 seconds left contestants. It seems Harry's talking to the Gryffindor contestant. A bit too late Harry! Leave it. Slytherin and Ravenclaw finished now too.'

Alex turns and looks at the other side of the room and then sets off sprinting.

'It looks like Harry said something Alex understood. Good lord look at him go. The Gryffindor contestant is running across the posts I've never seen somebody run so fast. That could be dangerous, but Gryffindors don't seem to be scared of everything'

'10 seconds left, 9 seconds, look at that boy go…' The whole school starts counting down. 5…4…3…2…1. Alex grabs the symbol just as the timer runs out and the roar sounds again.

'Gryffindor pull it off!' The stands erupt as Gryffindor stands up and cheers. In front of the contestants on the platforms a pale white bridge spans across the top and they quickly walk across and look down into the next room. Looking down they see a sphinx on a sand floor. Harry pats Alex on the back when he joins them.

'Well I guess this is you Hermione.' Hermione takes a deep breath and climbs down into the room below and walks up to the sphinx.

'This time the contestants must answer the puzzle the sphinx gives them. If they get the riddle right the Ravenclaw symbol will be given to them. Okay here we go.' A roar bounces around the stadium. Hermione looks up as the sphinx's eyes open and look at her

'I take it you want my riddle, child.' The sphinx's voice is dusty and hoarse.

'Yes, please.'

'What walks on four legs in a morning, but by lunchtime is walking on two. In the evening it walks on 3 legs and by midnight walks on none.'

Hermione grins.

'I read this one in a book Ginny brought back with her from Egypt. It's a man.' The sphinx nods and the Ravenclaw badge materialises at the sphinx's feet.

'It seems, Gryffindor finish this one first. That Hermione is too smart for her own good.' Ernie grumbles. 'Come on Ravenclaw, you can't have anybody else beating you. Look at Maelstrom from Slytherin he is completely stumped. He's now having a tantrum and threatening the sphinx.' The crowd start booing. Hermione climbs up the other ladder and turns and smiles at the rest of her team. 'Oh yes the Ravenclaws have figured it out. Hufflepuff is not far behind either. The Slytherins are still trying to threaten the sphinx that looks like it has gone back to sleep.'

Soon the school is counting down to zero followed by the roar.

'Shame really. The Slytherins didn't get the symbol. Now onto the next challenge. This is the Determination for Hufflepuff challenge. The box on the pedestal is locked and cursed. Inside is the Hufflepuff symbol which you have to retrieve. Well this should be easy for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; we have been doing this in DA meetings. Looks like Slytherin are going to lose again.' Slytherins boo loudly. 'Look the challengers are climbing down and it's almost time to begin.'

Harry walks over to the box and walks around it. It has large iron hinges a large iron lock and is made of oak.

'Get ready everybody.' The roar sounds. 'Look Harry is waving his wand over the box and it's changing colours. Not surprising as he gave us the cursed box challenges. Oh look he's opened it and is now climbing out. This is a big surprise, the Slytherin champion Nott is also climbing out. Harry you have some competition.' Harry and Nott look across the game and glare at each other. 'It's taking a bit longer for the other two houses. Ravenclaw seem to be trying to think what spells could possibly be used instead of just countering any they think of. That seems to be the tactic of the Hufflepuffs though. Methodically countering each curse as they think of it. Half the time has gone Champions. Oh yes Hufflepuff have got it too. They're doing well for once.' The Hufflepuffs cheer. 'Ravenclaw you have 30 seconds left and counting….20….10…5…4…3…2…1…no, the Ravenclaws fail to open the box.'

Hermione, Alex and McClaggen join Harry. He looks over and sees Malfoy getting ready to go down into the maze beyond them.

'A maze! Is that it! Easy peasy!' Snorts McClaggen cockily.

'It's for Slytherin, so there's obviously a trick to it. Like every left or right turn or left, right, left, right.' McClaggen waves his hand at Hermione to shut her up.

'Nah. I'll just wing it. I'll run and just test all the paths.'

'This is Slytherin house we're talking about. When do they ever just wing it? You need a strategy.' Harry says.

'You're wrong Harry. I'll be fine' He gets cut off as he climbs down the ladders. Harry looks at Hermione.

'Well he can't say we didn't warn him. Malfoy's smirking so he obviously gets it.' Harry says shrugging.

'This task is Trickery for Slytherin. I hope you all have a plan ready, you'll need it. Oh look there's the roar and the teams are all off. Yup, Malfoy's figured it out he's already half way. How he knew there was that short cut is beyond me. Hufflepuff are doing every left turn. Seems to be working. Ravenclaws got the same idea too. Everybody knows it's every left turn to get you out of a maze. Gryffindor doesn't seem to get it though. McClaggen seems to be testing every path. Just remember you only have 1 and a half minutes left mate.'

Hermione and Harry share resigned looks and shrug. Alex comes up close behind them whispering.

'Why isn't he listening to advice?'

Because he believes he's always right.'

'Malfoy has finished.' This pulls the three Gryffindors attention back to the contest, although they all sigh when they realise McClaggen is at another dead end. 'He just appeared right next to the exit. Yup it was definitely a trick.' Ernie sounds amazed. The crowd is cheering on their teams shouting encouragement. 'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw finish together, but McClaggen has just ended back near the entrance. He seems to be yelling at Granger, oh he's off again but he's still got it wrong. He obviously ignored her. You only have 30 seconds left McClaggen. I'm afraid he wont finish now he can't get past the halfway mark. Shame, the Gryffindor team were doing so well until then. 5…4…3…2…1…Time to finish!'

McClaggen kicks a hedge next to him, as the other three walk over the bridge above him. The maze gradually recedes until the room is empty and McClaggen walks up to the ladders on the other side.

'That was exciting.' Ernie says breathlessly. 'Professor Dumbledore now wants to address you all. Here, you go Professor.'

'Hello again Ladies and Gentlemen' Dumbledore's voice booms around the Quidditch Pitch. 'I believe, as the only house to collect all four house symbols, that Hufflepuff is the winner tonight.' Hufflepuff start cheering and jumping around. The team of four all hug each other. 'Congratulations. 100 points to Hufflepuff.' Dumbledore calmly waits as the entire school cheers and claps. 'Now I believe I should tell Hufflepuff their prize.' The Hufflepuffs stop cheering and look interested. 'Well on Friday night after dinner at 7pm Hufflepuff are to come down to the Entrance Hall wrapped up warm in their cloaks. We are going to have a firework display and bonfire. Only Hufflepuff are allowed to come outside, all the other houses will have to watch from the castle. I also heard that the Heads of Houses will be providing refreshments down by the bonfire too and a few games are going to be played.' Hufflepuff cheer. The groups of contestants climb down and shake hands. Except Slytherin they just turn away and head back to their house mates.

'Good job Cho.' Harry congratulates. 'Good strategy on those posts.' Cho bursts out laughing and replies between gasping breathes.

'Are you kidding. I just closed my eyes and ran for it. I was petrified.' Harry joins in her laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Toad Rises**

After the excitement of Halloween, November was a bit of a let down. The weather changed, it rained constantly, the temperature dropped, classes became harder, homework increased and any lessons in the potions classroom made fingers freeze. The lake froze over enough that a few students were able to walk on it, as long as they stayed in the shallows.

Harry was grateful, like he was every year, that there was a fire roaring in the Gryffindor common room during the night as his sleep was now non-existent. When the others students were in bed he either went to the Room of Requirement and practised fencing as Snape was still beating him at every fencing lesson, or Harry stayed in the common room and practised his wandless magic. He had become better at controlling it, but it did help that his Occlumency lessons were now wandless magic lessons as he had mastered Occlumency.

The Friday after Halloween went down very well. The Hufflepuffs could be seen dancing and running around by a bonfire on the front lawn with a few of the Professors to keep them in check. Most of the other students found themselves either sitting at the windows in the Great Hall or on the landing with large windows overlooking the front lawn next to the library to watch the fireworks. Ron had informed Harry that they had been purchased from the twins store and they went down very well. The air was punctuated with large dragons, small fairies and even fireworks that shot up and burst to reveal the Hufflepuff house symbol.

In the second weekend there was that years second Quidditch match, Slytherin wiped the floor with Hufflepuff with the final score being 300 – 10. Harry personally thought it was to repay them for beating them at the Halloween challenges. Luckily for the other houses Slytherin also had 200 house points deducted at 3am the following morning when they woke McGonagall trying to sneak into the Transfiguration classroom to get to the rats she kept for practice during lessons.

Snape became a real pain in lessons, more so then usual. To get his own back, Gryffindors were having points taken from them for merely walking too slowly, walking too quickly or for breathing too heavily. Harry had 20 points deducted for finishing his potion perfectly 10 minutes before everybody else. This made Snapes lessons fair game for the prank wars, which had started up again. It was as if the Weasley twins were back in school. The Slytherins and Snapes classroom were, of course, the main targets so Advanced lessons had to be moved to another classroom, as somebody had painted the other room pink and it was taking Filch longer then expected to clean it as it was resistant to cleaning spells and required manual labour to remove the paint. Harry would swear blind that he had had nothing to do with it, but under Veristium he would have cracked.

Apparition lessons were going very well. Harry was still getting the funny sensation in his heart each lesson but had learnt to tune it out. By the end of November only a few students had not managed to apparate without the verbal incantation. Ron and Neville were two of these students. Ron had just given up and Neville was too afraid to try non-verbally after a few more students splinched themselves. This left Harry and Hermione to apparate in and out of each others' circles laughing and joking around especially when Hermione landed on top of Harry's shoulders. Snape was lording it by the last weekend of November as his was the only house where all of the students had mastered non-verbal apparition. The only upside was that Snape started to lay off the Gryffindors and stopped taking extortionate amount of points.

In classes the teachers started giving them more and more homework. McGonagall started doing human transfiguration with her sixth form class. She had been thoroughly annoyed to find a queue of them outside her classroom on Halloween morning demanding she transfigure them so they could become their chosen witch or wizard. In charms they were learning some household spells Flitwick thought they should all know by now, and Professor Pentagon had suddenly gotten the hang of burying them under a mountain of essays.

For Harry November was only memorable for one reason, he acquired a girlfriend. He still went all flustered thinking about it. It happened on the last Wednesday of the month after a Transfiguration lesson. They had started out small on human transfiguration by changing the shape and colour of eyebrows and hair as they could always be grown back if something went drastically wrong.

'Come on Hermione. Please do the ginger one again.' Harry pleaded with Hermione who sat with her arms crossed looking irritated.

'No Harry.'

'Why? Too many bad memories?' Harry jests. He had been trying to convince her to turn her hair to ginger again like she had managed to do when she became a cat in their second year due to an accident with Polyjuice Potion. Hermione pulled over her book and ignored him. Harry closed it forcing her to look at him.

'Look, I won't laugh.'

'I will.' Ron snorts from Hermione's other side. Hermione slams her book into her bag and escapes as the bell for lessons to end rings. Harry quickly follows her. He catches up with her just outside the library sitting on a windowsill looking out at the frozen lake. She doesn't bother looking at him as he stands beside her and drops his bag next to hers.

'You should be in Herbology.'

'So should you.' Hermione sighs. Harry sits down on the windowsill next to her.

'Sorry about Transfiguration, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'

'I didn't know you knew girls had feelings.'

'Well, you see, I have this girl friend who constantly tells me to stop being insensitive.' Harry retorts.

'Girlfriend!' Hermione says looking questioningly at Harry. Harry rubs the back of his hair embarrassed.

'I meant… not that you're not very pretty… you… I am not very…' Harry stutters.

'I was joking with you Harry.'

'But if you want… I wouldn't mind dating you… I mean you're intelligent…' Harry trails off at Hermione shocked expression.

'When did you start to fancy me!' Harry looks up and catching Hermione's eyes leans forward and kisses her softly. Hermione is startled but returns the pressure leaning closer towards him.

'Really Potter, couldn't you find a better mate then that?' They look up to see Draco with Nott and Pansy sneering at them. Harry looks at Pansy and says.

'At least I didn't end up with that!' Pansy walks away in a flounce.

'Be careful what you say Potter, the Dark Lord has many spies.' Nott says smugly.

'Yup. I'm looking at one Nott. You'd better hurry along and beat Pansy to the Owlery or else your father will present the information to Voldemort second. You know second best is not good enough.' Nott turns around quickly and follows Pansy.

'I'll leave you two to your…' Draco sneers 'Kissing.' He turns and walks calmly away. Harry leans back over and kisses Hermione pulling her closer to him.

'I think I started fancying you at the beginning of the year but you were dating my best friend.' Hermione blushes.

'You do know that besides Parvati and Lavender, Pansy is the biggest gossip in school, this will be all over the castle before dinner.' Hermione says. Harry's face becomes a picture of horror.

'We'd better get to Ron first then.' Harry grabs Hermione's hand and starts to pull her down the corridors towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Harry, stop!'

'Look, Ron doesn't have any lessons so he should be in the Common Room.' Harry shouts the password to the Fat Lady at the end of the corridor and then rushes them both along so they get through before the portrait closes. Inside they immediately spot Ron talking to Lavender around a table in the corner, and Harry pulls Hermione over to him.

'Ron!' Ron looks up startled at Harry's yell. Seeing Harry and Hermione advancing on him quickly Ron stands up panicked.

'What? Are my parents okay? Vision?'

'No, nothing like that.' Ron breathes a sigh of relief.

'Then what is it? You seemed pretty worried.'

'Um… can we talk alone?' Harry looks over at Lavender. Lavender gets the hint and leaves.

'What's wrong?' Harry looks over at Hermione and then back to Ron.

'We have something to tell you.. Hermione and I are dating.' Harry says slowly gauging Ron's reaction. Ron sat down stunned for a moment before nodding. Harry, who had been expecting Ron to throw a fit, frowns.

'You're okay with this?'

'Sure. Hermione and I broke up ages ago.' Harry looks over at Hermione confused. Ron laughs at their expressions and stands up clapping Harry on the shoulder. 'I'm dating Lavender.'

'Oh.' Ron smiles at them and heads over to Lavender who had moved to another table. Hermione is the first to recover.

'Well, that was…'

'Unexpected.' Harry says before turning to smile at Hermione. 'Well at least I'm not losing my best mate over a girl.' Hermione playfully hits Harry's arm.

'Well as we have missed Herbology we had better get to lunch as we will need to question Neville on what we have missed.' Hermione, still holding Harry's hand, drags him out of the common room.

As they enter the Great Hall students turn and look at them. Deadly glares are shot at Hermione when they see she is holding Harry's hand and the males are trying to understand what Harry might see in Hermione. Harry was content to let the males wonder, Hermione did a good job of hiding her figure under the unflattering uniform and even at weekends she still wore jeans and baggy jumpers. As they reached their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Parvati was sitting opposite them and just glared at Hermione for taking Harry off the available lists.

'Hi Parvati.' Harry smiles as he sits down and serves himself some sandwiches. Afterwards he pulled out a textbook he had been using for DA planning. 'So do you think that the Parallel Block, Colour Jinx and Ice Queen Curse will be okay for the third years, like we were planning last night?' Harry looks at Hermione who is cutting open a jacket potato and letting the steam escape from it before piling on some cheese.

'Yeah. They're not too advanced and they will have fun learning the Colour Jinx, they can start playing hit.'

'Well it will take them up until Christmas to get them working correctly and practice their aim.'

'They should work out fine then Harry.' Hermione says as she piles some bacon on top of the cheese. Parvati pulls a disgusted face.

'That's a lot of calories Hermione. Are you sure you should be eating all that. You don't want to get fat now that you have a boyfriend to look good for.' Harry looks confused.

'Why would she need to watch her weight for me?' Parvati looks at Harry like he has started talking in Parseltongue again.

'Well, you wouldn't want her to become fat would you? You have a great body.' She slyly suggests looking over Harry's broad shoulders and muscled chest that is highlighted by the standard school black robe he is wearing. 'So your girlfriend should look just as good, so she deserves you.'

'I can eat what I want Parvati. I do exercise.' Hermione glares at Parvati telling her to drop the subject. Harry looks completely bewildered.

'Why should my girlfriend have the perfect body just because you say I do? I don't get it. Shouldn't she just be happy with what she looks like?' Harry doesn't see the looks on the faces of the people around them or notice the Hufflepuffs on the table behind them turn around and stare at his back. Hermione smiles sweetly at Parvati and turns back to her food and Harry realising he isn't going to get an answer goes back to the book in front of him and eats his sandwich with one hand.

Ron sits down next to Harry with Lavender sitting down opposite with Parvati. The two girls immediately start whispering together. Lavender gasps and then leans over the table towards Harry and whispers loud enough for most of the people near by to hear.

'You really think Hermione isn't slightly too fat.' Hermione starts turning red with anger when Harry turns to look at her. Harry looks over her closely.

'What size are you Hermione?' Hermione chokes on her mouthful of potato and glares at him.

'I'm a 6 actually.' Harry goes to say something and then stops. The people around them lean forward. 'What do you want to say Harry? Just say it!' Hermione says angrily. Harry opens his mouth and then closes it again. He starts to blush and rubs the back of his hair messing it up some more. 'Harry.' Hermione warns.

'You….you…you don't think you're too thin do you?' Harry blurts out. There is a stunned silence. 'I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you're really light. I don't want you to get ill or anything.' Lavender's and Parvati's jaws drop open. Hermione just stares at him blankly trying to digest this. Harry tries to back up. 'It's not like I don't like you like this, it's just you are eating enough right, and not throwing up or anything afterwards. I just know girls can do that.' More silence. Harry gets desperate and rubs the back of his hair again. He turns to Ron looking for help but Ron is trying not to laugh and has his hand stuffed in his mouth. Lavender finally gets her voice back.

'What size do you think females should be then?'

'Well it's up to each female.' Harry hesitantly replies trying to sound vague and hoping he can get out of what ever he said wrong.

'What size should Hermione be then?' Parvati interrupts.

'Oh Merlin.' Harry looks around desperately at the faces looking at him for support. 'Well a size 8 to 10 is said to be healthiest.' Ron breaks down laughing.

'How do you know that?' Lavender enquires.

'At the Burrow after the Quidditch World Cup, I was bored and read some of those Witch Weekly things you girls read and that's what it said.' Hermione starts to laugh. 'I'm sorry Mione, I really didn't….' Hermione leans over and kisses his cheek. Harry looks even more confused. 'Am I in trouble?'

Ron pats Harry consolingly on his back whilst Hermione picks up another mouthful of her jacket potato and salutes Parvati and Lavender with it before eating. Harry quickly eats his sandwich and buries his head in the textbook in front of him hoping to be left out of any other conversations.

The topic of conversations for the rest of the day was on his preference of female size, the description of his ideal women to which he finally got angry and yelled 'Look at my girlfriend!' In Potions the Slytherins teased him about his new girlfriend and kept on asking what he saw in a bushy know-it-all. Madam Sprout in Herbology forwent scolding Harry and Hermione for missing the mornings hours lesson but stood and helped them for the entire hour they were taking fluid from the Tuber Tree whilst talking about James and Lily's courtship when they were at school.

By the time Harry reached Dumbledore's office for his 8pm lesson he was ready to murder the next person who asked him what his ideal women would look like or describe to them how Hermione and himself got together. He dropped like a stone onto the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk not bothering to knock as he came in and grabbed a cup of tea off the tray already set on the table next to him. Dumbledore surveyed him with his eyes twinkling.

'Lemon drop Harry?' He held out a basket towards Harry and for the first time Harry actually accepted and stuck one in his mouth. Dumbledore helped himself to one and sat back silently laughing. 'Hectic day Harry?'

Harry raises an eyebrow at him and drops it slowly.

'You could say that. I never thought my getting together with Hermione would cause this much of a stir. It's only been half a day!'

'I do not think your relationship is the biggest topic of conversation at the moment. I think most of the student population are talking about your telling Ms Granger that she was too thin.'

'Do you think I should apologise to her?'

'Does Ms Granger seem like she wants an apology?'

'She's been laughing about it all afternoon.'

'Then I do not think she wants an apology. Just don't forget to ask her to the Yule Ball that's in two weeks time and to take her shopping for a new gown for it. If I remember correctly females get annoyed if you do not ask them to a ball when you are dating.'

'Past experience sir?' Dumbledore twinkles but doesn't reply. Dumbledore finishes his sweet and waves away the tea tray.

'I think we should start our lesson. You are doing really well, but I could be missing our next two lessons as I have business to attend too and might not be able to get back to school in time.' Harry nods and puts down his wand on the desk and stands up. Dumbledore comes from behind his desk and places a pedestal with a feather on top of it 3 metres away from Harry.

'Remember what I said last time. Bring up your positive emotion and thought, let it fill your magic core and then say the incantation.' He steps back and watches Harry focus on the feather. Harry's eyes glow brighter and brighter as he raises his hand and points at the feather.

'Wingardium Leviosa' The feather rises slowly and makes its way dropping and lifting towards Harry. Harry reaches out and takes it smiling.

'Well done Harry. Another try at this and then we'll attempt the Summoning Charm.' Harry places the feather back on the pedestal and then back to his starting position.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' The feather rises quicker this time and the flight of the feather towards Harry is steadier then last time. Dumbledore claps when he takes it out of the air.

'Congratulations. You are really improving at this.'

'It's weird. I can do wandless magic a lot easier when I am practicing with Professor Snape.'

'Yes, Harry. No doubt you can. Your relationship with Professor Snape is violent and the strength of those emotions works in your favour. However here I am telling you to keep all emotions away except your positive emotions, which are generally harder to concentrate on. Anybody can hate or be angry, it takes a lot of effort to put those feelings aside and find a happy thought.'

'Then why let Snape…Professor Snape teach me? If you want me to focus on casting spells when I am happy should I really be casting spells with Professor Snape?'

'Harry, you are still young and your emotions will still have times when no matter how much you are concentrating you simply cannot control them. I want you to be able to do wandless magic practice using all emotions so at these times you are not left unarmed.' Harry nods.

'Makes sense.'

'Now. Let's attempt that Summoning Charm.'

Harry places the feather back on its stand and then concentrates again. He raises his hand and says, 'Accio feather.' The feather doesn't move. Trying not to be too disappointed Harry starts again. This time the feather starts to fly towards Harry, but hits the floor just beyond the pedestal.

'Harry, visualize holding the feather.' Harry tries again but the feather still just flops onto the floor after a few feet. 'Harry. Take a few deep breathes and start again…' The floo flares up alerting Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley's head appears in the fire.

'Albus. I have bad news, they have just finished electing the new Minister and they…'

'Arthur why don't you call an order meeting and I'll just let Harry leave and I'll come to Grimmauld Place.' Arthur startled turns and looks at Harry.

'Harry. Never saw you there. How are you?'

'I'm fine Mr Weasley.'

'Harry, why don't you go back to your common room early.' Dumbledore says and Harry smiling turns and leaves.

'Sorry Albus, never saw him there.'

'No matter, Arthur. Our lesson was due to finish in a few minutes anyway.'

At breakfast the next morning Harry found out who the new Minister was and why Arthur said it was bad news. Harry sat down to breakfast the next morning and found Hermione reading the Daily Prophet. Ron still yawning sits down next to Harry and reaches for some muffins before even noticing Hermione was reading the newspaper with unusual concentration.

'Anything interesting in there, Mione?'

'Well the front page is very interesting and I do not know who gave them the information.'

'What is it?' Asks Ron. In answer Hermione turns the paper towards him and Harry and they both stop and stare. On the front page is the heading '**Potter Reveals his Favourite Female Body Size!!**'

'Do I dare ask what it says and who wrote it?' Harry starts to blush.

'Rita Skeeter wrote it. You sure you want me to read it to you?'

'Yeah. I'm sure nothing could be that bad.' Harry says hopefully. Hermione folds the paper so she can hold it better and reads;

'_Yesterday, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at their usual_

_lunchtime meal, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One,_

_revealed his ideal partners body size. According to my source, a student_

_from Hogwarts, Mr Potter, after telling his girlfriend, Miss Hermione_

_Granger, she was too thin and might have an eating disorder, informed her_

_that she should be a size 8 to 10 as said in Witch Weekly's March Edition._

_Healer Fordhouse, at St Mungo's, quotes that 'Mr Potter, is actually_

_correct when it comes to a females ideal body size. Any female who is a size_

_6 or under should see a Healer to make sure they are not malnourished. _

_If his girlfriend has any sense she will listen to his advice and eat more'_

'Oh Merlin!' Harry ejects.

'There's more but I gathered you didn't want to hear the rest.' Hermione says sweetly. 'There's also a very interesting article on page 5 today.'

'What's that?' Ron asks uninterested in anything save his muffin on his plate.

'The new Minister for Magic was voted for last night.' Hermione says glancing in Harry's direction, but he is busy putting bacon onto his plate.

'Yeah, Dumbledore called an Order meeting. Who got it?' Hermione puts down the paper and looks directly at Harry.

'Delores Umbridge!' Ginny says plonking herself down on the bench opposite with Luna Lovegood. Ron chokes on his mouthful of muffin and Harry pats him hard on the back staring wide eyed at Ginny. He finally turns to Hermione for confirmation.

'Ginny's right.'

'They let that cow become Minister! How could they!' Harry explodes.

'They kicked Fudge out and replaced him with her! I thought they were supposed to replace him with somebody competent!' Declares Ron.

'Please tell me she agrees that Voldemort has come back or is the Wizarding population going to be placed in the dark again?' Moans Harry.

'Its say here that she knows that Voldemort has come back, that more leaflets are going to be given out telling people how to protect themselves and new laws are going to be made to make it easier to catch the Death Eaters.'

'Does she say anything regarding Harry?' Hermione nods.

'What?' Harry asks resigning himself to fate

'She says, that the Ministry is working closely with you, calling you the Chosen One, and is reportedly placing the Aurors at your disposal and awarding you the Order of Merlin first class for alerting the Wizarding World to Voldemorts return.' Hermione trails off as Professor McGonagall puts her hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Mr Potter, could you please follow me.' Harry gets up, throwing a look back at Hermione and Ron, that they interpret as meet you in class and follows McGonagall out of the hall and up to her office.

Dumbledore and Snape are already sitting down when Harry and McGonagall arrive in Dumbledore's office. Harry takes a spare seat opposite Snape whilst McGonagall sits down a chair conjured by Dumbledore.

'I gather you know why you are here' Starts Dumbledore.

'Yes. The Ministry lost its brain cells and voted Umbridge as Minister.' Harry growls.

'Rather aptly described, Potter.' Snape drawls.

'Do I have to accept that Merlin award?' Harry asks miserably.

'You do not wish to have it Potter? It will increase your standing amongst the girls in the school some more.' Snape sneers.

'Unless you are behind in your gossip Snape, I am dating Hermione Granger.' McGonagall watches their banter with an alarmed expression on her face. Dumbledore just looks resigned.

'If you two would stop arguing for a moment and listen.' Snape and Harry turn politely to Dumbledore. 'Thank you. Delores wants to set up a meeting with you Harry and also wants you to visit the Ministry during your Christmas Holidays and meet up with Head Auror Simon Pritchard of the Improper Use of Magic Office to discuss Voldemort.' Snape and McGonagall wince at the name.

'No way.' Harry shakes his head emphasising the point.

'Yes I thought that your answer would be that. Delores may try to corner you at some point, perhaps during your visit to Hogsmeade on Saturday if I give her a negative answer for your meeting.'

'I'll just make sure I'm surrounded at all times.'

'I would advise you see Simon though. He is a very useful member of the Order.'

'You want me to be seen going into the Ministry, thereby giving my approval to whatever half baked plans Umbridge comes up with.'

'I do not think you have to go into the Ministry. He can visit you at Grimmauld Place. He knows most of what is going on, but having your point of view might help.'

'You mean other then Voldemort is a murderous raving lunatic and should be in St Mungo's department of Spell Damage in a locked ward that's had the key thrown away.' Dumbledore chuckles, McGonagall smiles wanly at him, but Snape actually tries to hide a smile.

'Quite right Potter. But I think Mr Pritchard would actually like to hear if you have noticed any weaknesses on the Dark Lords part.'

'You mean other then his appetite for pain, power and world domination and his short sightedness whenever he tries to capture me?'

'Yes, Potter. Other then those obvious weaknesses.' Snape states dryly.

'I am sure Simon would like to hear anything you care to share with him.' Dumbledore stands up and smiles. 'I'll let you get back to your lessons Harry and send Delores your response to her proposal. I'm sure Simon will be happy to talk to you after a meeting at Christmas, so I wont bother you about it until then.' Harry stands up and leaves quickly just as the bell sounds throughout the halls.

'Albus, Harry seems to be taking this very lightly ' McGonagall says slowly.

'I am afraid that the wards I placed have affected him more then I would have thought. Or perhaps Ms Granger has helped him mellow.'

Snape snorts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Umbridge**

Harry took Dumbledore's advice and asked Hermione to go to the Yule Ball and therefore he had to take her to Hogsmeade for some dress robes. Whilst the others were making their way down to Hogsmeade early Saturday morning, as it was the last weekend visit before the Ball, Harry and Hermione made their way to their advanced lessons.

When they arrived in Advanced Potions, Snape was already sitting there with a cup of coffee and was marking essays. Draco was sitting in his usual space and reading his textbook and Justin looked up and smiled at them as they arrived.

'How nice of you to join us Potter. Sit.'

Once they were all sitting down Snape put down his quill and picked up the projects they had handed in so far.

'These are adequate. I do expect you all to improve after Christmas.' He calls them up one by one and hands them back their projects. Harry looks over his comments.

'_Need to improve accuracy in calculations. This sub standard will_

_not be acceptable next term.'_

Well, thought Harry, if I was expecting a Well Done I didn't know Snape.

'Draco has achieved the best score this term.' Draco smiles smugly at them. Harry rolls his eyes. 'Next Saturday is our last lesson before the Christmas Holidays. You will be starting on pair projects. The two pairs will be Ms Granger and Mr Finch-Fletchley and Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter. You will be given the title of your project and I will not give you any more guidelines or help. Now get out your parchment and quills. Today we will discuss Potion Instruments and their effects in potion making.'

'He's not supposed to give us any essays for Advanced Potions for holiday homework. It's hardly fair.' Harry complains to Hermione as they made their way to Advanced Defence.

'It's just so we do not forget it over Christmas. It'll probably help us with our joint projects next term too.' Harry shakes his head but cannot respond as they reach the Defence classroom and find their Professor ready to start the lesson.

'Good Morning. Here are your two projects. They are very well done but you all need to put extra effort into describing the physical effects of each incantation. Simply putting 'a large blue sphere surrounds you' will not do anymore. You need to write down what it feels like to you and get information off each other of what somebody else's spell feels like when you touch it. Also draw diagrams to illustrate your work.' Professor Pentagon walks around them and gives them back two folders each. 'For the rest of today we are going to review the blocks and spells you have learnt so far as next Saturday I am going to give you a project that will take the first half of next term so you can start reading up on the topic I give you over the holidays. Pair up and begin.' Sighing Harry partners up with Hermione and they start a mini duel, blocking and cursing.

An hour later Harry, Hermione, Hannah and Ernie make their way down to the Entrance Hall. Harry was very surprised to see the majority of the members of the original DA and their partners waiting for them there.

'I thought I told you all to go on down to Hogsmeade.' Says Harry. Ron steps forward.

'We know mate. But if you thought we'd leave you to deal with the Toad on your own, you're mad.'

'Ron's right. We all hate her and what better way to show her that she never won than all of the DA sticking together.' Smiles Cho.

Harry shakes his head smiling.

'Are we going to Hogsmeade then. I have Dress Robes to buy.' Harry shudders causing the others to laugh. Joking and laughing the large group slowly progresses down the path to Hogsmeade. Hermione never leaves Harry's side and keeps herself firmly attached by holding his left hand so his wand hand can be kept free. Harry turns to Ron.

'You got enough money to buy Lavenders Dress Robes?' Harry whispers.

'Yeah. The twins are doing really well and I helped them over the summer to set up so they sent me some money for helping.'

'Ginny mentioned that they would need some help over Christmas.'

'Yeah. I got a letter from them the other day asking if we could help them.'

'Ronald Weasley. You are telling us this now?' Ron grins sheepishly at Hermione's lecture. Harry laughs.

'I sent them a reply saying yes we would anyway.' Harry laughs harder at Hermione's look of shock. 'Come on Mione. It's not that bad an idea. We get to escape from Grimmauld Place and earn some money.' Hermione sighs, Harry kisses her cheek.

'That's my girl. Humouring us as always.' Ron laughs at Hermione's blush. Lavender comes over and hooks her arm through Rons turning his attention to her. Finally they reach Hogsmeade and the DA split into two groups, the first lot with Harry in the middle of the group heading towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with the other group heading into the shop opposite.

The bell rings above the door in Madam Malkin's as they all enter, cold air causing the Robes on the racks to flutter.

'Oh dear Merlin. All of you need new robes?' Madam Malkin asks shocked.

'Um…' Harry starts. Ernie pipes up.

'Just a few of us, the rest are Harry's guard for today.'

'My old robes are too short and Hermione needs some new ones, to go on my account, Madam Malkin.' Madam Malkin smiles at Harry.

'Of course Mr Potter. Will you two stand on the platforms then.' Harry and Hermione stand on the platforms and remove their casual robes.

'What colours dears?'

'Dark green for me. Mione?'

'I wanted green too. I spotted the robes I wanted last time I was in here.' She blushes.

'Which one was that dear?' Ginny appears behind her carrying a long emerald green robe. Madam Malkin takes it off her and hands it to Hermione. Hermione quickly goes and changes into it in the changing rooms and comes back blushing. It is an off the shoulder dress with long wide sleeves, a wide darker green sash around her waist with a long flowing skirt all made of satin. Harry stares. Ron whistles, as do a few other lads.

'Here's the over robe dear.' Madam Malkin offers, holding up a emerald green robe and helps Hermione into it. The robe fastens over her chest with three dark green buttons with the neckline matching the dress underneath. Madam Malkin claps her hands together over her chest. 'My dear, you look wonderful. Stand up then so I can make the adjustment to the hem.' Hermione stands still as Madam Malkin uses her wand to direct pins to raise the hem. 'You can carefully take that outfit off now dear.' Hermione nods and disappears back into the dressing room.

Madam Malkin then turns to Harry and throws a very dark green almost black set of robes at him. Harry takes the hint and goes and changes. Minutes later Harry has still to appear, so Ron goes over to the changing room.

'You okay in their mate?'

'Um… it isn't really me.'

'Let's see it then.'

'I can't. You'll all laugh at me.'

'Are you dressed?' Ron says exasperated.

'Yes.' Harry says reluctantly. Ron lifts up the curtain for the dressing room and disappears inside. The others listen to the whispered conversation going on inside the changing room. Hermione reappears the Dress Robes over her arm which are immediately taken by Madam Malkin.

'Where's Harry?'

'He won't come out.'

Hermione sighs and goes over to the changing room and walks inside. Shouts are heard causing the group to laugh. More whispered conversation later and Ron and Hermione reappear.

'Hermione, Harry could have been undressed in there!' Cho giggles. Hermione shrugs.

'I see worse when I go wake the lads up in the morning.' Harry finally leaves the changing room to stunned silence.

'I told you it wasn't me.' Harry says. Harry is wearing tailored trousers; jacket with a 1-inch collar fastened with tiny buttons all the way to the top and has a sash around his waist resting above his hips with his wand tucked in on the right hand side. The entire outfit is made of silk. This time its Hermione turn to stare and the girls to whistle.

'If I had known you would turn out looking like that I would have told Cedric to go away in fifth year.' Everybody laughs missing the quick look of pain flashing across Harry's face. Madam Malkin throws a short robe over Harry's right shoulder and fastens the dark green button holding it together.

'There you are Mr Potter, if you wish I could remove the button and you can then fasten it with the clasp of your choice.' Harry nods. 'You may get changed back into your casual robes now Mr Potter.' Harry quickly disappears back into the changing room.

'Who's next?' Madam Malkin asks the large group. Lavender giggles and steps forward with Ron. Cho also steps forward. 'Up you get then dears.' They are done very quickly. At the till they all pay and Madam Malkin promises to have their clothes delivered in a few days time. The first thing Harry notices when they step outside is that Umbridge is standing around at the top of the main high street with a bunch of Aurors and some others from her office including Percy. Ron growls from next to him. The small feud between the Weasleys and Percy had yet to be ended. The DA close in around Harry with Ron standing next to him blocking him from view from Umbridge.

'Zonko's next.' Ginny suggests as the other half of the group come out of the opposite store and surround them. Quickly they walk down the street and disappear inside the joke shop.

'Okay guys. I need a bunch of treats for DA. My supply ran out last week.' Harry calls over them. 'I need fake wands, trick sweets and some joke material. You have 5 galleons.'

'You shouldn't be paying for all this Harry.' Dean says.

'I'm not. All school clubs get a grant from the school per year. It comes out of that.' They all rush off and start searching for something good. Hermione stays holding Harry's hand and Ron walks around with them.

'You asked Fred and George for something?'

'Yup. But seeing as I gave them the money to start their business, I only pay half the cost for stuff for DA so I have little extra to spend.' Harry picks up a couple of fake wands and puts them on the counter to wait for everybody else to finish. Ron grabs some dung bombs and fireworks.

'Not as good as Fred and George's but I can get away with these in school.' Ron tells a frowning Hermione as he pays for them. It doesn't take long for the DA to bring over their selection and Harry to pay for them, shrinking and storing them in his pockets.

'Neat charm Harry. Teach us that one will you in DA. It will come in handy packing to go home.'

'Sure Lavender.'

Back outside Umbridge has started walking down the high street looking for Harry. Unfortunately they come out of the store just as she walks past and she spots the group.

'Hem, hem. Mr Potter.' Harry turns covering up the look of distaste on his face at the false sincerity in her voice.

'Minister.' Harry and the rest of the group nod their heads in respect. Hermione's grip on his hand tightens.

'I was wondering if I could have a word Mr Potter?' Umbridge asks.

'I believe the Headmaster sent you my reply in regards to your proposed meeting.' Umbridge's smile falters but remains, if not a little tightly. Harry looks pointedly at the others surrounding Umbridge as the DA move to the side to let Harry come forward slightly.

'Oh, these are from my office, Mr Percy Weasley, my under-secretary.' Umbridge turns and smiles sweetly at Ron and then at Ginny showing clearly she knows about the family feud. 'This is the Head Auror, Simon Pritchard.' Harry nods at him and he nods back. 'The rest are unimportant.' Harry raises an eyebrow and turns bowing at each individual Auror causing them to smile.

'Mr Shacklebolt, Mr Turnbridge, Miss Yew. Pleasure meeting you again. We met at the Ministry, if a little briefly, last year.'

Umbridge looks ready to kill but smiles again sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

'I never realised you knew so many people from the Ministry.'

'When you are called to a Wizengmot hearing for some underage magic and are escorted by Aurors you do tend to meet interesting people.' Harry smiles at her without it reaching his eyes. Umbridge laughs.

'A small misunderstanding. You must understand the Ministry is under a lot of pressure.'

'So much pressure Underage Magic requires a full Wizengmot hearing instead of the head of Improper Use of Magic Office, Simon Pritchard, dealing with the case.' Harry stops, smiles wider as Umbridge stops smiling and the DA around him laugh. 'I would have thought the Ministry had better things to do, like chasing Death Eaters and Voldemort.' Harry smiles with pleasure as Umbridge involuntary flinches at the name.

'I wouldn't expect at your age, for you to understand politics Mr Potter.' Umbridge titters. A few members of the DA discreetly remove their wands. Simon Pritchard smiles inwardly at the discreet movements.

'You're right. Although it seems not everybody becomes wiser with age.' Hermione snorts next to him. Umbridge glares at her.

'Good afternoon Miss Granger, I see you are Mr Potter's latest girlfriend.'

'First girlfriend.' Hermione says looking directly at Umbridge. 'Being Minister I'm sure you do not listen to the Daily Prophet, but only the facts.' This time it is Harry's time to snort. He recovers and stands up straighter. He now towers over Umbridge.

'Minister I have replied to your offer of receiving the Order of Merlin via the Headmaster. I have no intention of changing my mind. I am afraid that your visit here today was redundant.' Harry smiles politely.

Well at least Dumbledore and Snape will be pleased I never lost my temper, Harry thought.

'Was there anything else I can do for you Minister?'

'I was merely looking for your support for the Ministry and the Minister in this time of war.' Umbridge smiles smugly knowing she has backed Harry into a corner.

Damn, thought Harry. If I give my support she's won, if I do not give my support, she's won.

Bitch, thought Hermione.

I wonder how he will get out of that, thought Simon.

Harry thinks quickly before replying.

'I'm sure the Wizarding world voted for who they thought appropriate to take over from late Minster Fudge. It's a shame I am not 17 yet and cannot vote.' Umbridge stops smiling.

'Good day Mr Potter.' Umbridge answers before turning and marching away, her entourage following behind her. Harry and the group lift their heads from their bows and take deep breaths.

'I hate her.' Hermione says.

'Join me in Flourish and Blots. I spotted a great book the other day that might help us in Advanced Defence.' Harry says his eyes dancing in mirth as Hermione perks up. Ron groans. 'Lead the way my lady.' Harry jokes letting her drag him away. The DA follows discussing Umbridge and ways to kill her.

Simon Pritchard was saying goodbye to the Minister who had decided to leave Hogsmeade early. After she disapparated with Percy Weasley he turned to the other Aurors with him.

'You going to go report this to Albus?' Miss Yew asks Simon.

'He asked me to. What would be your take on that conversation?'

'They hate each other.' Shacklebolt points out.

'Other then that?'

'Yeah, how many people actually like her, Shacklebolt?' Shacklebolt shrugs.

'I loved his comment about not being able to vote yet.' Simon nods.

'You lot had better get back to the office, before she checks up on you. I will see you all later.' They apparate away leaving Simon standing there. Simon pulls an invisibility cloak from his pocket and covers himself in it. Footprints appear in the mud heading towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall are sitting in Dumbledore's office drinking tea. The door opens showing nobody waiting there and shuts again. Simon appears as the invisibility cloak is thrown over a spare chair.

'Hello Simon. I was expecting you a little later.' Dumbledore smiles.

'She cornered him early.'

Simon recounts word for word the meeting between Harry and Umbridge in Hogsmeade then sits back and watches the others silently.

'I must give Potter credit for once. He actually thought before he opened his mouth.'

'Stop sneering Severus.' Minerva demands. 'Harry is capable of thinking.' Severus snorts.

'I agree Severus. It was well done.' Dumbledore twinkles.

'How did she take it Harry's rebuff, Simon?' Minerva asks.

'Not well.' Dumbledore chuckles.

'She'll be gunning for them now. It won't be obvious but she will do anything to destroy them.'

'That was always obvious Simon. According to my house she tried to cast the Crutatius Curse on him last year.' Severus says.

'Interesting.' Simon says. McGonagall looks furious.

'That could be why she is sending through a decree stating that all ministry employees can use the Unforgivables to apprehend Death Eaters, or who they believe to be Death Eaters.' There is silence. 'I've told people who I can trust not to use them and that if I ever catch wind of them using them they will be dealing with me personally. That should stop most of them but there's a few who will actually enjoy getting to use them.'

'It'll be chaos Albus. They could attack anybody and say they thought they were a Death Eater.'

'Call an order meeting. We have to discuss this.'

The DA spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade chatting, gossiping and laughing. Snow had started to fall on their way back up to the castle and by Sunday morning it covered the entire school.

At Sunday mornings apparition lesson nearly everybody finished learning how to apparate non-verbally, even Ron and Neville. As most of them had now succeeded the hoops were taken away and they were told to just practise apparating around the room. Dumbledore sat in his chair as usual and chuckled as people landed on top of each other or bumped into each other at random.

After one spectacular accident where three people landed on each other as a pile of bodies on the floor, Harry landed next to Snape bumping into him.

'Sorry sir.'

'10 points off Gryffindor for not looking where you are going.' Harry just nods. 'If you are so confident with apparating non-verbally Potter, try apparating in silence.'

'That's supposed to be impossible.'

'The Headmaster and the Dark Lord can do it.' Harry sighs and concentrates. He disappears and re-appears with the usual loud crack.

'How does this work then?'

'The Headmaster says all he has to do is imagine he is surrounded by a shield that blocks all noise.' Harry nods and tries again still not getting it. 'Tut, tut Potter. Everybody thinks you're so great.' Snape sneers and walks off. Harry continues trying to apparate quietly for a while until growing bored apparates over to where Hermione is sitting down reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Yule Ball**

The excitement for the first ball the school had held since the Triwizard Tournament grew and grew over the last two weeks of term. Not even the increase in the workload could put a damper on the student's spirits. Even though the first three years would not be attending the ball they were all excited as well.

On the Friday the Professors understood that nobody would be paying too much attention to them and had general catch up sessions leaving students free to talk and discuss their arrangements to get dressed. Afternoon lessons had been cancelled by Dumbledore so the minute the bell went for end of morning lessons girls rushed to their dormitories to start getting ready.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus went outside and had a snowball fight.

'Neville heard you are going with Luna.' Neville blushes.

'Yeah.'

'What's Ginny wearing Dean? Have you seen it?' Seamus asks.

'No idea mate. She said she wanted it to be a surprise.'

'Didn't you pay for it?' Seamus yells as Dean throws a snowball in his face.

'Yes. Doesn't mean I saw it though.' Dean gets hit on the back of the head by Ron and spins around to face him.

'Sorry Dean I was aiming for Harry.' He ducks as Dean throws one back.

Harry laughs and ducks as Seamus throws one hitting Neville who was standing behind him making him fall backwards into the snow. Harry gives him a hand up as the others laugh until tears stream down their cheeks. Neville smiles and laughs along with them.

In the boys dormitory later that day the lads were running around rushing to get ready as they didn't get back in till four and dinner starts at six. Dean and Seamus were both wearing black robes, only realising they had picked up the wrong ones when Dean's robes were far too short on him and were now battling over the hair products around the sinks in the bathroom. Neville had picked out a dark blue robe and was trying to fasten a gold clasp he had brought with limited success. Ron was wearing the brown robes the twins had brought him after Harry had given them the money for their shop.

Harry sat on his bed already dressed watching the other four lads rush around in and out of their trunks, swapping products and pulling out their hair when they couldn't find something. As Ron threw the contents of his trunk around the room looking for a missing shoe Harry attached his shirt cloak around his neck and threw it over his right shoulder covering his wand and wand hand. Harry's house crest was sitting on his left breast exposed for everybody to see.

'You gonna try and do something with you hair mate?' Asks Ron as his head is pulled out from under his bed full of dust.

'Why bother. It'll never lie flat anyway.' Ron laughs shaking his hair.

'I'm sure Hermione won't mind.' Ron adds.

Neville comes back out of the bathroom trying to rearrange his house crest on his blue robes. Neville taps the back of the crest and then pushes it hard against the left side of his chest. Slowly the crest slides down the robes and stops, lopsided, be his knees.

'Can somebody help me with this. I cannot get it to stay put.' Neville asks the room at large, pulling the crest off his robes.

'Ask Harry. He can use a sticking charm on it.' Dean yells from the bathroom.

'Harry?' Neville looks at Harry pleadingly.

'Come over here Neville and I'll do it.' Harry says.

Neville hands his crest over to Harry. Harry pushes his clock over his shoulder to reveal his wand, taps the back of the crest and then pushes it onto Neville's robes.

'There. It should come off in 12 hours.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Well, I think we had better go wait for our dates. It's a quarter to 6.' Dean says coming out of the bathroom with Seamus. Harry puts his wand back away as Ron reaches over his bed and grabs his.

'Will we need our wands tonight?' Neville asks.

'Dunno. But I'm not going anywhere near Malfoy without mine.' Ron says over his shoulder following Dean out. Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean make their way down to the common room leaving behind Neville searching, underneath the clothes Ron had thrown out of his trunk, for his wand. The four lads lean against a spare wall and try to look nonchalant even though they are shaking with nerves.

'You sure I look alright in this?' Seamus asks pulling at the collar of his black robes. 'It's not too long is it?'

'You look fine.' Reassures Dean.

Neville comes down from their room and waves goodbye as he passes through the portrait exit.

'Can you believe he asked Luna to the ball?' Seamus jokes.

'Leave him alone Seamus, he had the guts to ask her.' Nudges Ron. Seamus nudges him back.

'Ron.' Lavender squeals as she reaches the bottom of the girl's steps. She is in a baby pink robe, high heeled pink strappy shoes, with glitter in her hair and on her face. Ron smiles and heads over and takes her arm.

'See you guys downstairs.' Ron says as he and Lavender pass them on the way out of the common room.

Parvati arrives next. Seamus smiles at her yellow sari and escorts her away. Ginny comes down a few moments later wearing a pale gold robe, gold slippers, with her hair twisted up on her head with flowers entwined in it. Dean goes over and kisses her.

'You look wonderful.'

'Thanks. Oh Harry, Hermione says she'll be down in a moment.' Harry nods and waves them off. Harry is fairly annoyed when his waiting is interrupted by McClaggen who sidles up next to him.

'Wearing Slytherin colours Harry. It'll never do you know. You should be wearing Red or Gold like me.' Harry looks at McClaggen's red robes with gold trimmings around the collar, sleeves and hem. It does not suit his pale face at all.

'I happen to like wearing this colour.'

'You're gonna have to be careful mate. After you dressed up as Salazar Slytherin at Halloween and now wearing green dress robes, people are going to start to talk.'

Luckily for McClaggen Hermione came down the female stairs at that instant. She is wearing her green dress and robe, her hair twisted up with curls coming down around her face, a green satin choker with a small pearl drop and pearl drop earrings to match. Harry smiles and goes over ignoring McClaggen or the other stares from around the room. Harry takes Hermione's hand and kisses it before tucking it in his arm.

'Shall we go to dinner?'

'Yes.' Hermione blushes.

The Great Hall is sumptuously decorated with red silk hangings on the wall depicting various Christmas scenes, a long red silk carpet runns from the Great Hall doors to where the dance floor starts, large Christmas trees surround the room with fairies glittering through the branches, silver snow flakes are falling from the ceiling, white covers with gold tableware cover the circular tables around the room, holly boughs are strung over the windows and main door to the Great Hall with a sprig of mistletoe hung directly over the centre of the dance floor.

Harry and Hermione join a table with Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Harry pulls Hermione's seat out for her and then sits down next to her. They watch other students come in and Harry's eye is caught by Malfoy as he enters wearing a black robe with his hair gelled back escorting Pansy who is dressed in mauve.

'What is the colour Pansy is wearing? It looks… awful.' Ron asks.

'Mauve.' Parvati says.

'How can Malfoy stand to be seen with her when she's dressed like that?!' Dean scoffs. Lavender and Parvati watch her walk around the room before putting their heads together and starting to giggle.

'If Malfoy finds her attractive then he has no taste.' Snorts Ron as Pansy turns her back to them showing a large red flower in her hair that clashes with her robe.

'Goyle has managed to bring Millicent this time, but Crabbe's still on his own.' Seamus says as Crabbe and Goyle enter the Great Hall

'If I was escorting Millicent I would rather be on my own.' Laughs Ron. Harry stands up.

'Mione I am just going to go say hello to a few other people. Would you like to come with me?' Hermione nods and they leave walking over to Cho and Marietta.

'Cho you look wonderful. Marietta that blue suits you.' Hermione smiles. Cho laughs.

'What do you think Harry?'

'Whatever Mione says. It does suit you though.' Harry indicates her red silk Chinese gown.

'I thought Draco was dating Blaise?' Cho whispers to Hermione. Hermione shrugs.

'To be honest I am not interested in Malfoy's girlfriends.'

'You wouldn't be you are already dating the best catch in school.' Hermione blushes.

Anthony Goldstein calls Harry over and they say goodbye to Cho and Marietta promising to come and talk more later.

'Hi Anthony. You look great Padma.' Harry smiles. Hermione and Padma instantly start talking about the decorations in the hall.

'DA last night was brilliant Harry. I think I'm going to test a few charms out on my parents this holiday.'

'As long as you do not tell them who you learnt them off. I'd hate to receive a howler off them.'

'Nah. They'd never send a Howler to Harry Potter.' Harry smiles.

'I hear you have got a try out with The Scottish Thistles.'

'Yeah. I'm a bit nervous.'

'I've played against you. You'll be great. You really make my job a lot harder.' Harry compliments Anthony. Dumbledore stands up at the front of the Great Hall.

'If you would all like to take your seats, dinner can begin.' Harry walks Hermione back over to their table nodding at different friends as they cross back over the room. Once everybody is seated Dumbledore continues. 'I will start by wishing you all a great evening and a Merry Christmas. This evening there will be dinner until about 8 o clock followed by Formal Dancing till 10. Then the Professors and I will leave, except for a few who will patrol the surrounding corridors as the Harpies play for you.'

'Cool! the Harpies. They're my favourite.' Dean whispers to their table.

'They are mine too Mr Thomas. Let our evening begin.'

Dumbledore sits down and menus appear at each place setting. Harry takes his menu but waits till the teachers have ordered before asking for the Turkey Dinner. The sound in the room lowers as conversation is kept to the tables whilst dinner is eaten.

'My parents are taking me to visit some cousins in France for Christmas this year.' Sighs Dean whilst mashing his potatoes on his plate.

'My mum thinks it's too dangerous to travel, but as she hasn't told dad what's going on in the Wizarding world we're probably travelling to my cousins in Limerick.' Seamus says.

'My Gran refuses to go anywhere. It'll just be us at Christmas again this year.'

'I'll ask mum if you can come to us this year, Neville.' Ron says with his mouth half full. 'I'm sure she'll have enough room for two more.'

Harry seeing how much Neville has cheered up at this thought adds.

'Course she will. Mrs Weasley loves having a full house at Christmas. There is no harm in asking.'

'Thanks.' Neville squeaks. Hermione raises her eyebrows at Harry in question but Harry just shrugs in return. They'd have to ask Dumbledore, but even he must admit that Neville and his Grandma would be safe enough to come to Grimmauld Place. Harry had a feeling he was going to need all the company he could get. It would be the first time since June he had been to his Godfathers home and he wasn't looking forward to it. Shaking himself mentally he listens back in to the conversation at the table.

All too soon dessert of either Christmas Pudding or Black Forest Gateaux was over and the tables were emptying as students stood up and started for the dance floor. A curtain to the right hand side of the room moves to the side showing a small band on a stage holding violins and flutes. Harry leads Hermione into the dance floor along with most of the other sixth and seventh years and takes hold of her waist. A waltz starts to play.

'You can dance much better now Harry.' Hermione says as her feet touch the floor again after a lift.

'I have actually had lessons this time around.' Harry side steps to avoid a bungling Millicent and Goyle.

Draco was sitting, bored, at the sixth year Slytherin table on the right side of the room sipping juice watching Harry and Hermione dancing. Millicent and Goyle almost bump into them but Harry moves them out of the way quick enough. There was a bet going on in the Slytherin common room, on who could trip the golden couple up first this evening, wagers had been placed in a leather green bound book that resided on top of the large mantle of the common room fire. Bit it seemed as though Harry had been expecting something along those lines.

Draco, along with being bored was, well, bored. Not having seen Pansy's Dress Robes beforehand he had been horrified when she had appeared wearing red and flowers. He had paid for the bloody thing and it deserved to be burned. He was sure his mother would never have embarrassed his father by wearing anything as ugly as that Dress Robe. Granger though had turned out very well.

If she wasn't a mudblood, Draco thought. I might have made a play for her myself. Potter was so damned lucky. She neither clung nor simpered, nor complained when he spent a lot of time discussing Quidditch, never tried to hold his attention all the time or even seemed bothered if he talked to other females.

Draco watched closely as Hermione and Harry came off the dance floor at the end of the waltz as another dance started up. Hermione was claimed by Ron and Harry headed his way towards the drinks near where Draco was sitting.

'Potter. Got bored of Granger already?'

'At least I have danced once with my date.' Harry hints looking at a sulking Pansy in a corner talking to Blaize.

'I refuse to stand up with her when she is wearing that colour. I told her to get something suitable.'

'It is rather...'

'Ugly.' Suggests Draco

'Yes.' Harry laughs. 'I'm very thankful Hermione actually has some fashion sense.'

'Did she pick your outfit too?'

'No. It was one of two I liked. I like yours too, but wasn't prepared to spend that much money on a Dress Robe I would most likely only wear once.'

Draco nods at the compliment; he hadn't been expecting that off Potter. Harry sat down a short distance away so if anybody looked over they didn't look as though they were actually talking. Draco was thankful for that, he had a reputation to keep up after all. Both of them watched the dancers moving around the dance floor and the swapping of partners for the next dance before the music started again.

'You had better keep a close watch on your date or else you could be ignored for the rest of the evening.'

'Mione will come and find me when she wants to dance again. I promised to dance with Ginny, Luna, Cho and many others. I doubt there will be that many dances. In fact I pray to Merlin there will not be that many dances.'

'I would have thought the Chosen One would love dancing with every female in the room.'

'How about you take my title for tonight and you dance with Millicent Bulstrode and have your toes broken for a change.' Draco snorts into his drink then sneers at Harry.

'I would not demean myself.' Harry stands up.

'Enjoy your evening Malfoy. Dance with Blaize, at least she looks very pretty in her grey robes. Your father might not approve that her family were not Death Eaters in the last war but it would be infinitely better than Pansy.' Draco stares in shock at Harry's retreating back. He knew Blaize's parents were Death Eaters! They had only joined during the summer! Sitting there for a few more moments, Draco decides to take Harry's advice and asks Blaize to dance joining in the set next to Harry and Ginny.

With the formal dancing over the Professors left and the Harpies came on. Hair was let down, cloaks were shrugged off and formality abandoned. Harry dropped his cloak on the enlarging pile and checked his wand was safe before joining Hermione who had let her curly hair down and was now cheering the Harpies along. Draco watched as Pansy tried to sidle up to Harry and was blocked by Hermione who glared at her.

Stupid witch, Draco thought, Granger would likely kill any female who got too close to Potter.

As the Harpies played more Slytherins tried to pinch Harry's wand. There was no way of removing Potters it though he was keeping a check on it and grabbed Dean's hand as he jokingly reached out for it at one point. He had been quite impressed, Potter had been talking to Ernie on his left when Dean tried. All in all it was a very tedious evening and he couldn't wait to be back at home with his mountain of presents.

Early next morning Hermione, saying that he had an hour to get dressed and finish packing or they would miss the carriages down to the train, dragged Harry out of bed, then proceeded to pull the rest of the boys out of their beds too. Ron and Harry were so tired that they just grabbed anything that belonged to either of them and threw it haphazardly into their trunks, probably taking some of the other guys things also.

Breakfast was missed as they dragged their trunks down to the front doors and left them there. Ron went and said goodbye to Lavender and Harry sat on the bottom steps of the grand staircase and promptly nodded off against the banister. Draco sat down next to him and nudges him back awake.

'Potter. Our pair project for potions.' Harry grunts. 'Potter wake up!' He hits Harry on the head and Harry opens his eyes scowling.

'What do you want Malfoy?'

'Our project for potions. We have to have the preliminary report handed in the first day back after Christmas. Shall I just do it?'

'No. Snape will give me detentions for the rest of the year if you did that.'

'How do you propose we do this then. You cannot come to my house and I am definitely not coming to yours.'

'Owl. I'll send the work I've started to you tomorrow morning and you can check it add some more and send it back telling me what parts you are going to do. I'll do the rest and then either you or I can have it all owled to us and put it all together. Or we could always sit together on the train journey back and do it.' Harry grins.

Draco looks disgusted at the thought of having to spend an entire train journey next to him.

'I'll do it. As long as I have your work by the Friday of the last week.'

'Malfoy what are you doing getting your germs over Harry?' Ron comes over yelling.

'Ron we were discussing our joint project for Advanced Potions.' Harry says reasonably.

'Trust me weasel I would rather not be doing it with Potter either, but we have no choice.' Draco stands up and wipes his robes down. 'I will expect your owl tomorrow.'

'Try not to kill her. I am very attached to Hedwig.' Draco nods and sweeps off. Ron pulls Harry up from his seat.

'I don't know how you can talk to that creep.' Ron says as they take their belongings and get into an empty carriage with Ginny, Luna and Neville. The ride to the train station is spent in silence as they each try to catch up on some more sleep, apart from Luna who is humming tunes that had been played by the Harpies. They embark onto the train just as it is leaving and nearly reach the other end of the train before they find an empty compartment. The rest of the journey is spent either sleeping or playing cards, with Hermione reading a muggle novel in the corner.

On the other side of the barrier at Kings Cross Station Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them. Mr Weasley was watching with interest the train pulling into platform 10.

'My dears. How was your first term back?' Molly asks hugging them all. She smiles at Harry and Hermione. 'Ginny sent us the good news about you two dating and then that horrible women talked about it in the Daily Prophet and the Wireless had been doing weekly updates of your relationship too.' Harry shakes Arthur's hand when he leans over and whispers.

'Try to get through this. She'll want every detail.'

Too soon for Harry's comfort they are in the back of a taxi, taking them to Grimmauld Place. They walk up the steps into number 12. The feeling of loneliness and guilt overwhelms Harry as he steps inside and looks around. The walls have been cleaned but the place still looks dirty.

I can understand why Sirius hated this place, thought Harry.

The door slams shut behind him and Mrs Black's painting starts screaming.

Welcome Home Harry thought bitterly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer. Not mine, never was, never will be.**

**Chapter 21 – Truths**

The kitchen at Grimmauld Place was the most used room in the depressing house. Every Order meeting was held there, all meals were eaten there and during the day members congregated there to talk and make plans. Molly Weasley loved this kitchen, it was larger then her kitchen at the Burrow and it allowed her to feed and look after more people. Cooking for an unknown amount of witches and wizards every day kept her busy now all of her children had left home to go to school or live elsewhere.

Molly Weasley was serving a very late supper to Order members around the kitchen table late on the Saturday evening that Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Ron returned from Hogwarts. An Order meeting had just finished and most members had left to go home but quite a few had stayed to socialise. Lupin, Bill and Charlie were stopping the night, Tonks was stopping as she didn't have to be in work the following day and Shacklebolt was there too, mainly because if Tonks was staying so was he. Arthur leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek as she sat down next to him with a cup of cocoa.

'Tired Molly?'

'I'll go up to bed soon. Stop worrying.' Molly gently chides taking a sip of her cocoa.

'Well I'm going to go up in a minute. The twins need some help tomorrow.' Charlie yawns.

'Who would have thought they would own their own company?' Laughs Bill.

'Come on Bill, if they were going to make a go of anything it was going to be pranks. School was a nightmare when they were there.' Charlie replies.

'I would rather they had finished school.' Molly sniffs.

'Mum, you know they were never the academic types. I'm just glad they found what they wanted to do or else we would have to help them out.' Charlie jokes.

'I think their stuff is brilliant. I go in once a week and see what's new.' Tonks puts in. 'I've been buying some of their stuff to help me do my job. Those hats that make your head invisible saved my life last week.'

'Some of the other Aurors are using their stuff, especially the fake wands. It really helps out in the field.' Adds Shacklebolt.

'I really did not expect the twins to ever be on the right side of the law.' Arthur laughs. Molly smiles faintly and rests her head on Arthur's shoulder.

'Are you sure you're okay mum? You do seem more tired lately.' Bill sounds worried.

'Your mother's fine. It's been really hectic around here lately and she hasn't been sleeping much.'

'Why don't you go up to bed mum and we'll clean up here.' Charlie adds already getting up and picking up the cups, saucers and plates littering the long table. Molly nods and Arthur helps her stand up. There is a knock on the kitchen door and they turn to see Hermione wearing blue pyjamas, wringing her hands together looking very pale.

'It's Harry. You have to come now.' Hermione screeches.

Hearing the panic in her voice Molly wakes up and leads the way out of the kitchen up to the boys room. The first floor landing is silent the only light pouring out of the open door of the boys room. Hermione rushes inside the open door, following they step over the threshold of the room. Loud screams pierce the air. Looking around they see Harry pinned to the bed struggling against the hold of Ron, Fred, George and Ginny who are trying to hold him down but failing miserably. His limbs are flailing around, Hermione has gone to his side and placed a towel over his forehead.

'Harry.' Lupin pushes past from the back of the crowd gathered around the door and rushes over, startling Arthur, Bill and Charlie into action.

'Molly, send for Madam Pomfrey.' Arthur shouts brushing past Molly and heading over to grab Harry's torso pushing it down.

Molly flees from the room. Bill catches Harry's leg as Ginny loses her grip and gets hit in the chest, winding her.

'How long has he been screaming for?' Bill asks looking over at Ron. Ginny beside him sits down near the wall and tries to catch her breath.

'About half an hour. It usually doesn't last this long.' Ron says through gritted teeth as he pushes against Harry's chest with his father to hold him down. Fred who has been holding Harry's left arm lets go with a yelp.

'It's burning again.' Harry's screams intensify. Lupin pulls out his wand and aims it at Harry.

'No. Madam Pomfrey warned us never to use magic on him whilst he was like this.' Ron says. Lupin pockets his wand and grabs Harry's free arm, just released by Fred holding it back down, gritting his teeth against the burning in his hands.

'How long has he been having these nightmares?' Arthur asks.

'They're not nightmares, they're visions. He can feel every curse Voldemort puts on his Death Eaters or victims.' Hermione says wringing the towel out again and reapplying it on his forehead where his lightening bolt scar is bleeding.

'He hasn't had any all year since we started school. Why now?' Ron sounds confused. Lupin returns his confused stare. Charlie sits down on Harry's legs and helps hold them down. Arthur's hands slip off Harry's sweat soaked chest but he quickly holds him back down. Molly rushes back in with Poppy on her heels.

'What on earth is going on?' Poppy demands opening up the bag she had brought and pulling out vials.

'Vision.' Ron yelps as Harry's arm comes free and hits him in the face. All of a sudden Harry goes still. 'Everybody off now.' Ron yells pulling Charlie away with him.

Everybody else lets go and steps backs and Hermione pulls the cloth off his head and backs away too. Harry arches off the bed and leaning over the side, throws up. Lupin cleans it up as Poppy pushes through and starts casting diagnostic spells over Harry as he lies back down closing his eyes.

'Molly. Send an owl to Severus, I will need some potions to reverse the effects of the Crutatcius Curse and some strong Pain Relieving Potions.' Molly nods and leaves again. Ron sits down on his bed on the opposite wall shaking, with Hermione and Ginny joining him. Arthur steps out of the way of Madam Pomfrey and turns to the three of them sitting curled up together.

'This has happened before?'

'Yeah, we've helped Harry before. He doesn't usually remember though once the vision is over and he has fallen back to sleep.' Explains an exhausted Ron.

'The vision was real, he throws up after them.' Ginny adds. 'He had them during the summer after the Triwizard Tournament, but his arm has never burnt before.'

'Arthur we need another blanket for Harry, so he doesn't go into shock and an owl sent to Dumbledore.' Poppy demands using cleaning charms over Harry to clean his body of sweat and another spell to change his pyjamas as Arthur leaves the room.

To everybodies surprise Harry's eyes open and he blinks to clear his vision. Slowly he focus' on Madam Pomfrey.

'Dumbledore.' Harry croaks through his sensitive throat.

'You can talk to the Headmaster in the morning.' Harry shakes his head wearily.

'No. Need… talk. Initiation… ceremony.' Light dawns on the others in the room.

'That would explain his burning arm.' Bill says. Poppy pulls up the left sleeve on Harry's pyjamas and sees a large circular burn right where the Dark Mark would be. She takes out a small bottle of Burn Plaster and applies it to the area and conjures a bandage out of her wand and wraps it tightly around his arm. Snape enters the room and looks around.

'I have brought the potions you requested Poppy. Who is it for?'

'Harry.' Snape blinks but otherwise stays composed walking over to the side of Harry's bed.

'I thought you were blocking him out Potter?' Snape glares. 'Did I waste my time this term?'

'Couldn't.' Harry replies. Poppy takes the potion vials off Severus and forces Harry to drink it, afterwards forcing him to drink a Dreamless Sleep potion too.

'Mione?' Harry whisperers weakly. Hermione comes over and takes his hand. 'Stay.' Hermione nods and sits down next to him. 'No...' Harry shakes his head from side to side. 'Sleep.' Hermione blushes and looks around at the adults there.

'If it will help, then by all means Ms Granger.' Poppy adds sceptically. Hermione slowly lies down next to Harry blushing furiously and refusing to meet anybodies gaze. Arthur comes back in, and after a short pause and a nod from Poppy, puts the blanket over the both of them. Harry's rhythmic breathing signals he has fallen to sleep.

'Perhaps we should all get back to bed. Ron, you can have my bed for tonight I'll stop here and make sure Harry sleeps till the morning.' Lupin pushes Ron towards the door. Slowly the rest leave, Arthur leading a crying Molly from the room. Poppy turns to Lupin.

'He should wake up around 9. I've left some painkilling potions by his bedside make sure he gets them. Come Severus we should report this to the Headmaster.' Poppy leaves after indicating the vials on the bedside table. After a long look at Harry, Severus follows her shutting the door after him. Lupin takes off his frayed, patched outer robe and crawls into Ron's bed then waves his wand turning off the lights.

'Goodnight Professor.'

'Night Hermione.'

Light coming through the faded curtains lands on Harry's sleeping figure, waking him up. Automatically he reaches out and picks up his glasses putting them on, when he can see properly he looks around the room noting Ron's neatly made bed, the clean floor with no clothes scattered around and a bowl of water on the bedside table. Before Harry can wonder what had happened Molly bustles in carrying a tray piled high with food.

'Harry dear, you're awake. I was just coming up to wake you.' She waits patiently by the bedside as Harry slowly pulls himself up, before placing the tray on his lap. 'The others are already at the twins shop. You can join them later if you wish to. But first you have to eat all of your breakfast and then Poppy will be here for a check up. Dumbledore sent an owl saying he will be stopping by this afternoon to talk to you.' Harry nods and picks up a fork. Molly leans over and hugs Harry. 'We were so worried about you last night.' She leans back wiping away a few stray tears and leaves the room after smiling at Harry.

Harry looks down at all the food on his tray. Shaking his head at the thought of eating it all he starts by eating some bacon. Just as he starts his toast Lupin walks in.

'Molly said you were up and eating. I thought we could go for lunch in Diagon Alley and show Hermione and Ron that you are okay. I had to pry them away this morning.'

'Are they all okay?'

'They're a little worried about leaving you here but Ron and Ginny went when I said they needed some fresh air and some hard work would take their minds off last night. It was a lot more difficult to get Hermione to go though. I had to promise to not leave your side all day till they got back.'

'You don't have too.' Harry replies. Lupin smiles.

'I'm afraid Harry that I am not going to ignore your girlfriend. I have heard from Ron how dangerous she can be. He mentioned thumping Draco Malfoy in your third year.' Lupin leant over and whispered the last part before pinching a sausage. Harry smiles and takes a drink of his pumpkin juice.

'She never feeds us lot this much. I thought you could do with the help.' Lupin leans back and takes out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

'What lies are they reporting now?' Harry asks looking at the header on the front page.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Sightings_

'Nothing much. People have said they have seen Voldemort all up and down the country.' He stops when Harry scoffs. 'Yeah, I thought that too.' Lupin picks up some toast and flicks over some pages before stopping. 'Listen to this.' Lupin reads from the newspaper.

_Late last night just as Mr Kendrich in North Yorkshire was going to bed_

_When he heard a noise in his back garden and looking out of his curtains_

_saw a tall figure all dressed in black staring up at his window. Frightened_

_for his family he cast a protection ward around his house and went_

_downstairs to confront the intruder. Opening his front door he noticed_

_he-who-must-not-be-named staring at him unable to get through his wards…_

Lupin trails off as Harry starts laughing and then coughing as some food goes down the wrong way. Lupin pats him on the back until Harry stops choking and takes a deep breath.

'Sorry. It's just the thought of a simple Home Ward protecting against Voldemort.'

'Yeah. A bit stupid believing this really.'

'I thought the Quibbler was supposed to print phony stories.' Lupin smiles. 'Besides we all know what Voldemort was doing last night and it wasn't killing a wizard in Yorkshire.' Harry goes silent. Lupin moves and sits down next to Harry's legs and leans over squeezing Harry's hand.

'Do you remember what happened last night?'

'I remember my vision, but not much else.' Harry looks up at Lupin. 'Why did something happen?'

'Well you did embarrass Hermione. You asked her to sleep with you.' Harry blushes and rubs his hair. Lupin laughs. 'You remind me of your father when you do that.' They both fall silent until Lupin breaks the silence.

'Hurry up and eat all your breakfast. Poppy will be here soon and if you're not out of bed she'll keep you there for a few more days.' Harry shudders at the prospect of being bed ridden for a few days with all of the Weasleys around. 'I'll be down stairs in the kitchen. Come down when you are done.' Harry nods and lets Lupin take his half eaten breakfast away with him before slowly getting out of bed and testing his muscles. His legs still support him even if they are a little shaky and he walks to the bathroom hoping a hot shower will help relax his muscles.

After Poppy's visit Lupin managed to convince Molly that allowing him to take Harry to Diagon Alley to show his friends he was okay was a good idea. Although Molly did make Bill go along as well for protection, Charlie being already at the twins shop. Lupin, Harry and Bill walked to the Leaky Cauldron through muggle London and entered Diagon Alley through the brick wall behind the pub. Witches and Wizards were rushing around holding onto small children as they did their Christmas shopping, teenagers were pressed up against the Quidditch Supply Shop gazing in awe at the newest broom on the market, the Firebolt Professional and young children were running in between legs chasing a small puppy. Lupin skilfully guided them through the crowds and to the WWW.

'Harry.' Hermione shouted the minute she spotted Harry as he walked through the door and threw herself into his arms hugging him. 'Are you okay? When did you wake up?' Harry hugs her back.

'Harry no snogging in our shop, people will forget to buy anything if they see the Chosen One giving public shows of affection.' Fred says as he comes over dressed in a luminous red jacket with gold spots that clashes with his hair. Harry blinks as he lets Hermione go.

'Are you getting fashion advice off Dumbledore?'

'Nah, he gets his advice from us.' George says coming over wearing a luminous gold jacket with red spots. Fred puts his arm around Harry's shoulder.

'You come to help? It's really hectic in here. We really need another pair of hands.'

'I'm sorry, but I have to get back for a meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon. I'll help out tomorrow.'

'Love to chat Harry, but I need to go and make Ron restock the fake wand barrels.' George disappears behind a curtain at the back of the counter.

'Come over here Harry and try these new sweets.' Fred says pulling Harry towards one side of the shop.

'Are they dangerous?' Harry asks nervously.

'Trust me Harry.'

'Are you insulting my intelligence?' Harry asks as Fred looks innocent.

'I am insulted Harry.'

'I'm sure Malfoy would be stupid enough to try them.' Fred laughs.

'He already has. Caused them to fly off the shelves when our customers saw Malfoy grow another head that started insulting him.' Bill laughs behind Harry. Ginny comes over holding a large box of potion vials.

'What's in these?' Harry asks suspiciously taking a vial.

'It's nothing really. A mild love potion.'

'Hang on, you failed potions yet you can mix a love potion.' Bill inputs. Fred shrugs his shoulders.

'The stuff Snape taught was boring, but this we found useful.'

'Can somebody please help me with this box!' Ginny huffs, turning everyone's attention to her. Harry reaches out and takes the box. 'George says can you take these to the adult section and stack them Hermione.'

'Sure.' Hermione walks away forcing Harry to trail after her.

'Do my eyes deceive me or did Hermione just force Harry Potter to carry those vials after her without saying a word?'

'No, little brother, she did.' Bill replies.

'Oh dear.' They turn and look at Lupin. 'That's how his father was with Lily. It was embarrassing sometimes to watch him follow after her like a dog to its master.'

'Shame we don't have a camera.' Fred jokes as Harry comes back looking sheepish.

'Are you ready to go Remus? I'm getting hungry.' Remus nods and Harry heads towards the exit.

'Why don't you stay and help Bill. Harry and I will be okay.'

'I have to come back. Mum told me to stay with you.' Bill and Lupin follow Harry out calling goodbye to everybody.

Bill, Lupin, Molly and Tonks are sitting around the kitchen table sipping tea and picking up biscuits, talking.

'Are you sure Harry is going to be okay staying here. It is still close to Sirius' death.'

'I do not know Molly. But last night shows it is affecting him. Severus said Harry had mastered Occlumency months ago but now he cannot do it.'

Raised voices from elsewhere in the house catch their attention.

'I thought Harry was on his own in the lounge?' Tonks asks.

They all stand up and race up to the lounge. As they enter the hallway they hear Harry yelling at somebody.

'How many times are you going to interfere with my life?' They burst into the living room to see a very angry Harry standing in the centre of the room facing Dumbledore who is sitting down on a chair near the fireplace looking sadly at Harry.

'What's going on here?' Molly asks looking between the two men.

'Harry and I are having a small discussion. Could you please leave us?' Molly, Lupin, Bill and Tonks nod and leave the room silently without question.

Harry had just returned from Diagon Alley and sat down on his own in the lounge when the fire in the hearth flared green and Dumbledore stepped out.

'Hello Harry.' Dumbledore smiles upon seeing Harry already sitting down waiting for him.

'Hello sir.' Mumbles Harry from the sofa where he is staring intently out of the window.

'Did Lupin give you my message?'

'He mentioned you were coming to see me this afternoon.' Harry says apparently absorbed in what is outside.

'That is correct.' Dumbledore sits down on a chair near the fireplace and watches Harry. 'I was told about your vision last night.' Harry nods. 'Could you tell me what happened in it?'

'It was an initiation ceremony. Voldemort was marking 4 new Death Eaters.'

'Could you tell me who they are?'

'I didn't recognise anybody.' Harry shrugs.

'Perhaps you could describe them to me.'

'There was one female, she had blonde hair, was quite tall and had a large mole on her cheek. The other three were male. Two had brown hair and I think were twins, and the last had black waist length hair. Nothing really obvious about them, but I would recognise them if I saw them again.'

'There really wasn't anything note worthy about the males, Harry?'

'The one with the black hair had a weird bracelet on his left arm.' Harry lifts up his left arm his robe falling down to his elbow revealing his bandaged forearm. 'I noticed it when he was marked. It looked like silver and had five different strips plaited together.'

'This information can help the Order discover who they most likely are and keep an eye on them.' Harry nods. After a few minutes of silence Harry turns around from the window and looks over at Dumbledore.

'Did you just came to see me about my vision or is there something else too?'

'I'm afraid I did come to see you about something else although it is related to your vision last night.' Harry nods. 'Have you wondered why you haven't been having visions at school?'

'I mastered Occlumency.' Harry states.

'You never mentioned having visions early in September before you mastered Occlumency. Did you have any?' Harry frowned.

Now that Dumbledore mentioned it he hadn't had a vision for ages, Harry thought. He'd had a few small ones when he was at Snapes house but as soon as he got to Hogwarts he stopped having visions and nightmares all together.

'No. I haven't had any visions or nightmares since August. Why?' Harry looks distrustingly at Dumbledore.

'Let me explain. At the end of last year after Sirius died I saw you struggling to deal with his death.' Harry snorts clearly remembering his tantrum in Dumbledore's office. 'I sent you back to your Aunt and Uncle hoping that some time away from Hogwarts would help you start to grieve. I paid you a visit that nobody knew about a few weeks into the summer holidays and realised that you were not happy.'

'Of course I wasn't. I had nobody to talk to and my godfather had just died.' Harry spits out viciously. He stands up and starts pacing, the flames in the hearth dancing higher and higher.

'Harry please calm down. Let me continue.' Dumbledore pleads eyeing the flames warily. Harry glares at Dumbledore and stops pacing. 'I decided that I had to come up with a plan to help you recover. Before I could fully formulate one you had your accident and Severus took care of the rest.'

'That's why you wanted to leave me there. You were trying to make some plans for me.'

'Yes Harry. I was a bit unsure whether your new situation would be helpful but it turned out very well. I'm sure the animosity between you two helped you to work through some of your anger and it helped you to find distractions. This gave me some more time to plan what I was going to do to help you.'

'I thought my stay with Snape did help.'

'It did Harry. It worked very well, I couldn't have planned anything better, but I was worried that you might revert back to your depression when you came back to school so I set up some wards around Hogwarts that helped block negative emotions.'

'I don't understand.' Harry frowns.

'If you remember back to last term, the hatred between the houses wasn't as severe?' Dumbledore waits for Harry to nod before he continues. 'These sort of wards are not recommended for extended periods of time but I thought that having them in place at least for the first term would help you. It did. A little too well. You appeared to get over your grief and start to move on. You've taken extra lessons and worked hard on DA.'

'Hang on, are you telling me the reason I felt a lot better at school and the reason why Sirius' death stopped bothering me was because you put up these wards?' Harry asks angrily.

'Yes Harry. It gave you time to master Occlumency….'

'That's why I cannot do it now. Because there are no wards here.'

'You did master Occlumency Harry, but as there are no wards here to block negative emotions you are remembering Sirius again, making it difficult for you to remember how to block everything out.' Harry stands up.

'What do you mean it worked a little too well?' Dumbledore is silent so Harry glares at him. 'What else are you hiding?' The flames in the fireplace danced higher flickering against the stone mantle. Dumbledore kept glancing between the fire and Harry as he continued.

'There was one serious side effect of the wards. I never thought they would affect you in this way. It hasn't affected anybody as much as you.'

'What side effect?' Harry demands before his face drains of colour and the flames almost disappear. He places a hand over his heart and the monitor. 'My heart problems. But how is it connected?'

'You're right. It is your heart problems. I told you at the end of last year about the prophecy and that the power the Dark Lord knows not is love. Your heart is the symbol of that love. With negative emotions being kept at bay all of the positive emotions are not balanced out, so they started to increase your awareness to them.'

'When you take the wards down I feel as though all of the people I love could be harmed and I need to protect them.' Dumbledore frowns. 'What? Wasn't that supposed to happen?' Harry sneers.

'You are not supposed to be able to tell any difference when I take the wards down.'

'Well I do. My heart hurts although nothing shows up on the monitor.'

'Like in times of war when spell development for wizards increases exponentially your magic has grown to help protect you. My lessons were supposed to help you learn to control it, but that doesn't explain your reaction to the wards.'

'Snape said my magic had grown due to the pressure of fighting Voldemort all the time. Are you telling me that the positive emotions have made my magic grow again.'

'Yes. The stress made you develop magically long before your peers.' Harry stands there staring at Dumbledore.

'One powerful weapon for the light then aren't I.' Sneers Harry.

'Harry, I have never thought of you as a weapon for the light!' Dumbledore says hurt.

'But that is what you are turning me into!' Harry's voice is rising. 'Allowing me to face Voldemort in my first year, to enter the Triwizard Tournament even to let me stay with Snape has all made me stronger then normal. You are supposed to protect me but all you are doing is moulding me into some kind of force for you.' The flames in the fireplace start rising again, flickering over the mantle.

'Harry. I have done everything in my power to protect you.'

'You never told me about the prophesy until last June! Sirius died because you refused to tell me.' The flames dance higher as Dumbledore watches helplessly.

'I have tried to help you get over Sirius' death.' Dumbledore pleads with Harry.

'How can I get over Sirius' death if I cannot grieve. Grief is a negative emotion if you haven't forgotten Headmaster.' Harry yells. He paces up and down and then stops sneering at Dumbledore. 'How many times are you going to interfere with my life?' They both jump as the lounge door opens, the flames go out and they both turn startled towards the group at the door.

'What's going on here?' Molly demands.

'Harry and I are having a small discussion. Could you leave us?' Harry isn't surprised when they all leave, although he suspects they are just standing outside the door trying to listen in. Harry is a little hurt that Lupin didn't step in and insist on knowing what was going on.

Sirius would have done, Harry thought.

Harry turns his back to Dumbledore as a tear runs down his cheek.

'Harry. I'm sorry.' Harry wipes the tear away and draws in a deep breath bringing his emotions under control.

'I want you to promise not to do anything that could interfere in my life without discussing it with me first. Whether or not you think I shouldn't know. I am 16 and it's about time you started treating me as though I am an adult who can make decisions for myself.' Harry says steadily.

'You are not 17 yet.' Harry spins round his eyes blazing.

'I have seen more in my 16 years of life then most adult wizards have seen in all of theirs. I believe that deserves some respect and acknowledgement.' Dumbledore and Harry stare at each other for a few tense moments before Dumbledore nods his head.

'I will inform you of anything that is related to you or can have an affect on you from now on.' Dumbledore stands up and pulls out a leather pouch. 'I have affairs at Hogwarts to attend to.' He waves his wand at the fireplace and a small fire starts up again before throwing some floo powder into the fire turning it green. 'I am very proud of you Harry and love you like a grandson. If that means anything at all.' He adds softly.

'I know. That's what hurts the most.' Dumbledore smiles sadly before stepping into the fire and shouting, Hogwarts, before spinning away. The door opens and Lupin comes in.

'Harry are you okay? I heard Albus leave.' Harry pushes past Lupin saying

'Excuse me.' And rushes up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Later that evening the Weasleys, Lupin, Hermione and Tonks are sitting down for dinner.

'I never thought it would be that busy. I haven't had a break all day.' Ron moans. 'My feet are killing me.'

'It was worse than the Quidditch practises Ron puts us through.' Ginny joins in.

'Think of the gold you two'

'Lots and lots of gold.'

'Are we going to see any of it?' Ron asks sceptically.

'Sure you are little brother.'

'You earned 8 galleons today.'

'Once you've helped till Wednesday..'

'We'll give you your wages.' Finishes George.

'Huh. Why can't we get it tonight?'

'When are you going to spend it?' Fred starts.

'You're not going shopping till Thursday.' Finishes George.

'They're right Ron. We can't spare order members until Thursday to go with you.' Charlie says around a mouthful of mash potato.

'Think about it you'll have 28 galleons extra to spend by then.' Adds Bill.

'We wanted to go to some muggle shops too. Would that be possible?' Hermione asks.

'I do not see a problem. Although it will be more risky, if anything happens we cannot help you.'

'Okay.'

'When is Harry coming down to dinner?' Fred asks.

'Yeah we have to ask him a small favour.'

'He's in his room. Dumbledore dropped by earlier and they got into an argument.'

'Really.' Ron asks shocked.

'Yeah. Why?' Hermione asks confused. 'He doesn't seem to be as angry anymore.'

'We have no idea.' Lupin says. 'He was yelling at Dumbledore about interfering in his life.'

'What did he do this time?' Hermione asks sighing. They all turn and stare at her.

'Why don't you go ask Harry?' Suggests Lupin. Hermione stands up followed by Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

'Good idea. We can see if we can help.' Ginny says as they all leave.

'Well that got rid of them. The Order meeting starts in a minute.' Arthur sighs.

Harry is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George enter the room and sit down on Ron's bed or by his legs.

'Harry?' Hermione asks taking his hand. 'Harry?'

'What's up mate?' Ron asks. Getting no response Ron and Hermione look at each other. Ron nods his head and urges Hermione to speak again.

'What was your argument with Dumbledore about?'

'Just him keeping things from me again! I don't believe I never figured it out. Merlin, am I stupid!'

'What things?' Ron asks.

'He put wards up around the school to stop me from being sad about Sirius' death. Side effects being my magic has changed and grown, and my heart problems.'

'Why does your heart hurt from some wards?' Ginny is confused. Harry sighs deeply.

'The wards keep out negative emotions so I was overwhelmed with positive emotions which affected my heart as it symbolises love. Therefore when the wards are down my heart hurts. My greatest weapon.'

'Weapon?'

'What are you on about mate?' Fred and George look at each other and then at Harry.

'The prophecy?' Fred enquires.

'That was smashed in the Ministry of Magic. Neville told us.' Ginny points out. Harry shakes his head.

'Dumbledore heard the original and told me right after I returned from the Ministry of Magic.'

'That's a bit insensitive.' Ron says. Hermione looks at Ron and rolls her eyes.

'Ron you have the emotional range of a teaspoon. What do you know about being insensitive?'

'I do know, not to tell somebody who just lost their godfather a prophecy.'

'We're still lost on the prophesy part.' George says. Ron fills them in.

'There was a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort which is why he planted a fake memory to get Harry into the Ministry.'

'What did it say then?' George asks.

'You really want to know?' Whispers Harry.

'We cannot help you if we do not know what it is.' Harry looks over at Hermione.

'It's not very nice. Are you sure?' Hermione nods and squeezes Harry's hand tighter. Ron and Ginny lean closer, almost falling off the other bed as they do.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'

Silence descends whilst they try to figure it out. Hermione figures it out first and starts to shake. Harry squeezes her hand as a tear runs down her cheek. It finally dawns on the others.

'You have to destroy Voldemort?'

Harry nods.

'I have to kill him or he kills me. If I fail the light falls and Voldemort will be unstoppable as only I can destroy him.' Fred gulps.

'What power?'

'Love.' States Harry simply. This confuses the others.

'That's not a power.' Fred and George say together.

'It is against Voldemort. He has tainted his soul by Dark Magic and he is incapable of feeling love and it physically hurts him like his anger and hate hurt me.'

Silence descends and they hear the front door open and Mrs Black's portrait screaming.

'The Order meeting has started then.' Ginny explains. Harry frowns and sits up suddenly.

'Where's Kreacher? I haven't seen him yet.'

'He died.' Harry just nods. 'Buckbeak killed him.'

'Where's Buckbeak?' Harry frowns remembering. Ginny chuckles and they all turn and stare at her.

'You're asking now?'

'I've had other things on my mind.' Smiles Harry thinly.

'Hagrid has him.'

'Thanks Gin.'

Silence falls again. Fred coughs.

'Does that mean you're going to come and help us at the shop tomorrow?'

'Fred!' Scolds Hermione. 'I think Harry needs time to himself.'

'I'll help. Silence doesn't work. Besides I get to spend time with my wonderful girlfriend.' Harry smiles and pulls Hermione down on top of him.

Down in the Order meeting Dumbledore is sitting quietly whilst the others argue over reasons why Voldemort and the Death Eaters seem to be so quiet.

'Albus?'

'Sorry Minerva I was thinking.'

'What is your take on the quietness of the Death Eaters?'

'When Voldemort was reborn, he was quiet for a whole year whilst he regrouped. Perhaps he is recruiting. Harry's vision the other night does suggest that he is marking new Death Eaters.'

'That could be possible.' Simon says. Dumbledore turns to Lupin.

'Has Voldemort been sending envoys to the Werewolves?'

'I've heard rumours that he is.' Lupin replies.

'Then he is recruiting. Laying low whilst he recovers from losing some of his inner circle members in the summer.' Dumbledore turns to Mad-Eye Moody on his right. 'Alastor, what has Narcissa been up to? Anything interesting?'

'I'm afraid not Albus. She hasn't left Malfoy Mansion for a while now and she hasn't been having visitors. I will keep watch.'

Albus nods.

'Severus, have you discovered who the new initiates are?'

'I have discovered they are all from the Department of Mysteries.'

'They could have access to anything in the Ministry then.' Simon states. 'That isn't a good thing.'

'Try to keep a watch Simon.' Albus says. Simon nods.

'A few of the Aurors are starting to use the Unforgivables now that Umbridge has passed her decree.' Shacklebolt sneers. 'Death Eaters the lot of them.'

'Just because they use them does not make them Death Eaters.' Arthur sighs.

'No they could be sadists like Umbridge herself.' Charlie agrees.

'Also witches and wizards are calling in all the time with information on Death Eater sightings. Most of the time it's one of their neighbours that they have a grudge against.' Simon explains.

'And we have to go and check it out, Decree Number 2 of Umbridge's brilliant War Plan. It wastes a lot of time checking out every lead. If I were Voldemort I would be sending in false information everyday just to keep us off his back.' Complains Shacklebolt.

'I think he's fooling you enough without giving any more fake leads.' Growls Moody.

'I agree Alastor.' Albus joins in. 'We're going to need to come up with a way to sort out the false accusations from the true. Any ideas?'

'Set up a team of Aurors whose duty it is to sort through the leads and check them out. If they turn out false they bin them, if they might be true or there is something there they pass it onto the rest of you to follow up.' Says Lupin.

'That's a good idea, breaking us down into teams for different things.' Agrees Tonks.

'I'll see that it's done. Tonks do you fancy heading up the new team as you like the idea?'

'Sure. Why not?' Smiles Tonks. 'Do I get a raise?' Simon smiles and shakes his head.

'I'll see about upping it after the war ends.' Tonks pouts. Albus chuckles.

'If that is everything tonight, then you can all leave. Simon, Severus if you will stay behind. Lupin you may too as it is about Harry and you are his new Godfather.' Lupin who was halfway to standing up nods and sits back down again. 'Molly can you call Harry in please?' Molly quickly leaves and heads upstairs. Tonks trips over the steps leading up from the kitchen, luckily for her Shacklebolt catches her. Moody growls at them and tells them to hurry up and move and everybody else follows them out. The front door is heard opening and closing as people leave. Harry comes in as the front door closes for the last time.

'Shut the door Harry and come and sit down.' Dumbledore says pleasantly. Harry nods and shuts the door firmly and sits down next to Lupin. 'I believe you met Simon the other week in Hogsmeade.'

'Yes. He was one of the toads bodyguards.'

'Minister Umbridge Harry.' Harry shrugs not really caring. Simon leans over the table and shakes his hand.

'Pleasure to meet you again Harry, in much better company.'

'I believe you know the reason for Simon being here.' Dumbledore asks Harry.

'Yes.' Harry pointedly stares at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stands up and smiles.

'Perhaps I should leave you three to talk.' Dumbledore says before leaving the kitchen. Simon and Lupin share a quick glance before turning to Harry.

'Harry, you do have a knack of escaping all the time. I would like to hear if there is anything you think that might help my Aurors escape any meeting with Death Eaters.'

'The inner circle are better duellers. They have been loyal to him since the last war and are more fanatical. Best to disarm them quickly and bind them up tight. The others are generally not very good. They are just in it for power. Unless they come from an Auror background you can safely assume the only defence they know was what was taught at Hogwarts...' Harry trails off.

'Problem Potter?' Snape asks.

'I just cannot understand why Aurors would follow him. You deal with criminals all the time and it doesn't affect them.'

'Some of them are power hungry. They became Aurors for the power they would have and because we teach them very advanced Curses, Hexes and Blocks normal witches and wizards would never ever come across in their lives.' Simon explains. Lupin puts an arm around Harry's shoulders.

'Sirius and James never abused their power as Aurors.'

'They were Aurors!' Harry exclaims.

'You didn't know?'

'No.'

'Oh. I thought Sirius had told you.'

'When? Before he flew off into the night on Buckbeak, got locked up here, or maybe in the ministry before he died!' Harry stands up angrily.

'Sit down Potter and Occlude your mind. I will not have months of my work go down the drain. I've already been told I have to carry on teaching you through the Christmas holidays.' Snape sneers.

'Why. I can already do it.'

'Last night proved you couldn't.'

'A small slip.' Harry replies tightly.

'You cannot afford a small slip when around the Dark Lord.' Snape stands up so Harry and him are glaring at each other.

'He isn't here.'

'That didn't stop him from getting into your head last night.'

'He never got in my head I got in his.'

'It can work both ways Potter. I would rather the Dark Lord never found out our connection.'

'Don't worry Snape I doubt he'd find many happy memories of mine involving you.'

'Why you arrogant, conceited, egotistical…'

'I think you are confusing me with your master.'

'Enough!' Snape and Harry turn to see Dumbledore in the doorway looking annoyed, the twinkle from his eye has vanished. 'You will get along and have some more Occlumency lessons. They will start tomorrow night.' Severus sits down angrily and Harry huffs.

'Can I leave now? I have given you the information you wanted.'

'Yes Harry you may leave now.' Harry nods and leaves, pushing past Dumbledore and slamming the kitchen door behind him. Lupin stands up.

'I'll go make sure he doesn't blow anything up.'

As Lupin disappears Snape stands up and stalks out, the front door slamming a few seconds later. Dumbledore sighs.

'I'll go and sort out the paperwork for the formation of the new team. I'll speak to you soon Albus.' Simon leaves. Dumbledore sits down and leans back on his chair deep in thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Pranks, Shopping and Invitations.**

Harry found working in the twins shop interesting to say the least. He was kept busy carting boxes around the store helping Hermione keep the shelves stocked, often stopping to talk to students from Hogwarts who had come into the shop for their Christmas shopping. He'd met a lot of students from DA who introduced him to their parents', their stares at his scar and stutters becoming fatiguing after a while.

He hadn't expected to run into Oliver Wood his Quidditch Captain for 3 years at Hogwarts. Oliver was now playing full time for Puddlemere United and had helped them move up in the league 5 places in the last few months. He was becoming quite a celebrity and many of the girls in the shop wanted his autograph. It became an impromptu signing session when the twins came from behind the counter and set up a small table and chair in the centre of the floor.

Harry was very surprised when students from Slytherin came into the shop, much to Ron's disgust. Although the twins presented Harry with a list of everything Slytherins had brought to look out for when they started school again, which he destroyed at the first opportunity, which was lucky as he found Ron searching for it in his trunk later that evening. He didn't need Ron picking on the Slytherins any more then he already did, even the Slytherins liked a good prank as much as the next person and Harry thought that during this war everybody needed something to cheer them up.

On Tuesday Lupin came into the store and took Harry out for lunch, from which Harry returned 30 minutes later looking thunderous. When asked by Ron what the matter was, he shouted one word 'Sirius' before disappearing into the back room and spending the rest of the day cataloguing and organising all of the supplies. That evening his second lesson at Occlumency ended when Harry stormed from the lounge slamming the door after him waking up Mrs Black. By the time they had quieted the portrait Harry's door had mysteriously locked itself and they were getting no reply from him. Snape joined the Weasleys and Lupin in the kitchen for a talk.

'You need to get him to talk about how he feels.' Snape storms pacing the kitchen. 'I am not here to waste my time.'

'I've tried. Every time I start talking about it he yells and storms off. The people in the café today were treated to rattling cups but thankfully they never associated it with Harry.' Lupin explains.

'Even a werewolf must know not to talk about Potters personal problems in public!' Snape sneers causing Lupin to wince. 'How the Daily Prophet would love to get there hands on the details.'

'We thought a public place might mean he would keep a closer hold on his temper.' Arthur explains.

'Potter is unable to control his temper without Occlumency!'

'He was getting better at school he only lost his temper a few times and it was only to us guys at night!' Ron yells at Snape, offended for Harry.

'Listen carefully Mr Weasley, Potter has a tenuous hold on his magic at the moment, all of the wandless magic he is performing at the moment is his loss of control. Unlike the rest of you hormonal teenagers Potter has to be able to control his magic all of the time.' Snape sneers directly into Rons face.

'Why just Harry, why not all of us?' Hermione asks interested.

'Potter has to fight off the Dark Lord, you are simply unimportant.' Ron goes to pull out his wand but Hermione has the presence of mind to hold onto his arm. Snape smirks. 'Wise move Ms Granger.' Snape turns and faces Lupin and Arthur. 'I expect Potter to be in control by our next lesson.' Snape says before swirling his robes around him and storming out of the house.

'Can we help?' Fred, George and Ginny appear in the doorway, extendable ears in their hands.

'We rescued him from the Dursleys once. There were bars on his windows and he was being starved. He might talk to us.' Fred says stepping forward.

'If not we'll shove Veritasium down his throat and make him talk.' The other twin joins in.

'I'll take him some food up and see if he wants to talk, before we resort to Truth Potions.' Lupin quietly fills a plate and a goblet and puts them on a small tray before leaving the kitchen. Quietly making his way past Mrs Black's portrait he hurries up the stairs and to the first floor and along the long corridor to Ron and Harry's room. He knocks but receives no answer.

'Harry. I have brought you some dinner. Molly was worried you were not eating enough.' No reply. 'Harry. I will sit here all night till you come out. You need to go to the bathroom at some point.'

'No. There are a few nifty charms Madam Pomfrey uses on me regularly. I thought it wise to learn them.' Harry's voice sounds faint through the door. Lupin sighs and sits down with his back to the wall opposite the bedroom door and puts the food by his side.

'I'm sorry about lunch.' Lupin sounds tired. 'I never meant for you to get that angry. I just wanted you to talk. I'm not very good at this Godfather business am I? I've been your substitute Godfather for a few months and already you're furious at me. I'll try better in the future.' Lupin looks at the door hoping for any movement. The door doesn't move and no footsteps are heard inside. 'I'll leave your tray here for you. Please try and eat some of it.' Lupin pushes the tray to the foot of the door and stands up. When he reaches the top of the stairs he looks back and sees the door open before a hand reaches out and pulls the tray inside. Happy that at least Harry is eating Lupin goes back down to the kitchen.

Wednesday was better if not brilliant. Harry had seemed to calm down and smiled at the customers who wanted to talk to him and to the students of the DA who came in to say hello. He even forced a smile for a group of children who gaped and awed at him before clamouring for an autograph. He might have fooled everybody else but Ron and Hermione silently watched and prayed Harry wouldn't lose his temper again, especially in public with the press around. News that Harry was working in the twins shop had got around and the press had been there all day flashing cameras in Harry's face and trying to get him to talk. Surprisingly Harry didn't seem bothered and simply said 'No comment' to every question and pestered them into buying things from the shop. Finally after being ignored the press went away to make up their stories leaving only Rita Skeeter behind.

'Harry, darling. I haven't seen you in ages.' Rita simpers trying to seem friendly with Harry.

'Ms Skeeter. Don't you have lies to go and fabricate.' Harry says calmly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They knew this voice. It meant "I am about to blow my temper soon and any fool who happens to be around will deeply regret it." The storm was getting closer.

'Harry. I would never lie about you.' Ron snorts behind Harry. Rita glares at him for a moment before turning back to Harry who is still smiling calmly.

'It would help Ms Skeeter if I knew why you were here. I never noticed you asking any questions earlier.'

'Just a few simple questions.' She pulls out her quick-notes-quill and a piece of parchment, the quill poised to write. 'I hear you are getting paid 100 galleons a day to work here bringing in publicity. Your comments.'

'You need to get your information from a more reliable source.'

'How much are you getting paid?'

'Enough.' Harry shrugs clearly dismissing the question. 'Anything else?'

'I hear from many students at Hogwarts that you won a duel against Professor Snape putting him in the infirmary.'

'Isn't it amazing how gossip gets out of hand Ms Skeeter?' Rita scowls clearly not getting what she wants.

'Minister Umbridge is bringing out a number of decrees to help Aurors fight the war against he-who-must-not-be-named. Do you think they will work?'

'I'm sure the Minster is doing everything she thinks right.'

'As the Chosen One.' She stops as Harry's eyes flash dangerously. Hermione places a hand on Harry's forearm causing him to turn and look at her.

'Come on Harry you are supposed to be helping me feed the Puffskeins before they attack the customers looking for bogies.' Rita noticing the contact jumps in.

'As Mr Potters girlfriend is there anything you want to add. I'm sure there are many things you are privileged to. Care to share it with my dear readers.'

'Clearly privacy isn't one of those privileges.' Hermione glares before pulling Harry away. Ron shakes his head and follows them. Rita Skeeter quickly puts away her quill and notes and leaves the shop a story already formulating in her mind.

Severus Snape loved the holidays he was able to work privately in his study on Potion projects and planning nasty essays for the next term. Luckily for him only two students had stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas period, as many students opted to go home and see their families. It might be the last time they get to see them. Neither of these students was in Slytherin so Severus didn't even have to be present at meals in the Great Hall on a regular occasion, he could lock himself away and have some solitude.

Dumbledore and Voldemort as usual destroyed his plans of having solitude for long. After Potters vision the night he left school Severus had had to go and spy on the Death Eaters and find out any information he could. Then he had been forced to start Occlumency lessons again because Dumbledore had underestimated the influence of the wards on Potter's emotions. That had been a total disaster. Potter hadn't been able to block him and all Severus had been able to see was that worthless mutt falling through the veil over and over again punctuated by the Dursleys locking Harry in his cupboard. He had tried to be kind and leave those memories quickly looking for happier ones but negative emotions were squashing any positive ones that might have been there.

After his third experiment that day failed he decided to get some air, perhaps a trip into Diagon Alley to replenish some of his more personal stocks. In no time at all Severus was stalking down the front lawn and apparating away to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman looked up as Severus 'popped' into his pub but dismissed him going back to his serving.

His first stop was the Apothecary. It didn't take him long to purchase everything he wanted and needed, the two being very different, before he headed to Knockturn Alley to purchase some of those ingredients the shops in Diagon Ally were reluctant to sell. Looking around at all the children around him most he recognised from Hogwarts, he saw they were all hovering around WWW. The Weasley twins new store. Looking in through a window he saw Rita Skeeter interviewing Potter.

'What is he letting slip now.' Snape sneered to himself. Hurrying past so he didn't get caught staring he reached Borgin and Burkes and went inside ignoring everything that was on display. Borgin appeared from out the back.

'Hello Severus. How may I help you today?' Borgin drawls.

'I need these.' Severus says handing a piece of parchment over. Borgin reads it and disappears into the back. He looked around as he waited and his eyes fell on a silver mirror and comb set. The snake motif stood out and its green eyes appeared to flicker in the lamplight of the gloomy store. He wondered over and checked it for curses before picking it up.

'Interesting that is.' Snape turned and saw Borgin packing his purchases up in brown paper. 'No curses, hexes or poisons. I wouldn't have purchased it myself if it not for the decoration. Snakes always go down well with my clientele.'

'Solid silver?'

'Yes. Makes it expensive though.' Snape carries it over to the counter.

'How much did you pay for it?'

'20 galleons.' Snape raises an eyebrow.

'I'll give you 7 galleons for it.'

'That would put me out of pocket. Come, come Severus.'

'Take it or leave it.' Borgin thought for a moment before nodding and wrapping it up too. Snape pays and leaves the shop checking around him as he goes.

Arriving back at his dungeon he had an hour before dinner he took out the mirror and comb. Placing it down on a table he disappeared into another room before returning with a box and some green wrapping paper. He carefully placed the set into the box casting a few charms to protect them and lay out the wrapping paper. He frowned before charming it gold and placed the box in the centre carefully wrapping it using a few sticking charms. He picked up his best raven quill and wrote on the top of the box.

Harry Potter

Best Wishes

S.S

Early Thursday morning Ron and Harry were woken by Mrs Weasley.

'Wha? Go away.' Ron muttered before pulling his blanket back up over his head.

'Ronald Weasley get up this instant. If you are going to spend the day shopping you need to get up now.' Ron groans as Molly bustles out going back down stairs to start breakfast. Harry sits up reaching out for his glasses.

'I'll go in the bathroom first shall I?' Harry says getting out of bed wearing his grey pyjamas. Ron mutters something incoherent Harry takes to be an affirmative and leaves the room yawning and rubbing his hair.

Harry soon reappears wearing a pair of black jeans, a green top and some black dragon hide boots. He pulls a green jumper from Mrs Weasley out of his trunk and puts it on before pulling Rons blanket off him. Ron, startled, sits bolt upright still with his eyes half closed.

'Who? What?'

'Your turn in the bathroom now. If you don't hurry I'll eat everything for breakfast.' Ron groans but swings his legs off the bed and muttering something leaves for the bathroom. After dropping the blanket back on Rons bed Harry goes downstairs where the girls and Mrs Weasley are already sitting down eating breakfast.

'Harry dear, sit down and eat some breakfast. You need to keep up your strength.'

Harry sits down smiling kissing Hermione on the cheek.

'Morning Hermione. Ginny. Ready for some muggle shopping?'

'Yeah. I've never been in a muggle store before. I can't wait to get to some clothes shops. Hermione's been telling me all about them.'

'Got your shopping lists sorted?'

'Yes. I've had mine ready for ages.' Hermione says. Harry pours some honey onto his porridge as Ron comes in and drops into a seat still half asleep. Molly puts a plate of food down in front of him and he eats it waking up the more he eats.

'So what we doing first?' Ron spits bacon over Ginny.

'Ron!' Ginny sounds disgusted and wipes her face off.

'We're going to go to Gringotts first. We need to change our galleons to muggle money first and then I think its ladies choice.'

'How much money are you going to change Harry?' Ron asks.

'Dunno. A couple of hundred. I can always change it back if I don't use it all.' Shrugs Harry.

'I was going to change only about 10 galleons. Dad says that'll be around £70. Should be enough, most of the things I have thought of I need to buy in Diagon Alley.'

'Come on you lot. Hurry up and finish. Bill and Charlie will be here in a minute and you have to walk to the underground station and travel to Oxford Road yet before the streets get busy.' Molly says taking Harry's empty bowl away from him and hurrying Ron up. Hermione and Ginny get up and leave, coming back with all their cloaks, throwing the boys theirs. Ron pushes his plate to the side before Molly snatches it away. Bill and Charlie come in.

'You guys ready to get moving?' Bill asks eyeing the cloaks they are holding. Harry stands up and throws his over his shoulders fastening it together. Ron grudgingly stands up and puts his cloak on too looking at the girls as they help each other fasten theirs.

'You're not wearing cloaks are you? You'll stand out.' Bill says.

'Hermione cast some warming charms on them so we won't get cold today.' Harry adds checking he has his wand and money pouch.

'Come on then. Gringotts first.' Sighs Bill.

'See you later mum.' Charlie shouts.

'Bye Mrs Weasley.' Harry and Hermione call as they leave. Harry takes Hermione's hands as they walk away from Grimmauld Place.

'Come on love birds. Let's not dawdle now.' Charlie calls from the front of the group.

'Ron, Ginny you got enough money?' Bill asks.

'Yeah the twins paid us last night. Plus we have our savings and the money mum and dad usually give us. It should be more then enough.' Says Ginny.

'Oi Ron thought about our present idea yet?' Bill whispers as he slows down to walk next to Ron.

'It's a good idea. Just tell me how much I owe you two.' Bill nods.

Eventually they reach the Leaky Cauldron and Charlie leads them into the Alley and up to Gringotts. The goblin on the door opens the door and bows them through. Thanks to Bill they immediately get to a counter and its doesn't take long till they are leaving their pouches full of muggle money.

Harry who had to go to his fault is the last one to have his money changed and hangs a bulging money pouch on his belt. Ron looks at it enviously.

'It must be nice not care about money.'

'Sure. It must be nice to have parents who are still alive.' Retorts Harry. Ron blushes. Bill hits him over the back of the head.

'Ready to go young 'uns?' Teases Charlie. They all nod and make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron but before they enter the muggle world Bill waves his wand and they are all wearing muggle jackets just like himself and Charlie.

'We need the underground to take us to Oxford Street. Tonks says it's the busiest shopping street in the country so we have to stick together.' Charlie leads them out of the Leaky Cauldron, down a very long street through an outdoor market and into an underground station.

'We need to buy tickets.' They all stop and look at Hermione.

'We do?' Bill asks confused.

'Yes. We have to buy a day pass for each of us.' Hermione looks at the ticket machine and turns back to them. 'It says they cost £4.50 each.'

'Pay up then everybody. Give Mione the cash.' Harry says leading them in reaching for his money pouch before handing over the money. Hermione puts all the money in the machine and gets their tickets leading them to the barriers.

'You put your ticket with the picture face up and it is accepted by the machine and then gives it you back. Watch!' Hermione takes a ticket and puts it into the machine. A red light switches to green so Hermione pushes the barrier and walks through as she collects her ticket back on the way through. 'Harry you try next.' Harry takes a ticket off Hermione over the barrier and copies Hermione, once he is through Hermione passes the others their tickets and they get through with only Ron causing problems. He kept on forgetting to push the barrier to get through so it took three times of giving the machine his pass before he figured it out.

'Why do they make things so complicated and dangerous? That machine could have trapped me.' Complains Ron as Harry pulls him along as the train pulls into the station. They just make it in time before the doors close.

After a long journey, made even longer by Ron dawdling and not trusting the trains to actually get them there safely, they arrived at Oxford Street. They had missed two trains from the next station that would take them directly to Oxford Street as Ron seeing them pull into the station declared them to be a hazard and not safe to travel on. Harry and Bill had dragged Ron onto the third train as passengers were getting slightly nervous by Ron's loud discussions on how easy it would be to derail the train.

Hermione insisted that the first thing they did when they finally arrived at 10am is that they went and got something to drink. They found a few sofas spare in a corner of a Costa Coffee, which they commandeered, whilst Hermione and Harry got the drinks as it was far safer as they actually understood muggle money. Sitting down Harry leaned back and sipped his hot chocolate.

'This chocolate isn't as nice as Honeydukes chocolate.' Complains Ginny.

'I agree. But Honeydukes do not do drinking chocolate. Unfortunately.' Hermione replies.

'This coffee is just as nice.' Sighs Ron leaning back on his chair.

'Where do you kids need to go first?' Bill asks.

'Hamleys. I need jokes and toys for Fred and George.'

'What's Hamleys?' Ron asks.

'Biggest toy shop in London. Aunt Petunia brought Dudley down for a day to go shopping there. He never shut up about it for weeks afterwards.' Harry sips his drink carefully getting cream on his top lip. Laughing Hermione wipes it off for him with a serviette. 'Hey I was saving that for later!' Ron snorts and Ginny laughs.

'I can imagine you with a white beard like Dumbledore Harry.' Charlie adds.

'Nah. I could never grow a beard to rival Dumbledore's.' Sighs Harry. 'Can you imagine my hair grown out. It would stick out all over the place more like a small bush rather then a beard.'

'Like Hagrid then.' Bill laughs setting the rest off too. They quickly finish and go back out on the main street to find it extremely busy. Hermione leads them off to the right and they head off to Hamleys. They follow Harry around as he looks at some joke products.

'This looks cool. Might give the twins some more ideas for their shop.' Harry says picking up a box containing muggle wizard tricks, like card tricks and a fake wand and hat where a rabbit can pop out.

'Do the twins need more ideas?' Charlie asks smiling.

'Maybe not, but they'll love it.' Shrugging Harry tucks it under his arm. 'Next something for your dad. I was thinking a rubber duck.' They all groan. Harry smiles wider and heads for the kids section. He quickly finds a rubber duck attached to a plug for the bath. Harry picks it up saying 'Perfect.'

'Cool.' They turn and see Ron making his way over to a glass chess set on a shelf. He picks up a piece and looks at it closely. 'Harry, why isn't it moving?' Ron sounds disappointed. He puts it down and pokes it a few times. 'Harry.' Harry rushes over and holds Rons hand back from poking it again. Ginny comes over and picks it up.

'It's just like muggle photographs they do not move or shout orders at you.' Harry explains.

'That's a bit stupid.'

'You're supposed to play by yourself not have any help from the players themselves.' Hermione sighs.

'Where is the fun in that?' Ron whines. Bill touches Harry's arm to get his attention. Harry turns and looks at him. Bill then points to a wall display of furry animals.

'What are they for?'

'Watch.' Hermione puts in then walks across to the wall. The others fascinated follow her over to the display. She looks at them as they come over and explains. 'They're sound activated. A loud noise sets them off. See.' Hermione claps and a furry animal next to her starts to giggle and bounce on the shelf. Ginny starts giggling as the animal bounces up and down on its shelf. Ron joins in setting off another furry animal next to them causing them to laugh more. Hermione starts laughing as more animals start bouncing up and down and giggling setting more off, the more that bounce the more they set off, which set of Charlie and Bill laughing too. Ginny by now is doubled over holding her sides as the entire display is now bouncing around. One of the animals bounces off the shelf like a lemming and falls to the floor soon followed by another one. A store assistant comes over and starts to catch the suicidal furry animals causing the others to laugh harder.

Harry is smiling and standing off to one side and watches as the assistant rushes past him and tries to catch the toys. He picks a couple up that are to the side of the display and in boxes and seeing the others are occupied leaves them and goes over to a counter and queues up. A few minutes later he reaches the cashier.

'Hi.' Harry says putting the two furry animals, the duck plug and the muggle magic tricks down on the counter. The lady behind the till quickly scans the barcodes and puts them in a white bag with Hamleys written in gold on the side.

'That's £56.56 please.' Harry takes his money bag out from a pocket in is cloak and passes over some notes. The lady gives him a strange look at the velvet money pouch but Harry stares blankly back so she doesn't say anything. After receiving his change he picks up the bag and looks around for the others. Not seeing them near the display he scans the floor he can see. As his eyes pass the large windows he sees Bill and Charlie arguing with a security guard so he hurries over. As soon as he steps outside Bill cuts off the argument and rushes over grabbing Harry's arms tightly checking him over.

'You are not supposed to leave our sight. Anything could have happened to you.' Bill asks panicked.

'Sorry. You were all busy laughing at the toys so I went to pay for my stuff.'

'Next time you have to tell us. Dumbledore will kill us if anything happened to you.' Bill demands.

'I doubt the Death Eaters would be walking around muggle London, Bill.'

'We must still be careful.' Bill sighs and lets go of Harry's arms. Harry smiles and breaks the silence.

'So you guys were escorted out of the best toyshop in Britain. What will I do with you all?' Ginny starts laughing.

'They were so cool. It was hilarious when the muggle tried to catch them all.'

'She tripped over one of them and the others in her arms went flying everywhere.' Ron snorts. Bill and Charlie laugh in remembrance. Harry heads off walking at a slow pace so the others automatically walk with him not really paying any attention to where they are going as they laugh all over again at the bouncing toys.

'Hermione's fault really. We wouldn't have started laughing if she never showed us how they worked.'

Harry laughs at Hermione's look of outrage. Spotting a shop that seems quiet selling clothes he takes Hermione's arm and steers her inside before she starts to lecture the others. Ron looks around at the clothes and stops laughing.

'Come on Harry we're supposed to be Christmas shopping.'

'I really need some new clothes. I have grown out of all of Dudley's old things so I have to buy some more jeans and t-shirts. I could also do with another suit.'

'This is girls stuff.' Complains Ron.

'If you see anything you like try it on and I'll buy it you for your Christmas present. Deal?'

'Deal.' Harry smiles and turns to a row of navy jeans and a few jackets. Ginny wonders over to a selection of shirts and jumpers.

'Harry. What about some of these?' Harry looks over and then joins her.

'I like the black one.'

'Harry. You can't always wear black and green you know.'

'I wear gold and red too.' Harry pouts looking affronted.

'Here.' Bill says picking up a few white t-shirts with a mutli-coloured pattern on the front.

'Too busy. It has to be smart or I won't be able to wear it at school.' Charlie comes over with a bunch of clothes over his one arm. He holds up a pair of jeans, then a green t-shirt with a small badge on the left shoulder followed by a dark and light green striped jumper.

'Go try these on.' Harry nods and takes them off him. An elderly gentleman comes over.

'May I be of assistance?'

'I…um…my friends and I should be okay thank you.' Responds Harry.

'Of course, sir. If you need any assistance just call.'

Harry nods and heads over to a small sign saying changing rooms but stops and turns back.

'Bill would you mind holding onto my cloak and money pouch?'

'Sure. Pass it over.' Harry unclasps his cloak and pouch and hands them over to Bill.

'My money is in the inside pocket.' Bill nods understanding. Charlie and Ginny make their way around the shop and over to the changing rooms dumping a pile of clothes on a convienient table. Hermione wanders over to some suits and Ron joins her. She points to a high collared black silk suit.

'That would go well with a robe or cloak.'

'Yeah. Perhaps they have it in green too. I doubt he'll grow much more.' Ginny's wolf whistles turns their attention to the changing room where Harry is standing there in the jeans and jumper with his dragon hide boots on blushing.

'Ginny!' Harry complains as he notices the others attention.

'Harry you look fantastic. You really have a great body.'

'Lay off Ginny he's mine.' Hermione says joining her. 'What does the t-shirt look like with those jeans?' Harry lifts his arms and pulls off the jumper. The t-shirt below moulds to his body showing off his taut stomach and muscular arms.

'That's even better.' Ginny winks at Harry causing him to blush harder.

'Well, well Harry. I think my readers will love this.' A blinding flash and they all turn and see Rita Skeeter with a short podgy man next to her carrying a flash camera.

'Why can't you leave me alone Skeeter?' Harry glares. Bill and Charlie come over.

'Leave Skeeter. Harry does not want you here.' The elderly gentleman seeing somebody disrupting a customer comes over.

'If Miss would kindly leave the premises. I cannot have you disturbing my customers.' He walks her and the photographer to the door. Charlie looks at Harry.

'We'll go stand guard and make sure she doesn't come in again.' Bill and Charlie head off towards the front door, Bill taking Harry's cloak with him. The elderly man comes back and looks at Harry.

'Is she a problem often sir?'

'Yes. Always.' Harry looks at the other clothes on the table. 'Are these for me to try on?'

'Yes sir, your friends seem very enthusiastic about helping you.' Harry nods and picks them up taking them back with him into the changing room. Moments later he comes out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a darker blue jumper with a grey stripe across the chest. Harry ruffles his hair up.

'I'm not sure on the grey stripe. What do you guys think?'

'Nah. Doesn't suit you mate. Try a different colour.' Ron says. Harry nods and disappears back into the dressing rooms.

'Harry try some black jeans your boots and a black shirt. That should look great.' Ginny calls out. They hear Harry's affirmative reply. A few minutes later Harry comes out again.

'Is this okay?'

'You look great mate. Even Malfoy would be sick looking at you.' Grins Ron causing Harry to laugh. The elderly man steps forward.

'How about trying on a few suits sir?'

'Only a black or a green one.'

'You're turning out like a Slytherin Harry.'

'Slytherin?' The elderly man looks confused. Hermione jumps in.

'It's a house at our boarding school. Our main rivals.'

'I completely understand. I'll just go and collect a few suits.' Harry turns to Ron, Ginny and Hermione once the man has left them alone.

'Ron keep quiet about muggles and school.' Harry whispers just before the man comes back with the high collared silk suit Ron and Hermione were admiring earlier. Harry accepts it and goes and gets changed into it. He comes out standing up straight with no shoes on.

'I didn't think my boots go with this suit.'

'I have the perfect thing sir.' Within seconds Harry is being handed a pair of leather ankle boots which he puts on quickly and fastens.

'How do I look?' Harry asks. Hermione's grin is his answer.

'Come on mate, I've found my t-shirt. I want to go shopping.' Ron whines. Harry grins and nods before disappearing back into the changing room. Hermione stands next to the curtain and after a quick discussion Harry is passing clothes over the curtain and she is separating them into two piles. Ron and Ginny go back into the main part of the shop. The door opening and shutting pulls Ron and Ginny's attention. Ron pales before heading back to the changing rooms.

'You'd better stay in here for a minute longer.'

'Why?' Harry looks up from putting his boots back on confused. Hermione has an arm full of clothes and the table still has some left on it. The raising of voices from the shop draws Harry's attention. He frowns at Ron and passing him goes into the shop Ron and Hermione following him. He looks around and sees Vernon, Petunia and Dudley talking to the elderly man. Bill and Charlie come over.

'Skeeters gone. You ready to pay yet?' Bill says and then notices Harry's pale face. 'What's wrong?' Ron answers first.

'They're Harry's aunt and uncle.' Bill and Charlie turn around and glare.

'Oh, right. Dad was right he is a large boy.' Bill grins.

'Fat you mean.' Charlie adds. Bill turns back and hands Harry his cloak causing the money pouch to fall out of it. Bill bends down and picks it up just as Vernon notices them.

'Boy. What are you doing in here?'

'Shopping.' Harry glares recovering himself.

'How can you afford this place? I didn't think people like you could afford clothes from here.' The elderly man steps in.

'The young gentleman has been a good customer.' Vernon opens his mouth and closes it again. The vein in his temple starts to throb. Petunia smiles at the elderly man and simpers.

'My Dudley needs new clothes too.' Petunia puts a hand on Dudley's shoulder. Dudley smiles sweetly at the man who looks down his nose at him in a stare worthy of Snape.

'I'm afraid we do not have clothes of his proportions. Perhaps you should try the discount store at the other end of the road.' Ron, who is standing just behind Harry with Hermione, snorts but quickly turns it into a sneeze. Hermione walks past Harry and dumps the pile of clothes onto the counter.

'Anything else you want Harry?' Hermione asks heading over to the counter.

'A few more pairs of jeans and a few more sweaters. It's freezing in Snapes classes at the moment. I think I'll also buy some trainers and another pair of shoes. My school ones are pinching now.' Ginny nods and goes and grabs some more jeans after looking at the sizes already on the counter. Hermione knowing Harry's shoe size goes over to the shoe section. Harry follows her over whilst Ron, Bill and Charlie stand guard and glare at the Dursleys.

'I take it you are more weirdoes?'

'Yes. Fully qualified.' Vernon blanches at the hint. The elderly man starts ringing up the clothes on the till and adds the others as Ginny and Hermione bring them back. Harry goes over to his aunt and uncle.

'I hope you are all well? How is your boxing going Dudley?'

'Okay.' Dudley sounds a bit unnerved. The last time he saw his cousin he was half a foot shorter, skinny and pale. Now he has to look up at him and he has filled out.

'That would be £634 sir.' Harry goes over to the till. Bill soon joins him when he realises he has Harry's money. Harry hands over a few notes and receives the change. All of them take a bag each and leave the store looking out for Skeeter. They breathe a sigh of relief when she isn't in sight.

'Where to now?' Asks Ginny

'I want to buy Hermione's Christmas present. I know where to go but you'll have to pick which one you want Mione.' Harry says turning to look at Hermione. Hermione blushes and nods. A few shops away later Harry leads them down a road called Old Bond Street and up to a glass fronted shop with sign called Tiffany's. Following Harry into the shop and over to a counter full of necklaces.

'Pick one Mione.'

'But Harry, they're really expensive.' Hermione whispers.

'Look just pick one. I could do it but I wouldn't know if it was the right one.' Hermione looks at the selection.

'Ginny help me.' Ginny pushes past Bill and goes to Hermione's side.

'These are gorgeous. Harry couldn't you date me instead?' Harry blushes but Hermione pulls her attention back to the jewellery. Harry steps back to give them some room. Ron wonders over and helps the girls in their choice. Unseen behind them glaring through the window are the Dursleys who have followed them down the road. They watch as a male assistant comes over dressed in a navy suit and opens up the display case to remove the necklace Hermione is looking at. After producing a mirror they fasten it around her neck and Hermione observes herself. She turns to Harry smiling.

Back in the shop Harry watches as Hermione turns and smiles shyly at him.

'Is that the one you want?' Harry seems amused as Hermione nods enthusiastically. 'Okay. But you are not getting it till Christmas morning.' Harry laughingly scolds as he goes over and the assistant takes the necklace off Hermione and pulls out a duck egg blue box with Tiffany's embellished in silver on the top.

'How are you going to afford to pay for that?' Harry turns round and comes face to face with Vernon. 'You have no money.' Vernon looks around at the Weasleys and sneers. 'I clearly doubt by the way they are dressed that they have enough to afford it either.'

The shop assistant looks around at them and then back at Harry.

'I'm afraid this gentleman does have a point sir. How were you going to pay for this? Do you have the money on you?'

Harry pulls himself up taller and using a sneer he has seen on Snape imitates it and looks coldly at the assistant. His green eyes boring into him.

'Why would I carry money around on me! Bill pay the gentleman.' Bill who is still holding Harry's money pouch goes over and pays for the necklace accepting the small bag with the box inside. Harry turns his face to Vernon who blanches and sweeps past him and out of the shop. The others follow him quickly and silence surrounds them until they reach Oxford Street again where Harry suddenly stops.

'Harry?' Ron asks quietly. Harry's shoulders start to shake and suddenly he is laughing.

'Did you see his face when I ordered Bill to pay?' Harry asks between breathes.

'Where did you get that look from? Hell, I'd of hated to be at the other end of it.' Bill admits.

'Detentions with Snape do have some benefits.' Harry grins. Ginny starts to giggle and before long the others are laughing too.

Before long the sun is setting and they are all exhausted. Weighed down with bags, as they were unable to shrink them in view of the muggles, they wearily walk back from the tube station to Grimmauld Place. It just starts to snow as they reach number 12. When they enter they automatically head for the kitchen but the door is shut.

'There must be an emergency Order meeting. Sorry guys. Could you take our stuff upstairs too and dump it in our room.' Bill asks. Ron takes the bags off them and he leads Harry, Hermione and Ginny upstairs. Within minutes they are collapsed on the two beds in the boys room and Ron is complaining.

'I'm hungry. Couldn't they have waited till later to have their meeting?!'

'You're always hungry Ronald. Stop complaining.' Scolds Hermione. Ginny leans back on her brother's shoulder and falls asleep as Ron hugs her. Harry sits up against his pillows and Hermione sits between his legs leaning against his chest.

'Ready to go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow?' Harry asks to the room in general.

'Yes. I only have a few things left to get and I want to look at the new releases in Flourish and Blotts.' Hermione says yawning.

'Do you think we'll be able to separate at some point? I don't want you guys knowing what I buy you until Christmas day.' Enquires Ron, Harry shrugs in reply.

'Doubt it. We're under more of a threat in Diagon Alley then in the muggle world.' Ron sighs clearly depressed about that.

'What if we all had an order member with us?'

'That would mean pulling four order members off whatever duties they should be on just to watch over us. I really do not think Dumbledore would allow it.' Hermione says. Ginny starts to snore softly. Bill appears at the door.

'Order meetings over now. Time for dinner.' After waking Ginny they follow Bill down to the kitchen.

Harry was getting frustrated. He really needed to disappear down Knockturn Alley and that was very difficult when they not only had Bill and Charlie with them, but also Lupin and Arthur. He had purchased the rest of his presents and Lupin had shrunk them so they could fit in his pockets but he really needed to go and fetch Snapes. He thought it only fair he get him something as he did look after him during the summer when he clearly didn't want to.

Since they had arrived at Diagon Alley that morning with newly fallen snow covering the ground they had been switching order members so they could collect presents and meet up every half an hour. Harry was beginning to get so angry with Voldemort for making such measures necessary that had Voldemort turned up he would have been dead rather quickly.

They were now sitting in a small café that Lupin had taken him to the other day for their disastrous lunch, sipping hot mead and eating a few sandwiches.

'So you guys nearly finished?'

'Yup.' Ron says.

'Nearly. I have to get the twins something and I have no idea what to get.' Complains Ginny.

'I saw a book when we were in Flourish and Blotts that they would like.' They all groan.

'Fred and George never read any books.' Charlie adds.

'If you let me finish. It was called Potions and Charms for the Rule Breakers.'

'That might work. Cool. You'll have to show me which shelf it was on.' Hermione nods. 'Could we go now?' Ginny asks. Bill nods standing up.

'Come on girls. Lets get this over with.' Bill, Ginny and Hermione leave the café. Lupin turns to Harry.

'You done?'

'Yeah. I'm just gonna nip to the loo. I think I've drunk too much mead.' Lupin laughs as Harry makes his way through the crowded restaurant and towards the restrooms.

'You done Ron?'

'Yup. That's if Charlie remembered to get Harry's present.'

'Of course I did.' Charlie sounds affronted.

'What did you guys get him them?'

'We got him a practise snitch.' Ron puts in excitedly. 'He's always wanted one of his own.'

'James had his own. He used to get into lots of trouble. Especially when the teachers thought he had stolen it from the school supplies.' They all laugh. Arthur leans back and rubs his neck.

'Tired dad?'

'Yeah. The ministry's running us wild. Umbridge isn't helping either. Her damn decrees are getting out of hand. We're up to number 11 now.'

'What are they all about?' Ron asks in disbelief. 'How has she gotten so many out in this short amount of time?'

'She has been badgering the Wizengmot to pass them quick. She only needs half of them to agree with her on each decree to pass them. Dumbledore's been trying to stop them but he is having no success at the moment.'

The conversation turns into a heated debate over who was a worst minister Fudge or Umbridge. Harry meanwhile having been forgotten had slipped out a side door near the restrooms and after pulling his hood on his cloak up and over his face went down Knockturn Alley towards Borgin and Burkes where he knew they would have the present he was looking for. When he enters he curses silently as standing at the counter is Moody. He slowly makes his way over to the counter close enough to hear their conversation but not to draw attention to himself. Moody looks up.

'I'll be back tomorrow for my purchases Borgin.' Moody growls and turns leaving the shop. Harry is a bit confused. Moody never went into Knockturn Alley unless he was on Auror business. But they always had to have a partner with them at all times for back up and as witness to anything that happened. Shrugging mentally he turned to Borgin.

'I need potions rare ingredients. What do you have in store?'

'How rare?' Borgin asks leaning forwards.

'Enough to make it worth your while!' Harry drops a pouch of money onto the counter. Borgin goes to snatch the pouch up but Harry puts his hand over the pouch. 'What ingredients do you have?' Borgin freezes for a second before rubbing his hands together and disappearing into the back. Harry scratches his forehead when he is alone and shudders once before pulling himself back together. Borgin reappears minutes later with a small wooden box in his grubby hands.

'Here you are sir. Runespoor eggs.' Harry opens the box and looks carefully at the three eggs inside.

'How fresh?'

'Born last week.' Harry nods.

'12 galleons.' Harry starts the bartering process.

'30.'

'For three eggs that are a week old, forget it. 20.'

'25.'

'20.' Borgin stalls for a moment before nodding and taking the money pouch.

'Pleasure doing business with you.' Harry swipes up the package and tucks it in his robes before stalking from the shop. Borgin breathes out when Harry has left clearly thankful to have the wizard in black out of his shop.

Quickly Harry rushes back to the café and the restrooms and pulling down his hood makes his way slowly back to the table and sits back down to listen to Arthur and Lupin arguing over who was the ugliest Fudge or Umbridge. Ron smiles at Harry as he sits down but doesn't say anything about his long absence. Bill, Ginny and Hermione walk back in with Ginny carrying a book bag. Arthur and Lupin stop arguing and look over at them.

'Have everything now girls?' Arthur nods. After they both nod he looks at his watch. 'Goodness. Molly is expecting us back in 10 minutes. We'll have to run for it.'

Quickly bags are gathered, the bill for the drinks and food is paid and they are running down the streets in muggle London to get back to Grimmauld Place.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Christmas**

In the middle of the large green silk papered lounge sat a large Christmas tree that reached up to the ceiling decorated with multicoloured baubles and instead of Christmas lights had charmed fairies sitting on the branches. Underneath the tree was a mountain of presents, some large but mostly small all wrapped in the same green paper with silver ribbon. A large fire is roaring in the marble fireplace casting a glow in the room.

The large ornate oak door opens and in walks Draco Malfoy already showered and dressed in green silk robes carrying a cup and saucer. Narcissa follows her son into the room also dressed in silk but in a long sleeved silver dress. As Draco sits down on the floor next to the presents Narcissa sits elegantly into a chair nearby and crosses her legs.

'Is it just us this year?' Draco asks politely.

'Bella will be along later. We have to be careful so she cannot be seen coming and going often.' Draco nods and pulls a present towards him. Carefully opening each end of the present first and then sliding the box out being careful not to damage the paper he pulls out a large book on Curses and their Properties. He then places it to one side pulling the label off the wrapping paper and putting it on top of the book.

'Who is that one off dearest?'

'Nott.' Draco carefully pulls the next present over towards him and again opens it without tearing the paper. Three vials fall out, two contain a red liquid and the last contains a silver liquid. A piece of parchment flutters to the floor. Draco opens the seal on the parchment and reads it then places the letter and vials next to the book and places the label on top.

'It's from Rodolphus. Virgins Blood, Unicorn Blood and Veela Blood.'

'That's nice dear.'

Draco carefully continues opening presents and then laying them down with their labels. He passes a few to his mother and then waits patiently whilst she opens hers revealing a gold necklace and a few metres of silk material to make into robes. Finally Draco finishes opening all of his presents and looks at his pile. Dark Arts Books and Deadly Potion ingredients seem to be there in high numbers. There are a few items of Wizarding robes and a new pair of boots but nothing he wasn't expecting. Sighing internally Draco wished his friends and family were not so predictable.

Narcissa stands up and goes to a large cupboard in an alcove in the room and takes out a long oblong package. She carefully brings it over and hands it over to Draco.

'Your father wished me to get this for you. He said you deserved it.'

Uh'oh, thought Draco.

He smiles at his mother and opens the paper to reveal a long box. He frowns as he opens it. His frown turns to a wide smile as nestled inside the paper inside was his very own Firebolt.

Now Potter won't be able to beat me, thought Draco happily.

'I hope you like it darling.'

'It's fantastic mother.' Draco stands up and kisses her cheek. Narcissa nods and sits back down again as a house-elf comes in carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

Harry woke up to find somebody jumping on his bed. He moaned and tried to turn over but the blanket was pulled off him.

'It's Christmas Harry. Get up. Presents.' Ron greeted him. Harry giving in reaches for his glasses and brings the room into focus. Ron is already pulling on his dressing gown and finding Harry's from his trunk.

'Get up mate. We'll be the last ones downstairs.' Ron says throwing Harry's robe at him covering his head. Sighing Harry gets up and puts his dressing gown on and follows Ron downstairs barefoot to the lounge.

Ron turned out to be right, the rest of the Weasley's, Lupin and Hermione were already sitting around with cups of hot cocoa. Mrs Weasley passes Ron and Harry their cups as they come in. Harry sits down leaning back against the sofa next to Ginny, Hermione has managed to get a chair for herself and has curled up in it, and the twins are sitting at the base of the tree reading the labels on the presents.

'Good horde this year.' Ron says looking at the enormous pile of presents sitting under the table.

'Everybody ready.' Fred shouts.

'Hang on a minute Fred, let us all get comfortable.' Molly scolds as Arthur stands up allowing her to sit down. He then joins his children on the floor.

'Go on then Fred give us all our presents.' Arthur says. The room cheers and Fred picks up a present.

'Well this is for Harry.' Harry takes it and reads the label.

'It's from the Ravenclaws who come to DA.' Harry says surprised.

'Open it then Harry. Let's see what book they got you.' George commands causing the rest to laugh. Harry rolls his eyes and tears the paper off revealing a book called 'Charm Shortcuts: Fun, Fun, Fun.'

'Cool.' Ginny says from next to Harry. George passes Harry another present.

'I thought it best to get non-family presents out the way first. Harry takes the presents and reads that tag.

'This one is from the Hufflepuffs from DA.' Tearing the blue paper off Harry finds a Special Edition Firebolt Broom polish set. Harry whistles appreciatively. Fred hands over a gold present.

'It's from the Gryffindors.' Harry looks startled up at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'I never knew they were doing this.' Harry says shocked.

'Yeah. They've been collecting since beginning of December. It's easy to discuss it when you are in all your classes.' Ron informs him. Harry quickly rids the present of its paper and finds a picture book of Harry in various places. Eating in the Great Hall, or in class studying or performing spells. Halfway through pictures of his housemates with their names underneath appear. They are all smiling and waving.

'Thanks guys.' George throws a present at Ron and then one to Ginny.

'Here you go. Open up.' Fred throws out more presents. The room is filled with tearing paper and squeals of delight as they all find things they wanted. Bill helps Hermione put on her Tiffany necklace whilst Mrs Weasley puts her new massaging shawl over her shoulders and leans back closing her eyes. Ginny hugs Harry tightly when she opens his present to her and finds a mirror that will not only show you the front but also the back too.

'Well you were always complaining you couldn't see the back of your hair in a morning.' Shrugs Harry. Ron is elated with his charmed wipe board from Harry with a Quidditch pitch drawn on it permanently and tests out the pens with it. A roar in the corner draws everybody's attention. Charlie lifts out a dragon clock that has a flame coming out of its mouth.

'Thanks Harry.'

When Harry opens a small box amongst his presents he is very surprised when a golden ball shoots up and hovers in front of his face for a second before attempting to get away. Luckily Harry's seeker skills came into action and he caught it before it did untold damage to the room.

'My own Golden Snitch! Thanks guys.' Harry carefully puts it back in the box shutting the lid fast after releasing it inside. 'A warning might have been nice though.'

Bill shrugs.

'Sorry mate. I never thought it would activate so quickly.'

'It didn't I turned it on before I wrapped it.' Ron says loudly above the noise of the room.

'No wonder you wanted to wrap it.' Harry doesn't get a chance to reply he is buried beneath the twins who are hugging him for his present.

'Cool Harry. I can already think of a few new ideas. Can't wait to test them out.'

'What are you on about boys?' Arthur asks looking up from his screwdriver set from Hermione. Fred and George each hold up a side of a box with a very colourful front with Magic Tricks emblazoned on the front.

'They're all muggle tricks.' The crawl over to show their dad.

Soon all the presents are opened and Harry looks at the rather large pile in front of him. He had also received some fur slippers off Hagrid, a pair of gloves that change colour to match your outfit, a hand made rug with the Gryffindor symbol on it from Hermione, a pair of pyjamas with flying broomsticks on along with the usual Weasley jumper and homemade fudge off Molly and Arthur and another picture book, this time off Lupin containing pictures of Sirius holding and playing with a baby Harry and then with an older Harry after Sirius' escape looking proudly at him.

The others stand up to go and get breakfast but Harry stays sitting looking at the pictures, a few of which contain his father and mother. Lupin turns when he reaches the door and sees Harry not moving.

'You coming down to the kitchen for breakfast? Molly is promising a real feast.' Harry looks and smiles weakly.

'I'll be along in a minute I just want to look at this more closely first.' Lupin nod and shuts the door leaving Harry immersed in memories.

Draco is sitting on his bed reading a potion book to help him with his advanced project with pieces of parchment scattered around him. He reaches out and picks up a chocolate frog from a bowl of them next to his bed and unwraps it one handed never taking his eyes off the page in front of him. A house-elf pops into the room and bows. Draco looks up over his textbook.

'Yes?' Draco drawls.

'Would master Draco, like his presents brought up to his room, sir?' The unfortunate house elf squeaks whilst shaking.

'Yes, what else.' The house-elf disappears with a _crack_. A few minutes later just as Draco finishes off the frog and looks at Morgana on the card he got, the bedroom door opens and two house elves enter levitating the presents in front of them. The books are put on his desk in the corner of his room, the potion ingredients are put in a cupboard overhead and the robes are put away in his large wardrobe. Anything else is put on the floor in a neat corner and his broom replaces his Nimbus 2002 on a wall hanger opposite his bed. Finally the two house elves leave shutting the door silently behind them.

Draco returns to his reading and picks up a quill intent on making some notes when tapping at the window draws his attention. Seeing a snowy white owl outside he recognises to be Potters bird he gets up and goes over to open the window. Hedwig flies in and rest on a bedside table that is free holding out her leg. Draco goes over and removes the large parcel off her. He frowns down at the brown package in his hands. He sits back down on the edge of his bed and unties the string holding it together. Inside is a thick rolled up parchment clearly some more for Harry's and his joint project but what catches his attention is a silver wrapped present. Putting the rest of the package down Draco reads the tag. It says;

To Draco,

I thought this might help the quality of your insults.

Harry.

Intrigued Draco carefully removes the paper and slides out a small book entitled 'Humour, Wit and Sarcasm.' Draco starts for a minute and then smiles.

Trust Potter to give him something like this, thought Draco.

He looks up as the door to his bedroom opens and in walks his mother and Bellatrix Lestrange. He stands up, gives a short bow and then tossing the book onto the bed walks over to the door to greet them.

'Draco. Bella came to say Merry Christmas.' Bella smiles and hugs him. She pulls back and narrows her eyes looking him over.

'What was the book?'

'Just a textbook to help me with my Potions Coursework.' Draco replies without batting an eyelid. Bella looks over sat the bed and the owl next to it.

'I recognise Potters owl.'

'Potter is my potions partner and we have a joint project. He sent over a book he thought might be helpful and his work.' Bella nods.

Bella suddenly stops frowning and smiles brightly kissing Draco on both cheeks.

'Merry Christmas Draco. Your mother and I will be in the conservatory if you wish to join us for elevenses.' Bella smiles serenely and follows Narcissa out of Draco's room shutting the door carefully behind her. Draco shakes his head to clear his bewilderment at his aunts temper change before going back over to his bed and begins absentmindedly stroking Hedwig's feathers. His hand stills with sudden idea. He rushes over to his desk and pulls open a drawer. He pulls out a few pieces of parchment and rolls them up together before writing a short note. Hedwig holds out her leg as he comes back to her.

'These are for your master, make sure he's alone before he gets this.' He takes her over to the window and lets her go free. He silently watches her fly away before turning back to his bed and looks at his work. Deciding school work is too boring he picks up his new book and sits back against the window to read it.

When breakfast is over they all rush to use the few bathrooms that are in Grimmauld Place causing many fights. The largest when Hermione hexed Ron as he tried to push past her in the queue and he ended up in a full body bind till she had finished. This caused a very loud quarrel with Ron's main argument being that hexing an unarmed person was a very dirty Slytherin trick, causing Hermione to hex him again before she stepped over his prone body and slammed her bedroom door shut. It was half an hour before Lupin took pity on him and released him. Harry locked himself in the library after he had gotten dressed and started reading his new book from the Ravenclaws finding some very interesting charms in the process.

Arthur finally grew annoyed at the racket Ron and Hermione were causing as their argument got out of hand and made both stay in the lounge as their arguing was keeping Mrs Weasley awake from her nap. Ginny, Fred and George appeared moments later to keep them from killing each other. The Weasley children who had never known their mother to need a lie down in the middle of the day did their best to keep themselves occupied quietly but it wasn't long before exploding snap appeared.

'George that's cheating!' Ron yells going red.

'No dear brother that's called skill.' Fred and George say together.

Ron snorts and turns to Ginny and Hermione who are eating chocolates from Harry's pile of presents.

'Hey! Leave them alone!' Ron says coming over and taking the chocolate back. 'They're Harry's!'

'Harry wont mind.' Ginny says trying to snatch some of the chocolate back. Bill and Charlie chose that moment to walk into the lounge.

'What's going on kids?' Bill asks.

'They're stealing Harry's chocolate!' Ron yells pushing Ginny away and trying to stop Hermione reaching around him at the same time. Ron looks up at his brother frustrated. 'Will you help me?' Bill and Charlie come over and take the chocolate out of Ron's hands. Ron breathes a sigh of relief until they pass some of the chocolate to the twins and start to eat it. 'Hey!' Ron yells and dives at Bill who neatly sidesteps so Ron goes flying into the sofa. Bill passes some of the chocolate to Ginny and Hermione who happily accept it.

'Chill out Ron. Harry won't mind.' Charlie jokes tossing up a piece of chocolate before catching it in his mouth. Ron sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

'He never said you could eat it!'

'You pinch his chocolate frogs at school.' Hermione points out causing Ron to blush. Fred and George sit down either side of Ron and put an arm each around his shoulder.

'Dear, dear brother. Harry would never mind us all stealing his chocolate…'

'In fact we're helping him…'

'Mums always saying eating chocolate is bad for you…'

'Rots your teeth…'

'Makes you fat…'

'Gives you spots.' Ron holds his hands up in defence.

'Stop. Okay, just shut up and eat the chocolate quietly.

'Want some?' Bill asks holding out a large chunk. Ron glares and shakes his head causing Bill to shrug and eat it himself. Charlie goes over to the wireless and turns it up. Fred and George stand, up wrap their arms around each others shoulders and join in the song.

'_When Merlin got stuck in the fl-oo,_

_He began to shout_

_You witches and wizards won't get any toys_

_If you don't help me out._

_My beard is black,_

_There's soot in my sack_

_My wand is broken too._

_When Merlin got stuck in the fl-oo_

_Achoo, Achoo, Achoo.'_

They rolled around laughing when it was finished as Arthur comes in.

'Seeing as you cannot be quiet you can all come down to the kitchen and help me prepare Christmas dinner. Molly left a list of things to do. Come on.'

Reluctantly George turned off the wireless and they filed out of the room stuffing the rest of the chocolate back into the box it came from. Hermione went and knocked on the library door. Harry's head appeared around it.

'We need to help in the kitchen to cook dinner. Mrs Weasley is sleeping.'

'You mean after Gred and Forge's singing?' Hermione blushes as Harry smiles. He comes out of the library shutting the door behind him and follows Hermione down to the kitchens.

Inside the kitchen Fred and George are peeling potatoes, Ginny and Ron are preparing sprouts, Bill is waving his wand over the turkey before declaring it 'not cooked yet.' Charlie is rolling some peeled potatoes in some oil whilst Arthur is sitting down in a chair with his feet up sipping some hot mead.

'Hermione, can you finish stewing those apples for the apple pies and Harry I need you to cut up the rest of the vegetables and put them in some water ready to boil.' Hermione and Harry nod and follow orders.

'How come you get to sit down all afternoon but we have to cook dinner?' Complains Ron.

'I had to help your mum when you guys were too young to do it. I'm making up for it now.' Arthur smiles at his disgruntled son.

'That's so unfair.' Mutters Ron.

'Get used to it Ron. You really think Lavender can cook?' Ginny says.

'What? She can't cook.' Ron looks appalled.

'No. All she knows is clothes and jewellery.' Ron looks over at Harry. 'Where do you think I got the tip for Hermione present?'

'Lavender told you to buy Hermione a necklace form Tiffany's?' Asks Ginny.

'No. I simply asked the best place in London to look for necklaces and she told me that muggle females would kill to touch one of those Tiffany duck egg boxes let alone own any jewellery from there. I figured it was a good idea to try it.' Bill snorts.

'He's calling you a muggle Hermione.'

'No I'm not calling her a muggle. She's my muggle born witch.' Harry says jokingly. Hermione hits him over the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

'Ow.' Harry says rubbing the back of his head.

'Who said I was yours?' Laughs Hermione.

'Mione, my dad had his muggle born witch and now I have mine. You cannot escape me.'

'I am not an object Harry James Potter!' Hermione scolds. Harry looks affronted.

'Hermione, darling. I never said you were. You'll have noticed I've refrained from writing, Harry's Witch, on you in permanent marker.' Hermione slaps him playfully as Harry bursts out laughing along with the rest of them in the room. Even Arthur laughs with them. Harry kisses Hermione's cheek causing her to blush before she turns back to the stewing apples on the cooker.

Bill takes a large joint of pork out of the oven and places it on the kitchen table.

'That smells wonderful. Do you think mum would notice if we had some now?' Charlie asks.

'Do not even try Charles Weasley. Your mum would kill me if she found you had eaten before dinner.' Charlie laughs.

'Sorry dad. Forgot mum would scold you instead.'

'Okay, the sprouts are done, what next?' Ginny asks after putting the sprouts into a saucepan and covering them with water. Ron sits down on a bench and sighs.

'Do we have any mince pies around here, dad?'

Arthur sits up and looks to make sure the kitchen door is shut. He stands up and pulls down a large tin from a high shelf and opens it. They all greedily grab a mince pie and happily start to eat them.

'Arthur Weasley! I forbade you to show them where they were!' Arthur turns pale with a mince pie half in his mouth to his furious wife in the doorway. Quickly swallowing he smiles.

'I see you are awake. Did you enjoy your sleep?'

'Do not try to divert my attention.' Molly goes over and inspects what the others have turned back to, to quickly eat and swallow the already half eaten mince pies. 'Well done you lot you have saved me a lot of time preparing dinner. Now you can all go back to playing whilst I finish.'

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione go to leave but Harry continues chopping up the vegetables and placing them in saucepans full of water.

'Harry you can leave now.' Whispers Ron.

Harry shakes his head.

'Your dad's right. Your mum does deserve a break and it won't take much longer to finish preparing this. Your mum can put her feet up then.' Hermione and Ginny exchange looks and then go back over to the cooker. Ginny takes a wooden spoon out of her mothers hands and pushes her gently towards the kitchen table to sit down. Molly is so shocked she complies without raising any objections. Fred and George look at each other, shrug and then go back over to the potatoes and start to cut them up. Bill goes and puts a kettle on a vacant ring to boil some water and Charlie goes and helps Hermione sort out the apple pie cases. Ron just stands in the door not knowing what to do.

'Ron, go fetch your mothers new shawl for her. I think she left it on the sofa in the lounge.' Ron nods and leaves. When he comes back the wireless in the kitchen is on playing more Christmas songs quietly and Molly is now sitting in Arthur's chair with her feet up. He passes the shawl to his dad.

'Oi, Ron. Come cut up these parsnips will you?' Harry calls holding out a knife. Ron nods and goes over as Bill passes him giving Molly a cup of tea and passing her over a few mince pies.

Molly and Arthur sit back and relax as the kids carry on cooking. Bill starts to roll out some gingerbread snowmen and Christmas trees, decorating them with his wand in multi colours.

The dining room at Malfoy Manor was long and the dining table could seat most of the ministry officials, which Draco reflected it probably had. His mother was sitting at the head of the table in his fathers' absence with Bella and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange opposite Draco. Conversation is around ministry politics in which Draco never took part of. As the clock on the mantle, above a large marble fireplace with a small fire, strikes 3 house-elves appear bringing out the starter and then leave quickly.

'Draco. Pass me the wine please.' Draco passes his mother a new full bottle of wine as she downs the rest of her glass. Rodolphus, opposite, tucks into his pâté on French toast and starts to question Draco.

'How is you schoolwork going Draco?'

'Fine thank you.'

'How is advanced Potions? I hear from the inner circle you have been partnered with Harry Potter.'

'Better then Granger or Finch-Fletchley. Both mudbloods.' Draco drawls finishing off his toast.

'What is Hogwarts coming to if mudbloods are taking over all of the advanced classes!' States Bella swirling the wine around in her glass.

'You didn't get into advanced Defence, I hear Draco. Why is that?' Rodolphus questions. 'The Dark Lord was wondering why none of his future inner circle entered the advanced classes?'

'They were only offering advanced defence and potions this year. I am the only Slytherin to get into any advanced lesson this year.' Draco replies politely.

How dare he! Draco shouts mentally. Only my mother or father should be questioning about my school life. Outwardly Draco smiled thinly.

'Potter got into both classes also I see.' Bella says.

'Yes. I doubt he did very well, Dumbledore probably insisted he be put in those classes.' Draco moaned.

Who am I kidding? Draco thought. Potter was teaching three quarters of the school to protect themselves.

Everybody agrees as their empty plates are removed and their Christmas dinner is placed before them. Thin slivers of turkey resting on asparagus shoots sautéed potatoes with dill with a side serving of carrots and parsnips decorated the plate. Small boats of gravy appeared sitting on silver platters in the centre of the table next to the silver candlesticks with snake motif. Draco waits as the other three pour themselves some gravy before he is allowed the silver serving gravy boat.

'Is there a meeting this evening Bella?' Narcissa asks.

'Yes. Only the inner circle. The Dark Lord will be discussing future plans.'

'He has mentioned there is a spy amongst us, but we do not know who he is yet.' Rodolphus adds.

Narcissa goes silent and then speaks

'Are there any plans to break the others out of Azkaban?'

'Yes Cissy. They will be put into motion in a few weeks. Your husband will be back with you by the end of January.'

Draco kept his head down and ate his meal mechanically whilst wishing they would not discuss their plans in front of him. Nobody bothered him as desert came in so he quickly finished his mince pie and single roll of ice cream before standing up.

'May I be excused mother?' Narcissa nods as she downs another glass of wine.

'Of course dragon. Be ready for the party this evening.' Draco nods before leaving the room quickly.

The Weasleys Christmas dinner is not so formal. Various order members have come to eat and order business is a banned topic courtesy of Dumbledore. The kitchen table is laden down with food and it is quickly being demolished. Loud bangs from crackers keep on going off and their gifts inside flying through the air. Harry manages to catch his own pack of exploding snap cards and places a Merlin look a like hat on his head. Ron puts a witch's bonnet on his head and laughs as Bill next to him reads out a joke.

Mundungus lounges on a chair in a dark corner and smokes his pipe whilst Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick sit at the one end of the table and listen to Charlie and Hagrid discuss Dragons and how to teach his sixth year class about them. Hermione is sitting next to Harry chatting to Tonks about her new necklace. Tonks is green with envy making Harry happy that he had bought the perfect present. Lupin and Arthur are having their usual argument, who was uglier Umbridge or Fudge? Neville's Grandmother is talking to Molly and Neville is happily eating his dinner beside Harry with a hat with a vulture perched on top of it.

'Harry, pass me the roast parsnips will you?' Bill asks from across the table. Harry picks up the dish in front of him and passes it over before helping himself to some more mash potato before grabbing the last Yorkshire pudding. Hermione grabs the Yorkshire pudding out of his hand and takes a bite before he cans top her.

'Hey, I wanted that.'

'It's not good for you.' Hermione turns smiling before carrying on her conversation with Tonks.

'Minerva, please pass me some more gravy. Mine has disappeared somehow.' Dumbledore asks. Minerva sighs and passes the gravy boat again to Dumbledore who drowns the rest of his meal in it. Neville nudges Harry and Harry turns to him whilst keeping an eye on Hermione and the food on his plate in case she pinches anything else.

'I noticed what you were wearing when we got here and I wanted to ask if you could help me buy some new clothes.' Harry glances at Neville's Grandmother. Neville blushes but continues. 'I get an allowance but she never lets me pick my own clothes so I was wondering….'

'If I could help cover your tracks?' Neville nods. 'Cause I can Neville. What are friends for?' Neville smiles and picks up the gravy boat, realising it is empty. McGonagall taps the side of it with her wand and it refills. Neville smiles and pours some over his dinner.

Dinner finishes and dessert is brought out. Arthur stands up ready to cut up the apple pie.

'Who wants apple pie?' Several hands go up including Dumbledore's.

Arthur cuts it up and passes it down the table. The custard jug soon follows.

'Mince pies? Cream? Ice cream?'

'Yup.' The twins say together. Arthur doesn't bother saying anything and passes all three along to them in a bowl. Ginny takes some ice cream from her dad and then pours custard over it.

'I love this.' She sighs when Harry looks at her. Harry picks up his spoon and leans over to try it.

'I want the same.' Harry shouts. Arthur chuckles and passes a bowl of ice cream to Harry. Minerva passes Harry the custard Dumbledore has just finished with.

'Good job this is self filling.' Harry says eyeing Dumbledore's own bowl with custard filled to the rim. Minerva laughs and ruffles his hair.

A small fight ensues over the remaining apple pie between Tonks and Lupin.

'Remus you've already had a piece. I haven't had any yet.'

'That is your fault for wasting your time on mince pies first.' Molly sighs and waves her wand bringing over another apple pie. Cheers go up from the table as now empty bowls are passed back down to Arthur.

'You'll never sleep tonight if you eat this much sugar.' Molly declares.

'Who cares? It's Christmas.' Shouts Charlie. Arthur just nods and passes full bowls out again.

'Who's hogging the custard?' George asks. They turn to see Dumbledore adding yet more custard into his bowl filling it for the second time. He looks up guiltily at their stares.

'I am a bit partial to Molly's custard. The house elves never make it this good at school.' Molly preens under the praise as Harry takes the custard jug back.

'Creep.' Fred and George cough.

The door to the kitchen opens and Snape walks in. The room goes silent, Harry hears Neville catch his breath beside him.

'Albus ordered me to be here at 7pm.' Everybody sitting at the kitchen table turn to look at the clock pointing to 7pm and then back at Snape. Arthur stands up.

'Sit down then Severus. Have some pudding.'

'No thank you. I have already eaten.' Severus sits on the bench in the space next to Lupin and sneers at the desserts being passed around. The noise starts up again as they all start talking together.

Draco was annoyed. His mother had laid out black robes for him for the annual Christmas Party and he wished to wear green. On ordering a house elf to fetch his green robes he had been informed that his mother had insisted he wear the black ones. Draco, with a plummeting stomach, knew what this meant. Death Eaters were going to be coming and as the only male in the Malfoy household with his father in Azkaban he was playing host.

At least it would give him a valid reason to ignore Pansy as often as he could. She was very clingy and simpered a lot.

If only there was away to break the arranged marriage contract, Draco thought wistfully.

A knock on the door meant it was time to join his mother downstairs. Taking a deep breath and fixing the Malfoy sneer on his elegant features he left the room and made his way slowly down the corridor and main staircase. His mother was standing near the door wearing a long black robe with short sleeves showing off her Dark Mark on her left arm, whilst his aunt who was standing beside her was also wearing a long black robe this time with long sleeves showing her status as an inner circle Death Eater. His uncle came from the lounge on the right hand side wearing his Death Eater robes with his mask, shrunk, as a badge on his left breast. Draco walks over to them.

'Darling, you do look elegant.' Narcissa simpers reaching out and smotting out the shoulders of the robes.

'Wonderful Draco. Now remember inner members are to be given first priority.' Bella adds. Draco nods obediently. His father had pounded it into his head enough that he didn't even have to think about Death Eater etiquette.

'Would our Dark Lord be attending this evening as he has done in the past?' Draco asks whilst praying to any known deity that he wasn't.

'I'm afraid not.' Rodolphus adds. A small alarm rings out showing somebody is approaching. Narcissa goes and stands next to the front door and Draco goes over and stands next to her. A silver coach pulls up at the bottom of the steps from the front door and Draco watches as Pansy's father George Parkinson steps down and then helps his wife and daughter down. Pansy was in a long, elegantly cut dark green dress. The only other colour option allowed at this sort of party.

After welcoming the Parkinson's to the house Bella ushered them into the lounge and served them drinks. Draco saw Pansy hovering in the doorway looking over him. Giving no indication he had seen her he turns back as Crabbe and Goyle senior enter followed by their sons. Rodolphus takes them through to his wife. Crabbe and Goyle stop next to Pansy when Pansy calls them.

Soon everybody who is coming has arrived and is standing around talking in the large lounge next to the Christmas tree. Draco was politely going from group to group making sure everybody was comfortable and avoiding Pansy. He stopped at a group with his aunt, Nott's father, Avery and Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus' brother. He hands his aunt another silver goblet of fine wine overhearing their conversation.

'It's a shame Severus cannot be here. He would have an idea on how to take out the security force at Azkaban.'

'We could take them out forcefully.' Suggests Nott.

'No we could not. There has already been a break out they will expect one. We need a silent way to take them out so the Ministry or the Order cannot be alerted. A potion would be ideal.'

'How about a fast acting poison in their food?' Rabastan ponders.

'It might work. Severus has created several… unconventional poisons for the Dark Lord that have no antidote.'

Draco quietly slips away bumping into Pansy.

'Draco. I have missed talking to you tonight. You always seem to be wandering off.'

'I am the host Pansy.' Pansy pouts.

'Couldn't you slip out for a few minutes?'

'I'm afraid not Pansy. I can see my mother beckoning me. Excuse me.' Draco stalks past her and goes over to his mother.

'Draco could you give Mr Goldstein a tour of the house.' Draco looks at the elder replica of the Ravenclaw Seeker Antony Goldstein.

'Of course mother. Mr Goldstein if you would follow me.' Draco walks off down a corridor that is lit by flaming torches with Goldstein following.

'I hear that this house was built 500 years ago.'

'Yes.'

'The Malfoy family goes back almost to the time of the founders.'

'It is a very old family yes.' Draco opens an elaborate carved door and enters a library. 'This is the library. My fathers study is up on the balcony.' Draco points up and Goldstein notices a large desk facing a window.

'Your father does not seem the type to have his study so open.'

'He says it amuses him. It overlooks the garden. There are a lot of…unfriendly plants out there.' Draco turns and leads him out and up a short flight of stairs to a very long corridor. 'This is the Gallery. Every portrait here is of an heir from the Malfoy line who inherited the title.'

Goldstein looks up at Lucius' picture. In the background is the front aspect of the house and a snake is wound up around his legs. Lucius in the frame looks down and frowns at Goldstein.

'The picture does not talk.'

'The picture will activate after his death. He says he became annoyed by his ancestors telling him advice every time he walked past a portrait so he had them all cursed. The curse will fail after his death.'

'Would you be renewing the curse?' Goldstein looks at Draco who doesn't say anything just moves along the corridor and comes out in a conservatory full of rare plants that Neville would love to get his hands on. Goldstein looks around impressed.

'This is a very impressive collection. I notice a few are banned from homeowners purchasing them.'

'They were purchased many years ago before the law came into place I believe. I'm sure when my father is back you could ask him.'

Finally after another long boring 30 minutes of showing rooms not classed as private , Draco brings Goldstein back to the party. He leaves him with a group of lesser-known Death Eaters and joins Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy is talking with her mother and Narcissa.

'I hear they are going to be releasing our fellow Death Eaters soon.' Nott starts.

'You're not a Death Eater yet.' Pansy points out.

'No. Pity. But I am going to be one.'

'Aren't we all?' Draco says flippantly. Crabbe and Goyle nod enthusiastically. Rodolphus hearing the conversation comes over.

'I can hear you are all ready for your initiation.'

'Yes sir.' Nott says. 'Would you have an idea when that will be?'

'Soon I would think. Draco so quiet?' They all turn to him. Draco looks politely bored.

'When the Dark Lord says we will be initiated we will be. I leave these important matters up to our liege.' Draco replies smoothly. Rodolphus puts a hand on his shoulder. Draco resists the urge to remove it.

'Your father would be proud of you Draco.'

'Why would Lucius be proud?' Narcissa asks coming over. The whole room turns to listen.

'Draco has his head firmly attached to his shoulders. He trusts our lord.'

'Of course he does. We serve him do we not?' Narcissa smiles.

'Yes Cissy, we do. Draco's anxious to be initiated.' Murmuring breaks out.

'In time my son. You can wait.' Narcissa smiles at Draco smoothing out the shoulders of his dress robes again.

'Yes mother. I pray that the time will be soon so I can show my faithfulness.'

This brings about the others remembering their initiation ceremonies and what they had to do to prove their loyalty before being marked. Draco noted that throughout the conversation Goldstein never took part.

The fire and the tree fairies were the only light source in the lounge. Several more squashy chairs had been conjured for everybody by Dumbledore. They were all sitting quietly with no more shouts and songs as they all relaxed after eating their fill at dinner. Only Flitwick had left early and Snape was sitting in a corner glaring at anybody who dared talk to him or comment on him being there. Dumbledore breaks the peaceful silence.

'I believe I can hand out my gifts to you all now that we are all comfortably seated.' Everybody suddenly looked more alert. Presents were worth staying awake for. Dumbledore waves his wand and a small bag of presents appears at his feet. He opens it and takes out a small present. 'Miss Weasley.' Ginny takes her present. 'The twins.' Fred and George lean over and take it, one end each. One by one they all reach over for their presents. When Dumbledore has handed his all out McGonagall conjures a small bag from her and they are passed out too. Neville stands up and picks up a red bag from under the Christmas tree and hands the presents out from him and his grandmother.

'Severus, could you pass out the rest of the presents from under the tree as you are closest.' Dumbledore asks. Severus growls and then scowls but leans down and picks up presents between finger and thumb as though excessive contact could harm him.

'Headmaster, from all of the Weasley's. This one's from Potter and this is from Ms Granger. Oh this one I assume if from Lupin. Yes it is.' Snape passes the presents to Harry who is closest and he passes them on. Then Snape hands McGonagall her presents and finally Neville and his grandmother.

'I quite forgot. Here you go Harry.' Dumbledore pulls out a small package and it gets passed over. 'I believe it is from Dobby.' Ron bursts out laughing. 'Well what have you all received then?' Dumbledore urges. Paper is torn and thrown away and cheers of delight go up. Dumbledore opens his few presents and thanks everybody politely for his new books and sweets. He opens the last present from Harry and chuckles. He holds up a pair of lurid red socks with a snitch on the ankles with wings.

'You should try them on and see what happens.' Harry says. Dumbledore quickly leans over and removes his slippers putting the socks on. Immediately the wings come to life. 'You need to stand up sir.' Dumbledore stands up. The wings flap harder and slowly Dumbledore is lifted up, hovering a few feet off the floor chuckling.

'These are outstanding Harry. The best pair to date.' Dumbledore hovers back down and sits down and sees everybody's amused glances.

'The only question is why?' McGonagall says amused.

'I found the Mirror of Erised in my first year at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore discovered me and I asked him what he saw in the mirror. He said he sees himself with socks and that people always insist on giving him books for Christmas. I'm afraid it's sort of a tradition now.'

'Harry finds me the most interesting socks for Christmas every year.' Dumbledore adds. Ron laughs.

'Only you Harry.' Harry just shrugs. McGonagall holds up a green ribbon that matches her robes attached to which is a gold bell.

'Harry. Do you like serving detention with Filch?' She asks mildly. Harry smiles.

'No actually I hate it. I just thought it was the right gift for you. The cat bell is actually hand made.'

McGonagall sighs looking at the bell. Then to the amazement of the room she fastens it around her neck and taps the bell, the gentle ringing sounds in the room.

'Thank you Harry.' McGonagall says sincerely.

'Harry this is great. I always wondered why muggles didn't use plants like we do to heal people, but they actually do.' Neville says excitedly.

'I hoped you like it. It seemed interesting even to me.' Harry opens the box that is sitting on Hermione lap for him and Snape gasps next to him. Hermione shrieks.

'Oh Harry. Do you know how rare this is?'

'No. Sorry Neville I haven't read all of the rarest plant books in the world yet.'

'It's a Sporeon Fern. The small nodules on the roots and underside of the leaves are very important in some Advanced Potions.' Snape reaches out and gently touches it. The plant leans away from the touch and the leaves slap his hands. Out of nowhere two long green whips come out of the side of the plant and slap Snapes hand. Ron snorts.

'Nice plant.' The others bit back laughs at this description. Snape removes his hand and leans back scowling.

'Umm, Neville do you know how to look after it?' Harry asks.

'Its natural habitat is the dessert so it can go weeks without being watered. It only grows to a foot high and only attacks if somebody touches it so it's safe to put on the windowsill in the boys room.' Neville blushes. Harry lets out a relieved sigh.

'At least I can't kill it.'

'Now that you've finished opening all of your presents I will go and fetch the Christmas cake and some more tea.' Molly bustles out quickly followed by Neville's Grandmother. Hermione carefully places the plant on the windowsill away from human contact. She then opens a box of chocolates that Harry has just received and takes one out of the box.

'Hey, so you're the chocolate thief. You ate my entire collection of Honeydukes chocolate Quidditch figurines.'

'No. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie helped too.' Harry looks up at the guilty faces of the other Weasley's. Harry looks over at Ron.

'At least somebody is still a good friend.' Ron smiles smugly at the others.

'He ate some of your chocolate frogs this year and kept the cards he needed.' Ginny says smiling. Harry just gaps like a fish for a minute before snapping his mouth shut and glaring at Ron. Hermione smiles and kisses his cheek. 'I'll let you off because I find you adorable. But Ron you have some serious grovelling to do.' Harry scolds.

Molly comes back in carrying the cake and a knife. Neville's Grandmother enters afterwards with a tray of tea things. Once everybody has settled down with tea and Christmas cake silence descends. Even Snape has some. The crackling of the fire and Ginny's humming are the only noises as everybody eats some more. Arthur clears his throat rather loudly drawing everybody's attention.

'Um… Molly and I have something to tell you all.'

'What is it Arthur?' McGonagall asks. 'Are you alright?'

'Oh yes we are both fine, it's just that…um….well you see…'

'Dad just spit it out.' Charlie insists.

'Okay. Your mothers pregnant. Again.' This announcement causes shock and then all at once the Weasley children jump up.

'Really? How wonderful. I won't be the baby anymore.' Ginny enthuses.

'Cool. Another brother to test our products on.' The twins say together.

'Boy or girl?' Bill asks.

'Boy.'

'When did you find out?' Hermione asks.

'A month ago. I wasn't feeling well so I went to see Poppy.' Molly explains. Ron leans over and hugs his mum and then kisses her cheek.

'When will it be born?' Lupin asks.

'The middle of June, I'm three months gone now.'

The adults add their congratulations to the children and hands are shook. Snape stands up and comes over.

'Congratulations Arthur, Molly. Potter, I need to see you for a moment before I leave.' Harry shrugs and follows him out. Ginny giggles. They turn to look at her.

'He probably isn't too happy. It'll be another Weasley he has to teach.' Minerva starts to laugh and the rest are soon laughing with her.

Snape leads Harry into the library and shuts the door shutting off the laughter that followed them out. Snape had heard Ginny's comment and he wasn't too pleased about it. It was true though he hated the thought that in 11 years time another Weasley would be entering his classroom and be just as incompetent as the rest of the family.

'Sir?' Harry asks. Snape looks at him and draws out a small package which he enlarges before passing it over.

'Happy Christmas, Harry.' Harry smiles and pulls a small package out of his inside pocket of a robe he threw on against the chilly night.

'Happy Christmas, Severus.' Snape accepts the parcel and together they open their gifts.

'Wicked. Do you think this will tame my hair when other combs have failed?' Harry asks smiling. Snape looks up from his three Runespoor eggs.

'Where did you get these? They're illegal to buy unless it's from a registered tradesman and then they cost the same as a small house.' Snape looks back at the eggs in disbelief.

'Yeah, well the registered tradesmen where all out so I went to less…. Respectable places and that was cheaper.'

'You could have been caught.'

'No. I kept my hood up and did a very good impression of you.' Harry grins at Snape whose lip twitches.

'Thank you Harry. They are highly appreciated.'

'Same with my comb and mirror. I love the motif. Are you trying to turn me into a Slytherin?' Harry sighs.

'You did that well yourself when you dressed up as Salazar Slytherin for Halloween.' Harry laughs.

'Yes I suppose I was asking for this. Although I only did it to annoy the Slytherins especially the Death Eater children as I knew it would get back to Voldemort.'

'You seem very eager to have the Dark Lord angry at you.'

'Well that is his primary emotion why bother trying to make him anything else.' Harry says shrugging. They stand there in silence for a moment before Snape sits down in a chair and using his wand lights a fire. Harry sits down in the opposite chair.

'They might come looking for us if we take to long.' Harry says.

'I doubt it.'

'What's wrong?'

'There is nothing wrong Harry I just wish to talk to you about your grades again.' Harry nods his head. 'I have been getting a weekly report and I am pleased to see you are making an effort to keep your grades at E level or above. You're still having problems in charms.'

'Yeah. I just find it really difficult. I know mum was really good at it and Flitwick is always saying how wonderful she was but I just can't get it that easy. I really work hard too, like I do in potions, but I still struggle.'

'Are you doing all of the basic reading?'

'Yes.'

'I know Flitwick helped you learn spells in the back of your textbook for DA…'

'Yeah, he was great about it and has offered extra help but…' Harry trails off and smiles sheepishly. 'But I'm the Chosen One I'm not supposed to need help with my school work!' Harry lapses into silence. Snape leans forward in his seat and reaches out a hand carefully patting Harry's knee in what would be a comforting manner if nit was anybody other then Severus Snape doing it.

'If you have problems I want you to ask your Professors, if you can't do it come and ask me and I will make sure you understand it. Just because you are the Chosen One does not mean you have to be perfect in school. Your mother was excellent in charms and if she had survived I am sure would have become the youngest charms mistress, but she was terrible at Defence Against the Dark Arts and couldn't even tell you the difference between a Crup and a normal canine.' Harry smiles.

'Thanks.' Snape nods and leans back in his chair looking carefully at Harry before nodding and standing. Harry stands up too.

'I will be keeping an eye on your grades and we will do another review at Easter.' Harry nods.

'Good evening Mr Potter. I will see you next week for more Occlumency lessons.' Snape stands up tall and makes it clear he's out of parent mode and into his Professor mode.

'Yes sir.' Snape turns and leaves the library leaving Harry smiling and admiring the motif on his new present.

Draco was thankful when he stood with his mother and aunt and saw off the last carriage. The Parkinson's were as always the last to leave giving Pansy the chance to corner Draco. His mother finally shut the front door and it magically locks itself.

'Well done Draco you did well tonight. I am very proud of you.' Narcissa kisses his cheek. 'Goodnight darling.'

Bella then leans over and kisses his other cheek.

'Goodnight Draco. I will see you in the morning.' Draco nods and then walks slowly up the staircase and down the corridor to his room. Grateful when he shuts his bedroom door behind him he quickly undresses dropping his robes on the floor, knowing the house elves will take care of it and climbing into the warmed bed.

School will soon start again, Draco thought. I can go back home.

Harry and Ron helped a very sleepy Hermione up the stairs and into the girls bedroom. Harry tucked her in and kissed her head. Ginny came in giggling at her friend and shooed the boys out of the room shutting the door in their faces. Harry and Ron went back to their own room feeling very happy and sated with Christmas cheer and Christmas food.

Harry flopped into bed after quickly changing into his new pyjamas from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron turned out the light and dropped into his bed.

'Good horde this year.' Ron says sleepily.

'Yeah.' Harry listens as Ron rolls around getting comfortable.

'Good night Harry. Happy Christmas.'

'Night Ron.' Harry yawned before turning over and listening as Ron starts to snore.

One more week till I go back to Hogwarts, Harry thought. I can go back home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Emotions Run High**

Boxing Day was very subdued. Harry, Lupin and the Weasley children decided to have a snowball fight outside with Hermione sitting wrapped up with copious heating charms on her clothes reading a book. They split up into two teams with Bill and Lupin as the captains as they were the eldest. When Molly called them in a few hours later Bills team had won meaning Lupin, Ron, Harry and Fred had to wash up after dinner that evening.

On Tuesday Fred and George went back to their shop as now the holidays were over they had to push sales for the next few months. Bill packed and left to visit Fleur and her family in France and Charlie went back to work in Romania. Order meetings picked up again. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters going underground for a brief time peace reigned, letting the Wizarding World relax and enjoy the holidays. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny settled down and finished off homework for school at Hermione's insistence.

'Couldn't you talk to her Harry? She's your girlfriend.' Whined Ron on Tuesday afternoon after Hermione had had them sitting there for 3 hours straight. Harry puts down his quill and stretched his wrist before stsnding up to stretch his back. Hermione looked up from her work on the opposite side of the room.

'Finished Harry?'

'No. I'm taking a break.' Ron jumped up adding his support.

'Me too. I could do with lunch.' Ginny sat up straighter.

'Lunch sounds great.' Hermione frowns. Harry looks at Ron and Ginny then indicates with his head for them to leave. Without commentating they leave.

'Come on Mione. You could do with a short break.

'We have so much work. We really should just get it done. I can't believe we left it this long.'

'We will get it done in time. Even you need to eat.' Hermione nods still frowning. 'If you come to lunch I'll quiz you whilst you're eating.' Harry smiles

'Harry.' Hermione warns. Harry smiles.

'Okay maybe I wont quiz you but you do need a break.' Hermione sighs and puts her books to one side. Harry then takes her hand and pulls her up. He leans in and softly brushes his lips against hers before leaning back. 'Mmm. Come on. Eat.' Hermione pouts as he pulls her out of the room.

'That's blackmail.'

Harry smiles back at her cheekily.

'I know.' Hermione laughs and hits his shoulder as they enter the kitchen.

'Ow. Watch it Hermione. I'm very delicate. Ask Madam Pomfrey.' Hermione laughs harder. Ron looks disgusted as they come into the kitchen laughing and sit down, though Ginny is more amused then disgusted and smiles to herself. Molly puts down a plate of sandwiches and Ron is the first to grab a handful.

'Ron, when are you going to learn to eat properly?' Asks Ginny; squirming at the sight of Ron's open mouth.

'Get lost Ginny!'

Molly comes over scowling and places pumpkin juice in front of them.

'Ronald Weasley your table manners are disgraceful! Did your father and I bring you up to eat like that? No, we didn't.' Rants Mrs. Weasley.

Ron's ears go red with embarrassment and he looks down at his plate mumbling. Harry distracts Mrs. Weasleys attention by asking for soma crisps to go with lunch. Molly bustles off to get the crisps whilst Ron throws a grateful glance at Harry.

Lunch is soon finished and they head back to the lounge to continue studying, passing Lupin in the hallway. Lupin stops Harry and says

'Severus wanted me to pass on a message. He's coming for an Occlumency lesson this evening after dinner.' Harry nods and shuts the lounge door after him.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon Hermione's complaining as they want a break from homework for dinner. When they make it to the kitchen after stealing the books away from Hermione, Tonks and Shacklebolt are also sitting at the kitchen table talking to Lupin about Order business. At least Harry assumes it was Order business as the conversation abruptly ends when they enter the room. Lupin moves up a seat to sit next to Harry.

'How is your studying going?'

'Okay. Nearly finished my homework but I have a report to write out for Dumbledore about DA.'

'I hated writing reports once a month when I was teaching.'

'Its just so boring and annoying that I have to submit a subject plan for DA a week before the club meeting so Professor Dumbledore can approve the topics.' Harry complains. 'It's not as thought I'm a professor either!'

'Mate, you work too hard.' Ron comments.

'Some people aren't as lazy as you are Ron.' Scolds Hermione.

'As long as Harry can cope with it all.' Lupin explains. Harry frowns.

'I wouldn't be doing it if I couldn't.' Harry retorts.

Lupin frowns at Harry's tone but doesn't say anything. Harry puts his head down and eats his dinner quickly. Once he has finished he goes into the lounge alone to wait for Snape. The rest stay behind and look at each other. Ron and Hermione exchange worried glances.

'Do you think he'll be okay? Snape will be here in a minute for his lesson. Do you think he'll calm down before then?' Ron asks. 'I mean he's seemed calm all day but he's been twitching.'

'Twitching?' Lupin asks.

'Yeah. He twitches when he is angry about something and he's trying to cover it up by acting normal.' Lupin looks at Hermione who shrugs but looks worried.

Lupin goes to reply but stops when Severus walks in.

'Is Potter ready?' Snape sneers at the people around the table.

'He's already in the lounge.' Severus nods and turns around and leaves. Lupin stays standing and looks blankly at Hermione.

'Should I go in too?'

'You can help me with my homework, I'm having some difficulty with my Charms.' Lupin nods at Ginny and they both leave the kitchen. Ron looks at Hermione.

'Do you think he'll be okay?'

'I'm sure Harry will survive Snape. He has before.'

'No I meant Lupin.' Hermione smiles weakly at Ron and shrugs.

Meanwhile in the lounge Harry is lying on the floor with Snape standing over him.

'Potter. You are not trying. You have already had this once, it shouldn't be that difficult to replicate it.'

'Get lost Snape.' Harry stands up shakily.

'What is your problem?' Snape demands of Harry. Lupin looks up from the Charms textbook he is going over with Ginny in the corner.

'Severus, it's not Harry's fault if he cannot get this.'

'Stay out of this Lupin, this is between Potter and myself.' Snape snarls whilst still facing Harry.

'If you would just go for easy memories until I have the block ready again.' Harry says.

'The Dark Lord will not go easy on you. How will you block him out then?'

'I said just until I have it fixed in my head again.' Harry snarls back at Snape. Ginny and Lupin watch the battle.

'You already have it. Just because you love being fawned over with your tragic history.' Harry steps closer to Snape and growls.

'I hate my history. I wish it had never happened. I would have loved to have a family and never have to constantly battle a megalomaniac.'

Snape sits down and sneers up at Harry.

'Blah, Blah, Blah. I'm poor Harry Potter. I deserve special attention.' The lights in the room start to flicker but Snape relaxes back. Lupin stands up whilst Ginny hugs her textbook tight to her watching the lights flicker and finally go out. Only the fire is lighting the room.

'How dare you accuse me of wanting the attention! I never wanted attention just because my parents died and I didn't. Do you think it's worth surviving if you cannot live?'

'Harry. Calm down.' Lupin says gently whilst slowing walking towards him. Snape tries to stop him but Lupin ignores his signal. Harry turns to him.

'Do not tell me to calm down. I have the right to be angry with him. He purposefully searches for memories that are painful to me. He enjoys watching Sirius fall through the veil over and over again.' Harry turns back to Snape. 'Do you get a kick out of watching him die?' Harry spits the last bit then storms out of the room, the door opening and shutting without him touching it. As soon as the door shuts after him the lights come back on. Snape stands up.

'I'll see him on Sunday evening before he goes back to school. I expect him to have it by then.' Snape leaves the room. Lupin turns and looks at Ginny who is shaking.

'I've seen Harry lose his temper before but that has never happened until today.'

'Severus always knows how to press the right buttons.' Lupin looks at the door as Hermione and Ron enter.

'We thought we heard Snape leave.' Says Ron.

'Yeah. After he made Harry lose his temper and storm from the room.' Lupin sighs.

'The lights went out.' Ginny shakes. 'He was very scary.' Hermione turns and leaves. They can hear her walking up the stairs.

'I hate Snape. I'll have to talk to the twins about pranking him when I get back to school.' Ron says.

'You've seen Harry before when he is angry. Does he calm down quickly or slowly?'

'Both. Depends on why he's mad. He generally calms down soon though.' Ron says. Ginny nods in agreement. They stand in silence as they hear footsteps coming downstairs. Hermione appears back next to Ron.

'He's locked his door and isn't talking again.'

'How does he manage to lock his door without his wand?' Ginny asks confused.

'Emotions are very powerful things. If you're angry enough you can do most things wandlessly.' Explains Lupin.

'He blew up his aunt a few years ago.' Ginny says.

'Yeah I remember him telling us. Mum would have killed us if we had done something like that but all Harry got was Fudge telling him to be good and stay in Diagon Alley.' Jokes Ron.

'He'll come down when he's ready.' Lupin says. 'Come on Ginny I'll finish going over this with you.' Lupin sits back down.

Next morning Harry waited until Ron had left their room to go down to breakfast before getting up and dressed. By the time he reached the kitchen nearly everybody had finished and were going about their separate ways for the day with only Ron still sitting reaching for thirds. Harry pulled a piece of toast towards him and gingerly picks at it. Molly comes over and puts some bacon, sausages and eggs on top of his toast.

'Here you go Harry. A proper breakfast for a growing lad.'

'I'm not that hungry actually.'

'Nonsense. Eat up.' Molly turns back to the stove leaving Harry silently fuming into his plate. He pushes aside the rest of the breakfast and picks up the toast pushing his plate to the centre of the table. After finishing his piece of toast he gets up and goes to leave but Lupin stops him as he and Arthur come into the kitchen.

'Harry wait a moment. I want to talk to you.'

Harry sighs and sits back down. Arthur sits down and Molly puts a cup of tea down in front of him.

'Aren't you at work today dad?' Asks Ron around a mouthful of bacon.

'I'm on later today. I have a few hours to relax this morning.'

'Don't look so worried Harry. I just wanted to talk to you about last night.'

'There's nothing to talk about. I have homework to do.' Harry goes to stand up but Lupin pulls him back down.

'I think there is.'

'No there isn't. Snape was just being his usual idiotic self.'

'Harry. This isn't about Severus this is about you losing your temper again this holiday.'

'What about it?' Harry states coldly.

'Harry what is wrong? You just go off and the lights start flashing. That isn't healthy. Why don't you explain what is wrong.'

'Why bother. Nobody wants to know anyway.' Harry stands up. Ron has stopped eating and is staring at Harry. 'I'll see you in the lounge Ron. We can do our Transfiguration homework together.'

Ron nods but Lupin stands up.

'Harry you are not going anywhere until you explain what is wrong and we talk this through.'

'You will feel better once you have.' Arthur says. Harry turns and sneers at him.

'You're both ganging up on me.'

'We're not ganging up on you Harry. We all love you and we want to know what is wrong.'

'Isn't it obvious?' Harry yells.

'Harry it obviously isn't. You're very good at hiding your feelings.'

'Good.' Harry goes to leave but Lupin catches his arm and holds on.

'You will sit here and talk to us.' Molly jumps in.

'I'll leave then.' Ron stands up quickly and rushes from the room avoiding Harry's gaze.

'Harry! What is wrong? Tell me.' Lupin begs.

'You really want to know?'

'Yes.'

Harry looks at Lupin, Arthur and Molly carefully before shaking his head sadly.

'No you don't.' Harry says and leaves the kitchen his head facing the floor. Molly Arthur and Lupin stand in silence until Hermione enters the kitchen.

'Harry's locked himself in the library again.'

'We were asking what was wrong. But he wouldn't tell us.' Arthur sighs.

'Like a pet project?' Frowns Hermione.

'No! We care about him.'

'That's someway to prove it. You are trying to force him to talk about something he has no wish to talk about.'

'He needs to talk about it.'

'Why now? Why not last year when that cow Umbridge was making him carve words into his own flesh.' Hermione rants. Molly gasps.

'What?'

'A blood quill. He spent weeks writing 'I must not tell lies' in to the back of his hand. None of you wanted to know. It was always keep your head down, give it some time.'

'Blood quills are illegal.' Arthur states.

'I know. So does Harry. But nobody would listen to him. Only Ron and I knew. It happened to others too.'

'Who?' Asks Arthur.

'Well there was Lee Jordan but you'll have to ask Harry for the rest.' Ron says.

'If you are going to be there for Harry you have to be there all the time. We still went with him to the Ministry, even though we knew it could be a trap. We never let him down.' Hermione says. 'But the adults in his life always do.' Ron and Hermione leave the kitchen leaving a surprised Lupin, Arthur and Molly behind.

Harry is sitting in a chair hunched down, so he cannot be seen over the top of it, in front of a large fire in the fireplace. The candles on the walls are also lit casting shadows around the library. After a while of staring into the dancing flames he reaches out and picks up a large brown book that has it's leather binding falling off from the table next to him. He looks at the faded title "Ancient Ceremonies of the Celts and their Gods". Interested he opens it up and looks at the smudged and faded writing. Turning a few pages a title on the top of a page catches his eye.

'Soul Revivification?' Harry's interest caught, he sits back into the chair and pulls the book closer.

Next morning Harry appears at breakfast humming a tune by the Weird Sisters and after picking up a piece of toast disappears again after kissing Hermione on the forehead and nodding to Ron.

'Morning Harry.' Harry waves over his shoulder as the kitchen door closes behind him.

'He seems better.' Ron says sarcastically to Hermione.

Nobody sees Harry for the rest of the day as he locks himself away. When he does appear it is only for a brief moment to either collect food or pick up random objects from around the house even going as far as asking Lupin to turn some wood for the fires into sawdust for him. The only problem arose when Ginny found out Harry had borrowed a wooden box from her and forgot to mention it. She chased him around the house until Harry promised to buy his own as soon as they could get to Diagon Alley. In this way the holiday drifted by with Harry spending more time by himself and the others just talking to him when he appeared, trying not to antagonise him too much.

Harry lay quietly in his bed as he listened to Ron's snores. He really wanted people to go to bed, he couldn't perform the Soul Revivification ceremony until everybody had gone to sleep and wouldn't walk in on him. Finally the last drunken New Year songs from Charlie and Bill faded away as they stumbled up to the next floor and entered their bedroom. As soon as the last door shut Harry slowly got out of bed, pulled on a thick jumper from Mrs Weasley and a heavy cloak, picked up a small box and left the room silently without disturbing Ron.

The inky darkness of the hall meant Harry had to trail his hand against the wall in the hall to find his bearings. He couldn't risk knocking anything over and waking somebody up. He finally reached the kitchen and headed for the back door. A gust of wind caught him as he pulled it open. Snow was falling lightly.

Good Harry thought, it'll cover any tracks I make.

Harry pulls the back door shut behind him and walks across the grass till he is beneath the branches of a weeping willow. The wind inside the branches was less severe and Harry knelt down and slowly opened the box. He pulls out the leather bound book, four candles, and a box of matches he had stolen from the kitchen earlier.

He flicked the book open to the bookmarked page and set up the candles in a square in front of him. The first is red, attached to it is a picture of Lily Evans and her name is carved into the candle, another candle is blue, with a gold galleon attached to it with the name Cedric Diggory carved into it, the third is also red, attached is a picture of Sirius Black and his name beneath it carved into the candle, the last is a gold candle, it has a picture of James Potter attached to it and his name is also carved into the candle. Harry looks at the book and reaches for an ordinary sharp kitchen knife.

'I call upon the element mother earth – protect and guard me.' Harry picks up some dirt and throws it over the candles.

'I call upon the element water – give me life.' Harry picks up a small vial of water from the box and pulls off the cap before flicking some over the candles.

'I call upon the element fire – give me light and warmth.' Harry lights a match and lights all four candles saying the names as he lights them.

'I call upon the element wood – watch me grow and learn.' Harry takes some wood shavings out of the box and spreads them in a circle around the candles. Once the circle is complete the wood shavings begin to glow a pale blue and the wind seems to stop howling underneath the tree as the wind drops.

Harry pricks his finger and a drop of blood wells up. He drops a single drop onto his mothers candle flame saying 'Lily Potter.' A small pause later Harry speaks again. 'Mum I miss you. Thank you for protecting me as best as you could. I really wish you never had to go. I love you.'

Harry drops another drop of blood onto his fathers candle and says 'James Potter. Dad I hope you're happier now that you have Sirius there with you and yes I am more of a Marauder than mum would probably wish for. My main question is how on earth do you control this hair? It is never controllable my only luck is that Hermione, my girlfriend, doesn't mind it. I love you.'

Harry's third drop of blood drips into the flame of the next candle. 'Sirius Black. Hello again Sirius. I hope you and dad are not teasing mum too much. I'm sorry about the Ministry, I never meant for you to get hurt I'm really, really sorry.' Harry pauses and wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his jumper. 'I will get your name cleared one day so you can rest in peace. I love you.'

Harry tries to drop a fourth drop onto the last candle but notices it has healed so he is forced to prick his finger again. After dropping the final drop of blood onto the last candle Harry says, 'Cedric Diggory. I know your body was buried by your parents when I followed your wishes and took it back to school, but I needed to say goodbye. That might make me selfish and I'm sorry. I wish I had never let you take that cup with me and that you had not been another victim of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You'll be pleased to know that the winnings went to a very good cause and is keeping everybody less stressed during this war. I apologise.'

'I'm sorry.' He repeats quietly. Harry's body is racked by sobs as he cries and cries. The air is filled with great gasps as he tries to breathe but his emotions are in full reign. Still crying Harry says.

'Rest your souls in eternal peace.' A crack of a twig makes him shoot around pointing his wand from where the noise came from. A large wolf approaches quietly with it's tongue hanging out the corner of its mouth. Harry sniffs and wipes away his tears. The wolf nudges his arm and Harry strokes the fur.

'Hi Lupin. I thought you were in your room tonight?' The wolf licks his face causing Harry to smile and push the face away.

'Yuck. Behave yourself.' Harry notices the wind has completely stopped in the cave under the willow branches but the trees outside are still moving. He packs up the stuff into his box leaving the candles burning and stands up.

'Come on Lupin. If you're not in your room in the morning Mrs Weasley will have a fit.' They both silently go indoors. Behind them 4 faces appear in the candle smoke smiling before disappearing. The snow starts falling but the circle of sawdust containing the candles remains free from snow until the candles are gone. The pictures and gold galleon crumble to dust becoming part of the earth beneath them. Finally the blue ring of sawdust is blown away leaving nothing behind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**** – Back to School**

When Harry woke up on New Years Day he felt calm and relaxed as though he was at Hogwarts and under the influence of the wards. His scar didn't hurt or tingle for the first time since Voldemorts resurrection and after a quick check his Occlumency barriers were the strongest they had ever been. After getting his clothes together Harry heads for the bathroom cheerily saying 'Good Morning' to Hermione and Ginny who he met on the way. Ginny and Hermione abandon their journey to their joint room and race downstairs to let everybody know Harry is up.

Harry's first stop after getting dressed is Lupins room. Upon entering he sees the curtains are still closed and that Lupin is curled up under the blanket Harry had tucked around him early that morning after the ceremony. Smiling Harry bounds over and opens the curtains in one swift movement.

'Wakey, wakey sleepy head. Time to take disgusting potions and eat.' The ball on the bed moves and Lupin growls from beneath it causing Harry to laugh.

'Try something else.' Lupin pokes his head out of the blanket and fights the glare from the window. When he can see properly again he looks at Harry.

'You're far too cheery for this time of the day.' Lupin whines.

'Lupin its noon. Come on get up or else you'll have Madam Pomfrey coming over and giving you a health check and sticking you to the bed for the next few days.' This threat works. Lupin stretches out and wraps the blanket around his body. Harry goes over to the side cupboard and opens it pulling out a tray of vials. Handing them over one by one Lupin downs them with varying degrees of disgust.

'Severus really needs to make these taste better.'

'He'll tell you that it's impossible to add an extra ingredient to alter the taste or explain it would take longer hours to make the potion.' Lupin looks at Harry questioningly. Harry shrugs and replies. 'I once complained to Madam Pomfrey and that's what she told me. Apparently she'd complained about it before.'

Harry pulls the quilt back and putting his arm under Lupins elbow helps him stand up.

'Bring me some robes to the bathroom will you I really need a bath right now.' Harry nods and heads for the wardrobe as Lupin heads to the bathroom.

Harry and Lupin make it downstairs in time for lunch. Ron, Charlie, Bill and the twins are sitting with their heads in their hands moaning and refusing food.

'What's up with them?' Harry asks.

'Hangovers.' Hermione replies after Harry kisses her. He sits down and pulls some freshly cooked bread and the butter towards him.

'You seem a lot happier this morning Harry.' Molly says whilst filling his goblet with pumpkin juice. Harry just smiles in reply.

'How much did they drink?' Lupin asks.

'Lots, apparently. I found the drinks supply empty this morning.' Scowls Molly, not sympathetic at all. Harry laughs.

'Mate be quiet. Head. Hurts.' Ron groans. Harry turns to Molly.

'Have you got a set of basic potion ingredients?'

'Severus keeps a supply downstairs in the basement.' Molly informs Harry who pulls a face.

'I am not going into Snapes private territory. I like living.' Harry says smiling. 'Is there any ingredients up here?' Molly frowns and then disappears into the pantry. She comes back with an armful of ingredients and hands them over to Harry who riffles through the ingredients closely. 'Yup, I have everything I need.' Harry stands up, takes the ingredients over to the stove and sets up a small saucepan. Quickly chopping and adding ingredients in varying orders. The room is silent as they watch him prepare whatever potion he is brewing. Ron leans over to Hermione.

'I never knew he was really interested in potions, I just thought he did it for you.' Hermione looks at Ron and glares.

'Harry works very hard during potions and is more then adequate.' Hermione retorts. Harry turns around whilst the potion is boiling and puts five cups in a line on the end of the table. He then picks up the boiling potion and pours it into the cups.

'Hermione, cooling charm please.' Hermione pulls out her wand and casts the charm. Once the mixture is cooled Harry adds a sprig of mint and passes it out to the Weasley lads.

'There. Drink it. I would knock it straight back to, the mint only makes sure your breath smells nice afterwards it doesn't mask the taste of the Daisy Root.'

The Weasley lads share a quick look with each other before knocking back the potion. Instead of being sick they surprisingly sit up straighter and blink.

'I feel better.' Charlie says surprised. Harry rolls his eyes and puts the remaining ingredients back away and disappears into the panty. He comes back to piercing stares. The twins look at Harry calculatingly.

'What was in this?'

'Daisy Root, Eggplant, a drop of liquid ash, charcoal and mint. You have to have ingredients to hand or else it wouldn't be a very good hangover potion.'

'Where did you get this? Hangover potions have been notoriously difficult to make.'

'Snapes makes this for his Slytherins.'

The kitchen is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Fred and George move quickly and stand either side of Harry grinning madly.

'Harry, Harry, Harry. How did you find this formula? We've even tried to bribe some Slytherins for a vial of it and it never worked. Did you find Snapes personal potions book?'

'Harry James Potter you haven't been going through personal belongings!' Molly screeches, Hermione standing up next to her to bear down on Harry. Harry holds his hands up in defence.

'No, he was making it during one of my Occlumency lessons. He was distracted for a few moments and I had a quick look through at the ingredients and then carefully noted what he added and when.' Harry grins at Hermione and winks at the twins.

'Harry our wonderful financial backer.'

'You got any parchment and a quill?' Harry asks. Fred pulls out a roll of parchment and George pulls out a quill. Harry takes both the items and quickly notes down the formula and ingredients. Once done Harry roles up the parchment and holds it out but doesn't let go when Fred goes to take it. 'If you sell this Snape gets a quarter. He did invent it.' Fred and George nod together and take the piece of parchment as though it is made of gold.

Harry turns to Hermione and smiles. Hermione looks at him warily.

'Yes?' Hermione asks uncertainly.

'Fancy spending some time alone with me?' Harry asks. Hermione smiles and nods and together they leave the kitchen.

'He gets more like James and Sirius every day.' Lupin says. 'Stealing ideas from Severus and then getting the girl.'

'Ron, Ginny are you going to be joining Harry and Hermione now?' Molly asks. Ginny and Ron look around at everybody and notice that they are sitting silently and only sipping tea. No food is in sight.

'Is there a meeting soon then?' Ron asks.

'Yes, now shoo.' Molly says pushing them out of the kitchen.

'Is Harry okay? I mean really okay?' Bill asks. 'He seems….'

'Changed.' Charlie adds.

'He seemed happier when he came and woke me up this morning.' Lupin adds.

'What changed?' Asks Arthur. Everybody shrugs.

Harry and Hermione had a fun time laughing and joking in the lounge and kissing too. Ron and Ginny disobeyed their mother and stayed away for a few hours before seeking them out. They all played card games and tested a few new products, compliments of the twins. Molly brought them all sandwiches and crisps but they were left alone as Order members came and went. Snape came in the evening after they had all eaten and took Harry into the lounge and locked the door.

'Been practising Potter?' Harry shrugs. 'Put down your wand then.' Harry pulls his wand out from his right pocket and places it down on a side table then stands directly in front of Snape. Snape raises his wand. 'Legilimens.'

Snape finds himself standing on green grass watching a sun rise. The sky is full of colour, blues, pinks, purples, oranges and yellows. Snape looks around and sees Harry standing a short distance away. After closing the distance Snape reaches Harry who is ignoring him and looking at the sun rise.

'Which memory is this Potter?'

'It's not a memory.' Snape frowns.

'This was a blank space.'

'It isn't anymore. No more wards to shut off all emotion. This is me now.' Harry turns and faces Snape his green eyes blazing. 'You should leave now.' Snape nods and next thing they are standing looking at each other.

'That was interesting Potter, I've only ever seen the Headmaster create an image like that. Can you now replicate it?'

'Try me.'

'Legilimens.'

Snape is once again standing on green grass watching a sunset. Harry appears next to him.

'Do you like this?'

'It goes against all reason to learn Occlumency.' Snape states. 'How do you portray false memories here, or keep somebody out of your head. I'm in your head here and you haven't made a move to remove me!'

'I will never need to create a false memory. I am not a spy and my motives are plain. I think your barriers are created depending on what you need to use them for.' Snape nods at the logic and withdraws from Harry's mind.

'You can report to Dumbledore now that I am efficient enough in Occlumency now without his wards around.' Harry says once Snape has orientated himself.

'Yes I can. He was very worried when I told him that his wards had given you a false block.' Harry just nods. Snape tilts his head to one side. 'Now you can keep your mind occluded at all times.' Harry nods again. 'I'll leave you then.' Harry nods again. Snape turns to leave and then turns back. 'You are like Dumbledore when you just nod and agree and say nothing at all.'

'I learn from the best.' Harry says smiling. Snape smirks and leaves the room. Lupin comes in.

'That was a quick lesson.'

'Yes. Lupin, can I request something?'

'Sure.'

'I would like to see my parents' graves before I go back to school.' Lupin looks shocked and then nods.

'Of course. When do you want to go?'

'Tomorrow. You can take me to school afterwards.'

'It might be difficult to arrange an escort on such short notice.'

'Nobody is to know except the Weasleys, that way nobody will know where I am going and by the time the spy in the Order figures it out I'll be back at school.' Lupin nods.

'I'll have to inform Albus.'

'No. Not until we are on the way back. He'll insist on an escort and I do not want others to see me visiting my parent's graves. It's personal.'

'Harry we have to protect you.' Lupin explains.

'I have protected myself this far I don't think an extra day will make any difference.'

'If I do not agree to this?'

'Then I'll find a way to go during the school term and you won't actually know when I'll be going.' Harry and Lupin stare at each other for a few minutes before Lupin breaks contact.

'Okay. I'll take you and not inform anybody but Arthur.' Harry nods, Lupin leaves, missing the quiet thank you from Harry.

The subterfuge of getting Harry away undetected started as soon as they were out the door of Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had sent an escort of 5 more Order members, besides Arthur and Lupin, for them to get to the station. This made Harry and Lupin move onto their Plan B. The short walk to the station passed quickly and quietly. Once they were inside the station Harry made a big motion about being desperate for the toilet, the same technique that Tonks had used at the beginning of the year.

'Harry I told you to go before we left. Quick. You have a few minutes.' Scolds Mrs Weasley. Harry nods gratefully and disappears into the crowd. A few minutes later Harry returns taking Hermione's hand in his and linking his fingers with hers. Hermione looks up at him sharply. Harry just raises an eyebrow, although it is evident this isn't the answer Hermione wanted she doesn't question him any further.

The group moves towards the barrier and after a quick look Harry and Hermione casually walk through the barrier after Lupin and Shacklebolt pushing their trolleys and appear next to the train.

'Come on you two lovebirds. Let's find you a compartment together.' Shacklebolt teases. Their trunks are loaded on board and Ron soon joins them.

'The twins wanted me to pass on a few sweets mate but I managed to fob them off.'

'Thanks.'

Lupin pops his head in.

'Just making sure you are all settled. Harry, owl if you need anything, anything at all understand!' Harry nods. 'Good. I'll see you soon.' Lupin leaves the compartment and then comes back. 'Just stay out of trouble you three. Bye.' Lupin disappears. The train whistles and heads off to Hogwarts.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the Order at the door to Grimmauld Place, Lupin went for a walk down into muggle London. When he reached WH Smiths, which was the store opposite the Leaky Cauldron, he went inside and headed for the upper level. He went over and tapped a male on the shoulder who was wearing muggle jeans and a green sweatshirt. The guy turns around.

'Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else.' Lupin says shocked when an older male with a beard turns and looks at him. Lupin quickly rushes away and is relieved to see Harry standing some distance away laughing at his obvious mistake. Harry is wearing jeans and a green jumper also but he has a denim jacket to match his jeans thrown over his arm hidden behind a counter of DVD's.

'It's not funny Harry.' Harry just laughs. After a few minutes when Harry has caught his breath he pats Lupins shoulder.

'Sorry. It's the first time anybody has mistook somebody else for me.'

Lupin takes Harry's arm.

'Come on then. Before somebody recognises you.'

'Nah. We're in muggle London.'

'Yes, but there are a lot of muggles married to wizards and a lot of half muggle wizards too.' Harry turns pale and puts his jacket on quickly. 'Thought that would work.' Harry growls lightly at Lupin who laughs. They quickly make their way back down to the ground floor and exit WH Smiths. Lupin leads Harry to the right and takes him through a few more streets. He pulls Harry into a small alleyway and takes hold of his arm. Suddenly Harry has the sensation of being stretched thin and knows he ahs apparated.

Whilst the real Harry is apparating halfway across the country, fake Harry is sitting next to the window using Hermione as a block to all the students coming in and wanting to discuss DA that term.

'Hello Harry.' Says Lucien a fourth year Hufflepuff who had slipped inside their compartment found a spare seat.

'Hi.' Says Harry.

'Do you know what we are doing in DA this week? We've all missed DA this holiday.'

'I've got few ideas for Thursday, but I have to make sure they are okay with Dumbledore before I can tell you about them.'

'That's okay Harry. I was just coming to ask that DA was continuing. My year voted that I should do it.'

'I never realised I was so scary to talk to.' Quips fake Harry. Ron laughs.

'No.' Lucien says quickly.

'That doesn't sound like you believe it.' Harry raises an eyebrow.

'You're not scary. It's just….just…' Lucien looks helplessly at Hermione and Ron before continuing. 'You're such a celebrity and you're really powerful that we don't want to bother you too much in case you don't want us to.' Ron starts to laugh uncontrollably as Hermione looks resigned. Harry chokes. Lucien stands up smiles and exits quickly.

'Are they really scared of me?'

'A little. It doesn't help that the Daily Prophet is still calling you the Chosen One and singing your praises every day.'

on doResn't see Harry's confused look before he masks it behind a small smile or Hermione look sadly at Harry before smiling and telling Ron to get his chess set out which he quickly does.

'Us two against you Ron, we might just win this way.' Hermione challenges.

'Nah. No way Mione. You both suck at chess.'

'Boys.' Hermione rolls her eyes.

Lupin and Harry appear beneath an oak tree in the middle of a grassy clearing in a forest. Harry looks around and sees that the clearing is no more then a few metres across and surrounded by tall dark green trees. He looks at Lupin confused.

'Where are they?'

'We have to be able to hide our dead from muggles as we cannot afford them to find the bodies or the ashes as some magic will reside in our bones for years after our death.'

'How do we get to see them?'

'You have to think about who you want to say goodbye to and how much you loved them.'

'How?'

'Just close your eyes and imagine the faces of your mother, father and Sirius.'

Harry turns and looks shocked at Lupin.

'Sirius is here too.'

'Yes. Albus arranged it.' Harry smiles and nods turning to face the centre of the circle. Closing his eyes he brings up a photo from his album of his parents on their wedding day with Sirius beside his dad laughing. A strange humming starts to fill the air and upon opening his eyes Harry sees an old stone archway that looks as though it was always there with lilies growing around it in front of him, the surrounding grass covered in blue bluebells. Through it Harry can see grave stones. He very slowly walks towards the arch and when he reaches it looks back at Lupin. Lupin urges him on and Harry steps through the archway and looks around. As far as the eye can see are graves and tombs. Lupin indicates for Harry to follow him and walks ahead.

As Harry follows he looks around. He can see old wood markers that are slowly rotting next to large tombs made of marble and gold. A few wizards and witches are wandering around looking at the names on the tombstones. Lupin heads towards the obviously much richer part of the cemetery and stops before a large tomb. Above it is the name Potter with the Roman numeral one engraved beneath the name. Harry pulls up short and slowly leans to the side and sees the tomb only reaches back a few metres.

'You need to place your hand on the griffin door handle. It only opens for blood family once the interment is over.' Harry nods and walks up four steps leading to the large oak doors. He feels magic wash over him and breathes deeply. Pushing the door open by the griffin he walk inside as magic flares light up illuminating a large circular room. On the wall are pictures and names of all those buried within. In the centre is a stone dais with a stone basin filled with cool clear water. Lupin comes inside and shuts the door behind them.

'The tomb is many centuries old. The first Potter was buried here in 2005BC. The Potter black hair comes from a male Egyptian wizard who married a red haired Celtic female. His widow buried him here and started this cemetery. Initially, only the original twelve family members were allowed to be buried here but a few centuries later the Potters agreed to let everybody to be buried here as it was the only safe place.'

'Were the other families mad?'

'Yes. They believed themselves to be all powerful by then just like the purebloods nowadays but as the Potters own the land this is built on the other purebloods had no say in the decision. Some left and started their own cemetery but it was found and destroyed so now everybody is back here.'

'Do the Potters still own it?'

'Yes. The original land was an unplottable, Fidelus hidden home of the Egyptian wizard, a few generations later they left. You get money each year from the ministry to pay for the rent of the land.'

'Isn't that a little unfair.' Harry turns and looks directly at Lupin. Harry's eyes trail right past Lupin and to the wall behind when he sees the pictures of his father and mother next to each other and rushes over. 'Mum. Dad. You're here.' Harry looks to his right and sees Sirius' portrait too. 'Sirius.' Harry whispers.

'He became an honorary Potter when we were still in school and James put a mandate in his will that Sirius was to be buried in the Potters tomb and made a place for him.' Harry taps the portraits and they wake up.

'Godson. Welcome. I was wondering when Moony would bring you to visit.' Sirius shouts waking up a few more portraits.

'Look at you Harry. You've got so tall.' Lily cries. James moves to the next portrait and hugs her.

'She's right though. You have grown tall. Even taller then me!'

'Yeah. I had to take a few potions though.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. You were a midget last summer. What happened?'

'Um, Snape happened. He told me I was too short so stuffed me full of nutrient and mild growth potions during the summer.'

'Snivellus!' Sirius snorts in disbelief.

'Why did you need them?' Lily asks in disbelief.

'Long story mum and I do not have time today to tell you.'

'Why are you here then son? You performed the Rite of Soul Revivification the other day. Was that not enough?' James asks.

'You knew!'

'Of course. It hasn't been performed in many centuries.'

'It's thought to be dark.' Sirius butts in. 'I suppose you found it in Grimmauld Place?'

'Yeah.' Harry nods. 'Why is it Dark?'

'You use drops of your blood on the candles.'

'But the blood supposed to represent a human physiology. I could have used skin or hair but blood is much easier to use and more personal.' Harry explains.

'Honey we're not…'

'Harry, we're not saying you are Dark using it. The Ministry banned it after Grindewald's reign.' James jumps in.

'It helps a person's soul rest in peace; it allows them to know that the family they left behind are okay.'

'Did it help?' Harry asks afraid. Lily smiles and beckons Harry to her.

'My dear son, it worked because we know you are safe, happy and content with your life.' Silent tears fall down her cheeks.

'We love you son.' James says hugging Lily closer.

'Hey Prongs Junior can you stop making your mum cry she'll be a nightmare for days now.' Several paintings around the room cry out for Sirius to stop being cruel and several more start on about overcrowding. Harry laughs and sits on the floor facing their photos. Lupin joins him seconds later.

'They're always here Harry. You can come back anytime.'

'I know. It's just strange. I have never been able to talk to my mum and dad before now.' Lupin nods and puts an arm around Harry's shoulder pulling him close.

'I'm sure Dumbledore will give you a few days this term to allow you to visit again.' Harry nods and looks hopeful.

'So what has been happening in the land of the living?' Sirius questions. 'Anything we're missing?'

'The twins are doing well. I brought them some muggle magic tricks for Christmas and we have barely seen them since Christmas Day. Molly has forgiven me for financing them though so that's a small mercy.'

Sirius laughs but James and Lily look blank. Sirius explains.

'The Weasley Twins. I told you about their joke shop the other month.' Light dawns on James' face.

'You gave them money?' Lily asks astonished.

'Well yeah mum, the Weasleys couldn't afford it and I thought everybody would need the laugh now that the war has started.'

'Are you coping okay?' Harry goes silent as they look on worriedly.

'I'm doing fine, I…' Harry looks briefly at Lupin. 'Severus is looking out for me.' The three portraits and Lupin look at Harry in surprise.

'Snivellus looks after you?' Sirius says disbelievingly.

'He makes sure my grades are okay,' Harry looks at the portraits and rolls his eyes. 'You wouldn't believe what he thinks are passing grades, he makes sure I eat properly stuffs me full of healthy vegetables, he makes sure I practise my Occlumency, he's teaching me fencing… it's nice to have somebody around all of the time.' Harry smiles.

'Who is this?' A loud voice booms across the circle. Harry looks around and sees the largest portrait he has ever seem directly opposite the doorway. Inside the frame is a tall dark skinned man wearing white linen clothes over which is a dark fur, he has long black hair reaching to his waist. A long, white, staff is in his hand.

'This is my son. Harry.' James says. Harry stands up and bows to the portrait. The man looks Harry up and down and nods before closing his eyes again. 'That's our first ancestor buried here. He changed his name to McManus Potter when he arrived in Scotland. I think there was some sort of problem in his home city and he was asked to leave.' James whispered the last part. Harry has to smile.

'He's really grouchy if you wake him up.' Sirius adds.

'And we would know.' James whispers again. Harry laughs this time. It was good to see his father and Sirius acting together as he always dreamed they would. Lupin stands up.

'Come on Harry. We have to get to Hogsmeade station before the train does so we can switch you back.' Harry stands up and looks disappointed.

'I'll see you soon mum, dad, Sirius.'

'You have to do one thing before you go Harry. Drink from the pool.' Lupin leads Harry over to the pool. A gold goblet appears and Harry tentively picks it up and scoops up some water. He takes a small sip of the water and smiles.

'It's cold.' Harry places the goblet back down where it disappears. Looking around he sees that all of the pictures are now awake and watching closely. Harry frowns. 'Did I do something wrong?' Lupin shakes his head and pulls Harry's arm.

'No Harry. This water clears your mind of every thought of revenge or hate you might have. It just proves that you have no idea for revenge.'

'It always used to show Snivellus to us.' Sirius calls out as he and James giggle together.

'Come on Harry. We have to leave now.' Harry and Lupin leave the tomb with Harry shutting the door tightly behind them. The journey back through the cemetery and back through the arch was accomplished quickly. When they were back in the woods Harry realised it is now dark. Lupin takes his arm and they both disapparate.

Ron, Hermione and Harry push through the crowds as they try and get to the carriages. The rain is coming down hard and cloaks have been pulled over heads. Harry slips as he bumps into a Slytherin and lets go of Hermione's hand. From the left another student taps Harry on the shoulder and Harry drops back as the other student takes his place and takes Hermione's hand clasping it tightly. He helps her into the carriage and climbs in after her.

The carriage starts moving and Harry sits back pulling his hood off his head.

'It's horrible out there.'

'I know.' Harry agrees with Ron.

Soon they arrive at the castle and quickly rush up the steps and shake out their cloaks as they enter the Great Hall. Harry smiles and pulls Hermione closer.

'Are you okay Harry? Have a good day?' Harry looks at Hermione's annoyed face.

'Yes.' They join Ron with the Creevy brothers at the Gryffindor table. Harry looks around and spots a few empty spaces and very upset students.

'Why are there some students missing?'

'Mate. Do we have to repeat it again? Some of the Death Eaters were attacking families this holiday and they didn't just kill the parents they killed children too. Even small children.'

Harry looks down at his plate and ignores Dumbledore as he stands up.

'Welcome back to a new school term. Before we eat I would like us to have a minutes silence for those students that will not be coming back this year. Voldemorts is becoming even more powerful and we must all stick together to support and protect each other. Please would you bow your heads.' Harry bows his head like the rest of the hall, omitting the Slytherins of course. Harry notices Malfoy is sitting silently gazing up at the ceiling ignoring Pansy and Nott who have their heads together whispering.

'Now we can eat.' States Dumbledore breaking the silence and summoning dinner. Harry silently pokes around with some potatoes Hermione places on his plate and frowns.

'Harry it isn't your fault.' Hermione says placing a hand on his arm.

'I know, but it is my problem to make it stop. I just wish I could have finished it when I was a baby and nobody else had to die.' She leans over and slowly kisses him.

'Harry, when you can you will end this war, but only when you are ready and have the best chance of survival. There is no point trying to end it and dying in the process as we will all be finished then.'

'My voice of reason.' Hermione smiles.

'I have to be. There isn't one in your head.' Harry laughs and Ron turns to them.

'Will you two stop making kissy noises and help me explain to Colin here that the Chudley Cannons offensive moves are much better then the Wasps.'

'Which offensive play?'

'Harry! All of them.' Ron whines.

'So just the Cannons defensive play is responsible for their losing streak then.' Points out Hermione.

'Hermione. That hurts.' Ron moans as Hermione rolls her eyes.

'She's right Ron. The Cannons cannot rival the Wasps in all plays. They need a new half decent beater and definitely a seeker. They haven't caught the snitch in the last 10 games. They only won against Atlantis as the chasers for the Canons have Firebolts when the Atlantis chasers only have Nimbus 2002's. They won on speed not skill.' This pulls Ron into a debate on brooms with Colin and Dennis leaving Harry to join in the conversation with Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**** – Slytherins**

Harry was happy when he turned up for his fencing lesson on Tuesday morning, the day after they arrived back at school. Entering the Room of Requirement Harry noticed Severus was already there and was practising some moves by himself.

'Sorry I'm late Seamus was arriving back from his latest girlfriend and I had to get back behind my bed curtains.'

'10 points from Gryffindor.' Snape smirks. 'For sharing a bed with a female student.' Harry pouts.

'That's the last time I tell you anything!' Harry picks up his fencing sword and stands opposite Severus. The fight begins. Whilst they fight they have a conversation.

'I was at Grimmauld Place last night and I had an interesting conversation with the werewolf.' Harry rolls his eyes at Lupins title. 'He was talking about a sappy conversation you had with your parent's portraits.' Severus knocks the fencing foil out of Harry's hand. 'Why were you visiting graves with out adequate security?' Harry backs up as Severus follows him across the floor the end of the foil pointing at his chest.

'Nobody knew that I was going to the graveyard therefore nobody would follow.'

'To get away with this meant Ms Tonks had to take your place, therefore the werewolf could have been overheard talking to her.'

'Remus would not have talked to her anywhere near Order members. It would have been a quiet conversation.'

'Ms Tonks has great trouble keeping secrets.'

'She covered for me all summer and nobody has found out!' Harry eyes the end of the foil as it pushes against his chest. 'Can I get my foil to make this a fair fight?'

'No.' Harry nods and raises his hands in self defence.

'Could you lower your foil so I can breath?'

'No.' Harry nods.

'That's fine.' Severus suddenly steps back and points the tip of the foil to the floor.

'You have to learn that rules apply to you also. Dumbledore has you watched for your own safety and I check the plans before they are implemented.'

'I know, Albus told me, but I don't need to be watched all of the time!'

'According to the werewolf you were telling your parents and the mutt that you liked being looked after.'

'I do. But…' Severus raises his eyebrows. 'I like that you look after me, that you force feed me potions to grow, I like knowing that you're checking up after me. I've never had that but I'm still not used to it. Nobody has ever cared before, even Albus never bothered with me.'

'Albus cares for you.' Severus says softly.

'Of course he does but he lets me get away with everything, keeps his distance, when what I really needed was somebody to be my father. Somebody who's only responsibility is to make sure I am looked after. Until this summer nobody ever cared that I was unhappy at the Dursleys or that they hated me and tried to beat the magic out of me. I had nobody that was on my side! Nobody who was solely interested in my welfare that they stood up to Albus. But you did! You took me away and looked after me.'

Severus sits down on the table the foil case was sitting on and leans heavily on it. Harry looks down at his feet after the rant.

'Sorry. I never meant for it all to come out.' Harry sighs.

'I don't understand why you chose me?' Snape asks in disbelief. 'The werewolf would have been a better replacement for Potter and Black. We argue, we barely get on, I push you harder at your work then anybody else would, I make you write longer essays then your class mates, I don't let you get away with anything and I use strict measures of discipline.' Snape is speechless.

'You protect me and make sure I do not let being the Chosen One get to my head. I could be as arrogant as my father unless somebody made me work at being normal. I get to worry about my grades when before this year I was worrying about how to defeat the Dark Lord. It's a relief.'

Severus and Harry look at each other for a while, before they both move to pack up.

'I will see you later.' Harry says.

'Not so fast. I want a five foot essay on why leaving Grimmauld Place with one Order member was an idiotic idea.'

'Do I need book references?' Harry says sarcastically.

'Of course, I'm sure you'll find something. I want it by Friday evening.' Harry opens and closes his mouth like a fish for a few minutes before snapping his jaw shut and nodding then slipping out of the Room of Requirement leaving Severus staring at the door deep in thought.

Harry made his way quickly back to the common room and finally flopped onto a sofa in front of the fireplace. He waves his hand and flames spring to life in the grate warming up the room. A squeak on the boys' staircase gets his attention. Down comes the large boy Harry recognises as George Somerset.

'Good morning George. You're up early this morning.'

George squeaks and turns to face Harry.

'Oh, sorry I never saw you there.' George says breathlessly holding a hand over his chest.

'It's okay. Not many people are awake at 6am in the morning.' George smiles and then heads to the portrait hole. 'Where are you heading this early?' Harry asks taking note of the tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt George is wearing.

'I'm going for a run.'

'Why?' Harry asks bluntly. George blushes. 'Girls?' George nods. Harry stands up. 'How about we go for a walk and you tell me all about it?' George nods and together they leave the common room.

In Defence lessons that week the sixth years started learning about more dangerous creatures, starting with Lethifolds and Dementors as they could both be repelled by the Patronus Charm. Dumbledore had added it to the curriculum for all fifth years and above as the Dementors had joined Voldemort during the summer. Professor Pentagon was very impressed when half of the class could produce a corporal patronus and gave Harry 10 points for teaching them the complicated spell plus 5 points each to everybody from DA for wanting to learn outside of their syllabus.

Transfiguration meant more advanced human changes involving actual features such as eye colour, and nail or teeth length and shape. It was very surprising when no matter how hard he tried his eyes refused to change colour even though he could get everybody else's to change when testing on them.

Herbology and Potions become linked with learning how to grow, pick and store ingredients carefully and then how to use them. Those in advanced potions paid close attention as they were sure their end of year projects were going to be making a potion from its living ingredients.

In Charms class it was more non-verbal spells which were becoming much easier and they started survival spells such as Point-me which makes your wand point North and Impervious to repel rain. Again Dumbledore had expanded the curriculum stating that if anybody was captured and managed to escape they might need the survival skills to hide or run.

DA Club on the first Thursday back after the holidays was very eventful. Harry had started the fifth to seventh years on duelling practise telling them that when fighting Death Eaters throw away the regulation book and make sure they stay down long enough for you to get away or for Aurors to get there. In any other situation they had to use regulations as duelling was originally a demonstration to show your enemy how powerful you were to settle a conflict before it got out of hand. The lower years were taught a few useful sticking charms of varying degrees of strength. The weakest one used for sticking objects to objects for a few minutes, up to sticking charms that could last for hours. Dumbledore flatly refusing to allow him to teach them permanent sticking charms and make Harry punishable for all misuse of the charm around the school for the rest of his life.

After DA finished Harry made his way up to Dumbledore's office for his usual lesson and found Dumbledore drinking tea and eating a chocolate frog with the wizard card sitting on his desk. Harry found another Albus Dumbledore waving up at him from the card.

'How was your holiday Harry?' Harry raises one eyebrow at him. 'Yes. I suppose that was a redundant question. Would you like a cup of tea? I hear you have been helping the future pranksters of the school.'

Harry smiles as he accepts a cup off Dumbledore.

'Yes sir. I have explained that I would be the one getting into trouble but I think that there will be a few that try sticking friends and enemies to chairs and walls for the next few weeks.' Dumbledore smiles.

'Very true Harry, I will inform the rest of the staff to watch out for trouble makers in the next few weeks.' Harry nods. 'Lemon drop?' Harry shakes his head. Dumbledore pops a lemon drop in his mouth and leans back in his chair. 'I wonder Harry; can you tell me why people always refuse my lemon drops?'

'Well the few students that do come in here are either too awed to take anything from you or are in trouble and you aren't offering them, the teachers and order members are sick and tired of eating them and the rest of the world think that there's some sort of Cheering potion on them. Or perhaps a weak Veritasium as we all seem to tell you everything you want to know without even thinking about it.' Dumbledore chuckles and leans forward conspiratorly.

'Shall I tell you what's really on them?' Harry looks sceptical.

'You would trust me with this?'

'Of course Harry. I would trust you with my life.' He watches Harry's horrified face before leaning closer. 'My lemon drops are lemon drops. I never add anything, people just respond to the little old man obsessed with sweets and drinking a lot of tea.'

'There has got to be something else. Nobody spills secrets to their grandfathers but they do to you.' Harry says not buying the story at all.

'That Harry is something you should understand. You are just the same. People respond to you in the same way. People trust that when they tell us anything it will stay a secret and we'll do our best to help.'

'That doesn't mean I am like you.'

'Mr Longbottom I believe told you about his problem with his grandmother last year, has talked to you about his parents and you helped him make his decision on what he wants to do with his life.'

'I was only clarifying what he already wanted to do with his life.'

'Harry everybody thought he wanted to open his own Herbology store with an attached nursery.'

'No that's what his grandmother has planned for him.' Harry says automatically causing Dumbledore to smile.

'Yes I know. I had a very revealing conversation with Mr Longbottom at Christmas. It seems he wants my help finding a Herbology Conservationist to talk to about being a Intercontinental Field Herbologist.'

'You haven't told his grandmother have you? I was the one that came up with the information for him.' Harry asks worried. Harry had only met the formidable women a few times before the Christmas holidays and Harry was more worried what Mrs Longbottom would say when she found out, then what Severus would say when he found out he was unleashing Neville on the world.

Dumbledore starts chuckling.

'No, your secret is safe with me. I was just using Mr Longbottom as an example. You are someone everybody trusts. Even total strangers would let you help them because they feel comfortable talking to you. That is a rare magic Harry. Not many wizards, witches or muggles have that talent.' Harry nods thoughtfully. After a few moments Dumbledore breaks the silence. 'Now shall we start with our lesson? Stand up and place your wand on my desk. Let us make this more difficult. I want you to call something without being able to see it.'

'How?'

'Use your heart Harry. When you were in the Triwizard Tournament you called your broom, even though it was all the way back in your dormitory, so this should be easy for you. Remember happy memories.' Harry stands up and places his wand next to Dumbledore's on his desk and watches as Dumbledore takes a book and places it on the pedestal they have used before and then comes back.

'Okay Harry. Turn away and call for the book.'

Harry closes his eyes and brings up the memory of seeing his parents in the tomb earlier that week and brought it into focus. Dumbledore watches as Harry smiles calmly and as the book heads towards him. The book picks up speed and hits Harry on the back.

'Ouch.' Harry opens his eyes and rubs the back of his head but the book is still floating in mid air.

'Harry.'

'Yes?' Dumbledore looks over Harry's shoulder and he turns around and gingerly takes the book out of the air.

'That must have been a very powerful memory.'

'Yes.' Harry smiles his eyes glazing over as he relives it.

'I think we should move onto something more complex. Severus told me that you blocked without a wand during the holiday. Lets have some practise shall we and to make things fair I will only use spells I can do wandlessly too.' Harry nods and takes the book over to the pedestal and then faces Dumbledore. 'I'll start with simple body binds and leg locks until I know you can do this as I have no wish for Poppy to be after my blood for hurting you.' Harry grins.

Harry stands with his feet apart and brings his memory to the front of his mind and focuses on it. Dumbledore moves his sleeve out of the way and raises his hand.

'Locomotor Mortis.' Says Dumbledore. Harry brings his hand up quickly but his legs snap together and he falls over. Dumbledore cancels the spells.

'Ow. I think I could use some cushions.' Dumbledore picks up his wand and quickly conjures some cushions behind Harry and then puts his wand back down. Harry drags himself to his feet.

'Petrificus Totalus.' Harry tries to block again but his legs and arms snap to his side and he rocks slightly before falling to the left. Dumbledore mutters the counter curse and Harry stands up rubbing his arm.

'Could I have more cushions?' Dumbledore surrounds Harry with cushions.

'Locomotor Mortis.' Harry's legs snap together and he falls backwards again. After cancelling the spell Harry jumps up and goes red.

'This isn't as easy as it sounds. Well not just with happy memories. I can do this with Snape already.'

'We'll leave it for this evening. I do not want to tire you out too much although your body seems to be adjusting fine. I will see you again on Sunday evening and we'll continue with this block.' Harry retrieves his wand and leaves.

The next morning Dumbledore calls Harry to his office during his Charms lesson. Harry enters and sees Dumbledore sitting in bright blue robes behind his desk, with Snape and McGonagall standing either side of him. Minister Umbridge and some officials omitting Percy are sitting on the right of the room by the windows.

'Ah Harry, come on in. Take a seat.'

Dumbledore motions to a conjured soft chair unlike the wooden ones the ministry members are sitting on. Harry sits down and leans back.

'Lemon drop Harry?'

'Thank you sir.' Harry leans over and takes one putting it in his mouth noticing the look of disbelief he gets from both Snape and McGonagall. Harry then takes the cup of tea Dumbledore was holding out to him. 'Do you have any chocolate frogs left sir?'

'Yes. I think I have one left in here.' Dumbledore says whilst searching through one of the desk draws. He takes out a box holding it up triumphantly. Harry accepts it grinning. 'Harry, I am sure you are wondering why Minister Umbridge is here at Hogwarts.'

'I assumed it was about that Order of Merlin, it was in the Daily Prophet this morning that I still hadn't received it. People were starting to ask why I hadn't.'

'Correct Harry.'

'We were wondering when Mr Potter could be spared from school to come to an awards ceremony.' Umbridge titters. Harry takes a sip of tea to hide his disgusted face at her voice.

'I am very busy Minister. The Professors are starting to pile on lots of work now. I would need to discuss with my Head of House when I could be released from school.' Harry responded.

Umbridge smiles sweetly and simpers.

'I understand Mr Potter. I'm sure there is sometime you are free. How about a Friday evening?'

'I have advanced lessons on Saturday morning. I could make it on a Saturday evening Minister, if my Head of House and the Headmaster agree.' Harry looks pleadingly at Dumbledore.

'That will be acceptable. Next Saturday then. It will give us time to make the preparations at the ministry.' Umbridge stands up as Dumbledore coughs politely.

'I am afraid minister that I cannot allow Harry to leave the school grounds. Could the ceremony be performed here? That way Mr Potters friends could see him receive his award.'

'Headmaster you must understand all awards are given out by the Minister of Magic. Therefore it must be done at the ministry.' A short podgy man with a large runny nose says in a whiny voice.

'Awards can be given here if I give permission. I can have the house-elves make the arrangements and you can give me a list of all those you wish to attend.'

'Headmaster. I appreciate the offer however it would be safer to do the ceremony at the ministry.' Harry snorts before he can stop himself. Umbridge turns her smile on him. 'Mr Potter you question my decision.'

'Oh no, its just that Voldemort managed to appear in the ministry after his Death Eaters had gotten into the Department of Mysteries which is supposed to be impossible.' Umbridges' smile fails and she glares at him.

'Security has been improved since then. I assure you it is quite safe.'

'Forgive me Minister, but I will not allow Harry to leave the security of the school, so either the ceremony is performed here or there is no ceremony.' Dumbledore says calmly. Umbridge smiles.

'Of course Headmaster.'

'Harry, you can go to lunch now, I'm sure your friends will be wondering where you are.' Harry puts his empty tea cup down on the tray and leaves the office. Dumbledore waits until Harry has shit his office door before continuing to talk. 'If you would send me a list of guests you wish to invite and I will see to it that there are sufficient seats.'

'If it would be possible I would like to spend the night here Headmaster after the ceremony.'

'I'm sorry Minister, but in this time of war we have to protect our children. Therefore Hogwarts is in a state of lockdown.' Umbridge stands up and heads for the fireplace.

'I will send you a list Headmaster. Good day.' Umbridge and her entourage floo out. Snape and McGonagall relax their stances and go around the desk.

'I have a class to prepare for.' Snape says as he sweeps from the room. McGonagall sits down.

'Harry doesn't like her does he? He seems tense when she is around.'

'Have you seen the scar on the back of his right hand?'

'Yes. But never close enough to see what it says.'

'It says 'I must not tell lies'. Minister Umbridge used a blood quill in some of her detentions last year.'

'How dare she!' McGonagall screeches. 'Oh poor Harry. I told him to put up with it that there wasn't anything I could do. Oh Albus.'

'I'm sure Harry has forgiven you. It seems only his closest friends knew about it anyway.'

'That hateful women. I wonder how he managed to survive. That's illegal Albus.'

'I know Minerva but we can do nothing without proof. If Harry were to publish this even with others backing him up she'll just continue the mentally ill stories from last year.'

'We need proof then. How dare she hurt Harry!' Minerva paces in front of the desk. 'What can we do Albus?'

'We will bide our time. We will find the proof that we need, but it will take a while. Until then Minerva you will not do or say anything unusual that lets her know we are on her trail.'

'As if I would Albus!' Minerva says offended. 'I've gone along with your plans before without giving them away.'

'Of course you wouldn't Minerva but this is the first time my plan has involved something so close to home. I know you were close to James and Lily when they were at Hogwarts and continued to see them after. I do remember you babysitting Harry one night when he was 2 months old and had colic. Lily and James hadn't slept for a week and were at thier wits end. You brought Harry here for the night and allowed them to have a break.'

'If I also remember that night clearly Albus, you took him off me as soon as we arrived and took him to bed with you. There is a very charming picture on your bedside of you, Harry and a baby Fawkes tucked in bed fast asleep.'

Dumbledore chuckles.

'Minerva, I am surprised you know what is in my bedroom.' Minerva blushes, but raises an eyebrow. 'I believe lunch is being served now, lets go and let the school know about the ceremony to be held next Saturday.' Dumbledore tucks Minerva's arm in his and leads her out of the door. 'Isn't there a picture on the mantle in your quarters of a sixth month old Harry curled up with a cat?'

A loud screech and the sound of a smack follow this question.

Harry wakes up early on Saturday morning and slips downstairs without waking the rest of the lads. He finds Hermione already in the common room sitting and reading her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History.

'Morning Mione.' Hermione looks up and smiles as Harry sits down next to her.

'I didn't expect you to be up this early. I generally have this time on my own down here.' Hermione asks.

'I'm not sleeping much. I find I only need a few hours a night now so I go for a walk.' Harry puts an arm around Hermione's waist and pulls her closer as she goes to protest about his rule breaking. She snuggles closer and puts the book down before resting her head on Harry's chest.

'We don't get much time together, do we?' Hermione whispers.

'Sorry. I have a lot of lessons.'

'I know.'

'I'll try and make more time. We could do this once a week too.'

Hermione sighs and tilts her head to look up at him.

'I'm not complaining Harry, it's just I see less of my best friend now than I did before.' Harry kisses her head.

'I know. We've had adventures every year, but this one has been pretty boring. How about in two weeks when the there is a Hogsmeade weekend we spend the day together alone. As long as we don't go into Madam Pudifoots.' Harry shudders. Hermione laughs.

'I understand Harry. It's not really my idea of a romantic place either.' Harry lets out a breath of relief.

'Thank goodness. In fact how about we not go to Hogsmeade and we spend the day here, alone together. There's the Room of Requirement, kitchens and many other secret places. We could go exploring. Have some adventures.' Harry grins as Hermione rolls her eyes. 'We haven't been to the third floor corridor where Fluffy was kept since first year. I'm intrigued as to what's really down there.' Hermione chuckles.

'Oh Harry. I was wondering when you would say that. Although to be honest I thought you would have wanted to go down the Chamber of Secrets again.' Harry pulls a disgusted face.

'No thanks. I don't fancy meeting the snake that tried to kill me again.'

'Harry there was a plant, a troll and a giant chessboard that were trying to kill you on the third floor.'

'Yes but I know the teachers removed all of those. The snake however is most likely still there. Besides I'd love to show you the Mirror of Erised if Dumbledore hasn't removed it.'

'I'd like to see the mirror. I wonder what my hearts deepest desire is.'

'I can tell you if you like.' Hermione nods. 'Well your deepest desirer is to be my slave for the rest of your life, give me 20 children and become a housewife.' Hermione sits up and starts to hit him with a pillow. Harry starts laughing and tries to fight Hermione off.

'Harry James Potter, how dare you turn me into a… a housewife.' Hermione gasps between breathes.

'Come on Mione, you know you want to. I'll give you a small allowance, not much as you won't have time to spend it with 20 children.'

'I am not a rabbit Harry.' Hermione screeches hitting him over the head repeatedly with the cushion.

'You can't lie to me honey, I know you want to be the blonde bimbo always on my arm simpering to people at important functions.' Hermione is so outraged she charms surrounding pillows to join in hitting Harry. Harry keeps his hands raised to defend himself and finally manages to pull out his wand and whisper the counter charm. When it is just Hermione left hitting him he grabs the pillows off her and rolls them off the sofa so she lands on her back on the floor.

'You're mean.'

'I know. Luckily I prefer brunettes.' Harry leans down and kisses her.

Ron coming downstairs later, just before breakfast, finds Harry and Hermione sorting out their school bags for their advanced classes after breakfast.

'You're up early you two. Do you really like Potions and Defence that much?'

'Of course Ron, the highlight of my week is seeing Snape at 9am on a Saturday.' Harry teases.

'Breakfast then.' Ron says as his stomach growls. Hermione rolls her eyes and takes Harry's arm. Lavender comes over and kisses Ron.

'Ready for breakfast Ronnykins?'

'Yup.' Lavender leads Ron away with Harry's surprised face following them. He turns back to Hermione.

'You won't give me a baby nickname will you?' As Harry sounds worried Hermione decides to tease him.

'Don't worry Harry. The boy-who-lived and the Chosen One will do for now.' Harry's mouth open and closes like a fish. Hermione laughs and pulls him out through the portrait hole.

By the time Harry and Hermione had shaken Ron and Lavender they were running late for Advanced Potions. They raced through the dungeons and made it to the classroom two minutes late. Justin and Draco were already sitting at their allocated desks so Harry and Hermione quickly settle onto theirs and remove parchment and quills from their bags.

'How good of you to join us Potter, Ms Granger. Now that you have decided to attend your class we can start.' Snape sneers as he comes out of his office. 'First pass me your project preliminary reports.' Draco and Hermione stand up and go to Snape handing over large piles of parchment.

'These are your complete preliminary reports?'

'Yes sir.' Hermione replies. Snape nods and picks up a vial from his desk.

'So I can get started on inspecting these reports I have come up with a poison for you to find an antidote too. All of you are to work on this together and then I want a group write up too.' Snape hands over the vial to Draco. 'Begin.'

Hermione immediately disappears into the cauldron store and comes back out hovering two small pewter cauldrons, Justin goes to the potions store and brings back a selection of common ingredients to antidotes, Harry collects a range of small vials and a wooden block to rest them in, whilst Draco gets some parchment and a quill, beginning to make some preliminary notes on the viscosity, colour, texture and smell of the poison in the vial.

Once Hermione has carefully placed the two cauldrons on Draco's desk, Draco pours the poison into the cauldron on the left. Harry points his wand at the other cauldron and says.

'Aquamenti.' Water pours out of Harry's wand until he pulls it away and leaves the cauldron half full. Draco lights a fire beneath the poison and they watch as it starts to heat up. Justin quickly puts the fire out when the poison starts to turn from blue to red.

'Well we know it's reactive with heat.' Hermione says writing that down on the parchment. 'Has the heat affected the poisons potency?' Draco jabs his wand at the left cauldron.

'No.' Hermione nods and writes this information down too. Harry very carefully extracts a measure of the poison and puts three drops in every vial in the wooden holder.

'Which tests do we agree on doing?' Harry asks. 'I thought we should start off with testing to see if Aconite is in there.'

'That's rather obvious.' Draco drawls.

'Common sense. Do we really trust Snape to tell us what's really in the vial? He could have given us a medicinal potion for all we know.' Justin whispers. Draco shrugs, so Harry drops one drop of a blue liquid in the first vial. The solution hisses and gives off a black smoke.

'It's definitely has aconite inside. A high dose to cause the smoke.' Harry says. Hermione writes this bit of information down.

'Could mean anything.' Draco drawls. 'Adding more aconite could increase the shelf life of the poison but it doesn't necessarily mean that it was meant to have that much aconite in it to start with.'

'Yes but there are few poisons that have a high concentration of aconite to either increase the shelf life or originally have a high dosage of aconite in the formula.' Justin retorts.

'Next test?' Hermione asks.

'Add some ground mandrake to one, doxy hair to another and a drop of human blood to a third. It will tell us what it is used to poison.' Harry suggests. After a round of nods they perform these tests.

'Right so it's lethal to everything.' Hermione says a few minutes later looking at the black solutions.

'That limits it Toxicus Lodis (blanket toxicity). That's only a few hundred poisons.' Draco drawls.

'Oh shut up if you're not going to help. We have to do basic tests first to narrow the range down. Now, which ingredients are common in Toxicus Lodis poisons?' Hermione scolds.

'Aconite, wormwood, powdered hellebore and lovage roots.' Justin reels off.

'Right so we know the main ingredients Toxicus Lodis is subdivided into areas affecting the circulatory systems, organ growth and mineral content. So test for these areas.' Hermione says logically. Harry nods and fills a few more vials with various solutions.

'It's a poison that can kill in a few hours by destroying the ability to uptake minerals.' Draco announces.

Hermione turns the parchment over whilst Justin pulls out some more parchment and starts calculations.

'We need to neutralise the acidic base it is made with.' Draco looks at Harry.

'You could use chimera blood….'

'To rare and it would not react well with the lovage roots.' Harry replies

'Doxy Liver.'

'That might work but then we'd have to be careful which ingredient we used to neutralise the belladonna.' Draco picks up a knife and cuts off a lock of Harry's hair. 'What did you do that for!'

'Hair of a Virgin.' Draco says smugly dropping it onto a pile of ingredients they were sorting out for the antidote. Harry blushes whilst Justin laughs. Hermione ignores them and picks up a copper knife and cuts up a few roots and places them in the water of the right cauldron, after which Draco adds the hair and Harry pours in some essence of belladonna. Justin finishes his calculations and cuts up some mandrake roots and adds them in.

'We need to let it boil for a few minutes before adding the rest.' They all nod and Harry gets out a gold knife and takes a square cube out of a jar and slices it finely before shredding it.

Not long later the antidote is ready and they put their notes together to show how they worked it out and fill a vial with their antidote and Draco takes it up to Snape.

'You have finished with 15 minutes of the lesson to spare. You can get together in your pairs and continue discussing the next move for your project.'

They quickly tidy up with a few well placed Cleaning Charms and sit down in pairs, Harry with Draco and Justin with Hermione. Draco whispers at Harry.

'So Potter, I would have thought that by now you and Hermione would have…'

'Draco I am not like you, I don't sleep with somebody and then blank them the following morning.'

'Good Merlin Potter. You really are virtuous.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Draco snorts.

'It wasn't meant as one.'

'Malfoy you are a self centred, hypocritical, chauvinistic Neanderthal. You're stuck in a time when females were only for the use of males in and out of the bedroom.'

'So sue me.' Smirks Malfoy as Harry smiles and shakes his head.

'Potter, Malfoy, work not socialise.' Shouts Snape.

'Yes, sir.' Replies Draco sweetly before turning back to Harry.

'At least I am not a self sacrificing, humanitarian, muggle loving, teachers pet.'

'I know. It's hard having feelings.' Draco snorts.

'I have feelings.'

'I'm not talking about lust Malfoy. I mean real feelings.' Malfoy pouts.

'There is no other worthwhile emotion then lust. Try it sometime.'

'Sorry I have too much self control to let lust rule me.'

'So Granger isn't turning you on then?'

'Yes actually, but I'm not going to seduce her just to get her into bed. I'm a nice guy. Unlike you, the whole school knows of your cavalier attitude.' Malfoy pulls a disgusted face.

'Yuck!' Harry bursts out laughing but quickly stuffs his hand in his mouth when Snape looks up sharply.

'I'm glad you find this lesson so enjoyable Mr Potter, perhaps you would like to resume this evening at 6.' Harry groans. 'I'll take that as an assent.' Malfoy laughs as the bell signalling the end of the lesson rings. Snape dismisses them with the wave of a hand. Harry gets up cursing Malfoy which just makes him laugh harder. Hermione gets up and takes Harry's arm.

'Come on Harry, we don't want to be late for Defence.' Malfoy watches disgusted as Harry pulls Hermione closer to him as they leave.

'What us Hufflepuffs cannot figure out is why she dated Ron in the first place. They are always arguing.'

'Potter has more money.' Draco drawls. Justin looks at Draco shocked.

'I don't really think she's with him for the money.' Justin replies causing Draco to shrug.

'Then why is she wearing a solid platinum necklace around school?' Draco questions.

'I didn't realise you knew about muggle fashions?'

'I don't. But any fool recognises the expense Potter must have gone to, to buy his girlfriend of two months that necklace.' Draco drawls before turning of down a passageway leaving Justin alone.

Meanwhile in Advanced Defence Harry was duelling with Professor Pentagon. A quick battle with basic offensive spells against the advanced blocks they learnt last term. Harry brings up a fluid square block as Professor Pentagon uses a water shoot at him protecting him from every drop of water and he quickly sends a spray of spikes at her, unfortunately one catches the side of her left arm before her block is completed. Harry rushes over and takes her arm and waves his wand over the cut.

'Episkey. Reparo.' The wound heals and then her robe is repaired.

'Where did you learn that Mr Potter?'

'I spend a lot of time in the hospital wing.'

Professor Pentagon smiles and indicates for him to sit back down.

'I believe you won that duel Mr Potter. Now, Mr McMillan, your turn.' Ernie makes his way up to the platform and stands before bowing his head at the professor.

'Remember only advanced blocks.' Ernie nods and the battle ensues. After a few minutes she pauses and raises her hand for him to stop. 'You are doing well but I am going to show you an advanced offensive spell, do you feel comfortable with the Protegium block?' Ernie nods. 'Okay. This spell is able to freeze your opponent in a block of ice only the caster can cancel. If the caster dies then the spell breaks, but if they live, until they feel kind enough to let you out, you are stuck in there with conscious thought. I would first like to put you all under it before you block it. Mr McMillan, please do not block this time.' Ernie nods. Professor Pentagon holds out her wand and draws an egg shape in the air shouting.

'Glaciaovum' Ernie is encased in an egg shaped block of ice. 'He will not freeze in there and he can hear what I am saying. The cancellation is Ovian.' As she says the cancellation spell she points directly at Ernie who unfreezes. 'Now each of you can test this on each other before we try blocking. It tends to be one of the more difficult spells to block as an incomplete or weak block will fail completely letting the entire intensity of the spell through instead of minimising the effects.' Harry pairs up with Hermione as Ernie gets down and pairs up with Hannah. Harry smiles at Hermione.

'I assume I should let you go first. You are supposed to be the weaker of the species.'

'Harry James Potter!' Hermione yells. 'How dare you! You lousy creep of a boyfriend.' She draws an egg shape in the air and yells the hex. Harry freezes for a second and then recovers.

'I think you're supposed to freeze me. That's the Stunning Curse to stop me from moving.' Hermione tries again and this time a very thin film of ice covers Harry. He shrugs it off and shivers. Professor Pentagon comes over smiling.

'Well done Ms Granger, now try thinking about Mr Potter covered in thick ice, imagine how cold it is. Now try again.'

'Potter you're dead.' Harry just smiles at Hermione. She circles her wand and Harry is covered in a thin film of ice again. He quickly shakes it off.

'You're doing well Ms Granger, you will need to practise. Mr Potter your turn.'

Harry smiles at Hermione and circles his wand and says the incantation lazily. Hermione is frozen in an inch thick wall of ice. Harry drops his wand and smiles at her.

'My Ice Queen.' Smirks Harry before waving his wand and muttering the counter curse. Hermione shivers once she is free.

'Well done Mr Potter. Now try non-verbally.' Harry drops his smirk and turns back to

Hermione. He circles his wand and Hermione shivers.

'A lot more practise Mr Potter.' Professor Pentagon says before walking over to the other pair.

'She really pushes you hard, Harry.'

'She's probably taking tips from Snape. Again?' Hermione nods and lets Harry hex her.

Needing a break from everybody after Quidditch practise and before his lesson with Snape Harry takes a detour to the Room of Requirement. He walks past the blank wall three times and as the door appears he quickly disappears inside. Inside is a small common room, much like the Gryffindor Common Room and in red and gold. The fireplace is lit and two large chairs are in front of it. Harry sits down and puts his feet on the other chair closing his eyes and listens to the crackling of the fire.

The door opening some time later brings him out of his doze and he sits up straight taking out his wand and pointing it at the door. He sees Draco shutting it quickly behind him.

'Malfoy? I thought you only talked to me during Potions?'

'This is not a social call. I thought you might be here when you didn't join the rest of the Gryffindors to dinner.' Harry nods and sits back putting his wand away.

'What did you want me for then?'

'I have information.'

'What sort of information?'

'About the Death Eaters and a possible spy.'

Harry looks startled at Draco.

'Then you should really be talking to Dumbledore about this. If there's a spy in Hogwarts he needs to know.'

'It's not our spy its one of yours.'

'What?'

'There was a party this holiday and I noticed Anthony Goldstein's father was there.'

'Oh. Not one of you then?' Harry sounds mildly interested.

'Not before the party. If I figured him out then the others soon will too.' Harry nods.

'I'll see Dumbledore about this. Thanks.'

'You owe me Potter.'

'Of course Malfoy. Just call when you need the favour.' Harry leans back nonchalantly. 'There might be some good in you yet.'

'No chance. I'm telling you as its an insult to us all that he even thinks he can get away with it.' Draco sneers and then leaves the room. Harry sighs, his break is ruined so he decides to go and visit Dumbledore before going to his evening lesson.

Harry met Dumbledore on the way up to his office.

'Harry what can I do for you?'

'I need to talk. I have some information you might like to here.'

'Let's go to my office then.'

Dumbledore leads Harry to his office and pours him some tea.

'What is your information Harry?'

'Anthony Goldstein's father is posing as a Death Eater. He's been discovered by a few Death Eaters but they haven't reported him yet. You need to get him out.'

'He isn't from the Order.'

'Then tell somebody at the Ministry and get him out or Anthony is going to be going home for his fathers funeral.' Harry gulps down the rest of his tea and stands up. 'I have a lesson to get to. I can leave this with you to sort out?'

'Yes Harry. I will make sure he is safe and his family. Thank your source.'

'I already have.' Harry leaves leaving Dumbledore looking after him over the top of his entwined fingers.

Quickly racing down to the dungeons he just makes it in time for his evening lesson. Breathing heavily he sits down in a chair opposite Snape and attempts to catch his breath.

'Forget about your detention?' Sneers Snape

'No. I bumped into somebody and I had to talk to Dumbledore afterwards.' Harry shrugs. 'So what is it you want me to do for my detention?'

'Put down your wand and stand then lock the door putting a Secrecy and Silencing Charm on it afterwards.'

'Starting with the easy stuff.' Jokes Harry. He obediently places his wand in front of him on the desk and then turns to the door. Harry gazes at the door in concentration.

'Coloportus. Silencio. Non Video.' As Harry says these charms the door lock clicks, the noise from the Slytherins coming back from dinner is cut off and a hazy wall appears in front of the door showing the Secrecy Charm has been enabled. Harry looks back smiling.

'Will that do?'

'For now.' Sneers Snape. 'I thought we could forgo duelling this week.' Harry looks interested. 'I have sorted out some books from my personal library here and brought them for us to read through and for you to learn all the hexes, curses and counter curses in them.' Harry groans.

'That is so unfair. Do you know them all?'

'I am not the one on top of the Dark Lords assassination list.'

'That makes me feel warm and loved.' Harry says sarcastically. Snape ignores his last comment and passes over a book.

'We'll cover chapter 1 tonight. You are not leaving till we have finished the chapter.'

'Can't, award ceremony starts at 8.' Harry smiles.

'Then you'll be back tomorrow morning before etiquette class.' Harry groans but obediently opens the book to chapter 1.

Hours later Harry drags himself up to Gryffindor Tower in his formal robes with the other sixth years.

'You gonna put the medal on Harry?' Seamus asks. Harry pulls a disgusted face. 'I take that as a no then.' To further confirm this when they make it to the boys dormitory Harry opens his trunk immediately and stashes the Order of Merlin, third class, at the bottom of his trunk.

'Urg, who would ever where one of those things?' Harry asks to the boys at large.

'It's generally an honour.' Neville says.

'Yeah, shame they never give them to the people who really earned them.' Harry turns to look at the lads. 'I mean come on… Lockhart.' The lads laugh as they start to get ready for bed. General chatter and teasing carries on until they are all in bed and it isn't long before Ron is snoring. Harry tosses and turns for the next few hours before giving up on sleep gets back up again and heads down to the common room.

Finishing a book at 6am Harry realises he still isn't tired so stands up from the couch he had claimed earlier that morning and stretches. Bored with his own books he makes his way out of the common room and to the library, not bumping into any students, teachers or ghosts on the way. Grabbing a couple of books from the restricted section he sits down in a secluded area that is hidden away in a corner of the library and opens the top book on Advanced Charms.

Time disappears quickly as Harry practises wand movements and incantations. Light starts to filter in through the large window near him showing Harry that his dorm mates will be up soon so he needed to head back. The books were replaced and Harry was almost out of the library when a noise stops him. He frowns and tilts his head to one side and listens hard. A small sob makes Harry turn on his heel and head back in between the high shelves. Behind the Defence section Harry sees a small first year female sitting at a circular desk with her head in her hands sobbing her heart out over a textbook.

'Are you okay?' The girls head shoots up and she quickly tries to wipe her eyes dry. 'What's wrong?' Harry tries again. The girl grabs her things together and tries to stalk past Harry. He notices the Slytherin crest on her robes and puts a hand out to stop her. 'Look I cannot help if I do not know what is wrong.' The girl stops and looks up at him, he can see fresh tears in her eyes and how much she is trying to hold her self back from crying. With no warning the girl throws herself into his arms and starts to sob all over his chest. 'Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm sure we can work out whatever is wrong.'

'I can't.' She gasps before sobbing again.

'Tell me what's wrong?' He pushes her away slightly and tilts her head to look at him.

'I'm a squib!' Harry frowns.

'I doubt that. You wouldn't be here if you were.'

'It's true. All my house mates say so and I can't perform any spells. My mother and father are really disappointed in me and tell me if I haven't improved by April they're pulling me out of school and home tutoring me.' The girls bottom lip quivers.

'Why don't we sit down and talk about this?' Harry picks up her bag and leads the hiccupping girl back over to where she was sitting and gently pushes her into her seat. 'Now, explain what you are stuck on.'

'Everything. I can't do the levitation charm, I can't change my matchstick into a needle and I'm hopeless at potions.' She starts sobbing again. 'Professor Flitwick has been giving me remedial lessons and if I can't perform the levitation charm by tomorrow morning I have to leave the class altogether!'

'Hey, there's no need to cry, we just have to discover why you are doing the charm wrong. First off I need to see your Levitation Charm.' The girl nods and wipes her eyes before pulling her wand out of her bag. 'I can see your first problem.' The girl looks up at him confused. 'You keep your wand in your bag.'

'So? A lot of us do.'

'Then you're wrong. Your wand is an extension of the magic inside you, so keep it with you. You'll find you are more comfortable using your wand if it is always touching your skin. Look.' Harry moves his robe of his right hand side and pulls up his t-shirt showing his wand attached in a holder around his waist. 'I also have a holder to keep it on my wrist. This way at all times I can feel the pull of my wand on the magic inside of me.'

'I don't understand.' The girl looks as though she has been hit by a confounding hex.

'Do you remember when you first held your wand in Ollivanders?' The girl nods. 'What did it feel like?'

'It felt warm and tingly, it made me feel happy.'

'How do you feel now when you hold it?' Frowning the girl takes out her wand and holds it.

'I feel normal. It doesn't feel any different holding it than when I'm not.'

'Stand up I want to show you something.' The girl stands up as Harry does. He stands to her right hand side and takes out his wand. 'I'm not going to hex you so you can let that breath out again.' He smiles as the girl blushes and nods. He holds out his right hand towards her. 'You need to place your hand over mine and let your fingers rest on the top of the wand.' The girl obeys and gasps moving her hand away as thought burnt.

'Wow.'

'That is what I felt the first time I held this wand and it just gets stronger. I start to feel… weird if I am separated from my wand for too long.' Harry sits back down and the girl follows his lead. 'You need to always be touching your wand and that will help your confidence using it. Now show me the charm.' Harry grabs a quill that is sticking out of the top of her bag and puts it in front of her.

The girl picks up her wand again and swishes and flicks her wand saying 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The quill doesn't move. Harry leans towards her before she starts to cry again and puts his hand on her wand arm.

'Okay, your swish and flick is slightly wrong. Here.' Harry moves her hand for her and shows her the movement. 'You were not swishing a circle but an egg shape. Try the movement again don't bother with the incantation.' The girl swishes her wand and this time Harry nods. It is correct. 'Okay the incantation is Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. The 'gar' is very long and you have to pronounce the 'o' clearly.' The girl says the incantation. 'Nearly. Make the 'gar' longer.' This time the pronunciation is correct. 'Now you have to join them together.'

She takes a deep breath and concentrates on the feather and swishes and flicks her wand. The feather doesn't do anything.

'I told you I'm useless. I can't do this.' The girl starts to sob again. Harry transfigures another of her quills into a handkerchief and passes it to her.

'Yes you can. I think this is because you are not connected with your wand anymore. Let me help you.' Harry moves in his chair and puts his arm around her taking hold of her hand letting two fingers rest on her wand. He feels a tingle of magic shoot down his arm and into her wand. The girl giggles. 'Tickles doesn't it?' She nods. 'What's your name? I'm sorry I forgot to ask when I interrupted you earlier.'

'Its Selena Templestone.'

'Hi, I'm Harry Potter.'

'I know.' Harry smiles and she blushes. 'Okay I'll see if I can channel my magic to your wand. It may not work completely as your wand isn't meant for me.' Harry swishes and flicks her arm and says the incantation. The feather floats up into the air. 'Can you feel the magic?' Selena nods. Harry slowly pulls his magic out letting the feather float down slowly. 'Now your turn.' Selena nods as Harry removes his hand. 'You have to imagine your magic flowing from you into your wand and then out to the feather. Try it.' Selena tries again and the feather flops over. 'Well done now add more power.' After a few more tries the feather rises up a foot and hovers. 'Well done. Not so much of a squib now are you?' Smiles Harry. The feather suddenly drops onto the table.

'Thanks.'

'It's not over yet. You have to start keeping your wand tucked in your waistband under your school shirt at all times. You might get teased a bit, but if it helps you improve your spell work then it doesn't really matter.'

'I'll head back to my house dorm now. I think I can pass this test tomorrow.'

'No, you will pass the test tomorrow, you can do this spell, have some more practise this afternoon. Look, if you need anymore help you just have to ask for it.'

'Umm…' Selena looks at his Gryffindor house badge. Harry follows her gaze and then sighs.

'Okay. I will be here at this table at 7:30 next Sunday morning and the Sunday after that until the end of the term. If you need anymore help with anything whether it is essays or actual spell practice I can help you. Do not worry that I will tell all my friends about you as I wont.' Selena nods. 'I might see you next Sunday then.' Selena smiles and nods. Silently she puts her wand into the waistband of the skirt she is wearing and leaves. Harry waits for five minutes before following her out of the library and heading straight down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus Snape was already up and reading as the sun came through the small windows situated high in the walls. It might have interested the student body to know that the severe Potions Master, bat of the dungeons, actually spent free time, not reading Potions books of which he had many, but reading muggle literature such as Shakespeare. On this Monday morning he was reading Coriolanus, a play about a Roman soldier who has to choose between his loyalty to his family or his loyalty to Rome.

A house-elf appears in the room and places a tray in front of Snape on the small table and also a few presents too. The house-elf disappears before Snape acknowledges his breakfast and lowers his book. He is surprised to find six presents ranging in size in a small pile on the right of his plate. Deciding that his breakfast is more important Snape ignores the presents in favour of bacon, eggs and toast. Before long he can no longer put off opening his presents and grabs the most outrageously wrapped present that has to be from the Headmaster. Inside he finds a small orb and a note from Dumbledore explaining it plays music by tapping your wand on top of it. Snape taps it and the sound of violins fill the air, deciding he likes it he places it carefully on the table to one side.

He then grabs the largest present and after discovering it is from his house he quickly discards the paper, showing a thin book on Dark Arts: Blood Potions. Quickly opening the next three presents he finds himself with a box of Sugar Quills from Minerva, a vial of Werewolf Blood from Lucius and a bookmark with snake motif from Draco. Frowning over the last green wrapped present with a silver ribbon he turns over the label and raises a surprised eyebrow after reading it is from Harry Potter. Carefully opening the paper after checking for curses he finds a cardboard box of muggle design depicting a Perpetual Motion Device. He picks up the note and reads;

_Happy Birthday_

_I asked Dumbledore when your birthday was before Christmas which was lucky_

_As I wouldn't have had time to buy anything if I had waited till we returned_

_To school. I couldn't think of anything else to get you that you would_

_Appreciate as I know you have a good supplier for you potion ingredients (and_

_I all ready gave you some illegal ones for Christmas), you earn enough money to_

_Buy any luxuries you might wish for and the Death Eaters would have_

_Cornered the market on black objects. Therefore when I spotted this in muggle_

_London I had to buy it. It shows the Perpetual Motion of gravity around a sphere and once started never stops. It sounded interesting._

_Happy birthday once again_

_H.P. _

Only Potter would send me something muggle and expect me to like it, thought Snape.

Snapes new muggle present made an appearance that week with Wizarding updates. Instead of the device being supported on a plastic stand and wires it hung in mid air with the metal rings circling the sphere in the middle. Snape had charmed the rings to spin indefinitely and found it soothed his nerves to focus on the spinning rings during the potions lessons. The result of which less points were taken and he became less likely to explode when cauldrons did. Every class in the entirety of Hogwarts was happy about this and tried to discover what the new device was for, with little success.

On the way to Herbology after a potions lesson on Wednesday two days after the device arrived Hermione talked to Harry about it.

'What do you think it does? Do you think Dumbledore gave it him as some sort of meditation device? His temper is less explosive lately.'

'I have no idea.' Harry lies. 'I'm just thankful it keeps his temper calmer. I've heard from the younger years that there are less cauldrons exploding in his classes at the moment.'

'It must have some sort of charm on it. Perhaps its been soaked in a Calming Draught. I'll need to go to the library later and do some research.' Hermione says as they reach greenhouse 5.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for not updating sooner but i have been correcting the last few chapters of this years story and i keep on realising i have made muistakes in previous chapters so i styopped updating till i had finished. I only have 7 chapters left to edit and then i will start on year 7 whilst i put up the last 20 or so chapters of this year. In the mean time here is one chapter i am nearly postive no changes will be made to again.****  
**

**Chapter 27**** – Discoveries**

A couple of weeks later Harry and Hermione waved Ron off on his way to Hogsmeade with Lavender and Parvati.

'See you later Ron. Enjoy your day.' Harry grins at Ron as Ron scowls.

'Come on Ronnikins. You promised to take us shopping.'

'I promised I would take you shopping.' Ron whines, but no attention is paid to him as Parvati and Lavender link arms with him and leads him down the path to the main gates. An amused Harry and Hermione head to their advanced lesson in the dungeon. Snape had given them back their preliminary reports the week before so they were working in their pairs to get their final reports ready for the deadline, 11th of February.

Harry was finding it interesting working with Draco as he was extremely good at Arithmancy and it was helping Harry out a lot just to watch him do the calculations, Harry's own Arithmancy knowledge was improving but he still needed quite a bit of help to work on NEWT standard work. Harry also found that despite Draco's set back at the beginning of the year he was truly talented at Potions unlike Harry himself who had to work hard for every grade he received. Hermione left after reporting to Snape at the beginning of the lesson as she and Justin had research to do whilst Harry and Draco stayed in the classroom and used books from Snape's personal library.

In Defence they practised some more advanced offensive spells, that Harry had no problem reproducing even non-verbally whilst the others were finding the amount of concentration needed to produce the spells still tiring and too difficult to accomplish. Harry had to admit it got a lot easier the more lessons he had with Dumbledore and Snape.

Soon the morning lessons were over and Harry and Hermione walked back up to Gryffindor Tower to drop of their bags and change out of their school robes into casual robes. This quickly accomplished they walked to the third floor and were very thankful that Fluffy had been removed. Looking around they realised that the trap door was now missing but that a stone staircase was situated in the far corner and led down a level.

'Dumbledore must have changed the layout to make it harder to get down to the floor below when the stone was here.' Harry shrugged when Hermione looked questioningly at him. He grabs Hermione's hand and leads her down the stairs, torches flaring and casting light as they progress further down. At the bottom of the stairs is a large room with a high vaulted ceiling.

'Thank Merlin they have moved the Devils Snare.' Harry comments. Hermione laughs.

'Do you remember Ron panicking?'

'Yeah. Then the 'lucky we didn't panic' comment. I must admit Mione, it was a good job you did listen in Herbology or else we would have died before anybody found us.'

'Harry Potter are you admitting that you never listened in Herbology?'

'Maybe.' Harry grins. 'Come on Mione, you must admit it was pretty boring stuff and I'm positive she only mentioned it in passing anyway. It was far too advanced for us to be working on for first year.' Hermione crosses her arms and glares at him.

'Harry James Potter. She did not just mention it in passing. She spent an entire lesson discussing the differences between Devils Snare and its less dangerous cousin Devils Bloom.'

'Did you see me making notes?' Harry looks jokingly at Hermione as she shakes her head. 'Then I wasn't listening.' Harry scratches his head and then grins. 'I think that was the lesson Ron and I spotted that purple slug that dropped into Malfoy's robes and we spent the entire lesson watching him squirm on his seat trying to get rid of it, I remember as I recall thinking the Devils Bloom had flowers the same colour as the slug.' Harry smiles at the memory.

'Boys.' Hermione says. Harry takes her hand and they go up the small flight of stairs leading up from that chamber to the next one. The high ceiling room that had once held charmed keys and broomsticks was empty but there was plenty of sunlight coming through the upper windows.

'It could have been a chapel. It has stained glass up there.' Hermione points to the upper windows. Harry looks around and mentally agrees. The long narrow room with steps at one end would have been perfect for church ceremonies and it was out of the way so it would have stayed quiet enough for prayer too.

'We're witches and wizards, I thought the bible said we were evil?' Harry says joking.

'Harry, that was an interpretation made in the medieval period and discarded a hundred years later. Many witches and wizards were from noble families and had Christian beliefs.' Harry nods at the impromptu history lesson.

'I wonder why services are not held now. I know Seamus goes to church when he is back home in Ireland, and he does wear a cross around his neck all the time.'

'Harry there are so many students from different cultures that come here now. If Dumbledore provided a church ceremony for Protestants, he'd have to have one for Catholics and then a temple for Sikhs and Muslims too. It would be far too difficult to accomplish. Nowadays witches and wizards tend not to discuss religious ideas.'

'Makes sense.' Harry pulls her towards the door on the other side of the room. 'Come on, next room.'

They open the heavy oak door and find the following room stacked with chairs and tables on one side of the room and a large cabinet on the other.

'Much better then that chess set.' Hermione mentions.

'Yeah we'd have to go back if it was still here; neither of us can play well.'

After a quick exploration they discover a rather battered copy of an old newspaper in the cabinet. They move onto the next room where they had seen the knocked out troll. The room is as dank and dismal as they remember it too have been and Harry is positive that even after all of these years he can still smell the troll there. The room with the potions in is next and they find the bottles still lying there.

'I would have thought Snape would have wanted the poisons back.' Scoffs Harry. Hermione rolls her eyes.

'Perhaps he forgot they were here.'

'We could take them and test them on him, see if they still work?' Harry smiles mischievously. Hermione glares and hits his arm.

'Harry, some poisons get stronger the longer they are left.'

'Mione, do you really think that Snape would leave such valuable potions lying down here. Most likely there were no poisons in the selection anyway and we were too inexperienced to figure it out.'

Hermione just glares at him and walks through the last door. Harry takes a deep breath and follows her. The long flight of stairs leads downwards and at the bottom the first thing Harry notices is that the mirror is missing.

'The mirror has gone.' Harry says. 'Pity we cannot look into it again.'

'What would you have wished to see?'

'Voldemort gone and my life back I suppose. But it could have been something else. How about you?'

'Same.'

'So my idea of 20 children isn't for you then?' Harry grins trying to lighten the mood.

'No!'

'I'll ask Ginny then!' This earns him a hard slap around the head.

'I'm sure Ginny would be pleased to know she is second on your list for procreation.'

Harry grins at her and steps back to make sure there is enough distance between them to stop him from getting hit. He takes a good luck around immersed in memories. Hermione goes over to him quietly and places her arm through his and leans against his shoulder.

'What was it like when you came down here and found Quirrell? You told us what happened but not how it felt.' She asks softly.

'I was shocked at first not to see Snape standing here. I never thought it would be Quirrell. He was so different, more confident than in class, he never stuttered. He was looking in the mirror and then there was this voice… Voldemorts voice telling him to use me. He ordered me to go to him and my body responded… it was like being a puppet. I looked in the mirror and I saw myself smiling at me, mirror me put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the stone and when he put it back my pocket was weighted down and I just knew I had the stone and I had to keep it safe.'

'When did Voldemort appear?'

'Soon after he realised I had it and I tried to run but flames erupted around the room and I was trapped. It was strange seeing his face in the back of somebody's head.' Harry looks down at Hermione and smiles at her. 'You know my parents helped me.' Hermione looks up at Harry and sees him smiling. 'They appeared in the mirror and just let me know I wasn't alone, it gave me the strength to refuse him.'

'Refuse him what?'

'He wanted me to join him. He promised me my parents back if I did.' Hermione gasps.

What madman would offer a child his dead parents back? What child wouldn't jump at the chance? It was amazing that Harry didn't, Hermione thought, all the while watching Harry's face as he relived that night.

'I wonder if Dumbledore ever did destroy that stone and how long Flamel and his wife lasted once their supply was finished with.'

'I'm sure Dumbledore destroyed the stone the first moment he could.'

'I should ask though. I never did afterwards. Too busy killing Voldemort again in my second year to worry about how he tried to kill me in my first.' Harry says sarcastically. 'Another adventure I would not have figured out if it wasn't for my brilliant girlfriend finding that vital clue.' Harry kisses Hermione's forehead and then shakes the memories off before turning to Hermione smiling. 'Want to go see the Chamber of Secrets and one hell of a large snake?'

'No. I am petrified of snakes

'I kinda like them.' Harry pauses before adding. 'When they aren't trying to kill me of course.'

'What shall we go explore now?' Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of parchment that Hermione instantly recognises as the Marauders map. 'I thought we might need this. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Harry taps his wand on the parchment and instantly the lines indicating Hogwarts starts spiralling over the page. A quick check shows Filch cleaning in the Great Hall with Mrs Norris close by, Snape in his classroom by himself, Dumbledore pacing his office and Peeves heading towards the Great Hall to harass Filch.

'So where are we heading?' Hermione asks. Harry points to an old tower and a section near the attics he had never really noticed before.

'Tower first.' Harry and Hermione quickly memorise the route they need to take from the map and Harry closes it with a 'Mischief Managed.'

The tower wasn't that interesting in the end but it did have fantastic views out over the lake to the mountains behind the school. There were a few old statues, suits of armour and picture frames with no portraits in them but nothing that really caught Harry's eye.

'You know, I bet an astronomy lesson in here would be better then the North Tower. It's much higher up.'

'It's also opposite the female prefects bathroom, I think that's why they never chose here even though it has a roof we could have used and the North Tower doesn't.' Harry pouts.

'Must you be a kill joy Mione?' Hermione laughs. They make their way back down the 356 steps they had to take to get up there and scramble back through the secret entrance behind a portrait of a goblin war scene. The war cries and screams follow them down the corridor.

'You would have thought they would have used a better picture than that. The goblins were too occupied to accept the password. It took us 10 minutes to get somebody to answer us. Shame they got beheaded from behind though.' Harry says thoughtfully.

'I'm just glad they hung that thing in an isolated part of the castle and not on the main staircase.' Shudders Hermione. The blood splattering over the ground and a goblin who had believed itself to be Vlad the Impaler going around impaling fallen enemies on spikes had nearly made her lose her breakfast. Harry clasped Hermione's hand tightly in his own and stopped before a bare stretch of stone wall.

'Harry? What are you doing?'

'There's a door here.'

'Harry this is just a blank wall.'

'No they just took down the Guardian. We should still be able to get in this way. I wonder where it leads.' Harry muses. Hermione sighs.

'What does the map say?' Harry pulls out the Marauders Map and activates it. After quickly scanning the parchment he sees their two names standing in front of a wall with nothing behind it. Harry points them out to Hermione.

'We have a problem. The Marauders never discovered this door.'

'If there is a door.'

'Oh yeh of little faith.' Harry says before stepping closer to the wall. 'Cool. Can you feel the magic radiating off the wall too?' Hermione steps next to Harry and then shakes her head.

'It doesn't feel any different.'

'Really?' Harry shrugs. 'Perhaps my extra lessons make me more susceptible to magic in my surroundings.' Harry reaches out his hand and touches the wall carefully, his smile widening when the tingling feeling increases. Harry traces his hand over the wall to try and find the source of the magic. A little over on the right he stops when he reaches a line of magic. Confused when it heads up and down, Harry lifts up his wand, transfigures it into a never-out-quill and traces the line on the wall. Stepping back once he has finished he can see the outline of a door drawn on the wall. 'I wonder how we open it now?'

'The Guardian would have allowed the Headmaster to choose a password for it.' Hermione says reasonably trying to hide her shock at Harry actually drawing on a Hogwarts wall but her conscious made her say something. 'Could you hurry up and wipe the marks off the wall. What if a Professor comes by?'

'Blame it on me. They'd never believe perfect Ms Granger did this.' Harry grins slyly. 'Then again you did go after a troll in first year.' Hermione hits Harry over the head. 'Ow!' Harry says loudly. Hermione sighs and after a quick look around to make sure the coast is still clear she turns back to Harry.

'I remember Professor Flitwick saying in third year that all passwords reset to there originals once the Guardian is removed? I asked after Sirius destroyed the Fat Ladies portrait.' Hermione says.

'So what would the original password have been?'

'Let's assume that this has been here since Hogwarts was founded…..'

'Okay.' Harry says going along with her theory. Hermione frowns and paces up and down twice before stopping. 'When Hogwarts was founded the main languages were Gaelic and Latin.'

'So would the founders or the Headmasters after the founders have used their own language or used the language of the church?' Harry asks.

'We could try both. The Latin for open is patefacio… directus or expositus and the Gaelic would be….' Hermione paces again as Harry raises an eyebrow.

'You really know Gaelic?

'In Hogwarts: A History there are a few words here and there and there is a small passage where it explains that Godric Gryffindor used to lock his office with the basic Gaelic open, in case students needed to see him.'

'I really, really need to read that book.' Hermione smiles at him and nods.

'I got it, it is fosgail.'

'Mione, you're a genius.' Harry places his hand against the door marked out and says 'Fosgail.' At first nothing happens but then the wall glows blue and Harry grabs Hermione's hand before dragging her through the glowing wall. On the other side a torch lights up and behind them is solid stone again. Harry looks around and runs a finger down a wall and looks at it. His finger tip is black. Harry shrugs before starting up the stairs. Figuring she didn't have anything to lose Hermione followed him up the large oak staircase that was covered in dust and cobwebs. She hears Harry laugh from up ahead.

'What's so funny?'

'Can you imagine Ron in here?' Hermione looks around at the spiders scuttling around and laughs too. Harry reaches a landing and then heads up a flight of stairs, Hermione comes up next to him and gasps. In front of them is a hospital wing, covered in dust with small beds for new born babies. Making her way further into the room Hermione sees two separate rooms either side of the entrance for private rooms. At the far end are two more separate rooms but have large beds with metal stirrups rising out of the foot of the bed. Hermione blushes as Harry catches her up.

'What are these for?'

'I think they are for… females in labour.' Hermione rushes the last part. Harry nervously rubs the back of his hair and goes red. He quickly leaves the room and Hermione follows him trying not to laugh.

'So this is a children's ward?' Harry says looking around at the long rectangle room. The windows on both sides are large but covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime barely letting in any light. The beds are slightly smaller then Harry recognises from the hospital wing and the mattresses have rotted through in places.

'Could be.' Hermione says coming up beside Harry.

'Whatever for? All the students are 11 to 18.'

'They weren't always Harry. Many years ago females were married off at the ages of 11 onwards. They would have had to bring their children with them if they ever came here. They are in disuse now as modern day politics means if a female becomes pregnant she has to leave school and return the following year without her baby.'

'Oh.' Harry leads them back out of the room and down the stairs stopping before another small landing and door he missed on the way up. Inside is a long row of more hospital beds and is twice as long at the infirmary they are used too. A few private rooms are in the four corners of the room. Harry smiles again.

'Perhaps I should tell Madam Pomfrey of this ward. I could finally get my own room. I'm in here enough.' Hermione laughs. 'I wonder if the Professors know that this is here?' Hermione shrugs.

'It looks like it's been a long time since it was used. Perhaps a hundred years from the thickness of the dust lying around.' After a few more minutes wondering up and down the ward they head back down the stairs and end up at an unfamiliar stone wall.

'This isn't the wall we came through.' Hermione says worried.

'It probably leads to the infirmary. We're on the right floor and near there. We must have missed our exit.' Harry takes Hermione's hand and leads her up the stairs where he discovers a small alcove which opens up and shows them the wooden stair they had come up. Harry says 'Fosgail.' whilst he places his hand on the wall where the door should be. The wall glows blue and they both step back through the wall. On the other side they look back in time to see the glow fade and for Harry's drawing to disappear.

'Can we go to the Great Hall and have something to eat. I'm hungry now you've pulled me all over the castle.' Hermione asks.

'We'll go to the kitchens, and I did not drag you all over the castle. Just the upper floors.' Harry grins at Hermione cheekily.

'Well we had to come from the ground floor to begin with.' Hermione says logically.

After they had said hello to Dobby and eaten sandwiches, crisps and drank pumpkin juice, Harry took Hermione for a walk around the lake. It was quite cold but they were very adept at warming charms now so it didn't particularly bother them.

'My feet are cold.' Harry moans. Hermione looks at him smugly.

'You shouldn't have started wading in the water.'

'But it looked refreshing!'

'Harry, it's winter. Its only going to be cold.'

'But cold water is usually refreshing.'

'Yes, when its summer and its hot.' Hermione scolds as they reach the steps leading up to the Entrance Hall.

'Hey, you two, wait up.' Harry and Hermione turn and see Ron running up the path towards them. He stops when he reaches them leaning over to catch his breath.

'Where are Lavender and Parvati?' Harry asks. Ron groans and stands up.

'Don't ask. Do you know they made me wait two hours whilst they tried on robes!' Ron says outraged. 'Then I had to go to the book store for them to browse the charms section for new beauty charms and then I had only 10 minutes in Honeydukes to buy my sweets before they insisted I take a walk with them to that bloody hill you like that shows all of Hogwarts!' Ron carried on whining as he led them into the Great Hall for dinner. 'And then, if you can believe it I had to carry their bags around Hogsmeade as they wanted to nip into Madam Pudifoots for some tea and cakes. Of course once we had sat down they moaned about the calories in every cake on the menu and ended up having some green tea, which if you can believe…..'

Harry tuned Ron out and smiled over at Hermione who had sat down opposite Harry and Ron. Hermione was grinning too and rolled her eyes back at Harry.

'In the end I had to leave, I couldn't take it any more so I left them in Madam Pudifoots and came back for something to eat.' Ron winds down and takes the chicken leg out of Harry' hand and takes a bite. 'Thanks Harry.' Harry stares at his hand in disbelief before snatching the chicken leg back.

'Look, just because you've had a stressful day doesn't mean you get to take it out on my food!' Harry jokes. Harry takes a bite out of the chicken leg and then smiles smugly at Ron.

'Hermione and I went exploring, discovered a new tower, two new wards for the infirmary and went for a walk around the lake joking and laughing. Calories never came onto it once.' Ron scowls and then sticks his tongue out at Harry, who replies in kind.

'That's so immature.' Hermione says shaking her head. Harry and Ron laugh before Ron takes the chicken leg back out of Harry's hand and Harry takes a sausage off Ron's plate, biting into them at the same time.

'How far behind you are Lavender and Parvati, and where are their bags?' Harry asks.

'Um…?' Ron blushes. Hermione opens her mouth to say something but she is interrupted by a loud voice.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley!' A screech echoes through the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron turn to the entrance to the Great Hall. Lavender storms in waving her arms around with bags in her hands. 'You left us stranded in Hogsmeade, with no male escort.' Lavender screeches as she stalks over to the trio seated at the Gryffindor table, dumping her bags on the floor. 'Not only had we no male escort, but you made us carry our own bags back! You stranded us at Madam Pudifoots! You said you were going for more sweets!'

Hermione frowns at the end of Lavenders speech.

'I thought you would have had common sense to find another escort for them Ron?' Hermione scolds.

'But we didn't have to before.' Ron whines.

'We're adults now!' Hermione tells him. 'We have to follow the rules laid down by etiquette now.' Lavender flounces into the seat next to Ron. Harry levitates the bags closer to Lavenders feet. Parvati, who had followed behind Lavender quietly, went around to the other side of the table and sat down beside Hermione.

'Dean and Seamus kindly walked us back. They have gone up to Gryffindor Tower to drop of their purchases.' Parvati says.

'Did you have a nice day Parvati?' Harry asks politely.

'Yes, thank you. I brought everything off my shopping list, including extras and Ron brought us lunch at the Three Broomsticks.' Seamus and Dean sit down on the other side of Hermione.

'Have a good day Harry?' Dean asks piling food onto his plate.

'Great. Found a new secret passage.' Dean and Seamus groan simultaneously causing Harry and Ron to grin. Neville arrives at the table with Luna and Ginny's arms hooked through his. They all sit down on Harry's left out of breath.

'Made it.' Ginny wheezes. 'The seventh years have been allowed an extra hour in Hogsmeade as long as they are back by the time dinner ends.' There conversation is interrupted when an Auror limps into the Great Hall. Dumbledore immediately stands up watching the Auror limp down the centre of the tables, panting, his robes torn with bruises on his face, his right arm hanging lifelessly at his side.

'Azkaban… Attack.' Dumbledore fires his wand to bring silence to the hall as students had started to scream and shout.

'Silence.' Dumbledore orders. The students automatically sit down and pay attention. 'All students will remain in the Great Hall, the Head Boy and Girl are in charge until the Professors come back, with the prefects taking turns on night watch. Professors, if you would follow me.' Dumbledore waits until the Auror reaches him before steering him out of the side door beside the teachers table with the other Professors following. Moments after they disappear the large double doors to the Great Hall slam shut and large bolts slide across out of the walls. The teacher's side door also had locks sliding across it and the large stained glass windows disappear as the stone walls crawl across them. The Head Girl makes her way to the front of the hall.

'Everybody is to finish their dinner and then, like last time, stay at their house tables and chat or play cards.'

'We may be able to send some house elves to get some books and chessboards, but only if there is nothing else to do.' The Head Boy says standing up next to the scowling Head Girl.

'Prefects please come to the front of the hall.' Hermione and Ron nod at Harry and then quickly leave Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore arrived at Azkaban and immediately launched into attacking mode driving back a group of Death Eaters that had cornered a group of Aurors. After driving them back inside Azkaban, Minerva and Ponoma head over to the Aurors and give the injured ones portkeys and the others a quick check before getting them back to a decent cover.

'How many arrived?' Dumbledore asks what looks to be the Auror in charge.

'Around 30. 10 stayed out here to keep us occupied but the rest went inside. The Dementors haven't been any help and we saw a few disappearing out into the ocean.'

'How many of us are inside?' Dumbledore asks.

'The original Azkaban guards, two teams of Aurors and some of your people.'

'We out number them two to one, there's more of us to hit and it's generally dark inside.' Flitwick squeaks beside them. 'So the odds are against us.'

'Minerva, Ponoma stay here and hold this position with the Aurors. Severus I want you to come with me, Filius I want you to make sure our way out stays clear, Voldemort might send in reinforcements.' Filius nods. Dumbledore stops Filius as he turns to leave. 'If Voldemort should appear let him through do not try and stop him.' Filius nods and disappears back the way they came, the Aurors, Ponoma and Minerva spread out conjuring or transfiguring objects to hide behind, whilst Albus and Severus disappear inside Azkaban.

Ron and Hermione come back to the Gryffindor table after their prefect meeting.

'Same orders as last time we were locked in here. Keep an eye on you Harry.' Ron says dropping into his seat beside Harry.

'Make sure you don't see anything to do with Voldemort.' Hermione adds.

'And we get the last watch in the morning starting at 5am.' Ron whines.

'I'll do it for you, I'm not sleeping anyway.' Harry shrugs.

'Thanks Harry.' Ron says. Hermione frowns. Harry shrugs at Hermione.

'I'm awake. You guys need your sleep.' Hermione smiles her thanks. 'Whose is conjuring the sleeping bags?'

'The Head Boy knows the correct spell and will conjure them at 10pm. Lights out will be at 10.30pm.'

Dean who had left the table to speak to some friends on the Ravenclaw table comes back excited. He leans forward over the table, the rest of the sixth years lean forward too.

'If you had not noticed, five Slytherins seventh years never returned from Hogsmeade today. I wonder where they went?' Dean whispers conspiratorly.

Seamus and Ron take a look at the Slytherin table and nod.

'You're right.' Seamus says.

'Slimy Slytherins.' Ron mutters. 'Always knew they were Death Eaters.'

'Perhaps they were late to dinner and got locked out of the Great Hall.' Hermione says logically.

'According to Anthony, he saw a few of the Slytherins disappear out of Hogsmeade towards the shrieking shack around noon, but Seamus and I were there at that time and they never arrived there.'

'I bet they're a part of the raid on Azkaban!' Ron states loudly.

'Who are?' Hannah Abbott asks from the Hufflepuff table beside them. Ron stands up and quickly seats himself amongst the Hufflepuffs. Soon rumours are spreading rapidly all over the hall. It finally reaches the Slytherins. The expected uprising begins. Slytherins stand on their side of the hall shouting at the Gryffindors, who are standing on their side of the hall shouting back. Wands are pointed, curses are ready to fly, the Head Boy and Girl are trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the impending duel. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs dart from the middle to the ends of the hall, out of the way of any crossfire.

Dumbledore entered Azkaban to a scene of chaos. Death Eaters were blocking the entrances to the underground cells where the latest Death Eaters captured were held. Aurors and members of the Order were hiding behind rubble, that had been blown off the walls, trying to take down the Death Eaters to get down below to the cells. Dead bodies were sprawled on the floor with a few seriously injured Aurors propped up against a wall on the far side of the room, with no way of getting to them.

Dumbledore ducks down with Severus next to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'How many?'

'15 blocking the stairs. The ten you sent running back in hit a few of us on their way through. We know they have opened to cells but as this is the only way out we are unsure of what is happening below.

'We need to get to the trapped Aurors and get them out of here.' Dumbledore says. 'Severus, you will portkey with them to St Mungo's then get to Grimmauld Place. Injured Order members are going to have to go there as St Mungo's isn't equipped to deal with this many emergency cases in a given time. We will need you to prepare potions and help Poppy get the house ready for the injured.' Severus nods and takes out his wand preparing to run. At a shared nod Dumbledore stands up and fires three powerful spells at the defending Death Eaters knocking them back. He then throws up a strong barrier as Snape darts across the hall to the stuck Aurors. They disappear within seconds. Dumbledore ducks back down beside Shacklebolt.

'We're going to fire in sets. Half fire and the other half block.' Shacklebolt nods and darts to another blockade to get across the plan. It only takes a few minutes for them all to regroup and slowly their plan drives the Death Eaters further down the stairs to the depths below. Just when everything seems to be going well Filius rushes in.

'Albus, more Death Eaters are coming in and He-who-must-not-be-named is with them.' Albus nods and stands up.

'I want everybody hidden. Voldemort is going to be coming through and I want no one in his way. We let them through, we do not want to have to fight on both fronts with no exits.' The remaining Aurors, guards and Order members nod and duck behind rubble leaving no body part unsheltered. Dumbledore stands against a wall his wand lowered.

Voldemort comes down the steps first.

'Hello Dumbledore.' Voldemort hisses.

'Voldemort.' The Death Eaters behind Voldemort raise their wands ready for battle, but Voldemort calmly walks across the room eyeing the heads peeping over fallen stones and hastily erected barriers. He turns back to his Death Eaters.

'Come.' With this spoken command he descends into Azkaban. The Death Eaters waste no time and race across the hall and down below too. The hiding witches and wizards stand up.

'Now we have them trapped and we have a position of power. I want everybody in pairs. One blocks and the other fires.' Dumbledore commands taking the lead and heading into the bowels of Azkaban.

'Spells erupt simultaneously. To everybody's surprise the spells hit a barrier, which ripples under the pressure, in the middle of the hall and disappear. Silence descends.

'Have you quite finished squabbling like 10 years olds?'

Every face of every student swivels to see Harry standing on the Professors table wand raised, eyes blazing, fury rolling off him. All students cower away, even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who hadn't done anything.

'Put your wands away.' Harry says his voice carrying throughout the hall. Nobody moves. 'Now!' Harry bellows, sparks shooting from his wand, startling the majority of the Slytherins and Gryffindors into action. Beyond angry Harry waves his wand and all of the wands still in hands sail through the air towards him and land in a neat pile on the table by his feet. Harry glares at the offending students.

'Outside of Hogwarts a war is already raging. Another does not need to be started inside Hogwarts!'

'Some of them are at Azkaban freeing their fellow Death Eaters.' Ron yells furious, pointing at the Slytherins.

'If you hadn't noticed there are two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor seventh year missing as well!' Harry shouts. 'Did it ever occur to you they were late back to dinner and did honestly get locked out? Harry demands.

'You can't be sticking up for them.' Ron yells. 'First you steal my girlfriend, then you go all moody over Christmas practically ignoring me and to top it all off now you're sticking up for the slimy Slytherins!'

Where are those wards when you need them it might have stopped this fight from happening, Harry thought. Referring to the wards Dumbledore had in place to suppress negative emotions.

'First Ron, you and Hermione had already broken up so I didn't steal anything, I can't believe you would think that bad of her. Secondly my mood was due to me grieving for the death of my Godfather and thirdly snakes never have been nor are they now slimy. Their skin is quite smooth and rather soft. Something you would discover if you got over your prejudice of a house and grew up!'

Silence descends. He gets a few disbelieving looks from every house. Neville and Hermione go over to stand below Harry, silently giving their support. Harry never removes his gaze from Ron as Ron ducks his head refusing to meet Harry's eyes. Harry sighs heavily and lowers his raised wand.

'To prevent any further childish arguments would the Slytherins and Gryffindors stay put at your own tables and converse only amongst yourselves. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff you may converse in your own houses or together, but do not speak to either Slytherin or Gryffindor at all. If they going to act like children they shall be treated like children.'

To prove how intimidating Harry seemed everybody followed his orders including the Head Boy and Girl. Harry sighs again and points his wand at the pile of wands at his feet; a small spell and the wands fly up into the air and return back to their owners. Harry jumps down off the table and then sits down on the floor. Hermione sits down beside Harry and leans against his side pulling his arm over her shoulders.

'I will go and keep the rest of our year in line.' Neville assures Harry and disappears back to Gryffindor table.

'You did well to stop an all out duel forming.' Hermione congratulates Harry.

'But how long will it be before Ron talks to me again?'

The battle in the bowels of Azkaban was fierce, spells flying everywhere with only shields being useful as there was no room to manoeuvre to duck or avoid the spell. They managed to recapture a few of the Death Eaters but outnumbered with the other Death Eaters freeing any they took out of action they couldn't make any headway. To Dumbledore's surprise some of the Death Eaters started to disappear.

'Everybody out. They have portkeys.' Dumbledore shouts, holding the front as they slowly retreat back up the stairs. Eventually there is only Dumbledore, Voldemort and a few Death Eaters collecting their injured left.

'Hello Tom.' Dumbledore says calmly. Voldemorts face contorts with anger.

'My name is Lord Voldemort!' Voldemort rants, sparks shooting out of the end of his wand.

'I will always remember you as Tom Riddle, a small first year, eyes wide with innocence.'

'I was never innocent, Dumbledore.' Voldemort smirks. 'According to rumours neither is you Golden Boy.'

'Harry has an old soul, but that is your doing Tom.'

'You don't think leaving him with abusive guardians did that before I even got there?' Tom smiles with glee at Dumbledore's look of consternation. 'You left us both there, we tried to tell you and you ignored us.' Voldemort sneers. 'Goodbye Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra.'

Green light shoots towards Dumbledore, but with a quick flick of the wrist a large block of concrete from the previous battle jumps in the way of the curse exploding. Pieces of rock fly around the room bouncing of walls. Dumbledore is left unharmed due to a shield, but once his view is clear Lord Voldemort is gone, along with the remaining Death Eaters on Azkaban.

In the Great Hall back at Hogwarts, the students were lying in rows in sleeping bags, four lines of block colour going down the hall. The Head Boy and Girl are patrolling up and down telling off students who are talking. Being wide awake Harry is sitting in a corner a small orb of light on the floor next to him giving enough light to read the book he had sent Dobby for.

Harry looks up and nods at the Head Boy as he passes by.

'You should try and get some sleep Mr Potter.'

'I sleep rarely now. I tend to get homework done.' Harry shrugs. 'If you and the Head Girl wish to get some sleep I can sit on the Professor's table and read instead so I can watch over everybody.'

'Perhaps at midnight when we are positive everybody is asleep.' Harry nods and smiles' getting back to his book as the Head Boy gets back to his rounds.

It was dark on Azkaban only a small area of the island was lit by small orbs of light hovering in the air. Dumbledore was over seeing the clean up of rubble, the removal of dead bodies, the sending of injured to St. Mungo's, all the time whilst trying to talk to the Minister of Magic, who had arrived after there was no danger along with a full contingent of 10 Auror bodyguards and her close advisors.

'There was no need for you to interfere with how the Ministry chooses to protect Azkaban.' Umbridge simpers.

'I was asked for help.' Dumbledore smiles.

'There were enough Aurors and guards to protect the prisoners.' A consultant to the Minster says from beside Umbridge.

'Who was here to protect the public from the prisoners?' Dumbledore asks.

'Headmaster, the prisoners were secure.' Umbridge smiles.

'Every Death Eater captured in the last six months has been released and is back on the streets. Voldemort has his supporters back. The prisoners were hardly secure, Minister. I warned you about this at the beginning of your term as Minister.' Dumbledore says his eyes flinty before smiling and reaching into his robes pulls out a new pack of Lemon drops. He opens them and offers them to Umbridge. 'Lemon Drop, Minister?' Umbridge stops smiling and snaps.

'Come.' Umbridge says to her entourage turning around and storming away to the apparition point. Her advisors and Auror bodyguards follow her away leaving Dumbledore to clear up the mess left behind.


	28. Chapter 28

I have finished writing my year 6 story now and have started year 7. Therefore one chapter a week will be uploaded as this will give me time to get year 7 well under way before i start putting those chapter up. I have a habit of finishing say chapter 30 and then realising i need to add something in chapter 25. Thats why these chapter have been so long in coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**  
**

**Chapter 28**** – Proposal**

The Minister of Magic was sitting in a high backed leather winged chair in her large office. Her shoes were tucked under her desk as she had her feet tucked beneath her. In front of her sits a large oak desk stained in dark brown with piles of parchment around the edges. A gold quill and ink holder sits above a green leather inlay in the desk with a piece of parchment half full and a quill lay across it diagonally sitting on the leather. The Minister is sitting with her leather chair turned around to face the window, which at present shows a scene of a green meadow with spring flowers all over it giving a patchwork of colour.

The view clashed with the Ministers mood. Delores Umbridge was annoyed. Her plans of gaining more control over Harry Potter were failing as nobody wanted to cross Albus Dumbledore the boys' magical guardian. Plans after plans had been made to try and discredit the Headmaster or Harry Potter and plan after plan failed as the public was far more scared over the Dark Lord then how much power those two wielded together.

The power she had felt when she had had Harry Potter in detention writing lines with a blood quill had been intoxicating and she wished she could sit him down in a locked up room and make him write line after line of 'I am a freak and spend my summers locked up due to my abnormality.' Umbridge smiles, sometimes having access to the aunt and uncle who raised him was rewarding despite them being muggles.

A knock on the door makes her jump and she quickly turns back to her desk and slips on her shoes. She runs her hand through her hair and adjusts the pink bow and rearranges her matching pink cardigan before waving her wand at the door and opening it. The door opens to reveal five men ranging in size from short to tall all wearing black silk robes with the Ministry seal on their right breast. Behind them is undersecretary Percy Weasley wearing brown robes.

The six men enter and each conjures up a chair with each chair being an image of their personality. The tallest man conjured up a hard backed wooden chair whilst a bent old man with oily white hair and long fingers conjures up a black mahogany chair with a dirty silk seat.

Umbridge looked over her five close advisors who had been hand picked for her cabinet from old pureblood families with the criteria that they hated Harry Potter, were power hungry and wished for Headmaster Dumbledore to lose his standing in society.

'Updates?' Umbridge asks her previous annoyance showing through the tone of her voice.

'Minister, the public is calling for stricter methods for anybody found out to be a Death Eater, with restricting their accounts at Gringotts and sentences in Azkaban without trial being their favourites. This could work in our favour.'

'How did you gain this knowledge Greggs?' Greggs, the tall man on the hard backed wooden chair hands over a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his pile of notes. Umbridge opens the paper out and reads the front page. The more she reads the more Umbridge smiles.

'Who wrote this wonderful piece of art?'

'I believe Rita Skeeter wrote the article Minister.' Greggs replies.

'I can see why you allowed the Daily Prophet to run this article Greggs. It is going to make the public fight our corner for a while. I hope for your sake it works.' Umbridge leans back in her and smiles sweetly. 'I think I need to have a little chat with Ms Skeeter.' Umbridge turns to smile upon Percy who is sitting beside her. 'Make a note Weasley.' Percy nods and quickly makes a note on his pile of parchment in front of him. Umbridge turns her gaze onto her other advisors.

'Any other news?'

'Death Eater attacks have been stepped up. The muggle Minister is demanding a meeting to discuss what can be done to stop the muggles finding out.'

'Arrange it then, for next week.' Umbridge says dismissively. A smartly dressed wizard with long black hair tied back in a black ribbon sits forward.

'The Aurors have confiscated a few questionable items off some of the pureblood families and the Unmentionables are attempting to destroy then now.'

'Why were they raided?' Umbridge glares.

'Information, tip off. Our Degree Number Two declares that the Aurors have to react to all information passed on. I believe Ms Nymphodora Tonks is in charge of a department that does an initial assessment, then if the information turns out to be true the department passes it on to the other Aurors. The Aurors were very quick to come up with a plan to combat any false leads.'

'Have one of our people mess up some paperwork and see if we can make up any more false leads. Let's see if we can make the Aurors work a little harder to keep them off our backs.' The man sits back in his chair crossing one ankle over the other. Umbridge sits back and thinks.

'If there is no other information for this morning I will see you this evening for our day debriefing.' The cabinet advisors stand up to leave as does Percy.

'Weasley, make my meeting with Ms Skeeter today at Lunch. I'm sure she hasn't been to The Hags Head any time lately. Book me a table for two to be private.' Percy nods and shuts the door behind him. Umbridge looks again at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Rita Skeeter rushed from her office to make it on time for her appointment with the Minister. She had been waiting for this opportunity for a while and was hoping she could get a story out of it. Potter and Dumbledore had been very secretive lately and she was getting cornered by the editor for a decent scandal soon else her job would be on the line.

Pausing outside an oak door with a small pattern of a broomstick in the glass in a window next to the door she quickly brushes down her clothes, makes sure her handbag is on her shoulder and her hat is straight before opening the door and gliding to the head waiter.

'I am here for lunch with the Minister of Magic.' Skeeter simpers.

The tall man with a stern face nods solemnly and leads her through the lavish restaurant to a private room on the far side. The head waiter opens the door for her and holds it as Skeeter walks through shutting it silently behind her. Minister Umbridge was sitting at a round table sipping a small glass of wine whilst reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Skeeter stands by the door waiting for the Minister to take notice of her. Finally the Minister looks up and smiles, Rita shivers inwardly but manages to plaster a smile on her face and go forward dropping a curtsey.

'Minister, I am delighted to be asked to this lunch.'

'I have wanted to meet the famous Rita Skeeter for a while. Your articles are always fascinating with little regard for the truth.' Umbridge indicates for Rita to take a seat opposite her. Immediately Rita sits down her quick notes quill and a piece of parchment appearing out of her purse and onto the table. Umbridge simpers.

'My dear Ms Skeeter, I thought we could talk in private. I am sure once this meeting is over you will understand that this article, whilst it cannot be published immediately, will be worth your secrecy.' Skeeter's interest is heightened by this small speech so she puts away her parchment and quill looking interested in what the Minister has to say.

'I am eager to hear what you have to propose Minister.'

Umbridge doesn't have time to answer as the door opens and the head waiter returns for their orders. They both quickly give their order and wait patiently whilst the head waiter opens a new bottle of wine, pouring some into their glasses before he disappears with their orders. When he has left again Skeeter turns back to Umbridge eagerly. Umbridge takes a sip of her wine and leans forward ever so slightly.

'Lately the Daily Prophet has been allowed to write articles about how the Ministry is protecting the Wizarding World, the laws we are passing to help catch Death Eaters and articles relating to Harry Potter. All of these articles portray Harry Potter in the light of a saviour, but you and I both know that Harry Potter is little more then a little boy with severe mental problems. He still believes he has visions from the Dark Lord and the Wizarding World is happy to let his mental state slide under the carpet, I believe that Harry Potter should be put under strict observation in St Mungo's. I believe that is what you were stating two years ago. Although last year you were remiss in your articles until you printed in the Quibbler.'

'Mr Potter gave me an exclusive interview; I am the only reporter he will talk to.' Skeeter says proudly. Their head waiter enters the room two silver servers in his hands which are placed in front of them. They both eat exchanging polite conversation as etiquette permits and only return to their previous topic when they are both finished.

'Why is it you wished to see me? Why not talk to another reporter?'

'There was an article on the first page of yesterday's newspaper, you were questioning if there really was a prophecy and if there was should the Wizarding World know of its contents. Although you appeared to be reluctant to give your personal opinion on the subject.' Umbridge smiles.

'The Ministry has admitted that there is a prophecy I am only questioning why the Ministry is keeping the contents from the Wizarding World.' Skeeter says.

'Unless you are Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter you would not know what the contents of the prophecy are.'

'Has the seer come forward?'

'No. This makes me believe she is close to Dumbledore.' Skeeter nods. If a prophecy had been told to you, you were likely to keep the source close by. 'I think you can now see my problem. We are forced to believe that Mr Potter is going to rid us of the Dark Lord but we have no proof. For all we know the contents of the prophecy relate to somebody else defeating the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore may be relating it to Harry Potter to cover up his mental stability.'

Skeeter nods.

'What is it you wish me to discover?'

'I wish for you to discover the contents of the prophecy, if Harry Potter is mentally unstable and if he is receiving any extra training and if so what it is. You will find you are rewarded handsomely.' Umbridge says.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was sitting in Greenhouse 5 trying to avoid the long feelers of the deadly Pulvoritas Plant behind him. So far he had tried burning, drowning and stabbing the feelers that kept circling his waist but they kept on coming back for more. Finally tiring of the plant he raises his hand stopping Madam Sprout in the middle of her lecture on cultivating Teething Moss. Moss with attitude, that grew very quickly over magical houses and leeched magic from the foundations of the house to survive.

'Yes Mr Potter?' Madam Sprout says tersely.

'The plant behind me keeps on trying to kill me. How do I get it to stop?' The class laughs as Harry sighs. Hermione next to him glares at a few of the students who laugh again as a feeler comes around Harry's waist and he is forced to burn it again. The plant behind him drags the feeler back quickly but doesn't withdraw the other feeler halfway across the floor towards him. Madam Sprout rushes over towards him.

'Mr Potter it is not that difficult to stop it from attacking. You simply have to jab your wand at it and say 'Uredo'.' The plant rapidly drags all its feelers back and shrinks back down so it looks like an ordinary fern again.

'Thank you.' Harry says gratefully as Madam Sprout goes back to the front of the class and picks up her lecture. The students turn their attention back to the front leaving Harry to continue his notes with Hermione tutting next to him.

It isn't long before a green feeler once again slinks into his lap. Harry looks down at the feeler and raises his hand again.

'Yes Mr Potter!'

'It's trying to kill me again.' The feeler by this point has encircled his waist three times and is resting on his shoulder. Madam Sprout comes back and scolds.

'Mr Potter. How could you let it wrap around you so tightly!'

'I didn't do anything! It just circled around me.'

'Those feelers hold onto prey and squeeze it to death before dragging it back to the base and consuming it. You should be dead from the poison it secretes by now.'

'Well I'm not so can we please stop telling the plant how to kill me and get me out of here.' Harry shouts as another feeler comes and rubs against his hand in a way a cat does looking for affection. 'Oh for goodness sake!' Harry rubs the feeler. 'There, there.' The feeler pushing against the hand again and Harry strokes it some more much to the amazement of the class and Madam Sprout. 'How do I get out of this?' Madam Sprout shakes off her daze.

'You're going to have to leave the class Mr Potter. I'm afraid that you will be unable to return until we discover why the plants have reacted to you this way.' Madam Sprout points her wand at the base of the plant and shouts 'Uredo.' Both the feelers leave Harry. Before the feelers can come back Harry, with the help of Hermione and Madam Sprout he shoves everything into his bag and escapes the classroom just as the feelers come out from the base of the plant again.

Harry heads to the library and slides between bookcases until he reaches a small table in front of a small window overlooking the greenhouses. Seating himself so he can see the greenhouse door clearly he pulls out his Herbology textbook and finds the plant they were studying in class in the book. A small noise behind him makes him turn. Severus Snape enters the small area via another small entrance.

'I thought I saw you duck behind the bookcases.' Severus starts. 'Why are you in here, you have Herbology at this time.'

'Had to leave. Madam Sprout has banned me until she can figure out why the plants are asking me to stroke them.' Harry sighs and kicks the chair opposite him out. Severus takes the unsubtle hint and sits down.

'Mr Weasley is in the Great Hall with Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas. You could have joined them.'

'Ron still isn't talking to me.' Harry admits. 'I humiliated him during the attack on Azkaban.'

'Harry you stuck up for the Slytherin seventh years that had come back late and were locked in a room with the Muggle Studies Professor along with seventh years from other houses. Where, as Weasley implied that the Slytherin seventh years were Death Eaters and fighting with the Dark Lord at Azkaban. Weasley was in the wrong.'

'This is the second time he has stopped talking to me.' Harry says taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 'I really try you know, after the Goblet of Fire incident. I try not to use too much money so he doesn't get jealous, I try to keep him up to date with everything that is happening so he doesn't feel left out and I try to spend as much time with him outside of school work as I do with Hermione so he doesn't feel resentful of our relationship. I even try and keep exactly what I am learning secret and make sure my work stays below Outstanding level so he really can't complain.'

Severus rubs his fingers on his nose and breathes in and out slowly.

'Weasley has been jealous of his brothers before he came to Hogwarts and now he is jealous of you.'

'Ron is always left out. He feels second best and I can understand why. His brothers have all accomplished great things and now, me, his best friend is supposed to save the Wizarding World from Voldemort.' Harry says reasonably.

'Harry. Mr Weasley's jealously isn't anything to do with you. He has known from the minute he heard your name that he was going to be overshadowed and after your fourth year he should have learnt that lesson.' Severus takes Harry by the shoulders and turns him so they are face to face. 'I want you to act yourself. No more slacking off in lessons or your homework. Your grades have improved but I want you to show me and your other Professors that you're Harry Potter, Chosen One and there's a damn good reason for that title.' Harry smiles weakly and nods. 'Chin up.' Harry lifts his head up and smiles directly at Severus. 'Now, the bell for the next lesson is about to go so just remember what I have just said.' Harry nods again just as the bell rings. Severus stands up as Harry shoves his Herbology textbook back in his bag. 'I think it's about time that the Wizarding World stopped dictating what you should be like and you started dictating what you should be like instead.' Harry stands up and after another smile he disappears back into the rows of bookshelves.

Dinner showed that Harry had taken Severus' words to heart and was determined to be himself. When he entered the Great Hall the Slytherins who had been in the class had now spread the word throughout their house and Harry had to watch Nott and Millicent conjuring green streamers and wrapping them around the waists of passing students. Ron was laughing over the image of the plant clinging onto Harry and joking around with Dean and Seamus.

'I bet he loved the attention.' Harry heard Ron say as he passed them to sit next to Hermione. Dean nudges Ron to shut up as he sees Harry but Harry ignores all three of them and sits down to eat his dinner. It doesn't take him long to demolish an entire steak pie and half a plate of vegetables before finishing it off with a huge bowl of fruit salad. Full, Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, refilled her fork with food and put it back in her hand which she slowly moved to her mouth still concentrating intently on the book in front of her, before Harry got up from the table taking his book bag with him.

'Where are you off to Potter?' Ron jeers. 'Snape given you another detention for something the Slytherins did.' Dean and Seamus exchange looks and move further away from Ron. Students around them at the Gryffindor table refuse to look up from their plates.

'No Ron, I have a problem with my advanced potions assignment and I have booked an appointment to see Professor Snape to sort it out.' Harry replies calmly shocking the students around them who had been expecting Harry to loose his temper or to just walk by.

'Too thick that you cannot do your own work now?' Ron questions back.

'Of course I am Ron, I am doing another O.W.L, I am taking 6 N.E.W.T.S and two advanced classes all of which I am passing with a minimum of Exceed Expectations.' Harry smirks down at a sitting Ron. 'How many N.E.W.T.S are you taking and passing? Two isn't it?' Harry asks before gliding out of the Great Hall leaving a hushed silence behind and a red Ron.

Harry made it to his lesson with Snape quickly and was surprised that Snape had beaten him from the Great Hall to his classroom.

I must be more distracted then I believed, Harry thought.

'Come on Potter. Stop moping. Weasley will talk to you eventually and a plant became attached to you. Plants become attached to Madam Sprout all the time.' Snape sneers annoyed that Harry is still moping.

'They do?' Harry asks hopefully.

'Yes. She looks after them and helps them grow and stay healthy. The plant must have sensed this in you. Now we're going to test your Occlumency barriers before we start on a more advanced form of Occlumency.'

'What will that do?'

'It will allow you to hide your real thoughts behind what the person using Legilimency wants to see.'

'Is that what you do with the Dark Lord?'

'Yes.'

'Okay what do I have to do?'

The lesson goes on longer then usual and Harry slowly makes his way up to Gryffindor Tower at midnight being careful to dodge Filch who was patrolling around the Fat Ladies portrait. After entering through the portrait hole he finds Hermione curled up asleep on a chair in front of the fire which was reduced to glowing embers. A few seventh years were finishing off projects in a corner, so Harry goes over and gently removes the book from Hermione's hand. Startled, Hermione jerks awake and then frowns when she sees Harry holding her textbook.

'Harry?' Hermione asks sleepily.

'I think you need some sleep.'

'No. I have to finish my Herbology Essay.'

'It doesn't have to be in till next Monday. I think you have time to finish it before then.'

'But we have so much other work. I still have research to do for advanced lessons and a million other essays to do for our normal NEWT lessons.'

Harry pulls her up out of the chair then takes her place pulling her onto his lap. The textbook is dropped to the floor and Hermione lies curled up against his chest as he strokes her hair.

'Mione, do not panic. The research for Defence is easy, I have borrowed a book from the library I can show you which has the notes we need in it. And I seriously doubt you have a million pieces of homework left to do. Now if you had been Ron saying it I could have believed you.' Hermione smiles sleepily and closes her eyes.

'I am behind. I had those few days off the week before my Apparition Exam.'

'Which you passed.'

'Yeah.' They sit in companionable silence. Harry takes out his wand and stirs the embers back into a fire before placing his wand on the table beside the chair that has a pile of his textbooks on it. 'Are you going to apologise to Ron?'

'I shouldn't have to. I have done nothing wrong.'

'You insulted him at dinner. I heard you.'

'Ron insulted me. I merely stated a fact. He is failing half of his classes.'

'You didn't have to say it in front of the whole school.'

'Ron didn't have to call me stupid in front of the whole school. I am doing 9 classes on top of which I have to take an etiquette lesson, I am doing four lessons a week extra with Snape and Dumbledore, I have a morning lesson with Snape every day, I have to keep on top of my homework, I have to go to all Quidditch practises and I have to plan and evaluate DA every week. Then I have to make sure I spend an adequate amount of time with my friends away from school work.'

'Harry…' Hermione starts trying to stop Harry's rant. Harry pushes Hermione off him and stands up turning to glare at her.

'I do not sleep and do you know what I have to do, I have to do my homework so I do not fail my classes. I haven't stopped working since school started in September. I spent most of the holiday doing homework!'

'Harry…'

'No. Ron was in the wrong. I have worked so hard and for my best friend to throw everything back in my face is beyond the pale.'

'Harry…'

'No, I am not apologising to Ron. I have done nothing wrong, I bent over backwards to play Quidditch and spend hours everyday with him putting my homework aside to do it so he doesn't get angry and guess what, he does anyway!'

'Harry!' Hermione shouts getting Harry's attention. 'Okay, I understand. You are infuriated that Ron does not understand the pressure you are under and with one mistake he turns on you.'

'Mistake! You mean sticking up for the Slytherins who haven't done anything other then allow an old hat to put them in that house, was a mistake! I should just have let Ron insult other students.' Harry yells.

'Harry, I am not arguing with you.'

'You're the one that took Rons side and insinuated that everything I did was wrong.'

'I am not taking sides.' Hermione yells back at Harry. The seventh years that were doing work disappear up their correct staircases to leave them in peace. 'I do not want my two best friends to be falling out again. I want you to be talking. I admit Ron was in the wrong you are under a lot of pressure and he isn't exactly working hard at his school work and to take his failures out of you was wrong. But can you not forgive him and talk to him again.'

'If he apologises then I will talk to him. But I do not see why I should have to apologise when he was clearly in the wrong.' Hermione goes to say something. 'That's the end of it.' Harry states flatly before sitting down in his chair and pulling out a textbook. Hermione sighs and kisses Harry's forehead.

'Goodnight Harry.' Hermione disappeared up the girls' staircase and Harry was left alone.

Ron didn't apologise to Harry so the relationship between the Golden Trio was strained. Ron refused to sit next any where near Harry at the Gryffindor table so he spent much of his time sitting with the younger years. Word had gotten back to Mrs Weasley about her sons behaviour obviously via Ginny and he was sent a Howler the day after he insulted Harry. The Great Hall was treated to Mrs Weasleys voice echoing through the rafters about how her son had better start growing up and that she hoped it wasn't true he was failing two out of four N.E.W.T level classes or she would personally be visiting soon.

The Howler did nothing to make Ron apologise to Harry, it even made him angrier which made him erupt in DA on the Thursday. It started off like normal; Harry had decided that everybody had learnt enough spells to do some duelling so they could learn how the spells would work when fighting. Each year was separated and Harry decided that he would spend time with the first two years to help them understand the rules to duelling and delegated the other years to Hermione and Neville.

About an hour into the allotted time for DA Neville called Harry over.

'Harry. We need help.' Neville shouted across the hall. His confidence had been rising steadily over the year but being included in Christmas at Grimmauld Place over the holidays had shot his self-belief through the roof now he was secure with his friends. 'Cho is having difficulty with this block. She had it working and now it's not working.' Harry quickly arranges his first and second years into pairs and makes them work on a simple block, cast, block, cast setup.

Harry made his way over to the seventh and sixth years after he was sure the first two years could continue without him.

'Okay Cho, I need to see what you are doing.' Michael, who is partnering Cho, throws a spell at Cho. Cho brings the block up but the spell goes straight through and petrifies her. Harry waves his wand at Cho and nods.

'I know what the problem is. Okay I want every sixth and seventh year paying attention to this.' Harry says. 'Gather around.' A snort from behind Harry makes most of them turn to look but Harry doesn't bother and focuses on everybody else. 'Did you all see what happened?' A few people shake their heads. 'Michael, please hex Cho again.' Michael and Cho cast and block and once again the spell goes through the block.

'That's impossible. The wand movement and incantation were correct.' Ernie McMillan states.

'It's possible. It happens when you have been practising to long and the intent behind the block has gone.' Harry replies.

'What intent?' Hannah Abbott questions.

'Cho knows that Michael would never send a truly harmful spell so she doesn't mind if the curse hits her or not as it's not going to cause any damage. Every time you cast a block you have to really want the curse to be stopped. Cho I'll send a curse at you. I want you to stop it.' Cho nods and both of them get into a duelling stance facing each other.

'Attonitus.' Harry says whilst waving his wand. A loud boom fills the hall and a blue spark shoots at Cho. She raises the block and this time it works. A gong like sound resounds around them. Harry stand up straight. 'Now you really wanted the spell to be stopped.'

'Of course I did. What on earth does that spell do?' Cho asks.

'Nothing. It's just a fancy gong that used to be used in old manor houses used to call guests to dinner. It was generally shot at the ceiling and that blue spark was the residue of the sound.' Harry smirks. 'Made you jump though. Your block works.' Cho rolls her eyes at Harry and smiles.

'Thanks Harry.'

'Thanks Harry.' A voice mimics from behind them. Harry ignores it but Cho shoots a glare over Harry's shoulder.

'Harry!' A voice calls from the other end of the hall. Harry turns around and sees a second year sprouting antlers. Harry stalks back down to the other end of the hall.

'What did I say about pronunciation?' Harry says coming over and reversing the spell before turning to the partner. The first year looks at the floor and rubs their shoe on the flagstones. The first year mumbles something. 'You'll need to speak up.'

'We had to make sure that the 't' in the middle was pronounced heavily.'

'Yes.' Harry rubs his temple indicating a headache. He then raises his wand and performs the gong spell he showed Cho earlier getting everybody's attention. 'Okay I think everybody needs to stop. It is obvious that we are all bored of duelling as our concentration seems to be slipping.' Everybody lowers their wands and converges around Harry.

'Okay. We'll learn a new spell.' The first few years cheer. 'This is a spell that Seamus showed us in the boys' dorm last year, but we only figured out how to get it to work lately.'

'Harry got it to work.' Dean shouts out.

'We all did.' Harry states. 'I'll demonstrate.' Harry grins and waves his wand in a circular motion before jabbing it towards Cho. Green swirls come out of his wand and head directly for her. Cho manages to block most of them but a small swirl is left once the block disappears and attaches itself to Cho's wrist. Cho carefully lifts her wrist up to look closely at it.

'Harry! What have you done to me?' Harry grins and watches as Cho touches the swirl with her wand activating it.

'Slytherin are the best

Better then all the rest.

I want to be in Slytherin House

Slytherin are the best.' The swirl shouts. Silence falls on the hall before the laughter starts.

'Wicked.' A first year says in awe.

'Can you get it to do that for other houses too?' Michael Corner asks touching his wand to the band activating it again

'Yes. You just need to specify. The incantation is fascia… then the house you wish for… and end with vociferatio.'

'Seamus, where did you find this spell?' Michael asks.

'My mum taught it me. It was what a Slytherin used on her when she was here and it took her over a week to figure out how to get rid of it. It only activates when you either touch it with your wand or use a spell with your wand. Quite cool actually.'

'You do know the counter-curse don't you?' Cho asks worriedly. Seamus smiles before waving his wand, saying 'eradicate' and the swirl disappears.

'Now, only the third years and above will be able to perform this spell as it requires the intent for the insult behind it, so the first and second years can do this spell instead.' Harry raises his wand above his head and swirls it around and around in small circles. 'Ebulio.' Harry says whilst continuing to spin his wand. Out of his wand come green bubbles and they float up towards the ceiling.

'Cool.' A second year by Harry's elbow says.

'Its green.' Ron snorts. 'Slytherin colours.'

Hermione jumps in quickly before Harry can reply.

'Where did you find the spell Harry?'

'It's in our sixth year charms book near the back. There is a 10 page explanation on variations on a water charm. It was in there.'

'You actually read that!' Gasps Terry Boot. 'I'm a Ravenclaw and not even I read past page 2. I was so bored with it.'

'Yeah. It was really quite interesting. There were about 3 new spells in that section. Of course the incantations aren't there but once I knew what I was looking for Professor Flitwick was happy to tell me where to find them.' Harry conjures a few more green bubbles. 'The colour of the bubbles will be whatever ever colour best represent you will come out of your wand be it blue, yellow, neon pink or polka dots.

'So you're a Slytherin then.' Ron states. 'Shouldn't you be with your own house? We don't want you here with us.' Ron says looking directly at Harry. 'I don't think we should be learning spells off a slimy Slytherin it could be classed as the Dark Arts.' Ron turns to Dean and Seamus. 'We don't want him here do we guys.' Dean and Seamus step back from him.

'Don't get us involved. This is between you and Harry.' Dean says holding up his hands. 'We are not getting involved this time.'

'Traitors. You're all sticking up for him.' Ron yells. Harry catches Professor Pentagon stand up from her usual seat in a corner of the Great Hall, leaving her work behind. Harry puts his wand in his pocket and raises his hands to show he is not hiding anything. The students around Harry and Ron step back.

'Ron…'

'Don't call me Ron.'

'Mr Weasley. I know you are upset that I stuck up for the Slytherins and I am sorry for insulting you in front of the whole student body. But I was correct when I said that the seventh years missing were elsewhere in the school.'

'They're still Slytherins.'

'The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, does that make me as bad as them?' The Hall looks at Harry in stunned silence. Ron opens and closes his mouth a few times before keeping it shut. 'The only reason I turned it down and asked to be placed in Gryffindor was because my new best friend had said he was going into Gryffindor and I wanted to be with him.'

Not entirely true, Harry thought. But it's not an outright lie.

Professor Pentagon reaches them.

'I think we should finish early this evening. Everybody needs to go back to their house common rooms and finish homework or have an early night.' The students file out of the Great Hall looking over at Harry before whispering to their friends. Ron leaves quickly, finally leaving Neville, Hermione, Harry and Professor Pentagon left.

'I'm sure Mr Weasley will be talking to you soon Mr Potter. Why don't you take an early night?' Professor Pentagon smiles and waves her wand, her scrolls, parchment and quill zoom over to her and then follow her as she leaves the hall.

'Were you really nearly sorted into Slytherin?' Neville asks. Harry nods. 'That would explain a few things.' Hermione nods at Neville. 'Like the hexes you have on your bed hangings. If they are closed and you try to open them when you are inside it shoots hex at the person and makes them hiss like a snake.'

'You also have excessive security on your trunk and storage spaces.' Hermione continues on from Neville.

'It's only password locked.'

'With a Parseltongue password. Only two people in the world can speak that language.' Hermione stresses.

'I'm paranoid.'

'What about the sneers and the cutting remarks?' Neville asks.

'It's called wit.'

'The new posh clothes and tailored robes.' Hermione jumps in.

'I am sick and tired of Dudley's cast offs.'

'The manipulation of others.' Hermione says.

'I do not manipulate people. I merely convince them to do what I wish them to do.' Harry smirks. Neville points at Harry's face.

'There's also the smirking.' Harry's smirk widens.

'I admit to a few Slytherin personality quirks. But to survive I'm going to need them.' Harry waves his wand at his notes causing them to jump together and float into his outstretched hand. 'Come on let's get out of here.' Harry leads them out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase.

Harry parts from Neville and Hermione at the top of the main staircase saying goodnight. Neville goes to protest but Hermione whispers to him and he lets himself be dragged away. Halfway to Dumbledore's office he sees Dumbledore coming from down a hidden staircase behind a tapestry carrying a tray with two mugs and a pile of chocolate biscuits.

'Professor.' Harry says. Dumbledore looks at Harry and smiles.

'Harry. DA has finished early I see.'

'Yes sir. There was a bit of an argument.'

'Let's go back to my office and talk.' Harry smiles and walks beside Dumbledore, pinching a chocolate biscuit of the tray. 'Left here.' Dumbledore says. Harry frowns.

'But it's straight on to your office sir.'

'Yes but Mr Patterson and Ms Bones are up ahead. Can't be catching them. I would have to remove house points.' Dumbledore twinkles at Harry and rolling his eyes Harry follows Dumbledore on a detour.

'How are you sleeping Harry? I was informed that you didn't seem to sleep over Christmas.'

'I haven't for a while. I only need a few nights sleep every now and then. Generally just a few hours of rest.' Harry shrugs clearly not worried. 'It gives me time to keep up with all my schoolwork though.'

'Is there any other differences in your daily life you haven't mentioned?' Enquires Dumbledore, as he pops a biscuit in his mouth as they reach the gargoyle guarding his office. Without a password it opens and lets them both onto the moving stairs.

'You mean apart from the plants in the greenhouses suddenly wanting me to stroke them or snuggle up close?' Harry smiles and Dumbledore chuckles. They enter the office and both sir in chairs either side of the fireplace which is casting an orange glow over the room. Dumbledore puts down the tray he was carrying and they each take a large mug of hot chocolate off it complete with cream, marshmallows and flaked chocolate.

'I'll let you in on a little secret Harry. The same thing happens to me. I never go near the Greenhouses unless I have too.'

'Why does it happen though?' Harry leans closer expecting Dumbledore to know the answer as usual.

'This is just a theory Harry, but I believe it is because like humans, they can sense that you can protect them. That you are capable of loving them and caring for them no matter whether they are poisonous or just for show. You have noticed that people around you seem to act differently?' Harry shakes his head. 'Do people come to you for help more then they used too?'

'Yeah, but that's because I teach DA now and they expect me to know everything. I generally refer them back to the teacher of the topic they are struggling with.' Dumbledore smiles.

'That is a very wise thing to do Harry. You are still learning yourself. I'm glad you realise you cannot know everything.'

'They all look at me and expect me to know everything. Even the Slytherins.' Harry says quietly whilst looking down into his chocolate. Harry wipes a finger through the cream and then licks it off his finger.

'The Daily Prophet isn't helping Harry. People are scared and want to believe you can save them.'

'How can they believe a 16 year old boy could save them when greater wizards have failed?'

'Harry look at me.' Harry looks up from his chocolate and straight into Dumbledore's eyes which are not twinkling but have softened. 'Everybody is scared right now Harry. The Death Eaters are starting to take out whole families, not just the parents as they did in the last war. When their lives seem so bad and they are petrified to leave their children at home they draw strength knowing, however wrongly, that someday this war will end when you defeat Voldemort again.' Dumbledore takes a sip of his chocolate getting cream in his beard causing Harry to grin. A quick wave of his hand and the cream is gone. 'When you are scared, Harry, what do you draw strength from?' Dumbledore questions.

'I don't think when I am scared, I just act. But I know you are there to save me if anything goes wrong.'

'See Harry. You automatically believe I can save you as I have done so before. That is what all the other witches and wizards see. You defeated Voldemort when you were 1 year old and now that you are 16 and very powerful for your age they expect you to do it again, just like you expect me to help you if you are stuck.' Harry sighs and takes a sip of his chocolate.

'I just get frustrated that they expect me to put aside my fears when they are incapable of doing it and go into battle knowing that I could die. I'm scared too just like they are but they wont act on there own behalf. There's so few of us trying to defeat Voldemort when there are thousands of witches and wizards capable of fighting.'

'Harry, you are a remarkable Wizard. You are willing to protect and die for your friends. You do not fear death, but most people do. They fear the unknown and what might be there once they die.'

'After all Death is the next great adventure.' Harry says smiling slightly. 'You told me that in my first year when explaining that Nicholas Flamel and his wife were putting their affairs in order.' Dumbledore sits back in silence as both he and Harry turn and watch the flames dancing in the fireplace drinking the last of their hot chocolate and eating their way through a plate full of biscuits. Harry breaks the silence first. 'Don't you ever feel weighed down with responsibility? I mean you have the Order to run, the Ministry to control, Hogwarts to protect and Students to educate.'

'Harry, if I did not feel the responsibility I would be the wrong person for the job.' Dumbledore and Harry sit in companionable silence with Fawkes gently singing in the background for the next few hours.

Next morning at breakfast Severus Snape swept into the Great Hall startling many students as his appearances at breakfast were exceedingly rare. Slytherin House cheered when their Head of House came in but quickly settled down when he glared at them clearly not amused with something.

What he was not amused about was soon discovered as Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.

'Good Morning students. I will not keep you long as I am all sure you are anxious for your lessons for the day to begin.' A few snorts of disbelief follow this statement but Dumbledore continues. 'I am announcing that next Tuesday on Valentines Day there will be a special treat for all of you.' Snape's disgusted sneer does not go unnoticed by the Gryffindor table.

'Look at Snape. He looks like he's about to be sick.' Chuckles Dean.

'Probably can't get a date again.' Laughs Ron, causing the rest of the sixth years around him to dissolve into fits of giggles, omitting Harry and Hermione. Harry because he has an idea of who Snape is seeing at the moment and Hermione as she sees the others behaviour as childish. Dumbledore continues talking over them.

'On Tuesday evening we will be turning the Great Hall into a restaurant for couples to have a romantic meal together or for friends to just enjoy themselves. Lists will be displayed in the Entrance Hall and on those you should write down your name and the amount of people you wish to be at your table. The list will be removed tomorrow evening. We are hoping that this evening can shed some light in an otherwise dark time.' Dumbledore sits back down.

Harry looks at Hermione and smiles and she rolls her eyes. Ron starts discussing with Seamus if they are going to go as a double date as their girlfriends Lavender and Parvati are best friends. Harry spies Malfoy across the room being harassed by Pansy Parkinson who is clearly expecting a table for two. Amused Harry turns back to Dumbledore who had stood back up again after a nudge from McGonagall.

'Dinner will start at 7pm and I will expect you all to be wearing Dress Robes and acting in accordance with the rules of Etiquette if you are in the sixth and seventh years. For years first through fifth I do expect Dress Robes as well but you are free to act how you wish as long as it is in accordance with school rules.' Dumbledore looks down at Professor McGonagall who is sitting beside him on his right. 'I believe that is everything.' McGonagall nods so Dumbledore turns back to the students and smiles before sitting back down again. Chatter starts up immediately and is only broken up when the bell rings for first classes.

Saturday was the next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The usual hype that is associated with this combination meant that at breakfast the Gryffindor team were being patted on the back, given flying tips, and told to kick Slytherin butt by three houses. Harry was frowned upon as he had Saturday morning lessons that were not being postponed, just because of a small Quidditch Match, so he couldn't go to that mornings practice.

Tension between Malfoy and Harry in Advanced Potions was felt by Hermione, Justin and Snape, so Snape just ordered them to work in silence reading the next few chapters in their books knowing that Harry and Malfoy were not going to be concentrating on their work anyway. He'd rather have them reading the same page over five times than exploding a cauldron due to inattention.

Too soon for the nerves in Harry's stomach he was walking down to the pitch to get changed in the Gryffindor changing rooms. Cheers greeted him as he entered.

'Come on Potter, get changed. We changed a few plays and I need to show you what they are.' Ron shouts pointing at the charmed whiteboard Harry got him for Christmas that has moving arrows covering it.

'Tell me whilst I'm putting my robes on then.' Harry says as he pulls off his school robes to reveal his Quidditch suit underneath.

'Didn't you get in trouble with Snape for wearing that instead of correct school wear?' Ginny asks.

'Nah. Malfoy was wearing his too.' Harry pulls on his red robes and tucks his wand safely in a harness on his right wrist before sitting down to put on his chin guards, wrist guards and boots. Ron taps the board with his wand and the arrows start to move in a different pattern.

'This is the new Chaser play….' He trails off as loud voices are heard passing the changing room.

'How about you just tell Harry about the play you have thought up for him and he can learn the others during next practise. They're not important for him anyway.' Katie explains. Ron glares at Katie for interrupting him.

'Potter needs to know these plays.'

'All of your new strategies are geared towards the Chasers. Harry does not need to learn them now when we have to be on that pitch in a few minutes.'

'Fine.' Ron growls at Katie before glaring at Harry. 'Potter as you're the Chosen One and do not need to know what us mere mortals are doing on the Quidditch Pitch, I will tell you not to catch the snitch until we are 150points up as it will give us a larger lead, therefore no matter who wins the other matches, Gryffindor will still win the Quidditch Cup.' A whistle goes out on the field causing the Gryffindor team to grab their brooms and head for the pitch.

The two teams line up on either side of Madam Hooch.

'Now I want a nice clean game.' Madam Hooch glares at both teams before raising her whistle to her mouth and blowing. The two teams shoot up into the air. The game begins.

'Weasley has the ball, passes to Robins, who passes back to Weasley who scores.' The Gryffindor stands erupt.

Time passes quickly and Harry is careful to listen to the score and make sure Malfoy is too busy watching him then looking for the snitch. Harry veers to the Gryffindor hoops as he notices the Gryffindor chasers zooming towards the Slytherin hoops, Malfoy chases after him.

'Gryffindor score bringing the score to 130 – 20, with Gryffindor in the lead.' As soon as Harry hears the score he stops and turns around on his broom so he is facing Malfoy. Harry grins at Malfoy and races off in another direction hearing Malfoy curse behind him.

Minutes later Gryffindor scores again but Harry ignores the commentator as he has spotted the snitch at the same time as Malfoy. They both race after it. They are neck and neck following it around the stadium as everybody cheers them on. The snitch dives and Harry and Malfoy aim their brooms down and then pull up sharply when the snitch changes direction and pulls up. Rising higher and higher they are soon way above the Quidditch Pitch battling it out to catch the Golden Snitch. Just as Malfoy is about to close his hand around the snitch it darts down again causing Malfoy to swear and Harry to laugh. Their descent is fast and the whole school stands up and watches them drumming their hands and feet on the wooden stands urging them on. They plateau out as they are halfway down and hit each others arms away to stop the other from winning.

A Bludger comes out of nowhere. They both roll out of the way but Malfoy's robes get caught around the Bludger pulling him off his broom. Gasps pull Harry's attention from the snitch inches from his hand and he sees Draco spiralling towards the ground. Knowing Dumbledore isn't at the match as he had an appointment at the Ministry he ignores winning and dives quickly after Malfoy.

'Potter has left the snitch. He is racing after Malfoy. Wow. Great catch.' Harry lets himself drop below Malfoy and catches him as he falls past. Malfoy yells in pain as does Harry as their arm muscles strain under the sudden impact and then they are both still. Harry leaning over his broom hanging on with his legs as Malfoy hangs beneath with Harry's hand wrapped around his wrist.

'Malfoy, you could do with losing some weight.' Harry hisses. Malfoy realising the sound of rushing wind has stopped looks up.

'I don't weigh that much actually!' Malfoy's wrist begins to slip and fear passes through Malfoy's face. Harry reaches down with his other arm and grabs Malfoy's other flailing arm. 'Don't drop me Potter.' Malfoy hisses as he peers down at the ground a long way beneath them. Harry sees the Slytherins circling just beneath them and Ginny come into his peripheral vision to the left.

'Ginny fetch Malfoy's broom. Now!' Ginny nods and shoots away. Malfoy slips some more. Ginny quickly arrives back with Malfoy's broom and holds it out in front of Malfoy. It hovers in the air.

'Think you could reach out and grab it Malfoy. My arms are killing me.'

'I never asked you to catch me!'

'Right, like I was about to let you hit the ground. It's no fun believe me!'

'I can't let go and reach for it.' Malfoy says a hint of fear in his voice.

'Kick out a leg and hook it over.' Malfoy held out a leg trying to get his foot over the broom with no luck. Harry grunts.

'Malfoy, I'm going to swing you. Please try and catch it.' Harry pulls his arms away from the broom, Malfoy flailing below and swings him towards his broom. After a few more swings there is enough momentum for Malfoy to reach out a leg to hook over his broom, pulling it closer. A few seconds later Malfoy is sitting back on his broom as Harry rights himself. The snitch appears in front of Malfoy and they both race off after it ignoring Madam Hooch's shouts to stop playing. Seconds later Harry knocks Malfoy's arm out of the way and catches the Golden Snitch. The tiny wings of the snitch fluttering in his hand before they stop. Malfoy pulls up short on his broom sneering.

'A hero as well as a champion.' Says Malfoy.

'Shut up Malfoy. I'll let you drop next time then.' Malfoy doesn't get time to respond as the Gryffindor team race over and group hug with Harry at the centre. They chaotically make their way to the ground where Dean announces a House party. The Gryffindors trudge off to their tower leaving a fuming Slytherin behind.

The party raged until the early hours of the morning until Professor McGonagall came in and sent them to bed. Harry sat down after everybody had left and read over his notes for a Potions Quiz on Monday. The alarm he set goes off at 7, so he makes his way towards the library.

Secluding himself in a corner he reads a random book from the shelf nearby on Charms, 'Handy Charms for the Party Lover.' Just as he is getting into the chapter on charming balloons five Slytherin students appear and sit down at the table he is occupying. Harry looks at them confused before turning to Selina.

'Why are you all here?' Selina blushes.

'Well, I told them I was getting help from you and they wanted to come along. That is okay isn't it?'

'Sure.' Harry recovers himself and pushes the Charm book to one side. 'Firstly, I'd better have your names and what year you're in. I already know Selina, first year.'

'Dan, second year.' A thin male with mousy brown hair and a squint volunteers first.

'Trinity, second year.' She has blonde short hair, wears silver rimmed glasses and is dressed in a green robe.

'Seraphina. Everybody calls me Seph. I'm in first year.' Says the black haired female in front of Harry. Harry notices an interesting mole above her right eye.

'I'm Zara. First year.' A timid looking female with long brown hair and brown eyes says sitting to Harry's right. Harry nods and stores their names in his memory.

'Okay, so what do you want me to cover this week?'

'I need help on my Defence Essay.' Says Trinity.

'Yeah, the title is 'What are Doxy's and what are the differences between them and Fairies. Stating any spells that can be used against them.' We have no idea about the spells part.' Dan butts in. Harry nods.

'Well if you look in your Defence text books for first and second years at both Doxy and Fairy chapters it will give you a few spells or mention some. You will have to look for a book in the library to get all the information. Madam Pince if asked will find you the perfect book.'

'Can't you tell us any spells?' Trinity asks politely. 'Everybody knows you're the best at Defence in the school.' She blushes after this last part and looks down at the table.

'Not all spells used against Doxy's and Fairies are Defensive spells. But as you have asked I can tell you the names of some spells but you will have to look up the incantation and information yourself. I'm not doing the essay for you.' Trinity and Dan nod. 'Get out a quill and parchment then and I'll give you a few to start you off.' Harry turns and looks at the first years, 'You might as well make a note of these and file them in your Defence notes. They give that essay out every year.' They quickly rustle in their bags for parchment and quills as Harrys leans back thinking. 'Right, first there is a basic charm to disorientate both species, it's called Embobeliner, invented by a Spanish Wizard, 1908. For a Doxy you can use a basic Stunning Charm and for Fairies the Aviation Pegar Hex, Canadian Wizard, 1876. It sticks their wings together so they cannot fly away. You'll have to find the others. Okay what's next?'

Selina raises an arm.

'Yup?'

'How can you remember what nationality the Wizard was who invented them?'

'My girlfriend always did lots of research into every essay and we got dragged along.' Harry looks at Selina directly. 'By the way, how did your Charms Exam go last Monday.' Selina blushes, amazed Harry remembered.

'Professor Flitwick said he was glad I had mastered the charm and that now he could help me with others so I could catch up with the rest of my year.' Harry smiles.

'Are you taking my advice on keeping your wand with you at all times?' Selina nods and Zara pipes up.

'Yeah, she tied her wand to her wrist with a strip of cloth before bed last Sunday night, telling us she had had some good advice. We finally got it out of her on Wednesday.' Harry nods understanding a Slytherins determination. 'How come you suggested keeping your wand against your skin? Selina tried to explain but it didn't make much sense.' Zara asks.

'Your wand is an extension of the magic inside of you. So by keeping your wand close this will help your body adjust to channelling it into your wand just like it channels it all around your body. Make sense?' They all nod including Serena who blushes before saying.

'You could demonstrate.'

'What you mean show us that tingling feeling he showed you?' Dan asks curiously.

'Don't any of you feel the warmth your wand gave off when you first held it in Ollivanders?' They all shake their head except Serena who nods cautiously. 'Okay, all stand up. I'm going to do a basic Levitation Charm using your wands and show you. Then maybe you'll stop teasing Serena because she is bonding with her wand.' They all stand up looking nervous and take their wands out of their bags or from cloak pockets. Harry goes to Selina first and from behind touches her wand hand saying.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' Selina gasps a little and then smiles feeling the tingle of magic she has just started to feel when she does spells. Harry lets go and the Charms book he had directed the spell at descends back to the table. Harry goes behind Zara and does the same. Zara gasps when he says the spell and jerks her wand arm away causing the book to land with a loud thud on the desk.

'Feel that?' Asks Harry and Zara nods. Harry quickly does it with the remaining three and then sits back down looking at their bemused faces. Slowly they remember where they are and sit back down again looking carefully at their wands.

'You could practise a few basic spells and purposefully try and get that tingling feeling. It will help. So will sleeping with it and never letting it out of your vicinity.' They all nod even Serena who has already heard this. Harry gives them a few more minutes before clearing his throat loudly getting their attention back.

'It's nearly time for you to be heading back to your common room so you don't get caught. Anything else you wish me to teach you before you leave?'

'How about that bubble charm?' Dan says eagerly. 'It looks like fun.' Harry laughs.

'Sure.' Harry stands up and shows them the wand movement saying the incantation. Green bubbles float up from the floor and surround them. The others try and soon red, yellow, clear, blue and silver bubbles have joined them. Harry spots the time and banishes the bubbles.

'You need to remember to banish them or when they pop they will leave coloured marks on the walls and furniture that only a really good Cleaning Charm can remove. So I guess I'll be seeing you all next Sunday. I'll try to pick up a few objects that the first and second years are working on in DA and bring them along.' Harry smiles at them all and they pack up their things tucking wands away in belts. 'Oh before you go, I have a question. Who is it in your house that has started asking question about me? They're some pretty weird rumours circulating with me as the subject.' The five Slytherins look at each other nervously. 'Look I know you are reluctant to tell but there is a reason behind this and I need to know.' Another set of glances before Dan nods at Trinity who gives a small cough.

'Draco Malfoy has. He was asking if anybody had information on you and your girlfriend.'

'Is that it?' Selina nods. 'Thanks. You can head back to your house now, but remember don't show that Bubble Charm to the rest of your classmates.' They all nod and go away happy.

So, Harry thought, Malfoy is at the centre of all of this. I should have known.

He picks up the Charms book he was reading and after leaving a note for Madam Pince saying he had borrowed it leaves the library.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**** – Valentine**

Draco Malfoy stormed out of the Slytherin House entrance and stalked, in a manner reminiscent of Snape, up to the Entrance Hall and out of the doors to the grass outside. He finally stops when he reaches the Lake and after checking nobody is around he spits a few choice curse words into the air. Finally calming down he pulls his Malfoy persona back into place and stands deadly silent watching some birds swoop down the to Lake looking for food.

Draco was furious. Not because his father had not written to him since he had escaped Azkaban, nor with Crabbe and Goyle for being too stupid to realise when he needed time alone away from then, he wasn't even mad at Potter for saving his life yesterday. He was absolutely furious with Pansy Parkinson.

He knew good Slytherins, especially a Malfoy, never showed any emotion or if they did, only in moderation, but this was not helping how he was feeling now. In fact it made it worse. The fact that, that witch could get under his skin so much as to destroy his carefully created persona irked him.

After sitting down on the grass, following casting of a few Drying and Water Repelling Charms, he thought back to that mornings encounter.

Draco had woken up in a good mood. It was a Sunday, he had completed all of his homework, the sun had finally come out and the rain had stopped, meaning the entire Slytherin Common Area was less damp, and a very attractive Ravenclaw fifth year had been eyeing him up all day yesterday and he had already created a Plan of Seduction to execute that day.

Breakfast was perfect too. Crabbe and Goyle had refrained from talking so he didn't have to put up with their grunts and stupid remarks, his usual bacon, toast and eggs had been cooked to perfection by the house-elves and more importantly Potter had slipped coming into the Great Hall causing great amusement at the Slytherin table. In fact it had caused amusement to everybody in the hall, which caused Potter to blush and duck down into his seat quickly.

It wasn't until he had returned to the common room afterwards that the problems started. Firstly, when he entered Zabini and Pansy were sitting in a corner looking over a fashion magazine, so Pansy completely ignored his entrance and never once looked in his direction.

Draco could admit to himself that he was quite happy that Pansy was ignoring him, that meant she could be after somebody else leaving him free to disappear after that fifth year Ravenclaw now, but it never looked good when he entered a room and his Betrothed failed to notice him. He could hear two sarcastic comments start up.

'Look, Parkinson is ignoring Malfoy.'

'I bet she caught him with that Hufflepuff the other night.'

'Not giving as good as he gives out to his other witches.' Draco firmly ignored them and wondered over to Pansy and Zabini on the pretence he was interested in what they were looking at.

'Good Morning, Pansy, Zabini. What is it you are reading?'

Pansy looked up and cooed upon seeing him. She quickly stands up and kisses him before sitting back down again.

'Forgive me Angel. I was busy deciding what to buy for our Valentine's meal on Tuesday.'

'I understand.' Draco smiles coolly.

Like hell he did, thought Draco.

'So what is it that you wanted?' Draco accio's over a chair another Slytherin was about to sit on and ignoring the loud thump as said Slytherin hit the floor and the giggles that it caused, he turned his attention to the catalogue full of twirling models in front of Pansy. Pansy flipped to the back of the catalogue only too eager to point out the ones she wanted.

Of course, thought Draco sarcastically, she had started from the back where the most expensive dresses were kept.

Immersing himself in Pansy's conversation about correct length, style, shape and colour of her new dress he nearly missed one important statement.

'Hang on a minute. What colour did you say?' Draco says abruptly once his mind has caught up with what had just been mentioned.

'Pink. Do try to pay attention Angel. Now….' Pansy is cut off by a glare from Draco

'Pink! You mean the same colour as the Yule Ball's dress!'

'Of course. It suited me, don't you think.'

'I told you then that I hated the colour. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen! And I've seen most of that muggle-loving-fool of a Headmasters wardrobe.' Hisses Draco. Pansy looks shocked.

'Darling. You must have been wrong. Everybody said I looked wonderful.'

'But I didn't and I have to pay for the bloody dress after all!' Pansy huffs.

'Your father pays for it actually.' Draco's face turns icy. Pansy realises she has said something wrong.

'Oh Angel, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.' Draco ignores her hand wrapping around his arm and stands up. His voice hisses out.

'If my opinion isn't worth anything to you, then I will look for somebody else to take on Tuesday!' Pansy opens and shuts her mouth a few times before recovering.

'You can't. You have already put our names down. I would hate to hear what your father and my father would say to you if they found out you were throwing me over.'

'I think, that after they hear that you have no regards for my opinion they will side with me!' Draco spits out before stalking from the common room leaving a very ashen looking Pansy and a quiet house with plenty of gossip to start spreading.

After thinking about that morning's argument Draco lay back flat on the grass and stared at the sky. An envelope rustles in his robes and remembering it he pulls it out. Rolling his eyes at the seal on the back he flicks it open, and holding it up in the air above his face, he reads.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_In regards to your last communication, I am willing to tell you it isn't easy to find information on Harry Potter. Everybody I can contact informs me of what a splendid young man he is. I came to you as you have given me valuable information in the past._

_I have no wish to rush you but I do need any information as quickly as possible, my employer is already annoyed at the delay in my article._

_In answer to your closing question, this article is one the Ministry wishes published against Harry Potter. I am sure this is a shock to you, but many officials are unsure of Mr Potter's actual position in this war and would like to see if he has any dark tendencies that might have been over looked._

_Regards_

_Rita Skeeter_

Dark tendencies, Draco snorts silently. If you put Potter and snow next to each other the snow is going to Azkaban.

Sighing Draco tried to think of anything he could use as a dark tendency or maybe a little shady. Coming up with nothing as he searched through their last year at Hogwarts, Draco concluded that Potter was as pure as freshly fallen snow and had as many evil traits as a Flobberworm does. Smiling to himself Draco imagines for a few minutes a Flobberworm with Potter's head but it soon morphs back into the real Harry Potter, nearly wiping out a fellow Slytherin in a duel last year.

Scowling at the first time in his life when he can think of no reason to hate Potter, even though he saved his life yesterday showing off his hero tendencies, Draco got up impatiently and stormed back towards the castle. He was damned if he was going to write a letter back to Ms Skeeter claiming Harry Potter was the perfect Gryffindor.

Hermione Grangers day on the other hand started out terrible and got much better. Firstly she was woken when Seamus was sneaking out of their dorm and tripped over his broomstick he had used to get past the wards stopping males into the female dorms. Then she had had to listen to a full blow by blow account of his and Parvati's night encounter, which she noticed was exactly the same as her last few encounters with him.

Knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep she decided to get up, so went for a shower tripping over a pair of Lavender's shoes and hitting her head on the wall. Feeling her temper rise Hermione had a warm bath to help relax her but noticed her favourite bath foam, the expensive bath foam her parents only brought her for her last birthday, was all gone.

Growling at Fate, she finished her bath quickly, threw on some clothes and wondered down to the Common Room with her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History, hoping to get a few minutes of peace. It was with horror that she saw that Ron, Seamus and Dean were all sitting on the chairs by the fire discussing Seamus' night which Hermione had just heard.

Just as Hermione was about to throw the first real tantrum in her entire life, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and Harry walked in. Seeing her standing there Harry smiled and went over to her pressing a small kiss on her cheek. Hermione felt her temper dispersing and her frayed nerves repairing themselves as Harry kissed her cheek and enveloped her in a hug.

Well, Hermione thought, perhaps today can get better.

Reluctantly Hermione pulls away from Harry but she keeps her arms around his waist. She is very pleased when Harry keeps a hold of her shoulders.

'Where have you been Harry?'

'Library.' She notices for the first time the book under his arm and frowns.

'Does Madam Pince know you have taken that book?'

'I left her a note. I wasn't waiting till 10 for her to get there.'

'You really should wait until Madam Pince know.'

'I have already discussed this with Madam Pince and she is happy for me to do this as long as I leave a note with my magical signature on it.' Hermione nods reluctantly.

'Hey Harry.' Seamus says smiling. Harry looks at Seamus closely.

'You've been with Parvati again.' Seamus smiles smugly. Harry notices the other two males sitting with him. They had obviously been discussing Seamus' night of debauchery.

'Could you take your conversation up to our dorm so Hermione and I can have some time together?' Harry asks Seamus.

'You're too innocent Harry. You need to start acting like a man, like the rest of us.' Dean smiles. Harry manages to raise an eyebrow and give the impression of Snape taking over his body.

'I do not need to share sexual experiences with you guys to act like a man, as you so pleasantly put it.'

'Mate, I really could have believed you to be Snape for a moment there.' Seamus says and Dean nods in agreement.

'Are you leaving or am I going to have to hex you all?' Harry jokes still with his eyebrow raised.

'We're going Harry. Keep your glasses on.'

'Yeah. Stop channelling Snape.' Dean mutters as Seamus and Dean head to the boys' staircase. Dean turns around when he realises Ron hadn't followed them and was having a staring contest with Harry. 'Come on Ron.' Dean says quickly. Hermione feels Harry's muscles tense beneath her hands and she silently pleads the feud going on is not going to become an all out duel. Hermione had a definite idea of who would win. Luckily for Hermione Ron breaks the gaze and follows Dean and Seamus out of the common room. Hermione breathes out, not realising she had been holding her breath.

Harry flops down on the vacated chairs and pats his lap whilst looking at Hermione. She smiles and after setting her book down on the small table nearby sits on his lap. Harry pulls her close and kisses her hair.

'Thanks Harry. I had just had to listen to Parvati telling Lavender.'

'Yuck!' Harry pulls a disgusted look and then carefully leans over and sniffs her hair again.

'Harry what are you doing?!' Hermione bats him away. Harry smiles sheepishly.

'Sorry. You don't smell of lilies today. You always do.' Hermione blushes. She never realised Harry had noticed.

'Lavender and Parvati have finished off my Lily Bath Foam and I couldn't be bothered to have a shower afterwards to use the shower gel.' Harry nods.

'I'll have to get you some then. I miss it.' Hermione reaches up and softly brushes her lips against his. Harry pulls away slightly and licks his lips.

'Mmm. I love that cinnamon lip balm too.' He leans back down and pulls her into a long passionate kiss. Hermione latches a hand in his hair and uses it to lift herself up ignoring Harry's sharp hiss.

Some time later they break apart and Harry pulls Hermione closer and tucks her head against his neck. Hermione lets herself relax to the erratic beating of Harry's heart, listening to Harry as he reaches across and after picking up her book starts to read to her from where she has bookmarked it. Harry's rendition of the book doesn't go down well.

'After the large stone monoliths had been placed position the four walls of the Great Hall were knocked down as Salazar was such a perfectionist and realised they were a millimetre out.'

'Harry. Read it properly.' Hermione demands.

'Sorry. On top of the four walls of the Great Hall the immense timber buttresses carved out of trees taken from the dangerous forest around the school were balanced to form the roof. Once in place Helga decided that a wooden ceiling was just too boring and charmed it to look like the sky outside complete with its own weather system that during the first rainfall caused a flood inside Hogwarts.' Hermione slaps Harry playfully on the chest.

'It does not say that. Helga's piece of charm work didn't go wrong and there was never a flood in Hogwarts.'

'But the book is absolutely boring. I've read Latin that kept me more awake.'

'It's a complete history of how the school was built, the enchantments used to build it and the rules and regulations still in effect today. It is a very good book.' Harry snorts. Hermione hits him on the chest again.

Harry's reply is covered by the house starting to wake up, shortly followed by Neville coming down from the boy's stairs and Ginny from the female stairs.

'Morning, Harry, Hermione. We going down to breakfast?' Asks Ginny. Harry nods as Hermione crawls off his lap and helps pull him up. Harry rubs the back of his head and frowns.

'I think you nearly pulled all of my hair out.' Harry teases just before Hermione swats him over the back of the head.

'Come on lovebirds.' Neville jokes leading them out of the common room. Hermione sighs before allowing Harry to drag her with them down the staircases. After watching Harry, and Neville hex and curse each other with prank spells she lets go of Harry's hand and drops back to walk with Ginny.

'Can they be any more pathetic?' Ginny asks rolling her eyes.

Hermione had to admit that watching her boyfriend running up and down the corridors trying not to be hit by hexes was a little annoying. She loved Harry, and whilst he was sensible most of the time sometimes he acted like a child. Sighing she watches as Neville sends out the Ice Charm Harry had taught them in DA last December. Harry who was just entering the hall slips on the ice and falls flat on his behind.

Beside her Ginny bursts out laughing and Hermione can't stop her mirth from bubbling over as she sees Harry's glasses falling limply off an ear and his flabbergasted face. Neville pulls him up laughing himself as Harry blushes. She notices that the rest of the hall is starting to laugh too causing Harry to blush more.

'I'm s…s…sorry Harry.' Stammers Neville when he realises that the entire hall saw Harry fall. Harry laughs it off and congratulates him on a Charm well done.

Well, thought Hermione fondly, he may have stupid fights with his friends and act like an idiot occasionally, but he was always there to tell people well done and congratulate them if they deserved it. Even if it made him look like a complete and utter fool.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were all sitting in the Headmasters office drinking tea. The portraits on the wall for once were not pretending to be asleep and were actually contributing to the conversation.

'I've been trailing him as you told me too Albus.' An elderly Witch in golden robes and long grey hair was saying. 'His friends have seen nothing different about him. The Granger girl notices a few things but doesn't comment on them. If I wasn't here when you gave him your lessons I would assume he was just an ordinary sixth year student.'

'He keeps a low profile in class. He may get the spells mastered quickly and in DA he seems to be doing very well teaching others. But I agree with Amelia. You wouldn't notice anything strange.' Minerva says.

'The only time Potter shows any unusual abilities are in his private lessons and no students have discovered that these lessons take place.' Snape sneers.

Albus sighs.

'I was hoping Tom's new information was accidentally given by students here at school, but this only confirms that somebody in the Order is passing on information. I mentioned a few weeks ago I was training Harry, I never mentioned in what or when, and now we know Tom received this. He has instructed Severus to find out exactly what I am teaching him.'

Minerva looks shocked for a moment and then speaks.

'Who was there when you mentioned this?'

'Remus, Arthur, Alastor, Mundungus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Fred, George, Molly, Simon, Filius and Hagrid.'

'So one of them is our spy.' Minerva says quietly.

'I know and I can give you hundreds of perfect reasons why each and everyone of them could not be it.' Albus sounds serious and upset. 'Severus I need you to keep a closer eye on Harry. Make sure he isn't accidentally using any Wandless Magic and that there are no students taking a particular interest in him. More so then usual.' Dumbledore adds the last part when Snape opens his mouth to retort. After a short pause Dumbledore puts down his empty cup.

'I believe you would both wish to go and change into something more suitable for this evening. I know I have to change into my new outfit.' Minerva and Severus leave the office.

Please spare me from that old fool, thought Snape. Why can he not 1) put Potter's welfare onto somebody else and 2) not give him nightmares thinking about what he could possibly be wearing to the Valentine's Meal this evening.

Severus wasn't very pleased when he had been told he had to attend. He made a point of missing out on these sickening performances taking immense delight instead in patrolling the corridors and rose gardens looking for strays.

Smiling thinly to himself Severus stalked back to his quarters immersed in memories of taking copious house points off half the school on previous Valentine's Days.

Carefully dressed in his usual black robes Severus stood by the doors to the Great Hall and watches as the students enter in pairs or as small groups before being led to their tables by waiting house-elves. His eyes had been mortally offended when he caught sight of the Headmasters neon pink robes with little love hearts zooming around them.

He looks around and sees the procession of his house up from the dungeons with Draco Malfoy at the front with Pansy Parkinson on his arm wearing grey silk robes that perfectly matched Draco's green ones. Severus was happy to see their small argument had been cleared up. He had been quite amused to find Draco sitting in his classroom when he had entered on Sunday morning to start marking essays.

'_Draco. What are you doing in here?' Draco had sighed and replied._

'_Pansy.'_

'_Again?'_

'_Yes. It's her dress robes for Tuesday.'_

'_Don't tell me she wishes them to be pink.' It had been amusing to watch Draco bite his tongue to stop himself from either vomiting at the thought of the pink robes, or hexing me for bringing them up. Severus imagined it was the former; Pansy did look repulsive in pink._

'_Yes she does. She even had the audacity to tell me…..' Draco had trailed off and glared at Severus. 'I told her I wasn't paying for any more pink robes and she told me I never paid for them my father did!' Draco had then started pacing the room ranting about never being taken seriously, cursing all known deities for letting his father arrange his marriage to Pansy and finally against Potter for actually possessing a girlfriend who had better dress sense then his pure blooded girlfriend who really should know better. Severus sighed. It wasn't unusual for Draco to compare his life with Potters. _

'_Draco, I really am not interested in hearing about Granger's fashion sense. What is it you would like me to do?'_

'_I have no idea!' Draco had hissed before slumping down onto a stool. 'How should I get Pansy to give up the idea of pink and go for something more suitable like green or grey. I could even cope with a light yellow or blue.'_

'_Easy. Buy her dress and surprise her on the night with it. Insist that she wears it. That is what I have known your father to do in previous years.'_

'_But mother always dresses so perfectly.' Draco seemed shocked._

'_Yes she does, but that doesn't always mean Lucius will let her wear what she wants. Sometimes he wants to get across a certain picture, for example, of a great family man, well then Narcissa had to wear long robes that were not revealing, but if he was showing off his beautiful wife then it was a robe showing just enough skin.'_

'_Okay. I can do that. I can order her around.'_

'_Be prepared for tears. She'll try and get her way.' Draco had nodded and left the classroom with a determined look on his face._

Back in the present Severus finishes watching Draco pull out the chair for Pansy to sit at their private table for two before he turns to the Grand Staircase at the sound of noisy students. He sees the Gryffindor House coming down from their tower altogether. He is very surprised when Potter nods to him as he passes and automatically nods back. He follows Potter taking Granger over to their table for two and pulls out her chair bowing as she sits down causing Granger to blush. Looking carefully at Granger he sees she is wearing a pale purple muggle ball gown with a darker purple over robe to comply with pureblood tradition. Her hair is loose and cascading in curls down her back with two pieces from the front of her forehead pulled back and pinned with a decorated butterfly comb.

Draco was right. Snape thought bitterly, Granger did know how to dress better then a pure blooded Slytherin who had had lessons on deportment since she was old enough to walk.

After the last few students entered the Great Hall and sat down, Snape made his way up towards the staff table eager to get this night over and done with. He purposefully kept his eyes averted from the Headmasters robes and sat down staring straight ahead.

'Welcome students to this Valentine Evening. I hope you enjoy your night with your partners and friends.' Dumbledore gazes around the room. 'Eat!' Dumbledore claps his hands and menus appear in front of everybody. Snape picks up his menu and then sneers. He reads.

_Starter:_

_Prawn Cocktail_

_Chicken Salad_

_Main Course:_

_Lamb in mint sauce_

_Seafood Special_

_Desert:_

_For two, Heart Cake with cream_

_For single, chocolate cake with cream_

_Ice-cream – chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, peanut butter._

_All Sixth and Seventh Year students and staff will be provided with a single glass of wine each and crackers and cheese. _

_All students will receive coffee or tea with mints once they have finished eating._

One glass of wine! Snape thought. How was that supposed to get him through the evening. How was he supposed to stand simpering teenagers and this bloody meal with only one glass of wine!

Meals had started appearing before Severus ordered his Chicken Salad. He refused to eat anything that had come from the ocean. The muggles were polluting it far too much for him to feel secure eating anything that came from it.

Whilst eating he gazed around the room spotting many couples holding hands over the table or sharing small kisses. Thankfully he noticed that his House was refraining from such public displays of affection and were just conversing. Pleased by this observation he looked over at the Gryffindors who were all over each other.

Sickening, Severus thought.

Severus wasn't too surprised to see Potters sidekick leaning over his table snogging Ms Brown. It looked like only Potter and Granger, who looked oblivious to what their friends were doing, were simply talking and laughing.

Draco wasn't finding this Valentine's Evening much fun at all. Pansy was once again discussing their lives once they had finished school, how they would marry and Draco would go to work and she would stay at home with their heir and play housewife. Internally sighing and finally realising that this evening was going to be a complete waste of time he tuned Pansy out and gazed around the room.

His Head of House was looking thoroughly bored with the evening and watching the Gryffindors with a look of distaste on his face. Turning around Draco can understand why. They were all over each other, kissing and holding hands sharing meals and giggling.

Pathetic, they really were, thought Draco. Had they no self restraint.

'Draco? Draco, are you listening to me?' Pansy asks drawing Draco's attention back to her.

'Of course I am.' Pansy starts up again.

'I can come and visit over Easter. My father sent me a letter saying he had some important news to tell me. I can't wait to hear it.' Draco nods. He had received a letter too and had an idea what it was about.

'That is a brilliant idea Pansy. In my last letter from my mother she mentioned she hadn't seen you in a while.' Pansy smiles pleased.

'I'm sure my mother will allow me to stay at Malfoy Manor for a few weeks during the holidays.'

Damn, thought Draco, I don't want her around that often. I'll have to convince mother that I need time to myself to do extra studying for my N.E.W.T.S next year so she won't invite her over.

Draco smiles outwardly but is interrupted by a roar of laughter to his left. He turns and sees a group of first year Ravenclaws laughing at their friend who has fallen backwards off his chair. Draco sneers as does Pansy. Looking up Draco catches Harry's eye, Harry rolls his eyes at Draco and shrugs slightly before turning back to Hermione. Draco's eye goes back to the Ravenclaws as Snape swoops down on the offending table. He can hear Snape hissing at them.

'I understand your brains are too small to comprehend that you are not the only students trying to enjoy themselves here this evening but you will quiet down and behave or else I will be seeing you in detention tomorrow morning at 9am.' Snape snarls before stalking back to his seat at the front. Draco grins and turns back to Pansy as the lad who fell off his chair sits back down blushing.

'How pathetic!' Pansy says looking down at her menu before ordering her main course of Seafood Special. Draco not in the mood for seafood orders the lamb and is pleasantly surprised when a plate appears with three large lamb chops along with the usual vegetables and potato.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Harry and Hermione had both ordered the lamb.

'I hate seafood.' Harry confides to Hermione.

'I know.' Hermione smiles. 'I have sat at the same table as you for nearly 6 years.'

'True.' Harry smiles back and tucks into his dinner. Hermione watches him smiling to herself. 'What are you smiling at?' Harry asks confused.

'You.'

'What about me?'

'You can pay so much attention to small things such as the Golden Snitch on match days or peoples wand movements in DA, but you fail to see large things like what you eat every day for 6 years.'

'I never needed to watch what I ate before, it's only since the summer when I was force fed potions to help me grow to my correct height.'

'Is it going to affect you in later life all those potions?'

'How do you mean?' Harry looks confused.

'I mean when you have children.'

'Oh, no. This is my natural height, how I would have been if I had been fed properly all my life and not done it through potions. My children should inherit this.'

'Good.' Harry starts to grins mischievously.

'Hermione, are you by any chance planning our future children's' lives?'

Hermione blushes and tries to glare at Harry.

'No. I was just asking.'

'Can you imagine what they would look like, with your bushy hair and my green eyes?'

Hermione grins back at Harry.

'Who's to say they won't have your unmanageable hair and my brown eyes.'

'I'd feel sorry for them if they ended up with my hair I can assure you. It still refuses to lie flat or let me do anything with it. At least yours has become tame as you have grown up.' Harry smirks.

'I suppose it has.' Hermione flicks a loose curl back over her shoulder. Harry leans forward conspiratorly.

'Can you imagine Ron and Lavenders children?' Hermione looks shocked and then bursts out laughing as Harry grins at her amusement. Trying to catch her breath Hermione says.

'Oh please don't. That's too horrifying.' Harry joins in her laughter. Neville and Luna at the table beside them lean over and Neville whispers.

'What are you two laughing about? The whole hall is watching.' Harry and Hermione look at each other again and laugh harder.

'We're just picturing Ron and Lavenders children.' Harry whispers. Neville starts to chuckle. Luna looks thoughtful.

'They would look like Snurfuls. Snurfuls have orange and brown stripy hair running all over their body and giggle inanely at everything as their brains are the size of a pea.' Harry chokes on his food and has to take a drink of water. Luna smiles and goes back to her dinner.

'I wonder how much of her creatures are just covers for her insulting us?' Harry asks smiling. Neville shrugs also grinning and goes back to his dinner. Harry and Hermione share a look before grinning at each other.

'Oh Harry. We haven't laughed so hard since…'

'Since Ernie McMillan managed to switch his arms and legs around in Transfiguration last week and he had to make his own way to the Hospital Wing.' Hermione starts laughing again.

'That was funny. The look on McGonagalls face when she realised what he had done.' Harry grins along with her. Two glasses of champagne arrive on the table. Hermione smiles and takes a sip out of her glass. Harry pushes his away slightly and ignores it causing Hermione to frown.

'Why aren't you drinking your champagne too?'

'Dumbledore told me I am not allowed to drink any alcohol. If I get too drunk my control over my magic may disappear and I would hate to think what I could do then.'

'Oh.' Hermione looks thoughtful and then places her glass back down on the table where she pushes it to the centre of the table to sit with Harry's. 'Well then, I suppose that as your girlfriend I should give you my full support and do the same.'

Harry smiles in thanks and they are both surprised when the two glasses disappear.

'The house elves must be working over time to be able to provide all of these meals and know when we are finished.' Hermione scowls.

'For one evening there is no spew.'

'It's not spew!' Harry laughs.

'Of course not, Mione.' Hermione huffs in indignation.

'There is no need to humour me.'

'I'm not humouring you, but the house elves are safe in Hogwarts.'

'I do not want to discuss it.' Harry sighs but doesn't say anything else. They finish their meal in silence.

Early the next morning Harry was the only person in the common room. He was sitting on his chair near the fireplace with a table pulled in front of him on which he was making notes out of a textbook.

'Then you carry E and minus the 7 from the total. That gives me 45.34' Harry turns over a piece of parchment next to him. 'Oh damn. Out by 0.2.' Harry flicks his quill onto the parchment in frustration rubbing his hand through his hair.

Why on earth did I decide to keep up with Arithmancy, Harry thought. I must have been mad.

Harry takes deep breath and lets it out slowly before tossing the parchment with the failed calculation into the fire and pulling out another piece. Picking up the quill he starts again. 10 minutes later Harry grins as he gets the final answer.

'Yes!' Harry hisses. 'Excellent. Now I have to remember to carry the E after I have divided it by rate of reaction.' Harry tucks the piece of parchment into a rectangular box containing other parchment with calculations on them. 'So Arithmancy done, now I have Charms.' Harry lets out a long suffering sigh and glances at the clock. He groans when he sees it is eight in the morning.

'You been up all night working on your homework?' Harry jerks his head around startled. Ron is standing at the bottom of the boys' staircase his hand still resting on the banister as though he is paused in turning and fleeing.

'Yeah. It's the holidays so I need all the free time I can sort out to be with my friends.' Harry shrugs.

'Every night you don't sleep you do homework?' Ron asks.

'Yeah. How else am I to get it done and still have time for everybody else? I don't have a time turner and the professors give me the same amount of work as everybody else.'

'That's hardly fair.' Ron is outraged. 'They can't expect you to do this much work. You'll become as mad as Hermione was in third year.'

'I did question it. I got told to give up Quidditch.'

'But… but… that's an outrage. You can't give up Quidditch.'

'That's why I do homework at night.' Ron appalled sinks down into the couch nearby Harry.

'You never get a break do you?' Ron says quietly. Harry shrugs.

'So my life isn't perfect. Whose is?' Harry realises Ron has no answer and pulls out his charms textbook and the scroll he had already started. He flicks through the book until he comes to a bookmarked page and dips his quill in some ink. It is some time later that Ron speaks up.

'I'm sorry.' Harry looks up sharply at Ron, whose ears are red. 'I'm sorry.' Ron repeats to Harry's surprised face. 'I should never have insulted the Slytherins. You were right, they were never Death Eaters.' Harry snorts. He quickly explains when he sees Ron go red.

'What I mean is that they may not be Death Eaters now but that's because they're too young and Voldemort doesn't mark them until they're 17.'

'You mean they're going to be Death Eaters?'

'Some will be. Like a few from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor will be.'

'Gryffindor!' Ron yells.

'Yes. Of course there will be some Death Eaters from every house. Whether it is by coercion or because they truly believe in the cause.' Harry explains. Ron nods.

'Well I'll never be one.' Ron says.

'Course you won't be. You can't be the best friend of the Chosen One and a Death Eater.' Harry grins as Ron processes his sentence. Rons smile forms slowly and then threatens to split Rons face in two. 'How about we go and get some breakfast and then you can drag me back, do some serious grovelling and then I can help you catch up in your four classes.' Harry says.

'Homework! But it's our week off!' Ron whines.

'Do you want to explain to your mum why you failed your exams at the end of this year or do you want to spend today, tomorrow and Friday catching up and getting everything done. You can then have the weekend off and we can have a game of Quidditch.' Ron reluctantly nods. Harry pushes the table in front of him with his charms homework to one side and stands up. 'Now breakfast.' Harry pulls a still sour Ron up off the sofa and out of the common room.

Ron and Harry had an hour together repairing their relationship before Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall. Harry and Ron looked at them as they sat down opposite. Harry smiles at Hermione.

'Good morning Mione. You're up late.'

'Ginny and I stayed up chatting last night.'

'Anything interesting?'

'Screw us, you two are talking again!' Ginny says. 'What happened?'

'Ron and I got talking this morning.' Harry shrugs.

'That's it?' Ginny pushes.

'Yes. That's it.' Harry repeats. Ginny turns to Ron.

'So you apologised?'

'Yes.' Ron mumbles.

'Well it's about time, I thought I was going to have to write to mum.' Ron pales as Harry winces.

'That's really harsh Gin.' Harry says. 'That should be classed as cruel and unusual punishment.' Ginny and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione just smiles and shakes her head. Harry looks over at Hermione who has her back to the Slytherins and realises Draco Malfoy is leaving the Great Hall. Harry stands up suddenly startling the other three. 'I'll see you in the common room Ron in our seats in about half an hour. Get your charms work out.' Harry waits for Rons nod before he leaves the Great Hall.

Looking around when he reaches the Entrance Hall Harry catches a glimpse of black casual robes disappearing into the dungeons and follows. Thankfully he catches up with his prey, Malfoy, before the Slytherin Common Room.

'Malfoy, I need a word.' Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle turn around and glare at Harry. 'It's about Advanced Potions.' Harry lies. Malfoy nods and waves Crabbe and Goyle away. They leave reluctantly.

'What do you want then Potter?'

'Why are you asking questions about me?'

Malfoy looks surprised.

'What makes you think I have anything to do with this?'

'I have my resources.' Harry says airily. Harry and Draco have a staring match for a few minutes before Draco breaks the lock. Draco scowls.

'Okay. I received a letter from your favourite reporter.'

'Skeeter! What on earth is she after this time?'

'Dirt.'

'I thought I was the Chosen One at the moment.' Harry says frowning.

'You are. But apparently the ministry is not all on your side.'

'Umbridge. Why am I not surprised?' Harry stands in silence for a while. 'Thank you for the information. Could you give me a copy of any correspondence she has sent you so far? I can then send my own letter.'

'What's in it for me?'

'What do you want?'

'You do know this list is getting long.'

'I saved your life the other day.' Harry points out. Malfoy shrugs.

'I never asked you too. Therefore it doesn't count.' Harry sighs.

'Okay. Just add it to the list and we'll sort out what I can give you later.'

'I'll send a school owl with the letters later today. Don't want people knowing I am helping you do we.'

'Of course not Malfoy. It might ruin your image.' Harry grins. 'I'll be waiting for the letters then.' Harry nods and walks back up out of the dungeons. Malfoy sighs and heads towards his common room.

Skeeter's day was going well. She had received a letter from Harry Potter himself that morning asking for a meeting. It was now time to get dirt from the perfect source. It was a shame that Mr Malfoy had not sent anything worth knowing in his last correspondence but arranging to meet Mr Potter that evening was worth losing her main source.

After a quick meal in her flat in London, Skeeter apparated to Hogsmeade. After landing in the designated area at the end of the main street, Skeeter checked nobody was around before ducking into an alleyway where she transforms into her animagus form. A few minutes later a small beetle reappears and heads towards the Hogwarts gates.

A long flight later she makes it to the lake and sees Harry Potter sitting on some boulders on the lakes edge with Ms Granger wading in the shallows and occasionally splashing water at Harry. Landing close by she doesn't change immediately hoping to catch part of an intimate conversation. Her hopes are dashed when Harry turns around almost immediately and stares straight at her.

'You can change back now Ms Skeeter, I have put up some privacy wards and let it be known I wanted privacy also. We shall not be disturbed.' Harry's voice is commanding.

Skeeter quickly changes back. Once she has changed back Harry stands up and Hermione wades over. Harry bows as Hermione curtsies, with Skeeter replying with a small curtsey. Harry holds out his hand indicating for Skeeter to sit on a blanket thrown over a large boulder. Harry then holds Hermione's hand as she sits down on another blanket covered boulder, before he two sits down on another boulder.

'Mr Potter. What a pleasant surprise it was when I received your letter.'

'I'm glad you replied promptly. I'm also sure you remember my girlfriend, Ms Granger.' Skeeter nods politely at Hermione clearly not impressed to see her there. Sitting in a glass jar hadn't completely faded from her mind yet.

'I almost didn't recognise you Ms Granger. Your hair is completely different.' Skeeter snipes. Harry looks at her coldly and states.

'I know you have been trying to get information about me. I know you are looking for dirt and the Ministry is behind it.' Harry keeps his voice hard with no warmth. Skeeter looks shocked for a moment but quickly recovers.

'You have good resources Mr Potter.' Skeeter's voice turns business like. Harry curtly nods. 'What exactly do you want to know?'

'Why Umbridge is after me and exactly what she has asked you to do.'

'Minister Umbridge?' Skeeter acts confused. 'Why would I be doing work for Minister Umbridge?' Harry just stares coldly at her fixedly, his gaze never wavering. Skeeter casts a glance at Hermione and sees she is straightening out her robes avoiding eye contact. After a few tense minutes Skeeter swallows nervously and shifts in her seat.

Harry is not so sweet and innocent anymore, Rita thought. I think he has finally grown up and has decided to become the Chosen One everybody wants him to be. If she didn't know better Rita would have bet galleons he was reading her mind.

To help her paranoia Harry raises an eyebrow clearly understanding her thoughts. Skeeter clears her throat and brushes non existent dirt off her robes before talking.

'The Ministry has decided that you are in the way. They intend to ruin your reputation.'

'Tell me about your meeting with the Minister.' Harry raises an eyebrow expecting more. Skeeter's eyes widen shocked.

If he knows about that! Skeeter thought. How deep are his sources?

'How do you know?' Skeeter finds herself asking. Harry cuts her short.

'Details.' Harry's voice is hard giving no room for deceit. Skeeter looks around nervously feeling trapped, like she was in that glass jar. Except this time Harry Potter was doing the trapping instead of his girlfriend. After clearing her throat several times she smiles weakly and continues.

'I received a missive from Mr Weasley, the Ministers secretary, telling me I was having lunch with the Minister that day at noon and not to be late. I had no choice but to attend. I did want information from her, my boss at the Daily Prophet has been threatening me with job loss unless I found another scandal. But I never expected her to admit she disliked you. I never knew what I was getting into.' Skeeter is pleading to Harry with her eyes to let her leave the story at that. Harry just continues to stare at her, until she gives in and continues. 'During lunch she told me she wanted you in Ministry handling locked in St. Mungo's. She wanted me to find out the contents of the Prophecy, if you were receiving any extra training and if you were mentally unstable.'

'Did you find anything?' Harry asks.

'No. I have written to all my sources asking for anything they had and they came up blank. Everybody loves you. You are a hero. There are no scandals. Even your relationship with Ms Granger is squeaky clean. All last year when you were being besmirched in the papers you stuck by your story even though you were classed as insane. Now you have been proved right nobody wants to go against you in case you are right again.'

'What do you intend to do now you have nothing to print. Lie?'

'I have no idea. After my last resource told me to go elsewhere, I was hoping this meeting would give me something.' At which Harry smiles surprising Skeeter.

'How deep is your loyalty to the Minister?' Skeeter looks at him offended. 'Or are you the reporter I remember you to be and report gossip and rumour as fact? If you are as I remember I have a proposition.'

'What is the proposition?' Skeeter asks intrigued and also flattered.

'If you accept this, you will leave all of my friends alone. This is between you and me... and the Minister.' Skeeter nods.

'I agree to that.'

'Good.' Harry smiles widely at her. 'How would you like to do a story of dirt on the Minister? A first hand account from an impeccable source and interview rights to whoever I list.' Skeeter looks shocked.

'I wouldn't be allowed to print it.'

'Not yet maybe but imagine when Umbridge is out of office.'

'There's no guarantee she will be leaving office.'

'Of course there is. You think I would allow somebody like her to ruin my life now?' Skeeter looks into Harry's eyes and shivers at the unmistakable threat in his eyes. Skeeter chews her bottom lip nervously. She glances across at Ms Granger and sees her watching them both closely. 'Would you be willing to find information on Umbridge, I am positive she is a Death Eater and as are those in her cabinet. I know she has made several promotions for heads of departments this year and wouldn't you be surprised to know I have no doubts about them being Death Eaters.'

Hermione and Skeeter look shocked at Harry.

'You follow politics?' Hermione asks in disbelief. 'You actually follow what happens at the ministry?'

Harry turns and raises a single eyebrow at Hermione and smirks.

'Of course.' Harry looks back at Skeeter. 'Are you willing to do some digging?'

'Agreed.' Skeeter says looking directly at Harry. 'I am interested in how this will turn out.'

'Thank you.' Harry shifts on his boulder and drops the smirk smiling openly now. 'I can give you a short interview now if you wish to ask any questions to help you start looking.' Skeeter quick-notes-quill and a piece of parchment appear before Harry can blink.

'You can start Ms Skeeter. No lies please.' Skeeter nods and settles herself more comfortably on the boulder.

'What was Minister Umbridge like when she was teaching here last year?'

'Horrible.'

'Would you care to elaborate?'

'Very horrible.' Harry looks innocently at Skeeter as she glares at him.

'Mr Potter. I understand you had detentions with Minister Umbridge. What happened during these detentions?' Harry holds out his right hand and pulls back the sleeve of his robe showing the words Umbridge made him carve into his skin. 'I must not tell lies.' Skeeter reads out loud.

'Umbridge forced me to do this during detentions with a blood quill. I can tell you of another six students presently at school that also had to do this.' Skeeter's quill is racing over the parchment.

'You had a club called Dumbledore's Army. What was it for?'

'It's called Defence Association actually. The Ministry are paranoid. We had the club as the Ministry appointed Defence Professor refused to let us practice any defensive spells and then expected us to be able to perform them, first time, on the O.W.L. exam.'

'Who was in this club?'

'That is not relevant.' Harry states. Skeeter nods and continues.

'Minister Umbridge became Headmistress and formed the Inquisitors. How did they affect you?'

'It was made up of just Slytherins who took delight in taking as many house points as possible off other houses. They also discovered our Defence Club and confiscated our wands when Umbridge caught us using her Floo.'

'Why were you trying to use her Floo connection?'

'I was trying to contact somebody.'

'She tried to use the Crutatius Curse on Harry.' Hermione says. Skeeter's quill stops short as Skeeter looks shocked.

'Never!'

'Yes. She did, it was only due to Hermione's quick acting that she stopped halfway through the spell.' The quick notes quill starts up again. 'You can ask one more question then I have to get back into school before they send out a search party for me.'

'Can you give me the names of the other students who had to use the blood quill? I might need to question them.'

'I can give you Lee Jordan. He has left now but I have owled him and he will let you use his name, but the others do not want to be named as Umbridge has so much power at the moment. You can contact Lee Jordan through the Weasley's shop in Diagon Alley.' Skeeter nods. 'I will leave any other information up to you now. Owl me if you have problems. I might be able to help.'

All three of them stand up and bow or curtsey.

'It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Potter. I will keep in touch.' Seconds later she turns back into a beetle before flying away over the grounds. Hermione starts to speak but Harry raises his hand for silence before she can finish her first work. After a few minutes of looking away in the distance Harry lowers his hand and turns to Hermione.

'Are you sure about this Harry.' Hermione questions.

'Yes.'

'You were very good at unnerving her.'

'I copied out most unnerving Professor.' Harry admits smiling.

'How did you know about her meeting with the Minister?'

'If Umbridge wanted her to find information on me they must have met to sort out the details. I just assumed.' Harry waves his wand and drops the privacy wards before taking Hermione's hand and walking back up to the castle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**** – Visits**

The rest of the half term holiday passed quickly as Harry and Ron spent Wednesday, Thursday and Friday doing homework to help catch Ron up in his classes. Harry also made him go to each of his four professors and see what he could do to make up his grades. The rest of the time was spent playing Quidditch, whilst Hermione read sitting on the stands and Lavender moped around with Parvati complaining about Ron's lack of attention. Harry had noticed that Ron and Lavenders relationship had begun to cool off and he'd be surprised if it lasted much longer. This meant that the relationship must be in dire straits for even Harry to take note.

The next week of lessons started too soon for Ron, leaving Harry and Hermione to be responsible for dragging him out of bed and down to breakfast every morning. This job had fallen to Lavender, but she and Ron had had a huge argument on the last Sunday of the week holiday and they had split up. Lavender was devastated and was refusing to get out of bed according to Parvati, where as Ron didn't seem that bothered which upset Lavender even more.

Conditions in Gryffindor Tower were getting worse and worse as Lavender sat and cried most days in the Common Room and would try and talk to anybody who was foolish enough to sit down in there about 'How cruel Ronald Weasley was', and 'Didn't think they think she had been treated very badly?'. On Wednesday, finally all Gryffindors could breathe again.

At breakfast Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone down early for breakfast as they were working on something for DA, so they sat down before most of the Gryffindors joined them. They were so engrossed in a piece of parchment with ideas for the next day that they never noticed Parvati leading in a tear stained Lavender. The first time she had been to breakfast since Sunday and it was only because Professor McGonagall had told her to stop crying and get back to lessons.

The rest of the Great Hall, including the professors who knew what was going on, were just waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. The Slytherins had all crammed on one side of their table so they all had a clear view of the Gryffindors on the opposite side of the room, Ravenclaws were swivelled around on benches eating from plates held in their hands, the Hufflepuffs were sitting normally but were leaning towards the Gryffindors, the rest of Gryffindor never took their eyes off the middle of the table were an oblivious Ron was sitting and Lavender was approaching, and the professors were staring down at their plates all asking themselves why they had wanted to be teachers at an hormonally charged boarding school for teenagers.

Parvati leads Lavender to a seat a few places down the bench from the reunited Golden Trio. Ron had a bacon sandwich in one hand and a quill in another, writing down something on the piece of parchment in front of Harry, before Hermione snatched it away rolling her eyes and telling him off for bad spelling.

'But Mione. As long as we can pronounce the incantation why do we need to know how to spell it?'

'For your N.E.W.T.S Ronald!'

Harry ignores their bickering and turns the large textbook in front of them to the next book marked page. Ron takes a large bite out of his bacon sandwich whilst he waits for Harry to explain why he had highlighted that page. A silent communication goes on between Harry and Hermione as Ron looks on smiling bemusedly. Harry shakes his head before taking the marker out of the page and turning over. A loud sob can be heard, but Ron takes no notice and takes another large bite before refilling his goblet with orange juice and pulling a piece of toast onto his plate. Hermione shakes her head this time and removes the marker turning the pages over. The drama finally starts when Lavender sobs again.

'How could you have your appetite after we only broke up three days ago!' Ron pauses with his sandwich half way to his mouth. Harry and Hermione look up shocked their small tug of war over who gets the quill ends. 'Did I mean so little to you that you can eat already?' Ron looks utterly confused.

'It's just breakfast.' Ron says unsure of what's exactly happening but hoping that was the right answer. Lavender sobs again and stands up.

'You only ever think of your stomach. You don't care that you broke my heart when we split up on Sunday. Can't you see how upset I am?'

'Lavender... you're the one who suggested we take a break.'

Next to Harry Hermione groans and whispers.

'Wrong answer.'

Lavender bursts into tears and flees the room. The Slytherins start applauding as Parvati gets up and follows her shooting Ron a hateful glare. Ron looks down at the half eaten sandwich in his hand then to Harry.

'What just happened?' Ron looks very unsure. Hermione puts her head in her hands in despair. Harry clears his throat.

'Perhaps Lavender is upset that you seem to be perfectly happy without her whilst she is crying all the time and clearly wanting you back.' Tries Harry. Hermione pulls her head back up and looks at the two of them.

'Are you both really that clueless. Harry why did I ever think you were sensitive.'

'I am to you. I always understand you. You are logical and think things through. But other girls...' Harry trails off shrugging. Hermione coughs to clear her throat.

'Okay. Ron listen up. When you and Lavender were arguing on Sunday night Lavender got carried away with her emotions and told you that she wanted a break.'

'I got that. She did throw a small statue at my head as she said it. I still have the bruise.' Ron puts in moving his fringe out of the way revealing a small purple lump. Harry snorts.

'Shouldn't have tried to duck then, even I know that if a girl throws something at you, you have to stand still and it will miss.'

'Ron listen, Harry shut up. When she said she wanted a break what she really wanted you to reply was not 'Fine. So be it.' and have you storm off up to your room but was for you to get down on your knees and beg that she forgive you, that you were a stupid idiot and that she means the world to you.'

'How does throwing a statue at my head mean all that?'

'Ron forget about the statue. It isn't important.'

'You try saying that when Harry throws one at you and nearly takes out an eye.' Ron grumbles.

'I would never throw anything at Hermione.' Harry says offended. Hermione butts back in clearly not impressed with the two lads for getting off the main issue.

'I said be quiet Harry. Ron. If you want Lavender back you have to go back to Gryffindor Tower, take out your stash of Chocolate frogs and present them all to Lavender whilst begging her to forgive you.'

'My whole stash of chocolate frogs!' Rons mouth drops open and then closes. After looking like a fish in water for a few moments Ron recovers. 'Mione, are you mad. I have 21 frogs left!' Harry snorts. Hermione shakes her head.

'Ron. Do you ever wonder why I broke up with you?'

'No. You told me it was because you preferred me as a friend and I felt too much like a brother.'

'Yes that too. I also said that you were difficult to talk too, emotionless and if you were given the choice by Voldemort at saving my life or having a life times supply of sweets and chocolate you'd choose the latter and let me rot!' Harry starts laughing. Ron blushes.

Dumbledore stands up and claps his hands for attention.

'Thank you Gryffindor for that delightful show of emotions but it is nearly time for lessons so I would suggest you all finish breakfast and hurry up to class.' Dumbledore sits down. Harry stops laughing and still chuckling says.

'Come on you two, we have to get to Transfiguration.'

The rest of the morning flew by with no re-appearance of Lavender and with Ron finally gaining a small understanding of the female mind throughout Transfiguration. Ron happily waved Harry and Hermione off after transfiguration as they headed to the greenhouses and he went and used his Gryffindor courage and braved the Tower. At lunch Ron never joined the rest of the house but Parvati did saying that Ron and Lavender were in the sixth year boys' dorm talking it through. In others words they had got back together and Ron had used Hermione's advice and parted with his chocolate frogs. After a disturbance free lunch Harry and Hermione headed for Potions.

Outside the Potion classroom, the door which was usually open for the upper years was closed and everybody was leaning against the cold walls outside.

'Why isn't class open?' Hermione asks Padma Patil.

'Snape is setting up the lesson and doesn't want us to disturb him for another five minutes.' Hermione looks at Harry saying.

'Uh-oh. This can't be good.' Harry could only nod and agree. Whatever Snape had in store for them was going to be worse then usual and that was saying something.

After standing around for a few minutes longer the door opened and Snape beckoned them in. Looking around Harry could see 6 tables set up each with a cauldron in the middle around which four people could stand. On each table were 16 plant pots in which a plant stood with moving leaves. Low murmurs could be heard throughout the room.

Mandrakes, Harry thought.

'I want my four advanced pupils on the desk in front of me here.' Snape points to a slightly larger table directly in front of his desk which contained far more plant pots then any other table. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Justin quickly made their way over and pulled out their knives. 'The rest of you, four to a table.' The rest of the class quickly find a spot and get out their knives too. Snape picked up a box from his table and first went to the Advanced Potion students. Out of the box he pulls out four sets of black ear muffs and hands them out to each of them. 'These are yours now. You will be using them for the rest of your advanced course.' Then he proceeded around the rest of the class handing out the pink and blue furry ear muffs they usually had in Herbology class. Snape then stalked back to his desk and dropped the empty box on the floor before addressing them.

'You have by now gathered that the plants on your tables are mandrakes. Today you are going to cut them up and put them in the large jar that is sitting on you table. First you will all place your ear muffs securely on your ears. If anybody dies you will receive a deduction of 50 house points and the casket of your choice. You will then uproot the mandrakes carefully and drop them whole into the boiling water in the cauldron in front of you. They will only take 15 minutes to be ready for you to douse the flame beneath your cauldron and cool the water inside. Then take one out at a time. Cut off the stalks first, peel off the skin which will be loose after they are boiled and then dice it into small pieces. Drop those pieces into the jars. Does everybody understand?'

'Yes sir.' The class say altogether.

'Put your ear muffs on. I will signal when to begin.' The class put on their very embarrassing ear muffs. The privileged four find their ear muffs extremely comfortable and match their school uniform nicely. Harry looks up and sees Snape has put on a pair of ear muffs too and they are black snake skin. Harry finds himself feeling extremely jealous of them. After a few moments Snape flicks his wand sending out a few red sparks indicating for them to begin.

Harry reaches out and grabs a pot and quickly pulls out the mandrake before dropping it into the boiling water. He is ready when it jumps back out and catches it throwing it back in. This time it stays in the pot. Harry reaches for another pot and sees Draco, Justin and Hermione staring transfixed at the cauldron their hands resting on the top of the pots they had pulled towards them. As one they turn and look at Harry, each of their eyes telling him they would rather not be doing this. Shrugging Harry pulls out his next Mandrake and throws this one in too. Three other sets of eyes watch as the mandrake jumps out and tries to bite Harry, who simply uses his other hand and drops it back in. This time it doesn't go as quick. Harry has to use his wand and protect his hand against the heat before dunking it inside the cauldron and holding it down until it stops moving.

Harry looks over and sees Draco valiantly pull out his mandrake and drop it in the cauldron. He grabs it when it jumps back out and after taking a deep breath drops it back in. He breathes out relieved once it realises it is staying inside. After this success, Justin and Hermione slowly join in. They soon have the remaining plants in the cauldron with only Harry taking a very nasty bite on the back of the hand as he snatched a mandrake out of mid air in its bid for freedom over Hermione's head. Once finished Justin sets a timer charm, they have been taught in Advanced Potions, for 15 minutes whilst Harry turns up the heat so it stays boiling. Then all four of them clean up the soil with a few spells and stack the pots in a corner of the classroom.

They notice on the way back to their table that a lot of the girls are crying and refusing to pull out any more and most people are ashen faced. Only a few Slytherins seem to be taking delight in dunking the mandrakes inside the cauldron.

Nearly 10 minutes later Snape sends up some more red sparks and then takes off his own ear muffs. Everybody else follows suit. Sobbing and the water boiling in the cauldrons wash over Harry's ears. Harry looks at Hermione beside him and seeing her pale face, reaches over and squeezes her hand. She looks up and smiles weakly at him.

'Well done the first part is complete. I am glad to see there are no bodies for me to collect. Just a few more minutes and you can start chopping them up. Once you have finished to my satisfaction you may clear up your places and leave. I expect a 2 foot essay to be handed in on Monday lesson, on 'The Mandrake Plants Properties and its Use in Medicinal Potions.'' Justin's timer beeps, several students jump at the noise before Justin waves his wand and the timer disappears. 'It seems at least some students had the forethought to set a timer.' Snape sneers but smiles thinly and proudly at his Advanced students. 'Begin cutting.' Commands Snape before turning back to papers on his desk.

Hermione waves the flame out and cools the water before they all dunk their hands in and pull out a mandrake each. They make quick work of the dicing. Snape had shown them a very quick way of cutting at the beginning of the year in Advanced Potions, Hermione had remarked it was identical to how the famous chefs did it on television in the muggle world. A short half hour later and Justin, Draco, Hermione and Harry were walking out of Potions first despite having the most work to do. Once the door was shut Hermione leans against the wall and sighs deeply.

'That was the worst lesson I have ever had in my entire life!'

'For once I agree with you Granger.' Harry looks over and realises that Draco is still paler then usual.

'How can you be so nonchalant about it Harry?' Justin asks.

'I've read about them. Mandrake Plants, like other plants have no nerves so can feel no pain, they simply take on the human characteristics of the magical beings around them.' Harry can hear those words being said in Snape's voice not so long ago.

'Why did you throw them into the boiling water Fletchley if you thought it was hurting them?' Justin blushes.

'Well Harry was doing it, and didn't seem to be bothered by it. So I assumed it was okay.' Hermione nods agreeing.

'So if Potter jumped in front of a rampaging Hippogriff you would do so too?' Draco enquires, smiling.

'Of course not. But Harry never usually lets us down in lessons and Snape wouldn't have set the lesson without Dumbledore's permission so it must have been okay!' Justin says defiantly.

'What about you Draco? One minute you were about to lose your lunch and the next you were copying me.'

'Potter, the world doesn't revolve around you.' Draco snaps a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

'What are we going to do now? We have 45 minutes before we all need to be in Herbology.'

'How about we go sit in the Great Hall and get these blasted essays out of the way.' Justin suggests. Draco pulls a face but agrees. They all walk off up out of the dungeons.

Late on Friday night after sitting up and watching all of his house mates go up to bed Harry pulled out a wooden box he had hidden under the chair he was sitting on, his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. After pulling on the cloak Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower and headed for the Astronomy Tower, knowing that there were no classes this evening. Using the Marauders Map to check his way was clear Harry walked quickly through the dark corridors, only detouring once when he spotted Filch up ahead. Finally reaching the last staircase Harry removes his invisibility cloak and pushes open the trap door stepping up into the light breeze that made it past the high walls at the top. Knowing he only has a few hours at most Harry quickly kneels down in the centre of the floor and opens his box. He takes out 11 candles in total. 5 blue, 2 green, 3 yellow and one black. He places them a short distance in front of him in a circle. Next he pulls out a leather book, a small black diary and some matches. The leather book is opened up to the bookmark and placed to his left and the black diary is opened to a page with a list of names and placed to his right.

Harry picks up each blue candle individually carving in a large letter 'M' with a knife from the box and a name below them before putting them back in the circle. On the three yellow candles Harry uses his wand and with a small flick a phoenix in flight is carved into them and a name, they too are put back down. In the green candles the Hogwarts crest is carved in and two students' names carved under them and finally in the black candle Harry flicks his wand and the Dark Mark appears with the name Elkin Travers. Harry then takes out a bag of soil, a bag of saw dust and a vial of water.

'I call upon the element mother earth – protect and guard me.' Harry picks up the bag of dirt and opens it before throwing a handful over the candles.

'I call upon the element water – give me life.' Harry picks up the small vial of water pulls off the cap and flicks some water over the candles.

'I call upon the element fire – give me light and warmth.' Harry lights a match and lights all 11 candles starting with the blue ones.

'I call upon the element wood – watch me grow and learn.' Harry takes some wood shavings out of its bag and spreads them in a circle around the candles. Once the circle is complete the wood shavings begin to glow a pale blue and the wind stops around him.

Harry shuts the leather book and puts everything back in the box besides his knife. Harry slides the blade across his thumb and drops a single drop of blood onto each of the blue candles flames first. The flames turn from yellow to a pale blue.

'Martha Christie, Samantha Lees, Daniel Cross, Adam Madhatter, Sebastian Smith. I am sorry your first meeting with the Wizarding World was the cause of your death. I hope you can forgive me for not destroying your murderers before they got to you.'

Harry drops blood onto the two green candles flames.

'Lillian Twycross from Ravenclaw, Serina Pike from Gryffindor. I am trying hard to destroy Voldemort. I hope you can watch over your surviving families they are going to need all the support they can get for a few years yet.'

Harry drops blood onto the three yellow candles flames.

'Emmiline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Charlie Kingston. You have served the Order of the Phoenix and died fighting for your beliefs. I am very proud to call you friends. I pray that your deaths will not be in vain.'

Harry drops one more drop of blood onto the black candle flame.

'Elkin Travers. Your sins have been paid for by your death. I hope that in your next life you will make better decisions and never cause harm to another individual again. I am ashamed by your behaviour but pray for your soul in the belief that you are not lost yet.'

'Rest your souls in eternal peace.' Harry whispers.

Harry sits back against a wall and watches the candles burn lower. Faces appear in the candle smoke once they are halfway burnt. The serene faces of the muggleborns, the pleased faces of the Order of the Phoenix members, the shocked looks on the two dead Hogwarts students and the blank look of the Death Eater fill Harry's vision.

Harry stays sitting there not moving except for pulling his cloak closer around him until every candle has burnt to the ground and leave a pile of ash where they were. Harry carefully scoops up the ash and places it in another plastic bag and securely fastens it before tucking it into his robe pocket. Harry quickly picks up the wooden box, making sure he has packed everything and disappears back under his invisibility cloak. Moments later the door off the Astronomy Tower opens and then closes, seemingly of its own accord.

By the time Hermione and Ron awoke on Saturday morning Harry had already buried the remaining ash from the night before next to the lake and he was now sitting spread out over a chair reading an Advanced Defence textbook frowning.

'Sleep at all Harry?' Ron asks as he sits down on the sofa near Harry and finishes fastening his shoes.

'No. I found a cool defensive spell though to teach people in DA. I don't know how many students will be able to accomplish it though.'

'Worth a shot. You could just teach the last two years.'

'I think that even the seventh year Advanced Defence students may have problems performing this block.'

'Oh.' Harry looks up from his reading and smiles at Ron.

'As you said. There is not harm in trying. We were not supposed to be able to produce a Patronus in our fifth year but we did.' Ron smiles back at Harry. Hermione comes down and after kissing Harry on the forehead opens up her schoolbag and piles in a few textbooks from the small table on Harry's right.

'Why all the books Mione?' Asks Ron.

'We're starting Auror spells in Defence today. I borrowed them from the library for extra reading.' Lavender comes down from the boys dormitories fully dressed and comes over to Ron and sits on his lap. Ron blushes.

'I hope you don't mind Harry, but Lavender had your bed last night seeing as you never use it.' Harry raises an eyebrow. 'Hey, don't use that look on me.' Harry lowers his eyebrow then starts to smile.

'Why would I mind Ron? I enjoy having my best mate shag his girlfriend on my bed.' Ron blushes even more.

'We never, she just slept up there last night.' Harry begins to laugh.

'I'm just teasing you. I don't mind.' Harry picks up his school bag and throws it over his shoulder. 'Breakfast.'

When Harry and Hermione finally came out of the Defence classroom, Ron was leaning against the opposite wall waiting for them. He breaks into a grin when he sees them come out chatting with Ernie and Hannah.

'Harry, Mione. Guess what?'

'What?' Asks Harry.

'Mum and Lupin are here. Mum has come in for a scan on the baby and Lupin came in to fetch some more Wolfsbane Potion and have a check up. Come on they're in the hospital wing.' Ron grabs their arms and drags them along ignoring Hermione's protests and Harry's pleas of being to allowed to get changed out of his school robes first. It only takes a few minutes for Ron to drag them into the infirmary. Mrs Weasley is lying on a bed with Lupin on a bed next to her.

'Harry, Hermione.' Both Lupin and Molly say at the same time. After kissing them both on the cheek Madam Pomfrey bustles in.

'I wondered when Mr Weasley would drag you all up here.' Ron smiles sheepishly. At that moment Ginny rushes in.

'Mum.' Ginny yells and throws herself into her Mrs Weasleys arms. Molly hugs her tightly before releasing her.

'Ms Weasley. Your mother is in the middle of some scans, she does not need to be disturbed right now, which is exactly what I told your brother before he raced off and fetched Mr Potter and Ms Granger.' Madam Pomfrey doesn't sound too happy.

Harry sits down next to Lupins bed and watched Madam Pomfrey wave her wand over Molly before taking a monitor off her stomach. Then she turns to Lupin and hands him two vials which he takes and quickly downs.

'I'll just go check your results Molly. I doubt there will be anything wrong, but it's still worth checking.'

Madam Pomfrey bustles off.

'How long are you here for mum?' Ron asks.

'I was going to stop for lunch. It's your birthday on Wednesday Ron and I was going to give you your present today instead of owling it. Not to be opened until Wednesday though.' Molly frowns. 'I think I should give it to Ginny. You would likely open it as soon as I was gone anyway.' Ron, Molly, Ginny and Hermione get drawn into a conversation about Ron and presents leaving Harry and Lupin a few minutes together.

'How are you doing Harry? Your owls have been a little vague. Full of schoolwork and DA. But nothing about you.'

'I'm fine. Seeing my mum and dad after New Year really helped. I really appreciated being taken to see them.'

'Have you done the soul ceremony again?'

'Last night. It has to be done on a full moon.'

'Where did you perform it?' Lupin asks curious.

'Astronomy Tower. I took care that nobody followed me though and I kept the Marauders Map open until I was back in the dorms again.'

'Are you going to tell anybody about it?' Harry shakes his head. 'Why not, Harry?'

'I don't think people will understand.'

'Of course they will. You pray for the souls of fallen Order members and muggles.'

'Death Eaters too.' Harry looks directly into Lupins face for any sign of a reaction. 'They were manipulated by Voldemort. They deserve to be redeemed too.' Lupin goes silent and thinks for a moment.

'Would you pray for Voldemorts soul?'

'Yes.' Harry says with no hesitation. 'His childhood helped turn him into who he is. He deserves a chance at peace.' Harry pauses for a moment. 'Do you think me crazy?' Harry asks worried. Lupin smiles and pats Harry's hand.

'No Harry. I am very proud that you could forgive Voldemort for his crimes against you.'

'Could you ever forgive him?'

'No. I am not like you Harry. I will never been pure enough of heart to forgive him for taking away all of my best friends from school. It takes a strong soul to be able to forgive the sins against it and not wish for retaliation.'

They sit in silence. It is broken by Madam Pomfrey coming back.

'Everything is fine Molly. Your due date is 19th of June. Just keep on resting and eating enough. As for you Lupin, I believe you will survive. A few cuts and grazes but nothing major. I have spoken to Severus and he will have a new batch of Wolfsbane for you to collect after lunch to help you through the next few days of recovery.'

'Thank you Poppy.' Lupin says.

'Mr Potter. Whilst you're here and I know I'll never get you back. Here take this and I'll check your heart.' Harry glares at Poppy as she passes him a vial but he downs the liquid anyway. He then flicks his robe over his right shoulder and opens his shirt to allow her access to the monitor that is still attached to his chest. Poppy touches her wand to it before pulling her wand away and nodding. Harry rearranges his robes and turns back to Lupin.

'How about we go for a walk down to the lake? It will give us all time to catch up.'

'A good idea Harry.' Lupin kicks his legs off his bed and Ginny helps her mother stand up. Lupin offers his arm to Molly who gratefully accepts it. Their small group slowly walks down from the hospital wing to the Entrance Hall.

At the lake Lupin conjures a few blankets for them all to sit on and then helps Mrs Weasley sit down on a low lying boulder with a larger boulder behind it she can use as a back rest. Ginny and Ron sit down either side of her whilst Lupin, Harry and Hermione sit a little further away.

'So, my dears. How is school going?'

'Fine.' Ron replies far too quickly.

'You are doing your homework now, Ronald? I do not wish to discover you are failing the other two of your subjects.' Molly scolds making Rons face turns red.

'Harry has helped me catch up and the professors have given me some extra work to make my grades back up again.' Ron mumbles in reply. Molly smiles and pats Ron on the head.

'I am very proud that you Ron. Ginny are you keeping up for your O.W.L.S.'

'Yes mum.' Ginny intones.

'Ginny?'

'School's boring. Why can't I just leave and go and work for the twins?' Ginny whines. Molly reaches over and strokes Ginny's hair.

'Your brothers had already acquired their O.W.L.S and had nearly finished studying for their N.E.W.T.S.'

'Yeah, but they never took them.'

'If you must know, they are studying to take their N.E.W.T.S this summer. I finally managed to persuade them.'

'How?' Lupin asks. Molly smiles.

'I asked them if that was the sort of example they would wish to be setting for their baby brother.'

'They fell for that?' Asks Lupin. Molly nods.

'Suckers.' Harry and Ron say together. Hermione and Ginny giggle.

'It wasn't the only thing I threatened them with. I still know how to keep those two in line.' Molly says proudly.

'How is the twins business doing anyway? I haven't had a letter off them for a few weeks.' Harry asks.

'It's going great dear. Remus has been helping them out lately. They are just launching a new product so have needed all the help they could get.'

'Are Bill and Charlie helping out too?'

'Of course. They have come home for a few weeks ready for Easter. Ohhhh. I forgot. Bill's engaged.' Molly squeals looking around proudly. 'My first born is getting married.'

'To who?' Ginny asks although the answer is obvious.

'Fleur Delacore of course. He has been in France seeing her and she is coming to visit in the summer.'

Ron groans as Harry bursts out laughing. Hermione starts to giggle.

'I bet you can't wait to see Fleur again can you. I'm sure she'd not turn you down for a dance the next time you saw her.' Ginny laughs as Ron turns red.

'Yeah Ron. She may kiss you again.' Harry says before falling off his boulder helpless, in tears of laughter. Lupin starts laughing as Molly sits there giggling. Rons embarrassment goes on for a while until they all calm down again.

'Is it time to go back inside?' Ron sulks.

'Yeah. I suppose we could go get an early lunch.' Lupin replies. Ron immediately stands up and storms off. Lupin gets up and helps Molly to her feet before banishing the blankets he had conjured. As they all walk back up to the castle, with Molly on Lupin's arm, Harry with Hermione on his left and Ginny on his right.

'Are you at Grimmauld Place, Lupin?'

'Nah. I'm stopping at a flat Sirius owned. He escaped to it after he left his parents. It's closer to Diagon Alley. It helps as the twins have been calling me at all times of the day.'

'I never knew about the flat.' Harry admits.

'Oh. I thought Sirius had told you about it?' Harry shakes his head. 'It's nothing special. It was his retreat in the muggle world. There are a few wards on it so magic can be performed, without muggles or the ministry finding out. But I'll be moving back into Grimmauld Place at Easter. The twins won't need me so much then.' Lupin smiles sadly.

In the Great Hall they all make their way over to the Gryffindor table. Molly gratefully sits down in a backed chair that Lupin conjures, Harry waves his wand and the benches all move down leaving a gap to slide it closer to the table. Their plates in front of the already eating students automatically follow them down the table. Ginny and Ron sit down next to their mum whilst Lupin, Harry and Hermione go around to the other side and sit down opposite.

'Harry, Hermione how are your classes going?'

'Great Mrs Weasley.' Harry replies.

'They're really interesting.'

'They're weird and taking more than five N.E.W.T.S plus advanced classes.' Ron says.

'Hey. I take high offence at that!' Harry exclaims pretending to be hurt. 'What would you say if I said only idiots spent so much time playing Quidditch that they actually forget DA meetings?'

'Hey, that was only once! You can't hold that over me forever.' Harry grins.

'I wonder what the twins would say.' Ron gulps and stutters.

'You wouldn't!' Harry just grins in reply. Ginny starts to laugh. 'You like being seeker don't you.' Ron threatens. Harry merely shrugs and smiles.

'Fine, get rid of me. Happy hunting for a new seeker.' Harry smirks at Ron.

'Okay I see your point.' States Ron.

'How are the points looking after the last match?' Lupin asks.

'Fantastic. We're in the lead so far. Slytherin are second…'

'So Ron is making us practice 4 times a week sometimes 5.' Ginny interrupts. 'He's killing us.'

'Come on Gin. We don't want to lose to the snakes now. We've managed to stop them from winning for 5 years. We can't stop now!' Ginny rolls her eyes.

'Well Ginny is supposed to be studying for her OWLS, Ronald. You are going to have to let her have time off to study.' Ron's mouth drops open and he splutters.

'Time off…… You can't mean it!' Harry and Lupin bursts out laughing.

'Oh Ron. I love you mate.' Harry gasps out between laughs. Ron looks confused but ignores him and pulls a huge bowl of chicken wings over to him and piles his plate high with them.

'So how's are things at home mum?'

'Good Ron. We've started decorating a room at Grimmauld Place for the baby. If that's okay with you Harry?'

'Sure. It has too many rooms anyway. They might as well be used. The brighter the colours and the more cheery people in it might start to counteract the depressive feeling the house has.'

'What colours are you using?' Hermione asks.

'Well we know it's a boy so we have decided on blue with gold griffins.' Molly replies.

'Another Gryffindor then.' Smiles Lupin.

'Of course. All our family go into Gryffindor.' Ron says. 'We've never had any family end up in another house.'

'So you all jump head long into action without thinking, die heroic deaths and have your brains turned to mush by those awful red and gold colours that symbolise your house.' Malfoy drawls as he walks past to leave the hall. Ron, Molly and Ginny turn around to look at him whilst Harry, Hermione and Lupin just look up.

'Get lost ferret.'

'How original Weasel. I think it is about time you came up with something new.'

'Well Weasel has got old too.' Ginny retorts.

'I don't say Weasel or Weaselette to insult you I say it to irritate you. Which it does. Every time.' Malfoy smirks and walks off with his goons and Nott following. Ron turns back around to his plate and curses.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley!' Molly scolds hitting him over the back of his head.

'Sorry mum.' Mumbles Ron.

'I see Malfoy hasn't improved since I was last here.' Lupin says calmly biting into a chicken leg.

'No. He's still the same death eater he was then.'

'His father was always the same. It's a shame he has picked it up.' Molly sighs. 'I remember his mother to. She was so stuck up. Ignored me simply because I started dating Arthur as his family, although old purebloods, were poor.'

'He's not a Death Eater yet Ron.' Harry says.

'Yeah, yet. Bet he soon will be though.'

'He's nice in Advanced Potions.' Hermione says. Ron snorts clearly not believing her. Silence descends as they all continue eating. Luckily the conversation turns to DA issues and Lupin helps Harry out suggesting on where to find a Boggart so the upper years could practise producing a Patronus. Ginny catches everybody's attention when she notices her mum putting clotted cream on a bowl of pickles.

'Ew mum! How can you eat that?' Ginny screeches. Ron looks down at his mums bowl and looks sick.

'Um mum. Why are you eating pickles with cream?'

'It's called a craving dear. Witches get them when they are pregnant.'

'That's still disgusting.' Ron states.

'My mum told me that when she was pregnant she liked cheese sandwiches with gherkins and strawberries.'

'When I was carrying you Ronald Weasley my favourite food was sardines with jelly.'

'No wonder I hate jelly.' Says Ron earning him a hit over the back of the head.

'Ow mum. Just saying. I wouldn't be surprised if our new brother hated cream when he's born.'

'What did you eat when you were carrying me mum?' Ginny asks intrigued.

'With you I ate so much fruit salad, your father told me you would look like a banana when you were born.' Ginny giggles.

'Which was the weirdest craving?' Harry asks actually interested.

'With the twins. I should have known then they were going to be awkward. I actually sent your father to the apothecaries during labour to get me this.'

'Ooo. What?' Asks an excited Hermione.

'Mandrake leaves.'

'They're toxic.' Lupin states.

'Yeah. The doctors said that. Nothing ever happened though.' Molly is clearly not worried. Ron snorts into his goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

'Have you seen the twins lately?' Ron jokes earning him another hit over the head.

'Ronald, stop teasing your brothers.'

'Why, they always pick on me. They sent me some of their new products last week. I had to walk around for an hour with rabbit ears and whiskers.' Harry, Hermione and Ginny start to laugh clearly remembering that incident. 'It's not funny guys. One of those whiskers refused to disappear and Madam Pomfrey had to pull it out. It hurt.'

'I told you not to eat them. You wouldn't listen though.' Harry says smugly.

'How was I supposed to know they had dosed my chocolate frogs? It should be against the law to do that.'

'Ron. It was food, from the twins. How stupid do you have to be to even go within 10 feet of it?' Asks Harry. Ron blushes.

'But it was chocolate frogs.' Ron whines.

'Ronald what did I say about mentioning Chocolate and Frogs in the same sentence?' Hermione asks.

'You said, the next time you mention anything to do with Chocolate Frogs I am going to perform a stunning spell on me and give me as a present to Professor Snape to use in potions ingredients.'

Ginny quickly puts Ron into a full body bind. He falls forwards until he is resting against the table. Ginny puts her wand away saying.

'There you are Mione. I've saved you the trouble of stunning him now. Give Professor Snape my regards upon delivery.' Harry and Lupin start laughing, soon joined by Hermione, Ginny and Molly whilst they leave Ron trapped in the bind. Harry finally takes pity and waves his wand casually at him releasing him.

'This isn't funny.' Ron gets up and storms from the Great Hall. Ginny gets up and goes after him.

'Ron, hey Ron. See the funny side.' Ginny yells after him as they exit the hall. Molly wipes her eyes with a serviette and pats her swollen stomach.

'I shouldn't be laughing. It was just the look on his face.' Molly finally calms down and smiles. 'I have enjoyed coming and seeing you all. I miss you all when you're at school. I'm always worrying Harry that you're not eating properly, or Ron isn't studying hard enough, or Hermione is studying too hard or Ginny has finally killed Ron in an argument.'

'Molly, if you worry so much, what will you be like when James is here?' Lupin asks.

'James?' Harry looks suddenly up from his sandwich.

'Oh damn. Sorry Molly.'

'James?' Harry turns his confused face from Lupin to Molly.

'Harry, dear. Arthur and I were discussing names two weeks ago and who would be the baby's godfather. We came up with the name James, in memory of your father and you as it's your middle name. We were wondering if you would be godfather when James is born?' Utter silence falls. Harry then surprises Molly by diving over the table scattering a few dishes and hugs her.

'I'd love to.' The Hall falls silent to watch this display of Harry hugging Molly and crying whilst smiling. 'You'd really trust me to be his godfather.'

'Of course, Harry. Arthur and I are so proud of you. This way you would be a member of the family not just an honorary title.' Harry nods and hugs tighter. Lupin chuckles.

'I think you should let go so Molly can breathe Harry. Also the entire school is watching.' Harry nods and pulls away. Molly ruffles his hair.

'I'll take your reaction as a yes.' Harry nods.

'You have to be 17 before you can be a godfather so we are going to postpone the naming ceremony until the day after your birthday.'

'Why do you have to be 17? In the muggle born you can be younger.' Hermione asks.

'In the Wizarding World the godparents have to be capable of supporting their godchild if anything were to happen to the parents. Below the age of 17, you are not considered to be an adult as you cannot gain inheritances or buy property or get a job until then. Therefore the Wizengmot believes you would be incapable of supporting a child.' Lupin explains.

'Oh. Okay. As long as I can be his godfather and Umbridge doesn't raise the age limit so I can't be.' Harry says.

'She can't, it will affect the other pureblood families as well as it is usual practise to choose a godparent who is still young, has their own support system and has a secure family in place.'

'Why don't you go and spend some time with Remus, your family.' Hermione says smiling at Harry. 'I'll go with Molly back to the hospital wing collecting Ron and Ginny on the way if they haven't killed each other.' Harry nods.

'I'll show you a new place I found which isn't on the map, if you like?' Harry says to Lupin smirking.

'Wipe that smirk off your face, you're turning into Snape.'

'Everybody says that. I am not turning into Snape. It's just his facial expressions so that way I get what I want.' Harry says innocently.

Lupin snorts. Harry hits him playfully on the shoulder.

'Did you just hit me?' Lupin says joking.

'So bite me.' Harry says grinning, obviously not meaning it.

'You are turning into a Slytherin!' Harry shrugs.

'Are we going for a walk or not?'

'Sure, sure. Lead the way.' Lupin indicates the doors of the Great Hall and picks up an apple before following Harry out. Molly turns to Hermione.

'Harry has grown up. It's such a pleasure to see him. Don't tell him this, but he's grown up to be quite handsome. I bet you're happy he picked you.' Hermione blushes. 'I can see you are. I always thought you and Ron would end up together.' Molly doesn't notice Hermione's horrified expression. 'You both argued all the time like Arthur and I did when we first met. But you're better off with Harry. He loves you; you can see it in his eyes.'

Harry and Lupin were walking around outside as the castle was full with people greeting Harry every few minutes giving them no room to talk. When they finally reached the lake for the second time that day Lupin turns to Harry and cuts off their conversation about Quidditch.

'Harry. You are dying to ask something. I can tell. You're messing with your hair and forgetting sentences. Just like your father used to do.'

'Well... um...'

'Spit it out Harry. It can't be that bad.'

'Iwaswonderingifyoucouldtellmethecontraceptioncharms.' Lupin looks confused.

'Say that again in English would you. Parseltongue is not my forte.'

'I never spoke in Parseltongue.'

'Of course you did. You do it when you're really, really embarrassed by something. Sirius picked up on it last year.'

'That could explain a few things.' Harry says thoughtfully looking off into the distance immersed in memories. Lupin pulls him back to the present.

'So what did you want to ask?'

'Welll... you see... Hermione and I have been dating for a while and we've discussed it and... oh Merlin...'

'You are planning on sleeping together.'

'Yes. We... I... can't find a book to help us out.' Lupin snorts with laughter as Harry realises his mistake. 'I didn't mean...' Harry is blushing red which is slightly out of place on his 6' 2" high broad frame. 'We need contraception charms. I can't find them anywhere and I'm reluctant to go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll probably expect me to go to her afterwards to have a full body scan just to make sure everything was okay.'

Lupin finally catches his breath and nods.

'I can tell you them. There are two. One is used on the male the other on the female. For the female it is 'non fertilitae' and for the male it is 'subsisto spermōrum''

'How do you know the spell has worked?'

'It should tingle. Try it. You point your wand at your abdomen and say the incantation.' Harry looks at Lupin with an expression clearly saying, this had better not be a joke. He then takes out his wand and points it at his abdomen and says.

'Subsisto spermorum.' A tingling appears momentarily in his abdomen before disappearing. 'It worked. How long does it last?'

'2 hours. So just be careful.'

'Sure.'

'No I mean it. That's why you are here. Not that your parents weren't happy afterwards.' Lupin adds seeing Harry's face blanch. 'They were never happier with the news, you just weren't planned.'

'Oh.'

'So just be careful. It's a big stigmatism in the Wizarding World to have a baby out of wedlock although sexual intercourse out of wedlock isn't frowned upon as we have ways of stopping pregnancy.'

Harry nods understanding.

'Thanks Remus.' Remus smiles.

'My pleasure. I had to find them out for your father and Sirius when they started, they were too embarrassed to go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her so I did.' Harry snorts. 'Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I had to put up with a lecture on being a Werewolf and being in love and to remember not to bite.'

'Yuk. I thought she was terrible to me, explaining the birds and the bees when she found out I was dating Mione.' They both look at each other then start laughing. Finally they stop and without saying anything head back indoors.

When they make it back to the hospital wing Lupins Wolfsbane Potion was waiting for him and Molly was sitting down having a chat with Madam Pomfrey who for once doesn't have a patient.

'There you are Remus. We have been waiting for ages.' Poppy says mildly scolding.

'Sorry. Harry and I were having a little chat.' Lupin says as he picks up his supply of vials containing the steaming potion and safely storing them in an inner pocket of his new robes. 'Are you ready to leave now Molly?'

'Of course Remus.' Molly says as she pushes herself up out of her chair. She places a hand on her stomach and smiles. 'He's kicking like mad.' Harry watches with interest as he sees Molly's robes move slightly over her stomach.

'Does it hurt?' Harry asks quietly. He blushes when they all turn and look at him. 'I've never seen anybody pregnant before.'

'No, Harry it doesn't hurt.' Molly explains smiling. 'Would you like to feel it? I know Bill and Charlie did when I was pregnant with Ron and Ginny.' Harry nods quickly. He tentatively reaches out his hand and places it on her stomach. Molly gasps causing Harry to pull his hand way quickly.

'Sorry.' Harry mumbles before rushing from the infirmary.

'Molly?' Poppy asks worried as Molly places both her hands on her stomach confused. 'Molly?'

'James has stopped kicking. As soon as Harry put his hand on my stomach he stopped moving.' Poppy gets out her wand and starts muttering incantations. 'I feel serene. James feels like he's curled up and gone to sleep peacefully. It's the first time he's stopped kicking in days.'

'When we were at the Potter's tomb he drank from the pool. Nothing happened.' Lupin says quietly. They all go silent.

'That would explain the plants in the greenhouses.'

'Plants?' Molly asks confused.

'Didn't anybody tell you. The plants have done a Dumbledore on him and won't leave him alone. He's banned from going into the greenhouses as Ponoma says that trying to teach a class about the dangers of a Spitting Wolf Flower are quite redundant when Harry is calmly stroking the plants leaves and telling it how pretty it's flowers are.'

'If it was going to happen to anybody it was going to happen to Harry.' Lupin sighs. 'Molly I need to go and see Severus before we head back. Would you mind waiting here with Poppy for a while?'

'Is there something wrong with the Wolfsbane Potions Remus?' Poppy asks pulling out her wand.

'No, I feel okay. I just need to discuss something with him.' Poppy nods and Lupin takes this chance to escape. He makes his way quickly to the potions classroom using the short cuts he had discovered with the Marauders when they were at Hogwarts, and made it to the classroom within 10 minutes. Lupin knocked loudly on the door and waits until he hears an 'enter' before going inside and shutting the door behind him. Lupin turns around from shutting the door and sees Snape sneering at him from behind his desk where he was marking students work.

'Good afternoon Severus.'

'It was.' Snape snaps.

'I need to talk to you about Harry.' Snape swallows his retort and indicates for Lupin to sit down on a stool opposite his desk. Lupin sits down before continuing. 'You know that Harry writes to me once a week?' Snape nods. 'He generally tells me what is going on in his life, but mainly the letters are centred on his school work and friends. In fact lately it has been about nothing but school work.'

'Potter has finally understood that his education is important.'

'I'm not denying that education is important, I am more worried that Harry is not spending enough time with his friends and enjoying life.'

'Once the Dark Lord is defeated then Potter will have enough time to fool around.'

'How can Harry fight for the Wizarding World when he hasn't experienced anything, other then Hogwarts. His friends and family are who he is supposed to be fighting for.'

'He spends an adequate amount of time with Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. He also attends several Quidditch practises a week.'

'Before this year Harry spent more then adequate time with his friends. They were his life, now he spends more time worrying over whether his grades are going to be enough to impress you then anything else.' Lupin snaps. 'His last letter mentioned that you had a conversation with him after a Herbology lesson where you made it sound as though the effort he is putting into his work wasn't good enough! He spends every waking moment already working, how is he supposed to put more work into it.'

'I merely said I thought as Harry Potter he could accomplish more.'

'That's just it, you said Harry Potter, Chosen One! He's just Harry, that for the first time in his life is working immensely hard in school to impress the first father figure he has ever had! You need to have another talk with him and assure him that you like him just as he is, this way we may be able to stop him have a break down like Hermione did in their third year.'

Snape sits their in silence thinking it over.

'I never meant for my words to come out as they did. I know he could do better and only wished for him to achieve his full potential.' Snape admits sullenly. 'He has never mentioned anything to me.'

'I know Severus. He never came out and literally said it in his letters, but I could tell that being called Harry Potter, Chosen One hurt a little.'

'I will have a talk with him and clear up any misunderstanding.' Snape says. Lupin nods and stands up.

'Good day to you Severus. I will see you this week for the Order meeting.' Lupin nods again before leaving the classroom leaving a pensive Snape behind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**** – Easter**

Rita Skeeter was the greatest reporter alive. She could find dirt in a snowstorm and blemishes on the best reputations. The entire Wizarding World knew her name and terror was brought into the hearts of those she was after. If Rita Skeeter wanted dirt, she got it. Therefore the Wizarding World would be very surprised however to find her walking around Hyde Park in muggle London. It was a rare day off for her and she was using the time to leave her world behind where she could not accidentally stumble over another scandal and therefore not have to go back to work.

So far she had had breakfast in a small cafe, wandered around Oxford Street checking out the latest muggle fashions, watched the Changing of the Guards at Buckingham Palace and finally sat peacefully on a bench in Hyde Park watching the world go by. Her thoughts were running through the information she had received from numerous sources about the Minister. Some of the details were very frightening and had kept Skeeter up on previous nights trying to rid herself of the memories. As she was using this day off to help her forget her problems in the Wizarding World she therefore wasn't pleased when work dropped into her lap. Literally.

After sitting for a short time watching a muggle mother playing with her twin sons on the lawn in front of her, the wind started to pick up and rain started to fall. She watched as the mother quickly fastened the two boys into a pushchair and raced for cover. Just as she was about to stand up a ball of paper hit her. This would have been unremarkable had she not noticed the yellowish tinge to it and realised it was actually a piece of parchment. Looking around eagerly for the offender who was flaunting Wizarding notions in the muggle world she noticed a very peculiar sight.

Minister for Magic, Delores Umbridge was hurrying along the pavement near by dressed in muggle clothes with no Auror attachment. This of course grabbed Skeeter's attention straight away. In the Wizarding World, the Minister was unable to move for security, especially now with He-who-shall-not-be-named back. Sighing as she realised her day off was ruined, as she did have a particular assignment from Mr Potter that included Umbridge, she stood up and hurried after Umbridge's distancing figure.

Skeeter followed Umbridge for a few miles, twisting in and out of short roads and small alleyways, even transfiguring herself into her illegal animagus shape, a beetle, so as not to be seen. Finally Umbridge stopped outside a small hotel and, after a quick look around, disappeared inside. More then intrigued, Skeeter kept her animagus form and flew inside just in time to see Umbridge take a key from a small podgy man behind a desk and head for some stairs. Following Umbridge through the hotel Skeeter started to wander who Umbridge could possibly be meeting that would require such secrecy. Her answer was soon to come. Umbridge stopped in front of one of the red doors with the number 23 and quickly disappeared inside.

Damn, Skeeter thought. How am I supposed to get in there?

A brainwave came to Skeeter as she landed on a small table nearby and looked at the door. There was a small gap at the bottom that would be just big enough for her to slip under and hopefully crawl somewhere so as not to be squashed. After checking no muggles were around Skeeter flew down to the floor and crawled under the door. What met her eyes was definitely a shock.

In Umbridge's embrace was a tall man, with long blonde silver hair and who had been reported as escaped from Azkaban. The fact that the Minister herself was in this very private room in the muggle world with a Death Eater meant a lot of trouble was going to happen. If anybody found out about this there would be uproar, and faith in the Ministry would decrease rapidly. Before Skeeter could find a place to hide inside she was forcefully reminded of an old saying her mother had used many years before as she watched what happened next.

'You would do with your mistress what you wouldn't do with your wife.'

After watching Lucius Malfoy and Umbridge for a few more moments, Skeeter wasn't at all surprised when Lucius ripped Umbridge's robes off revealing that Umbridge actually had the Dark Mark tattooed onto her left arm. Deciding she had seen enough to give her nightmares for life, Skeeter crawled back under the door and flew away.

This was one story she was going to be paid a lot of money for when Mr Potter finally allowed to publish it, Skeeter thought joyously.

Whilst Rita Skeeter was gathering evidence for her story, at Hogwarts the Easter holidays had approached quickly. It was soon the Friday morning before the Easter break As usual Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table fervently scribbling on a piece of parchment trying to finish all of his homework to be handed in that day, Hermione had her head in a book and Harry was chatting to other Gryffindors around him as his best mates were otherwise occupied. Finally Ron throws down his quill and places his parchment under Hermione's nose on top of her book forcing her to look at it.

'Ronald, can't you check your own work for once?'

'I could but you wouldn't want me to fail now would you?' Ron pouts. Sighing Hermione picks up his discarded quill and scans his parchment. Seeing that Ron wasn't busy any longer Harry turns his attention back to him.

'You finally finished your essay?'

'Yup. About bloody time too. McGonagall must be losing her marbles. It's nearly Easter yet she sets us a 5 foot essay on 'Human Transfiguration. The Do's and Don'ts of each transformation.'

'Ron, you've missed out Transfiguration of your bone structure. That's a major part.' Hermione informs him.

'I have this afternoon. It doesn't have to be in till 4 this afternoon.' Harry snorts.

'Ron. It could have been in any time today, the deadline is 4. You're supposed to actually hand it in as soon as possible.' Hermione scolds.

'Why would you set the deadline as 4, if they were expecting us to hand it in sooner? Why couldn't they say nine this morning or midday?' Hermione looks at Harry for support but he shakes his head refusing to come into this argument. Ron looks at Harry.

'When did you hand your essay in?'

'Before I came to breakfast. I took all of them down from Gryffindor except for yours.'

'You could have told me. I'd have finished it then.' Whines Ron. 'Now McGonagall is going to know I handed mine in last. Again.'

'We did. But you preferred to play with that Quidditch game you brought Harry for his birthday last year and told us to stop being meddlesome.' Hermione scolds.

Ron looks down at his breakfast and begins to mumble. Harry shrugs at Hermione and nudges Ron to get his attention.

'Do you have any idea what Dumbledore wishes to announce at dinner this evening? It wasn't up on our notice board in the Tower.' Harry tried.

'I don't know. Why ask me?'

'You're dating Lavender. The biggest gossip in the school.'

'Nah. She hasn't told me anything. Could just be rules for us all being as we are only allowed home for a few days over the Easter weekend, not going home for the entire holiday like usual.'

'Could be.' Sighs Harry.

The bell goes indicating class, so Hermione drags the boys out of the Great Hall before they can do any more talking.

Dinner that evening was very noisy. Every student from every house was there awaiting Dumbledore's announcement and as homework was not a priority anymore no books or parchment were littering the house tables. Students were happily talking about their plans for the following weekend and praying that their families would survive until then. It hadn't escaped anybodies notice that a few more students had disappeared home for funerals and were unlikely to return. The general chatter and laughter cease as Dumbledore stands up just as the desserts disappear.

'Good evening to all of you. I'm sure you are wondering what this announcement could be all about. Well, as you all are resident here until Thursday the staff has decided to make you enjoy your time here as we know many of you are missing your families. Therefore on Tuesday night an Easter Egg hunt will take place. I expect all of the houses to mix up and make teams of no less then 4 and no more then 10 students. There will be clues to lead you to the egg deposits. Each deposit will be a different colour. You need only take one egg per team. Anybody found taking more then one egg at each deposit will automatically forfeit any eggs they have already collected and must sit out for the rest of the night. I believe that is everything?' Dumbledore looks down at McGonagall on his right who shakes her head at him. He looks confused for a moment before light dawns. He turns back to the students and smiles brightly. 'Oh yes. There is one more thing...'

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a loud screech fills the hall and everybody turns and looks as a large screech owl flies through the Owl openings in the ceiling and circles the hall. Intrigued they all watch as it heads for the Gryffindor table and lands in front of Harry. Looking shocked Harry reaches forward and removes the piece of parchment attached to the owls leg. Quickly reading it Harry nods before turning to Hermione.

'Do you have a quill on you?'

'Here.' Hermione says pulling a quill from pocket in her robes.

'Thanks Mione.'

Harry uses the quill and writes a short reply on the back of the parchment before folding it up and handing it to the owl. The owl takes off with Harry's reply and with one louder screech flies from the Hall. Harry turns to look at Dumbledore and shrugs. McGonagall tugs gently at Dumbledore's robes to get his attention and then nods at the students when Dumbledore looks down at her. Clearing his throat he continues.

'As I was about to mention, before the Owl Delivery, Mr Potter has informed me that the next DA meeting, which is supposed to be on Thursday, will now be on Monday night and will be used to review all spells you have mastered so far this term. Perhaps with some impromptu duelling.' The Slytherins jeer but one second year Ravenclaw shouts out.

'Yes!' This exclamation causes Dumbledore to chuckle.

'Yes Mr Gareths, I'm sure it will be enjoyable. Is that everything?' Dumbledore asks turning to McGonagall. She nods her head and he turns and smiles brightly at the students. 'Yes that is everything. I bid you good evening.' Dumbledore sits down.

'He's absolutely mad.' Ron says cheerfully from beside Harry sounding very pleased that his icon is barmy. 'Absolutely bloody mad.'

'Come on you two. Everybody else is heading back to their Common Rooms now.' Hermione says pulling Harry's arm up to get him moving. They follow the tide of students out of the Great Hall and then use their shortcuts to become the first ones back in the Tower. They slump down on their seats by the fire and wait for everybody else to arrive. Shortly Neville and Dean appear.

'How do you guys always manage to get here so quickly? You're like the Weasley twins.' Dean says in awe.

'Magic.' Harry replies. Dean laughs and drops down next to Ron.

'So Harry. Can I call you out for a duel on Monday?'

'Are you insane? You'll be out in seconds.' Ron says.

'I hope I'll last longer then that. You'd be nice wouldn't you Harry and let me last a minute?' Dean pouts pretending to plead for his life before smiling. Harry just shakes his head.

'I'm not that good.'

'You're bloody brilliant mate.' Ron says. 'I don't think anybody in the school could beat you.'

Hermione leans over and kisses Harry's cheek.

'You're very modest Harry. Now I'm off for an early night. I want to read a book I got out of the library this morning.' Harry nods and says goodnight. Once Hermione has gone Ron looks at Harry as though he has dressed up as Salazar Slytherin again.

'You're letting her have an early night so she can read a book!'

'Sure. She doesn't disturb me in the mornings.' Harry shrugs.

'You're mad, Harry.' Dean says as he pulls out a pack of Exploding Snap. 'So who wants to lose some more Chocolate Frogs to me?'

Saturday morning was ruined when Gryffindor Tower was rocked in the early hours of the morning by loud crashes of thunder and lit by lightening. The younger students mumbled about bloody weather and couldn't it have waited till they were up whilst elder students cast silencing charms around their beds and turned back over. Students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitories just dove deeper into their beds whilst the Slytherins never heard a thing as their Common Room was deep underneath the castle.

If anybody had entered the Great Hall at the time the storm started they would have been very surprised to find two students sitting at the Ravenclaw table opposite each other books spread out around them with parchment littering the floor beneath them. Their area is lit only by four candelabras.

'Potter, pass me Serious Maladies volume 3: Hexes and Charms.' Harry picks up a book from his right and pushes it over the table. 'Thanks.'

'What you looking for?'

'I'm not. I'm just making a few notes on a basic potion that can be used to cure charms and hexes. We have no idea what the final project will be after Easter so I'd rather be prepared.' Harry nods at the logic.

'I've made notes on Antidotes.'

'That's a rather large topic Potter. Care to narrow it down.'

'Sure, Draco. Antidotes to Animal Stings and Bites, Antidotes to Short Term Poisons, Antidotes to Long Lasting Poisons, Antidotes to...'

'When did you have enough time to make notes on all that?!'

'I never sleep. I have a lot of spare time on my hands.'

'Wish I never had to sleep. Imagine the plans I could make.'

'No thanks. I'm not into the torture, rape and murder of innocent victims.'

'Why not.' Draco pouts. Harry just shakes his head and looks back at the book in front of him.

'Do you think Snape will make us use fresh ingredients picked for when the potion needs them, or will he give us them?'

'Fresh.'

'Damn. I'll have to brush up on my Herbology skills. I might have to ask Neville to go over a few things with me.'

'Longbottom!' Draco laughs.

'Yes, Draco. Neville is brilliant at Herbology.'

'Until he trips in the Venus Man Traps.'

A loud crash of thunder outside is followed by a streak of lightening, illuminating the entire Hall momentarily. They both automatically turn to the windows and watch it happen before getting back to work.

'I never thought it was this loud. You could barely hear it in the Slytherin Common Room.'

'Then why come up here?'

'There was a party last night and a few people had fallen asleep in the Common Room. Their snores kept interrupting my concentration.'

'Didn't you have a hangover?'

'Nah. Snape leaves out a batch of vials for us all next to the fireplace with Hangover Cures in them. He's cool like that.'

'I wish McGonagall would do that for us.'

'Potter. I would never have thought that you were the type to get drunk.'

'I don't drink Malfoy.'

'Ooooh. The Gryffindor Golden Boy, doesn't touch alcohol. Wait till I tell my fellow Slytherins.' Draco smiles gleefully.

'It would hardly do for the Chosen One.' Harry says it with such venom as to shock Draco. 'To be seen drunk would make it into the Daily Prophet where I would feature as a drunkard who drinks Firewhisky for breakfast or I could risk Voldie appearing when I am unable to defend myself.'

'I'll make a deal with you Potter. When the Dark Lord has you captured and ready to kill you, I'll help you get drunk so you can't scream with pain.'

'Thanks Malfoy.' Harry replies sarcastically. They lapse into silence and get back to their own work.

If anybody had spotted Harry and Draco that morning working together to get research completed in time for after Easter, they would have thought they had been dreaming once they had seen their exchange just outside the front doors later that day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided that they hadn't seen Hagrid for a while and whilst there was a lull in the storm they should go and visit him seeing as they had some spare time before they completed their holiday homework. As they stepped out of the front doors Harry knocked into Draco Malfoy.

'Watch your step scarhead. I was walking here first.' Harry moves to one side and lets Malfoy pass with Pansy and Nott.

'Dirty mudbloods littering the pavement.' Nott sneers as he passes Hermione.

'Make up something new Nott. It's getting old.' Hermione replies calmly.

'How could anybody even consider dating you?' Pansy says as she stops and looks Hermione up and down.

'She doesn't wear pink.' Harry states simply causing Ron to snort. Out of the corner of his eye Harry catches Draco's lips quiver for a second before he pulls his Malfoy mask back in place. 'Have a nice day.' Harry says before pulling Hermione away and grabbing Ron's robes as he passes to stop him launching himself at Nott. After a few minutes Harry lets them go as they are now out of view of the castles front door.

'Merlin. Ferret still gets on my nerves.' Ron scowls.

'Nott irritates me more.' Harry replies.

'No Pansy is the worst.' Hermione adds. By this time they have reached Hagrid's Hut. The knock loudly and hear mad barking inside. The door opens and a large Boarhound jumps out of the door and lands on Harry knocking him back.

'Hi Fang.' Harry says trying to stop the dog licking his face.

'Ron, 'arry, 'ermione. I haven' seen you all 'gether in a while.' He says as he invites them in grabbing Fang off Harry and pulling him to his feet. 'I see Ron a lot, but you two never come and visit as often now.' Hagrid continues as he shuts the door behind them and puts a large kettle on the stove.

'We've been busy, with all of our lessons.' Hermione speaks up.

'I wasn't complainin', I know you two have Advanced lessons on a Saturday mornin'.' Hagrid finishes placing out large cups and saucers before sitting his large frame down. 'How are you three?'

'Fine.' Harry starts.

'Great.'

'Busy.' Hermione finishes.

'Y'er lessons okay?' Hagrid asks.

'Great.' Harry starts.

'Boring.'

'Interesting. We have been given an essay from Charms to complete over the holidays on basic conjuring, so you can tell that we're going to be starting that after Easter. Professor Flitwick says it's supposed to be very difficult but I can't wait to start.' Hermione finishes. The kettle whistles and Hagrid pours them all out a cup of tea before offering them some Rock Cakes.

'No thanks Hagrid. We have lunch in a short while.' Harry says quickly as the other two sigh in relief.

'S'okay 'arry. Just as long as you're eatin'.' Harry nods quickly.

'So, Hagrid, how's Grawp?' Hagrid beams with pride at Hermione

'He's doing great. He can say hello and bye. He's also less of a problem now. He doesn't hit me anymore. I've been looking for a mate for him...'

'Is that wise Hagrid? I mean, Dumbledore might let you have Grawp here but I think he'll object to another one.' Harry cuts in quickly. Hagrid's face falls.

'Do you think he would?' Harry, Ron and Hermione nod quickly. 'Oh. Maybe I should wait a while then.' They all nod again.

'Could we go visit Grawp?' Harry asks hoping to cheer Hagrid up. Ron and Hermione share a look, but Hagrid stands up quickly and yells.

'Of course not 'arry. Dumbledore would have my 'ead. Take you into tha forest!' Harry is shocked at the response to an innocent request.

'It's okay Hagrid. We don't have to go.' Harry says quickly. Hagrid shakes his head but sits down again.

'Sorry for yelling at ya 'arry, but Dumbledore told me to keep you safe. Besides, everytime you go into tha forest somethin' bad 'appens to ya.'

'That's not my fault. I never go looking for trouble.'

'I know 'arry. But in first year you ran into He-who-must-not-be-named drinking that unicorns blood, second year you met Aragog.'

'Yeah. You said he wouldn't hurt us either.' Ron snorts.

'Aragog wouldn't hurt ya. He was probably scared of the Basilisk that 'arry ended up killing.' Ron looks at Hagrid in disbelief.

'Hagrid. He was going to let the rest of the acromantula's eat us!'

'It must'a been a mistake.' Harry and Ron share a look. Hagrid's love of dangerous beasts was well known to them. 'Ron. How's Lavender? I ain't seen 'er in a while either.'

'She's fine Hagrid. She's just a bit busy at the moment. The Professors have given us a lot of homework for the holidays and she's trying to get it all done before she goes home on Thursday.'

'Been a lot o' trouble for Dumbledore, not lettin' you all return 'ome till Thursday. Ministry sayin' he has no right to keep students 'ere that long, but he says that he only wants 'em to be safe.'

'I would have thought they would have been happy that Dumbledore is letting the students stay at school. It's not that safe outside Hogwarts now.' Hermione explains.

'Nah. The Minister is sayin' he should'a let you all go home today as usual. But he told her no.'

'Good.' Ron exclaims. 'Show the Toad what we think of her.'

'Now, now Ron. He can get in trouble if parents start complainin', but so far all of the parents have thanked him for keepin' their children safe so the Ministry don't have a leg to stand on.' There is silence for a few minutes. 'I think you three should head back for lunch. I have to go feed Grawp.' At the mention of food it doesn't take long for Ron to finish his cup of tea and hurry the others.

They are on their way back up to the castle when Ron says.

'Can you believe the Ministry are complaining that Dumbledore is keeping the students safe?'

'It's not about keeping us safe Ron. It's about being in control. We all know how much Umbridge wants control of everything. She thinks if she can cause a major scene with this then Dumbledore's credibility will suffer again.'

'Politics.' Harry says simply as they enter the castle. 'I hate politics!'

The temporary lull in the storm that had allowed Draco to go outside for a short while that morning had dissipated, and now the storm raged outside. Wind and rain were bashing the windows behind him in the Great Hall, lightening was flashing across the ceiling and thunder rolled around the room. Draco had opted, like the majority of the students from Slytherin, to wear extra robes as it was exceedingly cold down in the dungeons.

'Draco, what colour dress robes will you be wearing next Sunday at my parents annual Simnel Celebration? Mother needs to know so she can order my new robes.'

'Dark grey velvet with a dark green silk inlay. Mother brought me a new Diamond Ring so I had to have my robes made to match.'

'I can wear green then?'

'Yes. Green would be acceptable.' Draco smiles inwardly.

Demanding her to wear the robes I brought her at Easter had a very good effect, Draco thought. She actually checks with me know.

'Are Bella and Rodolphus coming too?'

'I think Bella is, Rodolphus is on a mission for our Lord, so he may not be able to get away in time.'

'At least you will be able to see your father this holiday.' Draco smiles tightly.

'Yes.' Draco tunes out Pansy's babble and looks around the room sighing inwardly.

Father is going to be home, Draco thought. I cannot think of the reason why. Draco adds sarcastically inside his head.

'Are you listening Draco?'

'Yes, Pansy. I was just wondering if your Aunt and Uncle would be attending this time?'

'Of course. They are eager for an introduction to the Dark lord.'

'Are your younger cousins accompanying them?'

'Well Delphin may. My Aunt is seeking a good alliance for her, so mother has also invited the Jacobs, Rookwoods and the Rosiers. Apparently Snape is coming too.' Pansy drops her voice and leans closer to Draco. 'Although she isn't inviting Snape for marriage prospects, but because he's the last of the Snapes from the Original Twelve.'

'That's a good pedigree, even if his father was a muggle.' Pansy shrugs but leans back.

'My Uncle mentioned you.'

'He did.' Draco says clearly not impresses.

'He said, he'd never met a young gentleman as interested in 1015 War between the Danes and Saxons and the outcome it had on Wizarding Culture. He also said he would like to discuss with you the effects of the Goblin War shortly after in 1019 on the wealth and prosperity of Wizards.' Pansy is frowning trying to remember the exact words. 'Yes. That's it I think. Would you like me to sort you a placement next to him for dinner?'

Damn Merlin, damn the Founders and above all damn my privileged upbringing that does not allow me to tell Pansy's Uncle to go bore somebody else, Draco curses mentally.

'Of course Pansy. If it will not upset your mothers seating arrangements.' Draco replies smoothly.

'Mother also wants to announce our engagement at the party. I know it is already expected of us, but we can only pick a date that is suitable with Our Lord once our engagement is official. We need to have his permission to marry at the end of our seventh year.'

'Discuss it with my mother and father. It is not up to me when our betrothal ends and our engagement begins.' Draco says not really interested anymore as he puts his knife and fork down on his plate.

Why I could have not been betrothed to her beautiful cousin Delphin instead, Draco thought. At least I wouldn't have to put up with an awful dress sense and clingy attitude.

'Would you like our engagement to be announced?' Draco asks.

'Yes. I think it is about time we made our commitments to each other.' Draco nods. It wasn't unusual for a female to need a formal announcement, as betrothals could be broken by one party, where as an engagement couldn't be broken unless both parties agreed to it.

'You wouldn't mind?'

'It is not honourable for me to break our betrothal, Pansy. I can sort out your ring for the Sunday if you wish.' Pansy smiles and then kisses Draco's cheek. Draco sighs mentally.

I may not like being forced to marry Pansy, but I will honour my families wishes, Draco thought.

The dinner plates vanish once the last person finishes eating and are replaced by dessert. Draco automatically reaches forward to grab a piece of Treacle Sponge when he notices a large basket of Chocolate frogs on the table and the silence that has descended in the Hall. Looking up he realises every student has turned around and is watching Potter. Even the Professors have frozen and have turned to see if he would take a frog. After what happened last time chocolate frogs were served at the dinner tables Draco understood why everybody was reluctant to try one. It had been Potter that had alerted everybody to the danger last time so until Potter took one, nobody else would.

Draco served himself some sponge without taking his eyes off Potter noticing that the rest of the Hall was doing the same thing.

I don't believe Potter is that oblivious to the attention he has, Draco thought.

It was true. Potter was too busy eating his treacle sponge with custard to notice everybody else. Even his friends around him were throwing covert looks at the frogs whilst trying to keep up with the conversation going on at the Gryffindor table. Luckily, before the Hall tensed even more, Granger nudged Potter.

'Harry. Harry. Eat a chocolate frog.'

'What?' Granger indicates the rest of the hall with a shrug of her head. Potter turns and looks at every face peering at him whilst eating. Shrugging he reaches over and picks a frog up as a collective intake of breath is taken. Smiling Potter slowly takes the package to pieces and bites into the chocolate frog. A groan from the Professors table catches Draco's attention. He notices Professor McGonagall has buried her head in her hands. She quickly looks up when Granger jumps up grabbing her wand. Looking at Potter you can see he is very engrossed in what is on the card before closing his eyes and whispering to himself.

'Harry, are you okay. What spell is it?'

Potter shakes his head and shows her the chocolate frog card. She gasps and grabs the card before looking back at Harry.

'How could they have found this out?'

'I don't think that's our biggest problem now. How's he going to react when he reads this?'

Bowls are dropped as hands reach for the chocolate frogs to discover what they are talking about. Draco reaches over and after snatching a frog from Crabbe's hand tears the package apart.

'Oh no.' Draco moans seeing what's on the chocolate frog card. Ignoring the screams that have started up, Draco reads the Wizarding Card inside.

_'Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Last Heir of Salazar Slytherin. _

_Born to Merope Gaunt__, pureblood and Tom Riddle, muggle. _

_Accomplishments of Head Boy at Hogwarts, Special Services_

_to the School and Leader of the Death Eaters. Most noted_

_for his Dark Arts and failed attempt on the life of 1 year old _

_Harry James Potter.'_

Looking up back at Potter Draco sees Harry has stood up and is already headed towards the head table with the card in his hand. Dumbledore leans forward over the teachers table and has a quick conference with Harry. The hall is silent as they try to catch what is going on but all they can see is lips moving too quickly to try and lip read and no voices.

Silencing wards, Draco thinks knowingly. That would stop us all from hearing what is being said.

Draco shudders. His next thought is not very nice.

How is the Dark Lord going to react when he reads this? Draco thought.

Potter nods and leaves the Headmaster and returns to his seat sitting back down. The Headmaster claps to get their attention.

'As you have already seen there is a new Chocolate Frog Card. I'm sure you are all anticipating being able to add it to your collections. I think dessert still needs to be eaten and then it's probably best if you all go to your dormitories afterwards.' The headmaster sits back down and pulls a jug of custard towards him self. Every student turns towards Harry to see what he had made of that speech and is shocked to see him calmly eating a bowl of treacle tart and custard.

The students, now slightly calmer that the two people who know the Dark Lord better then most people are eating like nothing had happened get back to their deserts. Draco just rolls his eyes and finishes his dessert listening to the others whisper around him.

'How dare they make up such lies!'

'The Dark Lord is not going to be happy about this.'

'I bet this is all Dumbledore's fault. He has the power to be able to do this.'

Draco didn't think that Dumbledore had done it. He had been as shocked as Potter when he realised what was on the card. Whoever it was though had not thought their plan out. This was guaranteed to make the Dark Lord angrier.

Listening to the arguing going on his office between members of the Order Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily. He had called them here to discuss the origin of the chocolate frog card that now depicted Lord Voldemort and so far all that had happened was a mass of accusations against Harry.

'Albus, you give that boy entirely too much freedom. You said yourself you rarely know what he is doing.' Alastor growled. 'He most likely did this in a fit of teenage spite.'

'Harry would never do anything like this.' Molly Weasley jumped in, insulted that one of her children was being accused. 'How dare you Alastor! Harry is such a good boy, he would never do anything that would put anybody at risk and I think angering He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a guarantee of retaliation.'

'I must agree with Molly on this one Alastor.' Kingsley says. 'Harry may be becoming more independent but he would never risk angering Voldemort. He lets us deal with Voldemort unless he goes after Harry directly.'

'He is far too independent. You need to get him to rely on you again Albus. He will do more damage then good if you let him to continue running wild.'

Dumbledore sighs.

Alastor has a point, Albus thought.

He rarely knew what Harry was thinking lately. He knew Harry was busy a lot of the time with his schoolwork and DA but at night when he was the only one awake he generally went wandering. Any house-elves sent to tail Harry had been sent back to the kitchen and refused to follow him again and Dumbledore had never found out the reason why they wouldn't obey him any more. Even the castle was against him. The few times he had tried to tail Harry himself any time he got close the staircases moved or corridors became dead ends letting Harry get away.

'I think we need to pull in Ms Granger and Mr Weasley and question them.' Alastor suggests.

'Alastor you are taking this far too seriously.' Minerva interjects seeing Albus thinking quietly. 'They will hardly tell us anything to do with Harry. They are very loyal.'

'I'm sure Severus has some Veristium we can use.'

'Alastor. You are becoming very paranoid if you think that Ms Granger and Mr Weasley would even think of keeping anything of any real importance from us.'

'I agree with Minerva Alastor. Truth Serum is going too far.' Shacklebolt explains. 'We cannot do anything that will stop telling us anything. They have started telling us less and less this year as it is. At least last year they used to tell us when Harry had visions, now I doubt they would come and tell us if Harry went after Voldemort himself. Putting them under Veristium would be the end of any information we get from them.'

'We cannot break Harry's trust anymore by continuing to use his friends for information. We either get it from Harry or not at all.' Albus says putting an end to the conversation. 'I think it's time to end this Order Meeting. If any of you find a lead on who sent the information to be put on the frog cards tell me, otherwise I will see you next week at Grimmauld Place.'

As the Order members left Albus leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together to think. A small cough brought him back out of his thoughts. He notices that Severus has stayed behind and is looking at him.

'Do you think Harry did it?'

'I do not know what to believe now Severus.'

'You do not trust him?'

'He is so secretive. He used to tell me everything and if he didn't tell me I could read his mind. Now I barely know anything about him.'

'He is growing up Albus.'

'I know. I just wished he wouldn't.'

Snape sneers.

'Do you wish the boy to stay a child unable to defeat the Dark Lord or do you want him to survive?'

'Severus. How could you ask me such a question? I love him, I pray everyday that he survives.'

'Then stop trying to control him still. Teenagers are rebellious anyway adding pressure will make it worse.'

'It is unusual to see you sticking up for Harry.'

'I trust him.' The words bring silence. 'Do you?' Severus whispers.

'Yes.'

'Then stop trying to trail him around the castle.'

Dumbledore chuckles.

'You knew?'

'Of course. You are not the only one that patrols at night.'

'Could you talk to him Severus?'

'No.'

'You have for me in the past.'

'Albus, listen to me now. Harry is growing up. He resents being lied to, kept in the dark and mollycoddled. He is very independent. If you try and curtail his freedom you will send him over to the Dark Lord.' Silence reigns. Severus had just blurted out one of Albus' worst fears. Seeing the confusion cross Albus' face Snape carries on talking. 'Albus if the boy has a problem that he cannot handle he will come to you. But Merlin help us, because if he cannot deal with it how on earth are we expected too!'

Severus stands up seeing his words are getting through to Albus. 'Carry on trusting Harry Albus, he isn't responsible for the chocolate frog card.' Severus parts before sweeping out of the office leaving Albus deep in thought.

At breakfast on the Sunday morning Harry was very aware of whispers and people staring at him. Just assuming the Daily Prophet had been making up rumours again and hoping that he can combat any problems during DA, he stood up to leave the Great Hall to escape the rest of the students as the owl post came in. A copy of the Daily Prophet dropped in front of Hermione and the Dark Mark he could see on the front page caught his attention.

Snatching it up before Hermione had time to pick it up he opened the newspaper and groaned. On the front page was a picture of the Dark Mark over the remains of what Harry could only assume was the Daily Prophet headquarters due to the littered newspaper shreds on the floor. Only one wall was standing in the centre of the rubble and this was the reason for Harry's groan. You could clearly make out what was written in blood and it also happened to be the title of the report below.

_**A.D & H.P. Gauntlet accepted. Let war begin. Lord Voldemort.**_

_In the early hours of this morning Diagon Alley was rocked with a large explosion when the Headquarters of the Daily Prophet exploded. There had been no prior warning so when the occupants of Diagon Alley heard the explosion they immediately rushed outside to see the building demolished only one wall standing._

_Traces of Dark Magic has been found by several Aurors and Unspeakables who were called in to go over the debris. The darkest place was the remaining stone wall that had writing from the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself declaring war. _

_We have to ask ourselves are Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore doing everything they can for the Wizarding World or are they the cause of why we are now at war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Kingsley Shacklebolt an Auror said 'We are already at war, this changes nothing.'_

_I pray that it doesn't take too long before the Chosen One takes out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and wins us the war._

_Story by Isabella Enchantment._

'What! I get blamed for this!' Hermione pulls the paper from his hand and skims the article.

'So it would seem.'

'That's so unfair. If I was going to do it I'd make sure it was more subtle then that! I'd send him a birthday card to Tom!' The whispers that had stopped when Harry had first cried out start up again.

'Harry, you do know that this is giving Umbridge leverage.'

'How many times have the readers of the Daily Prophet turned against me?' Hermione refrains from replying. 'Exactly and I didn't do anything those times either. It's just another writer making stuff up. Again.' Harry shakes his head. 'I'll see you in etiquette.'

Harry leaves with everybody's eyes following him. The doors to the Great Hall slam shut after him surprising the students. Hermione sighs.

Angry and frustrated by the Wizarding World Harry quickly walked down to the dungeons and headed towards Snapes office. Going past the classroom and deeper into the dark, cold depths of the dungeons he finally comes to a stone arch in which sits a dark stained oak door covered in etches of snakes. The largest of the snakes slithers around and sticks its head out of the door and speaks to Harry.

'_Harry, what'ssss the matter?'_

'_Is Sssseverusss in?'_

'_Yessss.'_

The large snake pulls its head back into the door and the door opens. Harry pushes it open and goes inside startling Snape who is marking papers at his desk.

'I should have known it was you when the sensors went off.'

'You never thought of opening the door?'

'No. If it wasn't you they wouldn't have been able to get in. You still haven't told me what you did to get them to let you in.'

'I simply have a friendly conversation a few nights a week with them. I always find it's a good idea to be polite to the castle.'

'Mmmm.' Snape is clearly not impressed. 'May I ask why you saw fit to interrupt me before etiquette lessons start?'

'Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning?' Snape nods his head. Harry huffs and drops into a seat on the opposite side of Snapes desk. Seeing his name on a piece of paper he pulls it towards him. Snape is too quick and grabs the parchment before he can get a closer look and puts it away in a drawer. Harry looks up at Snapes face smiling. 'Worth a shot.'

'Curiosity can get you killed. How many times do I have to tell you that?'

'Look my scar wasn't twinging so it was safe.'

'I thought it was only related to danger from the Dark Lord?'

'Nah. It seems to be a general Dark Detector. Quite handy really. I don't have to carry a sneakascope or a foe glass around with me all the time.'

'Only you Potter would see the good side of a cursed scar.'

'Look I'm going to have to live with it forever so it might as well have some use. Now I didn't come here to discuss cursed scars I came to see if you had a fast acting, completely untraceable poison I could slip to Umbridge?'

Snape raises his eyebrow and glares at Harry.

'I did not hear that!'

'Of course you did. It could do with being tasteless and odourless too.'

'That would not be a wise idea. Suspicion is sure to land on you if the Minister dies soon after you have been declared insane by her again.' Harry looks mock insulted.

'Severus I am insulted. I'd wait at least a month before I killed her. By then I'd be the Chosen One again and no suspicion would ever land on me.'

'You are incorrigible.'

'I know. It's an inherited trait.' Harry sighs dramatically pretending to be thoughtful.

'The Order is already suspicious of you. Well Moody is at least.'

'You are being careful around Moody aren't you?' Snape is surprised by this sudden seriousness.

'Of course. I know he is waiting for me to slip up and lock me back in Azkaban.'

'I'm more worried about him giving you back to Voldemort.'

'Harry what have you heard?'

'I haven't heard anything. There's just a lot about him that is suspicious. So just be careful. Don't do any anti-Voldemort statements in front of him and don't praise Dumbledore too much either. Assume the worst.'

'How long have you had this feeling?'

'A while, but there's nothing to confirm it just a few hints there and then which could just be me being paranoid.' Severus watches Harry's face as he gets lost in thought frowning, obviously disturbed.

'I'll be careful.'

'Good.' After a few more minutes of silence Severus puts his quill down. 'There is something I wish to talk to you about Harry.' Harry perks up interested. 'A few weeks ago I talked to you in the library and it seemed my choice of words hurt you.' Harry shrugs. 'I am sorry Harry, I never meant for it to come out that way.' Severus licks his lips and coughs self consciously. 'The werewolf…' Harry rolls his eyes at Severus' choice of words. '… came and talked to me the day Molly was here for her check up. He said your letters were all about your school work and nothing to do with your friends. It seems that my words about working harder were too harsh as you are already working very hard.' Severus raises his hand as Harry goes to talk. 'Don't interrupt Harry, you'll most likely never hear me apologise again. I was pushing you too hard and it has nothing to do with you being the Chosen One. I am more than happy with you, your grades and how you spend your time and next time I start pushing you beyond reasonable boundaries I want you to tell me.' Harry nods. Severus picks his quill back up again. 'Go on, scat. I have marking to do and you need to fetch your things for Etiquette. I hope you have finished your essay.'

'What essay?' Snape glares at Harry who grins back. 'Oh that essay. Course I have. Hermione made us do it last Sunday after you had assigned it or she wouldn't release our brooms to us. She had them in the girls' dormitory.' Snape nods and then pointedly looks at the door. 'Anybody would think you were trying to get rid of me.' Harry smiles. Snapes glare turns deadly and Harry raises his hand in front of him in self defence. 'Okay, keep your cauldron simmering.'

Harry stands up and leaves leaving a silent Snape behind. Snape suddenly stands up and kneels down in front of the fireplace. After picking up some floo powder out of pot on the hearth he throws it in putting his head inside the fireplace calling out.

'Dumbledore's office. Chosen One.' Sickened by the Headmasters sense of humour.

Dumbledore was working in a large thick book with a bright red quill obviously a feather from Fawkes when Snapes head appears in the fireplace.

'Albus.' Dumbledore looks up from his work and smiles benignly at Snape.

'Severus. Whatever can I do for you?'

'Potter just visited.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. He wanted a fast acting, tasteless, odourless, untraceable poison.'

'It seems Harry has read this mornings paper.'

'So it would seem. I told him suspicion might fall on him and he told me he wasn't stupid to poison her straight away he would at least wait a month until he was back in favour again.'

Dumbledore chuckles.

'Harry is inheriting characteristics off you.' Snape snorts not deeming that statement with a response. 'Apart from the paper is Harry okay?'

'He has some suspicions about Moody.' Dumbledore frowns. 'He warned me off him. I thought he meant about trying to put me in Azkaban but he said about handing me over to the Dark Lord.'

'I would never have suspected Alastor.'

'He has been polyjuiced once before. We would never think to look for it to happen again. He was also one of the ones you told about Harry's training you were giving him.'

'Did Harry give any evidence?'

'No he said it was just a feeling and a few things that he called paranoia.' Dumbledore nods.

'We had better not dismiss this then. Harry's scar has hurt before now around people with a close connection with the Voldemort. If he tells you anything else report it to me immediately or get Harry to report it. I'll look into Alastor.'

'Yes Albus.' Severus' head stays in the fire.

'Is there something troubling you Severus?' Severus glares at Albus before pulling his head from the fireplace.

'I don't like Mr Potter Albus, but I would trust him.' Dumbledore looks up at the portraits.

'Yes Phineas. If Harry suspects Alastor he is probably right. Phineas I want you to keep a close eye at Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys, Ms Granger and Harry are there over the Easter weekend.'

'Albus I hate visiting that place. It's so damn cheerful now.'

'Phineas!' Armando Dippit from another portrait warns clutching his wand in a threatening manner.

'Oh of course I will.' Phineas disappears from his portrait muttering.

'Thank you Armando.'

'Do you think it could be Alastor Albus?' An old Warlock sitting on a rock surrounded by trees asks.

'I trust Harry believes it and I am not about to dismiss the idea. Keep an eye on Harry around the castle.'

'We can't.' A corpulent, red nosed wizard on a throne like chair says exasperated.

Dumbledore looks confused.

'Why not?'

'The portraits won't let us.' Dippet says as if it explains everything, which it does.

'What do you mean the portraits won't let you?' Albus questions confused.

'Just that.'

'They stop us from travelling through their frames.'

'He found Helga's portrait and she happens to like him.'

Dumbledore slumps down into a nearby chair.

'Oh dear. How on earth did he find her?'

'Exploring.' Dippet answers. 'He does that at least once a week. Doesn't use his invisibility cloak either now. Filch never seems to catch him too.'

'He knows more about this castle then even the Weasley Twins and they had the Marauders Map. Has he found any of the others?'

'No but he's very close to finding Rowena's. He's walked past it a few times and it has never clicked, but it will do soon. She does seem to be trying to attract his attention.'

'Dippet, she flirts with everybody.' A tall witch dressed in purple flowing robes answers

'You don't think Hogwarts has something to do with it do you?' The corpulent wizard asks.

'I'm beginning to think she does. His heart reacts to the wards just like mine does, and he seems to know where danger happens to be just like me. But I'm Headmaster.'

'He has protected the students inside the castle quite a few times Albus, it is only natural she would turn to him for help in this time of war.'

Albus nods.

'Harry's only wish is to be normal and every year he gets further away from it.'

'Being normal isn't all it's cracked up to be. Everybody used to think I was unusual and it never did me any harm.' A young witch with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing sky blue robes speaks up.

'You got burnt at the stake for witchcraft, Isabella.' The corpulent wizard sneers.

'Thank you Antonio.' Isabella glares. 'But the Freezing Charm that helped Wizards and Witches escape if they were burnt was invented because of my sacrifice.'

'If you hadn't been caught with Lady Rushers husband the witch hunts would never have started.'

Isabella huffs and turns her back on them all. Albus ignores the portraits as they get into a full scale argument again and goes back to the large tome on his desk. Picking up his quill he starts to write.

The early DA club was looked for with anticipation as everybody knew they would be dueling. Notices had gone up with the rules and it was known that this time even the first three years could participate.

The duels were going to begin straight after dinner on Monday night and were being watched by the teachers and the Slytherins. On every table at dinner were sheets of parchment and books wide open as students memorised spells that could be useful. Even the Slytherins were chattering away doing wand movements obviously hoping they could have a go later too.

As the last of the dinners were finished Dumbledore stands up, silence falls.

'Good evening all. Now that you are all fed and watered I believe we can start. If you would all stand up.' Students stand up quickly and grab wands and books. As soon as everybody is standing up Dumbledore waves his hand and the benches lift themselves up and stack themselves on top of each other by one wall. Another wave of the hand and a set of tiered seats appear on another wall on which the Slytherins make their way up and sit down. A last wave of his hand and lines appear on the floor marking out basic dueling lines. Dumbledore then sits back down and conjures up a cup of tea and some biscuits.

Harry takes out a piece of parchment, taps the back with his wand and then sticks it to a wall. Another tap with his wand and the parchment wiggles before expanding and starting to cover most of the wall. There are three sections one for each house participating and it says who is dueling who.

'Hello everybody. We'll do each house at a time as there are more of you dueling this time. When we have a winner from each year we will have the first three years battle it out for a winner and then the last four years battle it out for a winner. Once we have two winners from each house those winners will battle it out for a lower school winner and then an upper school winner. Everybody understand?' Harry looks at everybody happy to see they are all nodding. Harry then looks at the raised seats.

'Are you sure none of you wanted to participate?' Harry asks the Slytherins. After receiving shakes of the head and definite no's Harry shrugs and turns to the rest of the school.

'You all know the rules. None of the three Unforgivables, no curses that could kill your opponent unless you can temper them, so no-one other then the seventh years please, and no hexes that can become permanent if not countered quickly like blinding your opponent. Right so the Hufflepuffs first.'

Once Hufflepuff had finished a second year called Stella McCall and seventh year Cho Chang had won. Ravenclaw went next and in the end a third year called Ann-Marie Robinson and a sixth year called Terry Boot. From Gryffindor a third year called Edwin Taylor and sixth year Neville Longbottom (to Neville's eternal shock).

'Well done champions. You have all won a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. It's time for the winners to have their duels now and the two final winners get a large Easter Egg.' Harry reaches into his school bag and pulls out a large Easter Egg of solid chocolate with small wands waving around on it. From Ron's bag he pulls another one. 'I think these are worth fighting for.' Harry smiles at the grins on everybody's faces and then turns to the Slytherins. 'Wish you'd participated now?'

Ignoring the laughter from the other three houses Harry nods at Dumbledore who waves his wand and conjures a dueling platform.

'I think we'll let the lower school battle it out first. As there's only three of you you'll duel the other two and if you win you win a point the one with the most points wins. Stella and Ann-Marie first.'

After a good half an hour Ann-Marie comes out the winner and is presented with an Easter Egg.

'Enjoy this.' Harry grins at her as she accepts it. 'Now upper school can battle it out. Same points system. We'll have Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom first.'

An hour later a very exhausted Cho Chang wins for the second dueling competition that year. Harry happily presents her with her solid Easter Egg.

'Well done again. You have really improved since the last Dueling Competition too.' Cho blushes and smiles back. Dumbledore stands up.

'It has been wonderful to watch all of you, except of course Harry. I do not think it would be fair to let Harry not have the fun of Dueling this evening. I suggest the winners could duel Harry if they are up to it.' Cho shakes her head violently. Ann-Marie also shakes her head starting to panic. 'No. Then does anybody wish to challenge Mr Potter to a duel?'

'I will.' Dean walks over and stands up on the Dueling Platform. 'I've always wanted to take Harry on.'

'I'll help.'

'Me too.'

Seamus and Ron come over and get up on the platform too. arry duel the winners of the Ha

Neville gets up after them shrugging.

'Why not.'

'Come on Harry, think you can take us on?' Dean laughs. Harry shakes his head.

'This really isn't fair.'

'You're right.' Dean says turning to the sitting down students. 'Anybody else want to join our team to even it out?' The students laugh but Ernie McMillan gets up and joins them on the platform.

'I'm in.'

Harry gets up on the other end of the platform as Dumbledore expands it so his five opponents can stand next to each other and not be blocking somebody else.

'This really isn't fair.'

'Come on Harry.' Ron says. Harry shakes his head but then nods.

'On the count of three gentlemen cast your first spell. 1… 2… 3.' Dumbledore says.

A blinding white light fills the room causing everybody to close their eyes. When the light subsides and everyone can see the platform they can make out Harry holding 5 wands and five very confused lads.

'Uh-oh.' Dean says before he is hit with a Stupefy and falls to the floor. Seamus and Ron are taken out with a simple Sleeping Charm, Neville is next with a Full Body Bind and Ernie soon follows his mates to the floor with a Leg Locker Curse. Harry then turns to the stunned students and bows before jumping down off the Dueling Platform.

Behind him Dumbledore starts clapping and is soon joined by the rest of the school clapping and cheering.

'Well done Harry. I see you stuck to very basic spells.' Harry nods.

'I wanted to show you do not need to use advanced spells to take out an opponent.' Harry explains.

'It was a marvelous idea Harry.' Dumbledore beams his eyes twinkling. Hermione is the one that goes over and cancels the spells on the fallen lads before joining Harry. 'I think this DA session is at a close now. It is close to 11 o'clock now so I believe you should all be off too bed. Goodnight.' The students get up and slowly filter out of the Great Hall whilst the professors whisper amongst themselves.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Easter Egg Hunt**

Grimmauld Place was still dank and miserable but at least new paint on the walls and clean paint freshly done helped lift the place that the Order members didn't feel the need to hang themselves after a meeting. They only needed a large bottle of Ogden's finest to drown out their sorrows.

Down in the basement was the kitchen where every Order meeting took place. That evening Molly had prepared a warm broth and freshly baked bread for the Order members to eat whilst the meeting took place. This was not a large meeting and only a few select members were there.

'This is lovely broth Molly.' Albus says wiping his bowl with a thick slice of bread.

'Has the Order meeting started?' Charlie asks eating some more broth off a spoon. 'Or are we waiting till we have all eaten?'

'We can start as everybody is here.' Albus says. 'Bill if you would start.'

'We found a new tomb at the base of the Great Pyramid. So close to the main site we knew it would be an important find. A team of six excavated and catalogued all of the finds in the single room we found. All was going well until we were removing the sarcophagus and it hit the wall. The wall crumbled and behind it we found another room.'

'That sounds like a normal tomb.' Severus sneers.

'I'm getting to the interesting part.' Bill smiles. 'There was nothing in this room except every wall, the floor and ceiling were covered in hieroglyphics. From the reading we have discovered it was a man called Malek who was a high priest. Unfortunately half of my team only translated half of it before they mysteriously disappeared. In other words they returned to You-Know-Who. I had a look at the writings and there is mention of a potion that can give immortality and it gave you the place it was hidden.'

The kitchen erupts in sound. Exclamations of horror, surprise and disgust.

'Is there any way to stop this?' Minerva asks desperately.

'I haven't finished yet.' Bill says smiling. The Order looks at him mystified on why he is still smiling. 'I stayed behind and read the rest of the hieroglyphics. There is a counter potion, hidden away. It doesn't give the exact place like it does the immortality potion but it does give you a way of finding it. There's a stone tablet with writing on it that has to be placed standing up in a small groove in the floor of the room and it will point the way to the potion.'

'Where's the tablet?'

'We have no idea.' Bill admits. 'There is a vague reference to a tablet with a poem in it, but if it was obvious I think the Death Eaters on my team would have realised.'

'The tablet could still be buried somewhere in the desert, or in a private collection in the muggle world!' Minerva says.

'We can only hope at the moment that Voldemort does not find the scroll with the immortality potion on it.' Albus sighs. 'If he does find it we have to hope that the ingredients are rare or extinct so it cannot be made.'

'And if it can be made?' Charlie asks.

'Then Severus is going to have to play around with the ingredients to make sure it doesn't work!'

Harry and Hermione were sitting underneath a Weeping Willow tree on the far side of the lake from Hogwarts talking quietly. Harry watches as a small beetle land on the blanket they are sitting on. Moments later Rita Skeeter is sitting in its place looking decidedly ill and carrying a satchel.

'Good morning Ms Skeeter. I trust you were not followed.' Harry starts.

'No I wasn't followed. I have been in my animagus form for two days just to make sure.'

'The information you have then must be valuable.'

Skeeter opens the satchel she is carrying and upends it. Pieces of parchment, moving pictures and random quills come shooting out. Harry picks up one picture and raises an eyebrow.

'Is this picture authentic?'

'Yes.' Harry shows it to Hermione who gasps. The photo has obviously been taken through a window into a bathroom and in it is Minister Umbridge without a robe, the Dark Mark clearly visible on her left arm.

'I can see why you are cautious.'

'I've also found information of bribery, of Death Eaters as part of the Auror task force and her affair with Lucius Malfoy.'

Harry looks disgusted.

'She is having an affair with Lucius Malfoy!' Skeeter nods. 'Eww. At least his wife is attractive if she didn't look like she had a nasty smell under her nose, but Umbridge…' Harry shudders at the mental image.

Hermione picks up a few pieces of parchment and a quill. She starts scribbling notes over one of them.

'What have you got there Mione?'

'Personal accounts of Umbridge. I'm just putting a line under suspect transactions. There's surprisingly a lot.'

'How did you get her financial records?' Harry asks Skeeter.

'She left them lying around inside her house and I simply copied the documents.'

'What if you were caught?' Harry asks.

'I've been doing this for years. I am very, very careful. The last thing I need is Minister Umbridge to find out I am actually spying on her instead of you.'

'If you were to print some of these pictures of Umbridge with the Dark mark or shagging Malfoy, could the Minister say they were faked?'

'There is no way of faking a Wizarding photograph and it is simple to verify the authenticity of said photograph. The trouble would be to get the Daily Prophet to print it. You'd have to have a million shares or something in the company to force them to do something like this.'

'That's a problem. I can get them printed in the Quibbler but the Daily Prophet would reach more of the Wizarding World.'

'I think putting them in the paper is too risky. If it was found out you gave them the photos to print then Umbridge could easily say you were deranged and powerful enough to fake the documents. Or if not you then at least Dumbledore.' Hermione says. 'We need something more subtle.'

'I'll leave that up to you two.' Skeeter says. 'Now what do I do with all of this evidence?'

'Leave it with me I can keep it safe.' Harry says. Skeeter looks skeptical. 'Look I can lock a box with a Parseltongue password and only Voldemort can speak that.' Skeeter nods before smiling brightly and picking up a piece of parchment and a quill.

'Right Harry, I need an interview.' Harry groans. 'Look I am putting my life on the line here to get you this information. I deserve this interview.'

'I gave you an interview last time.'

'And I'm not allowed to print it. It was all anti-Minister Umbridge. This time I want one on you.' Harry nods.

'All right. Go ahead.'

'So Harry, I understand you have been taking the two advanced classes offered by Hogwarts, apart from Ms Granger you are the only person to be let into both in over 50 years.'

'And?'

'Is Headmaster Dumbledore behind this? Did he make your teachers accept you into the advanced classes?'

'I'll think you'll find nobody can force Professor Snape into accepting anybody into his Advanced Potions class.'

'I see you never denied rumors about Advanced Defense.'

'I got into that class fair and square. I am good at Defense.'

'Along with your advanced classes you are taking 7 other subjects. How do you manage to do so much work? Do you get extended deadlines and extra help?'

'I study harder. I get no more help than any other student.'

'You run a club called Dumbledore's Army, what are you teaching the students?'

'It's called Defense Association and I teach them simple spells that are useful in defending yourself and others.'

'Isn't that stepping into the lessons of your Defense Professor, Professor Pentagon?'

'I talk with Professor Pentagon very week and make sure that I am not encroaching into her lessons in any way. I teach the students obscure spells or spells that can be fun, none of which can cause permanent harm during a duel. Are we nearly done? Breakfasts going to be ready in a minute and we can't miss it.'

'Nearly Harry. One last question. I hear this DA club does not let in any student from the house of Slytherin, is it because all students from this house are members of the Death Eaters?'

'No. Definitely not. Slytherin house always keeps itself to itself. They can join if they wish but none of them do. They do come and watch and cheer when we have dueling competitions though and they are allowed to participate although none have done so this far.' Skeeter nods as she quickly writes this all down. Hermione who has been collecting all of the papers and photographs together puts them all back in the satchel.

'Can we borrow this satchel?'

'Yes.'

Harry stands up and offers his hand to Skeeter before helping Hermione stand up. A quick wave of his wand and the blanket disappears.

'Good day Ms Skeeter.' Harry bows. 'If there is any other information you need please do not hesitate to owl me. If you ever get into trouble try and get to me. You know the people close to me, any of those will bring you to me if you need help.' Skeeter nods, gives a small curtsy before turning into her animagus form and flying away. Harry looks over at Hermione who transfigures the satchel into a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Harry brings down the privacy wards and together they make their way back to school.

Harry and Hermione quickly make their way down to the Great Hall. They are running late as Ron had thought it would be funny to lock them in a room together after he had caught them kissing in the common room. It had taken them both a while to sort out Ron's spells that kept them locked in. Not because they were good but because he had made some mistakes and to take them down they had had to combat the mistakes first.

By the time they finally sat down for dinner dessert was being served and Dumbledore was about to stand up and talk.

'What took you two so long?' Ron asks laughing. 'Were you having too good a time?'

'No Ronald, when you locked us in you did it wrong. We have just spent 5 hours trying to fix your mistake so we could get out.' Hermione scolds not amused at all. Ron gulps and turns to Harry.

'Was it very bad?'

'Well we had to figure out what pronunciation you used, then what wand movement you might have used and then figure out how it related to the mess you made of the wards.'

'Ooops.'

'Ooops. That's all you can say. We were locked in that cupboard for 5 hours sorting out your mess and guessing your mistakes.' Hermione yells. 'All you can say is ooops. We almost missed the feast!'

Dumbledore clears his throat. Hermione looks around and realizes the entire school is listening to her yelling at Ron and blushes.

'Thank you for explaining why you are so late to dinner I had thought you two were going to miss our fun filled evening.' Hermione looks down at her dessert bowl and focus' on eating the ice-cream Harry had automatically put inside it. 'Now you all know that this evening we are having our Easter Egg hunt. I assume you have all picked your teams.' Murmurs arise. 'Good. Now that we have all eaten I will quickly tell you the rules. Each team will be given a clue to begin with. You can find as many eggs as you can but remember you only have 3 hours and then I expect you to all return here and answer your final question if you haven't already finished by then. You are not to collect more then one egg from each nest. Now get together in your teams and collect an egg basket and your first clue from your Head of House.' Ron whoops and stands up.

'Come one Harry get up.' Harry sighs and stands up too. Benches scrape and chatter begins as students move around into groups and then head up to their Heads of Houses.

'Come on then guys we know who are in our group.' Dean says as he comes over. 'Lavender go and fetch our basket and clue would you?'

'Sure, I'll be back in a minute.'

Lavender disappears into the crowd.

'So we give every clue to Hermione and let Harry lead us around, with her intelligence and Harry's knowledge of secret passages we can't lose.' Seamus jokes.

'It's not a contest. It's simply to help pass the time we have here.' Hermione says logically.

'Of course Hermione. The Slytherins are not going to try and beat us.' Ron says sarcastically.

'How can they beat us?' Hermione is confused, it was supposed to be a simple egg hunt.

'By getting back here first with all 15 eggs!' Ron says heatedly.

Luckily, before the argument between Ron and Hermione cane escalate Lavender arrives back with the basket and their first clue.

'Here. Got our clue.' Lavender waves a small square of parchment.

'What is it?'

'It's a picture of a star.'

'That's easy. Astronomy Tower.' Parvati squeals. 'This is going to be easy.' All this time they had been slowly heading towards the doors of the Great Hall. Luna joins up with them.

'High up we go.' Luna says as she joins them. Harry looks at Hermione and raises his eyebrows wondering how on earth she knew that.

'He can't join us we already have 10. That's the limit.'

'I'm sure you can join those two firsties.'

'Joan…'

'Look, he's my boyfriend and I want to do this hunt with him.'

At the commotion just behind them Harry stops and turns and sees two girls arguing. He notices two other small students still sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione joins Harry.

'Come on.'

'No. There's three students here who need a team.'

'We're already 10.' Hermione says.

'Not if we split.'

'Come on you two. No kissing whilst we're on this hunt.' Ron jokes coming over to them.

'Ron, you carry on with everybody else. I'm joining the last three. They need a team.' Harry setting off to the students left.

'I'm going with him.' Hermione says nodding at following Harry. Ron races after them and grabs their arms making them stop.

'Come on guys. They'll find somebody else.' Ron pleads. Harry shakes his head and shakes Ron off.

'Hi. Can I join you two please?' Harry asks the two wide eyed first years.

'Of…Of…Of course, H…H… Harry.' Harry smiles down at the girl who replied.

'I'll go get a basket and a clue then.' Harry walks over to Dumbledore who is smiling benignly down at him.

'Thank you Harry.' Dumbledore whispers. Harry nods his head in response and heads back to the girl and boy, who have been joined by Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ron had disappeared with the original group.

'I wasn't expecting you to join us Neville.'

'We'll have more fun with you.' Harry shows Hermione the first clue.

'Oh come on. This is easy. Don't tell me you didn't get this Harry?'

'I'm not that thick Mione. It means….'

'Don't say it Harry. I think Jenny should work this out.' Hermione hands the piece of parchment to the first year female. Jenny smiles and looks at the card. She frowns and then smiles.

'A feather! We used this in charms class.' Hermione smiles.

'Um Harry…' Harry looks around at Neville who nods his head in the direction of a second year who is sitting dejected. Harry slowly walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

'Would you join our team? We could do with another student to make our number to 7. The greatest magical number.'

'Are you sure?'

Harry nods and takes her hand pulling her up from the bench and pulls her towards the group.

'Now we have the perfect number, which is going to ensure our success, let's get a move on. We already know we need to head for the charms class.'

'Beaten we already are. Time does not wait for us.' Luna says simply. Harry grins.

'My darling Luna. Nobody else knows every secret passage way in the school. Time does not matter when you can reach the charms class from here in 3 minutes.'

'3 minutes! It usually takes 10.' Harry smirks and leads them out.

'Neville, trust me.'

Just outside the Great Hall Harry pulls them into the recesses of the Grand Staircase. They end up beneath the stairs bending down so as not to hit their heads on the underside of the steps.

'Harry, I think you may be a bit insane, mate.' Harry looks back and Neville and smiles before turning to the wall in front of him. He places the tip of his wand against it and says.

'Charming Helga, let me pass.' The wall in front of Harry becomes a painting of a beautiful woman with blonde hair, sky blue eyes and robes to match. Her hair and robes are moving in a slight breeze inside the painting. The lady is standing on the peak of a green hill surrounded by blue sky.

'Harry, what have I told you about flattery?'

'It will get me everywhere.' Helga smiles at him and then laughs.

'Here you go Harry. The fourth floor. Charms Classroom.' Helga's portrait opens and on the other side is a long corridor. Harry steps through saying thank you. When Hermione, who was last, gets through the portrait shuts behind her and becomes a wall again. They are standing in a small recess in the wall behind a statue just down the corridor from the charms class. Harry leads them out of the recess.

'Harry. How on earth did you find that?'

'I was hiding from Filch one night and she caught me. Gave me the lecture of a life time too.' Harry huffs. 'She could compete with Mrs Weasley at that.' Harry smiles. 'Of course, she doesn't answer everybody, so if you're thinking of opening it you'll have to make sure there are no students around and that you are polite. Wouldn't want everybody to know our secret would we.'

Inside the class is a large nest raised up in the air close to the ceiling. Harry sighs dramatically.

'Now who wants to get us an egg in this really hard task?' Luna laughs hysterically.

'That's good Harry!'

'I can do it.' A shy voice speaks. Harry and Hermione turn and smile at the small boy.

'Okay Maxwell. Levitate us an egg down.' Hermione says. Maxwell steps forward and takes out his wand. A swish and flick later and an egg is slowly floating down to them. Harry holds out the basket and the egg lands softly inside. Just as the egg lands the door to the classroom opens and in walks Malfoy and his goons.

'Oh look, it's Harriet and his losers.' Starts Pansy.

'When are you going to grow pigtails to match your basket?' Ends Nott sniggering.

'Don't you have robes to go kiss?' Harry asks. Hermione takes the basket off Harry and takes his hand pulling him towards the open door.

'We need to go outside and take the wrapper off the egg for the clue to the next nest.' The others follow Hermione out slowly and silently never taking their eyes off the Slytherins.

'Are you scared of us Potter? You always seem to be running away from us.' Taunts Nott.

'I never run from my fears Nott I always face them, so if I turn my back on you I hardly believe you to be a threat do I?' Harry turns and smiles smugly at Nott before leaving through the door. Outside Hermione takes the egg out of the basket and takes off the wrapper pulling out a small piece of parchment. She passes it over to the second year girl.

'What does it have on it?'

'It has a picture. I think it's a beetle.' The girl turns the picture around in a complete circle before shrugging and handing it to Hermione. Hermione glances at the picture briefly.

'It's a scarab beetle from Egypt. It's used in potions involved in rejuvenation, age readjustment and can also be used in a poison that suddenly ages the person who drinks it.'

'Hermione you're scaring the first years.' Harry takes the picture out of her hand. 'I think we have all decided it means we head to the potions classroom.'

'Could I just wait in the Entrance Hall for you?' Neville asks.

'Come on Nev. I doubt Snape is in there.' Harry says putting an arm around Neville's shoulders and pulling him along beside him.

'Do you know any shortcuts Harry?' Maxwell asks skipping up to Harry and looking up at his hero.

'Of course. We need to go to the third floor though.'

An hour later and a half full basket of eggs, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Maxwell, Jenny and Seni are making their way back from the Quidditch Pitch.

'I hate this clue. We are all the way out here and we have to know go all the way back inside.' Harry whines. Hermione pats his arm consolingly.

'I don't understand the clue.' Jenny says.

'Okay read it out again to me.' Hermione says.

'I fly like my brothers, but I'm unique, I never have to worry about life or death.' Jenny reads.

'What flies?'

'Birds.' Seni says.

'Yes. So we're looking for a bird that doesn't have to worry about death.'

'But all birds die.' Jenny says.

'Which one doesn't?' Hermione questions.

'A phoenix!' Seni shouts in excitement. Hermione nods and smiles.

'Have any of you seen a phoenix around school?'

'I've heard some of the older Hufflepuffs saying Dumbledore has one as a pet.' Maxwell admits.

'It's not a pet it's a friend. I doubt Fawkes would be too happy to be called a pet.' Harry says smiling.

'So we have to go to Dumbledore's office.' Seni asks.'

'Yup. His statue that guards it is a phoenix. Have any of you seen it?' Harry asks. Harry isn't surprised when Seni, Maxwell and Jenny shake their heads. 'Well it's a good job I always end up there as I know exactly where it is and a short cut up there. This way.' Harry leads them away from the main entrance doors and around to the side of the building.

'Harry, where are we going?' Asks Neville.

'It's a surprise.' Harry says before ducking under an arch in the stonework. Puzzled the others follow him.

'Harry how did you find this shortcut?'

'I have far too much time on my hands at night so I go exploring. I was wondering around outside and Snape suddenly appeared out of the doors and I had to hide quickly. You can kinda say I stumbled into here.' Harry comes to a circle drawn out on the floor with runes surrounding it.

'Lumos.' Hermione incants, before leaning closer to the runes to get a closer look. '_Stranger or foe may die in here, but friend or ally will find their way clear_. Harry this looks dangerous.' Hermione shakes her head. 'How did you read the runes? You never took Ancient Runes.' Harry places his wand to the runic pattern and they watch as the runes wiggle and then change into English. 'What spell is that?'

'Translate.'

'That's not a spell.'

'It must be it works.' Harry retorts.

'How do we get in then?' Maxwell asks effectively ending the debate.

'That's easy.' They all turn and look at Luna as she dreamily adds. Luna steps into the circle and says 'Friend.' She sinks down through the floor. Harry smiles and does the same disappearing beneath them.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Hermione says before she follows too. Jenny, Maxwell and Seni look at Neville.

'You three go before me, I'll be the last one through.' Neville says.

When Hermione reaches the end of the shoot she fell into she looks around and sees Harry and Luna standing with their wands lit waiting patiently for everybody else to arrive. Maxwell comes out straight behind her laughing.

'Wicked. Can we do that again?'

'Sure. But we'd better finish this egg hunt first. We only have a few more to go.' At this Jenny, Seni and Neville came shooting out of the pipe one after another. Neville stands up and brushes himself down.

'I might have known something like that would happen if you led us there Harry. Next time though a small warning would be helpful.'

'Where's the fun in that?' Harry smiles before turning to a short flight of stairs and heading up them ducking out under a tapestry. Blinking at the torch light the others come out and look around. At the end of the corridor they are in is a statue of a phoenix and a gargoyle. Harry leads them over.

'Ice mice.' Nothing happens. 'Liquorice laces.'

'What are you doing?' Seni whispers.

'Dumbledore always has sweets as his password, now we just have to guess the right one.'

'Oh. Cockroach Clusters.' Nothing happens.

'Blood Gum, Blood Lollipops, Blood Clots, Blood….'

'Are you a vampire?' Harry asks jokingly. Seni blushes.

'Mars, Snickers, Fruit Gums.'

'Lemon Drops.' The gargoyle moves to the one side and exposes a nest of eggs with brightly colored wrappers with lemon drops zooming around on the wrapper. Harry shudders.

'That's the right eggs. Nobody else I know has such awful taste in colour combinations.' A gasp to Harry left draws his attention. 'What?'

'You just insulted Albus Dumbledore!'

'You saw his robes for Valentines Day!' They all shudder. 'Precisely.' Maxwell picks up an egg and takes off the wrapper letting a piece of parchment drop to the floor.

'This is our last clue.'

'Back to the start, the end is near, one more task and you're in the clear.'

'Back to the Great Hall then.' Harry says.

When they return to the Great hall they find the teachers all sitting at a circular table eating cheese and crackers and drinking wine. Dumbledore stands up when he notices them.

'You are our first team to return. Well done, we never expected anybody back so soon.' Dumbledore waves his hand and the table expands and chairs pull themselves over to the table. 'Please join us.' Harry immediately sits down and reaches for some crackers. Hermione lowers herself slowly into her chair next to Harry and slowly reaches for a plate.

'Harry knows the castle passageways really well. He's showed us five new passageways!' Maxwell says quickly.

'Do they really have to eat with us?' Snape sneers glaring at the others as they sit down near Harry and as far away as possible from Snape.

'How did your egg hunt go?' Minerva asks.

'Very well Professor. We found the clues reasonably easy. Except I believe a lot of the younger years are going to have difficulty figuring out what the potion clue is supposed to be.'

'I'm glad my clue gave you some difficulty.' Snape sneers.

'Hermione figured it out straight away.' Seni jumps in. Harry snorts in laughter. 'She said it was a scarab beetle from Egypt and used in many rejuvenation potions.' Harry chokes on his crackers and cheese, which just gets worse when he sees Snape glaring at him. Taking pity, Dumbledore pats Harry on the back until Harry can breath again.

'You need to eat slower Harry.'

'Of course Headmaster.' Harry grins taking a sip of water before grabbing some more food.

'Would you like a glass of wine Ms Granger?' Dumbledore asks holding out a bottle of red wine.

'No thank you sir.' Hermione replies. 'I'm supporting Harry. If he can't drink it, neither will I.'

'Of course. Ms Lovegood, Mr Longbottom, would you wish for a glass of wine?'

'No thank you.' Luna says dreamily. 'The spurtles, may get me if I drink too much.'

'Mr Longbottom?' Neville shakes his head.

'No thank you Headmaster.' Dumbledore pours some more wine into his cup and then puts the bottle back down on the table. Dumbledore watches Harry piling his plate with crackers and cheese.

'Are you hungry Harry?'

'We never made it to dinner sir or lunch. Ron's mess of the wards took us hours to unfold.'

Dumbledore claps his hands and two plates of Sheppard's Pie, chips and vegetables appears in front of Harry and Hermione.

'Thank you sir.' Harry says before tucking in.

A couple of hours later all of the students had returned and were sitting at their house tables. Ron, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Seamus and Ginny were the last to arrive back.

'Hi guys. What took you so long?' Harry asks.

'We got lost around the seventh floor after we got an egg from the infirmary.'

'How? Harry practically lives in their and you visit every time.' Hermione enquires.

'One of the staircases moved and we tried to find a way around.'

'Wish we'd had your map mate.' Seamus says as he sits down looking exhausted.

'How did you guys do?'

'We made it back hours ago. We sat down with the Professors for an hour before the next group arrived back.' Neville says.

'How did you make it back so quickly?' Lavender asks. Harry grins.

'Magic.' Dean and Seamus groan.

'You always say that when you found another secret passage. How do you find all of them?'

'I ask the portraits and just generally explore parts of the castle we don't usually use.' Harry shrugs. Dumbledore stands up cutting off any more of the interrogation Harry was sure to receive.

'Well done students. I am pleased to say that nobody attempted to cheat tonight and that everybody found the 15 eggs they needed, even if there were a few inter team co-operations.' Dumbledore smiles. 'Now share the eggs out between members of your team and sleep soundly. Goodnight.'

At this dismissal the students get up and make their way back to their common rooms chatting and laughing about that evenings Hunt.

Severus Snape woke up happy. Well as happy as he was ever going to get. He quickly got dressed and sat down in a reclining chair in front a small fire drinking his usual morning cup of tea happily whiling away the hours until he had to be present at dinner that evening for the leaving feast.

Five whole days without students bothering me, Severus thought. Five whole days of no Longbottom, whining first years and Gryffindors. Five days of time to experiment with Potions he had been putting off and five evenings of sitting down curled up with the latest Potion Journals catching up on what the rest of the world's Potion Masters were accomplishing.

Relaxing back in his chair Severus started mentally planning what he could get done that day.

I can start the new formula for Wolfsbane and see if he could get it to be more potent, he could also start on the potions the Dark Lord has requested and he hadn't had time to start, Severus thought. But first I need to take a trip to Diagon Alley to fetch some essential ingredients and maybe pay a visit to Borgin and Burkes to see if they have the Potions book he had ordered.

Just as Severus was finishing his cup of tea a surge of pain went through his left arm.

'Damn!' He swore before dropping his cup on a convenient table, flinging open a small cupboard and removing his Death Eater robes and mask. Once masked he pulls a candelabra at the side of his fireplace and the fireplace moved aside to reveal a set of steps leading down into the earth. As he disappears downwards fireplace moves back as though the stairs had never existed.

Torches lit in Severus Snapes quarters threw light and shadows dancing around his room. A grating sound echoes around the room as the fireplace moves aside revealing an exhausted Potions Master stalking into the room. Grabbing a potions vial that was out ready for him next to a steaming cup of tea and a bar of chocolate, he downs it ignoring the horrible taste before throwing the robes and mask of the Death Eater down onto a chair.

Dropping into a chair Severus winces as cursed muscles cramp on impact. Shakily lifting up his cup he sips the scalding tea sighing at the warmth spreading through his stomach. The chocolate is attacked and quickly eaten helping him to relax. As the tremors in his body stop Severus leans back in his chair closing his eyes and reveling in the peace, before he has to go and report in to Albus Dumbledore.

The clock on the mantle chiming the hour gets a reluctant Snape up.

'A whole day wasted, pandering to a madman.' Snape sneers as he looks at the clock depicting 6 o'clock.

Throwing floo powder into the fire he waits until it turns green before stepping inside the licking flames and says, 'Headmasters Office, Lumos Maxima.'

Stepping out into the Headmasters office Severus makes his way over to the chair already pulled up in front of Dumbledore's desk.

'Must your floo password always be related to Potter?! It's been the Boy-Who-Lived, Philosophers Stone, Parseltongue, Chosen One and many more I cannot remember.'

'Severus I simply use a password that I can easily remember.' Severus scowls but refuses to reply.

'Tea? Lemon Drop?' Dumbledore offers. Severus shakes his head but is given a cup of tea anyway. 'Tea always helps me feel better. You sure I cannot interest you in a Lemon Drop?'

'No thank you Albus.' Severus sneers. 'Only Potter is stupid enough to take one.'

'Severus, come, come, Harry knows as well as you do that there is nothing inside my Lemon Drops.'

'That's what you always say but I have my doubts. Potter is starting to turn into a miniature of you. All we need now is for his eyes to start twinkling and we'd be doomed.' Albus chuckles.

'I'd say Harry is more like you Severus.' Severus scowls and takes a sip of tea. 'You're not your usual happy self Severus. How was the meeting with Tom?' Dumbledore asks worried.

'Nott sent a letter to his father about Potter winning the duel last night and I got tortured for not telling him first. Although how I could possibly have reported it in that short amount of time is beyond me.' Snape scowls mentally going over various forms of punishment he can dole out to Nott after the Easter Holidays to make his life miserable. 'Malfoy was reporting that somebody broke into Malfoy Manor without setting off the alarms and managed to copy a few important documents detailing financial transactions between him and the Ministry.'

'Interesting. Any suspects?'

'Malfoy seemed to think it was Potter and I do too, although how he managed to get there is a mystery.'

'You are supposed to be protecting Harry's interest.'

'I am, but the brat loves getting into trouble and breaking into Malfoy Manor is something he would do.'

'Severus, Harry cannot possibly leave the school without me knowing.' Dumbledore scolds. 'He cannot possibly have anything to do with this.'

'So the portraits are reporting back to you then?' Severus snaps. Dumbledore frowns.

'I think you are over estimating Harry, Severus. Harry would come to me if any of this information came into his influence. So was there anything else Tom wanted?'

'He told us of an attack he was planning for the last weekend of the Easter Break but he never gave specific date, times or place. Although I have spent the day around the incompetents he gave me to help, creating basic healing potions ready.'

'Didn't he inform anybody of his full plans yet?'

'No. He is becoming more and more paranoid. What with Potter coming of age in a few months he is trying to think of ways to destroy him before then. He is concerned that if he does not kill him soon the new recruits will start to loose faith'

'I thought he would. Luckily Harry is safely inside Hogwarts until the end of term.'

'He's going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow Albus.'

'The Order is already going to be picking him up from the station and a few are going to be stationed on the train for safety.'

'What about at his relatives as I assume you are sending him back to those abusive muggles.'

'He needs to return until his 17th birthday. After that he is of age and I have no say in what he does after then.'

'Those muggles pushed him down a flight of stairs last summer Albus. You cannot possibly send him back.'

'I was hoping you would take him in all summer again but you have been given a mission by Tom for the first month so there is nowhere else for him to go. I'm sure Harry will be okay with the idea.'

'The Dark Lord is trying everything he can think of to get through those wards you put up around the house. I really do not think he is safe there.' Severus protests.

'This argument is over Severus, Harry will be returning to his relatives, and I have already arranged for the Order to drop in twice a day and make sure he is doing okay. I will not allow a repeat of last year to happen!' Severus knowing he is beaten wisely shuts up.

'There is nothing else to report.' Severus says before standing up and heading for the fireplace.

'Severus….'

'I'll see you at dinner Headmaster.' Severus says before disappearing in the flames.

'Severus seems angry with you Albus.'

'Thank you Phineas.'

Back in Severus' quarters, Severus storms around his bedroom throwing his used robes onto the floor before forcefully dragging a new set out of his wardrobe.

'First I spend my day catering to a madman, then I return to the sanctuary of Hogwarts and another fool tells me he plans to send the hope of the Wizarding World back to live with a pack of fat muggles. I could have been in my lab all day brewing potions and reading!' Severus rants as he fastens the buttons on his robes and ties his hair back with a black ribbon. Grabbing his wand he stalks out of his quarters and up through the dungeons scattering students as he enters the Entrance Hall.

After stalking to his place at the teachers table and sitting down, he pulls a goblet of wine towards him and drinks deeply. Looking around he can see that most of the students have already arrived and that the Headmaster is already seated and talking to Minerva. After sneering at a few students that dared look his way Severus was glad when Albus finally stood up and called the students for attention.

Oh hurry up, Snape thought. I want to eat so I can get out of here.

A long speech later wishing all the students a good journey home the following morning the food finally arrived. Carefully looking around the room Severus observes the students. The Golden Trio was sitting in the centre of the table surrounded by fans of Potters, Draco was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson and calmly having a discussion with the rest of the Slytherins discussing plans for their few days escape from here.

Lucky them, Snape thought grimly. I have to stay here and visit Grimmauld Place like a good little spy and play happy families with members of the Orders.

Eventually the torture of dinner was over and Severus only had to wait to be dismissed by Albus when the doors to the Great Hall opened surprising everybody. In walked Honeydukes himself holding a clipboard, with a squeaky trolley being pushed behind him by three Wizards dressed in yellow robes.

Honeydukes was an aged tall wizard, with a large white moustache, short white hair and thin wire glasses that sat perched on his long thin nose. He was dressed in long chocolate robes.

'Honeydukes how may I be of assistance?' Albus asks when he regains his voice.

'I just need to make a delivery.'

'Of course. Who is the egg for?'

Looking at the egg Severus can see it is 5 feet high covered in moving wands, animals and self stirring cauldrons in various colours around the egg.

I feel sorry for whoever that egg is for, Snape thought.

Looking around the room to try and spot the culprit Severus' eyes land on Potter, who is looking at him his eyes full of mirth with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin on his face. Alarm bells start ringing in Severus' head but he doesn't have time to run.

'The egg is to be delivered to Professor Severus Snape.'

Stunned silence greets this announcement before Albus turns to look at Severus and smiles.

'Of course. Please carry on with your delivery.' Albus waves his hand in Severus' direction. Severus can only watch in horror as Honeydukes himself walks towards him with the giant egg behind him. Every step echo's in the hall as the students wait for an explosion that is sure to come. When Honeydukes reaches him and hands him a sealed envelope Severus take sit automatically and breaks open the seal forcing his eyes down to read it.

_For all of the times you've made me the centre_

_of attention. Here's payback._

Murmurs break out as speculation grows.

They'll never guess the Golden Boy himself sent this, Severus thought.

Closing the parchment back up he nods at Honeydukes that he will accept the egg and accepts a clipboard, scribbling his signature next to his name.

'Pleasure delivering this egg Professor. Very special assignment this, we've never done this sort of egg before. It's got two more eggs inside of this one. I hope you enjoy it. Someone went to a lot of trouble sorting this out for you.' Honeydukes takes his clipboard back and nods to Albus. 'Sorry to interrupt your dinner Dumbledore.'

'No problem Honeydukes. It was for a worthy cause.' After heaving the egg off the trolley and standing it up the four wizards leave pulling the trolley behind them.

'I'm sure you want to take your Easter Egg back to your quarters Severus and get started on it. It seems there's a lot of chocolate there to eat.' Severus scowls and waving his wand levitates the egg and takes it out of the hall feeling the eyes of every student boring into his back. Back in his quarters he dumps the egg in the corner and spots a letter stuck to the mantle of the fireplace. Intrigued Severus opens it.

_I want to apologise for such a public display in the Great Hall. It_

_wasn't my intention to embarrass you although I probably did. I_

_just wanted for you to understand that I am very grateful for all you have_

_done for me and probably will do for me. I hope that in my next Potion_

_lesson you will not try and poison me as I am very sure I can come_

_up with more public displays if this becomes the case. Enjoy the_

_chocolate__, you can never have too much. _

_H.P_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everybody reading this story. This is just a quick note to say i understand there are a few mistakes. I am glad people are pointing them out as if i didn't catch them when i was correcting the chapter for about the 20th time then i wasnt going to see it. There will probably be a few more mistakes ahead, unintentionally, and i will eventually fix them all, but it probably wont be until all of the story has finished being put up which is about another 11 chapters. I am very busy at uni, work and college. I've taken on far more then i should have but lyuckily i finished the story over the summer holidays. **

**Feel free to point out any minor mistakes i make in future.****  
**

**Chapter 33**** – Back to Grimmauld Place**

The journey back to London on the Hogwarts Express the following day was tiring. The train had left the station at 9 in the morning so parents could get their children home safe and sound before nightfall, Aurors had come into the trios compartment every 15 minutes to check they were okay as Harry was the main target they were supposed to be watching, members of DA were coming and going constantly asking questions, Harry assumed they were worried about being attacked and were checking that they knew as many spells as they could, and Ron kept on challenging everybody to chess matches.

By the time the train pulled into Kings Cross station Harry was ready for food, a bath and time with his family and friends. He was not surprised to see half the Order waiting there for them and Mr and Mrs Weasley smiling, happy to see them all.

Back at Grimmauld Place Lupin was waiting for them all and Harry found himself in his arms smiling.

'How are you Harry?'

'Great. How have you been?'

'Fine.' Harry pulls back and looks at Lupins tired face.

'You're tired.'

'Full moon, worrying if You-Know-Who was going to attack you on the way back today…'

'Yeah, you and me both on that one. I wonder why he didn't?'

'Harry don't worry about it. Be thankful!'

'I usually find that when he ignores me he is planning something big. Remember my fourth year at school?' Harry says as they both follow the Weasleys into the kitchen where the smell of stew and fresh bread stops Harry in his tracks. 'Mrs Weasley you are wonderful. How did you know I was in need of your marvellous stew?' Harry says to a blushing Molly.

'Oh Harry.' Molly says pulling him into a hug.

'Hello Mrs Weasley. How are you and my godson?' Molly pulls back and places a hand on her large stomach.

'We are both doing well. We have an appointment next weekend with Madam Pomfrey. But I doubt there is anything wrong.'

'He's not giving you any trouble is he. I don't need to have a word with him?' Harry smiles. Ron rolls his eyes and pulls Harry away from his mum and to the table.

'Harry, stop talking with the adults and sit down with us. The twins want to say hello.' At that moment Fred and George sit down opposite Harry and pull out a cardboard box. Harry looks at the box apprehensively.

'Um, is that safe to be on the table?' Harry asks worried.

'Of course it is Harry. We only have a few fireworks, sweets, potions and some new products in here.'

Harry leans back unconsciously when Fred opens the box and reaches inside. Fred pulls out a firework and holds it out for Harry to take.

'It's safe unless you touch the end with your wand.' George says.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. We sorted that problem out last week.' Fred replies.

'Took us a while and we lost our eyebrows and scared our cleaner away but we got it.'

'Are there any risks you won't take?' Ron asks bewildered. Harry takes the firework and holds it gingerly. Looking closely he can see a pattern of star ending with a large flower pattern.

'That's the firework design…'

'Around the edge…'

'We thought it would help people…'

'Pick a design they want…'

'It's a prototype.'

Harry nods.

'Is it a potion or charm?'

'Potion and charms. Took us forever. I mean magical creatures like dragons and stars are fairly easy but to get it to look like a flower is almost impossible. Don't ask us why but it is.'

'Oh.' Hermione comes over and looks at the firework over Harry's shoulder.

'That's really advanced getting a flower pattern at the end. The hardest charms are plants as it doesn't just require magical strength and strength of will it also requires knowledge of the plant you are trying to charm.' Harry shakes his head smiling and hands the firework back to the twins.

'Why are you showing me these new products?' Fred and George look at each other then back at Harry.

'We have a small cash flow problem.' They both say together. Ron blushes.

'You can't ask Harry for money!' Ron yells. Molly comes over.

'Fred, George I forbid you to ask Harry for any money. If you can't afford to make the new products you don't make them.' Fred and George glare at Ron.

'Thank you Ronald!' The twins say together. Molly starts to swell up.

'Its not your brothers fault. He's correct to be upset with you asking Harry for money. His parents left him that money and its his to spend how he wishes… He might not want to give you the money but feel obligated…' A few tears start flowing down Molly's cheek. The twins look at her in surprise. 'Feel obligated to give you some money because you are like his own brothers….' Molly breaks down in tears. Fred, George and Ron jump up and hug her.

'Mum. It's okay.'

'We won't ask Harry for any money.'

'Come on mum. Stop crying.' Ginny comes over and leads her over to a rocking chair in the corner near the large hearth. After helping Molly sit down they kneel down next to her.

'Mum, are you okay now?' George asks as Arthur brings over a cup of tea and hands it to Molly. Molly looks down at George and smiles through her tears.

'You were such a beautiful baby. You and your brother were inseparable.' Molly starts to cry harder. 'I had to tie a blue ribbon around you wrist. I couldn't tell you apart from Fred. I'm such a terrible mother.' Molly puts her head in her hands and sobs. Arthur comes over with a shawl and drapes it around Molly's shoulders shooing the children away. Ron and Ginny go over to Harry and Hermione. Harry has his hand resting on his chest over his heart.

'What's up?'

'Heart.'

'Started hurting as Molly started talking to George about the blue ribbon.'

'Why don't you kids go to the lounge and talk there. We'll have dinner ready in an hour.' Ron nods and leads, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George out of the kitchen and up the stairs. In the lounge they all sit down on the floor automatically as Fred pulls a pack of exploding snap cards out of his back pocket. Dealing them out he starts to talk.

'So how has school been kiddies?'

'Snape still picking on you?'

'Defence Professor tried to kill you yet Harry?'

'Is Ronnikins still dating Lavender?'

'Has our baby sister dumped Dean yet?

'Does our book worm still spend all day in the library?'

'Schools fine, Snape has backed off since we got into Advanced Potions, no Professor Pentagon hasn't tried to kill me yet although its close, Ronnikins is still with Lavender although I cannot figure out why, your baby sister has finally grown a brain and dumped Dean and yes my darling muggle born witch still is in love with the library.' Ginny and Hermione hit Harry over the back of the head. The twins laugh as Harry smiles innocently at Hermione and Ginny.

'Harry James Potter just you wait until I get you alone!'

'Harry's in trouble. Harry's in trouble!' The twins start chanting. Fred places a card on the deck and it explodes covering them all in cards and a shower of stars.

'What on earth was that!' Ron yells, trying to put out his trousers after a star fell on the hem and set it alight.

'They're new. Not quite finished yet. We burnt our last sofa with these.'

Ginny starts laughing and the others soon join in, even Ron.

Dinner that evening was a boisterous affair. Charlie had come back after spending time back in Romania with his dragons, Bill had come back from Egypt, Tonks and Shacklebolt had gotten the next few days off to spend time with them all, Mundungus Fletcher had even come around his over coat bulging with goods which were probably stolen, Moody had limped his way over and was taking up an end of the long table his magical eye rolling over every member present, the twins were showing their elder brothers some of their new products causing loud explosions and laughs from their corner, Hermione and Ginny were looking of Witch Weekly; a fact Hermione would deny vehemently later, and Arthur was talking to Lupin who had something to report and Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess their pieces being smashed to bits.

'Check mate.'

'What! How?'

'You're never going to beat me Harry. You're never any good.'

'Dinners ready.' Molly shouts over the noise. Everybody quickly makes their way to the table or clears away things that shouldn't be on the table. Knives and forks magically set themselves down in front of everybody and bowls of sumptuous food rise from near the stove and hover over to the table setting themselves down at the centre. The noise levels rise again as everybody serves themselves and chatters to their neighbours.

'I hope you all will be able to make it here tomorrow for dinner. I brought a special treat for everybody.'

'What mum?' Bill asks with the twins and Charlie.

'The first Strawberries of the season.'

'Cool.' The twins say together.

'Wicked.' Ron says through a mouthful of food.

'I thought it would be a nice treat with all of you back from school.'

'That's very kind of you Mrs Weasley.' Hermione says.

'Do you remember your first year of training Tonks?' Shacklebolt asks. Tonks start laughing. The twins turn to her and ask what she is laughing for. 'Oh Tonks here had only been in training for a few weeks when it was her birthday. Being new and unsure of how we celebrated birthdays in the department she brought in a large fruit basket and set it down on Mad Eyes desk as his was the closest to the door, which she had just stumbled through.'

'Kingsley!' Tonks moans burying her head in her hands.

'What happened next?' Fred asks intrigued.

'Well before she could move the basket Mad Eye comes into the office. He takes one look at his desk and draws his wand before blasting the fruit to pieces. Of course Tonks wasn't pleased she had spent a large sum of her meagre Apprenticeship money on that basket and comes storming over, tripping over a waste paper basket on the way, and demands to know why he was destroying her fruit basket. Mad Eye turns to her points his wand at her and accuses her of being an assassin trying to poison him. Turns out he's allergic to Strawberries and gets a rash just being in the same room as them.' Kingsley bursts out laughing. The rest of the room soon follows.

'Oh I'm sorry Alastor. I'll go out tomorrow and find something else for you instead.' Molly insists.

'If you're having strawberries I won't bother coming over. I wouldn't wish to have an allergic reaction from them.'

'I'm not allergic to anything.' Ron says.

'Ron you wouldn't know if you were allergic to anything. You just eats anything in front of you.' Ginny smiles.

'Wizards and Witches do not tend to have any allergies the magic in our bodies seems to protect us against allergens. When a witch or wizard does have an allergy though it does tend to be very serious as it means their magic is also fighting the allergen causing magical exhaustion if it is not treated quickly. I can understand why Professor Moody would be afraid of having strawberries in his presence.'

'Do you know everything?' Ron asks Hermione in amazement. 'Where do you find out this stuff?'

'When we were visiting Mr Weasley in hospital last year I overheard a Healer and a nurse talking together about a young child who had been brought in with an allergic reaction and was in critical condition. When we got back to school I found out a few books and read about it.'

'Do you want to be a Healer when you finish school, Hermione?' Lupin asks interested.

'I have thought about it. I want to do something that has meaning and I don't think I would want to be an Auror so being a Healer would be my other alternative.'

'You could work at Gringotts. Keeping the wealth of the Wizarding World safe is meaningful.' Bill adds.

'You could always marry and have children.' Molly says.

'How about teaching?' Lupin asks.

'I don't think I could put up with the students all the time. Helping Harry out with DA last year and this year has been interesting but I do find it boring when you have to make all those notes on each individual's progress.'

'Excuse me. You're not the one that has to do it.' Harry says. 'I'm the one that has to fill in the book once a week!'

'I hated that part of teaching.' Lupin admits.

'Yeah me too. But the Board of Governors insists on knowing what each student can do as they give me a small grant for the club.'

'You got a grant for your club! Most clubs never get one.' Lupin is shocked.

'Yeah, Professor Dumbledore managed to swing me one as I get every student from three houses in DA.'

'So you want to be a teacher when you grow up Harry?' Arthur asks.

'No, he can't be. He's coming into Auror training with me.' Ron says helping himself to second servings of everything.

'Maybe in the future when I am too old to be an Auror.'

'What makes you think you'll make it as an Auror?' Moody growls. 'The Ministry only accepts the best candidates each year. Some years we don't have anybody accepted into the programme.' Harry shrugs.

'Of course Harry will get in. He's brilliant at Defence.' Ron insists. Jumping to Harry's defence. This sparks off an argument over whether the Auror programme is too strict and should it let its standards relax a bit as the Wizarding World is at war and whether Harry is good enough to be in the Auror programme.

Harry found it wasn't long after dinner that most people either went home or to bed leaving him with the whole night on his hands and nothing to do as Hermione had forced them to complete their homework before they had left Hogwarts. After making himself a hot chocolate and grabbing a bowl of leftover food Harry went to the library. A quick look and a twinge of his scar assured him most of the books in there were not to be touched but he did find a book called 'So you want to be an Auror, here's what you need to know.'

Settling down into a high backed chair in front of the fireplace he got ready to spend another night alone reading. There wasn't much else to do.

As the fire in the hearth guzzled wood and the candles he had lit to help him read better shortened, Harry finished off his first book and several others before something happened that made him wish it had stayed a normal unexciting night of reading.

Just as the clock on the mantle struck 2am Harry heard footsteps coming down the main staircase and walking past the library door. The footsteps fade into the distance as the door to the kitchen was opened, the hinges squeaking. Curious to whom could be up that early Harry places the book he was reading on a table nearby and heads out of the library. At the door to the kitchen he can see Mad Eye Moody stumping around inside making himself a cup of tea and taking several potions out of the Orders supply cupboard. As Moody opens the pantry to get the sugar Harry can see the basket of strawberries for tomorrow's dessert on the shelf next to the sugar. Moody's eyes linger for a moment on the strawberries but he pulls out the sugar and pours some in his tea before placing it back.

As Moody pours some milk into his tea his eyes stray back to the pantry and quickly he opens it, pulls out a strawberry and eats it. Stunned Harry stands rooted to the spot for a moment trying to process what he had seen before turning and racing quietly back to the library.

Shutting the door behind him quietly he realises how fast he is breathing.

It all fit, it all fits, Harry thought. Moody on his own in Diagon Alley at Christmas, having to be the one to watch the Malfoy's, he was one of the Order members that Dumbledore told about him training me, my scar twinging at dinner this evening and Moody had been Polyjuiced before, you would never expect it to happen twice!

Just as Harry sits himself back down in his chair he hears Moody's wooden leg thumping along the hallway. Grabbing a book and focusing on it he is just in time to act normal as Moody opens the library door.

'Hello.' Moody enquires gruffly to the room, not being able to see Harry in the high backed chair. Harry peers around the edge of the chair.

'Oh hi. I didn't realise anybody else was up this late.' Moody clumps over to the chair and looks down at Harry.

'What are you doing out of bed Mr Potter?' Harry shrugs.

'I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd just do a bit of reading and hoped it bored me enough to send me to sleep.'

'Don't stay up too late, I think Molly wanted to take you all to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning so you could go shopping for Easter presents.' Harry nods.

'I'll go up to bed when I've finished this chapter. I haven't got much left.' Moody nods and clumps out of the room. As soon as the door closes behind him and the sound of the wooden leg hitting the stairs is heard Harry rubs his scar.

'Why didn't I realise before!'

Dumping the book back down on the table Harry gets up and begins pacing the room.

'Okay, Harry. If this is a fake Moody again who is it? It can't be Bartimus Crouch he's been kissed. If it is a Death Eater then where is the real Moody as they need hair samples off a live body to create the Polyjuice Potion. Okay. Which Death Eater does he trust enough to send on this mission? Somebody who won't mess it up and can act on their own.' Harry scolds himself out loud. Harry paces for a few minutes more.

'It must be a member of the inner circle and I assume it is a male as there's only Bellatrix and I don't see her volunteering for this. It's not Lucius as he's hiding out at Malfoy Manor, according to those documents Skeeter was able to copy. This is getting me nowhere. I need to find the real Moody and ask him who it is.' After some more pacing Harry stops and looks at the library door.

'He did seem really intent on making me go to bed. Perhaps he's going somewhere. Reporting to Voldemort or maybe… going to see the real Moody… I must have a death wish.' Harry shakes his head at himself. 'How do you follow a Death Eater that is in possession of an eye that can see through invisibility cloaks? A bloody strong Disillusionment Charm that's what. But I can't cast one. Are you mad Harry there's tons of people in this house that have a wand you could borrow to cast it!' A few laps of the library later and a basic plan Harry douses the fire, blows out all but one candle and picking up the remaining candle leaves the library and heads to bed.

After what seemed like an eternity of lying awake in the darkness of his and Rons bedroom Harry finally heard the tell tale clumping of Moody's wooden leg walking down the landing. The door to their room opens and then closes again a few seconds later.

Must have been checking I was asleep, Harry thought.

Once the sound of the wooden leg reaches the front door Harry takes Rons wand and casts a Silencing Charm on his feet and a Disillusionment Charm on himself. Luckily Rons 17th birthday was a month ago and he was allowed to do magic outside of school now. Picking up his own wand as well and praying he didn't need it, Harry threw on his invisibility cloak to be extra safe and silently followed Moody down the stairs.

Getting out of the house wasn't a problem and neither was finding the tracks left by Moody. It had rained earlier on and his footprints were left behind. After turning out of Grimmauld Place he saw the imposing figure of Moody in a long coat and top hat just ahead and followed making sure to keep a large distance between them. He didn't want to get caught by a Death Eater and lose any chance he might have of rescuing the real Alastor Moody.

Glancing at his watch Harry can see that it is already a quarter past 4 in the morning. Thanking Merlin that muggles did not leave their homes during the night and that it is very quiet on the streets, Harry hurries up to the corner he had seen Moody disappear around a few seconds earlier. Peering round the corner he can see Moody not to far ahead heading into a derelict area of London and into a derelict house.

Just my luck, Harry thought. If it isn't Death Eaters after me it's risking my neck in a part of London the muggles would like to kill me in.

Thankfully, not too long later as Harry was wishing he had had the forthought to put non his winter cloak beneath the invisibility cloak Moody disappeared through the smashed window of a large house.

As Harry approaches the house he can see an overgrown path leading towards the back of the house. Deciding it might allow him a way in he carefully climbs around the weeds making sure his invisibility cloak is still covering him and finds a window to look inside. Looking in he can see Mad-eye Moody walking through what used to be a kitchen and over to a door in a corner that has a large lock on it. After opening the door with a simple tap of his wand he disappears inside down a set of stairs.

Harry crouches down and looks at the undergrowth around the house and spots a small dirty window for the basement. Moving quietly over to it he crouches down and has a look. He can see Mad-eye Moody strapped to a bed looking very ill and Rodolphus Lestrange walking casually over to him holding a wooden leg and the magical eye. He dumps them down on a table and glances into a cauldron that also rests on it. After giving it a few stirs with a silver stirrer he walks over to Moody and shakes him till he wakes up. After a short conversation Harry cannot hear Lestrange goes back over to the cauldron and using his wand conjures vials and bottles and pours the gloopy mixture into them. Harry recognises it as Polyjuice Potion. Harry's worst fears are confirmed. There was the spy, and the real Moody looked very ill, almost close to death.

He stayed crouching as Lestrange feeds Moody a few potions, Harry can make out are nutrient potions, which are obviously the only thing keeping Moody alive. After a long wait Lestrange once again takes a sip of the Polyjuice Potion and morphs into Moody. The eye is replaced in the socket and the leg is strapped on tightly. After a quick glance at the real Moody he heads back up the stairs. Harry doesn't move not risking being seen through the cloak by the magical eye and waits until he hears Lestrange walking away from the house with his new stash of Polyjuice. Harry acts quickly.

The invisibility cloak is hidden under his normal black cloak as he walks around to the back of the house and finds a suitable window. After finding a large enough rock he smashes it and carefully climbs through being careful not to cut himself on the glass, it might leave behind blood as evidence. The glass on the floor crunches underneath his favourite Dragon-Hide boots and he takes out Rons wand just in case something unexpected happens, his own wand staying in his pocket so he wasn't tempted to use it . He notices the door leading down to the basement is locked with an Locking Spell and Harry uses a small amount of wandless magic to open it hoping it never registers on the Ministries Underage Monitors. He carefully proceeds down the stairs and into the basement.

Moody is watching the stairs carefully trying to break free of his bonds with little success. When he sees who it is he goes still and looks surprised. Harry rushes over and using a kitchen knife he borrowed just in case cuts away the bonds.

'Potter?' Moody rasps as though his voice is unused to use.

'Yeah. I need to get you out of here. When will Lestrange be back?'

'Not for a few more weeks. He has enough supplies…' Moody starts coughing and Harry looks around desperately for some water. Spotting some he uses a clean ladle usually used in potion making and filling it with water brings it over to Moody who gratefully accepts it.

'Here.' Harry pulls out a few vials. 'This is a pain reliever, a nutrient potion and a Pepper-Up Potion. It will help you move to get out of here.'

Moody nods and downs them all quickly. Harry slips Rons wand back into a holder on his right wrist and puts his left arm and shoulder under Moody helping him stand up. It is slow progress across the room as Moody only has one leg and is hopping relying on Harry for support.

'I can't… my leg…' Harry looks down at Moody and nods.

'Hopefully they haven't tracked me here and this will go unnoticed.' Harry rests Moody against the wall and picks up a chair leg from a broken chair. He lets Rons wand fall from his wrist holder and concentrates on the shape he wants. Harry then taps the wooden leg with Rons wand and turns it into a replica of the stump Moody had before.

'It will be tracked you are underage.'

'It's Ron Weasley's wand and he's 17.' Harry grins and then bends down and attaches the stump to Moody's leg. Working together they make the journey up out of the basement to the backdoor.

'Where are we going? Grimmauld Place?' Moody asks.

'Sirius left me a flat he used as a bolthole when he was younger. I'll have to take you there and then I can place you under the Fidelus Charm to keep you safe.' Harry ignores Moody's attempt to reply and opens the backdoor and ducks outside to check the coast is clear. When he sees nothing abnormal he pulls out his cloak and throws it over them both hoping they won't be seen and helps Moody out of the house he has been captive in for a very long time.

Arriving at the flat a few miles away an hour later, Harry is exhausted from helping Moody and trying to dodge muggles. Moody was fit to drop the potions were wearing off fast. Harry was very glad the flat was on the first floor so it only meant one flight of stairs.

The flat was small but comfortable Harry noticed when they entered. It could do with a good clean but at least it was safe. Harry helped Moody into the bedroom and onto the double bed in there and then lifted his legs on it too. He removes the stump and puts it on the floor next to the bed before covering Moody up with a blanket.

'There. You should get some sleep. The effects of the Pepper-Up should be wearing off soon and you are going to become exhausted. I'm going to get the Fidelus Charm started. I have to be back at Grimmauld Place in a couple of hours or else they may notice I have gone.' Harry leaves the room. He comes back half an hour later to find Moody asleep. Carefully shaking him so he wakes up Harry passes him the glass of water he was carrying and then taps Moody on the head three times. A golden glow travels down the wand and into Moody.

'There. All done. Nobody will be able to find you know until you are strong enough.' Moody nods. 'I should be able to perform magic here now. But I won't do any until tomorrow give the magic time to settle in the foundations of this flat and over you.'

'Harry, how did you….'

'Figure this out. Well there were a few subtle hints, but the main two were, I spotted Lestrange as you in Borgin and Burkes when I was buying a Christmas present for Snape and the other day he ate a few strawberries when nobody was looking.'

Moody nods.

'I hate Strawberries.'

'I know. Tonks told us of the tale when she first started her job as an Auror and you thought somebody was trying to poison you.' Harry smiles at the memory. Moody growls. 'I see you are feeling better now. I have an idea on how to get food to you but if it doesn't work I will have to come back tomorrow. I'm afraid that nutrient potion will have to last till then.'

'I will rest.'

'I'll send some healing potions with an owl this evening. I'll even write how to take them so you don't overdose on them.' Harry looks closely at the dingy grey pants and vest Moody is wearing. 'I'll put some robes in the medicine package. It will keep you warm.'

'You should tell Albus.'

'I should, but you are in no condition at the moment to defend yourself and to bring you out into the open now would result in you being captured again. You have been overpowered twice now in as many years and kept locked away.'

'Albus can protect me.' Moody insists.

'He hasn't done yet.' Harry retorts, as he tucks the blanket in around Moody. 'I'll tell him when you are stronger. Now I have to go or else I'll be grounded and under 24 hour surveillance. I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry heads towards the bedroom door but is stopped when Moody calls out.

'Harry. Thank you.' Harry smiles warmly and leaves. Moody listens to him leave the flat before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

Harry was in a rush. It was half past 6 and he knew that Molly and Arthur would be up soon. He couldn't be found outside of Grimmauld Place or else he would be locked inside and watched for the rest of the holiday plus he would get a long lecture, that whilst it wouldn't have an effect on Harry, might get back to Severus and then he would be in trouble!

Running as fast as he could dodging the muggles out early on their way to work he made it back to Grimmauld Place just before 7'o clock. Standing outside the front door a thought hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

How am I supposed to get back in? Harry thought desperately. If I go through the front door they'll know I have been out and the fake Moody might get suspicious. There's got to be another way inside.

Scanning the other houses next to Grimmauld Place his eyes fall upon a small alley between two of the houses.

Bingo, thought Harry.

Jogging over to the alley and disappearing inside he makes his way to the entrance that will lead him through the back gardens of the neighbouring houses.

All I need to do is climb over fences till I reach Grimmauld Place, Harry thought.

With a step back Harry leaps forward and grabs the top of the first gate and pulls himself up. Three fences later he looks up at the last fence.

Grimmauld Place should just be over this fence, Harry thought wishing it to be true.

With one last jump he made it to the top and gripped the wood. Pulling himself up he popped his head over the top long enough to realise he was seeing the overgrown back garden of number 12. The Willow Tree he had held the Soul Ceremony under was in view.

Yes, Harry thought.

Dragging himself over the last hurdle he dropped down and quickly made his way to the Willow tree. Harry sat down underneath it and waited. When the smell of Mrs Weasleys cooking was too much for his empty stomach to take any longer he pushed open the back door that led straight into the kitchen and went inside.

A startled Molly jumps up and around. Upon seeing Harry she broke out into a large smile.

'What are you doing out in the garden at this time of the morning Harry?'

'I couldn't sleep very well and Sirius told me of a few places he used to play in as a child so I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a look at them.' Molly's face softens.

I only have to mention Sirius and they all forgive me, Harry thought smugly.

'Why don't you sit down and I'll do you some breakfast.' Taking her advice Harry sits down and is given a plate stacked full of food. Harry tucks in.

'Good morning Harry.'

'Good morning Mr Weasley.' Harry says as Arthur enters the kitchen and takes a piece of toast from Molly. 'Are you off to work?'

'Yes, I have an early shift this morning so I can be back by four.'

'Are you busy?'

'I have a few open cases.' Harry nods and digs back into his breakfast. Arthur kisses Molly on the cheek and leaves for work. Molly's eyes automatically travel to her clock which is on top of the fireplace, he eyes never leaving the clock face until Arthur's hand points to 'at work.' Fred and George enter the kitchen with Ron propped up between them sleep walking. The twins drop Ron onto a bench, and they watch as Rons head drops forward and lands with a thump on the table.

'Morning Gred, Forge.' Harry says. 'Did you actually wake him up before dragging him down here?' Harry asks as he pokes Ron with his fork before taking the last mouthful of the eggs on his plate. Harry pokes Ron again with his fork.

'mnphey.' Ron mumbles.

Harry pokes Ron again. Rons head shoots up from the table and he looks around blearily. Molly uses this opportunity to place a plate full of food down in front of Ron. Ron looks down at the plate for a moment before picking up his fork and starting to eat. The more Ron eats, the more he wakes up. Harry finishes his breakfast and stanfs up.

'I'm going to go and dressed. I'll be back down in a while.' Fred, George and Ron nod, as their mouths are full of food. Molly strokes his hair a few times and then lets him leave.

Harry makes it to his and Rons bedroom quickly and pulls out Rons wand from his wrist holder that he had taken with him. Harry drops it onto the floor and watches it roll under the bed. Satisfied it will be found and no blame attached to himself he grabs some fresh robes and disappears into the bathroom.

By the time Harry made it back to the kitchen with Ron an hour later, Hermione and Ginny come were there dressed and showered drinking tea with Molly at one end of the table. Harry sits down next to Hermione and kisses her cheek.

'Good morning Mione. Sleep well?'

'Yes.' Hermione kisses Harry's cheek back.

'So where are we actually going today?' Harry asks. 'Are we staying in Diagon Alley or are we going into muggle London like we did at Christmas?'

'Nah we'll stick in Diagon Alley. They do the best Easter Eggs anyway.' Ron says.

'You know, I wonder who brought Snape that Easter Egg?' Fred asks.

'I wonder who his girlfriend is?' George muses.

'You will not ask the poor man anything!' Molly scolds. 'If he wishes to tell you then he will but I believe he will keep it secret. He does not like anybody knowing about his personal life.'

'But mum…'

'We just want to know…'

'Who would go out with…'

'The Greasy bat.'

'No. Leave him alone. When he comes for dinner on Sunday you will not mention anything.'

'He's coming over for Easter Dinner!' Ron chokes on his food.

'Yes, I invited him. It's not healthy for a man to lock himself in his dungeons all holiday so he's coming over here. Now hurry up and finish breakfast. We're leaving in an hour and you need to get dressed.' Molly bustles out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

'Have you got all of your eggs Gred? Forge?' Harry asks.

'Yup. We have made them ourselves.' Silence descends. Harry is the only one brave enough to ask the next question.

'You made them?'

'Of course. We thought they would mean more…'

'If they were home made…'

'Mum always says it does.'

'Um… you mean… um… you actually made the chocolate eggs. As in brought chocolate, melted it and made an egg shape?' Ron asks for clarification.

'Nope. We just wrapped them up in paper we wanted and put surprises inside.'

'Oh thank Merlin. We thought you had made the chocolate!' Hermione says. The rest of the room breathes deeply.

Fred and George look at each other and then back at the other four Gryffindors.

'Is there something wrong with our cooking?' The twins say together.

'Yes. Last time you cooked you blew up the pan you were using splattering brown goo that smelt horrible around the kitchen and mum had to spend a week getting it off the walls as Magical Cleaner didn't work.' Ginny respond immediately.

'Well we were experimenting.' Nobody was really surprised.

'In Potions that year we had been trying to modify a few potions…'

'And when mum left us in the kitchen we tried to make a new potion.'

'Did you ever think of actually cooking the dinner you were supposed too?'

'No.' The twins say together.

'Stupid question.' Harry mumbles.

Molly comes back into the kitchen.

'Up, go and fetch your cloaks ready we will be leaving soon.'

Molly bustles around pushing them out of the kitchen.

After a long day walking around Diagon Alley and spending her pocket money Hermione was tired. She was glad to have returned to Grimmauld Place. Dumping her bags onto her bed in the bedroom she shared with Ginny, Hermione collapsed alongside them and stared at the ceiling only looking up when Ginny came in dumping her bags down on her bed too.

'Merlin, I'm exhausted.' Ginny sighs collapsing onto the floor to pull off her trainers. 'I never thought it would take us this long.'

'We never expected there to be so many witches and wizards in Diagon Alley. I thought after the attack at the Daily Prophet it would be a lot emptier but the queues were everywhere.'

'Yeah. It's a good job Harry was with us or else we would have had to queue for longer.' Hermione smiles at Ginny. They both share a look before they burst out laughing.

'It was really amusing to watch him turn red when people let him go in front of them calling him the Chosen One. How many autographs did he have to hand out?' Ginny asks.

'Far more then he was comfortable with.' Hermione sighs. Bill enters the room catching their attention.

'Mum wants you downstairs Ginny to help with dinner.'

'That's so unfair!' Ginny moans but leaves the room.

'Harry has disappeared into Sirius room Hermione, mum was wondering if you would go and fetch him.'

'Sure.' Hermione follows Bill out of the room before heading up the stairs to the next floor. The next floor is a lot darker then the lower two floors and there are cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. The walls are panelled in dark wood which has accumulated many years of grime and dirt has been moulded into the grooves in the wood making it darker.

I hate this floor, Hermione thought. How Order members can sleep up here is unbelievable.

Passing a portrait of a man dressed in black in a dank dungeon holding a bloody sword Hermione reaches Sirius bedroom door. Voices inside make her pause before she knocks and put her ear to the door. Harry's voice is heard and a squeaky voice she recognises to be Dobby's is there too.

What is Harry up to, Hermione thought.

Forgoing to knock again Hermione tries the door handle but it doesn't move.

'Harry? Harry?' Hermione calls out. The voices inside stop and a crack sounds before the door opens and Harry's head appears around the door.

'Hermione?'

'Mrs Weasley sent me to fetch you to dinner.' Harry smiles and opens the door allowing Hermione to have a look around. The room is dark wood and dark blue walls and bedding. The hangings around the bed are a mottled blue and the window is so grimy hardly any sunlight is being let into the room.

'I thought I heard you talking to somebody?'

'I just called Dobby. I had to give him his Easter present.' Harry smiles coming out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 'Shall we go down to the kitchen?' Harry smiles taking Hermione's hand and dragging her back down the cleaner lower floors.

Hermione didn't have time to question Harry as they reached the kitchen and went inside. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were laying the table, the twins were sitting either side of Ron making Ron really nervous, Bill and Charlie were supposed to be putting strawberries into separate bowls but they were eating more then they were putting inside. Mrs Weasley spots them as she looks up from the cooker and picks up a rolling pin hitting them around the heads softly.

'Ow mum.'

'That hurts.' Charlie adds. Molly hits them around their backsides and chases them away from the strawberries.

'You were supposed to be washing and preparing the strawberries not eating everybody's share.' Bill and Charlie take off around the kitchen table with Molly waddling around the table after them. Amused Harry and Hermione sit down at the table just as Bill and Charlie run behind them avoiding the rolling pin. 'You were trying to eat our entire first crop of strawberries.' Bill ducks as Molly aims the rolling pin again.

'Come on mum. We're sorry.'

'You always are and every year you do the same thing.' Molly screeches.

'Well you shouldn't make us wash and divide the strawberries up every year.' Bill jokes ducking another aim of the rolling pin.

'Haven't you learnt your lesson.' Charlie adds laughing.

Molly aims the rolling pin again causing the twins who were behind Charlie at the time to duck too.

'Hey.' The twins shout together.

After a few more rounds around the table Arthur returns home for the day and takes the rolling pin out of Molly's hand as she passes without raising an eyebrow at what is going on. Molly stops chasing Bill and Charlie when she notices the rolling pin has disappeared out of her hands and turns to see Arthur standing in the entrance to the kitchen holding the rolling pin and looking exhausted but amused.

'I come home from work for a peaceful evening with my family and find a war going on in the kitchen. What did the twins do?'

'Hey.' The twins shout together indignantly. 'We didn't do anything this time. It was Bill and Charlie.'

Arthur looks around the kitchen and spots the strawberries.

'Oh. Molly you didn't let Bill and Charlie prepare the strawberries again did you? Every year they eat more then they leave.' Hermione laughs along with Harry at watching the usual boisterous Weasley family.

Dinner was a continuation of noise as more Order members arrived throughout the meal and pulled up a part of the benches surrounding the table. Just as dinner finishes and the strawberries are pulled out the door of the house opens and Mrs Black starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

'I wonder who that could be?' Molly asks confused. 'We were not expecting anybody else to arrive. There is no Order meeting planned.'

'Go check it out Tonks.' Kingsley jokes pushing Tonks towards the kitchen door. Tripping over her own feet Tonks finally makes it to the door as Snape comes in followed by Percy. Silence descends.

Uh-oh, Hermione thought.

'The Headmaster told me to bring him over.' Snape leads Percy in. 'I will leave him to your tender mercies. I have potions at Hogwarts to prepare.' Snape turns and leaves, abandoning Percy in the doorway of the kitchen. Percy looks around the room as his face turns red and then looks at the floor scuffing a shoe on the flagstones.

Hermione grabs Ron as he dives forward at the same time Harry has to lunge for the twins and drag them back as they try to attack at Percy too.

'Percy.' Molly asks tears filling her eyes. Percy turns and looks at his mother.

'I was told… I found…' Percy takes a deep breath. 'You're pregnant and I wanted to bring you this.' Percy pulls out a small bag from inside his robe and hands it over to Molly. Molly looks inside and pulls out a white baby suit with a small broom on the front. Molly wails and launches herself at Percy and hugs him forcefully.

A movement out of the corner of Hermione's eye makes her grab Ron again as he tries to get at Percy. Looking over at Harry she sees he has his hands full with making sure the twins stay back.

'Why are you here?' Arthur's voice breaks through the tears. Percy pulls away from his mothers embrace and turns to his father.

'I… I... I wanted to see you and… apologise.'

'Traitor!' Ron yells breaking away from Hermione's grasp. Luckily Harry was just in front of her and grabs him before he can reach Molly and Percy.

Thank Merlin Harry has seeker reflexes, Hermione thought.

'Careful. He's next to your mum and she's pregnant.' Harry whispers before breathing out deeply as Ron stops trying to break out of Harry's grasp.

'Thank you for the present, is there anything else?' Arthur asks coming over and wrapping his arm around Molly's shoulders. Percy looks at his parents.

'I have information.'

'Did Albus send you to tell us?'

'I've have already told the Headmaster… but he thought Harry ought to know too.'

Harry looks up interested at Percy.

'What did you need to tell me?'

'Ignore him Harry. He thinks you're violent remember. Wouldn't want you to get angry!' Ron sneers at Percy.

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't listen to him Harry.' Ron repeats.

'What do you need to tell me Percy?' Harry asks quickly placing a restraining hand on Ron's arm.

'That chocolate frog card, you got the blame for it in the Daily Prophet.' Percy says.

'I know. Luckily people are congratulating me instead of telling me to check into St Mungo's this time.' Harry shrugs.

'I sat in on a meeting between Minister Umbridge and her cabinet and… they did it. They knew the You-Know-Who would react violently and blame you for the frog card. They were hoping that they could run in the Daily Prophet that you might be responsible and that the Wizarding public would turn against you like they did last year.'

The kitchen falls silent. Harry slowly sits down looking thoughtful.

'If I was turned against again what would they do?' Harry asks.

'They had plans in place to take you out of Hogwarts saying it would be best if you were under strict observation so they could see if your mental state was still unstable and to make sure you were unable to pull of any more stunts like this one. That is what the Daily Prophet would be printing.'

'Where would I have been?'

'Locked away somewhere and I think it was in a country estate in Derbyshire. Everybody else would believe you to be in St. Mungo's.'

Lupin and Ron take hold of Harry's shoulders tightly. Kingsley swears loudly.

'I agree.' Tonks says.

'I should have come before… but… I thought…'

'Thought Harry would get mad and become violent.' Ron says angrily. Percy shuffles his feet and looks around the kitchen silently hoping for some support. Seeing none he looks down at his shoes.

'Thank you for the information Percy.' Harry says standing. 'I'll be in Sirius' room if anybody needs me.' Harry quickly leaves the room not looking back. They hear the portrait of Mrs Black start screaming obscenities and doors slamming before a loud bang as something explodes echoes around the house, followed by absolute silence.

'I see Harry still…'

'Has his explosive temper.' The twins say causing Ron to snort with amusement.

'Yeah.'

'I think we should leave Harry alone for a while for him to calm down.' Lupin suggests.

'Hermione dear, would you go and see if Harry would like to come down for strawberries?' Molly asks Hermione who nods before following after Harry. Percy looks at his family confused.

'Does he always…' Percy asks.

'Yeah. It's very…'

'Amusing watching Aurors…'

'Dodging him as he stalks…'

'Round the house like…'

'Snape.' The twins finish together.

'Harry has been through a lot lately Percy dear. Losing his godfather, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, getting poisoned chocolate into school, the attacks in Hogsmeade, Umbridge being made Minister, all of his classes, the pressure of the Defence class he teaches…'

'Mum, I think Percy gets the picture. Harry's under a lot of stress and has the right to lose his temper occasionally.' Bill sighs rolling his eyes at Charlie.

'Needs to get his temper under control.' Mundungus mutters in his corner. Molly rounds on him eyes flashing.

'When you, Mundungus, are under as much pressure as Harry, studying hard and staying on the right side of the law…' Mundungus slips down in his seat trying to hide in his over large coat from Molly's temper. 'Then you can lecture Harry on his temper.' Molly finishes wagging her finger at him. Percy smiles catching Charlie's eye and smiles wider as the Weasley are united in watching somebody else be on the end of their mothers temper.

Harry was pacing the floor in Sirius' room trying to control his temper. Occasionally the odd vase or antique would explode before quickly repairing itself only to explode again a short time later.

'How can she even think of doing this? Wasn't it enough that last year she scarred me for life she wants to lock me up in Derbyshire when the only house there is Malfoy Manor! Where, surprise, surprise Voldemort visits on a regular basis!' Harry rants out loud.

Harry paces the floor spinning around as he reaches the bed causing the pillows behind him to implode covering the bed, surrounding area and Harry in feathers. Unconsciously waving his hand in the pillows direction the feathers fit themselves back inside and plump themselves up at the head of the bed.

'That damn women, stupid Death Eater and her counsel are trying to destroy the Wizarding world from within! She thinks she can get away with it!'

Harry starts pacing again as there comes a knock at the door. Stalking over Harry yanks the door open and snaps.

'Yes!'

'Harry!' Hermione scolds. Harry goes red with shame and calms down.

'I'm sorry Mione. I…'

'You had lost your temper and thought you could take it out at the unfortunate soul who was at the door!' Hermione crosses her arms and taps her foot expecting an answer.

I'm damned if I answer that statement and I'm damned if I don't, Harry thought.

'I assume you have calmed down now.' Hermione states before coming into the room standing in the centre. Hermione looks around the room focusing on the bed covers thrown around the room, the vase that had been smashed against a wall and a painting depicting a basket full of puppies who were cowering against each other. Hermione looks back at Harry and glares. 'This room is a mess!'

Harry rubs the back of his hair and shuts the door.

'I… I…'

'I am waiting for an apology and I am waiting for an explanation why your room looks as though a small tornado has passed through it.' Hermione crosses her arms and stares at Harry.

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Hermione questions further not letting Harry get away with a temper tantrum.

'I'm sorry for snapping at you when I opened the door there is no reason for me to lose my temper at anybody I should be mature enough to control it by now. I am sorry that I have destroyed objects in this room and caused those poor defenceless puppies on the wall to become scared.'

'Good.' Hermione uncrosses her arms and smiles rolling her eyes. 'I suppose you want help tidying up your room now.' Harry grins. Hermione takes out her wand and goes to wave it at a smashed vase but Harry places his hand on hers and stops her.

'Don't bother Sirius hated that vase.' Hermione huffs and puts her wand back away as Harry grabs the bed linen he had torn from the bed and walks over meaning to put them back on. Hermione walks over to him and grabs the end of the sheet helping him pull it over the bed. They make quick work of the sheet and move onto rehanging the hangings around the edge of the bed.

'Harry pass me up the end.' Harry passes up one edge of the hanging. 'Not that end, the other end.' Harry smiles and hands her the other end. Hermione hooks the hanging back on as Harry moves to the other side.

'How on earth did you manage to rip these from the bed posts without damaging the hooks?'

'Magic.' Harry grins as Hermione rolls her eyes.

'Magic doesn't solve everything you know.'

'Course it does.' Harry looks offended. 'Ask Ron.' Harry starts to laugh at the open mouthed Hermione.

'Harry, that's not funny!'

'It's hilarious.' Hermione huffs and reaches out smoothing the creases out of the sheet on the bed making it perfect. Harry patiently waits for her to finish before turning his back and falling backwards onto the middle of the bed arms spread wide.

'Harry!' Harry laughs and grabs Hermione's arm and pulls her down on top of him. Slowly he moves a hand to behind her head and pulls it down towards him, their lips meeting.

In Little Hangleton in a large manor house above a village Lord Voldemort begins to scream in agony.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**** – Along came the Easter Bunny**

Harry was positive that Easter was just another excuse for a second Christmas. First he had had to help prepare for the Sunday dinner on Saturday as Molly was 6 months pregnant and wobbly on her feet, secondly he had spent a small fortune on Easter eggs, like he did for presents in December, although Snape's egg had pushed that amount up and everybody woke up early and thirdly all of the Weasleys and close family was coming over.

At around 7 in the morning on Easter Sunday the smells of a wonderful breakfast being cooked by Mrs Weasley wafted up through the house and Harry watches as Rons nose starts to twitch before it finally wakes him up.

'Good morning Ron.' Harry smiles as Ron gazes at him blearily as his stomach growls angrily.

'Mm hungry.' Ron says sleepily just as his stomach rumbles again. Harry laughs.

'I wouldn't have guessed.' Ducking as a pillow is thrown at his head Harry gets out of bed. Harry grabs the pillow that had fallen and throws it back at Rons head hitting him in the face, grabbing his robes he disappeared into the bathroom again dodging the pillow that was thrown which hit the back of the door behind him.

In the bathroom Harry washes quickly and throws on fresh robes. Tugging at the hem he realises he had grown some more and his robes were too short. Sighing at the thought of buying more robes as anything Tonks would have brought last summer would no longer fit he went back to his bedroom. Opening the door he sees Fred and George with their wands pointing at Ron. One has levitated up the blanket and the other was most likely responsible for the drenched state Ron was in.

'Gred, Forge. What are you doing to your brother?' Harry asks amused. Fred and George turn and look at Harry keeping their wands pointed at Ron.

'Sorry Harry.' The twins say together. Fred lets his spell go and the blanket drops onto Ron. Ron finally gets the blanket off him and jumps from his bed at the twins hitting them causing them to roll over the back of Harry's bed. This causes a small fight to ensue with Ron soon losing as the twins gang up on him and pin him to the floor with their wands pointing at him. Harry stands in the doorway and leaves them to it.

'You lose Ron.' The twins says. A spell later and Ron has green hair and eyebrows.

'Nice look Ron, you should keep it.' Ron scowls at Harry from underneath the twins.

'What is going on in here?' The lads all turn and spot Ginny in the doorway smiling.

'We're just waking Ronnikins up.' The twins say together before letting Ron up off the floor and wrapping their arms around his shoulder.

'Mom just sent me to fetch you lot down to breakfast.'

Fred and George turn to Ron who is in the middle of them and wet.

'Come on Ron, stop playing around, you need to get dried and dressed.' The twins grin before following Ginny out of the room.

'They'd be wet too if only I'd got to my wand.' Ron mutters pointing the wand at his face and using a charm tries to reverse the green hair. Unfortunately the twins had foreseen this and he now had multi-coloured stripes instead. However, as he had not looked in the mirror he couldn't see why Harry was helpless with laughter rolling on his bed.

Ron stomps off disgustedly to the bathroom with dry robes. He returns minutes later to see Harry still laughing to himself.

'I'm ready.' Ron says making Harry trail after him down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen the other Weasley's, Hermione, Lupin, Snape, Tonks and Shacklebolt are sitting down already eating when Ron and Harry walk in. The deadly silence that greets his entrance is quickly followed by snorts of laughter and an exasperated look on Molly's face. The laughter increases when a look of complete blankness crosses Rons face.

'I see you still are the twins favourite person for testing their products on.' Bill laughs.

Taking pity on Ron, Lupin conjurors a mirror and passes it to him, all the while chuckling.

Rons blank look quickly turns to one of rage, turning to Harry he throws him an expectant look, at which Harry throws up his hands.

'Sorry, I'm still under-age.'

'Fred, George, fix your brothers hair immediately.' Arthur says sighing.

'Yes dad.' Fred and George say together.

With a look of complete innocence they both raise their wands and incant together.

'Plenus comaearum.'

Immediately Rons hair became blond, sleek and wavy reminiscent of Gilderoy Lockhart. Spluttering, Ron's hands go to his head in disbelief. Seeing Snape smirking pushes Ron over the edge and he launches himself at his brothers. Harry grabs him as Mrs Weasley thunders, 'do it NOW' and Fred reacts with a charm so quick it was difficult to believe that Rons now red hair had just an instant before been so immaculate.

Sulking Ron sits down at the table and proceeds to demolish a bowl of porridge, which he had covered in runny honey. Harry, satisfied Ron was over his murderous tendencies, sat down beside him and took some bacon and toast and made a sandwich.

'Has everybody placed their Easter Eggs in the living room on the main table.' Mrs Weasley asks. Everybody nods including a reluctant nod from Snape. As people finish their breakfast the plates go straight to the sink and start to wash themselves. Ron is the last person to finish.

'We ready to eat chocolate now?' Ron asks looking around the table.

'Why don't you lead everybody into the lounge.' Arthur says as he helps Molly make another pot of tea. Molly pulls out some home made biscuits that have images in icing of Easter Eggs. Ron is the first to leave the kitchen with the other Weasley males following close behind. Ginny and Hermione both walk sedately into the lounge with Harry as the adults follow behind them.

Just like at Christmas everybody sat around the lounge on chairs, sofas and on cushions on the floor. The twins sat beside the table with the Easter Eggs intending to hand them out like they did the presents at Christmas.

'Harry. From Hufflepuff.' Harry rolls his eyes as he accepts a large egg from Honeydukes that has flying broomsticks flying around on the egg.

'Harry. From Ravenclaw.' Harry accepts a large egg from Honeydukes from Fred with a couple dueling on the egg.

'Harry. From Gryffindor.'

'What!' Harry exclaims shocked.

'Well you got everybody in DA eggs mate. You had to expect something back.'

'I never thought everybody would get me an egg too!' Harry groans as he takes the large egg from George and watches a dragon breathing fire on the front. 'I take it you all remembered the Triwizard Tournament.' Harry says pointing to the dragon.

'It was between that and a Griffin.' Ron says shrugging.

'Thanks guys.' Harry adds still bemused by the egg but he places it by his growing pile.

'Next is one for Hermione, from Harry.' Hermione accepts a large egg off Fred and a wrapped present.

'Harry?' Hermione looks questioningly, Harry shrugs and she shyly opens the present before squealing and throwing herself into Harry's arms. 'Harry, thank you. I really wanted some more of this.' Hermione pulls out two bottles with a white liquid with a large lily printed label.

'What's that for?' Ron asks. Ginny hits him over the back of the head.

'Mione, has worn that fragrance for years Ronald.'

'Really?'

'We worry about you sometimes Ronnikins.' The twins say together shaking their heads before they reach for the next egg.

'Ginny from mum and dad.' They hand Ginny a large homemade egg wrapped in bright red paper. Ginny kisses her mums cheek.

'Mum. From us.' The twins say together. Molly accepts the egg and kisses their cheeks.

'Boys, you haven't…. um…'

'No dad….'

'We haven't booby trapped it….'

'yet.' The twins finish. The twins turn back to the pile and pick up an Easter Egg from a collection of black wrapped ones. 'These are from Snape.' They say together. Snape smirks at the horrified and dazed faces of the people in the room. The twins pass out all of the black eggs. Ron slips his egg onto Harry's pile beside him hoping nobody would notice.

After another half an hour all of the eggs had been handed out. Ron is already stuffing his face, Ginny is reading the Quibbler which had been delivered whilst picking at an egg, Harry and Hermione were both reading whilst picking at a chocolate egg between them, the twins had disappeared but loud bangs could be heard from upstairs, Lupin, Arthur, Charlie and Bill are chatting together over the Daily Prophet, Snape is reading a potions book in the corner eating chocolate, Molly is napping in a chair and Tonks and Shacklebolt are playing cards lying on the floor.

'Snap.' Tonks shouts just before the pack explodes showering everybody else with cards. Snape sneers as he picks a card out of his cup of tea and passes it back growling.

'Ooops. Sorry, Severus.' Tonks smiles as she takes the card back before drying it off with her wand.

'Ah Severus I would have thought you would have returned to your dungeon by now.' Everybody turns and looks at the door to the lounge where Dumbledore is standing dressed in matching light blue robes and a hat with moving sheep jumping around on them, he is holding a matching sack in his left hand and his are eyes twinkling.

'There are still students at school Headmaster, this seems a good place to hide out, even if there are Gryffindors here.' Snape glares at Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

'Now, now, Severus, there are two of your favourite advanced students here. I doubt that is a bad thing. Now, I come bearing chocolate.' Dumbledore enters the lounge as Harry and Hermione get up from the chair they were sharing and sit on the floor so Dumbledore can sit down. The twins shoot into the lounge.

'We thought we heard….'

'Someone bearing more Easter Eggs.'

Once seated Dumbledore places the sack in front of him and opens it. The first eggs he pulls out are covered in multi-coloured wrapping which moves and swirls around.

'Misters, Fred and George. I thought you would like these.' The twins grin as they take the eggs and then laugh when they turn the same colours as the wrapping. Dumbledore then pulls out an egg all in black and hands it over to Severus.

'I had to agree with the sender of your other egg that you need to eat more chocolate.' Dumbledore notices the small pile of five Easter Eggs to Snape's right. 'And it seems everybody agrees with me too.' Snape nods his head as he takes the egg and puts it with his other collection quite amazed at them all.

'Thank you Headmaster. If I ever catch the person that sent me that large, flamboyant egg I will castrate them.' Dumbledore chuckles and then pulls out another egg that has flying broomsticks on it and passes it to Ron.

'Cool, thanks Professor!' Dumbledore passes another egg but this time with different coloured bats flapping around the wrapper. The twins start laughing and Harry laughs too.

'It seems that your Bat-Bogey Hex is famous Gin.' Harry says as Ginny accepts the egg blushing.

'Harry. Here's yours.' Dumbledore passes Harry an egg with a phoenix flying around the wrapper. The phoenix comes off the wrapper and onto Harry's hand. Hermione grabs Harry's hand and watches it move around.

'How did you do this Professor?'

'I thought you would ask that Ms Granger, therefore I have foregone chocolate and got you this instead.' Dumbledore pulls out a small book called 'Charm your own Easter Eggs by Easter Bunny.'

'Thank you Professor.'

'My pleasure Ms Granger.' Hermione moves over to one side and opens the book immediately. 'One last egg before I forget. This is for you Harry, it was delivered by owl and there was an attached letter asking me to pass it onto you. I have checked it for hexes or curses and there is nothing on it.' Harry takes the egg holds it carefully. Dumbledore then pulls out a large box of chocolates and smiles.

'This is for the adults.'

'Excellent.' Bill says already eyeing his favourites from inside.

'Honeydukes owed me a favour and made up this one of a kind large box of single chocolates.' Dumbledore admits.

While the adults are hovering over Dumbledore's box of chocolates, Harry gingerly eases open his surprise egg. Inside, he spies sparkling green foil wrapped chocolates, and a tightly folded message. He opens this up to reveal a short message.

_Happy Easter Harry,_

_with thanks from your Slytherin Homework Club._

Looking up he is surprised to see that Snape is regarding him closely. Harry just smiles at him and crumpling up the rice paper the message is written on, eats it while acknowledging Snape with a nod of his head.

Draco slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around the room he slowly sits up and reaches for the cup of hot tea already on his bedside table.

'Morning to myself as usual.' Draco sighs. He rests back against the numerous pillows on his large king size bed and sips his tea slowly. A scraping at his window catches his attention. Turning he notices a snowy owl sitting on the window ledge tapping the window with its free leg. 'Hedwig.' Draco breathes out heavily. Placing his cup quickly on his bedside table he throws back his covers and races to the window. Reaching the window he throws up the sash and lets Hedwig hop up onto his arm covered by a silk pyjama top. 'What have you got girl?' Draco asks as he pulls off a large package in a brown wrapping.

After giving Hedwig an owl treat Draco lets her hop onto the foot board on his bed. Tearing off the brown wrapping Draco gets to the large Easter Egg inside. He holds it up and can see it has a snake slithering around in green chocolate with black eyes its tongue flickering in and out. Draco smiles.

'Wicked. You have to order these.'

Draco quickly hides the egg under the edge of his bed before going over to his wardrobe and pulling out another egg. He quickly takes it over to Hedwig and ties it to her leg securely.

'Take this back to Harry. Remember nobody else can be around when you deliver this.' Draco says softly to Hedwig. He then holds out his arm so Hedwig can hop up onto it and takes her back over to the open window. Hedwig flies away as soon as Draco holds his arm out of the window. Draco watches her fly away until she disappears from view and them pulls down the sash flicking the lock closed. As he turns to head back to bed his bedroom door opens and in comes his aunt Bella.

'Dragon, what are you doing?'

'I thought an owl was at the window, turns out it was just the tree outside tapping the glass.' Draco lies as he goes back to his bed, gets back under the covers and picks up his cup and saucer taking a sip. 'Are you okay Aunt Bella? I usually never see anybody until midday when I come down for lunch.'

Bella goes over and sits on the edge of Draco's bed and looks at his face closely.

'The Parkinson's Party is this evening. I need you to deliver a few messages to some of the inner circle. It is a mission direct from the Dark Lord to see if you can be initiated.'

'Ministry members will be there.'

'This is a direct order from the Dark Lord, Draco. You will not refuse.' Draco nods his head.

'I will complete my mission.' Bella smiles and kisses Draco's forehead.

'Come on down to the Dinning Room for lunch later. Your Easter Eggs will be there waiting.' Draco nods his understanding. Bella looks at Draco closely for a few moments before leaving the bedroom.

Damn, damn, damn. Why is my life so complicated? Draco complains mentally.

Draco sighs and places his cup and saucer on his bedside table before leaning over and pulling out the Easter Egg from Harry from under his bed. Smiling Draco carefully opens the wrapper being careful not to tear it and reveals the chocolate egg beneath. Draco taps it on his bedside table and frowns when it doesn't break into pieces. Shrugging he takes a bite out of the top. Looking down at the egg he sees that the egg actually isn't hollow and is made of solid chocolate.

'Thank you Harry. How did you know I was envious of those dueling champions?'

Thinking that at least something good had happened this Easter, Draco wrapped the egg back up again after a few more bites and hides it back under his bed.

Moody was living up to his name. He had been rescued from his dingy prison where he had been starved and beaten, his hair had been cut and he had been forced to reveal secrets under Veristium. He hadn't been well enough in the last few months to attempt to escape or even be able to think of what he would do to Rodolphus Lestrange once he was free, but now Harry Potter had freed him and he was safe and warm he was starting to get mad.

His emotions were going from elated to moody. At the moment he was moody which just got worse as he was unable to lift himself up to leave the bed. A loud crack in the lounge made him automatically reach for a wand he no longer had. Moody knew he would be unable to ward off whoever had just apparated in. It had completely slipped his chaotic mind the flat was under the Fidelus Charm.

Moody was therefore very surprised when a house elf's head appeared round the door frame topped with tens of multi-coloured hats. The rest of the body soon followed also dressed in multi-coloured clothes with multiple pairs of socks on his feet. Moody looked on in disbelief as the house elf entered the room and toddled over to the bed.

'Me is being sent by Harry Potter sir, the greatest, bestest and bravest wizard that Dobby knows.'

Moody sat and watched as Dobby began to clean to room around him until he finally reached the bed. Here Dobby clicked his fingers and Moody found himself floating after the house elf into the bathroom. Another click of the house elf's fingers and Moody was undressed and lying in a warm bath.

'You's be cleaning yourself while Dobby cleans bed and makes Harry Potter sirs Moody comfortable.' Moody watched as Dobby left the bathroom. Looking around Moody spotted the soap and a flannel and washed himself as best as he could, whilst he tried to remember the last time he had been afforded the luxury of a warm bath. When Moody felt clean he lay his head back on the back of the bath and closed his eyes. 'Is Harry Potter sirs Moody being ready to be back in bed?' Moody opened his eyes and saw Dobby waiting for an answer. Nodding Moody allowed himself to be floated out of the bath, dried and dressed in clean pyjamas he knew were not his own and propped in bed against his pillows.

Dobby left the bedroom and went back into the living room, he came back with a tray piled high with food.

'Harry Potter sir asked if Dobby could bring food from Hogwarts for his Moody.' Dobby squeaked as he placed the tray carefully of Moody's lap. Moody felt his mouth start to water as he smelled the delicious stew and fresh bread in front of him. Raising the spoon he took his first sip of his first food in months. 'Dobby leave you be as I need to finish putting Harry Potter sirs Moody's things away.'

Moody slowly ate his stew as he watched Dobby resize a small trunk and pull out various robes, undergarments, slippers and books before putting them all away. Moody noticed all of the robes were black and most likely a basic style that were cheap and easy to pick up from Madam Malkin's.

'Did Harry Potter buy all of this?'

'No sirs. Harry Potter sir gave Dobby a small pouch of money and Dobby be buying clothes. Dobby do it for old masters before Harry Potter sir be freeing him and making Dobby a free house elf. Dobby indebted to Harry Potter sir and always answers when he calls.' Dobby looks at Moody his eyes shining with joy. 'Harry Potter sirs says me the best house elf he has ever met and is proud to know Dobby. He trusts Dobby with his secrets.' Dobby smiles and gets back to his work. Moody soon finishes his stew and Dobby clicks his fingers making the tray disappear. Dobby leans over and rummages in the trunk before pulling out a medium Easter Egg and handing it over to Dobby. 'It be from Harry Potter sir. He said you be needing chocolate and it be Easter Day too.'

Moody took the egg from Dobby and smiled as he noticed the wands waving on it.

'Can you thank Harry for me?'

'Dobby be doing that Harry Potter sirs Moody. Harry Potter sir also sent lots of books for Moody to read and some parchment and quills for you to write with.' Dobby places some quills and parchment on the bedside table and placed the books on a shelf on his left hand side. Dobby then pulls out a sealed piece of parchment from his t-shirt. 'Harry Potter sir asked Dobby to give you this letter.' Dobby reverently holds out the parchment and Moody takes it. Inside is a short message.

_Dear Moody_

_I have asked a friend to look in and make sure you are okay and eat everyday. His name is Dobby and he will get you anything you need as long as it is reasonable. I have given him a pouch of money with which he had been instructed to buy you some basic robes and anything else you may need to be comfortable. I have also included some books in this care package as I know from experience you are going to be too weak for the next few weeks to do anything other then eat, sleep and read. I hope the books are advanced enough for you but if they are not get Dobby to get you a catalogue from Flourish and Blotts and then send Dobby to get your selection, he will have enough money to afford anything you may want._

_Dobby will be over once a day, I will owl you every few days and if you need anything in between call Dobby who will be listening out for you._

_I will try and get the Lestrange business dealt with soon but you will most likely be living at the flat until the summer and I have left school and able to sort this out properly._

_Kind Regards_

_Harry Potter_

'Dobby need to be getting back to Hogwarts.' Dobby places another tray of some more stew and bread on the bedside table, before getting a large pitcher of pumpkin juice. 'Dobby knowing you have wand to heat up dinner as Dobby unable to get back until tomorrow, me have cleaning duties at Hogwarts. Is Harry Potter sirs Moody needing anything?'

'I need a catalogue from Flourish and Blotts and a wand.'

'Dobby get and bring tomorrow. Good bye Harry Potter sirs Moody.' Dobby disappears with a crack leaving a bemused and elated Moody behind.


	35. Chapter 35

MERRY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU ALL. THE LAST CHAPTERS OF MY BOOK 6. GOES UP TO CHAPTER 43 SO YOU HAVE LOTS TO READ. ENJOY!**  
**

**Chapter 3****5 – Bad, Bad Chocolate!**

Grateful that everybody was giving him some alone time, Harry sat in the library updating, 'The Book' whilst eating an Easter Egg. Moody was sitting in another chair in a dark corner with a book covering his face, every now and then taking a gulp out of his hip flask.

I wonder why he doesn't shudder at the foul taste of the Polyjuice Potion, Harry thought as he opens the Easter Egg that Lupin had sent him wrapped in bright red paper with baby griffins jumping around the paper.

Trying to ignore the tingling in his scar, Harry proceeded to eat most of the egg as he stopped and wrapped up the remaining chocolate in its red wrapper when he had finished updating the skills of every student in the DA in 'The Book'. Moody shifting in his chair and finally standing up draws Harry's attention. Harry smiles politely at Moody who grunts in return and leaves the library. Harry breathes a sigh of relief when the door is closed after Moody and scratches his scar which has finally stopped itching.

Stopping himself from scratching his scar till it goes red, Harry stretches and puts 'The Book' back in his school bag and puts the quill back in the inkpot available on the table near him. Standing and stretching again Harry turns as the door opens again and in walks Snape.

'Good evening Professor. Looking forward to all of the students arriving back in school tomorrow?' Harry grins at Snapes scowl.

'Good evening Mr Potter, and no I'm not. Molly informed me you were in here doing school work.'

'I was just updating my teacher's book. I didn't have time after the duel before we were all sent home.'

'I understand. Albus wanted me to tell you that last night there was a large party, as is usual, at the Parkinson Residence.'

'Death Eater central. No wonder there were no raids last night.'

'Albus also wanted me to inform you to watch out for a few of my Slytherin students. They were seen last night at the party talking to known Death Eaters.'

'I do anyway. But who was there.'

'I made a list.' Snape holds out a piece of parchment and Harry takes it scanning it.

'Emily Rudge! She's a third year student! You really don't expect her to be marked do you?'

'I had no idea you were familiar with Miss Rudge.'

'I know the name of every student. It helps.' Harry shrugs trying to cover up his slip. Snape looks closely at Harry but after seeing nothing ignores it.

I wonder why I thought it was a good idea to teach him Occlumency, Snape thought. Now I can't read his mind when I know he is hiding something from me.

'Of course there are a few students who I can guarantee if they are not marked will be soon.' Snape replies.

'Your sixth years. Voldemort hasn't been accepting anybody under 17 years of age.'

'It's the Dark Lord in my presence.' Snape sneers.

'Oops sorry.' Harry smiles shrugging.

'I am also interested in who your source is.' Harry looks up at Snape confused.

'What?'

'It isn't common knowledge about the age limit. Have you been getting any visions?'

'Of course not. I would have told Dumbledore immediately if I had.' Harry says offended.

'Then it begs the question who is your source?'

'Professor, you really think I am going to let that slip?' Harry smiles innocently before picking up his schoolbag and heading for the library exit and stopping.

'Yes Harry?' Harry looks back at Snape and smiles wanly.

'Watch out for Moody.' Harry disappears leaving a very shocked Snape behind.

Monday morning was chaotic as always happens on the mornings of their return to Hogwarts.

'Mum have you seen my socks?' Harry heard Ron yell from two floors up.

'They are on your pile of clothes I had washed.' Molly replied from the entrance hall where she was helping Hermione sort out her books in her trunk so it would close.

'Thanks.'

'Mum where's my jumper?' Ginny asked leaning over the first floor banister.

'It was left in the lounge by the fire.' Harry replied looking up from the ground floor up at her seeing as Molly was busy.

'Can you get it for me Harry?'

'Sure.'

_Bang!_ Went Fred and Georges experiment shacking dust from the ceilings._Crash!_ Went their bedroom door when it finally came down from the air.

Harry laughed to himself as he heard Molly behind him screeching at the twins for destroying their bedroom door again. In the lounge Harry spotted Ginny's jumper lying half behind a sofa and bent down to pick it up wincing at the pain in his stomach.

'I really should have accepted Molly's Stomach Soother this morning.' Standing back up straight he rubbed his stomach before heading back to the hall. He found that Molly had vanished up the stairs and judging from her raised voice the twins were getting another lecture. Hermione was sitting on top of her trunk with Crookshanks and Leo on her lap, whom she was stroking whilst reading a Charms Textbook. As Harry gets closer Hermione looks up and frowns when she sees him.

'Harry, are you okay? You look a little sick?'

'I just feel a little queasy. I think I had too much chocolate yesterday.'

'Should I get Mrs Weasley?'

'I'll be okay.' Harry says smiling.

'You are very pale Harry. Are you sure…' Hermione says coming over and feeling Harry's forehead. Harry calmly takes her hands away and nods.

'I am fine Mione. I am just a little sick from all of the chocolate I ate yesterday. Just like Ron. He's been up all night over the loo.'

'Well that explains why he never made it for breakfast.' Harry laughs.

'Yes. I've never seen Ron miss breakfast.'

'Neither had his mum by the way she went bustling out after she had served us.' Hermione retorted.

'Harry, have you found my jumper?' Ginny yells looking over the banister down at Harry and Hermione. Harry looks up at her and waves the jumper. Smiling Ginny runs down the one flight of stairs and takes her jumper off Harry before disappearing back up them. Molly passes Ginny on her way down and smiles when she sees Harry next to Hermione.

'Harry are you all packed?'

'Yes. Hermione made me pack last night.' Harry admits sheepishly.

'Good. At least you are not like my children who wait until we're supposed to be leaving.' Molly turns and looks up the stairs. 'Ginny, Ronald we're leaving soon. Bring your trunks down!'

Two 'yes mums' float down the stairs causing Harry and Hermione to smile. Minutes later Ron traipses down still half asleep, pale, and dragging his trunk behind him.

'Harry, mate. Give me a hand. This trunk is heavy.'

'Ron you can use your wand.'

'Oh yeah, I'd forgotten.' Ron blushes his ears turning as red as his hair. Seconds later Ron had his trunk floating down the stairs and he deposited it next to Harrys and Hermione's.

'Ron can you float mine down too? It's really heavy.' Ginny asks from the top of the stairs where she had managed to drag her trunk too.

'No, float your own down.'

'I can't I'm not 17 yet.'

'Ronald, help your sister out.' Hermione scolds.

'We'll help our poor sister.' The twins' voices come from behind Ginny. Before Ginny or Molly can protest the twins aim their wands at Ginny's trunk. It bangs heavily into the back of Ginny's legs sending her flying down the stairs. Only Molly's quick action saves Ginny from a nasty fall.

'Don't you two ever learn!' Molly starts screeching again before bursting into tears and rushing into the kitchen leaving behind a deafening silence in the hallway.

'Um…'

'You idiots.' Hermione and Ginny say together and then leave after Molly. Fred and George look guiltily at Harry and Ron and then lift Ginny's trunk putting it down next to Hermione's. Harry and Ron fight Crookshanks and put him in his basket giving Harry a few seconds to stroke his Puffskein before Crookshanks scratches him and takes it in his mouth hiding it at the bottom of the basket so Harry cannot get at it.

After the boys spend an uncomfortable few minutes sitting in the hall on the stairs Arthur enters the house with Lupin and Moody.

'Where is your mother?'

'In the kitchen.' Arthur nods and continues on to the kitchen. Lupin looks at the lads.

'Well I'm glad you're all packed. It'll be a rush to get you to the station on time.'

'We've got till 11 haven't we?' Harry asks confused.

'Albus wants you on the train by 10. We can't spare any Order members to stay with you any later.' Lupin replies.

'What about at the train station?'

'The Ministry is assigning Aurors to the station to protect all of the children going back today.'

'Good job you're running DA Harry. The Death Eaters won't dare attack us all.' Ginny jokes pushing Harry gently on the arm.

'I doubt school children would stop the Death Eaters from attacking if they wanted too.' Moody growls pushing past them all and into the kitchen, Ron's snoring echoes around the hall making Harry and Lupin look down at him. He is sitting on the floor in front of his trunk with his head lolling back and resting against his trunk lid. Harry looks around at the twins who grin and point their wands at him.

'What shall we use dear brother…'

'I don't know Gred…'

'How about water?'

'Nah far too obvious. Levitation?'

'Done.' The twins say together.

'You could always leave him alone.' Lupin says reasonably. The twins stare in horror at Lupin. Harry laughs.

'Are you a Marauder or not Moony?' Harry asks.

'Yeah Moony. Are you a Marauder?' Fred and George ask together.

'Yes.' Lupin admits whilst looking carefully at the twins. Fred and George look at Lupin in awe and each walk over and put an arm around his shoulder walking him toward the lounge.

'Hey, we're supposed to be going back to Hogwarts. You can't abduct him now. Do it this evening when the house is empty again.' Harry insists.

They don't get a chance to answer as Arthur leads Molly out of the kitchen closely followed by Hermione and Ginny. Moody stumps his way out of the kitchen bringing up the rear.

'Come on kids we have to get you to the station before 10. Get Ron up will you Harry.' Arthur says before picking up Ginny's trunk and opening the door to Grimmauld Place. Outside Harry can see two cars waiting and wonders how on earth Dumbledore managed to get cars for them off the Ministry, Harry wasn't exactly popular with Minister Umbridge.

Shaking Ron forcefully by the shoulder Harry managed to bring Ron back from the land of nod.

'Urg. What?' Ron asks sleepily not opening his eyes.

'Get up. Move your trunk.' Harry says grabbing Ron's hands and pulling him up.

'Come on lads.' Arthur says as he returns.

It didn't take much longer for all of the trunks to be put in to the boot of either car and for the car drivers to start gawking at Harry's forehead. The drive, once they had convinced the drivers to stop staring at Harry's scar and get behind the steering wheel, didn't take long as traffic was light and they made it to Kings Cross Station in record time. By the time the trunks were unloaded and the Order members were leaving it was just turning ten and there were only a handful of students already there.

After the usual visit by Malfoy and his cronies and the DA popping in saying hello and asking if there would be any session on Thursday, the train finally pulled off. Rain started falling heavily as the train left London, Hermione pulled out a book as usual, Ron got out his chess set and started playing a game against the unfortunate Neville who happened to be sitting opposite him. Harry slowly lay down, lay his head on Hermione's lap and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione lowers her book and frowns feeling Harry's forehead.

'Ron, do you have that Stomach Soother your mum gave you this morning? Harry's burning up and he looks really pale.'

'Yeah, sure.' Ron says standing up and opening his trunk. After a couple of seconds rummaging Ron hands Hermione a purple liquid inside a sealed vial.

'Harry, wake up for a moment. Harry.' Harry opens his eyes. 'Here, take this Stomach Soother.' Harry sleepily nods, downs the potion and falls straight back to sleep. Ron pulls out a cloak and lays it over Harry's body and sits down to play chess again.

Hours later, Harry had started shivering causing more cloaks to come out to try and warm him and well placed heating charms to be placed on the carriage room.

'I don't get it Mione. If he's sick he shouldn't be shivering.' Ron asks sitting on the floor near Harry's head with his hand on Harry's forehead.

'Perhaps he has flu?' Neville says. 'I got an owl from Seamus a couple of days ago. He had flu. Harry could have caught it before you we went home for Easter.'

'Yeah.' Ron agrees, but sharing a worried glance with Hermione who is stroking Harry's hair. Seconds later Harry is sick all over the cabin floor and Rons lap.

'Yuck.' Ron yelps yanking his wand out of his pocket and cleaning up the mess.

'We should get him to a bathroom.' Neville says.

'And let the whole school know Harry is easy pickings.' Hermione scolds. 'He's in no shape to fight off any Slytherins and we cannot let the other students see Harry can still be taken down by a simple flu bug. They all believe Harry can survive anything!'

'We could protect him.' Neville says. 'It would not hurt if people see he isn't perfect.'

'No. I'm fine.' Harry wearily says. 'Just flu.' Harry shivers and pulls the cloaks closer around him. 'Any more Stomach Soother. Feel sick.'

Ron yanks open his trunk and pulls out his last vial.

'Here.' Harry is shaking so badly Hermione ends up pouring the purple liquid down his throat.

'Thanks.' Harry says before resting his head on a Weasley jumper on Hermione's lap. Harry falls asleep not noticing the worried look on his friends' faces.

By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry seemed to have recovered a bit and was capable of walking without support to one of the carriages, interacting normally with the other students on the platform. Unfortunately it didn't last long and by the time they reached Hogwarts Harry went straight to the dormitories with Ron and Hermione going into the Great Hall to do damage control and say that Harry had a headache and gone to bed early.

It was a complete shock to Dean when he went to the bathroom at 3 the next morning and found Harry sitting on the boys bathroom floor, head over the toilet throwing up.

'Harry.'

'Get Ron, would you.' Harry asks weakly.

'Sure.'

Dean disappears and seconds later Ron lands on his knees next to Harry.

'Harry?'

'It's not flu. My stomach really hurts.' Tears start to fall down Harry's cheeks.

'You've eaten too much chocolate.' Harry throws up again blood filling the toilet. Ron looks at it panicked finally deciding he needs to ask for help. 'Dean, go wake Hermione, send Seamus to fetch Madam Pomfrey, send Neville for McGonagall and be quick about it.' Ron worriedly says to Dean over his shoulder. Dean leaves quickly. 'It's okay Harry. We'll get you sorted.' Ron says calmly rubbing Harry's back in soothing circles reminiscence of what his mother did that morning for him.

Hermione was the first to arrive in a fluffy pink nightgown and took over rubbing Harry's back as Harry threw up again bringing more blood. Harry starts crying.

'It burns.'

'I'm sorry Harry, but I bumped into him.' Dean comes back into the bathroom.

'What's this commotion all about?' Snapes sneering voice is heard as he enters the bathroom. Taking one glance at Harry crying and the blood in the toilet Snape pulls Harry around and picks him up.

'Get back to bed. I'll deal with Mr Potter.' Snape scowls before sweeping out of the bathroom.

Snape met Madam Pomfrey halfway to the hospital wing.

'What's wrong Severus?'

'Potter has ingested something. He was throwing up blood.' McGonagall joins them.

'Mr Longbottom just woke me up saying Harry was very ill.' As soon as they enter the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey runs to her potion cupboard and starts grabbing vials whilst Snape places Harry on his usual bed pulling a curtain around afterwards.

'What's wrong with Harry?' Dumbledore asks entering the infirmary in his purple pyjamas with silver moons and a floppy cap with a moon at the end.

'We're trying to find out Headmaster.' Pomfrey says returning and waving her wand over Harry. At Pomfrey's sharp intake Snape snaps.

'What's wrong woman?'

'Poison.' Silence follows.

'Can you cure him?' Albus asks worried.

'I don't know. I need to know what it is. I'll give him something that will help slow it down.' Madam Pomfrey pulls the stopper off a sealed vial and pours it down Harry's throat. Harry swallows then throws everything back up again. Quickly vanishing the mess Madam Pomfrey looks at Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall worriedly.

'Please do something.' Harry moans curling up in a ball and starting to cry. Forgetting herself McGonagall rushes to Harry's side and kneeling down begins to stoke his hair.

'Can't you do something?' McGonagall looks at Snape pleadingly. 'All of your potions, your vast knowledge, you must have something!'

'I'll need a sample of the poison, so I will need samples of everything he has eaten in the last 48 hours.' Snape says his brain kicking into overdrive.

'I'll floo Molly and Lupin and get them to bring the rest of the food from Grimmauld Place over. I'll also ask them to see if Harry has left any wrappings from Easter Eggs lying around. Unfortunately we banish most rubbish.' Dumbledore replies, eager to help save Harry.

'Get Weasley and Granger to make a list of everything they have seen him eat and bring me samples of any food he has in his trunk.' Snape demands.

'I'll see to it now.' Dumbledore says forcefully before leaving the hospital wing his cap hanging half off his head. Snape turns to Madam Pomfrey.

'Make him take Stomach Soothers, it will help neutralise any acidic poisons, he can't have pain relievers as they will only help the poison along, so he will become delirious. It will have to be the muggle way of dealing with him. Stop him from being sick as it will only move the poison into his throat.'

'I'll do what I can.' Madam Pomfrey replies before going to her potions cabinet. Snape turns to McGonagall.

'Try to keep him lucid and awake, he will be the first to inform us if the pain moves from his stomach and into another organ. If he begins to get pain anywhere else then the poison is spreading.'

'I'll let you know if it happens.' Snape nods.

'Thank you Severus.' McGonagall whispers causing Snape to unbend from his usual snarky self.

'Do you need me to deal with the rest of your house? Or I could get Flitwick to take over.'

'Let Flitwick do it, you're going to have enough on your plate finding the cure.' Snape nods before leaving just as Madam Pomfrey comes back over to the bed.

Molly and Arthur for once had Grimmauld Place to themselves. They had all but moved into Grimmauld Place and had even started moving their own furniture from the Burrow into some of the rooms to make them more comfortable. Normally they would not have moved into the Order Headquarters but as Molly was pregnant Floo travel was difficult so Albus Dumbledore had insisted they move to a more secure location.

Remus was stopping at the twins flat for the night as he was helping out with their experiments the following day, there was no Order meeting due to happen so Order members were not popping in and out, Bill had gone to France to see Fleur and Charlie had vanished to a friends house before he went back to Romania.

Molly was sitting on a rocking chair that had been a present from Minerva when she discovered Molly was pregnant again and was calmly knitting baby boots, the click clicking of the needles a backdrop of noise. Arthur places a cup of tea next to her and then sits down on the benches alongside the table where there was a pile of parchment. Arthur placed his own cup down on his right hand side and picks up a quill making notes on a piece of parchment.

'Do you think they made it to school okay?'

'Yes dear.'

'I wonder if they are still awake?'

'Molly, it's after 3 in the morning, even we aren't usually awake. In fact we wouldn't be if James wasn't kicking.' Molly smiles fondly and places a hand on her stomach the clicking of her needles stopping for a moment.

'At least it gets us used to the early mornings again.'

'I know. I thought we had finished with them though.' Arthur smiles wearily, obviously tired.

'I know dear, but if we weren't meant to have him I wouldn't be pregnant. We did want 8 children originally. We only stopped at Ginny because the twins were too much of a handful to have another third baby at the time.' Molly picks up her knitting and starts clicking away again.

'I am happy Molly. I can't wait to be a dad again. Besides we already have 8, with Harry.' Arthur smiles at Molly who beams back at him. Just as Molly goes to kiss him the fire flames turn green and Albus' head appears in the flames.

'Molly, Arthur I am glad you are awake.'

'What's the matter Albus?'

'Harry is ill. He's in the hospital wing. We need samples of everything he has eaten in the last 48 hours.' Molly drops onto the floor in front of the fire her knitting forgotten.

What's wrong with Harry?'

'We think he might have been poisoned, whilst he was at Grimmauld Place.' Arthur's book falls to the floor.

'The spy in the Order!'

'It seems that way Arthur.'

'Oh my poor, poor boy. I'll be right through Albus…'

'Molly, I need you to pack the food up for us as soon as possible. Severus needs to know what the poison is before he can cure Harry.'

'Okay, Albus, I'll get right onto it. You will tell us how he progresses wont you Albus?' Molly asks. Albus smiles kindly at her.

'Of course I will Molly. Now I have to go back to the infirmary.' Albus' head disappears. Molly pulls herself up and gets to work bustling around the kitchen, leaving Arthur sitting shocked at the kitchen table the quill forgotten in his hand ink splattering the parchment below it.

Severus would never admit it to anyone, not even the twinkling lemon drop lover, but he was very worried, even scared for Harry. Of course if anybody even suspected it he would have obliviated them and given them detention for the rest of their lives. The fact that Harry was relying on him to make a cure for an unknown poison made his hands shae.

He had lived with Harry over the holidays and knew Harry would forgive him if he never found a cure, but he really didn't fancy meeting Molly afterwards, or Lily in the afterlife when Molly killed him for not saving him.

Pulling his gold cauldron out of a well secured cabinet he lights a flame in the large hearth in his private study and hangs the cauldron over it. Using a simple spell he fills the cauldron with water out of his wand. Ingredients are removed from various cabinets and jars are taken from high shelves never touched by mere students.

A knock on the door surprises him as he is laying out his complete knife set and scales. The door opens without Severus doing anything and in walks Dumbledore who has now changed into maroon robes and a hat to match. He is carrying a large box.

'I had Molly put together everything Harry could have eaten this weekend. She was very prompt with sending it via the Floo Newtwork.'

'I'll get to work on testing all of this now.'

'I'll leave you too it then Severus. I could send you some help? It will take you more then 24 hours otherwise.'

'I am capable of testing this myself Albus.'

'I got a message from Poppy. Harry's stomach is being torn away and the poison is circulating in his bloodstream. She can't keep it at bay even with broad spectrum antidotes.' Severus looks up from the box of food he had opened and glares at Albus.

'Are you sure the hat misplaced you into Gryffindor. You would have done well in Slytherin that was the best piece of blackmail I have ever heard.'

'I'll send Ms Granger along then, she'll probably drag Mr Weasley along with her.'

Albus disappears before Severus can tell him to go to hell.

It wasn't long before Severus had unpacked all of the food, spaced out the samples to be tested along a long workbench and started to prepare the potion to help detect the poison. Another knock at the door caused him to curse fluently before opening it, coming face to face with a pale Hermione and Ron.

'Professor Dumbledore said that you needed some help.' Hermione states nervously. Instead of replying Severus simply steps to the side and allows them into his private study. Shuffling passed him quickly Hermione and Ron enter, Hermione immediately goes over and checks the potion Severus was working on and then reads the instructions out of the textbook next to the cauldron, Ron meanwhile goes over to the long table and looks at all of the food.

'Isn't there any chocolate left?' Ron asks seeing the lack of chocolate on the table.

'Mr Potter seems to have eaten all of it.'

Severus walks over to where Hermione has picked up one of his knifes and started cutting up the next ingredient to go in. Bat wings.

'Make them finer Miss Granger, the larger surface area will make it react quicker with the Comfrey Root. The next step can then be immediately executed instead of having to wait 15 minutes.' Hermione nods and repeats her actions. Ron nervously approaches Severus.

'Um, Professor, is there anything I can do to help? I know I'm not very good at Potions, but I could clean utensils or gets ingredients for you.' Ron stutters nervously, obviously fearing Snape's wrath. Looking very surprised at Ron's acceptance of being a run around, Snape raises a hand and points towards a locked cupboard.

'The passwords, Salazar, I need the three vials of golden liquid, third shelf up on the right.' Ron nods eagerly and rushes off, Severus turns and looks at Hermione who is already adding the sliced Bat Wings piece by piece, stirring anti-clockwise three times after every addition.

'Well done Ms Granger. I'll prepare the Mugwort.' Snape moves over to a clean part of the bench as he takes another knife, before taking out three green strips out of a glass jar.

A bang from the potion cupboard catches both their attention, and Snape is not amused when Ron comes out carrying the three vials of golden liquid but covered in what looks like slime.

'Mr Weasley, please leave my private study immediately. I will not have you destroying expensive ingredients any more.' Snape snaps angrily, causing Ron to quail under the gaze and leave after literally throwing the three vials into Hermione's hands. Once the door slams shut behind him Snape breathes out. 'How can he be such a disaster?' Snape wonders out loud. 'I thought Longbottom was the only Gryffindor that could trip over dust.'

'Rons worried.' Snape looks up shocked at seeing Hermione there. 'We always believed Harry could survive anything. But his…. his chances don't look so good at the moment.' A tear trails down Hermione's cheek. She rubs it away quickly and focus' on the next line of the method in the potions book.

'Potter will not die. He's too stubborn to.'

'I hope so.' Snape looks at Hermione uncertainly.

'Ms Granger.' Hermione looks up at Snape, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. 'Potter has the best luck of anybody I know, just like his father. Of course he'll survive this. Unless you have little faith in Harry's stubbornness and my potion skills!' Hermione smiles and turns back to the cauldron. A small thanks so quiet Snape almost misses it is Hermione's response.

'I don't believe it!' Ron rants as he storms into the boys sixth year dorm room. 'I knock over a few vials and he kicks me out!' Kicking his trunk hard as he passes he goes into the bathroom, stripping off his ruined robes before he throws the robes into a hamper that the house elves collected night. Ron has a quick shower before going back into the bedroom and opening his trunk. 'Oh just great. That was my last black robe ruined. Mums gonna kill me!'

'What's the matter Ron?' Dean asks coming into the bedroom, gagging at the smell of the ruined robes. 'Where's the mess?' Dean asks looking around for the cause of the smell.

'Hamper in the bathroom.' Ron says going over to Harry's bedside table and going through its draws.

'What have you been doing?' Dean asks his nose still scrunched up.

'Trying to mix an antidote for Harry.'

'What's wrong with Harry? Did Madam Pomfrey find out?'

'He was poisoned. Snape's trying to find the cure.' Dean's face turns white.

'Will… will he make it?'

'We don't know.' Ron finishes off looking in the bedside table and moves to Harry's trunk, throwing the lid open wider so he can lean in and rummage around. 'Thank Merlin left his trunk open or else I wouldn't be able to get passed that password of his.' Ron pulls out a black robe and looks at it carefully, before he throws it back into the trunk. Ron pushes aside wrapped packages that he guessed Harry still hadn't opened from his clothes shop during the summer, before coming across some of Harry's old black school robes. Pulling one out and checking it out he shakes his head before tossing it back in the trunk and digging deeper.

'Why are you searching through Harry's trunk?' Dean asks.

'I've ran out of black robes and Harry always has a few spare. Doesn't look like he's thrown out any robes since first year. There we are.' Ron says pulling out another black robe that is slightly lighter indicating it had been washed a lot. As Ron pulls it out from under a lot of other stuff a green robe unrolls and out rolls a half eaten chocolate egg wrapped in red paper with little griffins on it.

'Did you know Harry was hiding chocolate from us?' Dean asks reaching for it. 'He always shares.' Ron grabs it before Dean can eat any. 'Hey. I wanted that.'

'Harry was poisoned and they haven't found the culprit.' Dean looks at the chocolate and places it carefully onto Harry's bed. 'I'll take it down to Snape. I'll also take Harry's knives and cover robes for Hermione. She might need them.'

'I'll go get Justin. He's advanced too, he can help.' Dean says.

'I don't think Snape will like that.'

'It's to help Harry.' Ron nods.

'Send him down to Snapes office then. Snape's study is on the opposite wall behind that ugly tapestry of the vampire bathing in blood.' Ron says. Dean nods in reply before leaving the room. Ron throws on the black robe, opens Harry's beside cupboard and removes his knife set and his potions robe, before picking up the chocolate egg as he leaves.

Back in the dungeons Snape now had two students under his feet and was silently praying that Albus came back soon before he snapped and killed them both. Whilst he was cutting up the egg Ron had found and sent down with Justin, Hermione and Justin were trying to mix another poison revealing potion the other not being broad enough to cover every poison that could be placed in food.

'Justin pass me the Sneezewort.' Justin passes Hermione the Sneezewort as Justin finishes the calculations to find out how much to add the potion.

'Add 0.2grams.'

'Add 0.3 grams. It will need to counteract the Lugfish Lungs you added and then leave some left for a reaction with the Plankton Teeth, you are now going to add.' Snape hands Justin the Plankton Teeth who looks at him blankly. 'Weigh it out carefully its expensive, and then turn it into a powder.' Justin carefully takes the teeth and pulls a gold set of scales towards him. 'Use silver scales.' Justin nods and puts the gold scales on the surface behind him and pulls the silver scales out from a cupboard underneath the bench. 'Why do you need to use the silver scales and not the gold?' Snape asks making sure they actually understand what they are doing and were not just following instructions.

Hermione looks over at Justin who just shrugs his response.

'I do expect an answer.' Snape scolds.

'Um…'

'Um is not an answer. You are my best students I expect you to know the answer.' Snape angrily says.

'Plankton Teeth come from the ocean. You can find gold by panning the rivers but you have to mine silver?'

'Is that an answer or a question Mr Finch-Fletchey?'

'An answer.'

'Wrong.' Snape sneers. Justin looks over at Hermione worried and scared. 'You use silver when dealing with Plankton Teeth as they form a mild reaction creating Planktonite, which helps the body absorb the potion quicker, but it doesn't react with gold. By the time you come to your next Potion lesson I expect a 3 foot essay on the properties of Plankton Teeth and its reactions.' Snape sneers before sweeping out of the study and into a large ingredients store, slamming the door behind him, before leaning against the cold wooden door.

Calm down Severus, Snape mentally scolds himself. Stop fretting the two students who are helping you cure Harry. If they panic they'll mess up.

Pushing himself off the door Snape wanders along the shelves looking for ingredients he might need and picking up vials or glass jars when he sees them.

'I wonder how you are holding up Harry.' Snape wonders aloud.

'Now stay out!' Madam Pomfrey yells and slams the large oak infirmary doors shut. Turning around and stalking back to Harry's bed she picks up the damp cloth she had been holding before students had rushed in, and continued to mop Harry's head.

'Madam….' Harry starts coughing before even finishing his word.

'Ssssshhhh, Harry. You need to save your strength to get better.'

'This is bad.' Harry whispers out.

'You've had worse. Bones removed, Dementors, rogue bludgers. You'll survive this.'

'I hope so. I can't leave them alone.'

'Leave who alone Harry?' Harry throws up again bringing up more blood and crying at the pain. Madam Pomfrey waves her wand and clears up the mess and slowly a few drops at a time pours a pink potion down Harry's throat. 'Ssshhhh Harry. There, this will make your stomach settle down.'

'My arm itches.' Harry moves his right arm slightly. Madam Pomfrey rolls up Harry's sleeve on his pyjamas and closes her eyes in prayer when she sees his veins are turning black.

'It's nothing Harry. You've just been lying on your arm funny.' Harry nods missing the tears that spring into her eyes. 'I just have to go and fetch another potion for you.' Rushing off she fails to notice as Harry looks at his arm and sees it turning black.

That's not good, Harry thought before falling back to sleep.

In Madam Pomfrey's office, Pomfrey knelt down on the floor before throwing floo powder into the fire and calling out 'Snapes Dungeon.' Swirling around moments later, her head comes to a stop and she can see Hermione and Justin in one corner working together over a bubbling cauldron whilst Snape tests the food on her left with one potion already made up.

'Severus.' Snapes head comes up with a snap. Then looks back down at the piece of chocolate he is standing over that is glowing a dark crimson.

'Poppy. Is there a problem?'

'It's spread. His veins are turning black.'

'Oh god.' Hermione cries out. 'It's an Irreversible.'

'We need a base antidote Ms Granger. Now!' Hermione rushes into the ingredients store and comes out carrying a jar of grey goop. 'Mr Fletchley get Mandrake Roots and slice them, Ms Granger pour that into a cauldron and fetch the Jugfish Lungs you were using, they need to be dipped into the juice from the Mandrake leaves. Poppy get back to Potter and keep him stable. We know what it is and I'll be there as soon as possible with the cure.' A smiling Poppy leaves the fireplace and rushes back to Harry's bed and sees Harry fast asleep clutching his blackening arm tightly.

'It's okay Harry. The cure is on its way.' Poppy whispers as she takes Harry's hand and holds it close to her face.

A few hours later, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur and Lupin are standing around Harry's bed, looking at his greying skin and black veins. Snape moves forward and forcefully opens Harry's jaw and pours the potion down his throat.

'It should work.'

'Should?' Lupin asks.

'It's an Irreversible poison, if not given the cure in 24 hours you don't survive.' Hermione whispers looking at Harry with tears in her eyes.

'Then how come…' Lupin stutters.

'Harry was given Stomach Soothers on the train and it helped neutralise some of the stomachs acid that helps activate the poison.' Madam Pomfrey adds.

'If the Killing Curse didn't kill him I doubt an Irreversible poison will.' Snape sneers. 'Potter does seem to have remarkable good luck!'

'Should!' Molly cries. 'Oh please Harry. Get better.' Molly goes over to Harry and pulls him up settling herself behind him before hugging him close. Dumbledore waves his wand and conjures chairs for everybody else.

'I believe we should all wait for Harry to wake up.'

Harry slowly gains consciousness. He feels the cotton sheets gently with his hands and realises that the flat pillow beneath his head is not the one from his dormitory.

The one on my bed is a lot more comfortable, Harry thought.

His head is pounding and his stomach aching Harry shifts slightly wincing as pain shoots from his stomach muscles. Carefully opening his eyes he is surrounded mostly by darkness but a single candle on his beside table gives enough light for him to make out a few shapes of people sitting in chairs. He slowly reaches out his hand and feels for his glasses on his bedside table and puts them on. This brings into focus, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape all asleep in chairs on his left hand side, Madam Pomfrey, Lupin, Hermione and Ron asleep on his right hand side with Arthur sitting on a large chair at the foot of his bed with Molly in his lap.

Smiling at his family surrounding his bed, he slowly sits up causing Hermione's and McGonagalls hands to dislodge from his but they do not wake up. Picking his wand up off his bedside table and sighing at the tingling he feels when his fingers touch the wood Harry points it at himself and mutters a few cleansing charms.

'Harry.' Hermione shrieks from his right and throws herself across the bed and wraps him in a hug. This shout wakes everybody else up.

'Miss Granger. Please move out of the way so I can check Mr Potter.' Madam Pomfrey physically pulls Hermione off Harry and then waves her wand over him sighing in relief.

'You gave us a big scare Mr Potter'

'What happened?' Harry looks around looking for somebody who wants to answer. His eyes land on Snape.

'Somebody poisoned you.' Snape says.

'Did you find out who and what with?'

'We need to talk about that privately later.' Dumbledore says quietly. Harry nods.

'Are you sure you are feeling okay Harry?' Professor McGonagall asks worried.

'My stomach feels strange. And all my muscles are screaming at me. But other than that I'm not so bad.' Ron laughs at this.

'You nearly die and you say it's not so bad. Mate you can admit it hurts like hell.' Harry smiles weakly and lies back closing his eyes.

'Okay I ache all over, my throats sore and my stomach feels as though it has gone 5 rounds with a blast-ended skrewt.' Harry holds up an arm and sees it is still rather grey. 'And I look like a Dementor. Happy?' Hermione groans and then hugs him tightly.

'Everybody out. Harry needs his sleep. He also needs to take some potions to help him recover. Shoo. Even you Headmaster.' Nobody has time to protest as Madam Pomfrey herds them out of the infirmary and shuts the doors after them. When she returns to Harry's bedside Madam Pomfrey makes Harry take 5 potions that all taste as horrible as each other and he finally falls to sleep to Madam Pomfrey's gentle humming as she fusses over him.

'Madam Pomfrey it's Thursday, I've been in here since Monday. I'm bored, I have work and research to do. Snape will kill me if my advanced Potion essay is late.' Harry whined sitting on his bed still dressed in his green pyjamas with moving broomsticks on them. They were a gift from Mr and Mrs Weasley at Christmas.

'You've been here since early Tuesday morning and I do not care what Professor Snape will say. You are not leaving this room until you can swallow a meal and keep it down.'

'My stomach has been torn to shreds, I won't be able to eat solids for a few more days. But I am fit enough to leave.'

'Mr Potter you shouldn't have survived the poison and should have been dead before Professor Snape brought you into the infirmary.'

'But I survived. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived.' Harry grins.

'Nice try Harry, but I have the Headmasters permission to keep you here until I feel you are well to go.'

'That traitor!' Harry mumbles. At Pomfrey's raised eyebrow, Harry gives a brief smile then lies back down again.

'Good boy. I'll be back in a minute with your medicine.' Madam Pomfrey bustles away into her office, seeing his chance Harry grabs his wand and leaves the infirmary. A loud shout makes him start running until he reaches a few floors beneath the hospital wing. Out of breath and flustered Harry leans against a wall and takes a few deep breathes.

'Good to see you out of the hospital.' Harry turns around quickly his wand snapping to point at the other person.

'Good to see you too Draco.' Harry sighs.

'Trying to make a fashion statement?' Draco smirks looking down at Harry's green pyjamas with flying broomsticks and his grey skin.

'Just trying to escape. Damn women wants to keep me locked in there for life.' Draco laughs.

'I've heard Professor McGonagall and your girlfriend discussing how long they can keep you in there too.'

'Traitors. Even Dumbledore wants to keep me in there.'

'They're looking out for you Harry. The whole school has been worried sick.'

'Even the Slytherins?' Harry asks grinning. Draco smiles bitterly. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm glad you're out of that infirmary.'

'Draco stop lying to me. I know you well now. What's wrong?'

'Can we go somewhere private?' Harry nods and then leads the way down to the Room of Requirement using shortcuts so nobody meets them. Once there Harry walks three times in front of the entrance and a door appears. Inside are a couple of couches a lit fireplace and some tea and biscuits. Harry drops down onto a couch. Draco sits down on the opposite couch and accepts the cup of tea Harry pours for him.

'Okay, now I'm worried. There were no sarcastic comments about me being the perfect housewife or turning into the Headmaster.' Draco shrugs.

'I think I'm going to get arrested.' Harry sits on the edge of his couch.

'What happened?'

'Over Easter, there was the usual Parkinson Ball.'

'I know. Surprisingly there were no Death Eater attacks that night.' Harry says sarcastically.

'My Aunt Bellatrix had given me a job to do. Something from the Dark Lord.' Harry puts his cup of tea down and moves forward towards Draco. 'I had to give messages to a few of his Death Eaters without getting caught. It was to see how good I was at subterfuge and to prove that I was prepared to do the Dark Lords work even in front of Aurors.'

'Who saw you?'

'Head Auror Simon Blackwell.'

'Do not worry, I'll deal with it.' Draco looks up at Harry shocked. 'Leave it to me. I'll send an owl when I have dealt with it.' Draco nods automatically. 'Go back to your common room and do some homework.' Harry stands up and goes over squeezing Draco's shoulder tightly. 'Has Voldemort called you yet?' Draco shakes his head.

'Aunt Bella said he was impressed and there moles in the Ministry hadn't heard of anybody asking any questions yet. I've passed my test; I can take the Dark Mark now.' Harry nods.

'I'm glad you passed.' Draco looks up at Harry shocked his mouth hanging open. 'Draco, I'd shut your mouth, it isn't something a Slytherin should do.' Draco shuts his mouth with an audible snap. 'I'm glad you passed as now you won't have to face Voldemort and be put under the Crutatius Curse for failing. It isn't very nice, trust me.' Harry smiles and leaves the room.

'You're the only person who actually cared. You hero!' Draco says whilst smiling before he too puts his cup down and leaves the room.

At the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office Harry had to pause and think for a minute.

'Can't you just let me past?' The gargoyle doesn't move. 'Come on I am in here at least three times a week!' The gargoyle moves its head to look at him then turns back to its original position. 'I'll take that as a no then. Okay, Lemon Drops, Sherbet Lemon, Blood Pops, Cockcroach Clusters…. What about Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?'

The gargoyle nods and jumps aside.

'Dumbledore, you are so predictable.' Harry mutters to himself as he steps onto the revolving staircase and watches the walls go by, smiling at some of the portraits that he passes, knowing that they'll be telling the Headmaster he would be arriving in a few seconds. Upon reaching the door he didn't even bother to raise his hand to knock as Dumbledore called out 'Enter.'

'Good Morning Harry. I see Madam Pomfrey has let you out.'

'You know full well she didn't. You gave her permission to keep me locked in there.' Harry says smiling as he walks into the room and nods at Snape and Simon Blackwell who are sitting opposite Dumbledore's desk. Minutes from the last Order meeting were obviously being discussed as pieces of parchment was still strew between them all on the desk.

'Come sit down Harry.' Dumbledore conjures up a chair for Harry and places it near them. Harry gratefully sinks down into it and absently picks up the cup of tea he knows will be there and takes a Lemon Drop from Dumbledore's bowl of them on the edge of his desk.

'There was a reason for me coming here. I'm not just interrupting your important meeting.'

'Potter, you are a constant interruption.' Snape sighs.

'Harry, I am very happy to see you, but Simon was in the middle of a very important debriefing.' Dumbledore smiles.

'It's important. It involves Auror Blackwell.' Simon looks surprised but gives his full attention to Harry.

'Is there a problem Harry?' Simon is obviously concerned.

'Yes. You were at the Parkinson's Ball the other night.'

'Yes. I was there in an official capacity as Head of the Auror Department.'

'You caught Draco Malfoy passing messages to some of the Dark Lords supporters.' Simon frowns.

'Yes I did. I am collating evidence to have him charged.'

'You have failed to mention that Simon.' Albus says sternly.

'Just because he was talking to suspected Death Eaters does not mean Draco was passing on messages. He talked to many people that night.' Snape sneers.

'He is a Death Eater!' Simon states.

'No he's not. Not yet anyway. It was a test set by the Dark Lord. Bellatrix gave it to him.' Harry puts in.

'How do you know this?' Simon looks at Harry surprised.

'He just told me. He's very worried. I've been working on him all year. If you arrested him now he will join the Death Eaters as he will have no choice but at the moment if he does take the Dark Mark we may have another spy.' Silence falls. Fawkes trilling is the only noise as they all digest this new information. Dumbledore's eyes start to twinkle. Harry groans and sinks down into his chair taking another sip of his tea. 'Stop twinkling at me. I only became friends with Draco as he needed help with Potions at the beginning of the year, believe it or not, and insults turned into sarcastic comments.'

'Mr Potter, do you trust Mr Malfoy?' Simon asks.

'Yes.' Simon nods.

'I trust your judgement. For the time being I will put aside the file on Mr Malfoy and concentrate on others.'

'Nott and Parkinson.' Harry drops out. Snape raises an eyebrow at Harry. 'What? He wants to investigate and I'm giving him families that I know need investigating.' Dumbledore twinkles even more and Snape glares at Harry.

'They're all from my house.'

'Okay, okay. Investigate the Cromwells too. They have a son and daughter in Ravenclaw and another daughter that graduated last year from Hufflepuff. They've been selling Dark Arts Books to Death Eater families.' Harry sips his tea, looking at a twinkling Dumbledore.

'How do you get this information?' Simon questions unbelievingly.

'Magic.' Harry grins.

'Harry Potter!' Harry's grin drops as the office door opens to admit a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey. Before Harry can dodge, she has him bound and hovered out of the door, before turning to Dumbledore and pointing her wand at him. 'I'm very disappointed with you Albus Dumbledore. You should have sent him straight back to the infirmary. Next time I'll hex you.'

'I apologise Poppy. But at least you have your prison…. patient back now.' Poppy glares at Albus, then leaves floating Harry out in front of her.

After Poppy and Harry have left Simon turns back to Dumbledore.

'I see not even an Irreversible potion can keep Mr Potter down for long.' Snape snorts at Simons comment.

'He gives everybody grey hairs.' Snape sneers.

'Severus has Harry been getting any information off you?'

'Albus.' Severus threatens.

'I do not know where Harry could have collected that sort of information. I only found out yesterday that the Cromwells were selling on the Black Market but not exactly what they were selling and Harry comes out with the information without giving away his source. He is either getting visions from Voldemort again which mean his Occlumency barriers are down or…'

'You really don't think Harry has turned…' Severus starts his voice harsh.

'No Severus I am not suggesting that.' Albus goes quiet. 'Tom Riddle started delving deeper into the Dark Arts in his sixth year, Severus and I'm worried.' Snape stands up quickly.

'How dare you! How dare you accuse Harry of even touching a Dark Arts book to learn spells! Harry feels dirty even being in the presence of a book that could possibly be related to the Dark Arts. He has to enter the restricted section for books for Advanced Defence and Potions and I know for a fact he's been ill after he's been in there!'

Dumbledore stands up to try and calm down Severus, whilst Simon backs up in his chair watching in fascination as Severus nails Dumbledore to his chair with his glare.

'I can not believe you would even suspect Harry of becoming like the Dark Lord.'

'Severus I….'

'I put up with you not trusting Harry when he suggested that Moody might be the spy, I didn't push it when you asked me to report Harry's progress in Occlumency, even though I knew I shouldn't and I never questioned you when you placed Harry in my care at the beginning of the year. This is the final step. You either start trusting Harry or I will stop reporting back to you on him.'

'Severus, please…'

'This had better be an apology and I had better not be the only one you are apologising too.' Severus glare hardens. Dumbledore flinches under his gaze.

'You have my word Severus. I will apologise to Harry and I am now apologising to you. I do trust Harry, but I am worried that all of this pressure may become too much for him. He is only 16, he deserves to be allowed to have the rest of his childhood.'

'He never had a childhood. I know from Occlumency lessons and I told you, that he was neglected by the Dursleys and ever since he started school he's been a celebrity fighting for his life every year. It's about time you stopped treating him like a child and asking people to spy on him and let him come to you.'

'Alastor Moody is a spy?' Simon asks aloud, seeing he has been forgotten.

'Harry thinks so yes. He told me to be careful again on Saturday.' Snape says.

'Did he give a reason?' Simon asks interested.

'No, he just has a weird feeling about him and his scar itches when he is around. He told me his scar itches in the presence of Dark Magic or the Dark Mark.'

'Let us go question him. I'm sure Poppy has him tied to his bed by now.' Simon says standing up and heading for the door. Dumbledore having lost control of the meeting waves his hand at the pieces of parchment, which rolls themselves up and vanish into a drawer inside his desk before following out Simon and Severus.

Back in the hospital wing, Simon had been right. Poppy had tied Harry to the bed with ropes. His arms were restricted to the elbows and his legs were tightly bound above and below the knee. When Simon, Snape and Dumbledore entered the infirmary they found Harry banging his head against his pillow. He stops when he sees them.

'Do you think you could untie me? I'm sure this isn't legal.' Simon smiles and waves his wand. The ropes disappear causing Harry to sigh in relief before he grabs his wand from the top of the bedside cabinet. 'Hello baby. Did that nasty woman steal you from me?' Harry strokes his wand and then tucks it under the edge of the bed near where his hand would be when lying down. He sees Simon's confused face. 'For when she ties me back up after you guys had left.' Dumbledore's chuckle pulls Harry's attention to him. 'Did you need something from me sir?'

'Yes, Harry. We want to discuss Alastor Moody.'

'Which one?' Harry asks as he props up his pillows and settles back against them downing a potion next to his bed. 'Yuck.'

'He is our spy then?'

'Again.' Harry sighs. 'I really must have words with Mad-Eye about being kidnapped and Polyjuiced. It's really shocking when a top Auror has it happen to him twice in less then 2 years!'

'Do you have proof?' Simon asks.

'Yup. I've got the real Moody.' Harry says grinning. Shocked silence follows.

'How did you manage that?'

'I don't sleep.' Harry says as though that explains everything and it does.

'Are you saying, you crept out of Grimmauld Place, where we are trying to keep you safe and rescued him all by yourself?' Snape glares at Harry. Harry glares back.

'No, I am saying I followed your fake Moody to a really dodgy end of London, waited whilst he dosed the real Moody up on nutrient potions and then left again. I then broke in, rescued Moody, who I might add is severely malnourished, and took him some where safe.'

'You left Grimmauld Place.' Severus stands up and gets close to Harry, glaring.

'I'm sorry. I had to check out my theory and by the time I saw what state he was in I was not leaving him.'

'You hero.' Snape spits.

'You sound just like Draco.' Harry smiles.

'You are going to be in detention every night till the end of the year for your reckless behaviour. You are first going to be writing me a 3 foot essay on 'Correct Procedure when faced with an Injured Auror'. In for next Monday.' Harry splutters.

'I'm ill. I'm chained to a hospital bed and forbidden to move for another few days. Plus, that sort of material is only found at the Ministry!'

'Well you seem to be able to get every other piece of information, you can find a way to get this too.' Harry opens his mouth closes it again, opens it and finally closes it. 'Good thinking, you wouldn't wasn't it to be extended to 5 feet.' Dumbledore chuckles.

'Severus I think you are being a little to harsh on Harry. But I will not interfere.'

'We need proof that you have the real Alastor Moody.' Simon says.

'Dobby.' Harry calls. With a crack Dobby appears standing next to Harry's bed.

'The great Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby get you?'

'Could you please tell these three gentlemen that Moody is safe?' Dobby nods and turns to the others.

'Harry Potter sir is right. Harry Potter sirs Moody is safe and sound sirs. He be eating lovely stew Winky be making.'

'Thank you Dobby. Could you bring me up some of that stew if there is any left?'

'Of course Harry Potter sir.' Dobby disappears and appears moments later; hands Harry a tray and disappears again. Harry sniffs the stew using his spoon tucks in.

'You really should try this at some point sir. It's wonderful.'

'We should arrest Moody and question him under Veristium.' Dumbledore says.

'I always thought you were in Slytherin but that proves you weren't.' Harry says before looking at Severus and Simon who both have the same look on their faces. 'These two though are.' Harry waves at the two men with his spoon before putting more soup in his mouth.

'Why arrest him.' Simon says. 'It will be handy to start giving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named false information. He's been ahead of us all year its time we were one step ahead again.'

'See, that's what a Slytherin would think of.' Harry stabs at Simon with his spoon.

'I'm afraid you three have that advantage over me. The sorting hat never wanted me in Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor through and through.'

'Figures.' Snape mutters under his breath.

'Mr Potter. What do you think you are doing?' Madam Pomfrey demands as she comes storming over.

'Um….'

'Do not answer eating or you will be tied to that bed until tomorrow.' Harry shuts his mouth and offers his spoon to Madam Pomfrey. 'No thank you Mr Potter. If you are going to eat it you'd best eat it all. It might get some colour back to your skin.' Harry raises an arm.

'I like looking like a Dementor.'

'Now if you gentlemen are done, Harry needs to finish eating and get some more rest. Leave.' Madam Pomfrey shoos the men out of the room returning to Harry. 'You Mr Potter, are going to sleep for a good three hours even if I have to give you a Sleeping Potion.'

'Yes Madam Pomfrey.' Madam Pomfrey huffs before heading for her office leaving Harry behind.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Recovering.**

Harry was able to leave the infirmary on Saturday just in time to get down to Advanced Potions in the dungeons. Entering the classroom, Snape who had already started lecturing thinking Harry wouldn't be arriving, stops mid sentence.

'How kind of you to join us Mr Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor for being late.' Harry nods and sits down on his bench to the left of Snape and pulls out parchment and a quill.

'Harry, you look better.'

'Thanks.'

'If you wouldn't mind Mr Finch-Fletchley, I would like to get back to my lecture.' Justin nods and turns back to his own notes. 'I'll start again. The Irreversibles are the equivalent of the Unforgivables. They require a cure to be given within 24 hours if ingestion or the patient dies. Unless you're Mr Potter, who seems to be able to cheat death.' Snape glares at Harry for having the audacity to survive. 'There are four main ingredients that are used in the antidotes for these poisons. Can any of you name them?'

Hermione's and Justin's hands shoot straight up, which is hardly surprising as they helped make the antidote.

'Ms Granger?'

'Mandrake Root, Jugfish Lungs, Orache Seeds and Bugle Flowers.'

'Correct. For the Orache seeds what needs to be done to them before you can add them? Mr Fletchley?'

'You have to steep pine needles first for an hour, then add the Orache seeds and slowly bring the solution to the boil before rapidly cooling. Then you can add them to the antidote.'

'Correct. Now we will be making a base antidote today. Then we will discuss which ingredients need to be added for each poison classed as an Irreversible. Begin.' Snape sits down and watches as the four students make a move over to his ingredients cabinet and take out vials before returning and after throwing on their covering potion robes, they got to work.

* * *

As Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch every student went quiet. Rumours of Harry attending lessons and leaving the infirmary had spread rapidly and everybody had been woken up and raced down for lunch especially to see Harry up and about.

'Harry!' Ron yells before racing over. 'Madam Pomfrey said you had gone to your lessons. You could have gotten the day off if you'd have wanted!' Ron reaches Harry and pulls him into a tight hug. 'Glad you're alright mate.' He whispers into Harry's ear. The loudness of Rons response was the signal for students to start cheering causing Harry to blush. On his way to his usual seat in the middle of Gryffindor table, he had his back patted, hand shook and 'glad you're betters' shouted at him.

Taking his seat, his plate was piled high by a mothering Hermione and Ginny, before he raised a hand and stopped them.

'I'm not allowed to eat solids yet.' Harry says before pulling over a bowl and ladling soup into it. Eventually students stop clapping and sit down to chat to their friends but never taking their eyes off Harry, worried he might disappear again.

'I'm glad you're alive Harry.' Neville says across the table. 'There'd by no DA without you.'

'Sure there would. The lesson plans are written and you are quite capable of taking over if you needed to.'

'Me?'

'Sure, you're strong, determined and seem to understand when people are getting things wrong.' Neville blushes and ducks his head into his plate. Harry takes a sip of his soup and smiles.

'So what did I miss? Come on, who broke up with who, who's now dating who and what did everybody do over Easter. Me I haven't broken up with Mione, and I got poisoned with an Irreversible.'

'I broke up with Parvati. She said I didn't appreciate her. I'm now dating a fourth year Hufflepuff called Clementine.' Seamus starts. Dean snorts.

'Saw my mum and dad and they took me out for this big posh dinner with my dads work colleagues. Very boring, lots of big men talking about money, I only got through it by reciting in my head all of the spells we had covered this year.'

'Ha, I had to go to my mums school reunion with her as my dad was out. I kept on getting called her toy boy. She even made me do a dance with her for the final waltz.' A lot of the lads wince in sympathy with seventh year Davis.

'Ouch.'

'Can I have your attention please?' The Great Hall falls silent as they all turn and look at the Headmaster who is standing up and smiling benevolently. 'Thank you. I am pleased to say Mr Potter has been released from the infirmary. He is still recovering and will be seeing Madam Pomfrey for further treatment at odd times of the day. All prefects and the Head Boy and Girl need to let Harry pass when he is on his way to the infirmary as he has to return every four hours even during the night. Now, I think you should all take advantage of your last weekend of the Easter break and the sun outside and have some fun.' Dumbledore sits down and waves his hand indicating they should all start chatting again.

Harry and his friends made their way outside chatting and laughing trying to avoid the topic of Harry's stay in the hospital wing.

'So who is up for a game of Hit?' Ron asks.

'Yeah go on then.' Seamus says.

'Sorry, under orders not to use my wand until Monday and only then when necessary in lessons and DA.'

'When do you listen to Madam Pomfrey?' Dean jokes hitting Harry on the shoulder.

'When she threatens to keep my in there for another week if I don't.'

'Ouch mate.' Seamus laughs. 'Well we'll play and you can be referee.'

Harry nods and sits down on the grass after Hermione casts a drying and warming charm on it for him. The group split into two and stand in two lines 20 feet apart.

'Okay, rules. 1) You guys are blue.' Harry points to his left, the team with Ron, Neville Hermione, Ginny and Luna. '2) You guys are red.' Harry points to his right to the team with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Justin. '3) Only paint please. And no permanent paint. I got the blame last time when Ron shot Neville in the eye. Okay begin.' On the word begin paint flies. Literally. Harry sits back smiling and watches as Ernie comes over casting a bubble shield over him to keep the paint away and sits down next to Harry.

'Bet you 5 chocolate frogs Justin's left standing.'

'Don't eat chocolate anymore. That's what poisoned me.'

'Okay, I bet you a days homework…'

'Nah, Hermione will do it for me if I can't.'

'Fine. I'll give you 2 rare chocolate frog cards.'

'Which ones?'

'Agrippa and Merlin himself.'

'Deal. I bet you 20 chocolate frogs, freshly brought so you don't have to worry about them being stuffed with poison, that Luna will be left standing. If both of us lose we still exchange bets.'

'Deal.' Harry and Ernie shake hands, paint hitting the shield around them. Harry shouts.

'Hey shoot each other not the watchers.' After a good 15 minutes only Luna and Ginny are left standing. They look at each other and then start shooting each other, laughing.

'We both win. I'll send the frogs later today.' Ernie nods and goes and helps Justin remove all of the paint that is covering him. Ron staggers over to Harry grinning and covered in red paint and one dot of blue.

'Cool. I love this game.'

* * *

Whilst the small group of students were playing Hit in the grounds of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was seated in his office with trusted members of the order, including Lupin, Snape, Simon, Arthur and McGonagall. He was standing at the window watching the paint game and chuckling to himself.

'Really Albus. They are destroying Hogwarts property.' Minerva huffs in annoyance.

'Minerva, I think they learnt their lessons last time. I'm sure it's nothing permanent this time.'

'This time! Albus, they've played this game a few times this year and every time Ponoma has to re-grow grass, trees and she even had to repair the Whomping Willow!'

'Minerva, I've had a word with Harry and I trust he will curb his friends' natural instincts to destroy school property.' Minerva huffs but lets it go.

'Albus are you going to tell us why you called us here?'

Albus turns from the window and takes his seat back behind his desk.

'I believe we have found the spy.'

'Who is it Albus?' Lupin asks sitting on the edge of his seat. 'Is it the same person who poisoned Harry?'

'We believe it is.'

'Who is it Albus.' McGonagall asks worried for one of her favourite students.

'Alastor Moody.' Stunned silence follows.

'You're joking right. He was already Polyjuiced once, I doubt he would let it happen again.' Lupin stated.

'Harry has evidence and even has the real Alastor safe after finding him dying locked up by our impostor.'

'How did he figure it out?' Arthur asked.

'He hasn't told us, Poppy has stopped us from questioning him and I haven't had time to pull him aside since he came out of the infirmary this morning.'

'The real question is how we are going to deal with this. We can either call him out and question him with Veristium before handing him over to the Ministry, or we can start passing false information over.' Simon says.

'Who idea was this?'

'Harry's.' Albus smiles and his eyes start to twinkle as he looks at Minerva's, Arthur's and Lupin's stunned faces.

'Harry told you to use him?! Albus please stop fabricating lies about that poor boy. I think he's been through enough without you lying. Harry is a pure Gryffindor and would not recommend such Slytherin methods.' Severus snorts in his chair and even Albus and Remus exchanged a look. Remus cannot help himself when he catches Albus' eye and bursts out laughing.

'That's Lily's son. She always presented a Gryffindor front but if she hadn't been a muggleborns she would have been in Slytherin. The sorting hat wanted to put her there but it changed its mind when it realised she was a muggleborn witch.'

'Just like Harry.' Albus says chuckling.

'Albus you mean to say Harry could have been in Slytherin!' Minerva asks shocked.

'He actually had to put up a large fight to make sure he didn't go in there.' Minerva splutters outraged.

'But he's a Gryffindor, he jumps into fights, is brave enough to fight You-Know-Who and he's never shown any sly motives.' Severus snorts again, Minerva turns and glares at him. Remus coughs to get everybody's attention.

'Back to Moody. We could use him. It will give us time to actually figure out who is the actual impostor.'

'All those in favour raise their hands.' Every hand in the room is raised. 'That's settled then, now what do we want to let Voldemort find out about first.' Dumbledore's eyes start to twinkle.

* * *

Harry is sitting on a hospital bed waiting for his medication with Hermione and Ron sitting either side of him.

'How long you gotta take potions for Harry?' Ron asks.

'Till Madam Pomfrey says my stomach has healed. The poison destroyed the lining of my stomach and intestines. It will take a while for it to repair itself.' Madam Pomfrey comes over and Harry takes the vial she holds out quietly and knocks it back before he can taste it. He hands the vial back as Madam Pomfrey moves his shirt out of the way and taps his heart monitor with her wand.

'That's it for today Mr Potter. Come back in four hours for another check up and your next vial.' Harry nods and leads Hermione and Ron out of the hospital wing and down to dinner. In the Entrance Hall they meet Lupin.

'Remus.' Harry shouts out. Remus looks up from talking to Minerva and smiles at Harry.

'Harry. How are you?'

'Fine.'

'Good. You will send me a letter and tell me how you are getting on?'

'Yes. I always do.' Harry smiles. 'Thanks for the Easter Egg by the way. I know it must have been difficult to get it for me with all of the work you have been doing for the Order and the Twins.' Lupin frowns.

'Harry I never got you an Easter Egg. I ordered you a book, but it hasn't arrived yet.'

'No, I got it Sunday afternoon. It was red with Griffins moving around on it.'

'No. I promise I never sent you an egg.'

'You did.' Ron jumps in. 'It was wrapped up in Harry's trunk I took it down to Snape when he was testing everything for poisons.'

'Perhaps we should take this up to the Headmaster.' Minerva says. Seeing everybody agrees with her she leads the way up to the Headmaster office. Dumbledore looked surprised to see Lupin back again so soon.

'Remus, is there a problem?'

'Harry says I sent him an Easter egg but I didn't.' Albus looks up with interest.

'Harry?'

'It's true sir. I received a red wrapped Easter egg that had griffins moving about on the paper, saying it was from Lupin.'

'I have ordered a book on offensive moves and their counter curses for Harry and it hasn't arrived yet. Flourish and Blotts had to order it from China and then it had to be translated. It should have arrived last week but the Death Eaters have killed a few of the traders and they had to find somebody else.'

'So now we know it was the spy that sent the egg to Harry, knowing that anything to come from you, Harry would assume to be safe.' Albus explains. 'I'll have Severus confirm what he found the positive results for the poison on, but I can safely assume we have found the culprit of the poisoning.'

'That's it, I'm not eating chocolate ever again. That will be the second time this year Voldemort has tried to poison me through chocolate and I'm not falling for it again.' Harry declares sitting down on a chair and looking faintly ill. 'Do you know any spells that can detect poisons in food sir?' Harry looks at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighs and stands up walking along his bookcases before pulling out a slim blue book and handing it over to Harry.

'I hope this helps Harry and I apologise that I cannot protect you.'

'It's okay Professor Dumbledore.'

'No Harry it is not okay. I have failed you dreadfully. You have been poisoned on my watch, you are supposed to be protected at Grimmauld Place and at school and at both places you have been targeted.' Dumbledore places a hand on Harry's shoulder and looks into his eyes. 'I also apologise for not trusting you when you first mentioned who the spy was.' Harry shrugs.

'You do your best, sir. I had better go read this book.' Harry waves it a bit before leaving the office with Hermione and Ron. Minerva stands there looking shocked at Albus.

'Albus.' Albus smiles sadly at Minerva and sits back down behind his desk.

'Remus, I will talk to Severus and see which item contained the poison. I believe you were heading back to Grimmauld Place.' Knowing a dismissal when he sees one Remus turns and leaves. Minerva stays and looks at Dumbledore.

'Harry understands Albus.' Albus smiles sadly.

'I know, but I should have been able to protect him.'

'You run a school, the Order of the Phoenix and you are trying to protect the Wizarding population as well. I think Harry understand when you cannot protect him all of the time. At some point Harry is going to have to become responsible for himself and watch his own back.' Minerva smiles softly and leaves.

* * *

Severus found himself as the lucky person who had to visit Grimmauld Place to inform Lupin that it had been the egg that had poisoned Harry. Why he couldn't do it by owl was explained when he was told Moody would also be there and Albus had some sensitive information he wanted him to be told.

When he entered Grimmauld Place through the fireplace in the kitchen he found Molly, Arthur, Lupin and Moody sitting around the table eating a small lunch of soup and freshly made bread. Molly stands up as soon as he appears and puts another place setting out pouring out a bowl of soup and placing it down.

'Join us Severus. You can tell us how Harry is.' Molly says. Severus takes the hint and sits down sipping carefully on the hot soup. He frowns at the taste.

'It is unusual for you to cook tomato and herb soup.'

'Molly is trying out different soup recipes and then sending Harry some. Poppy told her Harry cannot eat anything other then soup for the next two weeks so Molly is using us as tasters.' Arthur says as he smiles fondly at Molly.

'How is Harry, truthfully, Harry always down plays what is wrong with him.'

'Mr Potter, I believe is getting better, but if you insist on knowing about every ache and pain I suggest you speak to somebody who cares, for example, Madam Pomfrey.' Severus sneers.

'Has Albus mentioned when the next meeting is? I need to debrief. Mrs Malfoy has been busy the last few days, moving money around and such.' Snape sneers at Moody.

'Albus informed me there would be a meeting this evening. Now you know.'

'Did you just come here to inform us of Harry's progress?' Arthur asks.

'No. Albus sent me with information. We caught the Order spy.'

'Who was it?' Moody growls.

'Hagrid. Apparently he had been going drinking in the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks and telling Order secrets to anybody who was sober enough to listen. Albus is sitting down with Hagrid and discussing this breach of security. Hagrid will not be attending any meetings or receiving any information from the Order until Albus is satisfied Hagrid can keep a secret.' Severus scowls. Moody grins.

'It is about time he was caught the spy and I am not surprised with it being Hagrid he has had a dubious past. Kicked out of school at 13 wasn't enough to tell Albus that Hagrid was dangerous and not to be trusted. The old man is getting senile in his old age.' Moody growls. Moody pushes his empty bowl away from him and stands up. 'I had better get back to following Narcissa Malfoy in case she moves more money.' Moody stumps his way out of the kitchen, up to the front door and out of the house. Arthur and Severus both hold their hands up for silence at Molly as she opens her mouth. They both casts spells in the direction of the front door.

'It's clear.'

'What is going on?'

'We have some doubts about Alastor, Molly.' Arthur says calmly. 'We just want to keep a few things secret from him for a while.'

'He's the spy?' Molly questions.

'We don't know. He is around Malfoy Manor and tracking the Lestrange's so often he could be under the Imperious Curse. We just want to keep any information he knows to a minimum.' Molly nods in understanding.

'We think he may be responsible for Harry's poisoning.' Severus says. Molly's face hardens.

'Don't worry Severus I will not let Alastor know about this.' Molly bustles around cleaning up the kitchen as Arthur and Severus share a look.

'Harry is going to be okay? Madam Pomfrey has been closed lipped about his prognosis.' Arthur asks.

'Madam Pomfrey is not expected to give out any information on Potters treatment unless you are his aunt and uncle or Albus. She only informs you and Molly as Harry requested you were told if he had an accident and you ever asked when he was 12. I can safely assure you though that Potter is going to recover as though he was never poisoned in the first place.' Arthur breathes out in relief.

'Thank you. I will let you get back to school.' Arthur stands up and waits until Severus has disappeared in a flash of green flames before helping his wife finish cleaning up the kitchen.

'Harry's going to be fine Molly.' Molly and Arthur share a happy smile before getting back to work.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong the moment he went down to dinner. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly made him think that, but it could have been the combination of his scar tingling, his survival instincts screaming and his heart twinging. Knowing he should inform the Headmaster, Harry headed straight for the professors table and Dumbledore.

'Harry, can I help you?' Albus asks worriedly. 'Is your stomach hurting? Do you need me to fetch Madam Pomfrey?'

'Something big is going to happen. I don't know what but it's going to happen now.' Dumbledore nods and stands up. 'Students your attention please.' The hall falls silent and faces Dumbledore, noticing Harry standing in front of him. 'I want everybody to return to their house common rooms immediately. If your house mates are in the library or on the grounds inform your house prefects who will inform your Head of House who will find them.' As the students stood back up again and left the hall Harry and Dumbledore left the hall thought the side door. Once safe from the crowd and in private Dumbledore turns back to Harry.

'What do you feel will happen?'

'He's really, really happy. It's everywhere!'

'I'll inform the Order.'

'Hogwarts is worried!' This simple phrase stops Dumbledore in his tracks as he heads for the door.

'Could you repeat that Harry?'

'Hogwarts is worried.'

'I have the same feeling.' Harry nods in agreement. 'Harry I would like you to go to my office.' Harry nods and with Dumbledore they leave the side room.

* * *

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and Ron were panicking when Harry never turned up.

'Neville have you seen Harry?' Neville shakes his head at Ron.

'I thought he would have left with you guys.'

'No.' Ron replies, looking around the common room hoping to stumble across Harry.

Professor McGonagall comes into the common room and Hermione and Ron make their way immediately over to her.

'Have you seen Harry, Professor?'

'Mr Potter is with the Headmaster. Now who is missing?'

'Nobody Professor. Everybody wanted to chat to Harry.' Fifth year prefect Zara says.

'Thank Merlin. According to Flitwick he was missing 20 Ravenclaws.'

'We all know they'll be in the library.' Ron snorts. McGonagall purses her lips making Ron fall silent and look at the floor.

'Now I want all of you to stay in these dorms until I come and see you tomorrow morning. The house elves will bring you up some food.' McGonagall tells Hermione.

'When is Harry returning?'

'I have no idea Ms Granger. Dumbledore is talking to Harry at the moment and will send Harry back when they have finished.'

Hermione nods her head and Professor McGonagall leaves through the portrait into the dark hallway.

Albus has obviously brought the schools security into play, McGonagall thought. Noticing the paintings were emptying and the suits of armour were moving towards house common room entrances. Dodging the armour heading for Gryffindor Tower McGonagall makes her way to Dumbledore's office. When she enters she notices Harry pacing in front of the fire where Dumbledore is kneeling, his head in green flames.

'Harry?' McGonagall questions. She had expected Albus to send Harry back to the common room, not keep him in his office.

'The Professor is alerting the Aurors and the Order.'

'What has happened?'

'I had a bad feeling and Hogwarts was worried.'

'Hogwarts.' McGonagall asks confused. Harry nods as Dumbledore removes his head from the fire and gets up.

'Minerva, I have alerted the order and put Hogwarts into lock down. The Aurors didn't need the warning.' Harry and Minerva look at Albus shocked. 'There are multiple attacks all up and down the country. There's floo messages coming in every minute of more attacks.' Harry drops down sitting down onto the floor his head in his hands. Albus kneels down next to him and grips his shoulder tightly. The door to the office slams open and in stalks Severus.

'Albus. He's calling I have….' He trails off when he sees Harry. Throwing his Death Eater garb onto the sofa he comes over and crouches down on the other side of Harry and grips the other shoulder. 'Harry?'

'He's attacking muggles as well. Children.'

'Occlude your mind!' Snape says squeezes Harry's shoulder harder.

'I am. But I can still see flashes. It started on mass a few minutes ago.'

'He must have been planning this all year Albus.' McGonagall gasps.

'Severus you had better go, he'll be waiting.' Severus nods and gets up after giving Harry's shoulder a final squeeze. Grabbing his Death Eater garb again he leaves the headmasters office glancing behind to see Harry still sitting on the floor, head in hands with McGonagall taking his place at Harry's side.

'Harry lets get you onto the sofa.' Dumbledore helps pull Harry up off the floor and onto the sofa. McGonagall takes off Harry's shoes and conjures a blanket wrapping it around him. Dumbledore meanwhile is propping Harry up on a couple of pillows and conjuring up some tea and biscuits. 'Here you are Harry. You just rest here and I will see how the Aurors and Order are dealing with things.'

Harry nods and accepts a cup and a biscuit placed in his hands and watches Dumbledore go back over to his fireplace and kneel down on a cushion before sticking his head into green flames. McGonagall sits on a chair she pulls over.

'So how are your lessons going Harry?'

'Okay. I'm a little worn out from my Advanced lessons this morning. But Madam Pomfrey says I'll be better in no time.'

'I'm surprised you don't use her real name Harry. You're becoming a permanent fixture in her ward, I would have thought she would have given you permission to use her real name by now.'

'She says she doesn't want me to think I am welcome there. She's says the last thing she needs is me wanting to go in.' McGonagall laughs quietly and takes Harry's cup away from him as his eyes start to drop.

'You get some sleep Harry.' Harry shakes his head. 'Go on Harry.' Harry eyes drop for the last time and his hand holding the biscuit drops letting the biscuit fall to the floor.

Well done Albus at putting that sleeping draught in the tea, McGonagall thought.

She turned to Albus and noticing he still has his head in the fire went to his desk and sat down pulling a pile of paper towards her and picking up a quill.

* * *

The aftermath of the nightly attacks was felt acutely the next morning when the Daily Prophet arrived at Dumbledore's office window. Dumbledore paid the owl and took the newspaper over to where he, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona and Harry were sitting around a round table eating breakfast.

'How bad is it?' Ponoma asks worried. Albus turns the front page to them.

_Mass Attacks_

_Death Eaters attacked up and down the country last night. Nobody_

_was safe. Murders, torture and rapes happened to nearly every family_

_who were helpless as Aurors were over run._

_Were can we all go! Where are we safe!_

_This reporter is scared and doesn't think the Ministry is able to protect_

_her. Where is our hope?_

_Will the Chosen One and Albus Dumbledore be able to save us?_

_This reporter isn't so sure, but who will if they don't._

_Reported by Esmeralda Notchkins._

A large picture on the front of the Dark Mark accompanies the report.

'Did anybody stick up for themselves, or did they hide and wait for the Aurors?' Harry asks. The professors turn to him unbelievingly.

'Harry. They were terrified.' McGonagall scolds.

'Well so am I every time I face him. But they expect me, a 16 year old, to go out and murder him for them! They should start sticking up for themselves!' Harry stands up arguing.

'Harry.' Dumbledore says calmly. 'You are right. You have had to watch all night people tortured without fighting back. It must be very frustrating.' Harry nods. 'But all of their lives they have been instilled with a fear of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Where as every year you have fought against him and make fun of the names with your friends.' Harry nods again. 'Go back to your dormitory Harry and spend some time with your friends. Also, please go see Madam Pomfrey before she comes after me for not sending you for your potions last night.' Harry nods and silently leaves the office. 'Minerva, take the school out of lockdown. Make sure Harry spends all day with his friends. I am cancelling Monday's lessons; he can do any homework then.'

'How about Harry's lessons?'

'I'm glad you reminded me Flitwick. Madam Pomfrey has allowed Harry to return to his lessons but he is under orders to still go and fetch his potions every four hours which may fall during your lessons. She also doesn't want any spells practised on Harry if they could possibly do any harm to internal organs.'

'Of course Albus, I will practise all spells with Harry in his lessons.' Flitwick reassures Albus.

'I'm glad. I do not wish for Poppy to be berating me later today for any relapse Harry might have.' Albus twinkles before he moves the conversation onto how to tell students about their family's demise and what to do with the resulting orphans.

* * *

Bowing in front of the Dark Lord Severus, was worried. He had had to partake in some of the… games that the inner circle was interested in, tortured children, watched whilst some of the men raped women and young teenagers who should have been in school, but whose parents were too frightened to send away and help Malfoy capture three small boys to bring back and present to the Dark Lord.

The three small boys were brothers and were huddled together in the centre of the inner circle and at the Dark lords feet who was sitting on his throne made of snakes. The oldest boy must have been around 8 and stood shaking in front of his two younger siblings trying to protect them.

'Well done Malfoy. Thessse ssssspecimens are ssssssuperb. Sssseverusss I hope you have brought those potionsssss I requesssted.' Severus walks forward out of the circle and bows down at the Dark Lords feet holding up 4 vials. 'Perfect.' The Dark Lord takes them out of Severus' hands and Severus seeing his dismissal makes his way back to his place. 'Crabbe, Goyle, hold one down.'

Crabbe and Goyle leave the circle and grab the youngest boy. The oldest launches himself at them and hits them with his clenched fists trying to make them let go. Crabbe swings out his arm and knocks the boy back. The inner circle and the Dark Lord laugh cruelly. Crabbe and Goyle pull the now screaming boy to the Dark Lords feet and pin him face down on the floor. The Dark Lord opens one of the vials and holds it over the boys back. A few drops land on the boys back and fizzes, the boy screams.

Inside Severus' head he is screaming for the child. That burn potion was specially made, it was meant to be used on stone when digging new sites of magical exploration. Thankfully the child passes out before it gets any worse.

Smiling, which twists his face making the other two young children shudder, the Dark Lord, upends the rest of the bottle over the boy, the smell of burning flesh assaults Severus' nostrils. All around him the Death Eaters are cheering, or in the case of Bella, smiling and stroking her husbands chest. Malfoy next to Severus turns and looks at him.

'Isn't that the best smell? The smell of burning half breeds in the evening.'

'Crabbe Goyle, bring the next one.' Too petrified to stop them they drag over the oldest over and down at the Dark Lords feet. This time on his back so he can watch. The Dark Lord opens the next vial and leans down forcing the boys jaw open. After pouring the potion into the spluttering boy he holds his jaw and nose closed and strokes the boys windpipe until the boy can't help but swallow. Crabbe and Goyle let the boy go expecting him to start writhing in pain.

When the boy just lies there Crabbe and Goyle look confused.

'My Lord….?' Bella starts from the sideleines.

'Patient, Bella. It's an Irreversible.' Grinning Bella turns to her husband and kisses him hard. 'Now who wants the final boy?'

Looking around the Dark Lord nods at Nott and Nott drags the boy out of the room by his hair. The Dark Lord finally stands up from his chair and makes a complete circle around his inner circle. He stops at Severus.

'You can go Sssseveruss, I know what happens next isn't to your specific tasssstes. Get thosssse other potionsssss ready for me ssssooon.' Severus bows and kisses the hem of the Dark Lords robes before turning and stalking out of the room ignoring the jeers from his fellow inner circle members.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**** – Arrivals**

Lessons started back up on Tuesday, with Charms first for the sixth years. Flitwick was the first Professor to practise all spells with Harry. This way the professors could temper their spells so if Harry's own spell failed he would not be as seriously injured as if it failed against a class mate. Luckily for Harry and the Headmaster most of Harry's lessons were reviewing the theory as the end of year exams were coming up soon. Therefore Madam Pomfrey would not be yelling at either of them soon.

Harry took a potion before he started on his soup at lunchtime, whilst Ron stuffed himself on ham sandwiches and crisps and Hermione had a salad, jacket potato and an apple. Neville sat down with them and Lavender and Parvati joined them too.

'Harry will you be well enough to start DA up again this Thursday?' Lavender asks filling her plate with salad and a small piece of chicken.

'Yeah. Of course.'

'What will we be learning this week?' Neville asks.

'Sixth and fourth years will be pairing up and working together to figure out what object has been charmed, what the charms are and how to reverse them. I would like the pairs to be one fourth and one sixth year as it will not only help the two years to become friends it will also mean the fourth years have help off the sixth years that could help them for their O.W.L.S in a years time.'

'How are the charmed objects related to Defence?' Parvati asks confused.

'In a fight, you could charm a rock to look like a human being. It cannot hurt you but you could spend a lot of time trying to defeat it and waste your energy when you could just reverse the charm and move on.'

'Never thought of that?' Ron says. Harry smiles.

'That's because I'm much cleverer then you are and my girlfriend has a higher IQ then both of us put together.' Ron laughs and Neville joins in.

'What are you doing with the younger years and seventh years too?' Parvati asks.

'The first, second and third years will be reviewing everything we have covered so far in DA, the fifth and seventh years have their main exams coming up in a few weeks so they will be going through spells that will be on the OWLs.' Harry holds up his hand as Hermione goes to talk. 'I've already talked to Professor Pentagon and she requested this. The exams are coming up and she wishes the students to have all of the practise they could get outside of lessons. Professor Pentagon will actually be reviewing with the seventh years.'

'So am I with the fifth year still?' Hermione asks.

'Yes, Professor Pentagon said she would give you a list of every spell they need to be able to perform and she would like you to go through each spell one by one this week and note down which students can do it and which ones can't. It will allow her and us to concentrate on the spells they need help with. Ron, Neville you two are working together to keep the sixth and fourth years in line. I can help if you desperately need it, but, bear in mind, I am working with first through third years on my own as Cho will be with Professor Pentagon.'

'Sure Harry.' Neville says.

'We can help as well.' Lavender and Parvati say together. Harry smiles his thanks.

Lunch is soon over and they make their way to either Arithmancy for Hermione and Parvati whilst the rest go outside as the sun is out.

'Who's that?' Lavender points towards the large Hogwarts gates. They can dimly make out figures carrying heavy loads. Harry suddenly has an uncertain feeling.

'Lavender will you go and fetch the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall from the Great hall. I think they need to see this.' Lavender nods and disappears back inside.

'Harry what is it?'

'I have a feeling we are soon going to be overrun with worried families fighting to escape Voldemort.'

'The Daily Prophet ran an article this morning on the heaviest warded places in the country and Hogwarts came top.' Neville explains. Dumbledore and McGonagall come out and stand next to them all. Harry turns and looks at Dumbledore.

'Looks like this will be the start of the exodus sir.'

'I think you may be correct Harry.'

'Are you going to let them stay?'

'If Hogwarts lets them through her gates we are safe letting them in. There is the large field over there by the lake and on the opposite side of the path is another large field next to the Forbidden Forest.' Dumbledore points out a large expanses of green grass at the bottom of a hill near the large entrance gate onto Hogwarts grounds, which was rarely used by students. 'They can set up camp there. We cannot help them with food, money or clothing, we have strict supplies to only deal with individuals in the castle.'

'Is it wise to let them in Albus?' Minerva questions.

'We have no choice. They are scared and they need protection.' Dumbledore steps down the steps with McGonagall following. Harry, Ron, Neville, and a returned Lavender sit down on the steps and watch the two professors make their way to the gates and open them. After a long conversation the witches and wizards outside form a line and slowly pass Dumbledore and McGonagall who are casting spells over them and their belongings before they make their way towards the grass field.

* * *

Many hours later, the students of the school have finished lessons and are sitting on either the steps or on the grass below, watching more families arrive. Some are injured, some are carrying tents and cooking utensils, whilst others are merely carrying their families. The students only leave when the remaining Professors call them in for dinner and Madam Pomfrey drags Harry up to the infirmary scolding about sitting on cold steps all day without a thick cloak.

Therefore Harry is in the infirmary when a few patients are brought in by McGonagall a few hours later. She looks very surprised to see Harry in his pyjamas in bed, reading.

'Harry are you alright?'

'Yes Professor. I'm in trouble.' Harry smiles sadly.

'What did you do?' McGonagall asks, not surprised at all.

'This young man sat outside on those cold steps all day without a thick winter cloak! He is going to stay here tonight to make sure he doesn't have a relapse.' Madam Pomfrey comes over scolding Harry. She notices the new patients and turns to McGonagall. 'Can I help these people Minerva?'

'Yes please Poppy. A few were at St Mungo's, but when they heard of people coming here for protection they left and came here either before or during treatment. This is Miss Cliffwater, and she is a trained Healer from St Mungo's and thought you could use the help.' McGonagall points at a brown haired witch who is already helping two children onto a bed. At hearing her name the witch turns to smile at Poppy.

'You can call me Annabel. I have been at St Mungo's now for 4 years. I usually work in the maternity ward but I have worked in critical care too.'

'Well, if you wouldn't mind dealing with the younger children I can deal with any adults. If we get busy I'm sure a few more nurses and Healers will arrive.' Nodding Annabel turns back to the children. Harry looks pleadingly at McGonagall who shakes her head and indicates for him to stay before leaving to go back outside.

* * *

By the time lessons start on Thursday, the large field next to the lake is full and another field is being used to house the Wizarding population. The camps were arranged in streets and already a few had names. Merchandisers had set up and were selling tents, fresh produce and clothing, even the Goblins had set up a small bank in Hogsmeade to allow this new 'city' easy access to their money. An apparition point had been set up to the left of the Hogwarts gate and a guard of 5 wizards had been set up to keep opening and closing the gates.

The favourite past time of Hogwarts students was to watch the commotion and marvel at the tents set up. There were castles, cottages, meagre tents and even some who were using the trees as shelter for the time being.

The hardest thing for some of the students was that their families had set up camp and after a meeting to make sure they are okay they were not allowed to go down and visit unless it was a Hogsmeade weekend as technically the families were not supposed to be there. Unfortunately some children couldn't even do that as their families hadn't made it and had been killed in the mass destruction.

When DA started on Thursday evening everybody's mind wasn't focused and it didn't take Harry long to stop everybody.

'Stop, stop. Hermione please undo the curse on Maximillian.' Harry yells. Hermione goes over to a fourth year that was slowly turning blue and waves her wand over him. He takes a deep breath. 'Thank you. Now what is the problem?' Harry glares at everybody. Even the seventh years and Professor Pentagon stopped too. Lisa Turpin raises her hand. 'Yes Lisa?'

'We're all worried. The attacks have left some of us orphans and we are scared about what will happen to us when summer arrives. The Death Eaters are also….' Harry raises his hand and she trails off. Harry takes a slow look around the Great Hall and notices the worried and unhappy faces of the students.

Why haven't the Heads of Houses talked to their students yet? Harry thought. This is a time when they need comfort and explanations.

Taking a deep breath Harry waved his wand and conjured an array of multi-coloured pillows they had used for DA at the beginning of the year. Immediately the students sat down and become comfortable. Professor Pentagon leaned against a wall and became still, fading into the background. Harry tucked his wand away and looked over the expectant faces.

'I'm sorry about your families.' Harry starts looking at the black morning bands around many students' arms over their robes. 'The Death Eaters are attacking all families of Aurors, Medi-wizards, Unspeakables, Ministry workers with high positions and prominent families who would oppose their ideals. They do this as these are the five groups of people that will be important in the war. They hope that by attacking these families other families will become too scared to fight back and so disheartened that you become complacent allowing them to take over without any opposition.'

'Why don't people fight back?' Harry turns to the owner of the voice, a small girl in her first year wearing a black band around her arm.

'Everybody's scared. Ever since Voldemort became the Dark Lord he has managed to convince everybody he is the ultimate evil, so scary that nobody can even say his name. If we cannot say his name how are we supposed to be brave enough to fight back?' Harry looks around at nodding heads. 'Did you know that Grindewald was by far the most organised, efficient and darkest Dark Lord since we started records? He managed to organise a muggle, Adolph Hitler, to be his partner making a war in the muggle and wizarding worlds. The war covered the entire world, where as Voldemort has difficulty organising a war in England with just wizards and witches! The muggles do not even care about him!'

'How do we fight back?' Harry looks at Neville who asked the question.

'First we all need to be able to say his name. Voldemort. Three measly syllables. Vol…de…mort.' Harry sounds out the syllables very slowly. 'He was born in 1926 to his muggle father and his witch mother. His mother died giving birth to him and he was raised in an orphanage. Orphanages in those days were horrible; bare rooms, basic clothes, basic food and little or no care. Adoption wasn't an option as Grindewald and Hitler were causing major concern in Europe and families could not afford to lavish money on more mouths to feed. He came to Hogwarts in 1937 and quickly worked his way up the Slytherin hierarchy as he never made friends and used people for power. Every teacher was enamoured of him and he became Head Boy in his final year here in 1944.'

'What's the point to this?' Michael Corners asks.

'So far is there anything unusual or scary about him?' Harry looks as the students shake their heads. 'I am the first to admit Voldemort has used the Killing Curse to his great advantage. You disagree, you die. You betray him, you die. You fight back, you die. But he did start off just like you are me, he can be harmed by the same curses he uses on anybody else! He is not immortal!' Contemplative silence follows this statement.

'What is going to happen to those of us that haven't got homes anymore? Who's families have died?'

Harry rubs his fingers over the bridge of his nose in perfect imitation of Snape when he is stressed. Harry looks back up.

'For the families that escaped and came to Hogwarts you will obviously move in with them and live on the grounds, but you will not be allowed into Hogwarts over the summer months as students are not supposed to be here, it is when the wards are updated, the castle is cleaned and it frankly gives our professors a break.' Harry gets some smiles. 'For those students have lost all of their family you will be placed with close relatives. If you have no relatives or your relatives are muggle and do not know about you, you can opt to go and live with a friend and their family as long as this family agrees. Any student unable to find a home will be moving into Hogwarts City with an adult for supervision. Your final years of schooling will be paid for out of a fund Hogwarts has and you will receive a monthly allowance until you are able to find a job.'

Harry gazes around and smiles calmly. Students huddle together and share the comfort of each other. Harry conjures himself a large cushion and sits down pulling a first year next to him into a hug. Seconds later another first year moves closer and Harry pulls him into a hug too. More younger students move over to Harry and join in the hug and before long Harry is over run by younger students. Harry raises his head and locks eyes with Hermione.

This is worth fighting for, Harry thought. Not the Ministry officials who turn against me at the first sign of trouble, but these children who deserve a better life without having to worry about Voldemort.

Harry waited until the students were settled down again and looking more relaxed before he extracted himself from the pile of human body's ands stood up.

'Right, now we have all feel much better and we have all calmed down, I think we should have a game of Hit. I'll referee and we'll have four teams. Years 1 and 2 together, 3 and 4 together, 5 and 6 together and I'm afraid the seventh years are on their own.' Harry watches as the students stand up and get into their teams in four corners of the room. Harry vanishes the cushions off the floor and holds up his wand. The four teams hold their wands up in front of them ready. 'Begin.' Harry shoots up a shield immediately and watches as the hall disappears in a flash of multi-coloured paint.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was just waking up on Friday morning. Draco found himself the first one awake and down to the common room so he took the opportunity to look around at the homework and parchment lying around on the tables and floor finding out some juicy blackmail material. Smirking over the latest parchment he is holding in his hand he places it back where he found it and sits casually down on the sofa directly in front of the fireplace.

A black owl flies through one of the high windows and perches on the arm of the chair next to him, Draco immediately gets up and bows to the owl.

'Good morning Scarab. How may I be of service?' Draco keeps his back bowed, until the owl finishes glaring at him and holds out its leg. Draco quickly takes the message and waits until the owl has flown out of the common room before dropping back down upon is seat staring at the old parchment in his hands. Flipping it over he notices the seal is black with the symbol of the Dark Mark pressed into it.

Taking a deep breath he breaks the seal, making a green image of the Dark Mark float up in front of him, and opens the parchment. The writing looks to be written in red ink, but Draco knows it is actually blood. After quickly scanning and memorising the letter, Draco stands and throws it into the fire, and stands watching it burn.

Footsteps behind him make him turn around and he sees Blaize and Pansy entering from the girls' dorms.

'Draco, darling, you're awake. We were hoping one of you was awake to escort us to breakfast.' Pansy drawls walking over and taking Draco's arm. Draco takes one last look at the blackened parchment and nods his head, holding out his other arm for Blaize.

'Let us go to breakfast before Crabbe and Goyle get there and eat it all.' Pansy laughs as Draco leads them up out of the dungeons.

In the Great Hall Draco is pleased to note it is almost empty and only a few young Ravenclaws and a couple of Gryffindors are in there. Draco waits until Blaize and Pansy have sat down before he joins them, and fills his plate with a few kippers and butter.

'Have you received any orders lately Draco?' Pansy asks as she takes a sip of pumpkin juice. 'It's unusual for us not to receive any for two weeks.'

'I received them this morning.'

'Wonderful.' Pansy smiles. Blaize nods in agreement but doesn't say anything. They look up as their fellow sixth years join them. 'We got orders.' Is the first thing Pansy says as they sit down.

'Pansy if you can't keep your mouth shut talk about the weather. The Dark Lord would hardly be happy if we we're all discovered because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!' Draco snaps whilst wearing a charming smile plastered on his face. Pansy has the grace to look ashamed and finishes eating her breakfast. The whole group look up as Potter and his group come in laughing.

'Potter.' Nott growls. 'Can't wait till the Dark Lord kills him.'

'His skin is turning pink again. It's not so grey anymore.' Blaize says. Looking over Draco can see that she is correct. Potter's skin does not look dead anymore, the colour was coming back and he is smiling a lot wider again.

'How do you think the Dark Lord will kill him?' They turn to look at Millicent. 'Well… I mean… he survived Avada Kedavra and an Irreversible. He can't bloody well be killed by usual methods.' Millicent ends. They all glare at Potter as he sits down. Almost as if he feels them glaring he looks up and seeing them smiles, raises his goblet in a silent toast before taking a sip. Grinning, his attention is pulled back by Granger.

'Arrogant son of a mudblood.' Nott sneers. 'Good morning Professor.' At Notts sudden change of voice, they look up and see Snape towering over them.

'Professor, can we help you?' Draco asks.

'Malfoy I was informed you would receive an owl today. I am here if you have any questions regarding your new orders.'

'Of course sir.' Snape nods and makes his way up to the head table.

* * *

Harry was immensely happy when porridge came up for his breakfast, he was even happier when Hermione opted to have the same all be it with jam. Everybody else dived in for bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.

'When you going to be able to eat proper food Harry?' Ron spits out between a mouthful of eggs and toast.

'Next week I start back on basic food. Madam Pomfrey told me this morning when I went for my potion.' Ron just nods and turns to talk to Dean. Hermione rolls her eyes and turns to Harry.

'How full is the infirmary?'

'Full enough that Madam Pomfrey told me, if I have another accident she'll make me stop with Professor Snape to be cured.' Harry grins and fakes a shudder. 'I was thinking though.'

'Yes Harry?'

'Do you remember we had our day exploring?' Hermione nods. 'And we found the extra wards for the infirmary…' Hermione nods and then looks up at Harry.

'You're a genius. It just needs cleaning.'

'Yup. I wonder if we can get some house elves to clean it for us.'

'Harry James Potter!' Hermione yells. The tables turn and look over at them as Hermione swells with anger. 'I don't believe…' Harry places his hand over her mouth and smiles winningly at everybody watching them. He leans down to Hermione's ear and whispers.

'Everybody is now watching. How about we sit quietly and discuss this like adults?' Harry takes his hand away from her mouth, just in time to have the doors to the great hall open to let in the Minister of Magic Delores Umbridge, Percy Weasley and a contingent of Aurors. The students turn their gaze from Hermione and Harry over to the ministry workers and follow their progress through the hall until they reach the Professors table. Dumbledore stands up when they get close and smiles.

'Good Morning Minister Umbridge. How may I be of service today ?'

'I have come to talk to you about the extra residents you have let onto Hogwarts grounds.'

'Ah yes. The families down on the south field.'

'Hogwarts is supposed to be an educational establishment, Headmaster. Families of your students are not supposed to be living on the grounds.'

'It is not all students' families; I believe a lot have no relations here at all.'

'Headmaster, I insist you send the families home.'

'I apologise Minister, as Headmaster I can grant hospitality to anybody seeking refuge as long as they do not disturb the everyday running of the school and I have already made sure they will not.'

'Headmaster, I do not think it is an ideal situation. There could be Death Eaters mixed in with them and could easily attack the school.' Umbridge titters. 'You wouldn't want them to get to Mr Potter now would you?'

'Minister, I assure you Hogwarts would not have let the visitors through her gates if they meant harm for the students. Also, myself and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall checked every person entering the gates for curses and dark material. Everybody was clean.'

'Headmaster how are you planning on protecting your… refugees and the students?'

'Hogwarts is protection enough Minister.' Simon steps up to Umbridge's side and whispers in her ear. It is obviously not what she wanted to hear as she frowns. 'Head Auror Blackwell informs me that he can spare 5 Aurors from other duties to guard the gates of Hogwarts.'

'I thank you Minister and Head Auror Simon, I'm sure having Aurors outside of our gates will make not only our students feel safe but also our new community growing on the south field.' Percy whispers in Umbridge's other ear.

'Of course, we could also allow some Aurors to come and help protect the school as well, Headmaster. It would keep the students and … the community safe.'

'I'm sorry Minister. I will not allow Aurors onto the grounds of Hogwarts.' Umbridge smiles, but it is forced.

'Of course Headmaster. I will just visit our new community before leaving.'

'Of course Minister. I will lead you down there.' Dumbledore comes from behind the Professors table and offers his arm to the Minister, who accepts it, and they all leave the hall. Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry shudders.

'I think I have finished breakfast now.' Harry pushes his unfinished porridge away. 'But I am in the mood to go exploring.' Harry looks at Hermione suggestively. Ron grins.

'If you two want to take the day off….'

'Ronald Weasley! Harry, and myself are not going to be missing lessons.'

'No mate. We'll disappear this evening instead.' Harry winks at Ron who laughs in return.

'Fine Harry. I won't expect you back then.'

'You don't anyway. I never sleep. The only reason I ever go into a dorm now is to change clothes and wake you guys up.' Hermione pushes her plate away.

'Come on. We have to get down to Hagrid's.' Hermione picks up her book bag and takes Harry's arm at the same time as pulling Rons robes to get him moving.

* * *

Umbridge was taking her time walking up and down the newly formed streets between the tents whispering with Percy, who was nodding at random intervals and making notations on a piece of parchment. Dumbledore was walking just behind her talking about the weekend attacks with Simon. After a good hour Umbridge finally made her way towards Hogwarts gate which was opened by three wizards with their wands out. They each nod politely as she passes, but she ignores them.

Dumbledore waits until they have apparated away before talking to the men guarding the gate.

'Head Auror Simon is sending over five Aurors to help guard the gates. They are not to set foot inside the gates, they are strictly guarding the outside.' Dumbledore makes sure they fully understand before walking slowly back up to the castle, making a mental note to check each of the Aurors sent for Dark Magic as Hogwarts was very unnerved by the Ministers visit.

I'm glad I took Delores for a walk, Dumbledore thought. Now I'll be able to enjoy my breakfast.

* * *

That evening Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor Tower and made their way to the blank wall Harry discovered the door behind that led to the extra wards. Once there Harry places his hand on the wall and says.

'Expositus.' The wall starts to glow blue and taking Hermione's hand they walk through the wall. On the other side the torches light up and they both take out their wands. Harry turns to Hermione.

'If Madam Pomfrey asks, I was a good boy and spent the entire time sitting down whilst you did the work.' Harry says before sweeping his wand wide and banishing all of the dust in front of them. Hermione takes his lead and starts casting disinfecting spells at the walls and floors as they go. Harry is in the front banishing dust, creepy crawlies and making sure everything is safe as Hermione follows disinfecting and polishing.

A good few hours later, an exhausted Harry and Hermione are sitting in the children's ward at the top of the stairs with moonlight coming through the now clean windows sipping from goblets Dobby had brought them. Around them a few house elves finished the cleaning.

'When are we going to tell Madam Pomfrey about these new wards?' Hermione asks.

'Tomorrow morning. Another quarter of our year is going to be going into Hogsmeade to take their Apparition tests tomorrow and it will mean it is slightly quieter.'

'Before our lessons then?' Hermione confirms.

'Yes, darling I would never let you miss your lessons.'

'We has finished sirs.' A squeaky voice tells them. Harry turns and smiles at the unusually short female house elf.

'Thank you. You may leave now.' The house elves nod happily and disappear with a 'crack.'

The following morning Harry and Hermione walked into the hospital wing which is full of witches and wizards. Madam Pomfrey is running around trying to deal with all of her patients. When she notices Harry she stops and frowns.

'I thought I told you Mr Potter, not to come back unless it's for your potions.'

'Well… I thought you could do with some more room for all of these patients.'

'How do you propose we do that?' Harry smiles and walks down the length of the hospital wing to her large potions cabinet, pulling out his wand. 'Mr Potter, you had better not be using magic on my potions cabinet.' Harry ignores her and waves his wand, the potions cabinet slowly moves to the right revealing a hidden archway where a gleaming staircase can be seen. Harry turns and looks at a very surprised Madam Pomfrey.

'Where…?'

'Hermione and I went exploring a while ago and we discovered two new wards for you. Private rooms as well.' Madam Pomfrey just stands there until Hermione gently takes her arm and leads her forward and up the first few stairs.

'It was always here?' Madam Pomfrey whispers to Hermione.

'Yes. It was a bit dusty but we had a little help from some house elves. With all of the new patients that will be coming from our new 'city' on the south field, we thought you might need a few more beds.' Madam Pomfrey starts to cry and hugs Hermione.

'Thank you.' Madam Pomfrey then turns to Harry and holds out her arms. Harry walks over and hugs Madam Pomfrey. 'Thank you so much Harry.' She pulls back and smiles. 'You'll be able to have your own room now.' Harry laughs. After one last hug Madam Pomfrey lets Harry go and pushes him towards the exit. 'Just because you have your own room Mr Potter doesn't mean I want to see you in it. Now shoo.' Harry takes Hermione's hand and they leave the hospital wing. Behind them Madam Pomfrey is already moving up the stairs to explore before she starts moving patients around.

* * *

Whilst Harry and Hermione were in their morning lessons, Madam Pomfrey moved her patients around and finally had time to go and visit Dumbledore.

'Albus, you wont believe it. Two whole new wards. Hidden there for centuries. Marvellous.'

'I'm glad Poppy, we will probably need the space. I have sent out a short letter down to the south field to see if there are any nurses or Healers that can help you now.'

'I have Annabel.'

'I understand Poppy, but when Mr Potter lands in the infirmary again you will be the only Healer to attend to him, therefore we need somebody else to work with Annabel.'

'Of course Albus. Have the Aurors arrived this morning to guard the gates.'

'Yes. Just as our students were going down to Hogsmeade for their Apparition tests, they decided to stop them all and search them.'

'Albus, that's invasive, they are only here to protect the students not interrogate them.'

'I understand your concerns Poppy, but I also know that each of those Aurors was hand picked by myself and Simon and are on our side. I am having them checked on their way back in as well, can't have Harry getting poisoned again.' Albus twinkles.

'I trust you on these Albus. If Harry is poisoned, harmed in any way with something that gets passed those Aurors, I will hold you responsible.'

'Of course Poppy.' Albus twinkles some more. Poppy huffs and leaves the room, not understanding Albus has just manipulated her into accepting the Auror guards.

* * *

Harry didn't have to ask if Ron passed his apparition test when he stormed in the Gryffindor Tower that evening, as he came in scowling and angry.

'What went wrong?' Harry asks.

'I got splinched.'

'Ouch.'

'Yeah. I lost my arm.'

'You'll pass it next time.'

'Huh.' Ron huffs unconvinced as he slumps into a chair.

'Of course you will Ron. Can't let me pass before you and I can take mine next time they test us.'

'When's that?' Ron looks up interested.

'5th August.'

'I'll be able to practise at home and around Grimmauld Place.' Ron smiles cheering up. 'So what did you and Hermione do today? Other then your usual Saturday lessons.'

'We showed Madam Pomfrey the two extra wards we discovered, went to our lessons, had a picnic, did some homework, rescued a small girl, got a lecture off Madam Pomfrey for over doing my exercise and aggravating my heart and threatened with a fate worse then Voldemort if I don't listen.'

'You rescued a firstie?'

'No I rescued an 8 year old.'

'Where?' Ron asks confused.

_Harry and Hermione had become bored of doing coursework for their advanced courses by 3pm. Well Harry had and he convinced Hermione that he wanted to go for a walk._

'_Come on, please. Just a short walk around the lake and straight back here. Fresh air will help you concentrate. I'll get down on my knees and beg just please lets go outside.' Hermione sighs exasperated and nods. Harry cheers and helps her back all of her stuff up into her bag and throws it over his shoulder before they leave._

_After dropping their bags off in the Tower they made their way outside and started their walk around the lake holding hands._

'_See, much better.'_

'_You win Harry.' Hermione laughs. 'It is nice out here and it will help us concentrate later. But we are still going to be working later.' Harry raised Hermione's hand up to his__lips and kissed it smiling._

'_Wouldn't have it any other way.'_

_Half an hour later after walking in companionable silence and stopping every now and then to point out the giant squid that was basking on the top of the lake, Harry suddenly stopped dead._

'_Harry?' Hermione asks worriedly._

'_My heart.'_

'_Okay. If we sit down, it might stop hurting.' Harry nods and Hermione makes him sit down on a nearby boulder. As soon as his bottom touches the stone he cries out in pain clutching his chest. 'Harry?' _

_Harry shakes off Hermione's hand and stands up which eases the pain. Looking around him seemingly ignoring Hermione's presence he sets off along the path directly along the side of the lake at a fast pace. Hermione takes off after him. A few minutes later a small group of children come into view playing with sticks and mock fighting on a small outcrop of rocks above the lake. Without stopping Harry heads in their direction, Hermione tagging along worried and scared._

'_Hey.' Harry calls out when he is close enough. The children stop and turn looking at Harry. 'Hey, could you come away from the ledge please.' Harry calls out. The children look at each other, shrug and move away from the edge and head in Harry's direction. When Harry reaches them they stop and stare. 'Hi.'_

'_Harry Potter.' A young boy asks in awe._

'_Um… yeah.'_

'_Wicked. Do you have the scar?' Harry sighs and moves his fringe out of the way. The kids jump up and down excited and come over. The youngest girl pulls on Harry's robes so he bends down and lets her trace the scar with a finger._

'_I have a scar, see.' The girl pulls up her robe and shows a badly scared knee. _

'_How did you do that?'_

'_I fell.' The girl shrugs and takes Harry's hand pulling him back to their outcrop of rock. 'Do you have a wand?' Harry nods and pulls out his wand. Hermione and the others children soon join them. 'Show me a spell?'_

'_Anything?'_

'_Something pretty and in pink.' The girl nods. Harry glances over his shoulder at Hermione who shrugs._

'_Okay, how about this?' Harry jabs his wand forward and out shoots a bunch of pink flowers. Harry takes them and hands them to the girl who giggles and takes them sniffing. _

'_Pretty.' One of the boys tugs Harry's robes and he turns around. _

'_I want a blue bird.' _

'_Okay.' Harry swishes his wand and jabs it into the air. Out shoots a small blue swallow which flies around and then lands on Harry's shoulder. Harry squats down so the boy can reach the bird. _

'_Wicked.' The three other children rush forward at Harry knocking him backwards. A cry behind him and a splash grab his attention._

'_Help.' Harry scrambles up looking over the edge of the rock. 'There's something in here…' Before Harry or Hermione can react she is pulled under the water._

'_Grindylows!' Harry says chucking off his robe and diving into the water after her._

'_Harry!' Hermione shouts rushing to the edge of the rock. _

_1__5 minutes later, Hermione is comforting the other children who are crying and a distraught mother who had been fetched. _

'_My baby. She just turned 5 last week.' The unhappy mother cries onto Hermione's shoulder. _

'_Hey, look.' The boys shout who had been peering over the edge of the rock watching the water. 'Ripples.' Hermione and the mother shoot over to the rock edge in time to see Harry and the girl surface each with a bubble head charm. _

'_Harry!' Hermione squeals causing Harry to look up. _

'_Levitate us up will you Mione. I'm tired.' Hermione swishes and flicks and the two float up out of the water and onto the rocks. The girl throws herself at her mother showing bruises around her ankles and after Hermione checks Harry over, she notices the same sort of bruises on Harry's wrists._

'_Harry?'_

'_Grindylows__ put up a bit of a fight.'_

'_Mommy, I'm sorry.' The girl sobs._

'_Ssshhh baby it's okay. You're safe now.'_

'So you entertained children, played magic tricks and rescued the girl. Harry, do you ever do anything different?' Ron asks lying back on a chair looking amused.

'Nah. I'm a hero.'

'Yeah, you are.' Ron shakes his head and pulls himself up off the chair. 'Let's go to dinner.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch****apter 38 – Master Harry Potter sir**

April melted into May and the weather became warmer, the rain blew away, the flowers on the grounds opened and as the days became hotter, students wore thinner robes and spent more time on the grounds.

However, even though this evening was warm, every couple was still in their common rooms, luckily for the dark figure that was weaving its way through the halls on the seventh floor. Looking closely you can see it is a small house elf carrying another house elf, slowly.

'Hic.' A squeaky voice echoes around the empty halls. 'Hic.'

'Sssh.' Another voice answers as it paces back and forth in front of a tapestry. A door appears on the opposite wall and carefully the house elf juggles its companion enough to reach for the door handle and opens the door.

After disappearing inside for a few minutes the house elf comes back out twisting its hand together and then twisting its ears. With a final look around it shuts the door and disappears with a 'crack.'

* * *

Harry was taking his time with his Potions coursework. He didn't want to fail it for missing out a single ingredient in his list. Luckily, unusually, on this Friday night the common room had emptied fairly early, around midnight, giving him more then enough time in the last 3 hours to worry over and over again, that he had missed something. Looking around at the couch, floor and coffee table in front of the fire covered in books and pieces of parchment Harry sighs and flops back against the back of the chair he was sitting in.

A flick of his wrist and the pieces of parchment jump up and arrange themselves in a neat pile on the coffee table. Another flick and the books line up in alphabetical order and pile themselves onto a shelf on one side of the common room. A finger pointed directly at the fire causes the embers to light back up and leaping flames to start to heat back up the common room, which due to the fact it was in the early hours of the morning was fairly chilly.

Sighing Harry leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. A loud crack makes him sit up, pull out his wand and open his eyes, to see Dobby standing in front of him, twisting his ears and looking longingly at a heavy candlestick on one side on the mantle piece. Harry quickly grasps Dobby's t-shirt and pulls him closer making sure he doesn't start to hurt himself.

'Hello Dobby, what can I do for you at this time of the morning?'

'Harry Potter sir is a wonderful and kind wizard, sir.'

'Dobby. Are you okay?' Harry asks softly. Dobby bows his head and twists his ears harder yelping. Harry very gently take Dobby's hands away from his ears and holds them. 'Dobby, tell me what is worrying you.'

'It's Winky sir.' Dobby whispers trying to pull his hands away so he can grab his ears again, but Harry holds on tightly.

'Go on Dobby.'

'Winky is ill Harry Potter sir.'

'Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?'

'Madam Pomfrey cannot help Winky sir.' Tears spring to Dobby's eyes. 'Winky is dying sir.' Harry slowly pulls Dobby towards him and hugs him slightly.

'Take me to Winky, Dobby.' Dobby nods and a 'crack' later Harry is standing outside of the Room of Requirement with the door in plain view. Harry shakes his head in disbelief before Dobby opens the door and enters leaving Harry to follow behind him.

The first thing Harry notices is that the ceiling is very low and he has to duck down to avoid serious damage to his head. Next is that Dobby is fussing over Winky who is lying down in a small cot still holding a bottle of Butterbeer. Dobby sits down on the floor cross legged next to the cot holding her hand. Harry crawls over and sits cross legged down too.

'What's wrong with Winky?'

'She won't use her magic, sir. House elves need to use their magic.'

'Why isn't she using her magic Dobby?'

'Winky has no master and won't use her magic.'

'I thought she worked at Hogwarts?'

'No Harry Potter sir. Dobby and Winky not bound to Hogwarts.'

'Why didn't Winky bind herself to Hogwarts?'

'Many house elves bound at Hogwarts too weak a bond, house elves bound to all students not to headmaster as we live longer.' Harry nods understanding.

'How can we make Winky better?'

'Bind Winky to family sir.' Harry nods.

'I will return Dobby. Take that bottle off Winky and do not let her have any more Butterbeer. Stay here and look after her.' Dobby nods and takes the bottle off Winky and makes it disappear. Harry crawls back out of the Room of Requirement and enters the corridor. Thinking for a moment he heads towards the Headmaster office.

Reaching the Gargoyle he nods to it and whispers the default password that sets itself at night, in case of emergency for easy access by teachers.

'Hogwarts: A History.' The gargoyle jumps aside and Harry steps onto the moving staircase taking two steps at a time as he ascends. At the office door Harry knocks gently before opening it. Inside the room is dark, the only noise is the snoring of the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses and the gentle squawking of a bald Fawkes asleep on his perch. Harry silently walks across the room and stokes Fawkes' back causing the bird to wake up. A happy chirp greets Harry as Fawkes wakes up and notices Harry. Harry picks up the small bird and cups it in his hands.

'Hello, Fawkes. Burning day yesterday?' Fawkes chirps again and nudges Harry's fingers. 'I know, I'm up here a bit early.' Fawkes chirps and nods. 'Is Albus fast asleep?' Fawkes nods again. 'That's okay I can wait till he wakes.' Harry, still holding Fawkes goes over to the fire and lights it by pointing a finger at the wood inside the hearth. He sits down on a comfy chair and places his sock covered feet on a small stool placing Fawkes on his lap and stroking him gently.

Soon Fawkes has nodded off and Harry has summoned a random book from Dumbledore's shelves and is reading when a small cough catches Harry's attention. Standing behind his desk in a bright blue gown Albus is standing, smiling over his half moon spectacles.

'Harry, is there something you need this early in the morning? Or did you just need the company?'

'It's important.'

'Well, I'm glad you came then.' Dumbledore says crossing his study and sitting down on the chair opposite Harry. He smiles when he sees a small Fawkes being petted on Harry's lap. 'Now Harry what is so important you needed to come and see me at 4 in the morning? Voldemort? Heart?'

'No. Winky?'

'Ah. Dobby's friend.'

'She's not very well.'

'What can I do Harry?' Harry grimaces.

'Hermione will be killing me as soon as she finds out. I need to bind her or else Dobby believes she will die.'

The fire crackles and Fawkes chirps in his sleep. Harry picks him up gently and passes the baby pheonix over to Dumbledore who takes Fawkes and places him in a pocket on his chest.

'You need me to oversee the bonding.'

'I need you to tell me what I have to do. I have no idea even how to start.'

Dumbledore holds out his hand and a book flies into it. He passes it over to Harry.

'This should be a good start.' Harry sighs and takes the book off Dumbledore.

'I hate reading. Why on earth do I always end up with a book to read? If it's not you, its Severus and if its not Severus, Hermione wants me to read something.'

'Harry, reading is how you gain the knowledge to run DA, make sure Severus doesn't take points in Potions and defeat Voldemort.'

'Doesn't mean I have to like it.' Harry sulks but opens the book to the first chapter. 'You can go back to bed sir. It will probably take me till breakfast to read all of this.' Dumbledore smiles and stands up disappearing back through his bookcase with a tiny Fawkes.

'Have you finished Harry?' Dumbledore asks as he comes back fully dressed into his office at 7am.

'Yup. It's got to be one of my top 10 most boring books, right after Hogwarts: A History.' Dumbledore chuckles.

'Shall we go and find Dobby and Winky now, Harry?'

'Yes, sir. I told Dobby hours ago I would be back. He is probably very worried by now.' Harry says standing up and leading Dumbledore out of his office.

Back at the Room of Requirement the door appears and they enter, both ducking down and crawling into the space. Dobby looks up blearily.

'Harry Potter, sir returns for Dobby and Winky.'

'Of course I did Dobby. I promised I would. I just had to research how to bind a house elf.' Dobby smiles and his eyes widen.

'The great Harry Potter sir binding Winky!' Harry nods. Dobby turns to Winky and starts to shake her. 'Winky Winky. New master here.' Winky shakes her head.

'No master want bad house elf.'

'This master does.' Harry states. Winky turns over shocked and her big eyes become larger. 'Stand up Winky. I cannot bind a house elf that has no pride in their bearing.' Winky nods, still wide eyed and is helped to stand up by Dobby. Once she has stopped swaying on the spot, Dobby lets her go and Winky looks down at Harry's shoes twisting her hands in her filthy clothes. Dumbledore kneels next to Harry and pulls out a handkerchief.

'I free you from Hogwarts Winky.' Dumbledore takes Winky's hand and places the handkerchief in it. Harry then steps forward and takes the handkerchief away from her.

'Winky, I bind you to the Potter family. You serve us for life. Secrets are kept private, needs are met quickly, our lives are protected. Will you keep the Potter family line safe from our enemies?'

'Yes sir.'

'Will you faithfully serve the Potter line keeping our secrets safe?'

'Yes sir.'

'House elf Winky. I bind you to the Potter line, to myself and to my heirs.' Harry holds out his hand. Winky takes his left hand carefully and kisses the back of it. When Winky pulls back a blue line leaves his hand and surrounds Winky before shrinking into her body. Winky immediately stands up straighter.

'How can Winky serve you Master Harry Potter sir?'

'First you will stop drinking Butterbeer. You will keep your appearance smart at all times and I wish for you to work as you usually do at Hogwarts when I am at school, although I might have a special job for you to do Winky.' Winky nods happily. Dobby steps forward twisting his t-shirt around his hands.

'Sir, could you bind Dobby too?' Harry looks at Dobby shocked.

'I thought you liked being free Dobby.'

'Dobby wants to be bound to Harry Potter sir, but Harry Potter sir would not bind house elf so Dobby came and worked at Hogwarts instead.' Harry turns to looks at Dumbledore who just twinkles in reply.

'Okay Dobby.' Dobby grins and takes Harry's hand kissing it. A very faint blue line surrounds Dobby and then shrinks into his body. 'I'm still going to insist on paying you 1 galleon and for you to have 1 day off a month.' Dobby nods and smiles, taking Winky's hand.

'Dobby and Winky get back to work sir.' Harry nods. Dobby and Winky disappear with a loud 'crack'. Harry and Dumbledore crawl back out of the room narrowly avoiding some Gryffindors coming down the corridor. The third years nod as they pass Harry and Dumbledore not surprised to see them together.

'Well Harry. All this crawling has given me an appetite, shall we go to breakfast?' Harry nods and they make their way down to the Great Hall chatting.

* * *

It wasn't until the following Saturday after the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff that Harry had to face his girlfriend and S.P.E.W.

Saturday morning Harry was interrupted from his one sided game of chess by Ron, who had woken up early as he was nervous about that day's match.

'Morning Harry.' Harry looked up from moving his queen.

'Morning Ron.' Ron sits down opposite Harry and takes up the black pieces.

'Knight to D6. Check mate.' Harry stares dumbfounded at the board before sighing. 'You really are rubbish at this.' Harry holds up a book from beside him called 'Strategy, The Idiots Guide to Chess.' Ron bursts out laughing.

'Look, I got the Beginners guide but I couldn't understand or work half the moves, so I ordered this one from a muggle shop.'

'Didn't they have anything below Beginner level in Flourish and Blotts?'

'No. Okay. I'm rubbish at chess and can't for the life of me understand the bloody game. I forget half the time how I can move the pieces let alone plan five moves ahead.'

'Harry, what will you do when you are in the battle field?'

'Um, fight.'

'I meant when you have to organise everybody to make sure we don't end up shooting each other.'

'Ron, that's what I have friends for.' Harry smiles putting the chess set back onto the table he moved it from. 'Come on let's go eat before the Slytherins get there and decide to insult us again.' Ron nods and stands up.

They both walk slowly down to the Great Hall using all of their shortcuts and reach the Great Hall in record time.

'Looking forward to our match Ron?' Harry asks.

'Sure, I'm captain aren't I?'

'I'm sorry, all those early mornings and late nights practising, didn't realise my best mate was the captain.' Ron playfully hits Harry on the arm as they sit down. Harry sighs as porridge appears directly in front of him and he looks longingly at the honey Ron is pouring all over his porridge next to him. Ron looks up and seeing Harry staring he mistakes it for wanting it and holds it out for Harry to take. Harry shakes his head so Ron puts the jug back down on the table.

'Not allowed it still?'

'Oh no. Just like the bloody heart monitor I'm under strict supervision, and Madam Pomfrey had even roped in a house elf to make my meals specifically for me to make sure I do not eat too much sugar, fat, salt and drink any alcohol.' Ron snorts and takes a large spoonful of porridge and honey savouring it.

'Shame.' Harry pouts until Hermione sits down next to him and starts piling bacon and tomatoes on her plate.

'Hermione, could you please have some sympathy.' Harry asks. Hermione looks up at Harry blankly, before smiling.

'Oh Harry. I don't ask you to give up Quidditch because it gives me a heart attack every time you get on your Firebolt, so don't expect me to give up my fatty, salted bacon.'

'Oh look, Potty's only eating porridge. He's nervous to be taking on Hufflepuff.' Nott catcalls as the Slytherin sixth years enter. Harry sighs and wolfs down his breakfast before leaving.

'See you on the pitch Ron. I'm going to get my books and meet you in Potions Hermione.' Hermione nods tucking into her bacon and Ron tries to say goodbye round a mouthful of Honey.

* * *

The Gryffindor Tower was partying like there was no tomorrow. They had won the Quidditch Cup! Ron was being carried around on the shoulders of the team and being congratulated left and right. The whole team had been draped in red drapes off the beds and Ron had been given a crown amongst chorus' of 'Weasley is Our King.' After a few hundred verses they settle Ron down on a chair and crack open a few bottles of Firewhisky.

'How on earth did you get these Harry?' A seventh year asks.

'Don't bother asking him.' Dean says. 'He only ever gives one answer.'

'Magic.' Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus all say together.

Laughing they line up a line of glasses and within minutes the bottles are empty and the glasses are being passed around and the top three years are sitting down around Ron, on the floor, other sofas and conjured chairs for the seventh years. Harry sits down at Rons feet and leans his head back against the chair.

'That's it Harry, worship at my feet.' Ron says. Harry grins and turns so he is staring with exaggerated admiration on his face.

'Of course Ron. You're my saviour.' Harry says in an awed girly voice.

'I know, you couldn't have won the Quidditch Cup without my brilliant goal keeping.' Harry laughs. 'You getting the snitch when we were 100 points up never helped at all.' Ron says casually.

'I could murder a hot chocolate, but I doubt I'm allowed one.' Harry sighs watching everybody sipping alcohol. Before somebody can reply a cup and saucer appear in Harry's hand. Everybody blinks around him.

'I never knew the house elves did personal service.' Neville says.

'They don't unless you bring your own house elves to school.' Seamus says. 'Something you want to tell us Harry?'

'Tell everybody what?' Hermione says sitting down next to Harry and taking the cup out of Harry's hand and taking a sip.

'Harry has a house elf.' Seamus adds missing Harry's look to stay silent. Hermione turns to Harry frowning.

'Harry?' Harry stands up. 'Harry?' Hermione asks more forcefully.

'Winky and Dobby.'

'Who's Winky and Dobby?' Seamus asks, but Hermione doesn't need to ask. She drops the cup and stands up angrily.

'Dobby and Winky.' Hermione stresses the 'and.' 'You own two house elves!'

'Uh-oh.' Ron mumbles ducking down into his seat to avoid Hermione's temper.

'Hermione…' Hermione raises her hand and Harry stops his sentence.

'You bound two house elves.' Hermione asks deceptively quietly. 'What about S.P.E.W?' Harry stays quiet. 'Binding house elves is against what S.P.E.W stands for.'

'I thought it stood for the 'Society for the Protection and Education of House Elf Welfare' there was never anything to say against binding them.' Hermione explodes.

'Harry James Potter. House elves are slaves. They are not paid, they do not get holidays and they are subject to the whim of their master! Many are beaten and forced to punish themselves for the slightest mistake.' Harry holds up his hand stopping Hermione mid rant. Harry pushes himself up from the floor and stands facing Hermione.

'Are you comparing me to Lucius Malfoy?' Harry asks calmly, eerily reminiscent of Dumbledore. 'Am I likely to abuse my house elves?'

'What does that have to do with anything?' Hermione asks disgusted.

'Just answer my question. Am I violent?'

'No. You lose your temper but you do not get violent'

'Do I humiliate or subject anybody to mental pain?'

'No'

'Do I ever abandon what I have said I would protect?'

'No'

'Then what makes you think that Dobby and Winky are not protected?' Harry lifts an eyebrow at Hermione.

'He has a point. They are well protected now he has bound them. If anybody hurts them they have to answer to Harry. Which even you admit would be an extremely scary experience.' Ron says. Others around them shudder at the thought of Harry being angry at them.

'It's slavery!' Hermione states, not willing to give up her point.

'Hermione, Winky was going to die! Dobby was so distraught he came to me for help hoping I could save Winky, who I think he loves by the way. Would you have had me turn him down? Would you have me let Winky die? Just to stick to a principle you believe to be right. I love you Hermione, but I am not willing to let any being die just because of it.'

'I am trying to free them all. That's the only way they can be properly protected.' Hermione states ignoring what Harry had said. Harry reaches out and touches her arm.

'They do not want to be freed. Do you know what happens to free house elves? Have you asked Dobby how he had to survive for the year between the Malfoy's and when Dumbledore hired him? I have. It was truly horrific. Beaten by other house elves when he came to close to Wizarding families, half starved, cold, chased by wild animals. Is that the life you would wish for them?'

'If they were freed and paid to work they would not be half starved or cold or chased by animals.'

'You really think that people are going to accept that. For millennia house elves have been bound to masters or mistresses, Wizards do not want to give it up and house elves cannot imagine life without it. It will not take a matter of years to sort this out it will take hundreds of years, Hermione. In the mean time you need to protect elves already in service. Protect them from beatings and senseless murder.'

'Hermione looks at Harry and then runs from the room. Harry watches her go clenching and unclenching his hands. Ron reaches out and places a hand on Harry's arm.

'Leave her alone tonight. Try and talk to her again in the morning. You were right and she knows it. But this is our Hermione, she hates being wrong.' Harry nods and turns to the silent crowd.

'Sorry for ruining the party. If you'll excuse me?' Harry disappears up the boys' staircase.

* * *

By Sunday breakfast every house and the professors had heard about the argument between Hermione and Harry. The tension at the Gryffindor breakfast table was tense as Harry sat with Ron and an entering Hermione ignored them and sat at the end of the table next to some first years. Harry slowly picked up his bowl and stood up making his way down the table to next to Hermione. Silence falls on the Hall as they watch him walk down the table and sit down next to her.

The students and Professors are stunned into silence when Hermione stands up without speaking. Harry reaches out and takes her hand.

'Hermione?'

'Don't talk to me Mr Potter.' Hermione says blandly.

'Please?' Harry pleads.

'You will find somebody else pretty quickly. You are the most eligible bachelor in the school.' Harry sits stunned as Hermione pulls her hand away and leaves the hall. Harry watches her leave, before silently turning back to his breakfast and starting to eat it mechanically. Whispers start up and Ron and Neville take their plates down to Harry and sits down next to him.

'You okay mate?' Ron asks. Harry's spoon stops for a second before continuing to his mouth, but he didn't answer Ron's question.

If Gryffindor thought it had been tense in the Tower when Ron and Lavender had broken up it became difficult to breathe now that their hero and his girlfriend had split up. Hermione acted like Harry didn't exist and didn't come to DA on the Thursday opting to remain in the library. Harry's eyes followed Hermione whenever she was in the room, but otherwise he refused to talk about it, acting as though it was a small disagreement and it would all blow over. But anybody looking into his green eyes could tell his heart was breaking.

It was so tense that not even Snape had made comment on it in case Harry finally unleashed the pent up tension on him, in class or in their private lessons. McGonagall was letting him off with homework and Dumbledore sadly watched Harry walk around the castle on auto pilot. The atmosphere in the castle was depressive as every student, even the Slytherins, didn't feel like laughing or gloating.

Of course not everybody was upset, Parvati for example, took full advantage of Harry's new single status and hardly ever left his side. Ron had tried to get Harry and Hermione back together but had failed dramatically, he still had the red handprint on his cheek to prove it. Madam Pomfrey was tempted to pull Harry into the hospital wing and tie him to a bed as he looked so unhappy and his eating habits had hit rock bottom as he barely ate.

The small city on the Hogwarts ground even felt the tense atmosphere and a few of the children had spent an evening playing games with Harry and the other sixth year males, but even this didn't get Harry out of his shell.

On Friday afternoon when he had finished his lessons, instead of going with Ron as usual to the Quidditch Pitch to practise or just have fun, Harry walked around the castle halls letting his feet guide him.

A shout caught his attention and for the first time in six days Harry stood up straight and took out his wand. Peering round a corner on the fourth floor he saw a cowering first year Slytherin he had been teaching on Sunday mornings called Morgana Mailstrom. Surrounding her were five fourth years with their wands pointing at her. She looked to have had her mouth sealed shut, her wand confiscated and they were discussing what to do next.

'We could always do that wrist trick Harry showed is in DA. You know the one where every time she uses her wand it shouts something.'

'Yeah, we could get it to say 'I am a Death Eater in training'.' The girl whimpers and Harry decides its time to step forward.

'Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?' The fourth years whip around and stare at Harry. Their wands are lowered and their bravado fails.

'Harry?' Harry glares at the boy who spoke.

'I believe when I started DA that I implicitly said that any spell I teach you will not be used to fight against somebody who cannot fight back.'

'I…' Harry's glare hardens as he turns to the stuttering fourth year.

'Yes?' The boys lower their heads. A flick of Harry's wrist and an incantation the six wands in their hands fly over to Harry, another few incantations and the Slytherin girl is free and can talk again, she quickly gets up and hides behind Harry. 'Remind me what I said the punishment would be for inappropriate use of any spells taught?' The fourth years mumble at him. 'I'm afraid I missed that.' Harry snaps.

'Ban from DA for a month.' The fourth years say together louder.

'Correct, and I will tell your Head of House.' Harry turns to the Morgana and hands her back her wand. 'Here.' Harry waves his wand over and reverses the spells already casts on her. 'I would suggest getting back to your house common room.' Morgana takes her wand, mutters thanks before running away. Harry turns back to the boys. 'Follow me.' Harry turns and leads the boy through the corridors down to Professor Flitwicks office on floor two. Unfortunately he isn't there so Harry leads the boys back up to the third floor to the staff room. A shocked McGonagall opens the door.

'Mr Potter?'

'Is Professor Flitwick there Professor?' McGonagall nods and disappears back inside. A few minutes later the door opens again and Flitwick opens the door. Harry looks down at his diminutive professor. 'Good afternoon Professor Flitwick.'

'Is there a problem Mr Potter?'

'Yes professor.' Harry stands aside showing the five fourth years that are looking at their feet. 'I caught these five students cornering a first year Slytherin and they were still attacking her after they had removed her wand.' Flitwick looks shocked, but nods his head.

'Thank you Mr Potter. I'll deal with this.' Flitwick looks at the students. 'All of you follow me.' Flitwick leads the students down the corridor and away. Harry puts his wand away and looks at the five wands still in his hand. Harry knocks again on the staff room door. McGonagall opens it again.

'Harry? I thought you were seeing Professor Flitwick?'

'I was Professor, but he forgot to take these off me.' Harry holds up five wands. 'I confiscated them off the five students I had brought with me and Professor Flitwick took them away with out getting them off me. I was wondering if you could make sure Professor Flitwick gets them.'

'Of course Harry.' McGonagall smiles. Harry hands the wands over and leaves.

* * *

That Friday evening Harry was joined at the hip with Parvati. Parvati put food on his plate, which was kindly accepted and then passed discreetly to Ron's plate as he couldn't eat it, she laughed at everything he said and even tried to hand feed him, which was gently rebuffed.

When they returned to Gryffindor Tower Parvati managed to manoeuvre herself so she was sitting on Harry's lap. Harry looked at Ron pleading him to help but Ron conveniently wasn't looking at Harry, but conversing with Neville. All was okay until Hermione came into the common room from being in the library all afternoon. She took one look at Parvati ensconced on Harry's lap and went over.

'I see it didn't take you long to move on!' Hermione spits before marching up the girls staircase. Parvati turns to Harry, excuses herself and follows Hermione.

Up in the sixth year girls' dorm room, Hermione storms in and throws her bag onto her bed before sitting down next to it. Seconds later Parvati enters and shuts the door behind her.

'What do you want? Want to gloat that you are dating the Boy-Who-Lived!' Hermione says scornfully.

'No. I want to talk to you.'

'I don't want to talk to you. You should go and sleep with Harry. You always wanted too.'

'It's a shame then that the only person he wants to sleep with is you. Over this last week, I have flirted, made obvious suggestions and even straight out said it. He never once thought for a second about refusing me, or slowly prising himself away.'

'I doubt it!' Hermione says scornfully. 'He is probably just giving it a few weeks so it doesn't look so bad. He is the Chosen One.'

'I think you need to be quiet and listen to me.' Parvati yells. 'Harry is out there heart broken because you won't even look at him. You have spent the entire week ignoring him and he has tried really hard to give you your space. Every time you pass by, his eyes are glued to you. I might as well have been a wall when you entered a room.'

'You're lying.'

'No Hermione. I am telling the truth. It doesn't do my ego any good to tell you that the one guy I really tried to seduce blew me off, no questions asked. He never even looked at me the way he looks at you. Are you willing to let him go?'

'Harry went against what I believed in! What boyfriend does that?'

'Hermione, you're asking for a perfect guy. There is no such thing. If Harry believed everything you did, he would be you. There would be nothing to talk about. You have got a damn near perfect guy and you are willing to throw that all away! You will get no more perfect then Harry! He doesn't follow you around and get jealous when you talk to other men, he puts up with your obsessive work habits, doesn't eye up other girls, gets you wonderful presents, talks to your face and not your breasts. The list goes on and on.'

Hermione stands up and heads towards the bathroom. Parvati grabs her arm before she can disappear.

'Be careful Hermione. You might just lose the one person who could possibly love you despite all of your faults. Trust me its not that easy to find a guy like Harry.'

'You have Seamus back!'

'Seamus only wants sex, and you and I both know that. Harry, well as far as I know, has never slept with you and he still loves you! He's unique. If he loved me the way he loves you he could become the next Dark Lord and I would still be with him!' Hermione pulls her arm away from Parvati and goes into the bathroom. Parvati sighs and leaves the girls room shutting the door behind her.

Hermione crept down to the common room at 5 the next morning hoping Harry wasn't in there. She releases a breath of relief when she sees he isn't. Walking over to the fire she fails to realise Neville is sitting in a high backed chair also by the fire holding his frog Trevor.

'Hello Hermione.'

'Neville!' Hermione jumps.

'You don't need to worry. Harry has gone for a walk. He hasn't stayed in Gryffindor Tower at all this week. He makes sure we are all asleep and then leaves. He makes sure he leaves a note though so we know where he has disappeared off to.'

'I wasn't worried about meeting Harry!' Hermione says harshly. 'I have nothing to say to him!'

'Your loss.'

'You've been talking to Parvati!'

'No, I rarely talk to Parvati unless Harry's there. I'm too insignificant for her to talk to, she's more interested in the rest of my dorm mates.'

'I bet they all love it.' Hermione says sarcastically.

'I think you think too little of Harry.'

'He was flirting with her!'

'No, she was trying to flirt with him. It's sweet really. He was really trying hard to brush her off without hurting her feelings. I've never seen him look so lost. He can take on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he can't deal with women.' Neville smiles. Hermione sits down in an opposite chair. 'Why is binding house elves such a big problem Hermione?' Neville asks. Hermione glares at him.

'I think it's slavery!'

'Have you ever talked to the house elves here at Hogwarts, or anywhere else?'

'I've talked to a few.' Hermione snaps defensively.

'Do any of them want to be freed?'

'Dobby does!'

'Dobby is weird.' Neville states. 'No normal house elf wants to be free!'

'They kept on taking those hats!'

'No, Harry wanted to spare your feelings. Dobby used to take them and those that Harry found after you had gone to bed, Harry used to incendio them to stop insulting the house elves, as at one point Dobby was the only elf that would clean the common room and you were making too much work for him.' Hermione looks at Neville stunned. Hermione sits back in her chair staring down at her lap.

'Do elves die if not bound to a master?' Hermione asks quietly five minutes later.

'Some do. They find it difficult to use their magic. Did you know that their magic is powered by how powerful their masters magic is.'

'How come Dobby….'

'Probably because Dobby, from the moment Harry gave Dobby that sock, saw Harry as his master and has been using magic he gained from it.'

Hermione sits back shocked.

'I never knew.'

'Its not common knowledge. You have to ask a house elf and you were never interested in how they lived their lives now.' Neville stands up holding his toad. 'Goodnight Hermione.' Neville disappears back up the boys' staircase.

Hermione filled with a new mission, leaves the common room and heads down the staircases. At the painting of a basket of fruit she tickles the pear and opens the door. Inside a dozen house elves are working at the four tables corresponding to the four tables in the Great Hall above. A house elf noticing Hermione comes over.

'How can Missy, help mistress?'

'Could you fetch Dobby and Winky for me please?' The house elf scuttles off into the depths of the kitchen. A few minutes later Winky and Dobby come over. Hermione is surprised to see the difference in Winky. No longer the drunken dirty house elf, in its place is a house elf standing tall wearing a pure white pillow case with the Potter crest on the right breast side. Dobby is also wearing the same outfit.

'What can Dobby and Winky do for Master Harry Potter sirs mistress?'

'I was just wondering how you like being bound to Harry?'

'Winky loves her Master Harry Potter sir. He let me do secret work and feed him.' Hermione nods.

'Thank you Winky.' Hermione smiles and leaves the kitchen deep in thought.

* * *

On Monday morning Hermione left the girls dorm early hoping to catch Harry downstairs in the common room before he and Ron headed down to breakfast. She was surprised when she realised that Harry wasn't in the common room but Seamus and Dean were.

'Good morning Dean, Seamus. Do you guys know if Harry has already left for breakfast?'

'He's in our room getting dressed.' Hermione nods and heads up the boy's staircase and comes to the door at the top with a plaque with Sixth Years written on it. Pushing open the door Hermione stops surprised. Instead of five beds with red hangings surrounding them there are five beds with different coloured bed hangings. She can see Ron and Harry sitting on a bed surrounded by green hangings, next to which is an unmade bed with orange hangings.

'You can't change the colours of your bed hangings!' Hermione screeches. Harry and Ron look startled at the door and they both jump up off Harry's bed and tuck something under Harry's pillow.

'Course we can. They're our beds!' Ron says.

'You're in Gryffindor Tower the bed hangings are meant to be red.'

'Actually in Hogwarts: A History and Hogwarts Rules and Regulations since 976, there is no mention of not being able to change the colour of your bed hangings. Everybody just assumed you had to have them to match your house colours.'

'You read them!'

'Course. I had to make sure I wasn't breaking any rules didn't I.' Harry says smiling. Hermione looks at the maroon, purple and brown hangings on the other three beds.

'There must be…' Hermione trails off at Harry's amused face.

'Now why have you come into our comfortable abode Hermione?' Harry asks.

'I…I… I came to apologise. I was wrong. I'm so sorry Harry.' Hermione starts to cry. Harry rushes over and pulls her into a hug.

'Shhhh, it doesn't matter.' Harry insists as he runs a hand through her hair calming her down.

'I knew you two would get back together!' Ron declares. Hermione pulls away from Harry and wipes away the tears off her cheeks as she smiles.

'Now, I've noticed this last week that you two haven't been revising and the end of year exams are in two weeks.' Hermione screeches. Harry impulsively kisses Hermione's cheek.

'I missed your nagging.' Harry says cheerfully causing Hermione to blush.

'You're the only one.' Ron moans before smiling at Hermione and Harry.

* * *

On the Sunday, Harry makes his way down to the dungeons to see Snape early in the morning before the last etiquette session before the exams start. It gives them a few weeks then to revise on their own and have their Sundays as extra revision time.

His walk is interrupted when a seventh year Slytherin steps out in front of him. Harry grinds to a halt and looks surprised to see anybody in front of him, let alone a lone Slytherin.

'Can I help you?' Harry asks.

'My younger sister is called Morgana Mailstrom.'

'Oh. Why does this involve me?'

'She told me all about the homework club on a Sunday morning and about you saving her from five Ravenclaw students.'

'I think we need to talk in private.' Harry says before disappearing into an abandoned classroom. The seventh year follows him inside. Harry pulls out his wand and is impressed when the seventh year manages to pull his wand out a second later. Harry smiles at him. 'You have really good reflexes.' Harry waves his wand at the door erecting silencing, locking and repelling charms. He then tucks his wand back away in his pocket. The seventh year goes to talk but Harry puts a hand up stalling him. 'Firstly I need you to keep the Sunday morning lessons secret, I have worked hard for the younger years to trust me and I do not want that trust ruined by a student who will be leaving in a few weeks anyway. Secondly I have dealt with the five Ravenclaws so if this is about revenge don't talk to me.' Harry says.

'I wasn't going to tell anybody about Sunday mornings, my sister begged me not to, her grades have been of a higher standard than our parents thought they would be. I wouldn't hurt her schooling. I don't want revenge I just wanted to say, thank you.' Harry blinks.

'You're welcome, but there is no need to thank me for stopping other students from picking on your sister or for helping her with her grades.' The seventh years nods and then turns to leave. 'I never caught your name.' The seventh year stops and turns back around to Harry.

'Gawain.'

'King Arthur.' Harry says.

'Yes. My mother was always very interested in King Arthur and Merlin.' Gawain explains. Gawain goes to leave again.

'Why thank me. I was expecting to be insulted and told to keep away and stop influencing her towards the light side.' Gawain stops with his hand on the door but doesn't turn around.

'Not every Slytherin wants what their future holds.'

'Futures are what you make of it.'

'Not everybody has the freedom you do.'

'You think fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters every year, watching everybody around me in case they betray me and praying I will survive the year freedom?'

'You have no parents who will force you into a life you do not truly want.'

'It is your life, you can do what is right or what is easy.' Gawain turns and looks at Harry.

'I have my sister to worry about.'

'Then take her with you.'

'How?'

'Disappear.'

'That's not going to work. My family is well known in Wizarding World.'

'What about the muggle world?'

'I have never been there; my family thought I might catch something by association.'

'Hogwarts is letting families in for protection. We can put you and your sister in disguise and you can stay here, you never really leave the grounds.'

'How?'

'I can work something out. I need time to think.'

'I doubt it will work.'

'I think it is better to try then to give up straight away.' Harry shrugs. Gawain nods and disappears out of the classroom. Harry takes down the wards and makes his way to Snapes classroom and enters to see Snape sitting at his desk with a cup of tea and marking.

'You're late.'

'Sorry.' Snape glares at Harry as he sits down on a stool opposite him.

'Albus wanted me to check that you understood about the evaluations you have to provide for the students in DA.'

'I understand. It's more work.'

'Are you having problems?'

'No. I just haven't had a break since Easter and I really need one.'

'It's the summer holidays in a month.'

'I know.' Harry sighs. 'But I could do with one now.'

'I'm sorry Harry.' Harry shrugs.

'I'll manage, but I could really have done without these evaluations, but I know I have to do them and I understood the responsibility when I started DA.'

'I'm sure Albus will understand if the evaluations are not completed until the first week in the summer holidays.'

'But the school governors won't.' Harry looks over Snapes desk at the work he's marking. Seeing his name he smiles. 'Didn't have time to mark our last etiquette essays yet?' Snape growls.

'Now what is so important that you had to see me this morning?'

'I just wanted to hang out. I haven't had much time to see you outside of lessons lately and I thought it would be nice just to chat.' Snape raises an eyebrow and then pushes away the essays. 'Don't you need to mark those?' Snape pulls the essays back, and then quickly goes through the pile and writes a mark on the top right hand corner of each essay.

'Finished.' Snape smiles thinly before conjuring up some tea and chocolate.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch****apter 39 – Exams**

The last weekend before the exams started was very tense. The seventh were revising for their NEWTS. Their future careers rested on their scores. The fifth years were revising for their OWLS which would determine the subjects they could take at NEWT level. The few students who were studying for their Advanced levels in both sixth and seventh years were hurrying to finish their portfolios for that year. Harry and Hermione were sitting together on the floor in front of the fireplace surrounded by parchment, quills, potion ingredients, textbooks and their wands.

'Harry, pass me One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.' Harry picks up a thick, grey textbook and passes it over without lifting his eyes or quill from the parchment he is working on.

'Have you got A Reference to Bizarre vegetation over there too?' Harry hands over a slim green book covered in a flower pattern, again without looking up. After a few more minutes Hermione rolls up her piece of parchment and sighs.

'Finished.' Harry looks up startled.

'You've finished everything?'

'Yup.'

'You've made a list of the components of the potion, made notes on every ingredient, written up every attempt you made at making the potion, written up background information on the potion and every potion that is like it?'

'Yes. I'm just nipping down to see if Professor Snape will read it over for me before Tuesday so I can add anything extra before we have to hand it in.' Hermione picks up her new rolled up piece of parchment and tucks it in her bag before standing up. 'Don't take too long and I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner in half an hour.' Hermione says before leaving.

Harry watches her leave through the portrait before smiling and getting back to his project. Ron drops down next to Harry and places a long piece of parchment on top of his work.

'Test me.' Harry looks up and then back down at the parchment Ron had just dropped on him.

'Don't you know it?'

'I think so that's why I want you to test me.' Harry sighs and picks up the piece of parchment.

'Okay. Incantation and wand movement for Water Whip Hex.'

'The what?' Harry bends the piece of parchment in Rons direction and points at a spell halfway down the list.'

'Oh that hex. I thought it was called the Whipper Hex?'

'It is the same spell. Incantation?'

'Aqua Flagellate.'

'Wand movement?'

'A flick of your wrist.'

'Correct. What's the Theory behind the series of Water Spells used offensively?'

Ron looks at Harry blankly.

'Why on earth do I need to know that?'

'It's a major section of offensive tactics. Professor Pentagon will probably asks a few questions whilst she is testing you on the spells.'

'Maybe for you yeah. But she lets the rest of us off easy.'

'Just learn it Ron. It might turn up on the NEWT exam and if you learn it now Hermione won't pester you to learn it next year.'

'Okay what is the theory?'

Harry sighs and pushes his potions work to one side.

* * *

Draco woke up early on the Monday morning and was happy to see that a small pile of presents had appeared on the bottom of his bed. Pulling up the blanket around him he uses his wand and floats the presents closer to him. Seeing a present from Harry he decides to open it first so the rest of his dorm mates don't find it. Tearing open the silver paper with the words Happy 17th Birthday, Draco smiles when he finds a pure white long feather, most likely from an albino eagle owl. Delicately stroking it in his fingers he lays it carefully on his bedside table and after a lingering look turns back to his presents.

Banishing the torn paper later, Draco looks over his horde and smiles. A few boxes of Honeydukes best, a few books for Potions, limited edition broom cleaning kit and a letter from his father confirming his initiation date.

What a wonderful birthday present father, Draco sneers sarcastically in his head. You had to remind me today of all days.

'Mornin' Drake. Here's your present.' Nott gives warning before throwing the present across the bed. Draco manages to catch it. Draco looks at the magically wrapped present perfected with a yard of ribbon and a bow and unties it. Looking inside he smiles, before pulling out a statue of a dragon made out of green coloured glass and placing it carefully next to the white quill. 'Nice quill.' Nott says as he passes Draco's bed on the way to the bathroom.

Acting quickly Draco pulls out his wand and points it at Nott. Seconds later Nott is lying in a full Body Bind on the floor and Draco is stepping over him.

'I'm first.' Draco says casually before shutting the bathroom door behind him leaving a hexed Nott lying there.

* * *

Gryffindor Tower was in chaos. The first through fourth years had exams first thing and were missing breakfast in favour of cramming anything that might make them pass, the fifth and seventh years were deadly pale and were being dragged down to breakfast by the sixth years, who although panicking had till the afternoon before they had to start their exams.

Getting the fifth and seventh years to eat when in the Great Hall was another matter entirely. It took a lot of coaxing, threatening and cajoling before they ate a small amount. Finally Dumbledore stood up.

'Good morning students. This morning the O.W.L.S and the N.E.W.T.S are beginning, and we welcome our examiners.' Dumbledore indicates 5 extra witches and wizards at the end of the staff table. 'The fifth years will be taking their exams in the hall, whilst the seventh years will be taking their exams in the old Duelling Room as per last year. Would the seventh years please line up outside of the Duelling Room for their first exam this morning at ten to nine. It will be Muggle Studies and Divination first this morning with the Divination practical this afternoon.' Dumbledore smiles at all of the students. 'I have confidence that every student will do well. Now off you all go, we need to transform this hall ready for the O.W.L.S to begin.' The students all stand up and leave the hall, the fifth years taking up positions on the benches lined up outside of the hall ready.

'Good luck Ginny.' Ron says hugging his sister. 'Not that you need it, it's Defence.' Ginny smiles.

'Come on Ron. Ginny needs to focus before going in.' Hermione scolds grabbing Rons arm and dragging him away. Harry smiles and nods at Ginny encouragingly before following after Hermione and Ron.

That afternoon comes too quick and the sixth years made their way down to the greenhouses for their Herbology exam. Entering the greenhouses Harry is immediately stopped by Madam Sprout who is holding a rolled up scroll.

'Mr Potter. Here is your Herbology exam. You will take this up to the library where Madam Pince has set up a desk for you. When you have finished hand the scroll into Madam Pince who will give it to me later.' Harry nods and takes the scroll.

'Good luck.' Harry says to Hermione as he turns and heads back up to Hogwarts and the library.

'Well come on in and sit down.' Madam Sprout says to Hermione who was watching Harry head back up the path. Hermione heads to her usual seat and sits down. Madam Sprout bustles up to the front of the classroom.

'Today I want you all to prune and re-pot the Snap Dragons. The pots are in the corner, the manure is outside waiting for you to bring it in and the Snap Dragons are behind the counter each with your name on a pot. I ask that your plant is still alive at the end of the exam and has been fed.'

By the end of the week all of the end of year exams were over and the fifth and seventh years only had one week left. Relaxing, Ron lay on the floor in front of the fire place with Dean and Seamus opposite him trying to beat him. Hermione and Harry were once again surrounded by books and parchment this time related to advanced defence.

'Hermione, which move now?' Dean asks seeing himself and Seamus cornered. Hermione looks up from her work and scans the board.

'Give up. You've lost after this move.' Seamus nods at Dean.

'We surrender.' Their black king takes off its crown and drops it onto the chessboard. After a loud war cry the white pieces attack the king and smash it too pieces. 'We surrendered.' Dean yells at Ron.

'Sorry mate. My players attack a weaker opponent.'

'Trust me Dean. You've got off easy.' Harry says not looking up from scribbling away at his parchment.

'When do you and Hermione have to have those Advanced projects in for?'

'Tuesday, is the last day to hand them in to Professor Dumbledore who will hand them over to the examiners.' Hermione says.

'How much left do you have to do?' Seamus asks interested.

'Just writing everything up neatly and double checking our information.' Hermione says.

'Which gives us three days to look over our etiquette notes, before we have to sit for it on Friday evening.' Harry adds.

'Now who wants to be beaten at chess next?' Ron looks around at the sixth years. Seeing nobody volunteering Ron sighs and packs his chessboard away, instead he pulls out a pack of exploding snap cards. 'Den, Seamus, up for a game of exploding snap?'

'Course.' Seamus says. Ron deals out the cards. The exploding pack detonates within minutes. 'Ron!' Seamus whines. 'This isn't a pack Fred and George have had their hands on is it?'

Ron picks up the cards and looks closely at them.

'I don't think so.' Ron says before the pack explodes in his face to the faint sound of the twins mocking laughter.

'I think they did Ron.' Dean says looking at Ron's black face and singed eyebrows.

'I'll kill them, I'll kill them.' Ron starts to rant getting up and collecting the cards throwing them into the fire where they cause mini explosions.

'Mr Weasley what on earth do you think you are doing?' Ron spins around his hands full of cards, with his black face and spots Professor McGonagall standing behind the sofa hands on hips her lips thin.

'Um…' Ron says sheepishly trying to hide the cards in his hands behind his back.

'Your face is covered in soot, I suggest you clean it up and instead of throwing those cards into the fire causing more explosions banish them instead.' McGonagall glares as Ron nods and races up the boys' staircase, before she turns to Harry. 'Mr Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you.' Harry nods and places his notes and quill on his seat as he stands up, before he follows McGonagall out of the portrait hole.

'Do you know why the Headmaster wishes to see me?' Harry asks once they are a few corridors away from Gryffindor Tower.

'It is about you summer arrangements.'

Here we go, thought Harry.

Just as Harry had made up his mind of what he was going to accept for the summer holiday arrangements they arrived at the gargoyle protecting the staircase to the Headmasters office.

'The password is Blood Pops.' McGonagall says before leaving Harry standing in the corridor.

'Blood Pops.' Harry says to the gargoyle that moves aside obediently letting Harry onto the moving staircase behind. Harry doesn't bother to knock when he gets to the door and opens it instead. Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk with tea and biscuits already laid out on his desk. 'Hello Headmaster, you wished to speak with me.' Harry calmly sits down in his designated chair and accepts a cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit.

'Harry I have called you here to discuss your holiday arrangement for this summer.' Harry nods and sips his tea.

I'd have to be an idiot not to know where this is heading, Harry thought.

'As you know Severus is on a mission for the Dark Lord, looking for potion ingredients.' Harry nods. 'This means you will be unable to return to Severus' house until he returns. Therefore I must insist that you return to the Dursleys until your 17th birthday when you will be collected by Order members who will take you to Grimmauld Place, where upon you can choose to return to Severus' house or remain there.'

'This is after I was pushed down the stairs and left injured last year.' Harry says mildly.

'I have talked to your aunt and uncle and they were under the impression that wizards and witches cannot be hurt. Also I have arranged for Order members to check in on you every day and talk to you every time. This way we can keep an eye on your welfare and let Voldemort know that we are keeping an eye on you.' Dumbledore watches Harry for any sort of reaction, but Harry carries on calmly sipping his tea. 'This is for your own safety Harry.' Harry nods and takes a biscuit.

'Who will be collecting me on July 31st?'

'Remus, Severus and Tonks should be there at 9am.'

'Thank you sir.' Harry says putting down his cup of tea and taking a bite of his biscuit. 'If that is everything, I need to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. I have the final draft of my defence assignment to finish for Tuesday.' Dumbledore nods and Harry leaves the office still eating his biscuit. Fawkes trills from his perch.

'I completely agree with you Fawkes, Harry is maturing. He is accepting my judgement without his usual temper tantrum.' Dumbledore returns to his work missing the sceptical look that somehow crosses Fawkes' face.

* * *

Friday morning dawned and the sixth years were waiting anxiously for the announcement for their etiquette exam. Dumbledore finally stands up and the sixth years turn around expectantly.

'Good morning students. I can see our sixth years are looking forward to their etiquette exam. This will be done in two parts this evening. The first part will take an hour and will start at 6pm. You will be called into the Great Hall one at a time and asked a series of practical question. Then at 8pm you will sit down in dress robes and have a small three course meal to show your use of table manners and cutlery. Lastly there will be dancing for one hour afterwards. You should finish by 10pm.' The sixth years start whispering together.

'What sort of things do you think they will asks us?' Neville asks worried.

'Bill said when he took the exam he had to dress a mannequin up in a work robe for males and another in dress robes for females out of a selection of clothing they provide and in the evening he had to use the full silverware range.'

'I hate dancing.' Dean says.

'Do you think we get to pick our partners or do you think the examiners pair us up?' Seamus asks.

'There are only 14 females in our year and 16 males, therefore some males will be dancing more then once. I think that we will most likely have two dances at least each.' Hermione answers.

'As long as we're not paired up with any Slytherins.' Dean insists.

The Gryffindor sixth years raced back to their common room after breakfast and gathered around a round table as Hermione conjured a full dinner service on top of it.

'Alright, who wants to name all of the items first?' Hermione asks.

'I will.' Neville says. Neville reaches out a hand and points to the objects as he says the names out loud. 'Napkin, fish fork, dinner fork, salad fork, dinner plate, soup bowl, dinner knife, fish knife, teaspoon, soup spoon, coffee cup and saucer, red wine glass, white wine glass, water glass, dessert spoon, dessert fork, salad or butter plate, butter knife.'

'Does everybody remember that?' Hermione asks surveying their faces. Everybody nods. Hermione waves her wand and banishes the dinner service. 'Next it's robes. We'll do the male ones first. Who wants to go through them?'

'I will.' Says Ron. 'Casual robes can be any colour, floor length, have four buttons and have a collar no higher then an inch.' Ron rattles this off easily, they had been wearing casual robes most of the year outside of school hours. 'Then its work robes. They are full length, have long sleeves, and an emblem on the left breast to show your work status. Dress robes must be floor length, have your family emblem on your left breast and you must be wearing a matching hat.'

'Any way of telling dress robes from casual robes?' Dean asks.

'Dress robes are always made of silk, satin or damask.' Parvati says proudly. 'Casual robes are generally made of less expensive fabrics like cotton unless you are a rich pureblood then you wear silk all of the time and there isn't much difference then.'

'Who wants to go over how we address another witch or wizard?' Hermione continues.

The Gryffindor sixth years were not the only ones doing a quick revision session, the Hufflepuffs were also working as a group to go over the main topics, the Ravenclaws were individually re-reading their notes, but the Slytherins who had had this type of training since they were old enough to walk spent the day lazing around relaxing or primping for that evenings exam.

Promptly at 6pm, every sixth year was sitting on the benches outside of the Great Hall as the examiners reconfigured the Great Hall into a testing area after dinner. A few students were going over with friends more notes but most were sitting in silence staring at the opposite wall or the sealed doors to the Great Hall. The door to the Great Hall opens and out walks two examiners, one male and one female. The male, who looks to be the eldest, addresses them.

'Good evening sixth years. The etiquette exam will be starting in one moment. We will call two males and two females in alphabetical order into the hall and guide you into a testing area. Each person will be asked numerous questions or be asked to show us something. It should take approximately 15 minutes for every person. I wish you all the best of luck.'

The elderly witch beside the wizards steps forwards holding a piece of parchment and reads off it.

'We want Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot and Michael Corner first dears.' The four students stand up and walk into the Great Hall with the two testers. Behind them the doors slam shut.

'Does anybody else realise that some of us are going to be here for over an hour.' Harry says out loud. 'Giving us more time to revise.' Harry grins at everybody around him and pulls out the DA book. 'Of course, as we all know this stuff how about we had a quick recap over the spells we learnt this year in DA. Maybe the Slytherins can learn something before they head home for the summer.'

'Harry it might make some of us forget what we had learnt for tonight.' Hermione says reasonably.

'You mean sitting here for an hour with a tangle of nerves in our stomachs, panicking about what they're going to ask us is going to make us remember!' Harry asks astonished. Harry turns to the rest of the students. 'Okay, who remembers the incantation for the Solerum Hex?' Harry asks the sixth years at large.

'Solaris Solarum.' Pansy says. Harry nods.

'Correct, what does it do?'

'It produces a bright light out of the end of your wand used by witches to produce a tan.' Pansy adds.

'Correct again. For the Slytherins we used this in DA to protect against Vampires. It isn't strong enough to destroy them but it gives them a nasty sunburn and it means it gives you time to flee whilst they are regenerating. Now who wants to show us how it is done?'

An hour and a half later, Harry was in the group called into the hall with the DA book tucked safely away in an inside pocket of his robes. As he entered he noticed that large screens had been conjured that have separated the hall into four sections. Harry was herded into one of the sections to another wizard.

'Harry Potter.'

'Yes.'

'Good lad. Now I have a list of questions here that were prearranged at the Ministry for you. The Minister didn't want anybody to be accused of favouritism for the Chosen One.'

Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this, Harry thought. And I am intensely happy my girlfriend and Snape made me memorise the footnotes too.

'I understand sir.' Harry smiles.

'Good boy.' The wizard pulls out a scroll of parchment. 'Now the first question on here is, 'Can you tell me the correct way to address a Malfoy or Lestrange if you were to meet them at a dinner party.''

'First I would be calling the Aurors as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rebastian Lestrange are all wanted Death Eaters. If it was Lady Malfoy I would address her as Lady Malfoy as I am the Head of the Potter family and our status' are equal. If it were Draco Malfoy, in school before my 17th birthday I would use Mr Malfoy and after my 17th birthday it would still be Mr Malfoy, as his mother has not yet passed on his fathers title of Head of the Malfoy House to him yet.'

The wizard frantically tries to right it down whilst looking pale.

'What if you met Lady Malfoy before your 17th birthday.'

'It wouldn't be at a dinner party, therefore it would be in an informal setting, so I can simply address her as Mrs Malfoy or Lady Malfoy depending on how polite we were going to be to each other in public.' Harry says simply. He then waits for the wizard tester to finish his notes and pull the prearranged questions towards him.

'Okay, the next question requires you to dress each of these two mannequins in a dress robe for a female and a work robe for a male.'

The wizard indicates to mannequins standing behind him and a box of robes. Harry nods and stands up sifting through the boxes he pulls out a selection of clothing. He spends a few minutes dressing the two mannequins and then stands back to admire his handiwork. A quick modification and Harry stands back out of the way.

'I have finished sir.'

'Mmm, let me see.' The wizard walks around the mannequins pointing with his quill and then making notes. 'Yes, you did quite well Mr Potter. The next question is 'you are invited to a ball at the Ministry. What gift would you take for the Minister?''

'As the Minister is female I would most likely take an expensive piece of jewellery, but if I knew she was preferred a certain type of item, say she collected figurines of frogs, then I would buy her a rare figurine instead. If the Minster was a male then I would buy cigars, or perhaps an item for his wife.' Harry manages to keep a straight face as he mentions the figurines of frogs.

Not quite toads but close enough, Harry thought.

'Imaginative Mr Potter. Onto our fourth and final question. 'You are at a ball and it is playing formal music, how should you act towards dancing.'

'Well if I had arrived with a date I should always dance the first dance with her. Then I should dance with multiple partners throughout the evening making sure I dance with females who are above, below and at the same standard of dancing as I am. Whilst dancing I should make small talk about the number of couples, latest fashions, perhaps the latest piece of gossip, or even a new book that has just been published.'

'Yes, correct Mr Potter. Well done you have answered my questions perfectly. You can proceed into the small antechamber on the side of the hall and pick a dress outfit for this evening.' Harry nods and makes his way into the side room where over half of the students are waiting. Hermione jumps up immediately and races over to Harry, in her hands is a black piece of fabric.

'Harry.' Harry hugs Hermione. 'Did you do okay?'

'Perfectly. I had prewritten questions made by the Ministry as it wouldn't be fair to the examiner to test me and there might also be the question of favouritism.'

'Was it very bad?' Hermione asks wincing. She understood what Minister Umbridge was probably up to.

'It was nothing major, just some questions that really should not have been asked, like how would I address the Lestrange's.' Hermione gasps. 'I could hardly say I would greet them with Avada Kedavra now could I.' Harry jokes. 'So what's this then?' Harry indicates the fabric Hermione is holding.

'Oh. I picked you up a dress robe as soon as I entered the room. I didn't think there would be anything left otherwise.'

'Did you get one for Ron too?'

'Yes.' Hermione separates the fabric in her hand into two black robes. Harry takes one robe off Hermione and taking off his casual robe throws it on.

'This must be at least 10 years old.' Harry frowns at the robe before taking out his wand and casting a few spells to get rid of creases and the stale moth eaten smell. 'I think I might make a donation so other years do not have to suffer these terrible, terrible robes.' Harry casts a few more spells to length the robe so it covers his sleeves and reaches the floor before casting a mild colour changing charm that turns the faded black from grey to the colour it originally was. Happy Harry turns and looks at Hermione and frowns. A quick bit of wand work and Hermione's faded peach dress and robe that did not flatter her colouring was a pale lemon and has roses for the buttons. 'Much better. Ask Lavender or Parvati to do up your hair.' Hermione nods and disappears further into the room.

It isn't too long later when everybody had finished the first part of the exam and was ready to do the practical part and finally have some dinner.

'You may enter and sit at the designated spot.' The sixth years enter the Great Hall again and spot one long table with individual seats sorted in alphabetical order with their names hovering over them. Once every student is seated the silverware appears in front of them. Harry is sitting in between Sally-Anne Perks and Zacharias Smith with Seamus opposite. The five examiners are standing at regular intervals around the table.

'You exam begins the moment the first course arrives.' The first course of soup arrives. 'You may begin.

After a three course meal and plenty of conversation with the people directly beside themselves the sixth years were ready to finish and relax, but they had one more part left. Dancing. The examiners had pulled names out of a hat and noted down who would be partnered with who so nothing was unfair about the process.

Finally at 10pm the sixth years were allowed to leave and their exams were over. The Gryffindors, moaning and complaining about sore feet and brain meltdown, made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to have a short break before bed. Harry, Hermione and Ron drop into their usual seats in front of the fire and the others sit around them pulling off shoes and letting their heads drop onto any surface nearby. Ginny approaches with Luna who is in their common room.

'How did it go?'

'It was the longest exam I have ever had to do.' Ron moans. 'My feet hurt. I will never be able to walk again.' Ron grabs hold of his foot and rubs it.

'Stop moaning baby.' Ginny says.

'Poor Ron. I'll massage them better.' Luna says before sitting down cross legged on the floor and taking Rons foot and rubbing it. Ron looks wide eyed at Harry who just grins, his smile widens mischievously when Luna begins to hum the Wedding March.

* * *

As a reward for completing all of their exams Dumbledore arranged for students from third year upwards to go into Hogsmeade the Saturday after the etiquette exam. After being warned Harry arranged for a group of friends to be around him all of the time and the original members of the DA make good work of keeping him and Hermione at the centre of their crowd and as look outs.

Once they had spent some time visiting nearly every store they all settled by a window at the Three Broomsticks with Butterbeers and pumpkin juice.

'So Cho, do you know when your apprenticeship at St Mungo's starts yet?' Harry asks.

'No. I have to wait for my NEWT results to come in first. But all being well I should start on August 23rd.'

'Where will you be starting in the hospital?'

'The children's ward. I have been assigned to Healer Angelis as mentor and they are based in the children wards, so that is where I start.'

'How long is the program?' Hermione asks.

'5 years.'

'That's a long time. Why not do beauty or tailoring? You are always so immaculately dressed.' Susan says.

'I wanted the challenge.' Cho takes a swig of her Butterbeer. 'How about you Hermione? Harry? You figured out what you want to do with your careers yet?'

'I think I want to be either a Healer or to work at Flourish and Blotts.' Hermione starts.

'Harry?' Both girls turn and look at him. He raises his arms in self defence.

'An Auror, what else would the Chosen One do?' Harry laughs as they both playfully hit him. Ron reaches over Hermione and grabs Harry's shoulder.

'Come on mate. Us guys are nipping to Honeydukes and then we'll meet the girls at the path back to Hogwarts.' Harry nods and Hermione stands up so he can get past. Harry kisses her cheek just before Ron drags him away. Hermione sits back down and the girls crowd closer together.

'So Hermione are you staying with the Weasleys again this summer, with Harry.'

'At some point probably. We usually do but I don't know when Harry can come and visit.'

'So… have you two… you know.' Cho asks. 'Everybody wants to know. You've been dating for over 6 months now.' Hermione blushes, which causes much laughter before the window near where they are sitting explodes inwards showering them with glass. Screams from outside cause Hermione to look up and she can see the lads in Honeydukes opposite firing at somebody out of her vision. She doesn't need any more then one guess to know who they are shooting at.

Immediately she relays this to the others and they pair off and head towards the exit stopping the younger years from coming to the door and making Madam Rosmerta take them out the back and hopefully back to Hogwarts.

'Cho, we need to get the younger years out and make a secure path back to Hogwarts. Take four of us and I'll get Harry to send more. Make sure anybody in and below fifth year goes back.' Hermione states. Cho nods and after tapping four girls on the shoulder leads them out the back. Looking up Hermione catches Harry's attention and he holds his hand up indicating her to stay where she is.

* * *

Harry was finding it difficult to keep an eye on the Death Eaters in front of him and also keep an eye on where the students and residents of Hogsmeade were. He was very tempted to use several powerful spells but unfortunately they would injure anybody within 5 metres of the Death Eaters and he didn't want to take the risk of injuring innocent bystanders.

On his right he noticed Hermione come to the door of the Three Broomsticks and her giving directions to the females behind her. She looks across at him and knowing it wasn't safe for her to move anywhere yet he indicated for her to stay where she was. Thinking quickly Harry turned to the males with him.

'Close your eyes and get ready.' Harry stands up and bellows 'Lumos Maxima.' A blinding light fills the street. Beside him Harry feels his friends stand up and as soon as they can see the Death Eaters they start shooting, managing to disarm or put out of action more then half before they can shoot back. It also gives time for Hermione and the girls to get into a better position to fight too.

'Ron, I want you, Neville, Anthony and Ernie to make it back to the path back to Hogwarts. It has to stay clear. We need to get the students and residents of Hogsmeade back inside Hogwarts gates.'

The four lads nod and set of ducking behind large objects on their way. A scream catches Harry's attention. Two Death Eaters have cornered a group of fourth years and one fourth year is lying on the floor surrounded by blood. Harry takes carefully aim and fires a blasting curse. One of the death eaters flies backwards and hits a shop wall. The other Death Eater turns and starts firing. It's not long before Dean takes him out.

A series of short steps later, they have surrounded the fourth years, checked over the one bleeding, faintly healed it and sent them back to the castle with a guard as the girl needs medical treatment fast.

Harry is very relieved when he sees the Professors arriving and helping out. Just as he is about to head towards the Professors he hears a yell. He turns around and sees a sight that makes his stomach drop.

'Hello 'ickle Harry.' Bellatrix Lestrange taunts holding a third year student around the neck. 'Can't baby Harry protect his friends still?' Harry raises his wand and Bellatrix puts hers to the third years throat. 'Poor Harry, what's it like to once again be responsible for the death of a friend?' Harry yells 'accio' and the girl flies from Bellatrix to him.

'You need to stop taunting me Bella.' Harry throws a few spells which she blocks but give him enough time to let the girl hide and for him to make his way to her other friends.

'I need you girls to stay behind me, okay.' The two girls nod clearly petrified. Harry puts them behind him so they are out of his range of fire and also protected by him. 'Professor Dumbledore will be here in a minute and we just have to keep them away until then.'

Bella is soon joined by other Death Eaters and Harry along with the two students put up a good fight. The third girl who Harry had had to accio from Bella joins them and starts to join in the fight.

'Harry?' Harry hears Dumbledore shout. One of the girls behind him yells back, but Harry is too busy concentrating on the five death eaters in front of him and making sure the advanced blocks covered not only him but the three girls behind him when he couldn't spare the time to look around and check for their exact position. Despite his best efforts Harry finds the Death Eaters are getting closer..

'I need you girls to step back into that building, we're too vulnerable here we need some more cover.' Harry says gently stepping backwards hoping the girls have followed his orders. He trips over one of the girls legs and stumbles backwards. He quickly fires at the Death Eaters who had taken the chance to march forward some more.

A shout to his right and one behind him happen at the same time. A bang, a scream and Harry's world goes black.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**** – Trouble**

Harry slowly came to consciousness, and realised, before he even noticed his wand was missing, that he wasn't in Hogwarts Infirmary. For starters it was cold, smelled of damp and his scar was prickling telling him Voldemort was extremely close. He wasn't surprised then that once he had checked his glasses were still in one piece, he opened his eyes and saw himself lying at the foot of a set of steps leading to a stone dais and a chair made up of stone carved in the shape of two snakes. Voldemort was sitting on the chair looking down at Harry, his and Harry's wands resting loosely in his right hand.

Harry groaned and shut his eyes again.

How do I get myself into these situations? Harry questioned himself.

Pulling himself together Harry dragged himself into a sitting position, his head swimming and then opened his eyes again. As Voldemort didn't seem to mind sitting their watching Harry gently probed his throbbing head with his hand and found a large gash on the right hand side above his ear.

Harry heard movement behind like somebody shifting and gathered he was surrounded by Death Eaters, which was confirmed when somebody spoke up.

'Master?'

Ahhh, Lucius Malfoy is already here, Harry sighs mentally. That means the others in the inner circle are here too.

'Be quiet.' Voldemort sneers pointing his wand at Malfoy and casting 'crucio'. Seconds later the curse is let off. Harry realises the headache isn't going to leave, which doesn't leave him in the best of moods and for the first time in his life Harry wished Madam Pomfrey was there with her Headache Potions or at least some Pain Potions.

'Harry Potter, I am ssssso glad you could join usssss.' Voldemort hisses.

'My pleasure, I was getting bored at Hogwarts anyway.' Harry says whilst wincing at the loudness of Voldemorts voice.

'I'm sssssure you're pleassssssed to know that it was a third year female that proved your downfall.'

'Well at least it wasn't a baby.' Harry had been expecting it and clenched his teeth tightly together as the crucio hit him, refusing to cry out. What felt like hours later the curse was let up and Harry's body tingled all over. 'I hate that curse.' Harry says out loud shaking his head hoping to dispel the cloudiness in his brain, causing the Death Eaters to laugh. 'I didn't find what I said amusing.' Harry says.

'Potter, you pain issss very amusssssing to us all.'

'You're insane then. Only psychopaths like pain.' Harry was blaming his headache for his bad mood, he wouldn't usually try and make the Death Eaters angry when he was outnumbered and wandless, but he just couldn't stop himself. If he was in a bad mood then he wanted to spread it. Although he probably wouldn't be too happy about his decision later.

The crucio that hits Harry sends him back into oblivion as his body arches under the pain causing him to hit his head on the stone floor.

* * *

Albus had just returned from Hogsmeade after seeing Harry captured after being knocked out by a falling piece of rubble from the third years miss aimed spell. The shock for both himself and the two Aurors he had had with him when Harry was taken was only just wearing off.

In all of the training he had insisted upon giving Harry he had never thought to train Harry in being aware of his surroundings when he was fighting. He had always assumed that when Harry went into battle he would have an armed guard of several Order members and himself who would watch his back. In Albus' wildest nightmares Harry was never alone fighting whilst trying to protect three third years by himself.

Albus was completely oblivious when his fireplace turned green and Arthur and Molly stepped into his office. It wasn't until Arthur spoke that Albus came out of his self recriminations.

'Albus?' Arthur says loudly as he and Molly stand on the hearth rug waiting to be acknowledged.

'Arthur?' Albus asks confused. He didn't know how they could have heard about Harry already. The Aurors were still in Hogsmeade working out exactly what had happened, the Ministry had net yet been informed that Harry was missing and none of the other Professors would have told Arthur and Molly without his permission.

'Molly's labour has started.'

'Of course, come through. Let's get you up to Madam Pomfrey.' Albus says relieved, he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Arthur, Molly, Remus and Harry's friends. Albus quickly leads Molly and Arthur from his office up to the infirmary. Upon entering the first ward Molly stops shocked as she sees many students in beds and others sitting on chairs.

'What happened?'

'There was a Death eater attack at Hogsmeade.' Dumbledore says pulling Molly forward to the stairs at the other end of the ward and up to the top, Ward C. Ron and Hermione, who had been sitting in their waiting to be seen with some of the other sixth years that had gotten in trouble getting students back to school, stood up and rushed over to Molly when the three adults enter the ward.

'Mum?' Ron asks worried.

'It's okay Ron, James is just on his way.' Arthur replies as he helps Molly into a maternity room and gets her onto the bed. Ron follows them into the room.

'Will she be okay?'

'Of course, she's had seven of you already. This one won't be a problem.' Arthur says as Molly lies down and rests a hand on her large belly.

'Where's Harry? James loves seeing him.' Molly asks.

'Harry was involved in the fight in Hogsmeade and he hasn't come up to the infirmary yet. He's probably avoiding it for as long as possible.' Ron says clearly not too worried. 'He is likely just avoiding Madam Pomfrey for as long as possible.'

Molly smiles indulgently at Rons words.

'Yes, Harry is probably avoiding coming here. He is most likely waiting for Albus to get back to his office to answer any questions.'

'Molly.' Madam Pomfrey says entering the room. 'Let's have a look shall we?' Madam Pomfrey waves her wand over Molly's stomach. 'You've got a while yet Molly, you're still in the first stage of labour. Why don't you get changed into a comfortable nightgown?' Arthur nods and pulls out a shrunken bag from a robe pocket, which he unshrinks and then rummages around in trying to find the nightgown. Madam Pomfrey shoos Ron and Hermione out of the room. 'I'll just be outside Molly, Arthur if you need anything, but I doubt you will.' Madam Pomfrey leaves the room.

Back in ward C she spots Albus and makes a headline for him.

'Albus, where is Harry. He hasn't come for a check up after being involved in the battle.'

'Is he talking to the Aurors?' Hermione asks. Albus looks at them smiling sadly.

'I have some terrible news. Harry was protecting three third year girls against Bellatrix Lestrange and a group of four more Death Eaters. The girls behind him were casting spells as well. Harry stepped back and tripped. Before he could right himself one of the girls hit a wall of the building they were entering and the door lintel dropped and hit Harry on the head.'

'You haven't brought the boy here after he has been severely injured on the head!' Madam Pomfrey says scandalised. Albus seems to age as his shoulders slump and tears enter his eyes.

'Before we could get to them Bellatrix touched Harry and they all disappeared.'

'No. Oh please no, not Harry.' Hermione says turning white. Ron, although the colour has drained from his face, he pulls Hermione to his chest and holds her as she starts to cry. Madam Pomfrey stands stunned by the news.

'What's going on?' Arthur says as he comes over seeing Hermione sobbing into Rons chest, who is as pale as one of the ghosts around Hogwarts. 'What's happened?'

'Harry was fighting to protect three third years and one used a spell, which hit the wall of the building they were hiding in and a wooden lintel hit Harry knocking him out. Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed him and disapparated before we were close enough to help.' Albus says. 'We have not idea where he is and we can't help him.' Hermione starts to cry harder. Arthur doesn't know how to respond but swallows hard and licks his lips.

'Do we know where they would have taken Harry?'

'We have no idea where Voldemorts hide out is. We have to rely on Severus or Harry to get him back here.'

'It wouldn't do to tell Molly yet Arthur. She needs to concentrate on herself and James now.' Madam Pomfrey says. Arthur nods automatically. 'She does not need stress during the birth.'

'I won't tell her.'

'Good. Now Arthur go back to your wife and look after her. I doubt she will need my help you have had the others at home so you are more then qualified to help her with the birth. If anything becomes a problem please come and find me immediately.' Arthur nods and heads back into Molly's room. Madam Pomfrey takes Hermione and Rons arms and takes them over to two beds. Madam Pomfrey uses her wand and gets them dressed in pyjamas pushing them onto the beds and forcing them to lie down before pulling blankets over them. It is testament to how upset they were that they didn't put up any resistance.

Madam Pomfrey bustles away and then returns with two vials of Dreamless sleep potion, which to makes Ron and Hermione drink. They both swallow the potions quickly. Within minutes they are both fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey turns back to Albus.

'I can keep them asleep until Molly gives birth, as she will most likely want them to see a newborn James. You have that long to get Harry back here, after that neither of us can guarantee they will not go out and risk their lives with some idea to save Harry.' Madam Pomfrey informs Albus, who nods and immediately leaves, rescue plans running through his head.

* * *

Harry wakes up again on a cold hard stone floor and can smell the dank atmosphere.

'Welcome back Potter, my Lord has given you to me first.' Harry looks up, his headache worse and sees Lucius Malfoy sitting on a conjured wooden stool near the closed wooden door set in one of the four stone walls that make up the perimeter of the small cell.

'Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?' Harry asks trying to clear his head so he can think up a plan to escape.

'The Dark Lord needed me out to help plan his offensive on the Ministry.'

'I can't wait till you're back.'

'Crucio.' Harry starts screaming and convulsing on the floor.

Half an hour later the door to the cell opens and Harry drags himself up using the wall as Malfoy lets the final curse up. Looking at the open door in walks Bellatrix Lestrange.

'The master sent me to replace you.'

'Bella.'

'How is he doing?'

'I am still here.' Harry spits. Bellatrix turns and sneers at him.

'You need to learn some manners. Crucio.' Harry's screams follow Malfoy out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her chair in her office watching a machine in the corner make spikes on pieces of parchment. Sobbing she picks up each piece of parchment as it is filled and holds it to her chest. Her wand sits uselessly on the side away from her.

'Poppy? Poppy?'

Poppy stands up and grabs her wand trying to stuff the parchment away as McGonagall comes in.

'Poppy?' McGonagall catches sight of Poppy's red eyes. 'What's the matter?' McGonagall rushes over and hugs Poppy who starts to sob in her arms.

'Harry is… out there… I can't help him.' Poppy pulls away and grabs some of the pieces of parchment. 'Look, his heart is under too much stress… they're torturing him.'

'Ssssshhh.' McGonagall takes Poppy back into her arms tears falling along her faces too as she sees the sharp spikes the machine makes indicating Harry's body is under severe stress.

* * *

Harry lost track of who came and went over the next few hours. Faces blurred and the pain became constant. His head pounded and his bones felt weak. His scar was permanently bleeding from regular visits from Voldemort trying to break through his Occlumency barriers with no luck and his voice was hoarse from all of the screaming.

Dumbledore's office was full of Order members. Tonks, Remus, Simon, Kingsley, Elphias Dodge, Mundungus, Filius, Snape, Hagrid, Sturgis Podmore, Fred, George and Bill and were sitting on chairs obviously conjured.

'Quiet.' Dumbledore calls. Silence falls and they turn to look at Albus who is not smiling and whose eyes are blue flints. 'We need information. Anything. Harry is locked away somewhere we have no idea where, we don't know how many people are guarding him or what Voldemorts plans are for him. I assume he wants to kill Harry and at this moment unless Harry or can break himself out he is dead.' A few sobs echo around the office. 'Does anybody have any information that could help?' The room is silent. 'Anything?' Dumbledore slams his hand down hard on his desk causing everybody in the room to jump, even Snape. McGonagall enters the office and shuts the door behind her and looks around the deathly silent office. 'Minerva?' Dumbledore asks.

'Sorry I'm late Albus, I was calming Poppy.'

'Is there a problem with mum?' Bill asks jumping up from his chair.

'Your mother is fine. Poppy was watching Harry's heart monitor. Harry's under great stress and his heart…. It's not good Albus.'

'At least we know he is alive.'

'Do we know where he is?' Minerva asks. Albus shakes his head. 'Albus… Poppy is monitoring his heart and he's getting worse.' Minerva's voice is shaky but her face remains dry.

'Why can't Snape go and find out what is going on?' Podmore says. Snape turns and glares at him.

'I can't go until I am called, I have no idea where to go and if I did know and managed to get there then I would be killed instantly as the excuse of arriving to watch Potter's torture won't go down well, especially when the Dark Lord knows I despise watching it and he usually sends me away to brew his potions when they are torturing people.'

'Severus calm down! Minerva take a seat! We need known Death Eaters who would be called.' Dumbledore states.

'McNair.' Fred says.

'No, he loves torture and has a personal interest in Potter after the incident with the Hippogriff, so he would have been one of the first to be called.' Severus says dismissively.

'Gelda Cavalier.' George says.

'She's an Auror.' Simon says. 'She's on her shift at the moment so won't be leaving yet. We could try her.'

'How do we follow?'

'We cast a tracking charm on her just as she apparates.'

'She came out top in our year.' Tonks says. 'She'll probably recognise when she has been tracked.'

'If we get it just as she apparates it is then too late to change her destination so we should be able to track where she goes.'

'What happens if she does multiple apparition jumps before she finally apparates to Voldemort's side?' Remus speaks, the voice of wisdom. Every Order member looks at him.

'We have to apparate straight to Voldemort when the mark burns as you need it to pass through the wards around the house.' Snape explains.

'House?' Fred and George say together interrupting Snape.

'What's the matter?' Bill asks.

'Harry mentioned the graveyard where the portkey took him…'

'…Was at the bottom of a hill by an old house.' George ends.

'Little Hangleton.' Albus whispers. 'It's where his father lived. Severus, was it an old building, large, like a mansion. Was there a village nearby?'

'It was musty, covered in cobwebs and dust, but the windows are boarded over and there are muggle repelling charms all over the building so I wouldn't know if it was near a village.'

'It's a start.' Albus says. 'Bill, Remus, Kingsley, Sturgis… I want you to find a muggle map and discover where about Little Hangleton is exactly. Simon put somebody you trust on Ms Cavalier and make sure the tracking charm is placed on her. Minerva I need you to go up and keep an eye on Harry's heart monitor it is our only link to him at this moment in time. Severus, return to your dungeons and as soon as your mark burns, call Fawkes and go. Filius I need you to make sure everybody in and out of the castle is looking out just in case Harry escapes. He will come here where he knows he can get help.'

Dumbledore walks behind his desk and sits down taking a Lemon Drop and sucking on it.

'Elphias and Mundungus, I want you both watching Diagon and Knockturn Alley. If you hear anything about Harry, come straight back here. Hagrid, I want you watching around the Forbidden Forest in case Harry gets into Hogwarts that way. Bill, Fred and George you are going to go up to the infirmary and stay there with Molly, she is going to need her family around her at this time. I dare not send you out on missions until you mother has finished delivering James.'

Once everybody has their orders they leave via floo or out of the door. Severus is left.

'Do you think he'll survive?' Severus asks.

'I hope so Severus.' Albus smiles sadly. 'I really want him too.' Severus nods and leaves the room, leaving a depressed, distraught Headmaster behind.

'Everard. Keep watch at St Mungo's in case Harry turns up there.'

'Of course Albus.' The portrait says before walking out of their frame.

* * *

Voldemort was pleased. Very pleased. He had Harry Potter locked in a dungeon sampling his hospitality, Albus Dumbledore had no way of rescuing his prized weapon and his Death Eaters were finally seeing is invincibility. He had Potter in the palm of his hand and could squash him anytime he wanted!

Making his way down to the cellars that had been converted, through magic into dungeons, Voldemort listened, smiling, to weak screams and whines he knew were from Potter. Entering the cell he motioned for Pettigrew to stop his torture and sent him away.

He was pleased when Potter started to giggle and leaned down close to his bloody face.

'Harry Potter, lying at my feet.' Voldemort brags. Harry coughs bringing up more blood but is still smiling inanely. 'Let us see if your Occlumency barriers have fallen now?' Voldemort forcefully turns Harry's head to look at him and pulls open his eyelids. 'Legilimens.' Voldemort slams backwards. He stands up quickly and pulling out his wand crucios Harry.

Swinging around, Voldemort storms out of the dungeons calling for another Death Eater to have their time with Harry.

* * *

Early Monday morning a cry woke the residents of Ward C. Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, who had been woken up only a few minutes before when Madam Pomfrey knew Molly was close to giving birth, jumped up from their seats and made it to the door of Molly's room just as the door opens and Arthur comes out grinning, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

'Say hello to James Cary Weasley.' Arthur says.

They all gather around Arthur and pulls the blanket back to see the baby closer. Ron frowns.

'He's all bloody and wrinkly.' Ron wrinkles his nose in disgust.

'He's just been born. You all looked like this.'

'Yuck. Remind me not to have children.' Bill pushes Ron out of the way and strokes James' cheek. Madam Pomfrey comes out of the door where she had been inside checking over Molly.

'Arthur take James back inside, Molly is asking for him.' Arthur smiles at his children and disappears back into the room humming softly to the bundle in his arms. Madam Pomfrey shuts the door behind him and turns to Bill.

'Have they found anything on Harry yet?' Bill just shakes his head. Madam Pomfrey nods her head sadly and disappears back down the staircase to her office off the original ward.

Bill and Charlie lead the rest of the group back over to a corner and make a still shell shocked Hermione back onto a bed. Ron sits down on the bed beside her and takes her hand in his holding it tightly to try and comfort them both.

'I miss him already.' Hermione whispers. A single tear trickles down her cheek. Bill and Charlie exchange a look as Charlie disappears down the staircase after Madam Pomfrey for another Calming Potion.

'Albus will find him.' Bill says confidently. At the sceptical look on his brothers and sisters faces he rephrases his sentence. 'Okay, Severus will find him or Harry will save himself again and get back here.' This gets rid of the sceptical looks.

'Yeah, Harry's always getting himself into trouble and he always gets himself back out of it.' Ginny says. Charlie comes back and puts a vial to Hermione's lips who automatically swallows, her face relaxes again. Charlie holds another vial to Rons lips and forces him to drink it, Rons face too relaxes.

'That's the last ones they can have and they'll only last for eight hours.' Charlie whispers to Bill.

'Hopefully Harry will be back by then.'

* * *

In the midst of the Hogsmeade attack and the consequence of the Ministry interfering, once Albus had told them what was going on, the new Hogwarts City shock and horror at the attack, the rebuilding of Hogsmeade commencing and the uproar of the student body, is was very easy for the sixth year Slytherins to disappear into the Forbidden Forest with nobody none the wiser.

The fear and anticipation was so clear in the small antechamber they were waiting in Draco could almost taste it. He was sitting down with his hands clasped tightly in his lap, the Malfoy mask clearly in place watching Pansy Parkinson pace the room wringing her hands together. On his left and right sat Crabbe and Goyle their faces blank as usual.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, Draco repeats in his head.

Draco had a feeling he would not have found this difficult a year ago, but after a year of a sort of friendship with Potter who had saved him from the Aurors, treated him as a more than an ally and described what Death eaters actually do, he had found himself more then unwilling to go through with his initiation.

'What is taking so long?' Pansy huffs.

'We will wait for the Dark Lords discretion. Be patient.' Nott sneers.

'I am ready to serve our Lord now. I do not want to have to wait!' Exclaims Pansy.

Silence descends as Pansy stops her pacing and drops into a wooden seat. Draco looks around the room looking for another distraction from his impending fate. The room has no windows and the walls are covered in hangings depicting moments from Grindewald's War against the Wizarding World over 50 years ago, omitting his spectacular defeat by Albus Dumbledore of course. The sparse room has one rug covering most of the wooden floor but not quite covering a large red stain Draco dearly hopes is paint but suspects it's not.

This is after the Dark Lords home, Draco thought.

The wooden chairs they are all sitting on are extremely uncomfortable wooden chairs with no backs with snake motif.

Again, it was expected, Draco sighs mentally.

The door opens and in walks his father followed by the fathers of the rest of his fellow initiates. Drawing in a deep breath Draco stands up and his father places a hand on his shoulder.

'This moment makes me very proud of you son. You will be serving the greatest Dark Lord of the age.' Draco just nods in reply. On his left Draco catches Zabini's father grimace as Zabini stands up and pulls herself up straight. Banishing this scene from his head Draco concentrates on the silence beyond the open door. Controlling his nerves he holds his head proudly as his father leads him first from the room and out into a large room, with a high ceiling, its windows boarded up and draped with green fabric with the Dark Lord presiding at the front of the room on a stone dais. His father walks him till he is below the Dark Lord in front of the Death Eaters crowding the room and bending low in a bow he catches his first glimpse of his future.

The Dark Lord is sitting on a throne on the dais in front of him. His wand held loosely in his right hand with a rat faced porky man kneeling next to him. A large snake was curled up at his feet its forked tongue flicking out tasting the air and hissing.

Oh Merlin, help me, Draco panics inside. His face however does not portray a single emotion.

A quick glance around, he spots his mother, aunt and uncle to his left and a double take on his right he spots his Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

The rumours are true! Father always mentioned it but I never fully believed, Draco thought. No wonder he hates the Gryffindors so much.

His gaze is drawn back to the Dark Lord as he stands up and his snake curls up around his body, the head coming to rest on his shoulder.

'I have a little surprise for the newest members of our gathering.'

A door on his right bangs open and two large Death Eaters enter dragging a bloody body between them. They drop it at the foot of the platform. The body turns over and Draco hears gasps from his left side. Harry Potter is lying bloody, broken and mangled on the floor. His hair is matted with blood, his left arm is hanging limply, his face is covered in cuts and bruises and he is twitching constantly. His glasses are broken and pieces of glass are embedded in the skin on his face and his eyes are glazed over.

'Sorry Dumbledore I didn't mean to cook the cat.' Harry mumbles.

'I give you Harry Potter.' The Dark Lord says triumphantly. The room gasps. Draco hears his father laugh behind him. 'Lucius, I understand you were the first person to greet our visitor and had half an hour with him before he was brought in. Did he scream?'

'Yes my lord.'

Draco gulps at the pride and joy he can hear in his fathers' voice when he mentions torturing a 16 year old child.

Oh Merlin, Draco shouts in his head.

'No Ron, I can't play Quidditch now we're in the middle of a potions lesson.' Harry says before making shushing noises.

He's insane, Draco panics.

'Potter. Have you enjoyed our hospitality?' The Dark Lord asks. This simple question seems to pull Potter out of his delusions and his eyes squint to help his focus now that his glasses are broken.

'Yes. I'd come back but I don't like you.' Potter chokes spitting some blood on the floor, before slipping back into insanity.

Draco was in shock. Potter is dying and he is still defiant. For the first time in the past year, Draco understands why everybody at school loves him. He himself had known Potter well but he had never faced this Harry. A defiant person who is literally fighting for his life and still he is strong and fighting the Dark Lord.

'Crucio.' The Dark Lord shouts pointing his wand at Potter. Potter screams and writhes on the ground. Draco tries to shut his ears but the screams keep ringing even after the curse is let up. He watches as Harry's breathing becomes laboured and he struggles to catch his breath. Severus steps forward.

'Would you like me to help heal him some my Lord. I would hate for him to die before you have a chance to kill him.'

'No Severus. I did not ask you to step forward.' Severus nods and steps back into the circle.

'Voldie, you're going the wrong way to make friends.' Harry manages to choke out normally. Draco feels his fathers hand squeeze his shoulder as Potter insults his master. Draco can barely contain a snort of amusement.

'Pathetic Potter. You are completely in my power. I will kill you after the initiation ceremony this evening.'

'You mean try and kill me for the sixth time.' Another crucio and then the Dark Lord calls forward Blaise Zabini first. Blaise walks forward with her head held high and approaches the platform. When she reaches the edge and is directly below the Dark Lord she raises up her left arm and pushes back the sleeve of the green robes they were ordered to wear.

Blaise screams in agony as the Dark Lords wand touches her arm. Draco is amazed when Potter screams in pain too the scar on his head spilling fresh blood onto the stone floor beneath them. A few seconds later she collapses, her legs too weak to support her and Harry begins to whispers to himself again. A wave of the Dark Lords wand and Blaise was now wearing black robes of the Death Eater. Her father rushes forward and supports her back to their place in the line.

'Millicent Bulstrode.' The same happens again but Millicent manages to stay on her feet but is still shaking when she makes it back unaided to the line. The same process happens with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, with each of them making it back on their own. Next to Draco, Pansy heads up next. She steps forward eagerly to the platform stepping over Potter as she goes.

'An eager initiate. I think I will allow you a small gift later.' The Dark Lord smiles, making him look more dangerous.

'I would be honoured my Lord.' Pansy says as she bows to him. Holding up her arm she doesn't scream whilst she is marked. Although she is shaking she makes it back by herself and stands proudly gazing down at the mark on her arm. Draco can actually see the mark now. It is dark black against the redness of her skin. A snake is coming out of the mouth of a skull and writhing around under the skin.

'Lucius. Your son is last. An honoured place amongst the new. Send him forward.'

Draco feels his father push his shoulder forward and he stumbles before catching himself. The walk to the platform seems to take hours. The eyes of his mother and father are boring into his back. He catches Bella's eye and she smiles nodding at him. The body of Potter is coming closer.

I have to walk around or over him, muses Draco.

Now that it is his turn his body seems to have taken over. His mind was so terrified it had hidden at the back of his head and was refusing to come out and co-operate. His right leg automatically steps over Potters prone body but his eyes can't help a glance down.

Their eyes lock. The pain and suffering in Potter's eyes was clear. Tearing his eyes away he realises he has come to the platform, his Malfoy mask still in place. He can hear Potter giggling behind him

'Your arm Draco.' Automatically Draco realises his left arm is rising.

No, no. I can't do this. I won't do this, Draco's mind protests.

Unfortunately his body isn't recognising commands and his arm is held steady in front of him as the Dark Lord lowers his wand. Without prior thought Draco yanks his arm away and steps back tripping over Harry and landing on the floor next to him. The room goes silent.

'Lucciusssss.' The Dark Lord hisses angrily. Draco turns his gaze back to Potter his eyed wide with fright, to find Harry's gazing back.

'Take the damn mark. They will kill you otherwise.' Potter whispers.

'I can't.' Draco whisper back. He watches as Potter closes his eyes and seems to pray.

'My Lord. I never realised. I would not of…' Lucius splutters out.

'Deal with your son. Now!'

'Crucio.' The pain flared down Draco's spine and he couldn't stop from screaming out. Finally the curse is lifted and Draco is left gasping for air.

Father, Draco cries in his mind.

'Mother?' Draco looks up to see his mother's tear stained face before she turns her back to him and face the wall. Bella does the same whilst clasping a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

'Draco, grovel. Take the damn mark.' Draco turns and stares back at Potter.

'No!' Draco's voice echo's around the room.

'Lucius kill your son.'

'No!' Harry's voice rings out. Draco is shocked when Harry uses his right arm and pushes himself up into a half sitting position. 'No!'

'I'll deal with you later Potter. Crucio.'

Harry's body rocks against Draco's. A few seconds later the curse is lifted. Draco looks up at his father who has raises his own wand his face a blank mask.

'Avada Kedavra.' Draco watches in horror as the green light shoots towards him and he closes his eyes. He hears a loud shout and a gong. A few seconds later, realising he isn't dead yet, Draco opens his eyes and is surprised to find a golden light surrounding both Harry and himself. The room stops in silence.

'Harry.' Draco looks back at Harry and sees him sitting up a hand in front of him pointed at Lucius.

'I can't hold this for long Draco.' Draco looks in wonder at the golden dome surrounding them. A flash on the side catches his attention.

'What's happening?'

'They're all firing on the shield.' Draco panics when the shield gets closer to him. Unintentionally he crawls closer to Harry who is starting to sweat. The dome gets closer with Draco practically ending up sitting on Harry's lap.

'I never knew you could perform wandless magic.'

'Yes, well neither do the Weasleys or the Order. Now do you have your wand?' Draco plunges his hand into his robes and then shakes his head. Looking around desperately he sees it sitting on the floor only a few feet away.

'It must have come out of my pocket when I fell.'

'If I get it can you create a portkey?'

'No.' Draco notices Harry is starting to shake. 'Harry?' Draco asks worried. Harry wipes his left hand across his face smearing the blood and sweat.

'We need our wands. Okay. I'm going to expand this shield until you can reach your wand. Then I'm going to create a portkey out of it, once I have my wand back.' The shield drops closer to them as Harry's body shakes uncontrollably. 'Are you ready. We have to do this now. I can't hold this for much longer they're all shooting the Killing Curse at us.' Draco nods. 'Help me stand up.'

Draco puts his arm around Harry's waist ignoring the yelp of pain or the flutter in the shield. As they stand up the shield gets bigger and larger covering more ground space. Once Draco's wand is inside the shield it flies up towards them and hovers in front of Draco who is almost too scared to take hold of it.

'Hold it between both your hands, I'm going to have to turn it into the Portkey.'

'Where's your wand?'

'In Voldemorts pocket.' Harry goes silent and Draco feels the shield get stronger and the golden dome becomes opaque. He can no longer see the Death Eaters on the outside. All of a sudden the done erupts going out, he closes his eyes against the blinding light that fills the room. Harry shouts next to him. Draco arranges his wand between his hands and moments later there is a pull behind his navel and he is leaving Voldemort and the Death Eaters behind.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**** – The Long Wait**

Dumbledore along with the Professors, excluding Snape who had been called by Voldemort, were sitting as usual at their table talking in undertones so as not to alarm the students. Most of the students from Hogsmeade had been healed and were now sitting at their house tables. The sixth year Gryffindors who were missing three of their number were silent and barely eating. Ginny had given them a basic idea of what had happened and they knew the chances of Harry getting out alive were very slim and they didn't want to lose their friend.

Dumbledore stands up and the quiet conversation the students are making ends and he becomes the recipient of a room full of hopeful faces.

'Good evening to you all. I know you are all waiting for news on your fellow housemates. Madam Pomfrey assures me that any student who hasn't returned yet will be fully healed by tomorrow morning. Also Molly Weasley has finally been delivered of a baby boy she has called James.' There is a small round of applause. 'Unfortunately our search for Mr Potter has not been successful.' Dumbledore looks down from the students' faces to the table before looking back up again. 'We are doing everything we can to find him.'

'Like what?' Dean shouts from the Gryffindor table.

'I assure you Mr Thomas we have our best people looking for him.'

A blinding light fills the hall and when it clears at the foot of the staff table is Harry and Draco. Harry looks up at Dumbledore.

'Hello Professor. I thought I'd just drop by.' Harry says before collapsing into Draco's arms. Screams erupt over Harry's bloody and bruised body. Dumbledore rushes from behind the table with McGonagall and Filius.

'Harry.' Dumbledore breathes when he reaches them. He points his wand at Harry and immediately floats him out of the Great Hall. Minerva places a hand on Draco's shoulder and steers him out of the hall with Filius left behind to control the students. The Gryffindor sixth years are silent for a moment before starting to cheer.

Madam Pomfrey was watching the heart machine when the door to the infirmary bangs open and she grabs her wand and exits her office. She is shocked to see Dumbledore floating a body in front of him.

'Albus is that…'

'Poppy Harry needs a private room.'

'Ward C, there's one there.' Dumbledore nods and disappears up the stairs with Harry. Poppy rushes to her cabinet and lifting up her apron, to make a temporary basket, starts dumping vials in it. McGonagall and Draco rush past her and up the stairs too before she can follow Harry and Dumbledore.

Entering the room Dumbledore had picked, Poppy pushes the others out of the way and starts waving her wand over Harry before ordering Dumbledore to lift Harry up gently so she can pour potions down his throat.

'Minerva, I need some warm soapy water and clean towels we will need to hand wash him clean, I'm using so many healing spells it wouldn't be wise to use unnecessary cleaning spells on him.'

'I'll be back.' Minerva leaves the room as the Weasley children crowd the door.

'Is he alive?' Ron asks, his voice croaking.

'Yes Mr Weasley, but I need to work. I need you all to leave.' Bill takes Rons and Ginny's shoulders and pulls them away. Draco goes to follow the Weasleys out of the door.

'Stop Draco. I need you to tell me what spells were used on him.'

'I was only there after the torture had ended. They only used the Crutatius Curse in front of the initiates.'

Snape walks through the bedroom door. Madam Pomfrey swings to him.

'Severus, what spells were used on Harry?'

'There was bragging about The Sang Curse, Sectum Sempra, La Dolor Sustantivo and more Crutatius Curses then I could count.'

Poppy lets loose a sob but pushes it down and gets back to work on Harry.

'Albus, I need to work on Harry. Keep everybody away. If Mr Malfoy needs any medical care gets Severus or Annabel to take a look at him.'

Dumbledore leads Snape and Draco out of the room and shuts the door behind him. Poppy leans over and kisses Harry's forehead and pulls away just as McGonagall comes in with water and clean towels.

'Minerva. Help me clean him. I can't give him any more potions for the moment.'

Together they both get to work cleaning Harry up.

Outside in Ward C, Dumbledore is quietly talking to Bill and Charlie. The door to Molly's room opens and Arthur comes out. He quickly shuts the door when he sees Dumbledore and his children staring at a closed room.

'Is Harry back?'

'Yes, but he's very ill.' Dumbledore says softly.

'Can Molly see him, she's been asking for him, so he can see James.'

'He's not awake yet.'

'He's lost his mind.' Draco says. They all spin around and see Draco sitting on a bed with Snape checking him over.

'Harry's not mad.' Ron says forcefully.

'He is. He kept giggling and talking to people who weren't there. He can't seem to focus for more then a few seconds on reality.' Draco stutters.

'Albus, do you think… do you think he'll end up like Alice and Frank. They slipped between reality and madness at first.' Arthur whispers.

'No, Harry won't be sent to St Mungo's.' Ron yells.

'Harry? St Mungo's?' They all turn and see Molly standing in the door way of her room carrying a bundle of blankets. 'Harry?' Nobody answers. 'Where is Harry?'

'Harry… Poppy is looking after him, why don't you go and lie back down.' Arthur says going over to Molly and trying to guide her back into her room.

'Arthur, tell me what's the matter with Harry.' Molly scolds. 'I will not be pushed around, so tell me now!' They all look at each other. 'Arthur? Albus? Bill? I know that something is wrong James started whimpering when that large commotion on the stairs came up.'

'Harry… Harry was badly injured in the fight in Hogsmeade and we didn't want to worry you so we kept the seriousness of his injuries away from you.'

'Don't you lie to me Albus Dumbledore! I have 7 grown children, one newborn and I have almost adopted Harry. I know when people are trying to lie to me.' Molly swells up. 'Now what happened to my Harry?'

'The Dark Lord captured him.' Severus says. 'He came back less than an hour ago.'

'Harry…' Molly sobs and hugs James closer. 'Is he going to be okay?' Dumbledore walks over to her and takes hold of her shoulders.

'We don't know Molly, he was tortured.'

'Tortured.' Molly whispers pale, clutching James tighter. James realising something isn't right starts wailing. Molly starts to cry and pulls James to her face and kisses him. 'Ssshhh baby.' Molly starts rocking James even as she cries. Snape growls and goes to a potions cupboard and fetches a vial which he takes over to Molly and opens the cap.

'Molly you will take this Calming Potion.' Arthur takes the vial off Snape and manages to get Molly to take it. Slowly her sobs fade and she is coerced back into her room and into bed.

Dumbledore looks at Snape.

'Severus I need to talk to you in my office.' Dumbledore nods at everybody in the room and heads down the stairs with Snape following after him.

Poppy and Minerva worked for hours cleaning Harry, making sure he was comfortable, warm and that they had stopped any bleeding they could find.

'Come on Poppy have a short rest.' Minerva urges as Poppy wipes more sweat off her brow. 'You need to sleep.'

'I can't, he might die. His lungs have only just been healed from the punctures his broken ribs caused. If they collapse I will need to be here to re-inflate them.'

'Poppy, you are the only one he trusts to make him better, you must rest so you can carry on caring for him.' Poppy nods and goes over to a chair in the corner. Minerva stops her from sitting down.

'No, you will go and lie down in your office. I will stay and watch Harry.' Minerva says as she guides Poppy out of the room. Noticing the light has dimmed when Minerva returns to the room she conjures some candles and places them around the room lighting them. The room fills with a dim light so Minerva pulls the drapes over the windows and sits down in the chair in the corner.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office Severus and Albus were sitting in chairs around the fire drinking tea and Albus was eating his Lemon Drops.

'Severus I need your side of the story from the beginning.' Severus nods and takes a large gulp of tea.

_Severus had returned to his quarters after Albus ha__d sent everybody away with missions and quickly drained a glass of Ogden's best Firewhisky. He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box, sitting down on a leather high backed chair in front of his fire, he carefully opened the box revealing a snake clasp, with an emerald for the eye. _

_Filling another glass with__ Firewhisky that is knocked back as quick as the first he closed the box and held it gripped tightly in his hand to his chest. _

'_Come on call me.' Snape whispered pulling up his robe sleeve and glaring at the Dark Mark there. 'The one time I want you to call and it's the one time you don't need me.' _

_Sinking back into the chair he glared at the fire still holding the box. The sun had slowly faded before his Dark Mark began to burn. Severus jumped up quickly, placed the box back in the drawer he'd removed it from, threw open a cupboard, pulled out his Death Eater mask and robe and disappeared behind the fireplace._

_As soon as Severus apparated into the main chamber he could see the entire inner circle already in their positions and he rushed to his place. _

'_Glad you could join us Severus.' Lucius drawled._

'_Oh Lucius, you know he gets sick at the sight of blood.' Bella tittered._

'_How is the Order panicking?' Lucius asked smiling. 'Are they running scared?'_

'_The Headmaster is ordering the Order to try and find this place.' Snape sneered. The inner circle laughed. 'I trust that Potter has been… well looked after.' Snape drawled._

'_Of course. Several Crutatius Curses had him screaming for his mother.' Bella smiled._

'_Darling. Shhh, you don't want to turn Severus' weak stomach.' Rodolphus said._

'_Sev, you should have__ seen him wiggling, begging to let him die.' Lucius sayid. 'I wish I could have had more time with him, but the Dark Lord only allowed us 30 minutes each.'_

'_Will Severus be asking for his own time with our guest?' Bella pouted. Snape sneered._

'_I have no wish to spend more time with the brat than I have to do at school.'_

'_Welcome Ssssssssseverus, how good of you to join the inner cccccircle.' Voldemort entered from a side door and instantly the inner circle bowed and Severus went forward and prostrated himself kissing the hem of the Dark Lords robes. _

'_My Lord.' Severus said__ as he backed away back to his place in the formation of the inner circle. _

'_Severusssss. Will you be sssseeing our prissssoner before the intiation thissss evening?'_

'_No my Lord.' Voldemort nodded and led them into the large room with a stone dais, upon which Voldemort proceeded to sit down on. Peter Pettigrew rushed over and uncovered his left arm. The Dark Mark highly visible. Nagini slithered over making a ring around Severus before she made her way over to Voldemort where they had a short conversation._

'_Nagini informssss me you have been drinking Sssssseverussss.'_

'_Yes My Lord. The Headmaster called a full meeting of the Order and I had to sit surrounded by those…' Severus shuddered. Voldemort smileed. 'I needed a drink to survive the meeting my Lord.'_

'_Of courssssse.'_

_Voldemort took Peter's arm and pressed__ his wand to the Dark Mark, he smirked when Peter screamed in pain and whimpered when he is allowed his arm back. Behind the inner circle Severus can hear other Death Eaters who were apparating in. They formed a constant line of Death Eaters coming from the right, past the inner circle, kissed the Dark Lords robes and then left back round the left to line up behind the inner circle. The inner circle did not move a muscle merely watched disinterested._

_Once everybody had bowed and kissed the Dark Lords robes, the Dark Lord stood up. _

'_My followersssss, thissss isss an important evening. New followersss will ssssswell the ranksssss. Lucccciussss, if you would lead the parentssss of our new blood.' Lucius bowed low and then headed towards a side room were other members of the inner circle and a few other Death Eaters followed him. _

_Severus is hardly surprised when he recognised the entire sixth year of his Slytherins being lead out. _

_In front of him the new initiates lined up and the Dark Lord stood up, Nagini curled up around his body with her head rested on the Dark Lords shoulder._

'_I have a little ssssurprise for the newesssst memberssss of our gathering.__'__ This sent shivers down Severus' spine._

_A door on his right banged open and two large Death Eaters entered dragging a bloody body between them. They dropped it at the foot of the platform. The body is turned over and Severus can see Potter's dull emerald eyes, looking blankly ahead underneath blood covered hair and with a trickle of blood coming out of his lightening bolt scar. _

'_Sorry Dumbledore I didn't mean to cook the cat.__'__ Harry mumbled. Severus closed his eyes for a fraction of a moment and prayed to Merlin that Harry is just pretending._

'_I give you Harry Potter.__'__ The room gasped. Severus itched to turn his wand on Lucius when he heared him laugh next to him. __'__Luciussss, I undersssstand you were the first persssson to greet our vissssitor and had half an hour with him before he wassss brought in. Did he ssssscream?__'_

'_Yes my lord.__' Severus' urge to hurt Lucius has to be stamped ruthlessly down before he attacked him and gave away his true allegiance. After Severus checked that his Occlumency barriers were in place he felt more confident to get through the meeting._

'_No Ron, I can__'__t play Quidditch now we__'__re in the middle of a potions lesson.__' Harry said before making shushing noises._

_Please Harry, come back, Severus begs trying to throw the words mentally at Harry._

'_Potter. Have you enjoyed our hosssspitality?__'__ The Dark Lord asked Harry. Severus watched as Harry's eyes seemed to come alive again and he turned his head slightly to look at the Dark Lord._

'_Yes. I__'__d come back but I don__'__t like you.__'__ Potter choked before spitting some blood on the floor, before his eyes dulled again. _

_Harry, hang on. I'll get us out of here, Severus begged mentally. _

_Severus started covertly looking around the room trying to discover how many Death Eaters are in the room, where they are positioned and if there was a way out. He remembered that around 60 Death Eaters came after the inner circle and kissed the Dark Lords robes, so going backwards and trying to fight out the main door wasn't going to work._

_Severus' attention is brought back when the Dark Lord cast the Crutatius Curse on Harry again. Harry scream__ed and moved across the floor as his muscles tensed. After the curse is let go __Harry__'__s breathing became laboured and he struggled to catch his breath. Severus, not being able to stand this anymore, stepped forward._

'_Would you like me to help heal him some my Lord. I would hate for him to die before you have a chance to kill him.__'_

_I would hate for him to die at all, Severus thought._

'_No Ssssseverussssss. I did not ask you to sssstep forward.__'__ Severus nodded and stepped back into the circle, again discreetly looking around at the side doors._

_That door leads to a dead end, but the initiates room has a secret passage out of it, Severus thought._

'_Voldie, you__'__re going the wrong way to make friends.__'__ Harry managed to choke out normally. Severus bit back a smile._

_That's my Harry, Snape thought, happy that Harry is still trying to fight._

'_Pathetic Potter. You are completely in my power. I will kill you after the initiation cccccccceremony this evening.__'_

'_You mean try and kill me for the sixth time.__'__ Another crucio and Harry's screams thankfully covered Severus' snort of laughter._

_Luckily the curse was lifted quickly as the initiates stepped forward one at a time to be marked. Severus' sadly notted that most of them are very eager to accept it and Pansy almost ran to the dais. _

'_Lucccciusssss. Your sssssson is lasssssst. An honoured place amongsssst the new. Sssssend him forward.__' Voldemort insisted. Severus snapped to attention and then frowned when Lucius seemed to have to push his son forward. As Severus watched Draco walk forward, he can sense his hopelessness. Upon reaching the Dark Lord Draco's arm lifted and Severus sighed._

_I have lost Draco too, Severus thought._

_Severus wasn't prepared for Draco's arm to be pulled away and for him to trip over Harry. Gasps were heard behind him and the Dark Lords wand twitched, his face became darker._

'_Luccccciussssss.__'__ The Dark Lord hissed angrily. Severus looked around more earnestly to try and figure out a way to save both himself and Harry and Draco. Severus is sickened when Lucius cursed his owns son and watched him writhe around the floor where he kicked Harry. _

'_Mother?__'__ Draco pitifully said. Severus is more horrified when Draco's own mother and aunt turn their backs on him and his father lifts his wand again to kill his only heir. Severus found his body frozen to the floor and he could not move as he saw the green light headed towards Draco. A golden light appeared and with a gong the green curse rebounded off the gold shield hitting a minor Death Eater as Goyle Senior ducked, the curse going over his head._

_Stunned silence filled the room before the enraged Dark Lord turned his wand on Pettigrew and cast the Crutatius Curse on him. He let the curse go minutes later and turned to the inner circle._

'_Fire!' Severus found himself firing curses at the gold shield which shrunk as he watched, Harry and Draco inside talking furiously. Draco's face was pale whilst Harry seemed to be in control of the situation. _

'_Avada Kedavra.' The Dark lord hit the shield with, causing the inner circle to switch to the Killing Curse. _

_Instead of shrinking the shield seems to expand before shooting out knocking Severus off his feet and depositing him a few feet from where he was originally standing. _

_Severus finally became aware of his surroundings and found every Death Eater and the Dark Lord picking themselves up off the floor._

'_Find him!' The Dark lord screeched giving Severus the opportunity to apparate out back to the forbidden forest._

'That's it. I arrived back at school and heard the news that Harry and Draco had arrived back and been taken up to the infirmary.'

'How is Mr Malfoy?'

'In shock. His own father tried to kill him Albus. His mother and aunt turned their backs on him disowning him. He has nobody!'

'I believe Mr Malfoy has you and Harry, Severus.' Severus nods and drinks some more tea.

'Harry will get better wont he Albus? I saw his blank eyes.' Albus looks closely at Severus and sees something he never thought he would see. Severus has frown lines in his forehead, his mouth is in a perpetual frown and he seems to be worried. Albus smiles and places a hand on Severus' hand and grasps it tightly for a moment.

'Harry always survives. He has abominable good luck.'

Severus smiles faintly and Albus almost misses the weak, thank you.

* * *

The following morning Molly with James, a now awake Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Minerva, Poppy and Albus are sitting around Harry's bed.

'We need to sort out a rota on who is here, so Harry is never left alone.' Hermione states.

'That's a brilliant idea Hermione.' Molly praises, rocking James.

'No, I won't add my owl to my porridge Ron.' Harry mumbles.

'Good, it wouldn't taste very nice.' Ron replies, shrugging at everybody's stares. 'What? He was talking to me.' Fred and George pat Ron on the back consolingly.

'I'll start.' Ginny says.

'I'll stay with Ginny.' Charlie says.

'I think then Hermione and Ron should be afterwards. Harry is their best friend.' Minerva adds.

The rota is sorted with Ron and Hermione in the mornings, Molly and Arthur sitting with Harry in the afternoons and Minerva and Poppy during the evenings with everybody else coming and going when they need breaks.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**** – Trapped Mind**

The small dark room has a low ceiling, the windows are boarded over, with green satin curtains pulled over the boards, the floor is wooden with missing floorboards showing thick lead pipes and old frayed wiring. The walls are decorated with faded silk wallpaper now a dingy brown colour with old lamps in pieces decorating the floor.

The door to the room opens and in comes Bellatrix, Peter and Lucius. They are carrying a wooden box each and they place them down on the floor. Lucius pulls out his wand and started casting cleaning charms around the room dispelling the dust and cobwebs and making the spiders flee. Bella lights some candles and places them around the room, whilst Peter crawls around the floor marking out with a piece of chalk an outline of a star. At each corner he writes runes which Lucius goes over with his wand etching them into the floorboards. Bella then pulls out some thick black candles and places them at the six points of the star.

Bella then slices the palm of her hand with a knife and dipping her wand in the end traces the star in her blood and then goes over Lucius markings.

Finally, Peter leaves the room whilst Bella and Lucius light the candles individually going in an anti-clockwise direction. Peter returns with the Dark Lord who is dressed in a black robe. The Dark Lord steps into the centre of the star and lies down. Bella pulls a large tome out of a box and between her and Lucius they find the correct page and start to chant in very low voices.

The star begins to glow red, the candles flicker red and as they watch the Dark Lord seems to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up startled, sitting bolt upright. 

'I'm sssso glad you could join me Harry Potter.'

Harry's eyes widen in fear as he looks around and sees Voldemort standing only a few feet away from him. Scrambling to his feet he finally has time to take in his surroundings. A large castle is situated behind them, fields stretch as far as the eye can see, the sun is beating warmly down upon them and birds are flying through the air. A gust of wind causes Voldemorts robes to blow around.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asks fearfully.

'I am merely taking a look around.'

'Get out of my head.' Harry demands.

'I mussst admit I wasssn't expecting to find sssuch ssstrong defensssesss. You mussst have had a good teacher.'

'I'll pass your compliments to Albus Dumbledore.' Voldemort sneers.

'It'sss jussst a matter of time Potter before I break through them.'

Harry shrugs gaining confidence.

'It'sss my head. It'sss time you left now.'

'I do not think I will Potter.' Harry takes a deep breath and tries to wake up. 'It won't work Potter. You're not leaving till I let you.' Harry closes his eyes and concentrates. A pain shoots through his body quickly shocking him out of his concentration. 'My faithful followersss are making sssure you do not wake.' Harry panics and tries again, the pain hits him again stronger then before. Voldemort laughs. 'Now Potter. Tell me the Prophecy and I might let you out.'

Harry laughs bitterly.

'Is that all you're here for Voldemort. You can't beat me in the real world so you are trying to defeat me here instead.'

'Crucio.'

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was a very worried nurse. Harry Potter had been brought in the evening before, on the Monday and given a private room to recover. She understood that patients tended to sleep through the worst of their injuries, but she had assumed that Harry would rather be awake and trying to escape her clutches then be sleeping as deep as he was. 

Carefully she bathed and redressed him ready for the night in a set of fresh new pyjamas Molly Weasley had brought with her. After changing a bandage on his left leg she sits down next to him and gently strokes his hair.

'Come on Harry. Its time to wake up now. You've got to try and escape the infirmary without me catching you.'

Harry's body starts convulsing startling Madam Pomfrey. Jumping up she calls out.

'Mary. Mary.'

Another young lady dressed in red robes comes rushing in.

'Grab his legs.' Mary rushes over and holds Harry's legs down. Arthur Weasley, Ron and Bill come rushing in too and they immediately help hold Harry down.

'Crutatius.' Ron says.

'Impossible. He's asleep.'

'Last year, if Voldemort cursed a Death Eater in his vision he would feel the pain too.'

Madam Pomfrey nods and hurries from the room. Draco Malfoy comes to the door and gasps when he looks inside. Arthur struggles to hold Harry's right leg down.

'Draco. Grab Harry's left arm.'

Draco, paling, quickly moves over and grabs Harry's arm pinning it to the bed.

'What's wrong?'

'Crutatius.'

'But he's asleep.'

'He must be having a vision.' Arthur explains. Madam Pomfrey comes back in just as Harry settles down again. Pulling the stops out of the vials as she comes over she pours the potions down Harry's throat.

'That wasn't a vision.' Ron explains. 'He throws up if it is.'

'Nonsense. It must be, nobody here was cursing him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must be angry and cursing his followers.' Madam Pomfrey claims.

* * *

Harry stops shaking and pushes himself up on his shaking arms forcing himself to stand back up and face Voldemort. 

'I expect you are wondering how I am able to curssse you in your own head. It'sss very sssimple. I wasss reading a book written by a Dark Wizard from the 14th century. He hasss sssome very interesssting ideasss about how to lock a wizard in their own head making their body very vunerable.'

'It's my head. You are not going anywhere but here.'

'Potter, can you hear any birdsss?'

Harry looks around and listens. No birds are flying through the sky, the wind has stopped and no noise is reaching his ears other then his own breathing and Voldemorts cruel laugh.

'You're weak Potter. A pathetic excussse for a wizard.'

'At least I'm a pureblood.'

'Your mother was a mudblood.'

'At least she was a witch unlike your father. I never said I was anything other then a first generation pureblood, but I'm a pureblood all the same. I fit your standards better then you do.' Harry sneers. Voldemort raises his wand again.

'Crucio.'

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was very worried. Harry had had three more fits since the first one and wounds had started forming on his body. Sitting down next to Harry after she had reclosed the wound on his left leg she starts to cry. 

'Come on Harry. Fight it. You have too.'

'Poppy?' Poppy looks up and sees Albus standing in the doorway. 'How is he Poppy?'

'Oh Albus. I don't know what to do. I cannot find where the curses are coming from. If it's from his head like Mr Weasley seems to think, I cannot think how to stop it.'

'His friends want to see him.'

'No Albus. What if he has another fit?'

'If Tom is in his head, Harry is going to need to feel loved here to want to come back.' Poppy shakes her head. 'Poppy, they need to say goodbye, just in case Harry never comes out of his coma.' Albus whispers. Poppy pauses for a moment before giving in and nodding.

'Okay Albus. But just Ms Granger and the Weasleys to start with.'

* * *

'I'm not very impressssssed Potter. I would have thought you would have lasssted longer then thisss.' Voldemort sneers down at Harry before he glances around him. The sky is getting darker as the sun slowly sets into the horizon, and the plants are slowly wilting. 

'…_. And between the feet, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair._

'_Ginny!' Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. 'Ginny! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!' He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't petrified. But then she must be…._

'_Ginny, please wake up.' (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)_

Voldemort had turned to watch the memory play across the darkening sky, like a movie in a theatre.

'How very touching Potter, it'sss a ssshame ssshe managed to survive.'

Harry drags himself to his feet spitting up blood onto the dying grass.

'That was the third time I defeated you Voldemort. I'll do it again.'

'How Potter, when you can barely ssstand.' Voldemort laughs as Harry's legs give up and he sinks to his knees.

'I got Draco out and I was in worse shape then this.'

'Yesss. The young Mr Malfoy.' Voldemort taps the tip of his wand with his fingers on his left hand. 'It'sss a ssshame hisss father was too hard handed with him, turning him againssst me.'

'Lucius didn't do it. I did. I merely explained what you and your minions were truly like. He decided he didn't want to kiss the robes of a mere half-blood….' Harry stops. Carefully he raises his hand and wipes his cheek. Looking down at his fingers he sees they are wet.

'Hermione.' Harry whispers softly, the sound echoing around Harry's head.

'Sectum Sempra.' Voldemort yells pointing at Harry's chest. Blood spurts out as Harry falls to the floor gasping for breath. The sun starts to slip past the horizon making the place darker, the castle starts to flicker.

'_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…..'_

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high pitched laughter – a flash of green light as a door slams shut – a few moments respite before the door slams open._

'_Stand aside girl!'_

'_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything.'_

'_Stand aside, stand aside girl!'_

'_No!'_

_More green light and high pitched cackling._

'_Say goodbye Harry Potter.' (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)_

'You'll sssee your parentsss sssoon enough boy.'

* * *

Hermione was sitting next to Harry holding his hand in one hand and stroking the hair off his forehead with the other to reveal his scar. 

'Harry, please wake up. I miss you…. You can't leave me know…… What will I do without you? I can't be in charge of DA, I'm not a good a teacher as you are…. I've actually had people telling me they can't wait for you to get better….. we all need you to get better….. I've been researching how to wake you up…. There's nothing, but Dumbledore told me you had to fight. Please Harry, you have to fight…' Hermione trails off as tears start pouring down her cheeks.

'Hermione?' Hermione looks up as Ginny comes into the room. 'Oh Hermione.' Ginny rushes past the bed and pulls Hermione into her arms.

'Oh Ginny, what will I do if he never wakes up?' Hermione sobs.

'He will wake up! Harry always gets better.'

'But he's stuck in his head. I heard Dumbledore and Snape talking. He's trapped in his own head.'

'Hermione, Harry loves you. Any fool can see that! Even Ron can see it!' Ginny exclaims causing a weak smile to appear on Hermione face. 'He'll wake up soon.'

'I love him so much Ginny. I didn't realise how much till now. I've tried you know, to not love him, we're so young, but he's….. he's….'

'He's Harry. You can't help but love him.' Hermione nods.

'If he wakes up I'm never letting him out my sight again. I don't think I could bear this to happen again.'

'When he wakes up, I'm sure he'll be more then happy to spend every day and every night with you.' Hermione smiles. 'Come on Mione. I think you need to get some sleep. We'll ask Pomfrey for some more Dreamless Sleep Potion.'

'I can't leave Harry.' Hermione says pulling out of Ginny's arms.

'You can sleep in a bed outside, in the main ward. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will allow it. She's letting all of us stay here with mum. What's one more?' Hermione nods and stands up with Ginny supporting her. Leaning over she brushes her wet cheek against Harry's.

'I love you.' Hermione whispers into his ear before standing back up. Ginny smiles at her and gently pulls her to the door.

'Hermione.' Hermione whips round at Harry's voice.

'Harry.' Hermione takes a step towards him her face lighting up a smile forming on her lips.

Harry's body convulses and then blood starts to seep through the clean pyjamas. Hermione screams, whilst Ginny stands rooted to the spot in shock. Ron appears in the doorway and yells for help. Madam Pomfrey rushes in ripping open the pyjama top and starts to heal a large gash across Harry's chest.

* * *

A sharp creak causes Draco to shoot up in the hospital bed Madam Pomfrey had forced him to stay in. He was positive that somebody had opened the door to the ward he was in. Madam Pomfrey had put him on his own in 'B' ward, as she didn't want his sleep disturbed by people coming through to see Harry or Mrs Weasley and the new baby. 

Another creak makes him grab his wand off his bedside table. Unfortunately it wasn't there.

'Lumos.' A voice in the dark drawls.

Draco slowly turns around and sees Nott, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle surrounding his bed with their wands pointing at him. Draco slowly pulls himself up the bed so he is sitting up against the pillows.

'Hello Draco darling.' Pansy smiles.

'The Dark Lord wanted us to give you a message.' Nott says.

'Crabbe, Goyle, grab him.' Pansy orders clicking her fingers.

Draco tries to dive off the side of the bed but Crabbe and Goyle grab him and pull him hard so he is drawn off the bed and ends up standing between them.

Uh-oh, Draco thought. Where's Potter when you need him!

'The Dark Lord wasn't very happy about your lack of enthusiasm yesterday evening, Draco.' Pansy says.

'He wasn't pleased about your leaving early either.' Nott sneers.

'I'm so sorry to disappoint him it just wasn't my sort of crowd.' Draco spits. Millicent incensed throws a cutting curse at him. Draco gasps as blood forms through his night shirt.

'We have been told to give you a message.' Pansy says walking over to Draco and pushing her hand hard against the cut. Draco grunts in pain trying to double over but Crabbe and Goyle hold him firmly upright. 'Either join or die. You have until you go home to decide.'

Nott casts a Body Bind on Draco before Crabbe and Goyle prop him up against the side of the bed. Draco's eyes dart fearfully between the Slytherins as they surround him.

Harry! Draco calls out in his mind. Harry!

'Petrificus Totalus.'

'Stupefy.'

'Expelliarmus.'

'Accio Nott's wand.'

'Ebulio.'

Draco watches as Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle drop like stones. Before Pansy and Nott can even turn to see who just disarmed them, they are stunned too.

'Malfoy, are you hurt?' Hermione asks as she comes into view. After studying him for a few seconds she waves her wand at him and he drops to the floor as the Body Bind is cancelled. Ron reaches down and pulls him up by the nightshirt. Draco hisses in pain as his wound opens. Hermione notices the blood on the nightshirt reaches forward pulling the torn fabric aside revealing a long gash. Draco automatically slaps her hands away.

'Ron, go fetch Madam Pomfrey he is hurt.'

Draco reaches out and grabs Ron before he even moves.

'No.' Draco says.

'You're cut and bleeding. You need to be healed.' Hermione explains patiently.

'No.' Ron shakes himself free from Draco's grip and heads for the door.

This is so humiliating, Draco thought. I don't believe I am about to say this.

'Please, no.' Draco pleads. This stops Ron in his tracks who swings around in shock. Draco looks at Hermione and begs. 'You must know how to heal this, the amount of time Harry spends in here.'

'Don't call him Harry!' Ron yells.

'Ronald be quiet, you don't want to wake Harry. He is sleeping.'

'He's not going to wake up.' Ron whispers distressed. Draco looks at Hermione and sees her flinch at those words, but she reaches out and moves the folds of the nightshirts away and presses her wand against the cut.

'Tergeo, Episky.' Draco watches the slash heal up.

'I hope it was only a surface wound or else you will need Madam Pomfrey.'

'Reparo.' Hermione adds. The slash in the nightshirt disappears. 'Evamnesco.' The blood stain disappears too. There is silence as they all look at each other awkwardly. After a few minutes of trying to avoid each others gaze Ron coughs breaking the silence.

'Ummm…. Harry said… ummmm…. We….. ummm.' Ron falters and finishes under Hermione's glare.

'What Ronald trying to say is you're not safe here anymore and as Harry told Ronald to look after you, you're moving into Harry's bed seeing as he isn't using it as the moment.'

'He never uses it. Hasn't touched it in months.' Ron mumbles. Hermione waves her hand dismissively at Rons comment.

'How can Harry tell you to protect me?'

'Before he went to sleep he managed to be awake enough to tell Ron to protect you.'

'Oh.' Draco says unsure of how to respond to that.

'So grab your wand we're leaving.' Hermione adds before turning and stepping over the still unconscious bodies for the infirmary door. 'Come on boys.'

How can Harry cope with her? Draco thought shocked. She's a nag.

Draco watches unbelievingly as Ron jumps and heads after her pushing Draco's shoulder to get him moving..

'Come on you don't want to disobey.' Ron too steps over the prone bodies without a backward glance, even kicking Nott as he passes. Hermione by the doors to the staircase is tapping her foot impatiently. Draco heads over to Nott and bends down searching through his pockets. His search is rewarded when he pulls out his wand and then he hurries after Hermione and Ron.

'Where are your robes?' Hermione asks.

'The house elves took them to clean and I can assume by them.' Draco indicates the prone bodies behind him. 'That my trunk has been decimated.'

Hermione nods in understanding and leads then out of the ward and through the Hospital Wing.

The journey up to Gryffindor Tower seems like an eternity to Draco as he tries to remember the way through this uncharted territory. Hermione at the front pulls up in front of a portrait of a large fat lady dressed in Pink.

'I'm not opening for him. He's a Slytherin.' The fat lady huffs. Another thin lady joins her in the portrait.

'No don't let him in.' Violet adds her protests.

'Look I've said the password, Weasley is King.' Draco snorts in amusement earning a glare from Hermione and a sheepish look from Ron. 'You have to open up.'

'Nonsense I refuse to let as snake into a den of Griffin cubs.' Ron sighs next to Draco.

'Harry says we need to protect him and we just found 5 snakes trying to finish him off.' Ron says.

'Is Harry okay dears?' Violet asks. Watching them all lower their heads she starts to cry to Draco's eternal shock. 'Oh poor Harry, such a wonderful young man.' The Fat Lady puts her arms around Violet.

'There there dear.' The Fat Lady soothes. The Fat Lady looks up at the three students puzzled faces. 'He helped poor Violet just before Christmas break last year.'

'He cleaned my dress.' Violet wails.

'Some nasty third years were playing pranks in the corridor where Violets portrait resides.' The Fat Lady explains.

'My poor, poor dress.'

'One of the colour balloons they were using hit her portrait and completely ruined it. Harry came by minutes after they had run away and saw the mess.'

'Such a wonderful boy.'

Draco seeing where this is going to end groans mentally.

Potter you saint! Draco thought.

'Harry calmed down poor Violet and promised to help her. Two days later he came back with a thick book in his hands and cleaned up her painting.'

'It hasn't looked so good in years!' Violet wails before starting to sob again.

'Go on in dears.' The Fat Lady says before the portrait swings open to reveal an open passage behind. One inside the Common Room, Draco sees a violently red and gold room lit by the moonlight coming in through the windows and the dying embers of a fire that was once in the great marble hearth.

'How Gryffindor.' Draco says. Ron smiles.

'At least it's warmer then the Slytherin Common Room.' Draco looks at Ron surprised.

'How on earth do you….' Hermione interrupts.

'You will feel right at home in Harry's bed then.' Hermione leads the boys up the right hand staircase pushing open the door at the very top. She makes her way over to a bed and taps her wand on the bedside light. The light flares into existence and Draco can now see the room. Each of the five sets of bed hangings in the room are different colours. Draco immediately recognizes Rons bed as it is surrounded by orange bed curtains and it was common knowledge that this Weasley was fanatic about the Chudley Cannons. Next to the orange bed was a bed with green hangings. Surprised, Draco looks at Ron beside him for an answer. Ron just shrugs.

'He likes green.'

A rustling to their right catches their attention. Dean's head pops out of the closed hangings around his bed his eyes squinting against the lamp light.

'Harry?' Another rustling of hangings and Seamus' head appears.

'Harry's back?' Neville yanks his hangings open and blinks.

'No. It's just Ron, Hermione and Malfoy.' Neville sighs.

'Oh.' Dean says before disappearing back behind his hangings. Seconds later his hangings are yanked open.

'Malfoy!' Dean shouts.

'Dean be quiet, we don't want to wake the Tower up.' Hermione scolds. Draco snorts as Dean looks down and starts to fiddle with his bed spread and mumbles an apology.

'I wouldn't snort if I were you.' Seamus whispers. 'When Mi… Hermione gets upset, Harry gets mad and when Harry gets mad you find yourself a guinea pig for the twins new products.'

'Last time Dean angered Hermione it took Harry an afternoon to calm her down and Dean spent the next day walking around with a lions tail.'

'I remember that.' Draco says a smile forming on his lips. It had been amusing.

'Yeah so do I. Vividly.' Dean says. Hermione shushes them before pulling open Harry's trunk.

'Harry's very protective of Hermione. She's the only one that can open Harry's trunk with out being cursed.' Neville says getting out of his bed and tapping his own bedside lamp with his wand. More light floods the room allowing Draco to see the two pairs of pyjamas Hermione pulls out of the trunk.

'Which one?' Hermione asks.

'I'm already dressed for bed.'

'They're hospital garments. Which one?' Hermione repeats. Draco stares at the cotton green pyjamas with flying broomsticks on them before taking the other pair, silk green pyjamas, out of her other hand. Hermione nods and throws back the cotton pyjamas into the trunk before pulling out a morning robe and throwing it onto Harry's bed.

'Right. I want no more talking. You all need your sleep. Malfoy you had best get out of that horrible hospital nightshirt and into the pyjamas immediately. The bed already has silencing charms on the curtains and will activate once you shut the hangings. The hangings also lock once they shut and only the person inside or Harry can open them.' Hermione goes to the boys' dorm door. 'Goodnight. I don't want to have to come back to tell you off for making too much noise.'

The boys watch the door close as she shuts the door carefully and they listen until her footsteps die away. The boys then turn to face Draco as one. Draco gulps as Seamus and Dean pick up their wands and finger them.

Calm down Draco you can handle this, Draco thought. It's just four Gryffindors. There's nothing to be afraid of.

'So, why is Malfoy in here and can we hex him?' Asks Seamus.

'I think we should at least disarm him.' Dean adds.

'No.'

'Come on Ron just a few hexes Hermione never need find out.' Seamus pleads as he and Dean step closer to Draco raising their wands to cast their first hexes.

'Harry says no.' This stops Dean and Seamus in their tracks. 'Harry says we have to protect him.'

'Harry's awake.'

'No but he woke up for a few minutes and told me I had to protect him as the Slytherins would be after him. He's refused the Dark Mark.' Dean and Seamus lower their wands looking surprised at Draco.

'He refused the Dark Mark?' Neville asks. Draco annoyed at being spoken about as though he wasn't there pulls up the sleeve of the nightgown showing his bare left forearm.

'I'll tell you everything in the morning.' Ron says pushing Draco towards Harry's bed. 'We'd best follow Hermione's advice and get some sleep.' Dean and Seamus nod still looking at Draco, but they head back to their beds. Ron turns to Draco. 'Goodnight.'

Draco watches as the hangings shut on the four beds before getting into Harry's bed, turns off the lamp, yanks the hangings shut and then struggles in the dark to get the silk pyjamas on.

* * *

An unexpected guest was visiting Harry. Well, if you were Albus Dumbledore you probably wouldn't be surprised, but everybody else would have been. Severus Snape, Potions Master and greasy git of the dungeons was sitting next to Harry's bed, holding his hand, silently watching the boy's face. Snape's wand was lying on the bedside table next to him and was currently illuminating the room softly with a very pale light, just enough to pick out the concern on Snape's features as he watched Harry's face contort in agony every so often. 

Sitting there in silence he wasn't noticed when the door opened and shut seemingly of its own accord. Suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared as a swish of material dropped to his feet. Seconds later Snape was standing facing him wand at the ready.

'Draco. I thought you were in Gryffindor Tower?'

'I was. But I had to see Harry.'

'How did you get up here, I know Madam Pomfrey and her minions are guarding this place like a fortress.' Draco picks up the folds of material.

'This. I found it tucked under Harry's pillow.'

'Potters Invisibility Cloak. Figures the Headmaster would have given it to him and it explains a lot of things over the years.'

Draco shrugs and places the invisibility cloak on a spare chair and then moves over closer to Harry. Snape, seeing there is no threat, places his wand back on the bedside table and sits back down and takes Harry's hand again. Only Harry's soft moans fill the room for a while. As they stop Draco shifts pulling Snapes attention to him.

'Do you think he'll wake up?' Whispers Draco.

'Madam Pomfrey doesn't think so. Dumbledore….. Well Dumbledore is praying that he does.'

'What happens if he doesn't?'

'Then denying the Dark Lord was not a wise move.' Draco shudders. Draco moves closer to bed and takes Harry's other hand.

'Harry has helped me a lot this year.'

'I noticed. I did catch you two joking around in my classroom at the beginning of the year.'

'That was nothing really. We were still arguing, but in a different way. He coached me you know. He helped me through those first couple of months of Advanced Potions.' Snape raises an eyebrow. 'I was struggling, my father was telling me I would be the next Potions Master for the Dark Lord and I had to do well. I couldn't go to the other Slytherin in Seventh Year Advanced Potions as I would have been in his debt and I was worried that if I came to you it would make me seem less in your eyes. Harry…. he…. he helped when he didn't have too and never asked for anything in return.'

'Yes, Potter is a saint.'

'He helped me to discover what I wanted to actually do with my life. I was unsure even from the beginning when I was told I was going to follow in my fathers' footsteps and serve the Dark Lord. Father always talked about the glory of following the Dark Lord and how it gave you so much power. I had never really thought about what I wanted to do. I was just following what everybody had planned out for my life. Harry made me question what they were telling me.'

'When I saw Harry at the initiation and looked at my father and the Dark Lord enjoying torturing a 16 year old boy. I just couldn't…. How could they do that to him. He is younger then me!'

'You made the right decision.'

'Not if he doesn't wake up. I'm not that scared of the Dark Lord now, I'm more afraid of being left alone with the Weasley's and Granger on my own.' Snape smiles thinly.

'Yes, that is very good reason to panic. Mrs Weasley can get very….. Over-protective.' Snape shudders.

'Oh. I was slightly more worried about having to share a dorm with Ronald Weasley.'

'Are they causing you a problem?'

'No. Ron told the sixth year boys' that Harry had said they had to protect me. Once I'd shown them my bare arm that was the end of the argument and they put their wands away.'

'Yes, they are very loyal to him.'

'It must be nice having that many friends. I only ever had allies.'

'I think for the past year you have had one friend.' Snape turns back to look at Harry before standing up.

'I'll leave you alone with him for a while. Just don't be too long, no doubt somebody else will come in soon.' Draco nods. Snape puts his hand on the door handle when he is stopped by Draco.

'How did he stop the curse?' Draco asks.

'I don't know. Mr Potter is a very powerful wizard Draco. I doubt even you could deny that even if you hadn't seen that shield.' Draco nods.

'I figured something was up when he gave Marcus a very tough duel last year.'

Snape nods before leaving shutting the door quietly behind him. Draco notices Snape had left his wand still lighting up the room and figured that Snape was probably just waiting outside for him to finish.

'I just wanted to say thanks Harry and to tell you that if you don't wake up soon, I think that there will be one less Weasley within the week. How you can put up with his snoring I'll never know.' Draco sighs before picking up the invisibility cloak. 'Great cloak by the way, I can only imagine the fun you've had with it.' Draco smiles before disappearing under it. Seconds later the door opens and then closes.

* * *

Voldemort is pacing around Harry's body that is covered in blood. 

'Potter, what am I going to do with you? Why can't you die?'

Harry rolls over and spits up a lot of blood.

'I'm not dying.' Harry says weakly.

'I think you are. Have you ssseen your little landssscape.' Voldemort sneers. 'The sssun hasss gone down, the only light isss around usss and the last patch of grasssss isss beneath you. Once this pathetic barrier isss down I will find that prophecy and then keep you here. No more Harry Potter to foil my plansss.'

'There will always be somebody who will oppose you, Voldemort. Nobody likes oppression.'

'Sssuch large wordsss for a mere boy.'

'I am not a boy. I haven't been one since you killed my parents.'

'Nobody lovesss you Potter. Your parentsss are dead, your aunt and uncle hate you. Albusss Dumbledore isss jussst usssing you. Even your friendsss left you to rot at my disssposssal. You had to sssave yourssself.'

'I am loved.' Harry's voice wobbles.

'Are you?'

_'I didn't put my name in that Goblet!' said Harry, starting to feel angry._

_'Yeah, OK.' said Ron, in exactly the same sceptical tone as Cedric. 'Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you... I'm not stupid, you know.'_

_'You're doing a really good impression of it.' Harry snapped._

_'Yeah?' said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. 'You want to go to bed, Harry, iIexpect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photocall or something.' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.)_

'That isssn't the act of a true friend isss it.' Voldemort watches gleefully as tears fall down Harry's cheeks onto the last few blades of grass. 'You're dying, all alone. Nobody isss here.' Voldemort reaches down and traces Harry's scar with a long finger. 'You are nothing but a weapon usssed by the Wizarding World to try and kill me. That'sss it.' Voldemort stands up. 'Ssshame really, you could have been great at my ssside.'

'Go to hell.' Harry spits out. 'I would never join you.'

Voldemort sighs and walks a short distance away watching scenes that are playing around them.

'A family who hate what you are.'

A flash to Voldemorts left draws his attention.

'…_. Before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say 'Go – cupboard – stay – no – meals,' before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy….' (Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.)_

'You killed your Godfather.'Albusss Dumbledore ignored you and kept you in the dark and let Umbridge ussse her blood quill on you.' Harry moves his right hand closer towards him and cradles it to his chest. Looking around hopelessly at the bad memories shooting around his mind he turns and focuses' on the last piece of green grass in front of him.

'Please don't leave me.' Harry whispers to the grass causing Voldemort to laugh out loud.

'Potter, you are hated and reviled. Nothing more then a weapon for the Wizarding World to use. Abandoning you when you are no longer useful.'

'No.' Harry shudders watching the single blade of grass left turn from green to brown and start to curl up.

'Poor child. Left to rot by all of his friendsss. Nobody to care for him.' Voldemort taunts.

'…_I love you….'_

Voldemort spins around and stares at the memory that is playing above Harry's head.

'…_. My Chosen One.' Hermione says curling up on top of Harry's bare chest. 'I love you.'_

'No! You are all alone. Nobody loves you.' Voldemort shouts.

'Hermione.' Harry whispers.

'_Harry is lounging on the grass outside the Burrow with Ron eating biscuits pinched from Mrs Weasley. Fred and George Weasley appear behind them with a bang, causing Ron to drop his biscuit onto the floor._

'_Look, Gred. It's baby Ronnie and Baby Harry.'_

'_Do you think dad noticed one of us has black hair?'_

'_I think mum has some explaining to do.'_

'You're wrong Tom. I am loved. I have people who care for me.' Voldemort spins back to Harry and sees him surrounded by green grass and a halo of light. The blood stains are slowly disappearing. Shocked he steps forward menacingly but Harry simply stands up as the last of the blood disappears.

'I am not a weapon. I will protect the Wizarding World with my life as nobody else will. Innocent children do not deserve to die simply because you think their parents shouldn't have conceived them.'

'Crucio.'

The spell shoots towards Harry, and bounces away harmlessly.

'This is my mind and here you will obey me, Tom.' Harry says calmly.

'My name is Lord Voldemort!' Voldemort shouts.

'Your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You were born to Merope Gaunt from the Slytherin Line and Tom Riddle, muggle.' The sun rises up into the sky as the castle appears behind Harry. A breeze springs up and whips Harry's robes around him as birds fly overhead sing.

'No. Thisss cannot be. You are trapped here until I sssay ssso.' Voldemort says bewildered.

'I am only trapped inside my on head if I allow myself to be.' Harry slowly walks towards Voldemort who unconsciously steps backward for every pace Harry steps forward keeping the distance between them. 'If you even try and enter my mind again I will trap you in here.' Harry indicates the large castle behind him. 'The experience, for you, would not be pleasant.'

'How can Albusss Dumbledore keep your loyalty?' Voldemort questions.

'I am loyal to every person who sees me as a person not an object. I am loyal to everybody who is innocent and needs defending. I am loyal to every person who comes to me and asks me to help them. Albus Dumbledore loves me and would fight for me. That is why he has my loyalty.'

Voldemort grabs his head between his hands trying to shut out the Phoenix song that has started to play whilst Harry revels in it, breathing deeper.

'Tom.' Voldemort looks up at Harry's commanding voice. 'Leave.' The scenery shakes knocking Voldemort off his feet and onto his back. 'Never return.' Voldemort disappears. Harry looks around him and holds his hand up to a bird flying by. The small bluebird lands on his outstretched finger and chirps happily at him.

'Yes, you're quite right. I need to get back to my family and friends.' After taking one last look and deep breath Harry wakes up.

* * *

Bella had been chanting for what felt like hours, when she happened to look up from the book she was chanting from and noticed that the flames of the candles were turning white, slowly from the tip of the flame downwards. The white carried on descending from the flame onto the candle. Bella turned to look at Lucius who had noticed the same thing and was also worried. With a loud scream the Dark Lord started to shake before the flames went out letting wisps of smoke into the air. 

Bella and Lucius drop the books from their hands as they burn and jump back from the star on the floor. The candles are half white and half black, the runes on the floor are shining white and the Dark Lord shivered in the centre as his eyes opened to reveal green eyes before they turned red again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**** – Waking**

Harry woke up and was relieved to smell the usual disinfectant that indicated he was back in the infirmary. Reaching out an arm he managed to hit the bedside table and his fingers scrabbled to find a pair of glasses. He finally managed to get a purchase on the pair that was there and slowly pulled them back. Placing them on his nose was difficult as his hand and eye coordination didn't seem to be working. Finally Harry could see and looked around the room.

Harry noticed he was in a private room, with a bedside cabinet, chair and small chest of drawers all in white. Two windows showed he was in a small tower and each window had white curtains that had been opened. One of the windows was open and Harry could hear birds singing outside. Looking down at himself, Harry discovered he was wearing a pair of pyjamas he had never seen before, but had probably been Ron's at one stage as they had the Chudley Cannons on them. The bedcovers were white as well and on top of them was a red father. Harry slowly reached out and after a few attempts managed to pick up the feather and smooth it out.

'Fawkes.' Harry whispered, his voice hoarse. Harry turned back to the bedside table and saw a glass of water. He carefully picked it up and took a sip from it. Shaking from the exertion, Harry put the glass back down, almost dropping it onto the floor.

Breathing heavily, Harry leant back against the pillows and looked more closely at his surroundings. Over the back of the chair was thrown a brown robe and a small cushion was lying on the floor beside it. Looking at Fawkes' feather Harry absently scratched his chest and then stopped. He pulled back the pyjama top to look at a bare chest with no heart monitor, which caused Harry to smile.

After dozing for a few minutes Harry was jolted awake by the urgent warning to get down to the Entrance Hall. Not wanting to ignore a warning that could mean somebody was in danger, Harry slowly dropped his legs over the side of the bed wincing at the pain that shot down his left leg. Pushing himself up Harry stood up and then dropped to the floor.

'Ow.' Harry said calmly. Looking around him for anything that could help him pull himself up, Harry sighed and pointed his hand at the chair, summoning it closer. Once it was in range Harry pulled himself up till he was sitting in the chair and looked at his left leg. Harry tried to lift it up and only got a painful twinge in response.

That is not a good sign, Harry thought.

The urgent warning became more imperative, so Harry pushed himself up making sure not to put any weight on his left leg and, using the wall as a support, hobbled out of his room. In the ward Harry noticed many beds were unmade, with robes lying around the place, even cups of tea still half full.

Hopping, Harry made it to the stairs and, after wiping the sweat off his brow, took hold of the banister and managed to hop down the stairs. At the bottom Harry turned into Madam Pomfrey's office and seeing a walking cane grabbed it and found that walking became a lot easier with the cane making up for the loss of the left leg. Just as Harry was about to leave the office he saw his wand sitting on the side by his heart monitor and smiling picked it up and tucked it in the waist band of his pyjamas.

Harry followed the warning and made his way steadily to the Entrance Hall. The closer he got the louder the voices he could hear. It sounded as though there was a large argument going on. Silencing the tip of the cane so it didn't make thudding noises he crept forward until he could see the Entrance Hall and stood still.

Below he was shocked to see the Minister, several of her close advisors, Percy Weasley, several Aurors and three Healers standing in front of the main doors. At the bottom of the stairs refusing to let them pass were Dumbledore, Poppy, Minerva, Filius, Lupin, Arthur, Molly who was carrying a bundle of blankets, all of the Weasley children, omitting Percy, Hermione and quite a few other students. Draco was standing off to one side looking faintly amused as well as faintly worried.

'Headmaster Dumbledore, you must want the best treatment for Mr Potter, the Healers at St Mungo's can provide that care.' Umbridge titters.

'My treatment is better then the care at St Mungo's.' Poppy says indignantly.

'Poppy, I'm sure the Minister isn't insulting the sole Healer who is in charge of all students here at Hogwarts. I'm sure she has Harry's care as her top priority.'

'Of course Headmaster. We wouldn't want the Chosen One to be injured.'

'Of course not. I assure you that Harry is receiving the best of care and is guarded around the clock.'

'Headmaster, Mr Potter is going to be taken to St Mungo's and be put under the care of Healer Sinclair.' Umbridge moved her hand and indicated a tall thin man, with grey eyes, short grey streaked hair and wearing a tailored grey suit with a white Healer robe over the top. 'He is an expert in the cases of mentally ill patients.'

'Harry is not insane!' Poppy screeches. 'He is just sleeping to recover.' Healer Sinclair gracefully stepped forward.

'Healer Pomfrey, I understand your… affection for Mr Potter and I will do everything in my power to give him the same excellent care that he has received under you. Unfortunately Mr Potter is likely never to recover and it is my department that will take care of Mr Potter as his body deteriorates.'

A slap echoed around the hall, as Molly swelled with indignation.

'You are not taking my son anywhere!' Molly stated her voice hard. Umbridge tittered.

'I'm afraid, dear madam, that you are not Harry Potter's mother nor are you his guardians. His guardians have signed a consent form to have him taken into care.' Umbridge pulled out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore held out his hand and the piece of parchment was reluctantly put into his hand. He looked it over through his spectacles and smiled when he had finished.

'I see Mr Dursley and his wife have signed this parchment.'

'Yes. Therefore you have no ground on which to keep Mr Potter here.'

'Yes in the muggle world they are his guardians, but in the magical world he has a guardian also. I see I haven't signed the form.' Umbridge tittered again. Harry felt like smacking her smirk off her face.

'Mr Potter is only under your care if a Healer doesn't over rule your authroity. You must remember Headmaster, the 1897 law passed to allow Healers to take children away from thier parents if there was cause for concern.' Healer Sinclair stepped forward.

'I can insist Mr Potter be transferred into my care. He will recieve full care and therapy.'

'But I am sure you believe that Madam Pomfrey is the best Healer for him.' Dumbledore says.

'I assure you I do not! I believe Madam Pomfrey is incapable of looking after Mr Potter correctly in his fragile state.' This statement brought about absolute silence. The students standing guard on the stairs started yelling insults at the Healer and sticking up for Harry.

At the top of the stairs in his hidden perch Harry smiled at the people sticking up for him, but he decided before Madam Pomfrey curses Healer Sinclair he had better step forward.

'It is a good job then that my fragile state has been greatly exaggerated.' The Entrance Hall fell into silence before turning quickly to see Harry striding down the first few steps using a cane and smiling.

'Harry?' Hermione asked shocked.

'Harry!' Molly screeched before she rushed past everybody and ran up the steps and hugged Harry tightly. A small wail grabbed Harry's attention.

'What's that?' Molly pulled back and moved the bundle in her arms and Harry saw a face appear scrunched up ready to cry. Harry started to grin and reached out to stroke James' cheek. 'Hey, shhhh. There, there. You don't want to cry.' Harry grinned back up at Molly. 'He's so small.' Harry said taking James' hand and letting James grasp a finger. James opened his eyes and instead of crying looked directly at Harry. 'Hello there James. I'm Harry. I'm going to be your Godfather. I'm going to be buying you racing brooms before you can walk and so many toys you have to have a second bedroom for them all.'

'Harry Potter, James will not be getting on a racing broom until he is at least 5 years old.' Hermione scolds hitting Harry on his arm.

Ron comes out of his surprised trance and races up the stairs to Harry. Before Ron gets the chance to hug Harry, Hermione and Ginny hug him together. Hermione buries her head in his chest and Ginny just holds on tightly. 'Hey you two move aside. I want a hug too.' Harry wriggles an arm free and holds it out. Ron grins and hugs Harry around Ginny. The students start cheering which brings out more students from the Great Hall.

'Harry!' Seamus yells rushing over to Harry and almost toppling them over before Harry can get his balance back. Seamus looks down. 'What's with the stick?'

'Bad leg.'

'Oh. Come on, come sit down. You haven't had lunch yet have you?' Harry shakes his head. 'Come on then.' Seamus puts his arm around Harry's shoulder and then leads him towards the Great Hall. They get two paces when Madam Pomfrey appears in front of them.

'Let me have a look at your leg Harry.' Harry sighs and pulls himself away from Seamus.

'Sorry Seamus. I think I'm going to be locked away in the infirmary for a while.'

'We'll come with you then.' Seamus says nodding at Dean. The cross their arms together and then lean down behind Harry. 'Sit down then.' Bemused Harry sits down and they lift him up and carry him up the staircase.

Everybody who was in the Entrance Hall follows Seamus, Dean and Harry up the stairs to the infirmary.

Back in his private room Harry is dumped on his bed by Seamus and Dean who are then kicked out of the room to allow Madam Pomfrey to work. Healer Sinclair and Umbridge force their way inside along with McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape. Madam Pomfrey fluffs up Harry's pillows and helps him lean against them. She takes his cane away and leans it against the bedside table in reaching distance of Harry, before she pulls out her wand and starts scanning him. Harry lies there placidly and accepts the scans.

'Is there any pain Harry?' Madam Pomfrey asks.

'There is pain in my leg when I try and move it or put weight on it.'

'You were under the Crutatcius Curse for a long time. It has probably caused some nerve damage.' McGonagall says.

'Lie down Harry, on your front and I will check your spine and legs over.' Harry wiggles his way down the bed, which is made difficult by the fact that he can't move his left leg, but he does manage to turn onto his stomach. Madam Pomfrey taps his pyjama top with her wand and it disappears.

'Hey! It's cold in here.' Harry moans.

'It won't be long Harry.' Poppy soothes tapping her wand against his spine which causes his right leg to twitch. Poppy tapes his spine again and nothing happens. Healer Sinclair comes over frowning.

'Let me perform that test. You are obviously doing it wrong.' He then pushes Poppy out of the way and performs the two tests but with the same results. Harry mumbles some unpleasant words. Poppy smacks the back of his head.

'Stop cursing, it won't be for long Harry.' Harry sighs and buries his red face in a pillow. He yelps when he feels his pyjama bottoms disappear but Poppy pushes his back down into the bed telling him not to move. Harry feels the blanket moved to cover his waist and bottom. Poppy then taps down his right leg which keeps on twitching.

'Will you stop that? It's irritating.' Harry says his voice muffled by the pillow. After Poppy had finished on his right leg Healer Sinclair did the same tests to Harry's irritation. He cannot help but let out a small growl which makes Dumbledore chuckle.

'Now your left leg Harry.' Poppy says before tapping her wand on the leg. No twitching happens. Healer Sinclair performs the same tests and he and Poppy share a look above Harry.

'What is the problem Poppy?' Dumbledore asks. Harry looks up from his pillow and twists around slightly wincing.

'What's wrong and how many yucky potions will it take to heal it?'

'I'm afraid Mr Potter you have destroyed the main Sciatic Nerve that runs down your left leg.' Healer Sinclair says. Harry turns his head so he can see the male healer.

'I want to hear it from a Healer who doesn't want to lock me away.' Harry sneers and turns back to Poppy. He finds Poppy with tears in her eyes. 'He's right isn't he?' Harry asks. Poppy nods. Minerva gasps at the foot of the bed.

'There is no cure for it Harry. I'm sorry. I performed as many tests as I could but with you unconscious it was difficult to interpret the results.' Harry nods and twists around, making sure the sheet is still covering his middle section.

'Mr Potter, let me offer my condolences of your permanent injury, when I know you wanted a career as an Auror at the Ministry.' Umbridge smiles. Harry ignores her and turns to look at Dumbledore, who is not twinkling anymore.

'Well at least I wont be able to run into trouble anymore sir. I'll have to walk into it instead.' Harry jokes causing Dumbledore to smile. 'Poppy could I have my pyjamas back so I can go and see my friends. I believe we are leaving to go home in a few days and I want to spend some time with them.'

'It's Friday already. The train leaves tomorrow morning.' Harry looks gob smacked at Dumbledore as Poppy taps his torso and legs causing his pyjamas to appear.

'Well I'd better get out there and get socialising.' Harry grabs his cane, manoeuvres his left leg off the bed and stands up, hobbling out of the room to a cheer from the ward.

'Will you join us for lunch Minister Umbridge?' Dumbledore asks smiling.

'I would Headmaster but I have important work to do at the Ministry.'

'I understand Minister. Healer Sinclair are you able to stay for lunch, your colleagues are welcome to stay as well.'

'I will stay, I wish to talk with Madam Pomfrey on techniques that Mr Potter could use to try and improve his mobility.' Madam Pomfrey frowns and growls imitating Harry.

'I am capable of devising exercises for Mr Potter by myself.'

'I am not suggesting your capabilities are questionable, but it has been a long time since you worked in St Mungo's. Not many students end up with permanent injuries where as I see these sort of injuries on a regular basis.' Dumbledore chuckles.

'I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be delighted to have you stay for lunch.' Dumbledore twinkles before leaving the small room closely followed by a chuckling McGonagall. Snape sneers at Healer Sinclair and leaves the room, with Madam Pomfrey hot on his heals.

* * *

Harry managed to eat lunch in the Great Hall, surrounded by friends each chattering and talking, yelling across the room to other friends and generally being happy to see Harry back. When Harry has a minute to himself he turns and looks at Ron and Hermione who had been sitting quietly in the background. 

'How has Draco been? Have you cursed him yet?'

'Nah, Harry. He's been sleeping in your bed and pinching your clothes.'

'Has he touched my dragon hide boots?' Harry asks. 'If he has I may have to hex him.' Harry says cheerfully.

'Speaking of the ferret.' Ron says as Draco comes over.

'Hi.' Harry pulls himself up and looks closely at Draco.

'That suit looks good on you.' Harry says indicating his Versace suit beneath one of his dark green robes. Harry looks under the table and the looks back at Draco. 'So do my dragon hide boots. I hope you don't plan on keeping those boots. They're my favourite and you'd have to fight me for them.'

'These old things. They went out of fashion years ago. I'm only wearing them as they are the newest shoes in your trunk.' Draco smiles, joking back.

'Has Hermione been nagging?' Draco shakes his head causing Harry to laugh. 'Now I know you are lying.' Draco smiles wider and Hermione playfully hits Harry on the arm. Harry suddenly turns serious. 'Have you got somewhere to stay this holiday?'

'Yes. The Headmaster is sending me to live with Longbottom and his grandmother.' Harry's grin widens and he turns to the opposite side of the table.

'Neville I hear you have a house guest this summer.' Neville nods and looks sceptically at Harry knowing that when he is grinning nothing good is going to come of it. 'You need to show him the greenhouses you have. I know he loves gardening.' Neville nods and looks at Draco's pouting face. Harry turns back and faces Draco. 'Go on Draco tell Neville you want to help in his gardens this holiday.'

Draco smiles grimly and nods.

'Longbottom, I would love to help you in your gardens this holiday. I know you are the best student in the school at Herbology and I could learn a lot from you.'

Damn my strict upbringing, Draco thought. I'd love to kill Potter at this moment.

Neville blushes and thanks him and even though Draco is on the other side of the table begins to question him on plants he has come across outside of Herbology classes.

Harry finally manages to finish a small lunch and heads back up to the infirmary where Poppy is waiting to tie him to the bed. After much fussing and smoothing of blankets Harry finally takes her hands and stops her messing.

'I'm okay Poppy.'

'I know.' Poppy smiles.

'You're upset. I am fine.'

'I don't believe I missed this damage. If I had caught it you wouldn't be nearly paralysed in your left leg.'

'Poppy I'm very grateful. I didn't think I would come out of Tom's house alive let alone fully sane and with, compared to death, a minor injury.' Harry tries to assure her.

'You won't be able to be an Auror now. I know it is what you really wanted to do.'

'I can change my mind. I could teach Defence. Dumbledore could probably do with a decent Defence Professor.' Harry smiles. 'I could even start my own business I have enough money or…' Harry leans close as though in conspiracy. 'I could write my memoirs and never work.' Poppy smiles sadly but nods. 'Now what troublesome exercises are you going to make me do?' Poppy really smiles and Harry groans.

It was just before dinner when Harry was released from the infirmary after a full check up on his body and a full mental check up. Instead of going straight to the Great Hall he made his way down to the Slytherin section of the dungeons and into Snapes office. Severus was sitting waiting for Harry to come down.

'Hi.' Harry says when he enters the classroom closing the door manually behind him.

'There's magic for that.' Harry just smiles and sits down on a low stool. 'How's your leg?'

'Painful but I can deal with it. It's a lot better then ending up like Lockhart.'

'I agree. I'm sorry I couldn't help you.'

'It doesn't matter, I could barely focus on Draco let alone everybody else in that room. I wouldn't have recognised you if I had seen you.'

'Do you feel able to go back to your aunt and uncles this summer?'

'I have to go back. You have that mission for Tom you have to do that takes up the first month of the holidays and Albus has told me I have to go.'

'I could not go.' Harry looks sharply at Severus.

'You are the one who insisted this was a very important mission. You are being sent to remote areas of the globe collecting rare ingredients. Even if it wasn't Tom sending you, you would love to go!'

'I… I care for what happens to you Harry. If you do not feel safe at your aunt and uncles now that they signed you to be committed to St Mungo's I will give up my spying and invite you back to mine tomorrow. You are far more important then any information I might get.' Harry smiles.

'I seem to be reassuring a lot of people today. But I am fine, I will go back to my aunt and uncles and on my 17th birthday I will arrive, safe at Hogwarts, to wait for you.' Harry stands up and hobbles towards Severus. 'You Severus are going to go on this expedition this evening to collect the ingredients Tom wants and sneak as much back as you can for your own personal stores. It will save me going through… not so clean channels to get them for your Christmas and Birthday presents.' Harry smiles.

Severus snorts indelicately and looks embarrassed. Harry just grins, pleased with the effect he is finally having on Severus.

'I'm glad I stopped the Chosen One from having to degrade himself by dealing with black market wizards.'

'I make the twins do it actually. I just pick up the ingredients. I'm not that stupid.'

'Really?'

'Hey!' Harry jokes playfully hitting Severus on the arm. 'I'm going to leave now as you are insulting me. I have to get to dinner before Madam Pomfrey comes after me.' Harry nods at Severus and leaves.

Walking back through the dungeons Harry is not surprised to see Gawain standing in front of him.

'Hi Gawain.'

'Hello Potter. Are you heading up for dinner?'

'Yes, but I was going to either find you or owl you later, so are you free to chat now?'

Gawain looks at Harry, as if searching for something, but her nods letting Harry lead him into a spare room and Harry automatically locks and silences the door.

'I have figured out a way for you and your sister to leave your parents expectations behind.' Gawain looks shocked. 'It is fairly simple but you will only be able to take few items with you.'

'I'm listening.' Harry conjures a high chair and sits down carefully, lifting his left leg so it is bent at the knee. Harry waves his wand and conjures another chair when he notices Gawain is just standing there. Gawain takes the hint and sits down on the edge of his seat. Harry explains.

'You leave as expected tomorrow. You will pack your trunks as usual only shrinking and storing in a separate bag in your pocket essentials you really need, like a few robes, your wands, maybe a couple of books. Heirlooms you really cannot part with. That's it. I will give you a portkey that will activate 30 minutes after you exit the Hogwarts grounds. You have to make sure you are holding onto your sister at the time or else she will be left behind.'

'What will the portkey be?'

'A glove preferably. I know as a pureblood you can get away with wearing one and it means you only have to be touching your sister she doesn't have to touch an object that might draw attention to you both.'

'Okay. Where will the portkey take us?'

'It will take you to the shrieking shack.'

'But it haunted!' Gawain yells.

'No it's not. I've been in there and it's nothing but a rickety old house. Trust me. There I will have one of my house elves waiting with some food that means you can eat some lunch and wait until evening to head back to Hogwarts main gates. You will appear to be two children who have lost their parents in the latest attacks and are coming for sanctuary.'

Gawain stands there gob smacked.

'Okay. This sounds fine, but how are we to survive. I don't have any money.'

'I'll give you what I have left. It's only about 50 galleons but it will be enough to buy a tent and some food. You will then have to barter. You do a job for food or clothes.'

'What about when Morgana needs to come back to school in September.'

'She will attend her second year in her new name or she will start her first year again with her new name. It will be entirely up to Morgana, although you and I both know this year Morgana has had many difficulties and could do with repeating her first year. This way she can.' Gawain sits in silence for a few minutes.

'I will have to talk to my sister about that option.'

'I understand. But it will mean you and your sister can throw off your parents name forever, you never have to go back. During a war lives are lost all of the time and there is never a fully complete list of all deaths. You and Morgana merely died during the fighting if that is what you would wish.' Harry explains. 'Do you have any other questions about leaving tomorrow?'

'How will I get a job? If I have a new name I don't have any school NEWT results.'

'They do exams at the ministry for two weeks during the summer holidays. I think you're going to have to re-sit them, say you were home schooled and in the disaster of the attack you didn't take your exams. Not all home schooled students are named at the Ministry so you can easily turn up on the day give your name, pay and sit the exams.'

Gawain looks at Harry closely.

'I trust you. But if we get caught… my parents will not be happy and neither will the Dark Lord.'

'If you get caught owl me straight away or call my house-elf Dobby. I will make sure he answers to you. I will then hide you somewhere else under the Fidelus charm until the war is over. Do we have a deal?'

Gawain is silent and then nods.

'You have tonight to sort this out secretly with your sister, and I need to receive the glove from you tonight and I will give it you back in the morning. If that is all goodnight.'

Harry brings down the silencing ward and unlocks the door leaving a dazed Gawain behind him.

* * *

The party in the Great Hall lasted until midnight. Harry made sure that Draco was okay with spending his summer with the Longbottom's, he had a small meeting with Dumbledore who had given him a new walking stick with a cushioning charm on the hand piece that is in the shape of a phoenix, he had received the glove off Gawain and even squeezed in a quick meeting with Dobby. 

By the time everybody dropped into bed Harry was exhausted himself and had a short nap on the sofa in the common room in front of the fire and then summoned all of his belongings and packed two trunks. One for Malfoy with half of his clothes he believed Draco would wear, a few of his textbooks, some parchment and quills and then packed his trunk with the rest of the stuff. He then placed a 100 galleons inside Draco's trunk and left a note telling him to go and buy the textbooks from the last six years, some more clothes and a new potions set, and that if it came to anymore to charge it to his own account.

Luckily the Goblins stayed open all night and Dobby, after the quiet chat had been able to procure a bag of money for Harry and even started preparing food for Gawain and Morgana.

In the morning Draco was surprised by the trunk but appreciated it and after breakfast it didn't take long for the trunks to be taken down to the Entrance Hall, pack their animals in their cages with Harry's puffskein going home with Hermione as Crookshanks wouldn't part with it, say goodbye to all of their friends and Harry even remembered to take the evaluations and 'the book' up to Dumbledore before he had to rush to catch the train.

Harry spent most of the time on the way to London chatting, losing at chess and stopping people from bashing his leg in the cramped confines of a carriage compartment. They pulled into Kings Cross Station and Ron and Draco between them got Harry's trunk onto a trolley and pushed it through the barrier.

On the other side Harry is the first to notice the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt waiting for them.

'Harry.' Molly smiles hugging him tightly still holding James. Harry kisses Molly's cheek and then kisses James, who yawns in his face. Harry goes along and hugs everybody holding very tightly onto Remus.

'Are you okay Harry?'

'Great. How are you holding up?'

'Great.' They smile at each other.

'I suppose I'll be seeing you on my birthday then when you pick me up.' Lupin nods and then Harry hugs Tonks with her bubblegum pink hair.

'Hello Harry. I wouldn't plan on making me a double, I couldn't cope with the walking stick.' Tonks whispers in Harry's ear.

'I won't.' Harry smiles. Tonks pulls away and slips her arm through Shacklebolt's and kisses him on the cheek. Harry rolls his eyes and shakes Shacklebolts hand.

'I've been told you have given up the idea of becoming an Auror.'

'Yeah. My legs dead, Poppy warned me that the nerve will never likely regenerate.'

'Well, I'll come around and test your manoeuvrability near the end of the summer and we'll see if there is anything we can do.'

'Thanks Shacklebolt.'

Harry turns back to the Weasleys.

'I'll be seeing you all soon.' Harry says. Arthur frowns and looks around.

'I don't see your aunt and uncle around.'

'They wrote, using the muggle mail like Hermione's parents do, and said they were not wasting their time picking me up when I had the audacity not to be locked up in St Mungo's. I have to catch a taxi back.' Harry explains.

'A taxi Privet Drive would be expensive Harry.' Lupin says.

'I exchanged some galleons to muggle money at Christmas and I never spent it all. I have about a hundred pounds left. That should be enough.'

'I don't think it is safe for you to be catching a taxi by yourself. Especially now you are injured.' Shacklebolt says coming over. 'One of us should go with you.'

'Look, I stopped the Killing Curse without a wand. If anything happens I'll throw up a block and call for you guys.'

Lupin pulls a gold medallion over his head and puts it on Harry.

'This is my Order portkey. If you get in trouble use it.' Lupin insists.

'Of course. Now I had better get going or else the Dursleys will yell at me for arriving late at night.' Harry hobbles over to Hermione and kisses her cheek before hugging her. Hermione holds him tightly. 'It's okay Mione, I'll be fine. I'll owl you everyday if you want.' Hermione nods against his chest still refusing to let go.

'You only woke up yesterday.' Hermione mumbles with tears in her eyes. Harry raises Hermione's chin until she is looking at his face.

'Mione, I am fine. I promise you I will be safe this summer and I'll see you in just over a month on my birthday. You are not going to loose me. In fact you're going to be stuck with me forever I'm afraid.' Harry smiles as Hermione nods and pulls away wiping away her tears with her hands. Harry kisses the top of Hermione's head before turning to Mrs Weasley. 'I'll see you on my birthday Mrs Weasley.' Harry takes the hug in his stride and then kisses James. Harry then turns and shakes Mr Weasley's hand before hugging Ginny and Ron.

'See you soon mate.' Ron says.

'Look after Mione Ron. No doubt you guys will be at Grimmauld Place within a week.' Harry orders. Ron nods.

'I will Harry.' Harry smiles and takes his trolley off Ron before turning to the last member of the group.

'Draco, be good for Mrs Longbottom and try not to insult Neville too much. I've given him permission to hex you if you do.' Draco nods. 'I will see you on my birthday. Owl me as soon as you are settled.' Draco nods again. 'Buy an owl will you. Hedwig will keel over if she has to collect letters every day.' Draco nods again. Harry pauses for a moment before hugging Draco. Draco stands their stiffly as Harry hugs him. Harry pulls away grinning. 'Better get used to hugs, it's all Mrs Weasley does. Oh and she stuffs you full of food.' Harry pulls out a small collection of galleons and pushes it into Rons hand who tries to push it back. 'It's not for you. You can get to Diagon Alley tomorrow and buy Hermione a tawny owl. Get Ginny one too.' Ron nods and puts the money away in an inside pocket. 'Okay, I'm off.' Harry nods at the group and leaning on the trolley hobbles out of the train station doors and out of sight.

'Tonks and I are going to trail after him just to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.' Shacklebolt says dragging Tonks away. Mr and Mrs Granger walk over to the group. Hermione jumps at her parents and hugs them much to their surprise.

'Hermione, darling. Is everything okay?' Mrs Granger asks. Hermione nods starting to cry. The Grangers look at Mr and Mrs Weasley bewildered.

'Harry was captured by the Death Eaters a week ago and he only woke up yesterday after treatment of his injuries. Hermione hasn't had much time to see him since he has recovered.' Lupin explains. Mr Granger nods and takes Hermione's trolley.

'Come on Hermione. Let's get you home.' The Grangers help a weepy Hermione out of the train station after a quick round of hugs.

'Come on guys lets get you all home.' Molly says herding her children out of the station. As they reach the doors Shacklebolt and Tonks come over.

'We lost him. We didn't get out here quick enough and nobody recognised his physical description.' Shacklebolt explains.

'I'm on first tomorrow.' Lupin says. 'I will check up on him and talk to him about loosing a protection detail.'

'I'll report this to Albus.' Shacklebolt says. 'Well Tonks and I must be off, our shift starts in an hour.' Shacklebolt and Tonks disappear.

'I'm helping the twins document their inventory.' Lupin says nodding and then disappearing into the crowds. The Weasleys head over to a car and soon they too are heading home.

* * *

Harry walked out of the front doors of the train station and ducks behind a stone pillar with his trolley. Using some wandless magic, which was untraceable by the Ministry, Harry turns his walking stick into a normal wooden one with a curved handle, grows his hair out, turns it blonde, turns his eyes blue, ages himself and then pulls out a vial from his pocket and downs it quickly. His school trunk is transfigured to look identical to a passerby's whose suitcase has wheels on it and his clothes charmed to a dark blue suit complete with tie. Leaving the trolley behind the pillar Harry walks with minimum help from his cane from behind it and passing Shacklebolt and Tonks who had raced out of the train station, Harry steps into the taxi at the front of the line pulling his suitcase in behind him. 

The driver of the taxi turns and looks at Harry once he has settled into the back of the black cab.

'Where to mister?'

'The nearest hotel please, I've had a long journey.'

'Right you are.' The taxi driver replies.

Good job Albus told me I had to return to the Dursleys a while ago, it's given me plenty of time to make plans, Harry thought calmly, whilst smirking. It's going to be amusing watching the Order members chase after me without letting the Ministry find out.

The taxi pulls out into the steady stream of the traffic and Harry Potter disappears into muggle London.

**THE END**

**THERE IS A BOOK 7 PLANNED IN FACT I HAVE ALREADY STARTED WRITING IT. BUT AS I AM AT UNIVERSITY FULL TIME, AM DOING A COLLEGE COURSE AND WORKING PART TIME, I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO EAT LET ALONE WRITE ANYMORE, THEREFORE THERE WILL BE NO 7 BOOK POSTED UNTIL THE SUMMER, BUT IT IS PLANNED.****  
**


End file.
